Laying Amongst Dokatsu
by Nostawen Allesiel
Summary: They were brought together under unlikely circumstances. A deal was struck, a bargain made, relationships were broken, a new one began to form. And in the center of it all, one human woman managed to alter the course of the past and the future.
1. Chapter 1

The poison seared a lightning-hot bolt through flesh, the bitter tang of the venom burning in the air, but Lord Sesshoumaru Taisho scarce felt it. Death—every reluctant youkai's lover— was coming to claim him at last on this barren, deserted stretch of Japanese road.

Taisho leveled his own poison whip at shadowy attackers who melted into clumps of bushes behind outcroppings of rock, seemingly from the mist itself. Three of them. Maybe four. Scenting his blood.

He could almost taste their victory. He'd have to make this lash count. It might be his last. Anyone familiar with his poison whip knew as well as he did that it would take precious seconds for him to retract and fling back out, seconds in which they could close in for the kill. And in the twenty minutes he'd managed to keep them at bay, these snake youkai had shown themselves practiced in every method of dealing death.

It was a miracle he'd held them off this long. If he could fight them blade to blade, he might stand some chance. But they had no interest in a fair fight when they'd ambushed him here in Inu Yasha's forest close to the Bone-eater's Well. They didn't want a battle. They wanted a corpse. His.

He objected, of course, though not out of any grand passion for life. He'd been barely sixty years old when he realized that dying was easy. It was living that was far harder. In his years of roaming Japan he had stared into the face of his own death so many times he'd come to dismiss it as a fleeting nuisance, like the faint buzzing of a saimyoushou to his ear. He just figured this would be a damned embarrassing way to die.

The infamous, terrifyingly omniscient Lord Sesshomaru Taisho cut down on a deserted stretch of forest because he'd been fool enough to travel without his usual amount of strength and stamina in a land that would sooner have tea with the devil than with a youkai. Not to mention the fact that he'd been too distracted by thoughts that tugged at him, troubled him, like importunate children no matter how resolutely he tried to shove them away.

He lashed out in a blur of movement, heard a cry of pain. 'At least he'd have company on his way to hell,' he thought with some satisfaction, fighting to swing his arm in another attack.

'Who the devil were they?' He wondered, struggling to flick his wrist and release the toxic fluid from his hand once more. A youkai liked to know who was throwing deadly venom at him.

Who hated him enough to hunt him down? Less capable youkai he'd tramped over on his way to being Lord of the Western Lands; villagers caught in a vise between their well-being and his duty; those who feared him, hated him, or saw him as an impediment standing in their way. A grim smile twisted his lips. It would be far easier to sort out who _didn't _hate him.

Yes, there were plenty who wanted him dead—but there was a perilous step from desiring it to making it a reality. And a towering leap from a venom whip or sword blade wielded in a fit of passion against an enemy, to the hiring of an assassin. There was something exceedingly cold-blooded in the knowledge that whoever was responsible for this attack might even now be holding polite conversation at a table glittering with crystal, or lounging in a bedchamber seducing some woman.

But it seemed his question would go unanswered.

Only one thing was certain: once this fight was over, there would be no one, save Jaken, to mourn him. Sesshomaru Taisho would slip beneath the silvery surface of life, leaving not so much as a ripple of grief or loss in any other than one living soul.

It hadn't mattered a damn to him in the fifty years of roaming his lands. Why did the thought suddenly leave something hollow, aching in the pit of his stomach?

It was this infernal forest where passions lay so thick it was impossible to breath without sucking them in. It was the memory of one moonlit night when coal black hair tumbled about a woman's flushed face as she danced for another demon, love steady in her eyes. Not even a full demon, but a hanyou, his own half brother. A pulsing ember of life so vivid that for the first time in Sesshoumaru's life he couldn't crush it, even in the name of duty. Kagome Higurashi had made a glaring mockery of everything he'd believed about himself. Had made him question....

Another whistle cut through the air, and he felt the whip tear through his thigh. His eyes bled red a moment as they swept the thinning forest, suddenly glimpsing the worn wooden exterior of the Bone-eater's Well about twenty-five yards distant. If he could reach it, he might be able to.....to what? Escape was impossible, but the well might provide enough shelter so that he could take yet another assassin with him when he died. That would be reward enough.

Sesshoumaru grimaced, scrambling with less than his normal ethereal grace upward, his thigh not healing on its own with near the speed it usually did, causing his head to swim with bitter irony. He'd come towards this direction of Inu Yasha's Forest determined to confront his bastard half brother for the tetsuaiga....tear him and his little group of 'followers' apart and fling them into hell. That way the damn shard hunting group could forget...the absurd search of the shikon no tama shards, the kiss of magic, the tales of where the last piece of the jewel could be found to complete an item that was of no use to anyone. They would accept the future that was inevitable. He'd been so certain he understood the creatures of this place. He hadn't expected that he could be sucked into their special brand of madness.

His elbow slammed into wood, pain jolting through him. He gritted his teeth, pushing harder with his good leg, his hand now clamped tight over the wound in his other. He heard a shout, glimpsed the pale flash of a youkai's face. Near. Too near.

They were closing in on him....he could smell it.

The old well gaped before him, dark, cool, unearthly as he dragged himself onto the rim. As if there were anyplace dark enough to conceal him!

Black haze tugged at him, drawing him deeper into cold, still waters of near unconsciousness. Why had he decided to start this venture now, when he knew his strength was greatly depleted from a sickness he had caught a month earlier. A flu type illness that had run completely through his castle, which drained the victim and left them needing almost twice as long as it lasted to recover fully. Sesshoumaru, having the opinion that he was superior in everything to other youkai, had assumed the paltry amount of weakness he had felt upon setting out would have left by now. Apparently, he had been wrong.

He heard vague shouts and hisses of confusion, but it didn't matter anymore. They would find him. And when they did....death.

Images swam beneath his half-closed lids. Inutaisho....his father's battered armor and sword, its shiny length lain upon a crimson cloth, useless at last. Fear clamping tight in his belly, the need to tuck his own clawed hand in his father's strong one. But father's hands were busy holding on to the frail blue-veined ones of a middle aged human woman. Holding his human mate's hand within his own as the life slowly faded from her wounded body. The great Lord of the Western Lands, Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha's father, showing deep mourning and regret over the second loss of a loved one in his life.

Sesshoumaru winced at the twisting pain somewhere deep inside him where no injury could touch. No one would come from heaven to take his hand in this barren well. Even his compassionate father would turn his back on the youkai his son had become.

Sesshoumaru closed his amber eyes, fighting back a wave of quiet despair, waiting for the end. He was tired. So tired, the sharp edges of emotions bleeding, his very body seeming to fade away, a piece at a time. Soon there would be nothing left. But then, had he ever really been anything....anyone at all?

Redemption–the word flashed through the red haze of his pain, shimmered there, but he turned his face away. He'd be wiser to put his faith in kitsunes and magic, in destiny and fate, than to believe in forgiveness for a youkai like him. There would be no hand stretching down from heaven to welcome him.

"To the devil then," he muttered in a rasping breath, falling forward into the blackness of the well in a swirl of dark mist. "Take me, if you dare."

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Her senses were whispering the faintest of warnings, which tingled along Kagome Higurashi's alabaster cheeks and settled deep into her bones. She braced herself against the outer wall of the well house at the shrine and gripped her yellow bag tighter. Eyes the warm glue-grey of a mountain stream searched the neat tidy landscaping of the front shrine courtyard. The towering majesty of the Goshinboku, the tree Inu Yasha had been pinned to for so long and kept unearthly watch over the grounds, met her questing eyes.

"Don't let your imagination run wild, Kagome," she chided herself as a flashing image of the hanyou stuck to the tree seemed to dance before her as she dashed a wayward lock of raven hair from her cheek. "There is nothing wrong. You're only reacting to this place. Echoes of old pain, old sorrows. They grow louder when you're alone or near any reminder of Inu Yasha." The thought should have offered comfort.

After all, her reasoning might be valid enough. From the dawning of her first memory of the hanyou, Kagome had felt an invisible ribbon stitched into her breast that bound her to the heartbeat buried deep in sad tales form the Sengoku Jedai, a link carrying a piercing sweetness, sorrowful yearning, a joy and a curse. Stark awareness of things seen and unseen beyond the drab veil of most people's reality—ghost-shadows of ages long vanished, silent cries of wounded woodland creatures, the fragrant magic of a shikon shard and herbs that mikos had gathered when the earth was new, and the irresistible pull of the tides of destiny.

It was the gift of miko-born, Kaede had told anyone who would listen of Kagome's abilities since she had fallen through the well. The same talent that had caused her to know Inu Yasha and all her other friends 500 years in the past.

A pang of sadness arched through her heart at the familiar image of the hanyou as he passed through her mind, bringing the same feelings of bittersweet love that always followed ponderings of him.

Kagome had returned to her time era two weeks ago after Inu Yasha had chosen Kikyou over her. Yes, after all the time spent together, everything they had been through the last few years hunting Naraku and the shikon no tama, her first love had chosen his old lover. A lover that wasn't even technically alive any more.

When the hanyou had voiced his decision to their small traveling group Kagome had fought back tears of pain and sorrow long enough to congratulate him on finally finding happiness before fleeing with a quick message that she had to go back home for academic reasons.

For the first time, Inu Yasha had not voiced any protests at her sudden departure. That in itself spoke volumes to Kagome on just how effectively she had been removed from his thoughts and worries. Apparently, the woman she had been reincarnated after held a higher status in the half demon's eyes than the friend who had stuck by him for so long.

Casting an apologetic glance to Shippo, Sango, and Miroku Kagome had hefted her over sized yellow pack and ran through the forest until she had all but flung herself into the murky depths of the old well.

That had been two weeks ago, and now she felt that even though she did not particularly wish to go back to the feudal era to witness the hanyou's and dead priestess' progressing relationship, she knew she had an obligation since she was the one to shatter the jewel in the first place. After days of crying and ranting at how unfair life was, she had made the decision to simply distance herself emotionally for a while from others. It was the safest thing for her considering how hard she had taken Inu Yasha's choice.

However, even she knew that it had always been a possibility that he would choose Kikyo over her. After all, she was _his_ first love and she knew first hand just how difficult it could be to attempt and forget them. Hell, she was going through it right at this moment.

The nights of staying awake and thinking of what had transpired had not been totally kind to the young woman. In place of the once happy gleam that used to shine in her eyes there was now a cooler reflection of poise and indifference. No longer was she the open trusting person who had originally come through the well three years previously. What Naraku had been unable to accomplish the one closest to the miko had done with one simple sentence.

Quite astonishing, really.

Smirking to herself she thought how envious and impressed the dangerous hanyou would be to see how effectively Inu Yasha had managed to depress her. Not to say that he had broken her spirit, but even she could acknowledge to herself that it was damn close to have been an actual fact. If not for her determination to see this whole thing through, Kagome wasn't sure she wouldn't have simply locked herself in her room to whither away to nothing. But she was stronger than that...and she would prove to the world she was as well.

Moving away from her spot against the old well house, she sighed heavily while repositioning the heavy bag onto one shoulder and turning to the rickety door. Smoothing the soft fabric of her grey hooded sweatshirt back in place, she lightly grasped the rough handle of the door and opened it, preparing herself for the dark contents inside.

Stepping gingerly down the old warped steps, her tennis shoe clad feet came to a stop right beside the well as she gazed down unblinking into its ebony depths. The bottom was completely obscured in darkness and could not be seen by the human eye, although Kagome was sure that a youkai would have been able to clearly see the hard packed dirt that resided there.

Wiping suddenly sweaty palms on her jean clad thighs, Kagome doubtfully eyed the abyss as another tingle of something that felt almost like apprehension skitted along her nerves. Shivering involuntarily at the feel of strong magic, she considered whether or not she should actually make the jump through the well today. After all, these bursts of warning she was receiving from her miko senses did not bode well for some reason that she could not fathom.

Something very powerful was close...she could sense it.

Taking her lower lip between her teeth, she nibbled at it in indecision as a frown marred her usually smooth brow.

'Damn,' she thought to herself. 'Part of me wants to go over there and just get this over with, while another part is screaming at me that something is not right.'

As she continued her inner debate a sudden bright flash of bluish light shot from the bottom of the well.

Grey-blue eyes widening in disbelief, Kagome felt a surge of panic run through her body as the all too familiar portal to the Sengoku Jedai began to open.

'Oh Kami, please! Tell me this isn't Inu Yasha coming back to get me!' she thought frantically as she took a step back.

It was one thing to go and confront him of her own free will, and quite another for him to just show up on her doorstep.

Taking a deep, meditative breath, she resolutely clamped down on her rampaging emotions and took a calm step back to the lip of the well. If nothing else she was going to meet him head on. She didn't want him to think she was hiding from him, even if that was what she really longed to do.

Surprise quickly replaced the indifferent expression on her face when instead of the red haori and white eared figure of Inu Yasha appeared, the graceful beauty of Sesshoumaru did instead.

Gasping in shock, Kagome's eyes widened in disbelief as the Lord of the Western Lands' body was gently placed on the well bottom by the bright light, before it vanished completely, leaving them both in sudden darkness.

The hazy white of his silk kimono stood out from the inky blackness as she gripped the dry wood of the well and leaned down a bit to better see him.

She waited a few moments to see if he would stir, or perhaps at least make a lunge upward towards her, but he remained motionless.

Frowning in a perplexed fashion, she dropped the pack to the ground with a dull 'thud' before swinging herself over to climb down the ladder to the Taiyoukai.

Fear blanketed most of her senses, causing her breath to be released in short pants of trepidation as she cautiously made her way down the rickety ladder, glancing down every few seconds to make sure Sesshoumaru wasn't suddenly going to spring into action and slice her in half.

'Not that I could stop him,' she admitted to herself. That didn't mean she had a death wish, though. Self preservation had managed to keep her alive this long, and she would like it to stay that way.

Finally touching down onto the hard earth, she turned to face him and took the hesitant steps required to get her to his side. Straining her senses as much as possible to detect any movement from him, she slowly kneeled down next to him and ran her eyes over what she could see of his form in the dark.

Kagome couldn't make out much. The most blatant things her eyes could see were his long silvery hair, his tail that looked oddly matted and darkened in spots for some reason, and the white clothing he always wore.

Come to think of it, his tail wasn't the only thing that looked a little less than immaculate, she noticed with a scowl.

Reaching out, she softly ran a hand over one of the dark spots of his kimono, one that was lying over his thigh closest to her. She made a sound of surprise when her deft fingers became wet, and she brought them closer to her face while rubbing the sticky substance between them. Trying in vain to recognize just what dotted the Taiyoukai's clothes and tail.

The metallic smell of blood filled her nostrils, causing her stomach to flutter a moment in protest, before settling back down. Swallowing audibly, Kagome realized that blood was what was splattered in odd designs all over Sesshoumaru, and she had a sinking suspicion that it was the Taiyoukai's own. Which would explain his continued inert body laying there with nearly no signs of life.

If it hadn't been for the muted sounds of his breathing filling the confined space she would have thought him to be dead.

In the dark, the miko's eyes softened to a dove grey as she looked in the general direction his beautiful face would be.

She couldn't just leave him here to die. For some reason his youkai healing was not working properly and he was now injured and unconscious in her time era.

Hey, if he had to be here in Tokyo, better he be passed out and relatively harmless rather than awake and wreaking havoc.

Making her mind up to get him out of the cold dank well house and into the safety of her house, Kagome quickly scaled back up the ladder to leave the old building and run to the back door. Entering into the homey warmth of her house, Kagome called out to her family.

"Souta, Grandpa!"

Almost jogging down the hallway, she came to a sliding stop when her brother's dark head peaked out from the living room.

"What's up, sis?"

Panting a bit from her exertions, Kagome held a hand over her heart and said breathlessly, "I need your help. Inu Yasha's brother just came through the well and is badly wounded. Come on!"

She noticed the widening of her brother's cinnamon colored eyes before turning away and running out into the darkness once more. Relief washed through her when she heard the pounding of feet behind her, denoting that her brother was following her.

"Sis, Inu Yasha has a brother? I thought only you and Inu Yasha could get through the well. How come he got through?"

Shaking her head in impatience, she answered a bit sharply, "I can't answer those questions now, Souta. Just help me get him into the house and then we can figure this all out."

Cowed by his sister's snapped reply, Souta followed her silently to the well house, skipping stairs on his way down to meet her at the side of the old well.

Peering down he saw what looked like a blob of white at the bottom, the darkness of the building keeping any other discerning features of their 'guest' from him.

Kagome had already climbed back down into the well and watched as her brother soon joined her. Souta was quiet as he watched his sister kneel down next to what now looked like a very large body spread out on the cold dirt ground.

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome began to call while gently picking up his arm and pulling him into a sitting position. She was hoping she could get him at least lucid enough to help them get him out of the well. A six foot something male youkai wasn't precisely the most easiest thing to maneuver. "Sesshoumaru, can you hear me?"

Souta came to kneel next to his sister, awaiting her instructions. He could see the sweep of long silver hair, much longer than Inu Yasha's, as his sister pulled Sesshoumaru up into a sitting position and talked to him.

Unlucky for Kagome, the demon showed no signs of stirring, and was leaning heavily against her and the arm she had a hold of.

'Ugh, he weighs a ton!' she thought to herself.

Cursing mildly under her breath, she pulled his long arm over her slim shoulders and wrapped her own as best she could about his back, being careful to place the appendage under his tail. The last thing she needed was for him to complain that she had abused it while he was sleeping.

Glancing sideways to Souta, she told him, "I'm going to need your help once I get him to his feet. Apparently he is injured bad enough where he can't regain consciousness. When I tell you to, go to his other side and support him best you can. We are going to walk him to the ladder and while you lead I will follow behind you, pushing him up."

Nodding, Souta stood up and waited as he heard Kagome grunt with the effort of lifting both herself and Sesshoumaru from the floor.

Sweat quickly broke out on her body as she strained to stand, the dead weight of the demon pushing upon her smaller frame. With a smirk of triumph, she finally gained her feet and instructed Souta to then move to his other side.

She ignored her brother's slight noise of surprise upon finding out up close that the youkai was lacking in an arm. Dismissing it as something else to explain later, she began half dragging the passed out Sesshoumaru to the ladder.

Panting heavily, Kagome took a short breather by leaning on the side of the well, and readjusting her grip on Sesshoumaru. Her sweatshirt now clung damply to her back, making her uncomfortable with its cloyingness.

'I am so taking a hot bath after this.'

Inhaling deeply, she said to Souta, "Okay, now begin climbing up the ladder and as you do keep one hand on the spiked bone shoulder of his armor."

Searching around for a moment, Souta finally came into contact with something hard and skinny that felt like it had large sharp points on it.

"Okay, got it sis. Now what?"

"Now, start climbing. I will take the majority of his weight and push from behind."

Nodding again, Souta began the arduous task of pulling the large body of Inu Yasha's brother out of the well.

Many minutes later, with much cursing and heavy breathing from the two siblings, the battered form of the Taiyoukai of the west emerged from the well.

Setting him to lie down once more on the ground, Kagome and Souta took a moment to regain their breath before attempting the what seemed to be 1,000 mile trek to the house.

Just thinking about it made Kagome groan.

Squaring her shoulders in determination, she set her chin at a defiant angle and once more hefted the body of Sesshoumaru onto her side.

Her fingers splayed across the silky material of his kimono, the fur of his tail soft and inviting to her hand as it passed under it. Digging her fingers in to grip him tighter, she vaguely noticed that even unconscious he didn't lose the solid feel of corded muscle.

'Damn, this guy is built,' she thought fleetingly as Souta once more took up his post on the other side and helped her get Sesshoumaru out of the well house and into her own home.

Once inside the cozy confines of the little house, she was met by the wide-eyed stare of her grandpa, who looked like he was reaching for some scrolls to chuck, and her mother's worried gaze.

"Kagome! Who is this and what happened?" came the soothing tones of her mother.

Face red from all the exercise she was getting, she didn't stop walking towards the stairs where the bedrooms were kept and replied, "Mom, this is Sesshoumaru, Inu Yasha's half brother. He's a full blooded youkai." At this her grandpa frowned and started to reach inside his sleeve. "Don't even think about it, grandpa. He isn't going to hurt anyone. He's too messed up himself to start a fight."

Silently, she prayed that she wasn't telling lies as she navigated with difficulty the steps to the upper floor.

'Man, you would think he would at least have the decency to wake up and help me with this part!' her inner voice complained.

She could hear her mother walking behind the struggling trio and said over her shoulder, "I don't know how he got here, but he's injured and I couldn't just leave him there."

"No, I agree dear. You couldn't just leave the poor man out there to die."

"Youkai," Kagome corrected absently as she sighed in relief at finally reaching the top.

"Where to now, sis?" Souta asked breathlessly. If his voice was anything to go by, the teenager was just as exhausted as she was. Kagome reminded herself to get him some extra candy for his help.

Motioning with her head, she pointed him to the direction of her own room. After all, she couldn't very well kick one of her other family members out of their own beds just for Sesshoumaru. He was her 'guest' technically, so it was only fair that she have him in her room.

Besides, she wanted to be the one to take care of him. She didn't trust that if he suddenly woke up he wouldn't be like a wild animal that is hurt and blindly attack her family.

Kicking her door open, she staggered a few more steps forward before depositing her heavy burden awkwardly onto her red comforter covered bed.

Souta let out a heartfelt groan of relief as he stepped back and rotated his aching shoulders.

Recovering as quickly as she could, Kagome laid Sesshoumaru out flat on her bed, smirking a bit as she noticed how his feet hung off the end a bit, and took stock of his injuries.

Her mother gasped behind her as she took in the sight of the mess that was the Lord of the Western Lands.

Kagome grimly surveyed the multiple lacerations and the deep gash on his left leg and shoulder area. Moving forward she moved the cloth of his kimono out of the way to inspect his wounds closer.

The acrid smell of acid burns filled her nostrils, causing them to sting slightly as the stench invaded them. There was not only gashes, but also severe burns that were red and angry along the outline of his wounds. It looked almost like hot poison had been thrown on him.

Frowning, she pulled back to a standing position and leveled a calm look at her mother.

"Mom, can you please get me some bandages, burn cream, ointment, and anything you can think of to treat burns and lacerations. I am also going to need some water and washcloths to clean him."

Nodding, Mrs. Higurashi departed quickly on her mission to retrieve the items Kagome had requested. Turning to Souta, Kagome saw him studying the youkai spread on her bed, making it seem much smaller than it actually was. It was a full size, for crying out loud. It wasn't like she had put him on a single. Yet, his tall frame made it seem like a baby's cot almost.

"Souta, thanks for your help. Can you leave now so I can work on him?" Her brother opened his mouth to protest and she quickly added, "I'll tell you anything you want to know as soon as I get him situated. Okay?"

Reluctantly, Souta nodded before saying, "Alright. But you had better promise."

Grinning, she said softly, "I promise. And thanks for helping me get him up here."

Souta waved away her thanks. "Aw, it was nothing sis." Casting her a teasing smile on his way out he added at the doorway, "Besides, I couldn't let a wimpy girl like you try to drag a guy around by herself, could I?"

Sticking her tongue out at him, Kagome smiled to herself as his laughter faded down the hallway.

Shaking her head in mirth, she turned once more to the peaceful countenance of the demon lord. Pulling her desk chair to the side of the bed, she positioned it so it would be readily available once she took up residence in it tonight when she watched over him.

'My, what a comfy night this is going to turn out to be,' she griped to herself as she took a pair of large metal scissors from her door and made her way back to him.

Sighing in regret, Kagome began cutting the ruined silk from Sesshoumaru, throwing the scraps in a heap on her floor as she worked.

Removing the armor was a bit difficult, but after finding the leather straps used to keep it on, the front came off easily enough. It was the back portion she was dreading.

Reaching out, she pulled his swords from the sash at his waist, almost holding her breath as she did so, afraid that he would somehow sense their absence and awake to attack her.

An audible sigh of relief left her as she placed the Tensaiga and Toujikin side by side on her desk, the lacquered surface of their sheathes gleaming faintly beneath the desk lamp.

Returning back to him, she finished with the rest of his garments, shoes and all, except for some cloth wrapped around his groin area.

Blushing, Kagome thought to herself while putting the scissors away, 'Okay, there are just some places on a person's body I need to know nothing about.'

The armor she placed on the floor at the side of her desk, and made a mental note to clean it the next time she got a chance. She figured she could fill some of the hours she was going to spend nursing the injured youkai working on it; it would provide just the opportunity she needed. Boredom was not something she dealt well with.

After everything was removed, Kagome went to her closet and got a long velour blanket from the top, shaking it out and hanging it over the back of the chair. She would cover him with that as soon as she was done administering the medicine and bandages. Those wounds didn't look like anything more confining than the light blanket would feel good against them. Which meant no 'clothes' for him for a while.

'Not like he would appreciate human clothes of this era anyway,' she wryly thought to herself as her mother came back into the room laden with all the utensils she had requested.

Her grandfather had retreated to his room muttering about demons taking over his home and how he got no respect from his family.

'At least he won't be throwing scrolls at Sesshoumaru,' Kagome thought in relief while washing away the caked blood from his skin.

Mrs. Higurashi remained with her daughter, silently watching as Kagome gently ran the green saturated cloth over the well-muscled form of the passed out man before her.

'Youkai,' Mrs. Higurashi silently corrected herself.

She wasn't at all sure it was proper to have her 19 year old daughter keep a full grown male in her room....in her bed no less. But seeing the extent of his injuries she didn't think she would have much to worry about. No male would be feeling amorous with those kinds of wounds.

Kagome was grateful that Sesshoumaru was unconscious throughout her tending him. She was wincing enough for him as it was every time she had to scrub a little at a particularly stubborn crusted laceration. That just could not feel good.

At last, the task was done, and she then moved to the pile of white gauze and ointments littered on the floor by the scraps or ruined silk. Rummaging through, she picked out a few rolls of gauze and some ointments. Standing, she unscrewed the small tops on the metallic tubes of medicine and placed the rolls of gauze on the bed by his hip.

Putting the tops into her jeans pocket, she leaned over him to closely examine the cuts, watching in a bit of morbid fascination as his muscles twitched as his body slowly regenerated itself back to his usual healthy self. But even she could see that it was going much slower than it should have been.

Something just wasn't connecting as quickly as it should be to heal the Taiyoukai, and Kagome silently wondered at what that could be.

When dealing with a demon of Sesshomaru's caliber it would take something powerful and deadly indeed to get to the great Taiyoukai this badly.

Shaking her head in bewilderment, she squeezed a generous portion of the thick white cream into her palm and began lightly dabbing it over and in his injuries. It was supposed to cool burns and prevent any added irritation after bandaging over said areas.

Kagome ignored the nasty feel of greasy film that was coating her hands, and put a large amount of medicine over the worst injury he had, the long deep cut on his leg. Out of all the nicks and cuts on his body, that one looked the worst, going almost to bone and exposing muscle and tissue to the naked eye.

A wave of queasiness passed through her stomach again, but she steadfastly ignored it as she grabbed a piece of his ruined kimono to wipe her hands clean on. It wasn't like he could ever use it again any way, and besides she was going to throw the remains in the trash as soon as she was able to.

In fact, it looked like her mother already found the offending soiled scraps more than her house-cleaning could handle, and was gathering them up with a wrinkled nose, holding them at arms length in one hand while leaving the room.

Smiling softly at her mother's antics, Kagome then grabbed up the webbed material of white gauze and began tightly wrapping them around his arms, shoulder, leg, and even his chest, to protect the wounds on his back. Those ones proved particularly annoying to dress, considering she had to sit on the side of the bed, pull him up so he was leaning fully against her front, his forehead resting on her shoulder with his warm breath fanning her neck, and clumsily wrap the gauze around his torso.

Blushing the entire while she was performing this task, she constantly reminded herself to ignore the close contact she was keeping with a mass murderer, true one of the most handsome mass murderers she had ever seen, but a killer just the same. The only other guy she had ever gotten this close to physically, without her life being in jeopardy, was Inu Yasha. And those times were fleeting and far between with nothing more than an embrace passing between them.

When the familiar jab of bittersweet pain shot through her system, Kagome firmly pushed it away and instead focused completely on what she was doing.

Securing all of the bandages with white strong tape, she got up and grabbed the thin blue blanket. Laying it over him till it covered him to his shoulders, she couldn't prevent herself from gazing at the ill Taiyoukai softly and running her fingers in a caress over his crescent marked forehead. Moving the tips of her fingers, she lightly ran them over the blue symbol gracing his white skin, continuing on to trace the maroon stripes slashed across each cheek.

It just wasn't fair that someone could have tattoo like marks on their face and still manage to look good. Life was just too unfair sometimes.

Grinning at her random thoughts, she moved back to take her seat on the hard surface of her oak colored desk chair. Crossing one jean clad leg over the other, she regarded her grey socked feet a moment before raising her eyes to study the slumbering Taiyoukai on her bed.

"If someone had told me I would be sitting here watching you sleep on my bed 500 years into the future I have to admit I would have laughed at them and probably figured them as insane," she commented offhand to the motionless male.

Of course, he didn't show any sign of actually hearing anything she said, and Kagome began questioning her own sanity at even talking to a passed out youkai that had attempted to kill her more times than she could count.

Running her soft blue-grey eyes back over the length of him, she saw a few spots of blood still marring the white fur or his tail and decided that she might as well clean it while he was passed out. She didn't think he would have appreciated her efforts if he was awake.

Stretching her tired arms above her head, she moaned softly at the pull of overtaxed muscles, before slouching in weariness and grabbing up the washcloth once more. Wringing it out, she gently unwound his tail from around his shoulder, pulling out the long length till it rested over her lap to pool with its tip wrapped around her feet on the floor. She smirked as the soft fur tapped against her foot, his tail tip acting like a cats and flopping up and down in his sleep.

"You're nothing but a big puppy, aren't you?" she asked the slumbering Taiyoukai. His unconscious state gave her the courage to voice thoughts that she would never have dreamed of if he had been lucid and aware. Hell, in the past she had but looked at him and he had tried to kill her. She couldn't imagine what he would have done if he had heard her say something that insulting in person.

Thanking Kami for giving her the reprieve of him sleeping, Kagome methodologically cleansed the ivory hair on his tail and hummed to herself while doing it. She didn't want to turn on the radio in the fear that, being as canines had such a better sense of hearing than other animals, the vibrations and noise from the speakers would wake him up. That was the last thing she wanted.

Her mother had not returned, and Kagome assumed she had wisely left her daughter and her new 'guest' alone so that she could take care of him without further distraction. Handling a Taiyoukai caused one to devote their full attention to them. Arrogant creatures that they were, she doubted if Sesshomaru would take kindly to being cared for by a human.

Two hours later, Kagome placed his now pristine tail by the bed so that it trailed onto the floor from under his blanket. Raising from her bent over spot again, she muffled a curse as her neck screamed out in protest from being hours in the same position. Putting a hand to his forehead, she breathed a sigh of relief at feeling how cool it was, brushing the silver bangs back from his skin.

Tapping his nose playfully, she said in a teasing tone, "Alright, Sesshy my boy, you stay here while I take a quick shower. Don't move!" Giving him another tap for emphasis, she retrieved a pair of blue and red plaid pajama pants and a red thermal top from her closet. Getting the appropriate undergarments, she glanced once more at his quiet form before going into the bathroom that was attached to her bedroom. Leaving the door open so she could keep an eye on him, she suppressed a blush at taking off her clothes in the sight of a male and instead focused her mind on running the water for a shower and putting her dirty clothes in the hamper.

Stepping inside and pulling the plastic curtain covered in blue and yellow fish, she let out a blissful sound of enjoyment as the warm needles of water massaged her abused body.

Washing her body quickly, she didn't linger in the shower longer than necessary, very aware of the demon lying on her bed but a room away. She could just feel the embarrassment of being seen in the buff by the Taiyoukai of the West.

'Ugh, I'm not even going to joke about that,' she thought to herself while rinsing the last of the conditioner from her black tresses.

Turning off the water, she grabbed a large white towel from the rack beside the bathtub and wrapped it securely around herself before leaving the safety of the shower cubicle. Looking into her bedroom, she breathed a sigh of relief upon seeing Sesshoumaru still in the same spot she had left him in, not even a hair seeming to have moved in the few minutes she had taken to get clean.

Drying herself quickly, she wrapped the damp towel around the heavy cape of her hair and put on her pajamas. The nights had begun to get a bit colder since Fall was now approaching, so no longer could she get by with just shorts and a tank top. Yet another thing for her to be grateful for....the weather making it so she didn't have to wear something skimpy to be comfortable during the night time. That would have been beyond torture.

Putting the now saturated towel in the hamper, she combed out her hair and braided it before padding over on silent feet to sit again on the hard chair. Shifting around a bit, she couldn't resist patting his tail like she would a dog's.

"Well, you were a good boy for once. Thanks for staying in here and not getting into any trouble while I took a shower."

In a very odd way Kagome was beginning to enjoy talking to the unconscious Sesshomaru. It gave a certain amount of freedom to be able to voice her opinion and say what she wanted without fear of painful death. Quite liberating really.

Settling back fully onto the chair, she picked up his heavy breastplate and checked it over.

"Ugh. What have you been getting into?" she wrinkled her nose in distaste as she asked, grimacing at the splotches of dried rust colored blotches on the strong bony structure. Glancing to the night stand, she noticed with pleasure that there was a clean bowl of water, a new pink washcloth and some matching dry hand towels sitting together.

"Thank you, mom!"

Happy that she wouldn't have to get up to get those items herself, Kagome began cleaning and polishing Sesshoumaru's armor. Her work taking her long into the night as she watched over an oblivious Lord of the Western Lands.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *


	2. Delerious Dog Demon

Perhaps the devil was short of assistants, Sesshomaru thought through a haze of pain. The torturing imps were doing an exemplary job on his thigh and back.

He fought to detach himself from the agony. Float above it, beyond the reach of fiery pincers, a play that had stood him in good stead during countless other battle wounds.

'Control it, Sesshoumaru,' his own subconscious' steely voice reverberated inside his head. 'They can touch you only if you are weak enough to allow them to.' But it wasn't the pain crushing him in its grip this time. It was the barren reaches inside his soul, the overwhelming sense of waste....

What did it matter if he screamed for an eternity? No one would hear him. No one would care.

Fool, he derided himself in disgust. Don't be a fool. Whatever lies beyond this mist, face it like a true demon. If it's hell you're in, you deserve it. You've earned it.

If they kept a tally of sins in the Dark One's kingdom, Sesshoumaru Taisho's must be long indeed.

The slightest groan squeezed from between the Demon Lord's white lips, and he shifted, trying to get away from the pain.

With fierce determination, he tried to force his eyes open, the lids so heavy they seemed nailed to his cheekbones. Spears of light screwed relentlessly into the center of his skull, his stomach threatening revolt as he struggled to focus.

'What the hell?' The thought streaked through his beleaguered brain as his sense of smell became fully functional along with his bleary eyesight. In his imagination of what the underworld would be like he had never thought of this garish form of torture— hell was an array of smells and colors that would make any rational youkai ill. Bright blue walls with gold accents on the borders. The scent of green apple and fresh vanilla was overpowering in a thick sickly sweet blanket.

The saccharine odor was making his stomach churn even more in protest, and Sesshoumaru wished he could block it all out. Already the headache he'd had since waking was becoming a full-blown migraine.

Most alarming of all, bare inches from his face a pair of small brown eyes in a distorted multi-colored face peered at him, unblinking. Instinctively he inhaled deeply while he tried to shift away from it, trying to identify what exactly hovered so close. Unfortunately, the vanilla had overloaded his over-sensitive nose to where nothing was discernable, and if that wasn't bad enough the odd face moved with him, inescapable.

Suddenly something swept it out of the way, a voice, a low scolding murmur, drifting through the haze. Another figure appeared in its place. A soft pale oval swam before him — large, troubled blue-grey eyes, raven-black hair. A mouth carved in generosity and sweetness.

'An angel?' he wondered in his fever induced delirium. 'Was it even possible?'

Except this heavenly apparition seemed strongly familiar to him. As though he should know her. However, her relationship to him remained a mystery.

"Buyo! You naughty cat, get off of him."

The female voice that was filled with winsome music, her brow creasing in concern. He noticed that when she'd come closer to him the smell of apples got a little bit stronger.

'Heaven.... was he in heaven?' Sesshoumaru swallowed hard. There must be some mistake. Kami knew, when they found it, he'd be hurled down into the abyss. He had to lie still, quiet, not betray the truth about himself.

She leaned closer and Sesshoumaru could make out the red of the shirt she was wearing. The crew-neck collar was askew, turned at an odd angle till one of her smooth collarbones was exposed. Wisps of hair tumbling in a most troubling disarray trailed over one scarlet encased shoulder, displaying a messy braid.

'An untidy angel?'

He couldn't remember any such pictures he'd seen as a pup. Every wing feather had been in place with military precision, every golden tress expertly curled.

She evidenced a most appalling lack of heavenly discipline.

Sesshoumaru tried to speak through parched lips. "Wh-who are...Wh-where..."

"I'm going to take care of you, Sesshoumaru. Just lie still and let me redress your wounds," the angel requested. "If you'll stay still it will all be over in a moment."

"Over? Wh-what?"

She drew something from beside her into his line of vision. Sesshomaru unconsciously shrank back as he stared at the small needle threaded with black string.

'This must be hell after all!'

He knew he was acting out of character from his usual stoic self, but he did have a raging fever and was terribly weak, so he figured he was to be granted allowance for his behavior.

Besides, never in his entire youkai life had Sesshoumaru needed to be stitched with a human's primitive methods. His accelerated healing had always taken care of any injury he had sustained in the past. Even the blow from the Tetsusaiga that Inu Yasha had nailed him with. For some reason his demon power was hardly functioning properly at all.

Now it looked like the wounds on his body would have to be treated the same as if he were a human.

A realization that thoroughly disgusted the Taiyoukai and made the pounding in his temples grow.

Her hand was quivering so hard it would be a wonder if she didn't end up stabbing him in a vulnerable spot with it.

Following his amber gaze to her trembling hand, Kagome gave a timid smile and apologized.

"Sorry for the shaking."

'Aw, a polite demon from hell then,' he surmised wisely in his foggy mind.

"I've never done this before and only have a couple of veterinary books on dogs and cats to guide me." Smiling again, she tried to lighten the mood. "It must work about the same, don't you think?"

"Torture...dogs in....hell? What for? Biting their owners for stealing food from the table?" came his puzzled questions as a confused frown marred his brow. The amber eyes looking back into her own were a bit glassy and unfocused.

"Hell? What are you talking about, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome's face now held bewilderment.

'Maybe he has a higher fever than I thought,' she worried before talking to the obviously delirious dog demon. "I just need to stitch the cut on your leg. You aren't healing on your own quickly enough and I don't want you getting a worse infection."

She flashed back to the memory of why she had a needle and thread, hovering over Sesshoumaru.

Kagome had been dozing in her desk chair for about an hour when some sixth sense had woken her up, urging her to check on her patient.

Rubbing her gritty eyes, she'd first checked the time on the white and black wall clock.

3:47am. Looking quickly to Sesshoumaru she'd felt a sinking in her middle as she saw him breath in a slight wheeze. His chest, visible now because the blue blanket was bunched around his waist, was rising and falling in a jerky fashion.

Standing, she leaned over his fitful form to place a hand upon his brow. Trepidation darkened her eyes when she felt the dry heat of a dangerously high fever. Kagome wasn't sure if a dog demon's physiological system ran more along the basis of a human or a canine.

Either way she knew his temperature was way above where it should be. The fact that it was a dry heat emanating from him did not bode well.

Thinking quickly, she pulled the blanket completely off and gasped in surprise at seeing the red stain coming through the bandage on his thigh. If that was anything to go by the wound on his back would be the same.

'There goes my favorite comforter,' a voice inside snipped before she'd firmly pushed it away. There were more important things to worry about.

Deftly, she unraveled the now ruined gauze from his leg and chest. When she performed the latter once more she'd rested him against her and the heat coming from him made her feel like _she_ had a fever herself.

The cuts were still healing, but his youkai healing was not working nearly fast enough.

They were now a bit more closed than before, but an angry red surrounded the areas.

'That would explain the infection'

Knowing what had to be done, she quietly left her bedroom to stealthily make her way into the living room. Turning on the overhead light, she breathed a sigh of relief while hurrying over to her mother's sewing basket set beside the couch.

Digging passed the multiple colors of embroidery thread, crochet hooks, and thimbles Kagome finally came across what she was looking for.

Making a sound of triumph, she smiled happily at the blue plastic container of a sewing kit. Closing the lid of the sewing basket, she ran as silently as she could, turning off the light as she passed it, and went upstairs to the injured Taiyoukai.

Rushing into her bathroom, she turned on _that_ light as she opened the sink cabinet and retrieved rubbing alcohol.

Brandishing her prizes, she extinguished the momentary illumination, hurrying back to Sesshoumaru's side. Setting the kit and disinfectant on the now cluttered night stand, she removed the needle and thread before making sure the bedroom door was closed.

Turning back to attend Sesshoumaru she noticed his amber eyes were open and Buyo was currently laying across the dog demon's chest. The two were studying one another warily.

Kagome moved forward and removed the obese feline from the distrustful youkai, scolding the family cat as she did so. Gingerly, she perched herself at his hip, starting a little when Sesshoumaru's hand knotted into her shirt bottom, as if to assure himself he wasn't alone.

Which now brought them to the situation they currently found themselves in. With her trying to look confident with her impromptu suture and Sesshoumaru gazing at her doubtfully.

Apparently, he didn't even know who she was, if his behavior thus far was anything to take into account.

With him semi-aware Kagome worried about opening the bottle of isopropyl. If it irritated her inferior senses she couldn't imagine the overpowering effect it would have on him.

Then again, Inu Yasha passed out any time a scent overwhelmed his senses. Perhaps this wouldn't be a bad thing after all....

He struggled partially upright, his head cracking against the headboard behind him.

"Stitch my wounds? That means I'm...still alive." Sesshomaru felt no particular pleasure in the realization.

Those blue-grey eyes widened with astonishment beneath ridiculously thick lashes. "Of course you're still alive!"

"I prefer to stay that way." He grimaced while reaching for the needle and thread. "Give me...that."

Horror flooded her face. Quickly she pulled the sharp implement out of distance of his questing hand. "You can't possibly —"

"I'm afraid I must...insist. You're shaking so hard you'll never hit the wound correctly. I prefer not to draw this out any longer than ...necessary." A clear expression of distaste graced his beautiful flushed features.

She still didn't look ready to surrender her mission, and he watched closely as she reached over to the night stand to pick up a clear bottle of liquid and settle it between her knees.

Kagome gave the stubborn Lord an apologetic stare.

"I'm afraid I'll have to apologize in advance for this too, but there is no other way."

Amber eyes narrowing in anger, Sesshoumaru growled in his throat while pushing his torso forward to take the bottle from her.

Unscrewing the top quickly, Kagome winced when the strong smell of medicine entered his olfactory system and promptly made him unconscious.

All Sesshoumaru felt was an explosion of bright sparks of pain explode in his brain before he passed out again.

"Thank goodness that worked," Kagome told the silent room. Carefully putting her utensils on the night stand again, she repositioned the large Taiyoukai till he lay flat once more.

Eyeing his leg in some fear, she disinfected the needle, thread, and both her hands and then set to work.

Pulling the thin black material through muscle and tissue, she mumbled unhappily, "This really just isn't my day."

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Putting the last piece of tape over the white gauze, Kagome let out a groan of exhaustion as she placed the blue blanket over Sesshoumaru's quieted tall frame.

The entire procedure of putting him back together had been long and nerve wracking. Never again did the young miko want to go through pushing metal through skin like she was simply making a design on a tea towel.

Shuddering in disgust, she deposited the used gauze, bowl of dirty water, and the rest of the items she had used for her little 'surgery' in the bathroom sink. Tomorrow morning she would ask her mother to take care of it. She didn't think she could stand seeing the red tinged water with its sharp needled lying on the bottom of the ceramic bowl without getting physically ill.

"I hope you appreciate all this, you big puppy," came her disgruntled comment.

But, seeing as how it _was_ the Lord of the Western Lands we were talking about that was highly unlikely. Thanking a human? Yeah, sure. That would happen right about the time Naraku and Inu Yasha settled down together for a tea party.

Giggling at her own random thoughts, Kagome shook her head at herself thinking, 'Okay, girl. You have officially reached the point of needing sleep no matter what. Any more delusional episodes and someone will commit you to the nuthouse.'

Scooting the uncomfortable chair closer to Sesshoumaru, she wearily took post their again. Shivering a bit from how cold it was in the room, she eyed his long white tail.

'Why not,' she told herself with a grin while picking up the heavy silk textured appendage and draping it over her lap like a throw. Sighing in contentment at how warm it made her, she shifted her blue-grey eyes to his beautiful face with the markings of his station and heritage over his alabaster skin.

Petting his tail she informed him jovially, "Hey, it's only fair you share some body heat since you are keeping me up all night, took over my entire bedroom, and are sleeping in the only bed."

Of course the youkai slept on, breathing a little easier and the red color not so visible on his cheekbones any more. The fever that had been consuming him earlier had gone down as she worked, which Kagome was eternally grateful for. The thought of giving Sesshoumaru an in-bed bath to keep him cool was not that appealing.

She could just see him waking up and either killing her right away for supposedly molesting him in his sleep, or telling her she was a demon from hell tormenting him again.

Kagome caught her bottom lip between her teeth and continued to look at him, so still, so seemingly vulnerable, helpless. But he wouldn't be thus forever. Her fingers stole up to the place where her shirt was twisted to cover her other shoulder that hadn't been exposed earlier. There she touched the fading scars that marred the smooth skin, a tracery of teeth marks that might have ended her life.

She closed her eyes, remembering the wolf she had helped at Kouga's request, one so weak it couldn't even lift its great head. She'd tended it, trusted it. But the instant it was strong enough, the day she had felt confident to tend it on her own, the beast had tried to tear out her throat. If she hadn't managed to grasp her bow handle, striking the creature on its wounded side while calling for Kouga, Kami alone knew what might have happened.

Yet, even as Kaede had tended the gashes left by the fangs, Kagome hadn't blamed the animal. The fault had been her own. She'd known what he was when she made the decision to help him.

The wolf she had been able to take comfort in the fact that Kouga was there to subdue in case it got out of hand, but she couldn't handle this Taiyoukai so simply. The one thing she was certain of was that he was a youkai wreathed in violence— his very life's work was bound up in hurting instead of healing, imposing the will of a mightier race on a weaker one. And that was not the least of her worries.

She pushed them aside and stared seriously at Sesshoumaru's slumbering body.

"I don't know what I have gotten myself into, but I can hardly just dump you in the middle of no where now. Best to get you well and hope you don't decide to leave any teeth marks of your own when you go."

Somehow, she doubted she would come from this entire episode unscathed. She just wasn't that lucky.

If that was to be her plan, there was a great deal to plan before he came back to his full strength. She had to make him as comfortable as possible now that the first stage of his ordeal was over— after all, an uncomfortable dog demon had a tendency to bite.

At least she had one thing she could hold over his arrogant head in case he started to get too full of himself during his convalescence.

A bit of an evil smirk graced her rosy lips. "Ha! I wonder how many people know you are completely out of it when you get sick." Thinking about how often demons _did not_ remain ill for extended periods of time she doubted it was many. Perhaps his parents, but no one else.

Giving him another reassuring pat on his tail, she gave him a sympathetic look. "Don't worry, I won't tell any one. You're secret is safe with me."

Sesshoumaru slept on.

Yawning loudly, Kagome slouched further on the chair. It was now 5am and in a couple of hours the whole household would be getting up to start their day. Souta would be going to highschool, grandpa would be telling anyone who would listen to him about this curse or that, her mother would be cleaning the house and maintaining the home and Kagome....well she would be playing nurse to a mass murdering youkai.

"Yippy for me," came her less than enthusiastic reply as her half closed eyes kept themselves trained on Sesshoumaru.

'Good thing I am not in school right now. I can just hear grandpa's excuses this time for why I wasn't in class.'

After Kagome had graduated from highschool she had forgone going to university simply because her future in the Sengoku Jedai was so uncertain. The shikon shards still needed to be found, and at the time she had made the decision Inu Yasha had yet to make a choice.

The bitter part of her wished she had enrolled in college any way. At least then she could have said she had a life to live over here to help her avoid the hanyou for a while.

The familiar prickle of tears assaulted her eyes, causing her to sniff and hurriedly wipe away the few drops of water that managed to escape from her tear ducts.

'Damn, I thought I was passed this part of the whole 'healing process,' she told herself in frustration while scrunching her lids tightly over her eyes to stem the consistent water flow.

Sniffling again, she gave a start of surprise and uttered an "Eep!" when she felt the tail that had been laying placidly over her thighs snake around her waist and tighten. The tip was once again flicking up and down softly against her stomach, a soothing tattoo of beat that transmitted a bit of comfort to the distraught miko.

Rubbing her eyes free of moisture, she stared incredulously at the dead to the world Taiyoukai whose tail was wrapped around her like a boa.

'What in the world...,' her muddled brain thought. She just didn't know how many more unexpected things she could handle tonight. The considerate gesture of Sesshoumaru just might be the last straw to her already questionable sanity.

Giving him a watery smile, Kagome stretched her legs out till a portion of them lay on the bed with Sesshoumaru, the tips of her toes brushing his middle through his blanket.

Taking a steadying breath, she regarded the beautiful creature before her.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru."

For once she actually got some sort of response from him. The tail squeezed her a moment as though he had heard her and his hand laying next to her foot lightly moved to rest on her ankle.

Chuckling softly, Kagome rested her head to the side a bit on her shoulder, and settled in to keep up her vigil on the paradox that was Sesshoumaru.

* * * * * * * * * * * *


	3. Awaken

Mrs. Higurashi silently opened the door to her daughter's room and went inside. A gentle smile tilted her lips when she saw Kagome sleeping at an odd angle in the wooden chair with what looked like a big fluffy boa draped around her stomach and legs.

'It must be attached to that young youkai,' she thought to herself as she followed it to where it disappeared under the blue blanket in the vicinity of his waist. 'Since Inu Yasha has ears I wouldn't be surprised if it was a tail.'

Moving further into the room, she glanced over the tall frame sleeping what seemed to be a serene slumber noticing that it looked like he hadn't moved from his position all night long.

'Must be exhausted after everything that had happened yesterday and getting his wounds stitched. That would be painful for anyone.'

Her stare moved to her daughter's face, smiling in fondness at the picture she made with her mouth hanging open and her head lolling at what would have been a painful position awake.

Shaking her head at the durability of the young, Mrs. Higurashi padded in her white socked feet to the bathroom and picked up all of the used utensils in the sink. From the look of the water and rags putting the youkai back together had been more gruesome than first thought. Even though she had offered to help Kagome take care of their new 'guest' she had adamantly refused. The time spent in the feudal era had changed her daughter from the once open and trusting girl she raised to a more mature but distant adult.

Somehow, she wasn't so sure that was a good thing.

Balancing everything in her hands, she walked back into the bedroom, the yellow material of her day dress swishing gently as she came to a stop by Kagome's shoulder. Nudging it with her elbow, she watched in humor as Kagome's eyes immediately opened and looked around the room, as though searching for whoever had touched her.

At first, she stared over the slumbering male on the bed before turning her head towards her mother and seeing her.

"Mom. Is everything okay? Do you need something?" she asked in a husky voice, sleep still evident in her half glazed eyes and scratchy voice.

Chuckling softly Mrs. Higurashi reassured, "No, I just came up to tell you that I'm taking Souta to school and am going to be out shopping for groceries for the rest of the day." Her eyes indicated Sesshomaru. "I figured with our new addition to the household it would be a good idea to stock up on food. He looks like he could eat a lot."

Kagome grinned while trying to yawn at the same time, failing miserably. Stretching in her chair, raising her hands above her head, she wriggled a little as the tail around her tightened in response.

"What time is it?" she asked in a hushed voice, not wishing to wake up Sesshomaru. Having her mom in the same vicinity as the Taiyoukai was not exactly her idea of a best case scenario.

"About 7 in the morning, which means I have to get going. I just wanted to wake you up and let you know it was just going to be you and your friend here for most of the day. At least till the afternoon when I pick up Souta and finish shopping." She shifted her grip on the bowl a bit, water sloshing dangerously close to the edge.

Wide awake at this news, Kagome asked with a frown, "Isn't grandpa going to be at the shrine all day?"

Mrs. Higurashi shook her head in the negative. "No, he has a doctor's appointment uptown today and has already left. There were some tests they wanted to do to make sure his appendix is working fine."

Kagome recalled that recently her grandfather had been complaining of his lower side hurting near the area of his appendix. He hadn't wanted to go to the doctor's, saying that he was a better physician than they could ever be considering he lived with his own body every day, but her mother had finally persuaded him by telling him if he fell ill who would run the shrine? That was all the convincing he needed. Kagome just hadn't known when the precise appointment for his check up was. She couldn't tell if it was good look that he would be out of the way till her mom got home (meaning no random running into her room throwing his scrolls at the dog demon) or worried that she was going to be all alone with the Taiyoukai with no one else around. Not that they could offer much help....

Smiling in her best carefree way at her mother, she got up and gently unwound the length of fur and bone from around her, ignoring the way her mom raised an inquisitive brow at the gesture. Acting as though nothing was out of the ordinary, Kagome walked her mom to her bedroom door.

"Okay, well everything will be fine here. I'll cook him something simple if he wakes up later." Waving her hands in a negligent manner, she continued in a cheery voice. "Don't worry about us. We'll do just fine."

Smiling sweetly at her daughter, Mrs. Higurashi stepped through the door and started to make her way down the hallway, calling over her shoulder, "Have fun, dear. We'll be home later."

"Sure thing mom. Bye Souta!" She called downstairs to her sibling as she heard the front door slam.

The house became almost graveyard silent after her family had departed, causing Kagome to feel a pang of loneliness. Now all she had for company all day was a passed out youkai and an obese cat who was sleeping in the corner on a pile of her clean laundry, getting white hairs all over her favorite black tank top.

Stretching again, she checked on Sesshomaru's temperature to make sure it was still cool, which it was, before gathering another set of clean clothes and heading to the bathroom to repeat the same ritual as last night.

Thanking Kami that Sesshoumaru was passed out and didn't display any voyeuristic tendencies like Mirouku, she placed the folded pair of jeans, undergarments, and blue hooded sweatshirt on the counter-top. She only closed the door long enough to go to the bathroom before opening it again and finishing up disrobing and brushing her teeth.

Stepping under the hot spray of water, she took a little longer to take her shower than she had last night. More confident that he would be sleeping for a while yet before rousing. Besides, with the wound on his leg it wasn't like he could freely move around without any small amount of difficulty.

Scrubbing her hair, she thought over what she would do to keep herself occupied today. Her computer system was looking pretty tempting, spending a few hours returning the e-mails of her highschool friends would at least take up her idle time.

After graduating from highschool all of her childhood friends had moved on to attending colleges right after, Kagome being the only one out of all three who had decided not to. They kept in touch by use of the Internet, but she still felt as though they were slowly drifting apart from one another. What had been the glue that held them together during their adolescent days was now gone, and really they were not the same people they had been back then.

Yes, she would write a few e-mails, perhaps spend an hour or so on e-bay, and then perhaps clean her room a little bit more. That armor had to be put somewhere that her brother wouldn't get any notions of taking it....boys always seemed to long for some type of weaponry to play with. Even if he was a teenager she knew her brother still wouldn't pass up the opportunity to take Sesshoumaru's piece of equipment for who knew what purpose.

'Yep, definitely got to find a place to hide that. The bottom right hand corner of the closet was starting to sound pretty good,' she decided to herself while turning off the water and wrapping herself in a white fluffy towel.

Stepping out of the bathtub, she quickly dried off and donned her clothing, keeping half on eye on her patient in the next room to make sure he hadn't stirred. Thankfully, he slept on, oblivious to his surroundings.

Towel drying her hair before leaving the confines of the bathroom, Kagome let her hair hang loose to air dry and went around the room, picking up random clothes and books littering the floor. She left Buyo alone on her shirt, happy for the fact that he had found a safer place to lay himself than that of the Taiyoukai's chest. She had nearly had a heart attack when she had seen him on there yesterday, with Sesshoumaru looking at him like he was some sort of relative of Jaken. That would have made her think she was in hell too....

Finishing up quickly, she moved her chair over to her desk, turning the lamp off now that the sunlight was weakly piercing the lacy curtains of her window, affording her enough light to see by. Turning on the tower and monitor, she pulled out the sliding stand with her keyboard on it and waited for her PC to boot up. With any luck, this would pass the time until Sesshoumaru either woke up, or her family got home.

Hopefully....

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sesshoumaru struggled within the red mist, sinking and falling, drifting and sailing, lost in a place woven of shadows. Shadows he dreaded, fought a lifetime to forget. Dangerous. So dangerous to let them in, haunting, crippling, weakening him like a subtle poison. But he was tired, too tired to escape them this time, to lock them back into the darkest reaches of that exquisite hell called memory.

The chamber waited for him — huge and cold and glittering red. Rippling bed-curtains the color of fire materialized out of the mist, unfurling like the wings of some hungry dragon around the vast, heavily carved bed, swallowing its prey whole. The young dog youkai huddled within the belly of the beast, drawing himself into a ball, his silvery-white hair tousled, his small clawed hands clutching his knees against his chest to hold the sobs inside.

'Couldn't let them out. Couldn't....'

Desperate, he folded himself up inside, ever so tightly again and again and again, every fear and grief, every bit of pain or joy.

'Make it smaller and smaller...'

Until every fragment of himself disappeared where no one could find it.

Fire bloomed in Sesshoumaru's should as he stirred, restless, trying to shift away so he wouldn't have to see the pup, the glittering chamber, feel the crushing sense of helplessness.

But he couldn't escape, trapped as surely as the child within that hazy world. The gilt door creaked open, light from it slashing across the mist-shrouded bed. He could feel the young youkai's heart thundering, the fear, the despair clawing in his throat. Footsteps, so soft for such a big demon, drummed in Sesshoumaru's ears.

Eyes like pale gold peered down through the swirling haze, probing like fingers, as if they could peel back the top of the pup's head and see inside.

Sweat beaded Sesshoumaru's brow, trickled down his throat.

'No!' he didn't want to see.

"Mama," the pup cried out. "Mama!"

"Your mother isn't here," a deep voice murmured, so cold and unemotional. "She's never coming back."

Sesshoumaru woke with a start, unknowingly causing the girl at the computer desk to jump in fright, as he fought to shove himself upright. Pain exploded in his shoulder, his arm collapsing beneath him, hurling him back against the mound of damp pillows. Knife blades seemed to screw themselves into his shoulder, but even that breath-stealing pain couldn't fully banish the icy shadows of the dragon bed or kill the taste of the little youkai's cry on his lips.

Something butterfly-soft brushed his forehead.

"Sesshoumaru?"

The sweet smell that invaded his senses and the feminine voice stunned him. Unlike the previous encounter with both the odor wasn't unpleasant and the voice was crystal clear to his sharp ears. He clung to it, trying to wrench himself away from the child and the chamber and the echoes that haunted him there. Sweeping the last webs of unconsciousness from his brain, Sesshoumaru forced his eyes open, staring in a face oddly familiar that currently had a worried look to it. Raven-colored hair, alabaster skin, huge worried eyes. He'd thought her an angel.

But no self-respecting angel would let her charge stumble into hell.

"Sesshoumaru," she urged gently while removing her hand, "You called for your mother just now. Are you alright?"

Sesshoumaru stiffened, appalled. Had he called the name aloud? It was contemptible enough to do so in one's dreams, but to voice the name where someone else could hear was unthinkable.

"You must have heard me wrong," Sesshoumaru forced his voice into some semblance of his accustomed chill drawl.

A wry smile twisted her lips before it quickly disappeared.

"Of course. That must have been it," she replied with a solemn tone.

He had a suspicion he was being humored, and Sesshoumaru hated being pandered to like an idiot.

Fixing the girl, that was now perched on a wooden chair in front of what looked like an oddly shaped white table that had a greyish box on it, with an icy stare, he said. "Don't patronize me, human."

Not wanting to antagonize a blatantly lucid Taiyoukai, Kagome resettled herself in her seat while offering a placating rejoinder.

"Sorry. I'll remember not to." Eyeing him in curiosity she couldn't help asking, "So, do you remember who I am now?"

A hard look overcame his handsome features, reinforcing the look of a marble sculpture, the amber of his eyes seeming to freeze.

"The girl who travels with my idiot half-brother."

She smirked, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, that would be me."

Sesshoumaru should have been grateful at her attempts at conversation that were scattering the last vestiges of his dream to the winds. Other images flooded to replace them. Deserted roads he'd traversed alone. Battered ruins that had once been a village. The first crack of a poison whip shattering the unearthly stillness. A trap laid ever so carefully for a fool careless enough to wander into it.

By all logical accounts, he should be on his way to hell now. He could remember his enemies closing in on him. The tramping of their footsteps drawing ever nearer to the Bone-eater's Well in which he'd sought shelter. And even if he dismissed that extraordinary escape, they should have hunted him down while he lay flat on his bak, unconscious. Kami knew, it should've been easy enough for his enemies to find him.

If and when they did find him, this time he'd be ready.

Instinctively, Sesshoumaru groped at his waist. "My swords— where are my swords?"

She indicated the top of the desk with a motion of her hand, sighing. "I had to remove them along with everything else when I treated your wounds."

"Toujikin did not try to control you?"

Surprise flitted over her face. "I hadn't thought of it at the time, but I suppose not." Cupping her chin in one hand, she gave it a moment of consideration before dismissing the issue with a shrug. "Maybe with my natural purifying powers it couldn't work like it usually would and was not able to influence me."

Sesshoumaru's lips tightened. "I see. I suppose it doesn't matter. After all, you must have increased your miko powers, traveling the way you do."

"Yeah, well we have Kikyou now so I'm not as 'in demand' to travel anymore." She couldn't completely keep bitterness from tinging her words.

"Kikyo? She has joined your little group?" He silently called his brother an imbecile. What half-wit welcomed a woman who not only wanted you dead, but had helped your worst enemy against you, into their midst?

"Yes. She has more experience in using miko powers," her blue-grey eyes shifted away to stare at a point beyond the headboard, her mouth a tight line. "Besides, this way I can come home and Inu Yasha can still find shards. So you see, it all works out perfectly."

Sesshoumaru held his silence, but even to Kagome it sounded like a crappy explanation.

'Great Kagome, just ramble on like an idiot.'

For his part, Sesshoumaru knew she was lying. He could hear her heartbeat change at the very mention of the dead priestess. He let it slide though. Petty human problems were not worth his time. Getting out of this...bed and returning to his castle was.

Sesshoumaru pressed his fingertips to his throbbing temple.

"If you would give me my clothes back then I'll leave. As a boon for your aid, I shall let you keep your life."

Kagome frowned at him, shaking a finger in his direction. "Oh no you don't, Mr. I didn't spend all night watching over you, not to mention pulling you out of the well, just so you can try and run off at the first opportunity."

"Quit wasting my time, girl." He growled in his most threatening manner. She was looking at him with a face devoid of emotion, but he could smell a slight twinge of fear in her scent.

"I'm not wasting your time, Sesshoumaru," Kagome argued calmly. "If you'll take a moment to assess the condition of your body you'll see you aren't fit to leave."

Becoming angered at this girl, Kagome he remembered correctly, telling him his body was anything but perfect, he bared his fangs at her a bit.

"Foolish girl, I don't need your primitive human medicines to fix my body. I'm as healthy as I usually am!"

He'd completely forgotten the pain he'd felt upon first waking, his mind now occupied with proving her wrong. If he'd thought about it before reacting, Sesshoumaru would have realized precisely how ridiculous he sounded.

"Riiigghhhtt. Sure," Kagome drawled in skepticism.

'Kami, he's unbelievable!' she thought with exasperation.

Growling louder, he moved to throw the blanket off his body, fully intending to get away from the infuriating female's presence as soon as possible.

His pallor turned an interesting shade of white when the movement caused his shoulder to scream in protest at the action. Swallowing down the urge to vomit as his stomach revolted and his world spun, Sesshoumaru was vaguely aware of Kagome scolding him as she gently helped him to lie down again.

"Will you lay down before you get yourself even more messed up?! For crying out loud, Sesshoumaru, do you want to tear your stitches?"

He hardly heard her. His mind was on the verge of panicking. Never had the healing effect of his youkai blood taken this long to trigger. Something had to be seriously wrong, it was the only solution.

Focusing on the girl hovering over him who was currently replacing the blanket, he interrupted her tirade— something along the lines of threatening to take him to what she called a vet— to demand, "Girl, did you slip me something while I was unable to defend myself?"

Kagome stared at him in silence. Not fully willing to accept that Sesshoumaru sounded like he was accusing her of drugging him. Hell, the way he'd said it you would think she was some kind of date rapist.

Heaving a sigh of frustration, she passed a weary hand over her forehead while leaning back to stand by the bed.

"Does that sound like something I would do?" Putting her hand on her jean clad hip, she tried not to yell at him. "What sense would it make to saddle myself with an irritable arrogant Taiyoukai who not only has taken over my room but my entire life the duration he is here? Oh yes, Sesshoumaru, that's the kind of genius I am. Did I mention I am a masochist as well?"

Okay, he conceded she did have a point.

So, since he knew he'd been foolish to even suggest such a thing he did the best thing he could think of. He changed the subject.

"Is there anyone else here right now?"

Kagome eyed him suspiciously. "Just Buyo."

"If you would ask this Buyo to come here so I can speak to him I'm certain we can come to—"

Her laughter stopped the rest of his sentence. He scowled darkly at her in impatience as Sesshoumaru struggled to sit up, the fresh-smelling blanket sliding down the place of his chest to pool against his stomach. He glimpsed the paleness of his own skin.

'What the devil?'

He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt bed linen against his skin. He'd slept in his kimono and armor as long as he could remember, always prepared to rush from his chamber in a heartbeat. Battles and ambushes, emergencies of all kinds, didn't keep regular daytime hours, and a Taiyoukai would look beyond foolish running around with a sheet clasped about his hips.

Kagome, meanwhile, had been explaining what she had found so funny.

"I don't think it would do much good. You see Buyo is my cat. He takes pride in eating, sleeping, and occasionally playing with Inu Yasha." She kept her eyes glued to his face when the blanket fell low on his body.

She didn't want to be accused of ogling along with everything else.

He raised his gaze coolly to the young woman, intensely aware of his own near-nakedness, and that she had seen it. Why should the thought be so unnerving?

"My clothes seem to have gone missing. Don't tell me that was part of your master plan too."

Laughing nervously, she backed up a few steps while running a hand through her unbound hair.

"Heh, heh. Well, you see with all the blood on them and since you were unconscious when you arrived, not mention you were in desperate need of medical attention— "

He stopped her rambling with a cold voice and dangerous look.

"Where are they, human?"

Gulping, Kagome grabbed up the bottle of rubbing alcohol. Just in case he decided to go ballistic.

Sesshoumaru's look got more deadly as his eyes fell on the clear bottle of liquid the girl clasped tightly in front of herself like a shield.

"They're in the garbage," came her whispered reply. The scent of her unease was permeating the room, causing his nostrils to flare slightly. "I had to cut them off you and afterwards they were too ruined to salvage. But I can get you new clothes when you're a little better." She finished in a rush, self-consciously fiddling with the cap on the isopropyl.

Sesshoumaru restrained the need to howl in outrage, instead settling for calmly stating more than asking, "You removed my clothes from me and then destroyed them."

Kagome nodded while backing a few more steps to the door. Who would have thought he'd be so upset...

Cracking the knuckles of his hand loudly, he cast a death glare at her.

Deciding now would be a good time to retreat, Kagome backtracked to the door, fumbling behind her for the knob.

"I'll just go get you some food and something to drink. Don't move, okay?"

Before Sesshoumaru could get out more than another growl, she was out the door.

'Man, he's pissed,' she thought, leaning against the hallway wall to calm her racing heart and to make sure he wasn't following.

At the continued silence from her bedroom, she let out a sigh of relief and looked at the bottle in her hand, giving a short breathless laugh.

'I can't believe my best form of defense is disinfectant!'

Shaking her head, she moved away from the wall and made her way downstairs to the kitchen, making sure to put the rubbing alcohol in the pocket of her blue hooded sweatshirt.

'Just in case...'

Looking through the white cabinets of the kitchen, she pondered again who could have hurt Sesshoumaru and why he wasn't healing properly. Well, at least not at the rate of a youkai.

'It could be Naraku, but he's never used this type of poison in an attack before,' she reasoned while taking out a wok and the ingredients for a stir-fry.

Plugging it in, she set it to the right temperature and waited for it to warm up. Pulling her hair into a high ponytail with a rubber-band, she reflected on Sesshoumaru.

The good news was that his assailants did not know where their prey had vanished to. Which probably meant they were combing the countryside looking for Sesshoumaru's injured body.

Whatever had happened over in the Sengoku Jedai, for some reason fate had seen fit to cast him into her path. Kagome had experienced enough in the last three years to know fate could be malevolent as well as kind, cruel as well as kissed by magic. Time alone would tell which spirits had been responsible for the outcome of this day.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *


	4. Apples

The fading footsteps of the miko caused Sesshoumaru to release a deep sigh, all of his earlier anger seeping away with it, leaving him drained. It just took too much energy to remain angry at a person who was no longer in the same room to appreciate it.

Besides, now that she had left he could get up and hopefully leave, being long gone by the time she made her way back into the bedroom.

Centering himself, he staggered upright, the tiny room swimming wildly before his eyes. The blanket, he wrapped around his waist, tucking the two ends into the hem of his loincloth.

Sesshoumaru grimaced. 'Wonderful. Now I'm wearing a skirt.'

He stumbled his way towards the door he'd seen her go through. His eyes roamed over the items of the room, hardly recognizing any of it.

His two swords lay docilely on the odd tabletop, in front of the grey box he'd seen earlier. This time he noticed odd pictures moving on the center of the cube, with a surface that looked like water but solid at the same time. Just another unknown object to add to his list of derelicts to research.

A multitude of foreign odors invaded his nostrils. Scents that he'd never come across before. Concentrating, he slowly pulled them apart, examining each one separately for familiarity, delving deeply.

When the scent of apples registered, Sesshoumaru latched onto it.

Softly sniffing the air, he painfully made his way to the closet where it seemed to be originating from the strongest, his tail trailing behind him.

Sweat broke out along his skin from the exertion of moving his battered body. A frustrated growl left his throat at how weak he still was.

Bracing his hand on the gold doorjamb, he breathed in slowly, taking the smell in fully.

Kagome's scent clung to the clothes hanging from weird metal objects on a wooden rack, wrapping itself around him. It wasn't unpleasant, but under the miko's sweeter smell there were traces of his brother's. The good thing was it had faded, denoting she hadn't been in contact with the hanyou for some time.

Sesshoumaru was sure her absence had something to do with the dead priestess.

The feel of something small and soft tapping his foot brought Sesshomaru from his thoughts. Looking down, he saw a rather fat multi-colored cat batting at his toes. One silver brow rose a fraction as he regarded the diminutive feline assaulting his royal person.

Would no one afford him the proper respect in this entire household?

And speaking of which, just what kind of residence was he now ensconced in? Never in all his travels had Sesshoumaru come across the odd artifacts that he saw in this room.

When he next saw Kagome he would demand she tell him where they were. He was sure there had to be at least one person in this house who would help him escape the girl.

As though his mere thoughts were enough to summon her, Kagome came through the bedroom door weighed down with a plate of human food and what looked to be water.

There went his chance of escaping. Damn her and his youkai senses who had urged him to investigate the scent of apples. He should have simply left it.

Kagome's blue-grey eyes widened at seeing Sesshoumaru leaning towards her closet, the blanket wrapped around his waist like a sarong and Buyo trying to kill his foot.

"What are you doing up?!" She walked into the room and quickly set the tray down on the chair. Hurrying over to him, worry clouded her face and was thick in her voice. "You shouldn't be walking yet! You're going to hurt yourself more."

At first she had been a little afraid to come back to her bedroom that housed the dog demon. The sound of his knuckles cracking and the look in his eyes were a great deterrent to the young woman. It took most of her courage just to walk through the door and face him again. However, all worries for herself vanished upon spotting him out of bed.

Stopping alongside the Taiyoukai, she noticed that there was a thin film of perspiration lining his flawless skin, the color high on his elegant striped cheekbones. Ignoring his glacial stare, she reached up to check his temperature, following when he jerked his head away.

"You temperature is a little high," she stated with a disapproving frown. "You need to get back in bed." It was an order not a suggestion.

Annoyance could clearly be discerned from his face. "I do not take orders from a human girl."

Her generous mouth took on an obstinate line while she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Be that as it may, you're going to take the 'friendly advice' of this one and get back in bed."

He straightened to his impressive height, turning fully to glare at her, noticing for the first time how short she was.

'She barely comes up to my collarbone...'

Before Sesshoumaru could deliver a scathing retort a sharp pain shot through his big toe. Stifling a curse, he stared with death in his amber eyes at the cat who meowed up at him.

Kagome tried not to groan when she saw Buyo bite the dog demon.

That cat was going to get the both of them killed.

She tried to play it off, using his distracted attention to grab Sesshoumaru's wrist and tug lightly.

"Heh, heh. Buyo is used to playing with Inu Yasha and I guess he thought he'd see if you wanted to too."

He shifted his scowl to direct it at her, causing Kagome to question whether it was a good idea to have saved Buyo.

'No extra scraps for that cat for a week,' she vowed silently, releasing her hold on him.

"Would you please, please go lay down?" Insert best begging look here. It usually worked on his brother....

Gritting his teeth, he bit out, "Fine. But first tell me where the privy is."

She blinked in confusion, clearly not understanding. "Privy?"

Impatience coated his voice. "Yes. A place in which one relieves their body of natural waste."

"Oh," came her intelligent replay, her face flaming red. Indicating for him to follow her she said, "Through this door. I warn you though, it's like none you've used before so I'll have to explain how it works."

Limping into a room attached to the bedroom, he blinked to adjust his eyes to a sudden flair of light that illuminated every corner.

Yet more contraptions he had no knowledge of. This was becoming an annoying habit.

Kagome never looked at him as she explained what a toilet and sink where and how to work them.

After he silently nodded to show he understood, she departed, closing the door softly behind her with a 'click', biting her lower lip.

'Okay, that was beyond weird.' Never in a thousand years did Kagome imagine she would one day be explaining plumbing to Sesshoumaru, Taiyoukai of the West.

Her life really was wack.

Discreetly moving away from the bathroom, she took up residence back at the bedside, breathing a sigh of relief when Sesshoumaru emerged a few moments later.

With exaggerated slowness he approached the girl and the bed, reveling in causing her a fraction of the irritation she forced on him.

Plastering a false smile on her lips, Kagome consoled her waning patience with visions of strangling the arrogant demon with his own tail.

'He is the absolute limit.'

Sesshoumaru smirked down at her before levering himself to the bed gingerly, propping his upper body against the cold wooden headboard.

Kagome forcibly ignored his bare chest, instead fixing her focus on retrieving the food tray. Taking a seat while cradling the food, she smiled widely at him.

"I cooked some food for you. It's not filet mignon, but it should be eatable."

Sneering in disdain, Sesshoumaru stated, "I do not eat your disgusting human food."

She held on to her cheerful facade, her small hands whitening as they tightened their grip on the tray.

"Normally you probably don't, but you need your strength. Besides I am not going out to hunt something for you so you are going to have to make do."

He made a sound that suspiciously resembled Inu Yasha's 'Keh'.

'Kami, they're more alike than I thought...'

"Come on, Sesshoumaru," She entreated. "I promise I didn't poison it or anything."

That quip did not amuse him.

Sighing in defeat, Kagome placed the food on the ground by her feet and decided to move on to the next thing on the list of 'things to do for Sesshoumaru'.

"Okay, if you are not going to eat then we'll move on to checking your wounds."

A low growl prevented her from reaching for the blanket.

"First, human, you are going to explain to me where I am and what place you have taken me to," Sesshoumaru commanded. He was tired of not knowing his surroundings. For someone like him lack of knowledge could prove deadly. "Secondly, I need some garments. This .... blanket is not enough."

He let silence fall for a moment. "I don't suppose you have a spare kimono stashed somewhere in this disarray?" He glanced around the small room, every inch crammed with Kami only knew what.

She flushed, narrowing her eyes. "I'm afraid not. You could wrap yourself in one of my bathrobes for the time being. It would hardly matter, since you need to stay in bed."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened just a trifle, otherwise his expression flat. "I doubt the color would suit me. I suppose this paltry cover," he said the word like a curse, "will have to do. He wrapped the soft material tighter about him, keeping his arm free.

"But there's no reason you have to dress. You'll hardly offend my modesty since I was the one who" — she had the grace to falter— "who undressed you."

'Oh great Kagome! Remind the temperamental demon how you almost saw him naked!' she yelled at herself.

"Your modesty doesn't concern me in the least, girl. My duty does. I have to get back to my castle immediately."

She seethed at his rudeness while trying to explain. "Your castle? But there's no way—"

"A few hundred miles away. I'm aware of that." Sesshoumaru cut her off coldly.

Kagome realized he thought they were still in the feudal era. With the shrine elevated as it was from the city streets it wasn't like he could hear the blatant differences from what he was accustomed to.

'He no doubt thinks I am keeping him in some local Daimyo's holding, not too far from Kaede's village,' she surmised. Apparently, it might be a good idea to let him know he wasn't precisely in the Japan he knew of.

'This should be fun.'

She almost wished for the rubbing alcohol again. She had accidentally left it on the washer when she had stopped into the laundry room to put some wet clothes into the dryer.

'Damn her lack of luck lately.'

"Ummm.... Sesshoumaru, there really is something I should tell you." Kagome glanced to his darkening face before shifting her eyes away. She ran a hand through her ponytail, a sign Sesshoumaru now knew to be a nervous habit.

"I'm dying of suspense," came his deadpan drawl.

She kept an eye on the clawed hand lying still on the blue blanket, taking small comfort that he wasn't cracking his knuckles this time.

"First off, let me tell you that you are still in Japan. In fact, you're still in what was Inu Yasha's Forest." Gesturing towards the shrouded window she continued. "If you look outside you'll see the Goshinboku still standing."

"That is all very interesting, but what did you mean when you said 'was'?"

'Oh boy, here we go...'

Bracing herself for his reaction she stated as calmly as possible, "Since there is no delicate way to say this I'm just going to be blunt." She gazed deeply into his icy amber eyes. "Sesshoumaru, you are 500 years in the future. You are no longer in the Sengoku Jedai."

It was then things got really interesting....

* * * * * * * * * * * * *


	5. Congratulations

He stared. Those beautiful amber-gold eyes with their slitted ebony pupils looked straight into Kagome's earnest blue-grey ones, and stared. No emotion or outward reaction showed at all on the handsome Taiyoukai's flawless face. An expression that could have been etched in ivory marble that any sculptor would die to get their hands on and recreate.

'Talk about an ice prince.' Kagome thought a bit nervously as the silence stretched between them, only interrupted by the random crackle sound of the computer on the desk de-fragmenting itself.

Sighing heavily, she decided to take his silence as the cue to continue explaining. After all, with all that had happened to Sesshoumaru in the last few days this news must seem like another confusing turn of events to an already seething labyrinth of shadows.

"Look, I know this sounds crazy and impossible. Heck, when I first fell through the well and arrived in the Sengoku Jedai I couldn't believe what I was seeing or hearing either. But I assure you, I am telling the truth. And the truth is that right now you are laying on a bed at the Higurashi shrine located in what used to be Inu Yasha's forest in a large city called Tokyo."

One elegant silvery brow rose to disappear in the fringe of his bangs. His stoic posture remained.

Getting a little unnerved by his lack of emotion, Kagome continued on.

"Normally you shouldn't have been able to get through the Bone-eater's Well to my time era. In fact, the only other person who has ever crossed over to here was Inu Yasha, and even that I cannot explain because I don't understand that myself." Frowning in thought, she absently tapped one finger against her chin as she pondered. "Come to think of it, it may be the fact that you are related to Inu Yasha which allowed you to come through the well to here." This last part sounded as though she was talking to herself, the quiet dog demon completely forgotten for the moment in the face of this new possibility.

If this new theory was indeed true, then there must be more to do with the blood that coursed through the brothers' veins. Somehow, either by through their father or some commonly shared attribute between the two, they were able to transverse time and travel through it like she was. This was going to take some serious thought to figure out.

The cold sound of Sesshoumaru's voice brought her out of her silent revery, her soft eyes focusing on him once more.

"Let me get this straight. I fell through the old well in Inu Yasha's forest, traveled five hundred years into the future, and landed in what you call 'modern day' Japan."

Nodding her head vigorously, she felt a pang of relief that he seemed to be accepting it and figured it out. That he trusted what she was saying to him.

"Yes, that is exactly it. I know it probably isn't some where you want to be. Frankly, I am not too sure I want you here either...."she grinned a moment at him in playful teasing, "but now that you are we can get you healed and figure out a way to get you back."

The sudden hard glint in his eyes and scowl on his face made Kagome pull back from him and eye him warily. A change of expression that quick never boded well. Especially where this dog demon was concerned.

"Stupid girl. Do you think your cheap tricks and illusions could confuse this Sesshoumaru?" That patented arrogant look was all over his face again. "Cease your foolish prattling and tell me the truth of where I am." He flexed his fingers slightly, drawing her attention to them. "Or suffer the consequences for your lies."

Okay, so maybe the way she had just pounced this all on him hadn't been her smartest idea. Actually, looking at her track record for the month nothing she had done so far would make someone think she had ever made an educated decision in her young life. If she wasn't putting too much faith in an unfaithful hanyou she wouldn't have gotten so hurt and left for two weeks. If she hadn't been away to her own era in order to spend some time from her situation with Inu Yasha, Kagome would never have inherited an injured full blooded dog demon. If she hadn't such a compassionate heart she wouldn't have ended up taking the Taiyoukai into her home and found herself in this current scenario.

After this was all over, Kagome had a deep desire to never make another decision without getting it examined from a shrink first. Apparently, she couldn't trust her own judgement. Primarily where the Taisho family was concerned....

"I am not lying to you, Sesshoumaru. These," she indicated her room with a wave of her hand, "Are not illusions. The chair I am sitting on is real, the computer on my desk is from the future, and the bathroom you just used does exist." Crossing her arms over her chest, she suppressed the need to stamp her foot at him. "What more proof do you want?"

Sesshoumaru growled lowly at her. "You call something any novice magician could perform proof?" A smirk shone on his chiseled lips. "Forgive me if I do not believe you. But then I do not make a habit of taking the words of half-wit humans as truth."

She gritted her teeth in frustration, unknowingly directing a baring of teeth at him. "I am not a half-wit!" she yelled at him, fuming. "One would think I am for taking in such an arrogant, pompous, jerk of a youkai, but I'm not."

He let the remark against his character slide and leveled a cool look at her, drumming his clawed fingers on the blue cover.

"Then by all means, prove it to me."

About ready to yank her hair out, Kagome threw her hands up in the air before settling them on her hips. She leaned a bit towards him while all but growling, "Fine! You want proof? Let me get something to prove it to you."

Sesshoumaru inwardly grinned. If nothing else he was getting back at her by making Kagome lose her patience with him. It was only fair he was able to return the favor she so generously bestowed on him since he'd been stuck in this room.

Meanwhile, the miko was slowly perusing her room, her eyes taking in everything they wandered past, searching carefully for something to convince him.

Her blue-grey eyes came to a stop and lit up in triumph on spotting one of her old science books from her senior year. Casting him a self assured look, she quickly got up and retrieved it from its spot on the old two tiered bookshelf in the corner by the window. The cheery blue paint that was once crisp and new was now chipped in places, obviously seeing many years of use.

Hefting the heavy tome in her hands, Kagome walked back to the waiting youkai and sat next to him on the bed, carefully avoiding sitting on his tail that was trailing down the side of the mattress. Ignoring the way he subtly shifted away from her, she held out the book for him to take.

Regarding her smug look silently, he carefully took the square shaped object she presented to him. Inhaling deeply, he took in the scent of paper and ink, surmising it to be a book, but one like none he had ever seen before. Perching it on his lap, he slowly opened it, running the tips of his fingers along the cover, taking in the odd texture of it.

It felt smooth. Like the polished tops of the tables dotting his castle. Hard and strong, with just that hint of wax encasing it all in a protective covering.

The inside parchment was a pristine white. Almost the same color as his hair. This too was something he had never seen. Any type of writing paper that he had come across was always a faded yellow or brown, holding to its characteristics of the woods and bushes it had been crafted from. None of the provinces he knew of had been able to obtain this pure a color before that was so bright and unblemished. The only markings on it were bold black letters that he wasn't familiar with either. There were characters that he did not recognize or was able to decipher, but there was a medium-sized picture at the top left corner of the right page.

Leaning closer to it, he narrowed his gaze to take in the odd 'painting'. It looked like a youkai, but again, like none he had ever seen before. At least not in Japan. Of course there was every possibility that this was from some other country, such as the Neko Youkai he had fought so long ago had been. Still...something just did not ring right about it.

Tapping the picture with a claw, he looked to the girl sitting so close to him, asking, "Girl, what kind of youkai is this? And who painted this picture?"

She grinned, happy that he was asking questions. It had to be a good sign that he was interested if he was willing to figure out what he was seeing.

Bending her head to see what he was pointing to, she felt his warm breath lightly fan over her cheek, causing it to heat a little in a blush. She doubted he noticed how close they were to each other because his whole attention was now back on the place where his finger was tapping the page.

"That isn't a youkai, Sesshoumaru. That's what is called a microbe. It is a being so tiny that it cannot be seen with the naked eye." She grinned over at his incredulous expression. He was cute when confused..... quickly, she pushed that distracting thought away and went back to explaining. "The humans of this time are fascinated with how everything works. Whether it be the processes of a living creature or the stars themselves. So we have what are called scientists, people who spend their lives figuring out the 'mysteries' of our world. One of these scientist genres is called microbiologists. Their job is to study things like this little microbe here," she tapped it with her own finger, "and write down what it is and how it operates. Most things like this microbe aren't that dangerous." She couldn't stop herself from teasing, "In fact, you probably have some of these little guys in contact with you right now."

Sesshoumaru glanced down at himself, looking as though he was searching for the tiny culprits. Her laughter filled the room and she moved back to sit up comfortably. Warm blue-grey eyes met frowning amber ones.

"No, no. You can't see them, remember? Anyway, they won't hurt you."

The look he gave spoke of doubt, but he just asked, "What of this painting?"

Grinning lopsidedly, she answered, "That isn't a painting. At least, not in the sense you are familiar with. What you are looking at is made by a machine called a printer. A printer is something that a human, once again, developed to make their life easier. What it does is takes a picture that someone draws, copies that image, and then is able to put it on as many pieces of paper as you like. Except it is not done by hand by a human, but by a machine."

He frowned, clearly not understanding her. "How is that possible?"

Thinking of how she could show him, she suddenly got an idea that was sure to convince.

Snapping her fingers, startling him a little from her sudden motion, she got up quickly from the bed and headed towards her desk. Smiling secretly, Kagome winked at Sesshoumaru as he sat, watching her random movements.

This human just never made sense.

Kagome was proud of her own genius. 'This is sure to get Mr. Skeptical to believe me,' she thought in glee, pulling out her keyboard and turning on her printer.

The sound of the keys being depressed on the keyboard and the whirring of the printer setting itself filled the room. Using her mouse, she moved the cursor to a picture on the Internet site she had left it on while cooking lunch, double clicking on it so it would enlarge.

Sesshoumaru studied what she was doing in silence. Taking in the sight of her flipping a small red switch on the funny shaped grey box, the same color as the one with the pictures flitting across it, and listened with interest to the sound it made. It was foreign. Something he could not say he had ever heard before. The girl then pulled a hidden wooden tray-like thing from under the odd shaped table that had a flat greyish object on it with ridges dotting its surface. Tapping filled his ears as she began pressing on them in rapid succession before putting her palm over an oval stone type thing with a long piece of string coming out of one end.

None of this made any sense to him, and it frustrated Sesshoumaru that he didn't understand what was around him. Anything from in here could be potentially deadly to him, and he wouldn't know it until it was too late.

Damn, but he wanted out of here. He just wanted to get back to his castle, listen to Rin prattle on about her lessons and flowers, and maybe step on Jaken a few times. Just to show he cared.

Another odd noise brought him from his thoughts. Kagome was now standing next to the box that was making all the weird sounds, waiting patiently as a piece of paper made its way out of it in a jerky fashion.

A few clicks and shuffling noises later and the piece of paper dropped to a ledge attached to the grey box. Flipping the switch she had used to bring it to life, he watched a green light at its top blink a few times before going black.

Warily, he saw her approach him with the piece of parchment in her hand, not fully trusting the half-grin on her lips.

Presenting it to him with a flourish, Kagome once more sat next to him, saying, "This is what a printer can do. That thing I worked on just now is what is called a computer system, and people hook up printers to them to produce pictures."

Gently taking the white paper in his hand, Sesshoumaru's eyes widened in surprise at seeing an exquisite rendition of a meadow covered in the pink petaled flowers Rin loved so well. Even the artists that served his court could not recreate something this perfect.

"I have never seen the like," came his half-awed exclamation. It made the girl next to him smile in satisfaction.

Now, finally, he would believe her. She was sure of it.

All those hopes were dashed, though, when Sesshoumaru all at once put the picture between the pages of the book open on his lap before closing the cover on it with a loud 'snap'. Surprised at his actions, Kagome felt her own eyes widen as she asked, "What?"

Sesshoumaru turned a cold eye on her. "I have to get to my castle," he said slowly, as if speaking to a particularly dull child. "Have you any idea how dangerous the youkai who attacked me are? You keeping me away from where I need to be puts everyone in danger. Doesn't your feeble human mind understand that? I don't have time for these tricks."

Kami, he was stubborn!

"I was the one who found you bleeding, remember?" She sobered, something soft and wounded in her eyes. "Perhaps Rin and Jaken sent out people to look for you. I'm sure they're doing fine, so you shouldn't worry so much about them."

She tried to reassure him. Maybe he was so worried about his ward and retainer the he wouldn't listen to anything she was saying.

"I very much doubt it," he observed wryly.

Her tendril-scraggled brow crinkled in disbelief. "But surely they must have noticed you aren't around and sent someone to assist you!"

"Well according to you there would be no way for them to find me anyway." His sharp golden eyes looked over her derisively, his lip curling in a very un-Sesshoumaru like sneer. "How can any 'help' find me while I sit here in the future?"

Kagome felt the pressure of a headache blossoming in the vicinity of her temples.

He just refused to believe her. No amount of argument was going to convince the stubborn Taiyoukai of what she'd been explaining to him for a half hour now.

It was time to resort to drastic measures.

With a defiant tilt to her chin, Kagome got up from the bed and looked down at him.

"Alright, that's it! I have had up to here," she put one hand in a slicing motion by her throat, "with your not listening to me. For crying out loud, Sesshoumaru! Can't you just trust what I am saying to you?!"

"I trust no one."

Kagome stared at him in surprise, the bluster of her anger dying out at his answer, dismayed, uncertain what disturbed her most— that there was no one this youkai could trust, or the way he revealed it, as if the fact didn't hurt at all.

She'd always abhorred violence, and war was the ultimate obscenity. But she'd assumed that soldiers, embattled, with such a tenuous hold on life, especially youkai, drew closer. Demons who trusted each other with their very lives from heartbeat to heartbeat must trust their fellow comrades with things even more precious. That was how it was with her group, which even included Kouga from time to time.

"My affairs are none of your concern, human," her patient said with icy calm. "Since you will not let me leave there is only one logical choice left. I'll simply figure out how to get out of here on my own."

Her eyes widened in horror. "Are you crazy? You can't possibly leave!"

Kami save him from the moral spiels of do-gooders! "The youkai who attempted to kill me will very likely try to strike again. This is none of your affair. Why put yourself in danger?" He tried to sway her to let him leave with words of mock concern. He was hoping to appeal to her sense of self preservation. "I would help me leave if I were you."

"Then it is a good thing you are not _me_." Seeing that he wasn't going to let it drop, she sighed in defeat while slouching. "I'll take you to your castle myself. That is if you promise to remain here until you are better."

"You're not responsible for me. I do not need your 'help' to get back to my castle. This is no time to be impractical."

"This is no time to try and be a heroic fool!" she shot back.

"There's nothing heroic or foolish in my motives," he reassured her.

"As for you not needing my help, Sesshoumaru, you're wrong. I believe that everything happens for a reason, and that if something or someone is in need falls into my path, I'm meant to care for it." It was simply how Kagome was made. It was the very nature of what she was.

"I'm not a head-kicked lapdog, girl."

"No, you take up far too much room on my bed to be a lapdog, Sesshoumaru," she said in mock seriousness, making him angry. "Be that as it may, I found you. You're too weak to tend yourself, so for the time being you belong to me."

"Belong to you?" There was another time those words had iced his blood with terror. This time he choked out a stunned chuckle. "It makes no logical sense to—"

"Sesshoumaru, I have a cat who doesn't do anything but eat and sleep and a grandpa who thinks everyone is a potential demonic threat. Any _logical_ person would have drowned them both. You must see how futile it is to try to persuade me to let you waltz out of here hurt." Kagome couldn't believe the claim she had been bold enough to make. The words had slipped out, completely taking them both by surprise. However, she couldn't back down now.

Congratulations. You are the proud new keeper of a mass murdering injured Taiyoukai.

She continued on with her little speech, sounding more confident than she felt under his intense gaze. "Now, you can let me help you until you get well and stay in bed till it is the right time for you to walk, or I can wait until you fall unconscious from attempting to walk around on that bad leg, breaking open all your wounds, and then I can put you back into this room pulling you by your heels."

He looked as if he wanted to argue, but then stark resignation flooded his eyes. "Kagome, permit me to tell you that you make absolutely no sense."

A spark of pleasure seeped through her at his first use of her name. "I take that as a compliment, Sesshoumaru," she said, sitting down to take a seat on the chair that had been her bed last night, and no doubt would be again tonight. With precise movements, she picked up the now cold plate of stir fry and put it on her lap.

Picking up the silver fork she speared an emerald pod of snow peas and held it up, fixing an encouraging smile at the disgruntled countenance of the dog demon in front of her. She may not have fully convinced him that he was in the future, but at least he was willing to stay with her until he was completely healed.

Sesshoumaru wondered if he had just consigned himself to a slow and painful death...

"Now then, open your mouth so I can feed you."

It was official. He was in hell and this annoying girl trying to feed him like a baby was his own personal demon jailer.

Kami help him.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Mrs. Higurashi opened the door to her quaint two storied house and let herself, Souta and grandpa in. The house was oddly silent for it being almost five in the afternoon. Well, quiet considering her daughter was in her room nursing a large demon from the feudal era of Japan.

Kicking off her low-heeled black pumps, she followed her family members through the entry hall to the kitchen, where they were placing the brown paper bags of groceries onto the tabletop and counters.

The remains of someone cooking in the metal wok littered the sink and yellow tiles of the counter by the fridge, a few pieces of carrot and broccoli dotting the porcelain surface.

Kagome never could cook without making a huge mess.

Shaking her head at her daughter's lack of household cleanliness, Mrs. Higurashi instructed the two males of the house to continue bringing in their purchases while she checked on their 'guest'. Ignoring the groans and complaining that followed her upstairs, she lightly padded down the dimly lit sepia toned hallway to stop in front of Kagome's door.

Knocking softly, she frowned when receiving no answer before going inside.

The figure on the bed was sleeping, the only state of repose she had seen him in since he came to stay in her home. But judging from the half eaten vegetables and chicken sitting on the night stand, he must have been awake at least for a little while today. Unless Kagome had eaten that.

She highly doubted it though. That was going to too much work to make a meal for one person. Kagome never worked that hard at creating a meal unless it was for someone else.

Mrs. Higurashi would have to remember to let Kagome know it wasn't the best thing to give an ill person who has just been drained from a fever hard food like vegetables. She didn't think her daughter would enjoy nursing a vomiting, wounded demon. Who would?

Glancing about the rest of the quiet room, she spotted her daughter coming from the bathroom, holding a glass of water she had just refilled from the faucet in there. She smiled at seeing her mom.

"Hey mom. How was your day?" Again, she kept her voice hushed, not wanting to wake up Sesshoumaru. He had fallen asleep about an hour ago, finally letting exhaustion overtake him after he'd 'battled' with her, trying to evade the food she had made him.

Many curses and snarls later, she had gotten half of the stir fry down his royal throat.

It was as hard as feeding a child that was throwing a temper tantrum. Who knew the Taiyoukai of the Western Lands hated being fed by someone else so badly? But with his injured shoulder, she didn't want him moving it and possibly breaking the stitches. Kagome did not think she could go through sewing up his flesh again.

"Fine, dear, fine. I picked up your brother from school before getting grandpa. The doctor said everything looked fine and told him to cut back on his tea intake. He said it had something to do with the caffeine in it." She smiled serenely at her daughter. "I also bought a lot of soups and broths for your friend there. It probably isn't wise to let him eat anything too solid for a while," she informed her gently.

Kagome blushed while chuckling softly, "Yeah, thanks mom. I thought being a demon and all he might want something more substantial than a watery broth. But you're right. Next time it is something mild for his royal highness over there," she indicated him with a roll of her eyes.

The two woman shared a knowing smile while walking towards the door. Kagome still felt uneasy about her mom being in the same room as the Taiyoukai. Sure, now that she had proclaimed 'ownership' of her patient she had put her trust in a him a little. But that didn't mean she was stupid enough to trust him wholeheartedly. That would be beyond dumb.

"I had better get down there and finish up the house chores before starting dinner. Your brother and grandfather claimed they were starving all down the aisles at the supermarket."

Nodding in understanding, Kagome leaned on the doorframe while saying, "I know what you mean. Those two get hungry every two hours and have no problem letting everyone know it."

Soft laughter floated from her mother. "Exactly. Okay, dear, I will be downstairs. Souta wanted to come up and talk to you later, but I think I will tell him he can see you tomorrow," she stated, eyeing the dark circles under Kagome's soft blue-grey eyes and the weary set to her shoulders.

Kagome offered a tired smile. "Thanks mom, you're the greatest."

Mrs. Higurashi inclined her head, turning to go back downstairs.

"Oh! Mom wait a minute!" Kagome's hushed voice stopped her mom at the top of the stairs, one raven brow raised on the older woman's face. Smiling sheepishly, Kagome ran a hand through her ponytail, mussing it up more, before saying, "There is a bottle of rubbing alcohol on the washer." She pretended she didn't see the skeptical look that overcame her mom's face. "When you get the chance, can you bring it back up here?"

"Sure honey." Mrs. Higurashi calmly replied.

"Thanks mom!" Kagome waved at her once more before closing the door and heading back to her chair.

Shaking her head again at her daughter's odd behavior since the male youkai had come to their house, Mrs. Higurashi wondered how well Kagome knew the male she was watching over. Or come to think of it, how close those two were.

She had said it was Inu Yasha's brother, and no one had seen the hanyou since Kagome had come home two weeks ago. Everyone could tell that Kagome was a lot sadder when she had come back all those days ago, and they had worried about what had happened in the Sengoku Jedai to make the light dim in her daughter's eyes.

However, that happy gleam had become a little brighter since Sesshoumaru had come into their lives. Perhaps having him around wasn't such a bad thing after all. Perhaps the youkai would be good for her daughter.

Only time would tell.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *


	6. Soup

She was humming, blithely off key. Sesshomaru buried his face deeper in the pillow. Such an over-abundance of cheerfulness this early in the morning should be made a capital offense.

No. Hanging would be much too merciful a fate— but at least it would make things quiet.

Surrendering, he shoved himself upright, uncertain exactly why he was wincing. The twinge in his shoulder? The slicing of cat claws as that infernal hell-born feline scrabbled off his chest, or the fact that Kagome had given up humming and actually broken into song!

He blinked repetitively in an effort to focus his eyes. The woman must have a nice sturdy robe sash some-place in this room. If he couldn't manage to hang her, he might be able to hang himself.

Moving the blanket aside he noticed the new white bandages wrapped around his body. The smell of a pasty medicine assaulted his nose causing Sesshoumaru to replace his meager covering quickly to dull its potency.

If Kagome had had time to do all that, he must have been sleeping for hours. The last thing he recalled from yesterday afternoon was fighting the girl's attempts to feed him. Finally, in order to get some peace, he'd swallowed a few of the cold vegetables and cubes of chicken. Not exactly his ideal meal, but if it made her leave him alone he'd suffer it.

"Good morning, sleepy-head!"

Sesshoumaru stifled a groan as she careened into his line of vision like a drunken butterfly, her face wreathed in a blindingly radiant smile.

If he ever did hunt down those youkai who attacked him, he knew exactly what kind of torture he'd inflict to get them to confess— lock them in a room with Mistress Sunshine. An hour in her company and they'd be admitting to crimes they hadn't even committed.

"I'm so glad you're finally awake!" she said, energetically stirring something in a blue bowl, the grey backdrop of the button down shirt and jeans she wore making the color stand out vividly. Her long raven hair was put up messily with silver chopsticks, long tendrils escaping from the mass piled atop her head.

"It's so hard to be quiet on such a lovely morning, and entertaining company from the feudal era is so rare, I hate to waste a moment of it." She drew in a breath before rushing on. "I've made you the greatest breakfast! Precisely what you need to strengthen you up."

Perhaps this morning's fare would turn out to be better than the last. He was a little hungry....

"What did you bring?"

She drew the chair near his bed, and before he could object, put a bright pink cloth napkin over his blanket covered chest, as if he were a pup.

For the first time in his life, Taiyoukai Sesshoumaru Taisho couldn't think of a single thing to say.

Then she plopped down on the chair, bowl cradled in her lap, and took up the spoon.

The woman couldn't possibly intend to feed him again!

"You'll find it quite delicious, I'm sure," she chirped, scooping up a spoonful of some white-yellow creamy glop.

Perhaps she was in league with the assassins after all and was attempting to poison him...

He sniffed delicately, identifying the aroma of chicken, salt, cream, and a number of other things that he did not recognize.

Sesshoumaru wrinkled his nose in perplextion.

"What is....that?"

Guileless eyes met his. "Cream of chicken soup."

Sesshoumaru raised one silver eyebrow, staring at her as if her hair were afire.

"Girl...er, Kagome, I've fallen beneath sword point eight times in a single battle, and no one has ever dared to present me with such....slop while undergoing recovery."

Her smile faltered, hurt shadowing her blue-grey eyes. "I made it myself, stirred in some nice herbs that will help you to heal. I didn't know what human medicines you could have so I had to rely on calling a health store for natural remedies. You want to get strong again as fast as you can, don't you?"

"Not if it entails eating that." Most females would either be running for cover, wailing, or raging at him in high temper. Kagome merely sat there, gazing wistfully into the accursed azure bowl.

He should have been relieved. He'd taken the bounce out of the woman— that was what he'd desired from the moment he heard her chirping away, wasn't it?

" I didn't mean to offend you," she said. "I tasted it myself, and it was tolerable enough, I hoped."

Sesshoumaru felt a twinge of a most unfamiliar kind. It couldn't possibly be guilt. He didn't believe in it— a waste of time and energy. What was done was done. And yet, as he looked at those downcast eyes with their ridiculously long lashes, he recalled everything the woman had done for him since she'd discovered him bleeding.

He stunned himself by growling, "Give it to me."

"Wh–what?"

"The bowl, girl."

She grasped the crockery against her middle as if she expected him to snatch it out of her hands. "Don't feel obligated to—"

Obligated? He was obligated to the woman for his very life. In some sense anyway. If it would please her to see him choke down the odious stuff, he'd humor her. Sesshoumaru had done it for Rin often enough.

Maybe he could feed it to the cat when she left the room to do whatever errands she needed to do. After the claw marks the beast had left, it deserved to be poisoned.

"Kagome, I'll eat it– by my own hand, if you please."

She went to hand the bowl over, looking so pleased it made the twinge he'd felt all the sharper.

"Let me braid your hair out of the way before you start. It would be a shame if it trailed in the soup."

Inwardly, he rolled his eyes and groaned.

She was worse than Rin.

Sesshoumaru submitted to her ministrations gracefully.

Why fight something he knew he couldn't win?

Placing the soup on the night stand, which was now bare and tidy, Kagome moved to sit at the top of the bed next to him, folding one leg under her while letting the other dangle off the side.

Scooting a bit forward, Sesshoumaru turned his back to her, giving the miko full access to his silvery tresses.

Half-smiling, she retrieved a red, black bristled brush from the night stand's drawer and began to slowly pull it through his hair.

Intent on her task, she ran one hand after every brush stroke through his silky mane, marveling how clean and well kept it was.

'I wonder what conditioner he uses,' she wondered idly, concentrating on making his hair smooth and shiny.

Un-beknowest to the fascinated girl, the youkai she was working on had closed his golden eyes.

He let himself relax under her touch, the tenseness disappearing from his muscular frame. Not since he was a pup and his beautiful mother used to do this had he felt so at ease.

Sesshoumaru winced when the sharp prickle of bristles passed over his damaged shoulder.

"Sorry," she whispered, putting the hair implement aside to run her fingers through his tresses.

It felt even better when she put her delicate fingers against his scalp. Sinfully pleasurable came to mind.

Kagome, innocent of her patient's ponderings, deftly separated his silvery locks into three equal sections, her fingertips brushing the tips of his pointed ears.

She'd removed almost every stitch of clothing he wore while he was senseless, but this time he was aware of her fragile feminine fingers brushing his skin, not even briskly, but rather with a kind of inborn tenderness he sensed was as much a part of the woman as the soft blue-grey of her eyes. It was an alien thing to him, such gentleness in a touch. Dangerous. Like the juices of the opium poppy, it held the power to numb self-control, dulling a person's will, fettering their independence. It had the power to make even a Taiyoukai crave more.

He shivered at the light contact, a frown marring his moon marked brow at his reactions to this human female.

It was all ludicrous.

With long practiced motions, Kagome wove Sesshoumaru's hair into an ivory rope, leaving a bit of a tail at the end.

Following the line of the braid down his back with her eyes, she started in surprise at seeing exactly where his tail came from.

A little above his loincloth stemmed the lengthy piece of fur and bone, the long alabaster hairs preventing her seeing exactly where it attached to his lithe body.

It was so weird, seeing a tail sprouting from a seeming human body. Inu Yasha's ears were difficult enough to see as commonplace. Sesshoumaru's tail, while just as equally cute, might take longer to accustom herself to.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she smiled with over brightness, draping his braid over the shoulder of his missing arm before getting up.

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes, letting a guarded expression hang over his features, no outward sign of his previous thoughts present.

The wood of the headboard was clinically cold against his bare back when he settled against it, and he was grateful for the small protection the thin gauze covering his wound offered him.

He wanted her to find something to do that would take her far away from him. But instead of flouncing off about her business, she slouched back onto the chair, the old wood creaking under her weight. Kagome handed over the bowl for him to place on his lap before grabbing up a little basket brimful of sewing gewgaws and an obviously old purple shirt that had seen better days.

She was threading a needle by the time he recovered from shock.

"I thought I would keep you company," she explained. Personally, she was proud of the fact that she could mend her clothes without cringing when using the needle. She flashed the stunned demon a smile. "There's nothing more dreadful than being sick and alone."

'She was mistaken. There was something far worse,' he thought grimly— the mere idea of letting anyone see him made weak and vulnerable by his wounds prominent in his mind. Even animals had the sense to drag themselves off to holes and dens to lick their injuries in private.

He schooled his face into bored lines, hiding any evidence of his acute unease. "I wouldn't dream of being such an inconvenience to you. Go about your business."

"How thoughtful of you," Kagome replied sardonically. "But distracting you from your discomfort _is_ my business at present. I admit there's not a great deal to do, now that I graduated from school and all. I tidied up my room while you were sleeping, and had my breakfast. I even investigated a little by the well to make sure no other 'surprise' visitors showed up." The tiniest of lines at the corner of her mouth betrayed the nervousness she was trying to hide— the fear of the youkai who had hunted him down blanketing her own enticing scent.

The thought of her running afoul of the assassins made Sesshoumaru exceedingly irritated. "And what would you have done if you _had_ found them?" He asked in accents frigid enough to create ice crystals in a pot of boiling water.

"Why, enchanted them with my blinding beauty of course," she answered with a wicked twinkle in her eyes. "That is one of the advantages of being attractive and miko-born."

Now he was afflicted with her sense of humor?

"Human...." He was going to tell her not to be ridiculous. But didn't even acknowledging such a statement make him seem equally absurd?

"So you see," she went on cheerfully, "I have absolutely nothing to do at the moment but stitch and enjoy your company."

"I take my meals alone."

"Poor guy. Far too busy with your duties to seek out even such small comfort as conversation, I would bet." Kagome simpered in sympathy. "But there's nothing you can do here, either, so you can just rest and talk."

'Perhaps he could drag himself on his belly away from her room,' Sesshoumaru considered, even such an indignity looking ever more attractive.

Hell might take the form of a talkative angel after all...

"So would you like to tell me about yourself?" she asked, trying to draw out the stoic Taiyoukai. "You must have had many grand adventures."

He'd sooner have been roasted over a bed of hot coals than give her any more glimpses of the youkai he was. Likely even Mistress Sunshine would be sobered by such enlightenment. If he couldn't dislodge her from his side, his only option was to distract her inquisitive mind.

But how?

He searched for a moment, then seized on a solution with some reluctance.

"I'd prefer to talk about you." Far preferable to the truth: _I wish you would leave me in peace._ And most people would rattle on about themselves ad nauseam. "What could possess a woman like you to wander about with my idiot half-brother?"

"I'm helping him find the shards for the shikon jewel and defeat Naraku. There are only a few pieces left to gather before there aren't more to find. That's when I'm sure Naraku will show himself."

Sesshoumaru spooned up some of the soup, determined to eat it in record time. There was always the hope that once he was done with the vile stuff, she'd take herself off to scrub dishes or some such. "Isn't Inu Yasha mad at you for staying away this long? Shouldn't you be out looking for shards right now?"

A jolt or pain skated over her nerves, the stitch Kagome just finished coming out crooked. Whispering a curse, she trained her attention on fixing it.

"Kikyo is there, remember? So I'm sure the hunt is continuing on just fine without me." She steadfastly disregarded the sadness she felt over not seeing her friends in so long. "Besides, someone has to take care of you and it might as well be me."

"Why return to him and leave this home behind?" He still didn't totally believe he was five hundred years into the future, but he reasoned it wise not to completely discard the notion either. Stranger things were possible after all.

Another spoonful of soup— more vile than the last, yet not nearly as impalatable as making conversation thus. Of course Kagome would open her very heart for his inspection at the slightest prodding. But he couldn't help being a trifle amused at himself. Lord Sesshoumaru coaxing idle conversation out of someone. It was like a wolf tenderly inquiring after the health of a lamb. Sesshomaru thought it was obvious Kagome knew nothing of wolves— dressed in fur or in white silk kimonos.

"It's my duty. Since I was the one responsible for the jewel shattering to begin with it is only right that I put it back together again." She spoke with steely determination. "No matter how long it takes."

"And the legions of injured parties involved in the jewel's shattering— none of them besides your few friends came to your aid?" Nothing irritated him more than blind idealism, especially when confronted with the victims it could leave in its wake.

Bristling at his sarcasm, Kagome straightened her spine and met his censuring gaze squarely. "Sesshoumaru, most of the victims could barely afford to house or feed themselves after encountering the destructive force of a shikon fragment. Several offered to give us a place to stay for the night, but that would hardly have been fair, causing them additional hardship. We refused to accept their help. There was no reason to drag more people into the center of danger than was necessary."

He inclined his head, deferring to her ruffled feathers with an icy silence. The woman who had taken him in, nursed him, had been sorely mistreated by his younger brother and the people she had helped. Cast aside for a half-alive zombie crafted in earth and fear from ignorant peasants. How pathetic.

Over the years, Sesshoumaru had worked hard to perfect his gift for seeing into other people's minds— into their motives and fears, weaknesses and vices— for to know one's opponent was vital in the vast game that was life. Yet he always viewed whatever he discovered with detachment. Why was it that the picture of Kagome stung? A wistful woman-child's face peering through the darkness to see the man she loved go eagerly into the arms of another.

Kami, if he didn't feel an uncharacteristic urge to utter some word of sympathy or comfort! Useless rot! It would change nothing that had happened.

"Once we are on the road, life is a little easier. The countryside is so beautiful, it soothes my spirit." She suddenly added, her mouth softened, sweetened, her eyes touched with a faint, pensive shadow. "And so I continue on, traveling with my friends and hoping in the end they'll all find the happiness they deserve."

Sesshoumaru's own memory stirred at her poignant words. A warm voice, as exuberant as summer sun, his own mother's strong arms outstretched: "Fly to the sky, my little demon..." Even now there were times when he could almost remember what it was like to be tossed high above his mother's head, to hear the echoes of his own squeals of delight as he flew, certain mama would always be there to catch him. Another fairy tale. Another lie. That pup had lost the life he'd known, too. But he hadn't turned his face to the sun.

He shook off the unwelcome memory, wishing the infernal woman would drown the shades of his past in her chatter. But the stubbornly genial companion who had been so talkative moments before had vanished. She'd lapsed into silence, concentrating on her sewing, her lashes lowered, her full lips pressed together.

Tending a quiet heartache, the loss of her lover?

Why should it matter to Sesshoumaru? Silence was what he craved, wasn't it? Then why the hell was he suddenly prodding her to go on? What was it about her?

"So you plan on staying here with me until I am well and then escort me to my castle?"

Nodding, she tied off the last stitch. "Correct. I made a promise, and no matter what happens I'll hold to it."

"Even if Inu Yasha doesn't approve?" he couldn't resist prodding.

Her eyes locked with his, an unknown emotion flashing across their depths. "Yes, even then." Kagome quickly got up to hang the now mended shirt in the closet, dropping the needle into the sewing basket as she passed it.

Sesshoumaru watched her silently, the soup forgotten on his lap, pondering the turn of events.

'It wasn't that he was becoming afraid for the girl or that he felt responsible for her in any way,' he told himself. Whatever disaster she had embroiled herself in was purely incidental to him. But there were other matters to consider...he'd never been one to cast away opportunities fate presented him. And the chance to thwart his idiot brother.... it was a temptation tantalizing beyond imagining.

Perhaps fortune had thrown him into Kagome's path for a purpose. Some small half-forgotten force called conscience winced at the thought, but he crushed it, gaze fixed intensely on the woman putting away her clothing. If she could forget about Inu Yasha, help him, Sesshoumaru, figure out what was wrong with his youkai blood, it was possible that she might prove valuable to him.

"Sesshoumaru?" Her worried query startled him, drawing him back to the present to see her beside him— the cramped confines of her room, the penetrating warmth of her blue-grey eyes, and the unnerving awareness of his own stupidity. He'd left himself vulnerable during those instances when he allowed his mind to wander.

"What is it, Kagome?"

"Is something wrong? You look so....strange."

He didn't know if he should be insulted or not.

Sesshoumaru drew his accustomed cool mask over his features. "A hazard of getting oneself injured, I fear. All that grimacing and groaning, trying to put on a brave face. It gets wearing after a while."

The woman looked so chagrined that anyone with a drop of compassion in their veins would have wished the words back.

"How utterly selfish of me! Rambling on about things you can have no interest in."

"You mistake me, girl. You've distracted me marvelously well."

Heavy lids draped low over his eyes, so he wouldn't have to look at Kagome's innocent face.

Yes. She'd given him something else to think about besides his wounds. For only an idealistic fool would refuse to use a weapon fate might well have cast into his hands.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *


	7. Sleepless Night

A young woman stood beside her single bedroom window, looking out of the parted white lace curtains with a pensive expression. The pale light from a quarter moon bathed her delicate features with an ethereal glow, stray beams dancing upon the raven tresses laying down her shoulder and back.

A sigh left her throat, her blue-grey eyes troubled as they traced the dappled surface of a giant tree in the yard below her.

"Inu Yasha," a breathy whisper laced in sorrow and regret settled on the still night air.

Hugging her arms closer about her middle, Kagome gazed out towards the Goshinboku and enchanted wellhouse, wondering when a certain hanyou would make an appearance.

She knew that any moment he would return to Kaede's village, noticing the scent of blood and poison mixed with that of his half brother. The trail would lead him to the Bone-eater's Well where she expected Inu Yasha to promptly travel through to her time era, Tetsusaiga brandished before him in preparation for meeting his brother.

The confrontation to come was part of the reason Kagome remained awake late into the evening, in an instance when she could have been sleeping for the first time in two days. But her heart was filled with too much turmoil to allow rest to take her this night.

Unlike the peacefully slumbering Taiyoukai spread out on his now clean bedding she had to figure out how to intercept Inu Yasha before he could find Sesshomaru. This was going to be one of the hardest things she would put herself through.

Not only would this be their first meeting since his choice, but now the dynamic element of housing Sesshoumaru stood between them as well.

Deep down, Kagome knew that by helping his half brother Inu Yasha would perceive it as a personal slight.

Then again, wasn't it in a way?

Shaking her head, her lips settled into a thin line, her hands convulsively clenching into the soft black material of her long-sleeved shirt.

No. Really, how could Kagome have left the injured youkai lying at the bottom of the well where he would have ultimately died from his wounds?

The answer was she couldn't and wouldn't have.

For some reason fate had placed Sesshoumaru into her hands, to what purpose she wasn't sure. But no matter the consequences regarding the hanyou, Kagome was determined to get Sesshoumaru healed and solve the mystery of his youkai blood's inactivity. Hadn't she claimed him for the duration of his stay? Then it was only right that she be the one to offer aid anyway that she could.

Speaking of which...

Earlier, she had helped him to the bathroom where he insisted on being allowed to bath. At first, she'd been reluctant, worried about getting the stitches wet or possibly losing his balance consequentially falling down.

After some futile arguing she had relented enough to allow him to use a washcloth while standing in the bathtub. If he didn't lay down in the water, but instead, used the bathtub like a giant water basin, he should be okay.

His hair he would have to leave unwashed for a few more days, until the lacerations were closed a little more.

A smile tilted her lips, a twinkle of silent mirth lighting her eyes when she recalled the sopping mess his tail had been. While he'd gotten clean Kagome had taken the time to change the bedding to soft green flannel, a forest colored comforter replacing the thin blanket of before. The heavier cover shouldn't irritate his injuries any more.

Turning to the sound of the bathroom door opening, Kagome had bit back laughter at seeing a spotless Sesshoumaru, a large white towel wrapped around his lean hips, with his long tail a flat sodden heap about his feet.

One silver brow had arched arrogantly as he regarded the human before him. He could tell she was laughing at him.

Limping as gracefully as possible, Sesshoumaru stopped to tower over her, trying to intimidate with his size.

From the way the miko tilted her head and grinned, he doubted it was working.

"Something you need help with, Sesshoumaru?" An innocent enough question.

Staring stoically down at her with his slitted amber eyes, he said emotionlessly, "Human, I need you to dry my tail for me."

Kagome could see it was a blow to his massive pride to ask for any help. A feeling of compassion invaded her, making her wish to ease his discomfort as soon as possible.

She surprised him by taking his large clawed hand between her own, giving it a reassuring squeeze, the small fingers lightly patting the stripes on his wrist.

"Of course, Sesshoumaru. Just let me get another towel, okay?"

Not waiting for an response, she hurried off to get a towel, leaving the Taiyoukai to stare at his hand.

Returning quickly, Kagome wrapped the cloth around the base of his tail and began rubbing it vigorously, absorbing the water to leave damp fluffy fur in its wake.

Sesshoumaru leaned on the side of the bed, allowing the springy mattress to take the majority of his weight and off his injured leg. It had started to ache halfway through his bath and was now suffering sharp stabbing pains.

Damn his youkai blood and its lack of cooperation! It was behaving like Tensaiga, having a will of its own and only reacting when _it_ felt like it.

"There, all done!"

He inclined his elegant head, his long braid swaying with the motion, a few tendrils had come loose to frame his face. Silently, he unwound the cloth around his waist to hand to her.

Throwing the drenched towels into the bathroom, Kagome came back to Sesshoumaru, her eyes taking in the chalky pallor of his skin. Even for a white dog demon he was too pale. She also noticed none of his weight was on his injured leg, but leaned against the bed.

'Must be in pain,' she realized.

"Alright, Sesshoumaru. You lie down and I'll brush your tail out for you."

He offered no complaint, allowing her to help him lay down on the clean sheets, checking to see that his bandages were all still firmly in place and dry, at last tucking the cover around him. The feathery caress of her fingers gently pushed a few strands of his hair behind one pointed ear.

Her action must have been an unconscious one, considering when he'd searched her eyes afterwards they'd been preoccupied with a faraway look.

He wondered what made her act so kindly towards him. . . .

Kagome settled onto her chair, pulling the heavy tail across her knees, much as she had that first night, and got out her trusty brush. Soon, the static sound of bristles combing through pieces of hair filled the air, filling the silence between the two.

When she had finished, Kagome looked to the bed, smiling softly at seeing Sesshoumaru sleeping peacefully. Putting the brush away, she'd turned off her desk lamp, placing his tail on the ground before departing from the youkai's side to take post at the window.

It was where she'd stood for the past few hours, the minutes of the deep night ticking by slowly.

She supposed she could blame her wakefulness on Sesshomaru.

Emotions awakened by the enigmatic youkai whose white-silver hair lay tangled upon her pillow roiled within her. As she'd sat on the chair, chattering away, she hadn't realized the reverberations he'd managed to set off with his questions, and the merest flickering of an eyelash, or turning of the corner of his mouth.

It was only later, as she went about her tasks and helping him groom his tail, that she become aware of the consequences of their conversation.

Strange, she'd been so determined to leave Inu Yasha behind her, that life and the starry-eyed teenager who had lived it someone far different from herself. She'd made a conscious choice to look ahead to just gather the remaining shards and finish the quest that had lasted three and a half years so far. She'd vowed to accept life's unexpected gifts instead of yearning for a life that had vanished.

She and her family still had each other. That was all that had really mattered in the end. No power on earth could steal away the love that was the very core of Kagome's being. But tonight, tears she'd thought she finished shedding pressed against her heart, and for some reason, her family felt very far away.

The Taiyoukai, Sesshoumaru Taisho, had made it seem so. No sympathy in his face, no discomfort at her revelations. Rather, a steady gaze stark with understanding, as if he'd seen past everything, to the most secret, tightly locked box she'd buried deep in her soul, the place where she kept anger and loss, grief and blame, and the haunting image of eyes like cold gold medallions.

Now it was his probing that had jarred a half-healed wound, making her intensely aware of it when she'd wanted with all her heart to let it fade into a soft-edged dream that could never hurt her.

Buyo twined about her black sweatpant clad legs, rubbing his head against her, nudging her calf as if to say, _I'm here. I know you're sad._

Picking him up, Kagome hugged his warm little body close, as she usually did to Shippo, disregarding the multiple hairs now dotting her shirt.

She stroked his silky ears. But even that familiar comfort couldn't still the restlessness, the unease, coiling ever tighter inside her. Always before, the night had seemed soft and full of mystery, a time to stare into the inky blackness surrounding her house. But all that had changed in the hours since she'd discovered Sesshomaru lying wounded in the old well.

Somewhere in that darkness a thousand unanswered questions still lurked about Inu Yasha and the man who had stolen their shards of the shikon jewel. Dangers stalked beneath night's ebony curtain— Sesshoumaru's attackers wandering about, toasting his supposed death? Or hunting, trying to make certain that their victim was on his way to hell?

Tonight the isolation pressed against her, the uncertainty, the strain, exhaustion weighing her down like rain-sodden clothes. Quietly, she left her visual, putting Buyo down, and walking to stare down to where Sesshoumaru lay sleeping on the narrow bed.

Silvery hair tangled about a face no one could look upon and ever forget.

She'd once read an old folktale from a book her grandfather gave her, that told of a prince so beautiful no one could ever tire of looking upon him. They'd buried his body in an enchanted coffin composed of glass when he'd died.

She'd thought the tale absurd until now.

The creak of the hinges on her door drew her attention from Sesshoumaru.

The dark outline of a head with shaggy hair peaked in, quickly settling in the direction of the young miko by the bed.

"Sis, can I talk to you?" came the whisper of Souta.

Kagome went to him quickly, keeping her voice soft when answering.

"Sure Souta, but let's sit out in the hallway. I don't want to wake up Sesshoumaru."

He moved back, allowing her room to slip through the door, making sure to leave it open enough where she could see the slumbering Taiyoukai from her spot where she sat indian-style on the carpeted floor.

Souta sat across from her, his features hardly discernable in the deep shadows that blanketed the house.

Their voices were a low murmur filling the quiet house.

"What's up, Souta? Why are you up so late?"

He shrugged. "I've been waiting to talk to you for days now, but you never leave your room. It seemed like the only way to get a hold of you was to come now."

She sighed deeply, her fingers picking at the fibers of the carpet.

"I can't leave Sesshoumaru alone while he's here."

"Why not?"

"Because he's hurt and for some reason his youkai blood isn't helping him heal as quickly as usual." Kagome didn't want to tell him the complete truth. That a grain of fear still remained that Sesshoumaru might turn on her family.

Absently, her hand passed over the scars near her neck, a stark reminder that wild creatures were not to be completely trusted.

"Do you think Inu Yasha's brother will be here long?" Excitement laced his tone. "He seems cooler than Inu Yasha."

Kagome grinned. "His name is Sesshoumaru and he's Inu Yasha's half brother. He's a full youkai." She considered for a moment. "I suppose he'll be here until he's completely healed. Then we'll go back to the feudal era so he can get back home."

Souta tilted his head to the side. "Oh, I see. So he's a full demon. That's awesome. Maybe he'll play my X-Box with me while he's here."

Kagome laughed nervously.

Yeah. She could just see him playing with Souta now. Sure it could happen. Rriigghhttt.....

"Um, Souta he probably can't play because of only having one arm," she excused quickly.

He sounded disappointed when he said, "Oh. Well perhaps he can watch TV with me instead."

She didn't know how to explain to her younger brother how different Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha were. It was life comparing a swan to a crow. There simply were no real similarities save for gender and relation.

"Maybe. We'll see," she answered evasively.

It seemed to pacify him because he latched onto something else.

"So, have you found out how or who hurt him yet?"

Kagome's brow furrowed.

Come to think of it, she hadn't. That was yet another bone to pick with the close-lipped dog demon.

"No, not yet. I thought I'd let him recover a little more first."

A lie, but Souta didn't need to know that.

"That makes sense." He regarded her thoughtfully in silence before asking, "When do you think Inu Yasha will come back?"

Kagome stiffened, her eyes moving to watch Sesshoumaru's black and white form in her room. Her voice was stilted when she replied, "Probably any day now. I expect him to arrive soon."

Souta studied his sister, watching her watch Sesshoumaru. He knew something had happened between the hanyou and his sister. Judging by his sister's crying at night it was something bad. She'd gotten a little more back to her old self after spending time with the dog demon, but depression cloaked her any time Inu Yasha was mentioned.

Reaching over, he patted her on the shoulder, trying to sound cheerful.

"Don't worry about it Sis. Everything will be alright." A flash of his white teeth pierced the darkness when he smiled. "Besides, I bet Inu Yasha will be happy when he finds out how you helped his brother."

Kagome's lips tilted in a derisive smirk, the black of their surroundings hiding it from her younger sibling's view.

Sure he would. Inu Yasha would be ecstatic when he found out what she'd done.

She could hardly wait....

Souta yawning loudly saved her from acknowledging what he'd said. Instead, she scolded lightly, "You should get back to bed. You have to get up in a few hours for school any way."

He waved a hand dismissively as the two rose from their spots on the carpet.

"It's Friday anyway. Not like I need to pay attention in class today."

Rolling her eyes, she gave him a playful push towards his room.

"Go on, brat. Get to bed so mom doesn't yell at you tomorrow for falling asleep in class."

Souta pouted, but did as she told him.

"Alright, alright. I'm going already. Have a good night Sis."

"You too," she whispered after him as he walked into his room.

Shoulders slumping in weariness, Kagome went into her own bedroom, closing the door behind her with a soft 'click'.

The talk with Souta hadn't done anything to calm the worries plaguing the miko. Instead, they made her feel more alone than before because she was the only one who knew precisely what was going on.

Once again, she moved over to Sesshoumaru.

She gazed down at him a long moment, needing desperately to... to what? Feel even the slightest human touch? Or demon as it were?

An idea flitted into her head as she looked down at the slice of mattress not swallowed up by Sesshoumaru's body, and she plucked at a loose thread on her cuff, uneasy.

Inu Yasha— and even grandpa— would be appalled at the very thought of Kagome even considering committing such an immodest act. Well, immodest to their standards.

Lying down with any male, especially one she barely knew. But it wasn't as if she wanted to ravish Sesshoumaru, she reasoned, 'She only needed to sleep.'

And he had lost a great deal of blood. He'd be in no condition to ravish _her_ even if he'd wanted to. Which she highly doubted.

Wasn't that one of the lessons she'd learned while living a dual life? Not to be tyrannized by other people's arbitrary rules? She was only being sensible. If she slept in the chair, as she had the past two nights, she wasn't sure that after she fell asleep she would easily wake up if he needed her. The past hours were taking their toll on her stamina.

"Stop rationalizing, Kagome," she muttered in self disgust. "Admit the truth. You're afraid. You need this far more than he does."

She smoothed a hand through her hair, taking exaggerated care of straightening the 'V' of her shirt, moving the blanket aside, and edged onto the mattress.

It was as if the bed had shrunk somehow, its size devoured by Sesshomaru's long, lean body. And yet over time she'd grown used to taking up as little space as possible, after nights of keeping Shippo close beside her. She would just think of the elegant Taiyoukai as a particularly large kitsune.

She might even have managed a smile at her attempt at humor, but Sesshoumaru wasn't any tame fox demon kit. More like the wolf she'd tended— fiercely intelligent, untamable, dangerous. Lying down, she gingerly stretched her legs out making sure to put them under the heavy weight of his tail.

His breath stirred the fine hairs at her temple. The warmth of his nearness seeping through the chill inside Kagome.

She'd worry tomorrow about being devoured. Tired. . . she was so tired. She curled up on the edge of the bed, wrapping the green comforter tighter around her shoulders, and let her eyes drift shut.

Amber eyes opened slowly as Kagome fell into a deep sleep.

Sesshoumaru had awoken at the feel of someone moving the blanket that was over him, years of battle training causing him to become instantly alert straight from slumber.

The smell of apples wafted through his senses, calming him.

'It was only Kagome, probably checking that his bandages were all in place before going to sleep on the chair,' he'd thought.

When she sat on the bed only to lie down fully next to him, being careful to move his tail so it lay over her thighs under the cover, he'd felt surprise and astonishment.

Not wanting to alert the miko that he wasn't asleep, he had kept his breathing deep and even, his eyes closed.

She shifted around a bit before settling down, wrapping the warm comforter about her. Minutes later she'd fallen asleep.

He stared at her innocent face, her lashes making dark crescents on her alabaster cheeks. The raven softness of her long hair was dropped a little over his shoulder and forearm, the sweet scent of her shampoo filling his nostrils.

Part of Sesshomaru was outraged that this human dared to share sleeping space with him. By tomorrow her scent was going to be all over him!

Yet, the other half took betraying comfort at having a warm body next to his. It was. . . nice to share warmth with someone once in a while.

He finally decided that allowing her to sleep with him for one night was not going to kill him. Her smell was actually pleasant, and he _had_ taken up her only bed for the past two nights.

'This is just a way to repay her kindness,' he reassured himself while closing his amber eyes.

Kagome scooted closer to him till her head rested on his bicep, then sighed in her sleep.

Sesshoumaru, on the verge of being fully asleep, absently moved his tail to twine around her legs like a serpent, coming to rest around her small ankles.

'I'm only repaying her,' he told himself in a sleepy half conscious haze.

But before he was completely taken to 'dreamland', a voice in his head whispered, 'Liar.'

*************


	8. The Agony of Letting Go

Sesshomaru awoke with a jolt, pain shooting through his shoulder as he struggled to get his bearings. Something warm was pressed up alongside him, silky strands of sweet-smelling hair straggling across his jaw, the pillowy softness of a breast nudged his rib cage.

Muttering a curse, he turned his head to look at Kagome.

He'd forgotten she'd crawled into bed with him last night.

He stiffened, drawing himself tighter against the wall the bed was placed against, frustration and something far too similar to alarm reverberating through him. He'd lost his virginity in his 'teenage' youkai years, but never once had he spent the night lying beside any woman he bedded. Only a reckless fool let anyone see him in the vulnerability of sleep. Even while traveling with Rin and Jaken he had utilized his demon stamina to remain awake.

Sleep. . . the place where nightmares stalked him, and no amount of steely will could hold them at bay.

And this woman, with her keen intuition, had already learned far too much about him when he was half unconscious, racked with pain, and cried out for his mother. The possibility that she might burrow even deeper beneath defenses he'd always thought unbreakable was unthinkable.

There was too much softness about her features, a terrifying tenderness in the full curve of her lips, her eyelashes, absurdly long and curled, lying in rich crescents against her cheekbones.

She shivered in her sleep, closing the space he'd managed to put between them, her rosy cheek nuzzled against his bare chest.

When she'd knocked him out with that noxious liquid's fumes, it hadn't startled him this deeply. Instinctively he tried to draw back farther still, but the blue wall blocked any further retreat.

'Kami in heaven, what was wrong with him?' he thought while suppressing the need to all but crawl up the headboard to escape her.

He'd bedded his share of women, without so much as a ripple in the surface of his prized self-control. The most beautiful, most accomplished lovers youkai society had to offer had viewed the notoriously omniscient Taiyoukai Sesshomaru as an irresistible challenge. They had amused him— their determination to crack his reserve, drive him to paroxysms of passion. And it had been diverting to observe their varying stages of outrage when they realized how little they had touched his emotions.

Yet never had the most skilled siren unsettled him the way this lone, tousled, dream-mad little miko had managed to. He probed the unaccustomed sensation for a long moment, gazing down into her slumbering features, trying to determine exactly what it was about her that had elicited such a unique response. One couldn't quell unwanted reactions, after all, unless one understood the root of them.

Absurdly quixotic, fiercely innocent, tenacious of joy— Kagome was the sort of woman who should have inspired nothing but ridicule in the cynical youkai.

Hadn't he learned early that "compassion" was only a prettier name for weakness, that "idealism" was the word used by cowards without the courage to gaze, straight-faced into life?

Why was it, then, that his fingers itched to smooth the strands of hair back from her cheek?

An innate need for tidiness no doubt. Surely nothing more.

That conviction did not sound as firm as it should have.

Forcing his voice into its usual cool tones, he spoke. "Kagome."

For a moment she groped for the pillow, as if to draw it over her ear, block out the disturbance.

Only then did Sesshomaru notice the dark circles beneath her eyes, the exhaustion draining some of the color from her cheeks. Her nights of staying awake watching over him had begun to show on her physically.

Why the devil should that cause him an unexpected twinge?

"Woman?" he said a trifle more gently.

Her blue-grey eyes fluttered open, hazy with confusion and astonishment swimming in their depths.

"Wh– what... who...?" she scrambled to a sitting position, removing her legs from the cocoon of his tail, looking all around her as she gathered her scattered wits. Kagome turned her heard to stare blearily at him in concern. "Are you all right? Is there something wrong?"

"I must confess, I'm not accustomed to waking to find a woman in my bed. Especially when I do not remember inviting her there in the first place."

Her cheeks washed so scarlet he couldn't help but be vaguely amused.

"Not that I would object except that you absconded with the pillow."

A nervous laugh flew from her throat, husky with the sound of sleep. "I . . . there was nowhere else to— to sleep. . . except the chair," she stammered by way of explanation, "and— and then I was worried I wouldn't be able to hear you if you cried out."

Amusement vanished.

Sesshomaru didn't move a fraction, but felt a hardening inside himself, a tightness in his chest. He mustered the tones that had never failed to send the offender scrambling off in retreat. "I won't be subjecting you to any more such nonsense." _I'll cut my own throat first_, he finished grimly to himself.

But Kagome's too tender mouth softened, her eyes flooding with compassion. "Once, when I had a nightmare, mama told me that even the bravest people needed someone to hold on to when the monsters came at night. I'm glad you had your own mother to call for, Sesshomaru." She reached out one hand, laid it on his cheek. "You needn't feel ashamed."

'She must not be fully awake yet,' he reasoned.

Sesshomaru's throat closed. He forced a sneer onto his lips. "Ashamed? Girl, you obviously have a high opinion of our powers of intuition. This time, however, you are mistaken."

Her eyes glowed with earnestness. "You don't have to worry. I'll never tell anyone about the night you cried out. And we don't ever need to speak about it again unless you wish it."

_She'd_ read _his_ thoughts?

'How damnably strange,' Sesshomaru thought with a chill.

Not since he was a young pup had anyone been able to unravel the workings of his mind. He'd guarded them far more closely than any miser his treasure hoard. Lucifer was supposed to see into the souls of his prey. They were not supposed to go prying merrily into his.

And as for her vow that they would never speak of his momentary weakness again. . . bloody hell, he'd never known a woman born who could refrain from ferreting out any intriguing tidbit of information once she'd caught the scent of a secret. Doubtless this woman was just better than most at disguising her intentions. But he'd be damned if any torture master wielding weapons of steel or of luminous blue-grey eyes could wrench any confidence out of Taiyoukai Sesshomaru.

"Human, your vow of silence is immaterial to me. There is nothing more to speak of." He gave a careless wave of his hand.

A frown of disappointment lined her forehead as she gazed into his amber eyes.

"You don't believe me, do you? That I'll keep my word?"

Blast if she hadn't managed to disconcert him again!

"What I believe is of no importance."

Sympathy shadowed her eyes. "I feel very sorry for you, Sesshomaru."

Pity? That most loathsome of poisons! How dare she! If she were a man. . . what? He'd have found a way to make her pay for such a violation.

In fact, he was still debating on whether or not to kill her....

"Your sympathy is wasted on me."

"How sad. What kind of people have hurt you thus, that there is no one you trust? Someone must have betrayed you. I never will." The stark sincerity in her ocean-hued eyes should have pierced clean through to Sesshomaru's heart.

Fortunately he did not possess one.

Yet there was something singular about so much earnestness, so much innocence, combined with a fearlessness any youkai on the field of battle would envy. Something that affected Sesshomaru in a way he couldn't quite name.

A lazy contempt was his usual reaction to too much goodness, and curiosity as to how long it would last if confronted with real pain, real adversity.

He'd made a game of estimating exactly how much pressure it would take before virtue snapped. If there was one valuable lesson his mentor had taught him it was that a youkai's powers of deduction needed to be kept honed sharper than his sword. And just as a master swordsman practiced every day the movements of his craft until they were second nature, so the warrior of the mind sharpened his skills at every opportunity.

He started in astonishment, wrenched from his musings as Kagome wrapped her fingers gently about his. "Sometimes pain can be like a– a gateway, and once you pass through it, you discover something wonderful waiting on the other side."

Sesshomaru should have bristled the way he always did over platitudes, but there was the slightness curve to her mouth, the shadow of her own sadness and loss.

Was she saying it to comfort him? Or was it like a mantra she repeated to herself over and over, hoping someday she'd believe it?

Sesshomaru stared into those delicate features, the soft oval face, the smudges of dark brow, the halo of flyaway raven waves, and those eyes, those remarkable eyes. It was as if a current passed through her fingers into his, a soft pulsing that warmed places he wanted to stay cold, greening places he wanted to keep deadened and numb.

"I would prefer that you refrain from touching me, Kagome." The words were out before he could stop them, cool and careless, yet revealing far too much for comfort.

She withdrew her fingers, burying them in her sweat-pants almost guiltily.

"We are, after all, barely acquainted," Sesshomaru said, attempting to deflect that disturbing gaze. "And a youkai of my stature must do all he can to protect his reputation— particularly in this dangerous era. I wouldn't want anyone who heard of our. . . contact, to misconstrue my intentions."

She blushed, snapping, "Sesshomaru, I've found that people will believe what they choose to, whether good or ill. There is nothing I can do to prevent that."

'An astonishing bit of practical wisdom from Mistress Sunshine,' Sesshomaru thought as she continued.

"I'm certain that plenty would think the worst not only of you, but of me for helping you."

Something else he hadn't stopped to consider, though no one could spend three days traveling through the local villages without being aware of the hatred the inhabitants harbored toward anything youkai. And if one of their own consorted with the 'enemy' . . . Kagome was in danger not only from those who had been her friends before she took a wounded demon into her care, but the ignorant populace as well.

How could he have missed something so vital?

His particular brand of genius had been the ability to see every facet of a situation at once, consequences or possibilities beyond the grasp of most men's intellect. But this consequence would have stared the rankest fool smack in the face. Still, he'd overlooked it.

When had his wits gotten so untrustworthy?

Perhaps the cuts suffered by his assassins had put a laceration across something far more dangerous than his shoulder. Or was it this scatterbrained miko maiden who had affected him so strangely? Some charm in one of the bitter foods she'd forced down his throat?

He knew he should never have eaten that vile-tasting soup...

She stood up, tucking a straggly lock of hair behind one dainty ear. She looked lopsided, mussed, creases from the sheet still pressed into her cheek.

Why did he feel a ridiculous urge to reach up and try to smooth those faint lines away? Hellfire, forget staying here recovering, he'd find something to use as a crutch and walk the hundred miles to his castle. Perhaps he'd get lucky and die of exposure on the way. Far less perilous to be at the mercy of the elements than of one small, untidy Good Samaritan.

"Girl, it is imperative that I get back to my castle at once."

"We already made a deal for you to stay here until you're completely recovered, remember?" she spoke in suffering patience. "Why would I let you leave after your promise? So that whoever set up the ambush that all but killed you can finish the job before you're strong enough to defend yourself? I think not." Her chin jutted up a notch. "I've never yet allowed any of the creatures entrusted to my care to go free before I was certain they were strong enough to survive. I'm not about to begin now."

Sesshomaru's amber eyes narrowed, the slitted pupils constricting.

She saw him as one of her infernal wounded beasts. The knowledge ate like acid into his pride. Something clenched in his gut. Emotion. Anger. Shame.

_Fear_.

He yanked himself away from it, knowing in that panicked instant that he'd do whatever he had to in order to escape it.

Kami alone knew what might have happened next, had it not been for a sudden cacophony of shouting downstairs.

Sesshomaru froze, instincts honed on countless battlefields sizzling to awareness. Even Kagome stilled, her eyes wide, more than a little frightened.

"Inu Yasha," she breathed, looking towards the flat surface of the door. "Maybe he's just over excited to be back in modern day Japan."

He rolled his eyes at the back of her head.

Who the devil was she trying to comfort? Him or herself?

The coarse murmur of Inu Yasha's voice and the smoother tones of Kagome's mother were heard by the two occupants of her bedroom.

Sesshomaru levered himself up. Excruciating pain shot through his shoulder, a swarm of bright dots swimming before his eyes.

Hell, he was as useless as that infernal cat of hers, weak, stranded here without being able to readily reach his swords.

Perhaps he could use the remainder of Kagome's soup to poison his half brother...

She turned her attention back to the dog demon moving about on the bed. "Be careful!" she warned. "You'll tear open your wounds!"

"That might be redundant, since there is a more than passing chance that your visitor intends to create a few new ones. Can you hand me my swords? So I can take them out there with me?"

"Out there?" she blinked at him, incredulous. "You're not going out there!"

"Human— "

"I'll just go down there and talk to Inu Yasha. After I explain to him what's going on he'll probably leave to go hunt more shards. The last thing I need is for you to go charging out there starting a fight with him in my living room."

He grabbed her arm so tight it might leave bruises on that lily-fair skin. "Forgive my obstinacy, but I have an aversion to hiding behind a human female. Youkai tend to frown on it when it comes to their attention."

She glared at him. "You aren't hiding! For crying out loud, Sesshomaru, I'm trying to keep your wounds in good condition so the stitches don't tear. If you go down there I guaranty your brother and you will fight. It's inevitable. Just let me calm him down and send him on his way." She gave a pointed look at her restrained arm.

Reasonable. It was so damned reasonable.

Then why did it irritate him so thoroughly?

"Look, wait in here quietly," she tried to sooth him into letting her go. "I'll give you your swords to hold onto so in case he comes in here you can smash it, sheathed," she put great emphasis on the last word, "over his head. But no maiming or killing."

"Fine. Hand them to me then."

Sighing, she reached over with her free arm and hefted the heavy weight of Tensaiga, the odd angle of her grasp making her muscles strain. Kagome lay the weapon across his lap before retrieving the second one and placing it beside the other, her one arm still in his hand the entire time.

Finally, she settled a steady gaze on his stoic face, waiting for the Taiyoukai to remove his hand so she could go to Inu Yasha.

It took all of Sesshomaru's will to uncurl his fingers, let her go. For a youkai who, two days prior, had suffered little but boredom at the prospect of his death, he was suddenly damned edgy.

Doubtless because it was bad form to get even a little scatterbrain killed after she'd saved one's life.

Not that he thought his idiot hanyou half brother would actually hurt her. At least, he didn't think so. . .

"If you get yourself hurt, human, I shall be most put out." He attempted to speak carelessly, but he couldn't keep the slight roughness out of his tone.

Kagome's expression softened, her fingers trailing in a fleeting caress across one striped cheek before heading towards the door. Pausing, one hand on the brass doorknob, she flashed him a tremulous smile, full of courage, leavened with a humor that pinched in his chest. "So. Sesshomaru, will I."

With that, Kagome opened the door and slipped through, making sure to close it behind her.

The sound of Inu Yasha's voice was now louder, his words becoming clearer without the barrier of the wall muffling them.

Taking a deep steadying breath, she began the walk down the carpeted stairs, wondering how in the world she was going to get out of this predicament.

Life just really was unfair...

*************

Kagome walked with false confidence into the living room, immediately training her eyes on the irrate hanyou who was currently yelling in her brother's face.

For his part, Souta just smiled vacantly, the look in his eyes distant as he tuned out whatever was being said to him.

Her mother was standing in the corner, wide-eyed with a plum colored dish towel in her hand, obviously in the middle of performing the household chores when the half dog demon came storming in. Surprisingly, her grandpa was not present.

'Probably went off to another part of the shrine, that lucky old coot,' she thought with envy.

Acting quickly, she stepped forward and effectively pushed her brother out of the way so she was face to face with Inu Yasha.

"Inu Yasha! How nice to see you!" The smile on her face felt totally generic and put on.

Her acting skills never were the best....

Inu Yasha stopped in mid-sentence, his fierce gold eyes staring into her nervous blue-grey ones. He ran a look over her, taking in the tousled hair, semi-rumpled clothes and bare feet.

His brows lowered in anger. "Wench, do you want to explain why the hell you have been gone for so long? Or maybe you should start with why everything smells like my bastard brother around here."

Sighing inwardly, Kagome tried to explain, "Look, I'm sorry for being gone for so long, but there were things here I needed to take care of." He didn't need to know the entire truth. That she had wanted to get away from him and Kikyou to heal. "Your brother, as I am sure you could smell, which I am assuming is why you came barging in here so rudely," she ignored his growl at that comment, " was injured and so I took him in."

The angered hanyou took a step forward to push his face a few centimeters from her own.

Kagome stared into his golden eyes, a feeling of happiness and sadness intertwining around her heart, clenching it painfully.

Kami, how she had missed him...

She was brought out of her revery when he said, "Don't treat me like an idiot, Kagome. Of course I smelled his blood. What I want to know is how he got here in the first place? And why you took him in when you know how dangerous he is?"

She stepped back, wanting to put some distance between them before answering, "I don't precisely know just _how_ Sesshomaru got here. All I know is that I was going to return to the Sengoku Jedai to hunt more shards when he randomly showed up at the bottom of the well, torn up badly."

Inu Yasha snorted inelegantly, folding his red haori covered arms over his chest, leveling a glare at her. "Keh! Why didn't you just drag him back through then? Why bring him here?"

A headache was beginning to throb at her temples.... too many sleepless nights and stress weighing down on her.

"How could I just leave him there?! He was hurt badly and his youkai healing wasn't working correctly. I can't believe you would think I could leave someone to die!" She was now outraged at the thought.

What kind of person did he think she was?!

One white brow, so like his brother's, arched in skepticism. "Sure. Right. Like that guy ever needed help healing in his entire hell-born life."

Gritting her teeth in frustration, Kagome stomped up to him, ignoring the audience of her mother and brother watching everything with interest.

Stopping bare inches from him, she poked him in the chest above his linked arms, leaning on her tiptoes to glare into his face as she yelled, "I'm telling you the truth! Why would I lie?! Your brother _is_ upstairs, he _is _recovering from being badly wounded, and he _is_ having a problem using the healing powers of his blood."

A voice in the back of her mind hoped that Sesshomaru wouldn't be too upset about her divulging that bit of news to his brother.

She just couldn't win between these two siblings....

In the middle of her tirade, a funny look came over Inu Yasha's face as he stared at her. When the last of her words died away, he unfolded his arms and leaned into her, sniffing at her neck and hair.

Shocked, Kagome went to pull away, but his clawed hand clasping onto her forearm prevented it as he continued to snuffle gently.

"What the hell are you doing?!" she squeaked in outrage.

His white silky ears flattened against his head at the sharp tone while he pulled away from her to growl into her face, "I smell him all over you."

'Oh boy,' she thought intelligently, frantically searching for an explanation for this one.

The truth was definitely out of the question....

Her eyes darting about the room, she said quickly, "Because I had to help him to the bathroom you idiot! Why else?"

He didn't look convinced. In fact, he looked angrier than when she had first walked into the living room.

She watched in trepidation as he inhaled deeply, a deadly calm expression taking over his handsome features.

"You're lying," his deadpan reply cut sharply through the air.

'Great, now what?' she thought in near panic. The best thing she could think of was to bluff her way through. It might work....

Growling in her throat, she leaned towards him till her nose touched his.

"Get your damn hands off me. I'll not be manhandled by someone who calls me a liar to my face and is accusing me of Kami knows what."

Her anger startled him, his hand falling away from her arm to rest limply at his side next to the hilt of Tetsusaiga.

Rubbing the assaulted area, Kagome thought in some anger, 'Wonderful! Between those two I am going to look like a bruised banana!'

Speaking with forced calm, she stated, "Now, Inu Yasha, listen to me because I am only going to say this once." She waited for his nod, ignoring the way the sunlight pouring through the front window danced attractively across his long mane of hair. "Your brother, Sesshomaru, is hurt and staying here with me until he is completely healed. I am going to stay here, in my time, until that day comes. You are going to go home, look for shards, and let me handle your brother without any more crazy interruptions like this. Do I make myself clear?"

Swallowing audibly, the hanyou inclined his head, a flash of hurt streaking through his golden eyes.

"Thank you," she softened her features enough to give him a small grateful smile, before putting a hand up to place a few stray pieces of his hair over his shoulder. She was happy that he wasn't going to offer a big argument over this. She was just too damned tired to deal with much more...

The hanyou leaned a little bit into her touch, the gold of his eyes melting to their usual smooth texture. Sighing heavily, he reached out to wrap his arms around her and bring Kagome in for a crushing hug.

Patting his back like she would an upset child, Kagome blinked back the sudden tears that pricked her eyes.

"I was just worried about you. When you didn't come back for so many days.... and then when I return from hunting for a shard to smell my brother's scent all over the place....not to mention coming through the well and seeing your pack lying next to it....I guess I just panicked," he whispered into the raven curtain of her hair.

Kagome's throat tightened more at his soft admission, the tears nearly falling from her tightly clenched eyes, her hand no longer patting his back but clutching at him fiercely. She was grateful when she heard her mother and brother's footsteps as they left them alone. Her family was just too astute sometimes...

Inu Yasha had felt terrible that day he had announced to the group his choice. But he knew that he had nothing to offer the girl in his arms, and that is was better he resume a life with a woman he could have rather than one who would be always torn between one home and the next. He wanted her to have a happy future with someone that could give her the things and treat her the way she deserved, and he knew it would never be him.

He had reconciled himself to that. To having to cause her great pain. The hanyou had reasoned to himself that no matter what misery she went through now, he was saving her from ten times that much if she had stayed with him.

That was something he couldn't bear to see. To watch his first real best friend grow discontent as her days passed with him and she yearned for her life in modern Japan. It was a sight he never wished to witness.

Releasing a breath into her hair, he pulled away, gently unwinding his arms from about her small body. He had felt the weight she had lost since the last time he had seen her, and it sent a sharp stab of guilt into his heart, knowing he had caused it.

'It's for the best,' he told himself fiercely while bending down to pick up the large yellow pack from where he'd dropped it on the floor after entering.

Avoiding eye contact he held it out to her.

"Here. I brought this back for you. I knew you would need it."

Giving him a tremulous smile, she cradled the heavy burden in her arms whispering, "Thank you, Inu Yasha."

Darting a glance at her, he answered with his infamous, "Keh," before crossing his arms over his chest again.

Yep, same old Inu Yasha. It was good to see some things never changed.

Gaining a firm grasp on her wayward emotions, she asked him in her usual cheery voice, "So, did you guys find any more jewel shards while I was away?"

His chest rose and fell with a huge sigh, his gold eyes training onto her blue-grey ones once more.

"Unfortunately, no. Mirokou heard of a rumor about one in the eastern region, but we found out it was a dead end."

She nodded, asking, "How is everyone?"

She prayed he wouldn't bring up Kikyou. That would be just too painful...

He looked intensely into her eyes, as though he knew exactly what she was thinking.

"They are all doing fine. The brat misses you and hasn't stopped chewing on my ears since you left."

A sad smile tilted her full lips, her eyes going grey as she thought of the kit.

"Let him know I miss him too and when I return I'll bring him some extra crayons and chocolate bars if he promises to stop abusing your ears."

Inu Yasha smirked.

"Alright. Don't forget to bring some ramen too. Last time we ran out in the first week!"

She rolled her eyes. 'Yes, most definitely the same old Inu Yasha.'

The half demon's obsession with that stuff was getting ridiculous. He was starting to act like a smoker having a nicotine fit...

"Okay, I promise."

That seemed to make him happy. Glancing about a moment, he said into the suddenly uncomfortable silence, "Well, I had better get back there then. I just wanted to come and make sure my bastard brother hadn't hurt you or anything." Gazing unblinkingly at her, he said forcefully, "If he tries anything, anything at all while you are helping him, come and let me know."

"Will do, Inu Yasha," she said with a grin.

Really, at this point if Sesshomaru had been going to kill her and her family he would have done it by now. But she could understand the hanyou's worries. They weren't completely unfounded after all.

Nodding his head again, he walked towards the hallway that led to the front door, pausing when he drew alongside her.

Kagome looked up at him, a questioning light in her eyes as she raised her eyebrows in inquiry.

His golden orbs studied her face, tracing her features to memory, a feeling of sorrow invading his system at the prospect of leaving her.

But he had a life to get back to....and that life was no place for a pure creature such as the girl standing before him.

He brushed the back of his clawed fingers softly down one of her cheeks, rubbing his thumb along her temple as he did. Leaning forward, he saw her eyes widen just before he closed his own as he put a gentle kiss on her forehead where a youkai mark would usually be.

He heard her breath leave her fragile body in a broken shudder, the smell of salt filling his nostrils. . . and he knew she was crying.

Wincing at the knowledge that he had caused her to cry, again, he hurried out of the room and house without a backward glance, tuning out the sound of her near silent sobs.

The hardest thing he had ever done in his long life was leave Kagome's side just now, to leave her to stay alone with her pain and no one but Sesshomaru for comfort.

In his mind he had almost consigned her to hell, and the whole reason he had made his choice in the first place was to prevent that from happening.

As usual, Fate was not working with him.

He paused at the well house door, turning his head to look at her bedroom window through the towering boughs of the Goshinboku.

The faint outline of his brother's arrogant head could be seen through the glass, his hand pulling the white lace curtains out of his way to gaze at Inu Yasha.

They stared deeply at one another, a silent message passing between the brothers.

Sesshomaru finally inclined his head slightly, an action that brought an answering nod from Inu Yasha.

They had reached an understanding regarding the miko. Probably the first time in forever since they had agreed on anything.

Breaking eye contact, Inu Yasha pushed open the door to leap down onto the lip of the decrepit wooden well, wrinkling his nose in distaste at the smell of molding wood and long decayed earth.

He was doing that a lot lately. Blocking out certain odors....

Shaking his head to rid himself of those disturbing thoughts, he jumped into the well, letting the bright blue light engulf his body and take him back to the feudal era.

Take him back where he belonged. . . . .

*************

Inside, a lone girl stood clutching a large yellow cloth backpack to her chest, her face buried deep within it. Tears slid down her white cheeks to be absorbed by the worn material of the bag, muffling the small whimpers escaping her throat.

Shoulders shaking, Kagome suddenly threw the bag away from her, watching it bounce heavily against the couch before it fell with a loud 'thud' onto the beige carpet, not caring if it spilled its contents or not.

Face scrunched up in misery, the young woman let out a loud sob before turning and fleeing upstairs, her vision blurred with tears, making her slip a couple of times as she ascended the steps unsteadily.

She wanted to just disappear for a while. To just go some where and forget. Forget all the pain. Forget all the heartache. Forget a pair of golden eyes and soft lips that bestowed a kiss of good bye on her.

She just wanted some peace!

The headache from earlier was now a full-blown migraine, razor-sharp pulses of pain beating into her temples with every heartbeat.

Pushing her fingers on either side of her head, she applied pressure as hard as she could, hoping to alleviate the agony if only just a little.

It wasn't working.

Biting her lower lip, the metallic taste of blood flooding her mouth when teeth broke flesh, Kagome staggered down the hallway to her room, opening her door.

Not daring to even glance at the Taiyoukai lying on her bed, she went into her bathroom and began rummaging through her medicine cabinet, searching for her pain pills. She knew the damn reddish-orange bottle was in there some where. She remembered putting it in there the last time she'd had one of these things...

Uttering a frustrated curse, Kagome disregarded the tears still trailing down her face, finally settling on just slamming the bathroom door, leaning her back against it, and sliding down to sit with her arms wrapped around her up-drawn legs while she cried into her knees.

She didn't want Sesshomaru to see her like this. Knew he already saw her as a weak and pathetic human. But even she had a breaking point, and the young miko had finally reached it.

Too much pain. Too much emotional turmoil. Too much lack of sleep. It was all too much....

Kagome hugged her arms tighter about her legs, letting the tears fall freely as the pain in her head beat on in a consistent tattoo that echoed her breaking heart. The cold tiles of the bathroom floor seeped through the thin material of her sweat-pants going unnoticed by the distraught female, as she just wished to be anywhere but here.

'Anywhere but here......'

In her bedroom, Sesshomaru listened to the miko, an uncharacteristic pang of something that could have been compassion seeping into the cold chamber of his heart.

Why should this human's tears bother him? He had heard many before and never felt anything but irritation at them. They were a weakness, a nuisance indulged by the desperate when things did not go their way.

And yet. . . he couldn't drudge up his usual disdain in the face of this girl's sorrow.

Damn his idiot half brother for foisting a distraught female into his lap! Whenever he got back home he was going to repay him for it tenfold...

Sighing deeply, Sesshomaru stared at the blank white door that housed the crying girl, the sound of her whimpers making his ears twitch and the smell of salt-water invading his senses.

Cursing his brother again, he moved the swords to lie on the floor next to the bed before standing up with painful slowness. Ignoring the pull on his injuries, he stood up as straight as he could before limping gracefully to the source of his discomfort.

She had been in there on that damn cold floor for nearly thirty minutes, and her crying wasn't slowing at all. If he wanted any peace and quiet he was going to have to stop this racket.

Setting his features into his usual stoic mask, he calmly reached forward, cradling the cold metal of the doorknob in his palm, before turning it.

One way or another, he was going to fix this problem....

*************


	9. A Lesson In Science

The sound of knuckles hitting wood in rapid succession stopped Sesshoumaru from pushing his way into the bathroom. Instead, his hand fell away from the nob as he turned to face the new arrival, standing straight with his face set in emotionless lines.

A young man's head peaked around the door seconds after the knocking quit, a pair of cinnamon colored eyes widening in surprise at seeing the tall Taiyoukai standing nearly naked by his sister's bathroom door. Nothing but a cream colored piece of cloth wrapped around his lean hips. Much like the loincloths he had seen in his history books of Native Americans.

Coming fully into the room, Souta came to halt a few steps in front of the silent youkai, a sad frown crossing his young features when he heard his sister crying.

Kagome's brother sighed heavily, indicating the closed white door with a wave of his hand. "She been in there since Inu Yasha left?"

Sesshoumaru regarded him through cold amber eyes, sizing him up with a swift sweep from slitted pupils before nodding once.

Quirking one eyebrow at his lack of verbal response, Souta went to tap softly on the painted wooden surface, calling gently, "Sis, are you okay?"

"Go away!" came her muffled reply, the words a bit garbled from her continued sobs.

Souta's expression tightened in sorrow. He hated seeing his sister so unhappy. And after witnessing that little scene downstairs with Inu Yasha he had a pretty good idea what had happened over there in the feudal era two and half weeks ago.

He knew that everyone in the household didn't think he paid attention to more than sports and his video games, but they were wrong. Ever since the first time he had met the hanyou three years ago, the young Higurashi had started to take a keen interest each time his sister came home to relate her adventures.

Perhaps it was an inherited trait, passed on through their bloodline, to be so curious about the myths and legends surrounding ancient Japan. After all, his grandfather had been a firm believer his entire life, all of them skeptical to his constant rantings, until the irrefutable proof of a dog-eared dog demon came into their lives.

Now it was more like an obsession for Souta. To learn and study these fascinating creatures and their behaviors. More than once he had wished he could follow Kagome to the Sengoku Jedai to explore like she did for weeks at a time. However, it was impossible for anyone but his sister and Inu Yasha to travel through the well.

At least, that is what he thought until Sesshoumaru arrived...

Now his sister was sitting on the cold floor of her bathroom, crying her eyes out for a half demon that she had fallen in love with the more time she spent with him. It was totally unfair!

A spark of brotherly indignation rose in Kagome's defense, making Souta smolder a bit in outrage at the unfair way his sister had been treated.

He pushed it down with effort.

Kagome needed emotional support right now, not righteous anger. There would be plenty of time for that later.

Plus, he would bet his X-Box that she had one of her migraines now from all the stress of the last few days. He needed to get her off the icy floor, make her take a pain pill, and then put her to bed in his room so she could wake up feeling better tomorrow. Souta would stay with the inu youkai tonight.

Turning to Sesshoumaru, Souta told him, "I'll go in there and calm her down. Then I'm going to put her to bed in my room. Do you think you could please go lay back down? I know it would distress my sister more if she saw you walking around."

The dog demon's eyes narrowed dangerously, a growl stirring in his throat, waiting to break free. But, seeing the loving devotion in the young human's stare for his sister, he couldn't muster the ire to snap at the boy. The runt was just trying to comfort his upset sibling.

Sesshoumaru turned on his heel, limping back to lay down on the bed, drawing the soft heavy green comforter over his lap, leaning against the headboard once more.

Damn but he wished the thing was covered in cloth. That wood was always freezing on his back!

Giving him a satisfied smile, Souta turned the nob to the bathroom door, nudging it slightly when he felt the weight of Kagome leaning upon it.

"Sis, you have to move so I can come in there," he spoke gently, his eyes quickly spying her leg through the crack between the door and the doorjamb.

He heard her hiccup a couple of times before she slid to the side, still keeping her back in contact with the hard surface as she went.

Pushing the door in just enough to fit his body through, Souta slipped in and closed the door again, watching his heartbroken sister in concern.

Crouching down to eye level, he watched her keep her face hidden from his view, her head buried in her cotton covered arms, shoulders shaking violently.

He wasn't sure if it was from the cold or her overtaxed emotions. Even through his sock clad feet he could feel how frigid the tiles on the floor were.

Kneeling forward, Souta placed a hand on each of her upper arms, drawing her gently forward till he cradled her against him. Kagome's hands latched onto his shirtfront, twisting in the blue fabric, her tears quickly seeping through the thin material.

He ran a hand through her mussed raven hair, so like his own, and patted her on the back.

So many times she had done the same for him when he was young and frightened, feeling alone and afraid of some nighttime monster or other. It was only fitting he should offer the same comfort for her when she was so desperately in need of it.

He made soothing noises, trying to calm her down as best he could, feeling how small and fragile she felt compared to her usual strong build. She'd lost weight in the past few weeks, he noticed with a disapproving frown, and he knew exactly who was to blame for that.

Another spark flared through the young man, but again he banked it, saving it for a more appropriate time to fan it into flame.

It took about ten minutes until Kagome's sobs settled into dry shudders and the death grip she had on him eased down to almost limp compliance. Running his fingers through her hair again, he whispered, "Sis, I think you should go to bed for a while. Today has been really rough on you and the best thing to do is get a good night's sleep."

He felt her head shake against his chest as her husky voice filled the air, her throat abused from crying for so long.

"I can't. I need to take care of Sesshoumaru. His wounds need to be checked, and I still have to try and help him find out why his youkai blood isn't reacting correctly."

'Selfless. She was so damn selfless,' he thought, drawing away till he looked down into her tear-stained face. Her blue-grey eyes were nearly black with pain and there were lines bracketing the side of her usually relaxed mouth that was currently pinched together.

"I'll watch over him tonight, okay? And I can just as easily give him food, make sure he gets to the bathroom okay, and entertain him as well as you can." He tried to give her an encouraging smile, hoping to lighten her mood a bit. "Besides, I bet he wouldn't object to having a guy with him for once instead of a female. Better for his youkai modesty."

Kagome tried to smile for him, failing miserably. Sniffling loudly she said, "But what about my promise to help him? To figure out what is wrong with him?"

"That can wait. For now, let's just get you off this cold floor and into a warm bed, okay?" he searched her eyes, willing her to agree with what he was telling her.

Souta really didn't relish the idea of dragging his sister out of her room and forcing her to lay down, but he would if he had to.

A sigh left her shivering body and she broke eye contact with her sibling to nod in acquiesce. "Okay. Just for tonight though."

"For tonight," he agreed, helping her to stand up. He kept one arm around her waist when she wavered, looking as though she would crumple back to the floor if he didn't support her. He frowned at her.

"Do you have one of your migraines again, Sis?"

Silently, she nodded, the action looking like it caused her a bit of pain if the wince afterwards was anything to go by.

Giving her a light squeeze with the arm that was around her, he turned to look through the now messy medicine cabinet, moving aside band-Aids, bottles of vitamins, and toothpaste, searching for her painkillers.

"Okay, let me just find your medicine and then we'll get you to bed."

Kagome leaned heavily against her younger brother, who now at his age was taller than her. She was grateful he had come and found her, not really meaning it when she had told him to go away earlier.

It was so odd to have him be the strong one for once, their roles reversed for the first time that she could remember. She didn't mind it though. Even she needed a support system, someone else to lean on and let handle all the chaos, once in a while.

Thank Kami she had her brother!

"Aw, here they are," he said, shaking the reddish-orange bottle, making sure the little white pills were in there. A satisfying rattle was his answer.

Closing the mirrored door, he put the bottle in his pocket before securing the arm around her a little better. He glanced down at her bowed head, asking with concern, "You okay?"

"I will be," she said, gratitude thick in her voice. "Thanks Souta."

Grinning, he opened the door, leading her out of the dark confines of her bathroom towards the entry that led to the hallway.

"No problem, Sis! Just repaying the favor."

Kagome glanced at the silent Taiyoukai out of the corner of her eye as she trekked with Souta out of her room, noticing that he was steadfastly staring out of her window, completely ignoring the siblings.

'Probably thinking what a pathetic excuse for a woman and human I am,' she thought bitterly, wondering why the thought of the dog demon's censure should cause pain to lance across her already bruised heart.

Those brothers were going to end up killing her. One person could only take so much emotional roller-coaster riding. . . .

The pair finally made it to Souta's room, remarkably clean and neat with random posters of soccer players and video game characters lining the cream walls. His computer system and tv were sitting atop a brown desk in the far corner, the black consol of an X-Box system lying on the floor before it.

He led her to the full-sized bed garbed in a navy coverlet set. Pulling the covers back, he tucked her in like she had done for him so many times when he was little, drawing the covers up to her chin, smoothing the bangs away from her forehead with the palm of one hand.

"Just lay there, Sis, and I will be right back with some water so you can take your meds, okay?"

Kagome closed her eyes, nodding against the downy pillow, already feeling the throbbing in her temples lesson a fraction.

She was just so tired....

Souta quickly returned with a small clear glass of water, helping her sit up while he retrieved the bottle of pills from his pocket and gave her one of them. They were strong enough that any more than that and she would be out for almost a full day. He didn't want to put his sister in a coma, just let her sleep for a while.

When she had swallowed the white pill, he lay her back down, placing the glass of water on the night stand by the bed in case she got thirsty in the middle of the night. Strong medication had a way of giving you that cotton mouthed feeling.

Standing, he watched her breathing even out to a steady calm rhythm, the lines creasing her young face fading into smoothness as the medication took effect in her bloodstream. Souta went and closed the window, turning the white Venetian blinds to block out all sunlight, drenching his room in complete darkness.

Stopping once more by the bed where his sister lay on the verge of sleep, he felt a pang at how different she had become from the girl he had grown up with. A part of him blamed Inu Yasha, the hanyou he had looked up to and idolized since he had met him. But like most idols, he was finding out that any virtues he had originally admired in the older boy were unfounded. People had a way of coming up wanting when others built up attributes they did not possess in their own minds.

Yet, the other half just wanted his sister to be happy. Again, he thought of how Kagome had begun to act like her 'normal' self whenever she was with Inu Yasha's brother, Sesshoumaru. Maybe there was something developing between them. He would have to watch how the youkai acted while he stayed with him tonight.

Leaving his room, making sure to close the door behind him, Souta made his way back into Kagome's chamber, Sesshoumaru still looking out the window with a bored expression.

He walked over to stand by the bed, crossing his arms over his chest while he regarded the Taiyoukai.

"What do you want, boy?" Sesshoumaru asked in icy tones, still not looking at Souta. He could tell by the smell of the brat that he must be a relative of Kagome's. Probably her brother with the way he had acted earlier.

"Kagome is sleeping so I came to stay with you until she gets up."

The dog demon stared steadily out the glass to the gnarled branches of the tree outside her window.

"I do not need you to stay."

Souta grinned, looking a little like Inu Yasha when he smirked. "Too bad, because I'm going to be here whether you want me to or not."

A small frown lined the youkai's crescent marked brow. "Your presence is not required, boy."

Souta shrugged. "Perhaps not, but I promised my sister I was staying so here I shall remain." With that he uncrossed his arms and sat in the old wooden chair by the bed, stretching his long jean clad legs out.

Sesshoumaru finally looked at him, irritation clearly in his half-lidded amber eyes. "Human, you are as annoying as your sibling."

"Thanks, I take that as a compliment," the smirk still tilted his lips and laughter danced in his cinnamon eyes.

Kami, he had traded one annoying brat for another! This was like living through the seven layers of hell, each one having a new jailer to foster off on him. What next? The cat coming back to try and scratch the flesh from his chest once more?

He watched Kagome's brother, taking in the family similarities between the two. The same wavy black hair, the same compassionate temperament. Sickening, really.

The Taiyoukai almost wished Jaken was the one 'nursing' him back to health. At least that little nuisance knew to leave him alone when he ordered him to. These humans had no regard whatsoever for his authority.

It was getting beyond irksome.

"Do you need to use the bathroom or anything?"

The question made Sesshoumaru stare at the boy a moment before saying, "No, I do not require the use of your facilities."

Again, the young man shrugged, lacing his fingers together and resting them on his flat stomach. "Fair enough. If you need to, let me know and I'll help you to the door."

Perfect. Another Good Samaritan. He just had the best luck....

Silence was the boy's answer.

'Man, this guy has terrible conversational skills. I wonder how Kagome deals with it,' Souta thought to himself about the stoic demon. 'This is going to be a long day and night,' he heaved a mental sigh.

He tried to strike up conversation again. "So, Inu Yasha is your brother, right?"

A growl left the dog demon's throat. "Do not speak of that idiotic half brother of mine to me."

Souta held up his hands in mock surrender. "Sheesh! Alright, I'll drop it." He put his hands back to their previous position on his stomach, regarding Sesshomaru with more interest.

'Interesting. . . it looks like there is no love lost between those two,' he thought sardonically. Kagome never mentioned they hated each other.

Still, he should have picked up on it sooner, seeing as how Inu Yasha had come ranting into their house earlier, yelling about his 'bastard brother' while threatening to draw his sword.

Looked like the feeling of hatred between the two was mutual.

This just made Souta more curious as to how and why Kagome would take Sesshoumaru in. Especially when she knew how unhappy Inu Yasha was going to be about it. He'd leave that to ask at a later date, he didn't feel like causing her anymore heartache.

"Kagome told me that she is trying to help you find out what is wrong with your youkai blood."

"Yes, your sister said she would see if she could figure out how I was able to get here," came the youkai's grudging reply. Idle conversation was not his forte.

"Well, what is it _not_ doing?" the boy asked.

Sesshoumaru thought about the question for a moment, thinking how best to describe what his body was doing. Or not doing as it were.

"My body should have completely healed by now. Instead, I am regenerating at a fraction of what I usually do. For some reason the healing properties in my blood are not reacting as quickly as they should and I am taking much longer to recover than normal."

Souta soaked up the information, mulling it over in his head while tapping his fingers against his other hand.

"Hmmm. . ." Then a sudden light entered his eyes, the young boy leaning forward a bit and sitting up straighter.

"You wouldn't happen to have been ill recently would you? I mean like a cold or something?"

Sesshoumaru eyed him suspiciously, wondering how the boy could possibly know.

"Yes. About a month ago a type of virus swept through my kingdom, infecting everyone at the castle. It wasn't deadly but it did deplete our strength for a while."

Souta nodded, asking quickly, "How long were you sick when you caught it?"

The dog demon considered for a moment. "A week and a half."

A week and a half he would not soon forget. Fortune was just not shining down on him as far as health went these past few months. He'd gotten ill more times now than he had his entire life!

Kagome's brother quirked a brow, thinking in silence while watching the youkai across from him.

Finally, he said, "I think I know why you're not healing properly and why you were able to come through the well."

That got Sesshoumaru's full attention, his amber eyes staring into Souta's intently.

"Explain, boy."

"Well, in health class we were just learning about the immune system and how it works," Souta began, warming to the subject as he continued. "In everyone's blood they carry the natural anti-biotics to counteract infections and viruses. Like your youkai healing. There are properties that were built into our genetic make-up that naturally fight foreign impurities when they invade our bodies, which is why you get fevers when you are sick. The heat is the white blood cells going straight to the illness, trying to eradicate it by use of extreme temperature. Now, this is where it gets interesting. The longer someone is sick, the more their white blood cell count goes down. A normal person's body constantly regenerates those microscopic cells as your body fights sickness, but after a period of time it becomes harder and harder for them to all be completely replaced. Like anything else, it can become exhausted after constant usage. So, by you being sick for so long, your white blood cell count was greatly depleted." He shifted a bit in his chair. "Therefor, when you got injured, your body's natural healing process was impeded because it lacked the amount of white cells to counteract the poison being pumped into you from your wounds. Thus, making your youkai blood diluted enough to where the well thought it was a half-demon falling into it, a demon that greatly resembled Inu Yasha's blood type, and so allowed you to pass over to here. Modern Japan. Which is why you are taking so long to recover unlike you would normally do. Because your body simply lacks the cells it needs to accomplish it."

Sesshoumaru stared at the young boy in shock.

Could what he say be true? Was it really something that simple an explanation could straighten out the mystery of why he wasn't up to his usual youkai recuperative abilities?

"Boy, is what you are saying a permanent condition?" The Taiyoukai deftly hid the unease he felt at having to ask that question.

Being nearly the same as a hanyou....that would be more than he could bear....

Souta grinned in reassurance, seeming to see past his icy facade just as adeptly as his sister did. "No, don't worry. Given enough time and rest your body will build up your white blood cell count on its own."

The dog demon breathed an inward sigh of relief.

Thank Kami for that!

Then another thought crossed his mind. "Boy, how long will it take for the cells to regenerate?"

"I'm not too sure," the boy shrugged while looking towards the window. "It all depends on how fast your body can make them I guess." He focused back onto the youkai's face. "If you were a human I would say at least a month, but being a youkai I have no idea."

Souta then thought of a way to get a better answer for the youkai. Snapping his fingers, he exclaimed, "I know! I'll ask Kagome to call Hojo when she gets up. He's a friend of hers that is in college learning to be a doctor. He'll probably be able to explain this better and get you a better time-frame than I can."

Sesshoumaru took the answer in silence, storing that information away to ponder over later. Instead, he decided to send the brat on an errand so he could think in peace over this new theory.

"Human, I need you to get me some food."

Souta rolled his eyes at the demon's high-handed manner.

'How did Sis put up with this guy?' he thought while standing, stretching his arms above his head.

"Alright, any preferences?" He arched a black eyebrow at Sesshoumaru.

The Taiyoukai frowned. "Anything but whatever she brought yesterday."

Souta smiled, chuckling. "Yeah, Kagome never was the best cook. Okay, Sesshoumaru, stay right there and I will be right back with some food for you."

"Fine," came his icy reply, watching as the youngest Higurashi left, his footsteps fading down the hallway.

Sesshoumaru turned to gaze out of the window once more, turning over all of what he had learned in his analytical mind.

If what this boy was saying was true, then these humans had a much better grasp on the workings of the body than those he had met in any villages he'd come across.

Maybe what Kagome told him wasn't a lie after all. Maybe he really was in the future......

It would explain the strange contraptions he saw all over place, in here and the 'bathroom'. Not to mention the food, scents, and clothes that were prominent everywhere.

These white blood cells the boy had just told him about sounded like something linked with the microbiologists that the miko had mentioned earlier to him.

Everything was starting to piece together. The advanced technology. The odd smells. All of the different things he had witnessed since waking in this strange place.

Suddenly, Sesshoumaru was willing to believe that he had been transported five hundred years into future Japan. A modern place that he had no knowledge of with nothing but the small girl to lead him about it without getting him in harm's way.

That was not an encouraging thought. . .

Sighing, the youkai settled more comfortably on his pillow, closing his eyes.

All at once, he found himself desiring the company of Kagome rather than her younger sibling. At least with her he could get some answers that he sorely wanted. Now he would have to wait for her to wake up before talking to the girl.

But Sesshoumaru was nothing if not patient. He would wait, and when she came back to him, he would figure all of this out once and for all.

Now, the only thing left was to survive a night with her irritating brother.

Kami, but he had no luck!

*************


	10. Reassurance

A small girl who looked younger than ten, but older than five, sat upon the railing of an old wooden bridge throwing pieces of stale bread into the clear blue water below, her chocolate eyes smiling at the gold,white, and black fish that eagerly gobbled it up. Their long sleek bodies made the water they lived in cascade and splash, leaving gentle ripples around their flailing bodies that disappeared to the shore a short distance away.

The girl sighed, the action moving her whole upper body as though the weight of a very heavy burden rested on her tiny shoulders. Pushing a few stray strands of hair behind her ear, Rin looked down at the group of Koi eating their treat, wondering when her Sesshoumaru-sama would return.

A frown marred her small brow, her fingers tightening convulsively on the last crust of dry bread, crumbling it to almost dust in her agitation. Noticing the now mess of sandy crumbs, she brushed her hands together over the water, removing any vestiges of the food from her skin. Balancing on the edge of the hard curved wood she sat upon, she braced her palms along its edge, swinging her legs while looking up at the blue sky dotted with fat white clouds.

It had been almost a week since her guardian had left. Days in which she had eagerly awaited his return, each afternoon coming out to the large palace garden with its ornate bridge and Koi pond. Rin would sit out here in the cool Fall air and feed the fish, passing the time until she saw the familiar silhouette of Sesshoumaru flying on his youki cloud, his hair trailing artfully behind his proud figure.

Except each day past without any sign of the Taiyoukai, and she was now starting to get a little worried. In all the years she had traveled with him, she had never known the demon lord to not return when he said he would. Even all those times he would depart to chase after his brother or engage in a skirmish with Naraku Sesshoumaru would come back after two days, at the most.

However, two days turned into four and now tomorrow would mark it as the seventh going by without any sign of him.

She thought back to the day he had left, remembering how he had instructed her to stay within the castle walls, not to venture out farther than the palace garden she inhabited every day. Eager to please him, she had readily agreed, wishing him luck and to take care where ever he happened to be journeying to. He had offered his usual half-smile that more resembled a smirk, a trademark she knew meant he had heard her words and appreciated her concern.

Her guardian may not always express himself with words, but the little girl understood what he wanted to convey with the small gestures he displayed just as easily as if he had yelled it aloud. That was the gift of the young and animals alike. Since they didn't have the ready vocabulary to express how they felt or what they thought, they left it up to physical shows of emotion to show what they meant. Rin, having been mute when she was younger, was more adept at these silent exchanges than most, and could not have found herself a better companion than the Lord of the Western Lands.

Jaken had been told to stay behind to keep an eye on Rin, make sure she took her lessons and ensure her safety while Sesshoumaru could not be there himself. Of course the diminutive retainer had vocally objected, even going so far as to prostrate himself before his Lord and beg for him to take him along.

Sesshoumaru refused. Not that that had been any great surprise. The dog demon rarely, if ever, went back on a decision once he voiced it. Being a creature of deep thought and analysis it went without saying that the youkai studied each plan of action before acting it out. His desire for Jaken to remain behind while he completed his mission was no exception.

In all honesty, Jaken knew that his Lord could not be giving him a greater honor than the temporary guardianship of the little human. He knew that Sesshoumaru had come to view the child as one of his most valuable possessions, and the way he was so protective of the girl proved it. And really, he didn't mind being with Rin as much as he objected to the idea, after all the girl had saved his life on a few occasions.

That did not mean he didn't feel his rightful place as Sesshoumaru's loyal personal servant for so many years was now regulated to that of babysitter, a position he did not fancy all that much. Spending hours watching the human pick a bunch of colorful weeds only to be chased by the girl wielding a flower necklace she was determined to stick on him was not the toad youkai's idea of fun.

In fact, it more resembled his thoughts of what hell would be like . . . .

In the end, Sesshoumaru's will had prevailed and Jaken had sulked as he bid his master goodbye, the happy girl waving by his side as the Taiyoukai's figure disappeared towards where Inu Yasha's Forest lay.

It had taken all of the next day for Rin to get Jaken to even talk to her. Well, yell at her really, but still. Usually the little demon couldn't wait to berate her for something or other, followed by a soft smack on the cranium with his staff of heads. He was more like his old self now, but there was still a melancholy air about him, as though he couldn't fully understand why his Lord had decided to make him her nanny again.

Especially when there hadn't been any need to leave the Western Provinces in over a year.

Their little group had gone back to stay at the castle when it was apparent that Naraku had no intention of revealing himself until the last few shikon jewel shards were found. Since Sesshoumaru had no need for the stone, his main target the evil hanyou himself, he had informed them of their new place of residence and there they had been ever since.

Rin had begun her lessons on reading, writing, and anything else that a normal royal pup would receive in the Taisho household. She was being tutored by a nice older female owl youkai who had been the teacher to both of the Taisho sons when they were younger. Her name was Seiryn and she and Rin got along amazingly well. It was almost like the little girl had gained an old aunt, and the two of them could be found quite often spending time together outside of their studies either playing in Rin's room or picking flowers from the royal gardens.

However, even her friend was no where to be seen today. Seiryn had been called to attend a conference with the rest of the castle's staff to talk over preparations for some task or other.

Rin never paid much attention to what the other youkai did in the castle. Such concerns did not shadow the young, not when there were grown-ups available to handle all that. She was more interested in playing with the flowers or visiting Ah Un in the field leading from the garden.

Closing her eyes to let the weak sunlight pour over her upturned face, Rin's thoughts once again turned to the extended absence of Sesshoumaru. He had said he would return within two to three days, saying there was a personal matter that had been brought to his attention that he needed to take care of.

Now, with those assigned dates passing with no clue as to where the Taiyoukai might be she had started to worry.

Always before, when he had suddenly decided to go off on some task she had been confident that no matter what troubles the demon might face he would emerge the victor. In her youthful mind there was nothing her Sesshoumaru-sama could not do, and that included bringing back the dead.

He had put life back into her body, hadn't he?

Anyone who had the power to do that must be invincible.

Still, a nagging kernel of doubt had invaded her mind, settling in a disquieting ball of anxiety that nestled under her rib-cage next to her heart. Rin couldn't shake the feeling that something bad must have happened for Sesshoumaru to have been overdue this long in returning. Even her blind faith in his battle prowess was not enough to brush it aside as nothing more than a passing fear.

Perhaps she should ask Jaken....

The little youkai seemed to have an uncanny knack of reassuring her fears whenever she worried about the Taiyoukai. He would probably give her a few good wacks across the head with his staff, call her an idiot human for worrying about Sesshoumaru in the first place, and then launch into a lengthy speech about how his master was unbeatable and the most awesome youkai that had ever lived.

Grinning at the thought, Rin swung her legs back over the rail so she could jump down onto the solid bridge, bending her knees a bit when she landed so it would absorb the pressure of her stop.

She looked down with a grimace at the now wrinkled front of her blue kimono with its white sakura blossoms emblazoned across the left shoulder all the way down to her sleeve. Sesshoumaru-sama would not be pleased if he saw how unkept she looked in one of her best outfits. But she had worn it because Rin had thought he might be returning today, and she had meant to meet him in her best attire, let him see how grown-up she could be.

It might be a good thing after all that it looked like he wouldn't be making an appearance today....

Shrugging it aside, she hurried as fast as the constricting material would let her through the beautiful garden, streaking past blazes of colorful flowers and intricately groomed emerald bushes that resembled dog demons in varying degrees of transformation and stance.

Her wooden sandles 'clacking' over the lacquered steps that led up to the back porch, Rin kept traction as best she could on the highly polished boards of wood that made up the floors of the palace. Last time she had lost her footing she had ended up skidding into one of the shoji doors, effectively demolishing it and half of the doorway it was attached to. That had gotten her a good wack on the head from Jaken for that mishap and she didn't want a repeat performance.

Skidding around a corner, she narrowly avoided flying off the edge of the porch, running into the very person she was searching for, flapping her arms backwards in an attempt to slow her momentum.

Jaken's bulbous yellow eyes widened even more, his small beak of a mouth opening in a surprised squawk as Rin barreled into him, sending them both to the hard floor.

Damn that child and her lack of coordination!

Muttering a curse, he attempted to push her off him, managing only to make her giggle when his small clawed hands tickled her sides, which was the only thing he could reach.

Squeaking in indignation, he kicked at her, satisfied at the muffled 'oomph' that elicited from her when he made contact with her stomach.

At least he was getting her back a little for squashing him.

Trying not to laugh, Rin levered herself up into a sitting position, the ponytail on the back of her head askew and lopsided till it resembled her older hairstyle from when she first met the two demons. Grinning sheepishly down at the flattened toad youkai, she gently reached over and set him on his webbed feet, stifling another fit of giggles at the way he was trying to ineffectually fix his mangled hat.

The poor guy looked like he was going to cry.

Putting her hands together in front of her, Rin bowed at him saying, "Sorry, Jaken-sama! I didn't mean to run you over!"

Giving her a disparaging glare, he stuffed the damaged headgear into one of his voluminous green sleeves, picking up his staff of heads and hitting her on the top of her lowered skull.

"Stupid human girl! Watch where you are going! Sesshoumaru-sama does not need an unruly child running all over his palace!"

Nodding to pacify him, she winced a little when she sat back up, rubbing the now sore spot on her head.

"Yes, Jaken-sama. I will remember next time."

"See that you do!" came his disgruntled reply, the toad youkai eyeing her with disdain.

Really, but he could not figure out what his master saw in this girl! She was nothing but a menace!

"Jaken-sama, I came to find you to ask you something."

Inwardly groaning, he hoped it wasn't so he would have to go and play one of her games with her. He really did not feel like playing 'put the daisy chain on the terrified retainer' today.

"What do you want, girl?" impatience thick in his squeaky voice.

Rin frowned a bit, looking anxiously at him. "Jaken-sama, I'm worried that Sesshoumaru-sama has not returned yet. Do you think he is okay?"

He scoffed, looking almost like he wanted to give her another good smack with his staff of heads. "Stupid human, of course Lord Sesshoumaru is fine! Do you honestly think anyone could succeed in harming him? He is the greatest youkai that ever lived."

Rin grinned, breathing a sigh of relief. This was why she had come to see Jaken. He always knew how to lay her concerns over the Taiyoukai to rest.

Giving him a happy smile, she said, "Yes, you are right. I am worrying for nothing. No one could ever harm Sesshoumaru-sama."

Jaken inclined his head, relieved that she had taken his answer so readily without asking for more reassurance than that. In truth, he himself was beginning to worry a little.

After his Lord had left, Jaken had snooped around the palace in search of the answer as to why Sesshoumaru would leave so suddenly and with such secrecy. Usually, he would at least give his retainer an inkling of what his missions were about so that in case of an emergency Jaken could act accordingly. This time, however, no explanation had been forthcoming, and it had been up to the little youkai to seek out the elusive information himself.

When he had rummaged through a stack of letters on Sesshoumaru's table located in his sitting room, Jaken had come across one that had chilled even his cold blood. It was one that had no signature but bore the crest of someone that had a long unpleasant history with the Taiyoukai that was currently Jaken's employer. Even though he, himself, had never had any personal run-ins with the individual Seiryn had supplied enough tales of when Sesshoumaru was younger to let Jaken know this missive was not received with joy. Far from it, in fact.

He seriously doubted if anyone else in the household knew of the letter or what its significance had meant, even Seiryn considering she had not seen the parchment herself. Jaken, not wanting anyone else to get the same idea he had and snoop in his Lord's belongings, had taken the letter and hid it in his own quarters, knowing no one would dare enter the chamber.

Now, with his master gone for so long, and the suspicious circumstances surrounding his extended departure, the little toad youkai couldn't help but feel the first stirrings of alarm either. It would seem Rin shared some of his emotions in that area. No matter what could be said of the troublesome human, it was clear that she loved his master just as much as he did.

A moment of comradeship spiked over his frozen heart, happy that at least he had found someone else in the huge household to share the misgivings of Sesshoumaru's absence with. He just couldn't let the girl know to what extent her worries might be actual fact and not fiction. The Taiyoukai would punish him harshly if he found out Jaken had worried the human for no reason.

Ever since that female had joined them he just never got the respect from his Lord like he used to.

But then again, did he ever......

Determined not to get into one of his self analysis on the relationship between him and his master, Jaken focused again on the girl who was still kneeling in front of him, smiling.

The sparkle of mischief in her big chocolate eyes was one that he knew all too well.

Eyeing her warily, he began to edge his way backwards, hoping to escape her evil clutches before she could drag him off.

As usual, he didn't make it. Damn his short legs....

Rin, happy again now that she was sure everything was fine with Sesshoumaru decided it was time to share some of her joy.

She leaned over and plucked Jaken up, holding him in her arms like she would one of the dolls she had gotten from Seiryn. He squawked again in alarm, trying to hit her on the head as she turned to run back the way she had come.

"Stupid girl! Put me down this instant! And stop running through the halls! Do you want to...ack!"

Jaken thought he was going to end up breaking his neck when she precariously ran down the smooth steps of the back porch, slipping on the last one and barely managing to catch herself on the hard packed earth below.

The green of his skin paled and his eyes were larger than normal, his mouth opening and closing silently in fright.

Rin cast the sickly looking youkai an apologetic smile as she continued her speedy gait towards the field by the bridge where she went to pick flowers.

"Sorry about that, Jaken-sama. I've been trying to learn how to run in these new shoes, but I haven't gotten it down yet."

The little youkai didn't say anything, still moving his beaky lips without a sound coming out of them.

Sesshoumaru was just not paying him enough to deal with this child....

Finally, finding the perfect little copse of pink flowers she liked so well, Rin unceremoniously dropped Jaken onto a pile of the soft blossoms, laughing when she saw him simply lay there gasping like a fish out of water.

"You just rest there, Jaken-sama. I'll go pick some flowers for you and then you will feel better." With that she hurried off, dropping down near a small batch of the vegetation, adding green grass stains to her already rumpled appearance.

Twitching where she had left him, the small toad youkai thought grimly, 'If serving Sesshoumaru doesn't kill me, then watching this human brat will.'

But still....that letter worried him......

'Lord Sesshoumaru, this Jaken hopes you are okay.' A happy squeal a few feet away made him flinch. 'Kami, I hope this Jaken survives without you here!'

*************

Mrs. Higurashi picked up her daughter's huge yellow bag, putting a few articles back into it where they had fallen out onto the carpet when it had hit the floor.

Sighing, she put it behind the sofa, out of tripping range in case someone came into the living room. When Inu Yasha had first ran through their front door yelling for Kagome, she had been alarmed. Worried as to what could have gotten the half demon so upset that he would rudely barge into their home and demand to see her daughter.

From what she could gather, it had something to do with the fact that Sesshoumaru was currently residing with them, a fact the hanyou was none too pleased about.

This puzzled her. From the time they had his brother in their house, the youkai hadn't attempted to harm any of them. Mrs. Higurashi wouldn't have allowed him to stay as long as he had if that had been the case. But Kagome had assured her that Sesshoumaru wasn't out to hurt any of them and she had believed her.

When Kagome made an appearance shortly after all the ruckus had started, Mrs. Higurashi had noticed the silent interplay going on between her oldest child and Inu Yasha. There was a heavy current of discomfort and awkwardness running back and forth between them that led her to believe there was much more to the reason her daughter had been so distraught upon returning two and half weeks prior.

She had taken Souta and left when it looked like Kagome was handling the irrate dog demon fine, and went back into the kitchen. As most mothers did, she knew that there were some things that needed to be resolved where the two teens were concerned, and they were not about to discuss them in front of a parent.

After Inu Yasha had left, Mrs. Higurashi had frowned in displeasure at how her daughter ran upstairs in obvious emotional distress, hearing the loud bang of a door slamming a few minutes later.

Whatever had happened after she had left the living room had not gone well.

A while later, she had sent Souta up to go check on her. The younger sibling had returned about twenty minutes later explaining that Kagome had one of her migraines and that he had put her to bed in his room. He had said he would be taking care of their 'guest' until she felt well enough to take over the task herself.

Mrs. Higurashi had accepted the news with a nod, saddened that one of her children was in pain of any sort, but happy that the two siblings could count on each other for support.

She wasn't going to be around forever, and it was nice to know they would have one other when she could no longer look after them herself.

It had been a few hours since Souta had taken up some beef stew and crackers that she had made for Sesshoumaru, considering her son was no chef where the kitchen was concerned. No sounds could be heard throughout the house, save for those of her feet padding over carpet and the spray of furniture polish being administered over a wooden surface.

Polishing the low tabletop, she silently wondered how Kagome was doing and if Souta and Sesshoumaru were getting along alright. Since no one but her daughter had spent any length of time with the dog demon she hoped the two boys had found something in common to keep them company while they were stuck together. Perhaps she could help them out in that area.

Setting the oily brown rag on the now shiny surface, she rose and went out into the front hallway where the coat closet was located. Opening the door on silent hinges, Mrs. Higurashi stood on tip-toe and pushed a few brightly colored snow hats and mismatched pairs of knit mittens out of her way while her hands searched for something on the top shelf.

Brushing against an old cardboard box, she smiled while clasping it tightly and lifted it down, making sure to keep it flat so the contents wouldn't become misplaced and spill out the side. The old paper box was so worn from use that one side had masking tape that was peeling away from the corner adorning one side, the tips of once stiff cardboard frayed with age.

Balancing the long flat box on a forearm, she used one hand to wipe a thick layer of grey dust from its surface, sneezing a little when the dust particles floated in the air and tickled her nostrils. Scrunching up her nose, she looked down at the lettering labeling the container in bold black letters, turning and pushing the door closed with her foot.

'This should keep them entertained,' she thought, making her way upstairs to the half closed door of Kagome's room.

Shouldering her way into the brightly painted room, she smiled at the two males as her entrance brought their attention to her.

"Hello, boys. I thought you might be getting bored up here so I brought you something to pass the time." She walked towards them, smiling encouragingly at the silent but watchful youkai.

'My, but isn't he a handsome young man,' Mrs. Higurashi said to herself silently, marveling at how both brothers had the same amazing amber-gold eyes. Except this older brother had slitted pupils like a cat instead of the rounder human-like of Inu Yasha.

Souta smiled up at his mother, peering at the box she held with interest.

"Is that what I think it is, mom?"

The older woman nodded, grinning down at her son before handing him the dusty box. She wiped her hands on the white apron around her waist, taking in the half eaten tray of food she had sent up.

"Yes, it is." She cast Sesshoumaru a sympathetic look from her cinnamon colored eyes that matched her son's. "It can't be too fun stuck in bed all the time with nothing to do but talk. I hope this can distract you for a little while."

Sesshoumaru may not have liked humans, but that didn't mean he wouldn't afford this one respect. She was the mother of the child who was currently housing him after all.

"I am sure it will, madam."

She smiled, pleased that her little impromptu 'gift' would help relieve some of his boredom.

Souta was eagerly divesting the box of its top, withdrawing a folded black and white board with little squares of the two colors dotting its surface. He opened it and placed it flat on the night stand by the bed, making sure to hand the used eating utensils to his mother first. Laying it so that one half of the board faced the reclining dog demon, he then extracted a multitude of black and white figurines that were about the size of Sesshoumaru's pinky in length, each piece depicting a different shape.

Sesshoumaru eyed them with keen interest, not recognizing what it was he was seeing. It looked like a horse head with a bunch of weird knobs and a stone castle tower. He watched as Souta placed the black pieces that were identical to the white ones on the dog demon's side before doing the same for his own.

Putting the empty box onto the floor by his seat, Souta grinned over at Sesshoumaru's puzzled face and said, "This is a game called chess. You probably aren't familiar with it so I'll explain the rules to you. You'll probably like it though since it deals with strategy more than anything."

The Taiyoukai's expression cleared. 'Aw. A game of the mind then. This, he could do.'

Smirking, he told the boy in his usual icy tone, "Alright, boy. Explain it to me and then let us. . . play." That last word was not one he had used in a very long time. It felt odd on his tongue, almost like a blasphemy.

Kagome's mother watched the pair in pleasure, happy that the boys were going to have something to take up the time until her daughter got up. Although, in all honesty, that probably wouldn't be until tomorrow.

Turning to leave, she said over her shoulder, "Oh, Souta. I called your school and told them you weren't coming in today. I thought it would be better if I told them you wouldn't make it instead of your grandpa."

Souta rolled his eyes and smiled at his mother. "Thanks mom! Yeah, I don't think I want grandpa making up any phantom illnesses for me." He shuddered at the thought. "I can just hear what he would say now..."

Her laughter floated through the air. "Yes, grandpa has a .... vivid imagination. You two boys have fun. I'll bring up some dinner later when it's ready."

"Thanks mom! We appreciate it," came his grateful reply as he watched his mother nod her head in acknowledgment before she carried the tray out of the room.

Once she was gone, Souta turned back to the waiting dog demon, smirking.

"Alright, you ready to get your butt kicked at chess?"

The brat's boasting amused the youkai. The foolish child had no idea who he was dealing with.

Mirroring his smirk, he waved one clawed hand. "By all means. Proceed."

With that, Souta began explaining each piece and how it could move across the board.

Mrs. Higurashi walked downstairs with the tray of cold food, satisfied that she had found something to occupy the two males for the afternoon. Walking into the cheery kitchen, she placed the dirty dishes into the stainless steel sink, running hot water with a squirt of dish soap over them.

Immersing her hands in the sudsy water, she thought to herself, 'Now, if I could just help my daughter as easily as I did those two....'

*************

Studies have shown that people who suffer from heavy mental fatigue coupled with a strong narcotic sleep so deeply that dreams don't find them. It is theorized that by putting such a strong drug into the blood stream of said person it infiltrates the nervous system and interrupts the natural firing of synaptic impulses in the brain, slowing the activity of the neurons interacting with one another, thereby not letting these small charges meet their destinations. An explanation highly scientific and considered fallible in the medical world.

Too bad normal never could be used to describe Kagome, and the supernatural considered the young miko its favorite plaything.

In the early middle hours of the night a young girl was twitching under the heavy fabric of a blue comforter. Eyes a soft blue-grey were shielded by thin pale lids, the lengthy lashes attached to them giving the impression of sickle-shaped tattoos gracing her high cheekbones. The cobalt orbs were moving rapidly in their sockets, her breathing ragged and uneven, resembling that of an out of shape runner. A light film of perspiration covered her brow, the thick strands of ebony hair quickly sticking to the damp skin.

With a half-yell of what sounded like fright, the young woman shot up into a sitting position, lurching forward while clasping the blanket in a white knuckled grip.

Kagome searched wildly around the pitch black room, slowly calming down as she realized she was no longer dreaming. Her heart was beating like a caged bird and adrenaline was still coursing thickly through her veins.

She took a shaky breath in. The terrible thing was she couldn't even remember whatever the nightmare had been about that she had been ensnared in. The terror filling her senses was the only thing filtering through her muddled system.

Wiping the back of one hand across her forehead, she breathed in and out slowly, feeling her heartbeat stop is frantic drumming to take up a more regular pace.

The clammy feel of sweaty flesh clinging to damp clothes became more noticeable when a cold draft slithered over Kagome, causing her to shiver in response. She swallowed with some discomfort, her mouth dry and lacking in moisture.

Blinking a few times to adjust her eyesight to the dark, Kagome got out of Souta's bed, stumbling a bit as the powerful medication still took effect in her body.

Arms outstretched in front of her, she groped around the small room, veering towards the right where she knew her brother's dresser would be. One palm brushed over the grainy surface of a drawer, fingers trailing upon the polished wood till they encountered a round knob.

Grinning in triumph, she opened the drawer and withdrew one of Souta's newer button-up dress shirts.

It wasn't like he wore them enough to miss them.

She then proceeded to leave the bedroom, still swaying a tad as she walked, looking more than ever like the drunken butterfly Sesshoumaru had once compared her to.

Kagome frowned, having trouble concentrating on any one thing. Her thoughts were scattered. Totally disjointed and making no sense what-so-ever. Any time she took the painkiller it lasted at least 24 hours, and during that time she rarely made sense. She operated instead off of emotion, blind instinct telling her what to do.

Right now those instincts were telling Kagome that they didn't like the feel of being in slightly wet clothes, so she made her unsteady way into the family bathroom that was the short walk from her brother's door straight across the hallway. Closing herself inside, she quickly ran a shower and shucked off her cloying shirt, pants, and underwear, goose bumps raising across her skin at the cold temperature of the air. She got into the bathtub quickly, the warm glow of the white nightlight was all the illumination she needed to bathe by.

Kagome almost fell back asleep while leaning on the white tiled wall, their cold ceramic surfaces going unnoticed by the half-conscious miko. The warm spray of the water massaging tired muscles was the only thing registering in her befuddled mind.

Kami, but she loved the wonderful invention called a showerhead. It was way better than sitting in a bathtub with a load of water that got cold after about twenty minutes.

A moment of coherency suddenly hit her, making her jerk away from her support to blink dazedly up at the silver showerhead.

It wasn't offering any answers as to why she was there. Her drugged mind had already forgotten.

Moving her head from side to side as though to clear her foggy thoughts, the miko quickly finished washing her body and long black hair, making sure to get all of the conditioner out of the raven tresses.

When she was done, she dried off using a huge beach towel she'd found in one of the cabinets. It was decorated with big blue dolphins, their shapes distorted and ugly to Kagome's hazy mind. They looked like they were grinning insanely at her....

Grimacing, she threw it in a sodden heap to land with a 'splat' on top of the wicker hamper, happy to be rid of the grotesque thing.

She put on what she could now see to be a dark wine-colored shirt with long sleeves. Kagome tried to slip the small plastic buttons through their respective tiny holes on the facing material.

She frowned in deep concentration, willing her blurry vision to focus on the stubborn round discs that seemed to defy every attempt she made to fasten them.

Many minutes later, after a few colorful curses she'd picked up from Inu Yasha filled the quiet of the bathroom, Kagome succeeded in buttoning the shirt, leaving a V that stopped just above her breasts.

Smoothing the material over her thighs, she fleetingly marveled at how grown Souta was now. The cuffs covered her hands completely and the scooped front and back of the garment reached almost to her knees.

The young woman giggled at her own image, her muddled mind finding the female in the mirror funny looking.

'Someone should really tell that person to get some clothes that fit,' she thought in humor.

Turning her attention to her toothbrush she then brushed her teeth, frowning at the desert dryness of her mouth.

It felt like she hadn't had a drink of water in a week!

Finished with that task, she then used the rinsing cup to drink three brimfulls of water, the cold liquid tasting like ambrosia to her parched tongue and soothing her throat.

Before leaving, she went to the bathroom (she had just drank down three full glasses of water after all) and then tripped quietly down the hallway to her bedroom, a place her instincts were telling her she was supposed to be.

Kagome didn't stop to think about why she had this feeling she just had to be in her bedroom. There was this half-formed notion that there was something in there she was supposed to be watching....or was it take care of? She couldn't recall and didn't much care to analyze it at this point anyway.

She was dead tired again and just wanted to sleep.

Opening her door a fraction, she slipped in, stifling a sleepy yawn behind one cuff covered hand. Dropping the appendage back to her side, her fingers splayed along her hip taking in the smoothness of the fabric, noticing with a frown that she'd forgotten to put on underwear.

Why would she forget that?

When no answer was readily forthcoming, she shrugged it aside and went over to her own dresser, taking out a pair of panties and slipped them on.

Satisfied that she was completely clothed, Kagome moved to her bed through the darkness of her room, half-lidded eyes registering the sight of a male outline slouched on her desk chair. Her brain disregarded the picture, all its attention focused on getting to the bed and under the warm covers.

Since the only light available was a sliver of watery moonlight peaking through her lace curtains, she couldn't quite make out what was taking up the majority of her bed.

Brow knit in confusion, Kagome stared down at what looked like a tall body with a shock of long silver hair attached to it.

'Who is that?' she thought while scratching her damp scalp in bewilderment. Her foggy mind told her it was nothing, probably a figment of her overtaxed imagination, and the young woman accepted the excuse.

Shrugging her shoulders, Kagome lifted the blankets and slid into her bed, almost purring in bliss at the warm cocoon of the flannel against her chilled skin.

Moving her feet against each other, her knee came into contact with something that felt much better than trying to generate heat using friction from her own skin.

It felt like a swath of fur that was softer than Buyo's had been as a kitten.

Enjoying the luxurious feel of this newfound 'heater', Kagome scooted closer to it, weaving her legs around it, putting the tip between the arches of her joined feet.

Sighing in sleepy happiness, she then threw an arm over the bare skin of whoever was in bed with her, barely registering the coarse feel of the gauze bandages lining their firm chest.

Rubbing her cheek against the pillow a few times, she exhaled deeply before falling straight back to sleep.

Soon, the sound of three people's relaxed even breathing filled the room. The two males had not awoken at the girl's intrusion, instead sleeping on, having no idea of their little invader who had made herself at home next to the youkai on the bed.

The wind softly whistled through the bare branches of the trees outside, a fat cat purred in sleep on top of a now white speckled black tanktop, and all residents of the Higurashi Shrine slept on in peaceful slumber.

*************

Souta slowly rose through unconsciousness, awakening with a sluggish blink of his eyes.

Inhaling deeply, he stretched on the unforgiving chair, holding his breath until he was done.

Raking his fingers through his shaggy hair, he cast a cursory glance to the bed, doing a wide-eyed double-take at what he saw.

"What the hell?!" came his startled exclamation, shock plain on his youthful face.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing, even going so far as to rub the heels of his palms into his sockets, in case he was hallucinating.

Nope. Not some crazy figment of his overactive imagination that he'd dreamt up after consuming too much soda last night.

There lay his sister, dressed in one of his best dress shirts, sprawled all over the bed with one bare knee poking out from under the blanket. It wouldn't have been such an out of the ordinary sight if there didn't happen to be a six foot something dog demon squashed up against the wall next to her. The poor youkai looked like he was trying to avoid any unnecessary contact with Kagome, even in sleep.

Souta smirked, seeing that she had somehow managed to maneuver Sesshoumaru onto his side till he was facing the two siblings, his arm at an awkward angle under the pillow.

Wincing, Souta thought wryly, 'That's going to hurt when he wakes up.'

Too bad no one bothered to warn the Taiyoukai that Kagome was not only known for randomly roaming when she took her medication, but also that when under the influence of said drugs the girl always slept in a messy fashion.

One morning their mom had found her draped at the foot of the bed, one leg hanging off the mattress and a pillow over her snoring face.

Now it seemed the unsuspecting occupant of her bed was made to suffer because he hadn't awoken when she'd come in there last evening.

Shaking his head at how ridiculously unorthodox their household had become since the arrival of the demon, he stood up to bend over Kagome, gently shaking her while calling her name.

"Kagome. Sis. Come on, wake up."

He got no response save for her to bat his hand away from her shoulder then roll over to snuggle into Sesshoumaru's side.

Arching a speculative eyebrow, he leaned away, unwilling to yell in order to get through to her. Climbing on the bed to pull her out of it was also out of the question.

Talk about sleeping like the dead....

Before he could think of another way to wake his sister up, a pair of amber eyes shot open to fix with sharp clarity on Souta's own.

'Oh great. Now I can't move Sis without Sesshoumaru finding out she was there,' he thought in irritation.

Offering the scowling dog demon a half-grin, Souta rubbed his hand on the back of his neck.

"Uh, good morning."

'Yeah, that sounded wonderful. Way to go, Souta,' he mocked himself.

Sesshoumaru looked down at the female nestled against his stomach and chest, biting back a curse. The infernal miko had slept next to him for the second night in a row, and this time he hadn't even heard her come in!

Where the devil had she come from? The brat watching over him yesterday said she was sleeping in his room, so how did she end up here?

Kami, but Fate had chosen to place him in the care of an insane family.

What the assassins hadn't accomplished these humans were doing an admirable job finishing.

Scooting up, ignoring the stabbing sensation of his strained arm, Sesshoumaru positioned himself till he was leaning in the corner where the wall and headboard bet. His messy braid he threw over one shoulder, the tip resting over his chest.

He regarded the boy standing nervously before him coldly, ignoring Kagome when she took advantage of his new stance by using some blanket as a pillow and wrapping an arm around his waist.

Damn, but the girl was more tenacious than seaweed ensnaring a ship oar. No matter how he tried to untangle himself from her she kept following, tightening her hold.

Maybe she was really part snake youkai and was attempting to constrict him....

The boy's young voice filled the air again, an apologetic look accompanying it.

"Sorry about Kagome. I forgot to warn you that whenever she takes those pills she has a habit of semi-sleepwalking. She must have woken up, changed into one of my shirts, and came back here."

One silvery eyebrow arched into the fringe of Sesshoumaru's bangs.

"And you just let her waltz in here and slip into bed with a man, brat?"

He wasn't about to let the boy know what had transpired the night before last. He was working on forgetting that himself...

Another nervous laugh broke from Souta's throat.

"Heh, heh. Well, uh. . . .that is. . . um, I sort of fell asleep shortly after you did. So I didn't even see when Kagome came in."

Ice dripped from the Taiyoukai's next question. "You fell asleep instead of remaining awake?"

Souta gulped, flushing in embarrassment while feeling like he was being taken to task by his math sensei. The man was a veritable tyrant.

Fidgeting, he answered guiltily, "Uh, yeah. I guess I did."

'Incompetence. The brat couldn't even stay lucid during his 'watch',' the youkai thought in disdain. Aloud he said, "Since you couldn't manage to do your job last night do you think you could handle removing your sister now?"

Nodding in earnest, Souta reached over to grab Kagome's shoulder, bracing his knee on the mattress and pulling on her with gentle force.

"Come on, Sis! Rise and shine. Time to get up."

The miko frowned in her sleep, clasping a firmer hold onto the perturbed youkai.

Rolling his cinnamon eyes, Souta said louder, "Get up Kagome."

Still no reaction.

Souta sat back, thinking it over for a moment. A sudden devilish spark ignited in his eyes.

Smirking evilly, he stood up and yelled, "Oh my goodness! Inu Yasha is here!"

That worked.

She pushed herself away from Sesshoumaru, turning around to sweep the room with frantic eyes while moving her mussed hair out of her way.

"Inu Yasha?! Where?! Sit boy!"

Her brother's laughter drew her attention and Kagome realized that there was, indeed, no hanyou present.

Eyes narrowing dangerously, she growled while leaping from the bed, intent on murdering her brother.

"Souta! That's it! You're dead!"

Dodging her lunge easily, the teenager laughed harder while running out the door, his "Glad to see you're awake, Sis" was soon followed by the slamming of wood on wood.

She stood in the center of her room, glaring daggers at where her sibling had escaped, curling her toes into the plush carpet while cursing Souta all the way to hell and back.

He'd nearly scared her to death when he had yelled that Inu Yasha was here. In the half-awake state of someone violently wrenched from sleep, the miko had assumed that the hanyou being present meant he was getting ready to attack Sesshoumaru.

Speaking of which....

Kagome felt a cool draft blow across her legs, goose bumps rising on the exposed flesh. Looking herself over, she realized in growing mortification that she was wearing nothing but her brother's shirt and had just come from a bed she had shared with Sesshoumaru.

Again.

The dog demon was going to kill her.....she just knew it.

She stiffened, a blush staining her cheeks as embarrassment raced through hew now fully alert system.

Damn. Now how was she supposed to face him?

*************


	11. Declaration of War

Kagome felt Sesshoumaru's piercing gaze boring into her back, making her very conscious to the fact that he was waiting for her reaction now that she'd realized the position she was in.

Irritation quickly replaced any lingering embarrassment. How dare he act like she had committed some heinous crime! She'd only slept walk, for crying out loud. It wasn't as if she had knowingly walked in here last night with the intent on sleeping beside the youkai.

The arrogant creature greatly overestimated his importance.

Tilting her chin at a defiant angle, she squared her shoulders and turned to stare straight into Sesshoumaru's frigid amber eyes. It took a lot of courage to keep her eyes trained as they were, especially since she wanted nothing more than to have the floor open up below her and swallow her whole. At least then she would have escaped from this predicament.

Putting on her best fake smile, Kagome asked casually, "How are you feeling today, Sesshoumaru?"

'My best form of defense is to ignore the problem completely. Maybe for the first time in my life it will magically go away if I do,' she silently prayed.

He gazed at her derisively, thinking, 'So, she plans on ignoring the fact that she crept in here last night.' It wasn't like she could use the same excuse that she had yesterday. The sadistic part of Sesshoumaru was waiting in anticipation, eager to see if she would maneuver her way out of this one.

Humans were such resourceful creatures when it came to ignoring the truth. They had a special knack for it.

He decided to humor her for the moment, catch her unawares by lolling her into a false sense of security.

"My wounds are healing fine. That is what your brother told me when he checked them."

Kagome nodded and kept talking, trying to distract his attention away from noticing how she was edging towards her closet, intent on putting some pants on. She wasn't an exhibitionist by nature.

"That's good. Pretty soon you'll be well enough to go home, and then Rin won't be worried any more," she chirped cheerily, extracting some boot-leg jeans from a wire hanger before turning her back to him and quickly slipping them on.

Thank goodness the shirt was long enough to keep everything 'essential' hidden. She didn't want to give the dog demon a show on top of everything else.

"I was told yesterday about a possible reason as to why I'm not healing properly and how I was able to pass through the well." Kagome turned her attention to him, her blue-grey eyes sharp with interest as he spoke. "You will tell me if what the boy said is true or not."

Nodding eagerly, she once more took up post on the chair, crossing her legs and folding her arms across her chest. "Souta? What did he say?"

Sesshoumaru related what her brother had told him, making sure to repeat exactly what was said so the miko could absorb every detail. When he was finished, the girl was cupping her chin in one hand, gazing off into the distance in deep thought.

"Hmmmm......," her eyes suddenly focused back on the Taiyoukai. Smiling, she said, "It sounds like it is all plausible. I mean it would explain why you're not healing correctly and why the well let you pass." She frowned. "But still....I am not too sure if that is the precise reason you can travel through the well like Inu Yasha and myself. I get this feeling that there is something more to consider."

He silently agreed. For though what the boy had told him seemed reasonable enough, there were still a few loopholes that needed further scrutiny.

"He mentioned that a person named Hojo could prove of some use as to figuring out how to get my white blood cell count production accelerated. Do you know of such a human?"

"Yes, I do actually. He's a good friend of mine," Kagome replied, smiling fondly at the mention of the boy who had bore a crush for her during their highschool years. Thank goodness he had given that up! She well remembered the days of random remedies and the constant excuses she was forced to give him when he would ask her out.

Souta suggesting that she get a hold of Hojo had been a pretty smart idea. Since he was going to college to be a doctor, he had to know more than any of them did about physiology and body functions. She would give him a call right now, so that way he could come over and shed some light on this little melo-drama.

Decision made, she rose from the chair and headed for the door, intent on going downstairs to retrieve the cordless black telephone. Hojo should be at his apartment relaxing since he had no classes on Saturday, his one day off.

The Taiyoukai frowned, unaware as to what the girl's plans were and why she was suddenly leaving the room.

Did the human ever make any sense? He was beginning to seriously doubt it.

"Human, where are you going?"

"Oh, I'll be right back. I'm just going to call Hojo and have him come over as soon as he can. Then he can check you over and give you a better answer as to how much longer you'll be stuck here." She waved a hand at him before exiting, leaving behind a contemplative youkai.

Yes, it would be best if he could leave here soon. If what the boy said was true, he had to get back through the well before he was completely healed. Otherwise he would be stuck here.

He shuddered in horror at the idea. 'Live here forever with Mistress Sunshine?!' The thought didn't even bare thinking about.

Kagome was currently in her kitchen flipping through her phone book, searching for Hojo's number. Finding the one she was looking for, she depressed the neon green buttons before cradling the phone to her ear with her shoulder, tapping her fingers in a rapid tattoo on the selected white page. A satisfying ringing filled her ear.

After about three rings, Hojo picked up, sounding like his usual cheerful self.

Kagome smiled, greeting him in a sunny voice. "Hojo-kun! Hi, this is Kagome."

A moment of silence floated through the bright kitchen before it was broken by a, "Yes, I am doing fine. How about you?"

Kagome set the phone directory down, leaning back against the doorjamb while she listened to his reply.

"That's good! Glad to hear your classes aren't giving you a hard time. Listen," she repositioned the phone on her ear before continuing. "I need to ask you a favor, Hojo-kun. Could you come over this morning for a little while?"

She smiled at his answer, a relieved sigh escaping her rosy lips. "Thanks so much! You don't know how grateful I am. So, does an hour give you enough time to get ready and get here?"

She laughed. "Thirty minutes? Even better! Thanks, Hojo-kun! I'll see you then."

Hanging up the phone, she replaced it back on its cradle to charge before skipping back to her bedroom, a light feeling overtaking her.

It had been a long time since she had seen Hojo. Ever since he went off to university the courses he was taking had made it all but impossible for him to stop by the shrine like he used to. Kagome had missed his company greatly, his easy-going nature proving an effective balm against Inu Yasha's insults.

She couldn't count the times she had come home from the feudal era fuming over something the hanyou had said, just to see Hojo a little later and laugh the tension away. The boy had become a great friend. One that she was glad she hadn't totally lost like her female ones after leaving highschool.

Entering her room, she informed Sesshoumaru that Hojo would be there shortly, helping him to the bathroom so he could get cleaned up. Today she was going to let him wash his hair since the long mane was starting to look a little on the unkept side. Days of lying in bed with it being ground against the pillow had made it frizzy on the edges, something she was sure Sesshoumaru was not happy with.

Kagome showed him how to operate the shower, telling him he was only allowed to use it to wash his hair. While he was getting the task done he was to place the plastic shower curtain over his waist, thereby keeping at least those bandages dry. The miko then told him not to worry about grooming his tail and hair, she would take care of that when he was done.

Sesshoumaru accepted this with a graceful nod of his head, secretly jumping for joy at finally getting the chance to clean his scalp and hair. He hated being anything but perfectly groomed.

Kagome didn't close the bathroom door all the way, instead waiting till she heard the youkai enter the bathtub before closing her eyes and quickly re-entering.

She ignored Sesshoumaru's sharp demand of, "What the hell do you think you're doing, girl?!" to blindly search the floor for what she was looking for. When her hands brushed silk, she grabbed up the material and fled from the steamy room, the Taiyoukai's curses ringing in her ears as she went.

Slamming the door shut on his tirade, Kagome opened her eyes and let out a, "Whew!" That was close. But, she had been determined to get his loincloth so the thing could be washed. She would just get one of the new pairs of boxers that mom had bought Souta yesterday. They should fit the youkai alright.

The miko left to accomplish her mission, putting Sesshoumaru's last piece of personal clothing in the washer before taking a pair of dark blue boxers from the package lying next to Souta's stack of clean clothes.

'He won't miss these,' she reassured herself while going into the kitchen to find a pair of scissors. With Sesshoumaru's tail to consider that meant she would have to cut a hole in the back of them.

Estimating how large of an incision to make, she finally made a good sized hole towards the elastic waistband, figuring if he needed to alter them he could do so himself. Putting her metal instrument away, Kagome went back to her room, opening the bathroom door soundlessly to drape the underwear on the knob of the door for him.

This time, she didn't get verbally reprimanded for intruding on his royal highness' bath.

Working fast, she shed the wrinkled shirt she was wearing, putting on a bra and green turtle-neck sweater. Brushing her hair, she finished up by putting on some deodorant that was in the same drawer as the brush had been. No need for the demon to give her one of his looks because he thought she looked messy.

She rolled her eyes and began straightening up the room, smoothing out the sheets on the bed and readjusting the askew comforter.

The Taiyoukai emerged from the bathroom just as she was fluffing up the pillows, a cloud of steam following him out of the muggy room. Kagome kept her attention on her chore, saying over her shoulder, "Did you find the underwear I put in there for you?"

She gasped and spun around when his icy voice came from right behind her. She hadn't even heard him move across the floor! Of course, that could have been because her heart was beating so loudly from being nervous....

Craning her neck back, she locked eyes with him, swallowing.

Uh-oh. He looked like a pissed half-drowned youkai. Oh boy....

"Human, I do not appreciate being spied on while I am bathing. It is an insult I will not stand for."

She frowned up at him. "Hey! It isn't like I went in there for a peep show! I just wanted to give you some fresh clothes to wear so I could wash your other ones."

He arched his silvery brow, an arrogant tilt to his handsome head. "Oh really? And you call this," he indicated the boxers he had put on with a wave of his hand, "suitable attire?"

The miko gave him a look of wry amusement, her mouth quirking up on one side. "Sesshoumaru, what you are wearing now is more decent than the thing you were using before." She patted him on his shoulder where the arm was missing, trying to calm him. "Besides, I got you silk and everything! Doesn't that count for something?"

Was the girl serious? No one could be that dense! Many youkai had seen the Taiyoukai in the mood he was in now and had promptly fled for their lives. Instead, this overly energetic human was petting him like he was an overwrought dog that needed calming.

He didn't know whether to be insulted that his intimidation tactics never worked on her, or amused that she was attempting in her own way to sooth his injured pride.

He sighed, letting the matter go. It wasn't like she would quit bothering him if he continued arguing with her. She would just spout one of her insane remarks that made no sense and then consider the matter settled. At least this way he was preempting any of that.

Stepping out of her reach, he moved around the miko to sit on the edge of the bed, leaving his tail to trail down the side of the mattress, his soaked hair resting over his good shoulder.

"Girl, just get on with drying my hair."

Rolling her eyes, she sighed while complying, coming back moments later armed with two big green towels. Sitting in her chair, she quickly set to work on white damp fur, having it pretty much dry in minutes. She then moved on to his long hair, sitting to the side of him and rubbing the silver strands vigorously between the folds of terry material.

By the time Kagome was finished, he was a lot dryer and looked more like his usual prideful self instead of the soggy dog demon from earlier. She quickly brushed out and braided his locks, giving him a light pat on the head as she stood up to deposit the used towels in her hamper.

She was going to have to ask her mom to do the laundry soon. Her small hamper was overflowing with clothes now....

Sesshoumaru's pointed ears twitched in annoyance at the caress she'd placed on his head before leaving. The girl insisted on treating him like some pet she had taken in off the streets. At this rate he would never know what being respected felt like ever again....

Where was the groveling Jaken when he needed him?

Getting fully into bed, he sat up like he usually did during the day, covering his long legs with the blanket she had provided. His clawed fingers drummed on the soft fabric, making small indents each time he made contact with it.

The sound of a loud chime resounded throughout the house just as Kagome was exiting the bathroom, a bright smile lighting her pretty features at the noise.

"Hojo-kun is here!"

Her excitement was not shared.

The dog demon pushed down a flash of what could have been jealousy. Could have been, if he cared that is. Which he didn't.

That was what he told himself anyway as he watched the girl race to her bedroom door and open it to reveal a young human male. The boy was a few inches taller than the girl, brown hair and kind brown eyes shining from a round cheerful face. He pushed down another wave of the foreign emotion when she promptly launched herself into the smiling boy's arms, the both of them laughing as they hugged.

Pathetic. Such public displays of sentiment were revolting.

Disengaging from their embrace, Kagome grabbed her friend's hand and tugged him into her room, exclaiming in happiness, "It's so good to see you again! I've missed not having you around."

Hojo chuckled, his warm eyes running over the girl he had adored as a teenager with fondness. Squeezing her fingers lightly, he replied, "I've missed being here! But you know how college can be. All that studying, preparing for exams it leaves me no time for anything else. In the future I'll try to come by more often."

Kagome's smile turned a little sad, the light in her eyes dimming as she withdrew her hand from his. "That would be nice, Hojo-kun. I hope you can."

He frowned, noticing how much thinner and worn the girl looked. She had a mature air about her that spoke of recent trials that had resulted in heartache. He wondered if it had anything to do with Inu Yasha.

Yes, Kagome had told him all about her adventures in the Sengoku Jedai a few months after their graduation. Funny, but when it no longer looked like he was pursuing her as more than a friend, she had opened up about her time spent in the other era. At first, he had been skeptical. Worried that one of the illnesses she'd suffered had affected her brain. Kagome had explained to him how all the times she had been absent she wasn't sick at all, but looking for some jewel called the Shikon no Tama that a hanyou named Naraku was looking for.

A lot to swallow, but he believed her. There had just been too many mysterious things that had happened concerning the young woman for him to disregard anything she said. She'd even shown him pictures of the guy she traveled with, Inu Yasha. The Polaroid snapshots Kagome had taken showed a young male, maybe mid twenties, with long white hair, fluffy ears, and big gold eyes. Not to mention one small portrait that had shown the half demon holding what looked like a humanoid fox by its tail, yelling at it.

Things in feudal Japan looked awfully strange and unlike any history books he had ever read. But then what did he expect? You didn't read a chapter of history to see what demon was ruling where.

Speaking gently, he said with concern, "Kagome-chan. You look tired. Have you been working very hard in the Sengoku Jedai?"

Shaking her head, she turned away from him, instead moving to stand by Sesshoumaru. "No, I'm fine. Just didn't get a lot of sleep last night. You know how insomnia sometimes pops up out of nowhere." She tried to laugh it off, the sound grating and hollow to her ears.

Hojo, knowing Kagome wouldn't say anything unless she wanted to, let the issue alone. Moving his eyes past his friend, he saw a long-haired man lying on her bed, glaring at him coldly. The look sent a chill down his spine. The guy looked like he wanted to kill him, and Hojo hadn't even met him before.

There were certain physical similarities that could be compared to Inu Yasha, though. Such as the color of hair, the amber-gold eyes, and not to mention the tail peeking out of the blanket. This person had to be one of the youkai that Kagome was always telling him about. From the looks of him, a very powerful and arrogant one.

Hojo noticed the white bandages lining the youkai's lean chest, the stub of where one arm used to be painfully obvious in his half-clothed state.

Turning his attention back to the girl standing to the side, he asked, "Does my being here have something to do with him?"

Kagome mentally smacked herself for getting offtrack like she had. 'Focus girl!'

"Yep! Sorry, I haven't introduced you yet." She went to make the introductions, standing between the two, looking back and forth between them. "Hojo, this is Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands in feudal Japan. Sesshoumaru, this is my friend, Hojo."

"Hello," Hojo said in greeting, the friendly air not leaving him at the way the Taiyoukai just regarded him silently with cold menace.

Kagome scowled at the demon, surprising Hojo when she dared to scold him.

"Sesshoumaru, where are your manners?! I called Hojo here to help you. Don't start behaving like Inu Yasha."

That last sentence gained her a growl and a death glare from those eerie luminous eyes. One which his friend completely ignored, instead turning to smile apologetically to Hojo as she motioned him forward.

"You'll have to forgive him. He's been cooped up in here for days and doesn't take too well to being stuck in our time. You can't really blame him."

Hojo nodded in understanding, giving the irritated youkai a sympathetic look. "Aw, I see. No harm done. Don't worry about it." He turned to Kagome, arching a brown brow in inquiry. "So, what did you need?"

She indicated the injured deg demon with her hand. "Umm , a few days ago he was injured before falling through the well. Normally, he would have healed completely by now since demons have way faster regenerative power than humans. But, he's been healing almost as slowly as one of us, and we think it has something to do with lack of white blood cells in his system. He was sick with something resembling the flu a while ago that had him down for a week and half."

Hojo watched the youkai during her entire monologue, studying the healthy color of the 'patient' and the crystal clarity of his hard eyes. He looked solid enough to the human boy, but he would have to see those wounds before saying anything definite on the matter.

"I see. Well, the first thing to do is let me see the wounds, that way I can see how much time he has to go before he's all better." He moved towards the bed, leaning over the youkai to begin pulling at the gauze.

Sesshoumaru growled again, directing a threatening scowl into the startled boy's face. He didn't like the scent of this boy. Not that it was unpleasant. The youkai just didn't like him. The brat looked like some kind of happy-go-lucky idiot.

Kagome laughed nervously, gently pushing Hojo aside so she could finish what he started. "Let me do it. He's used to me any way." She gave the discontent Taiyoukai a warning look, silently telling him to cooperate.

He twisted his head to stare at the wall, preferring that to her disturbing gaze.

With practiced movements, she divested the demon of his bandages, removing the ones on his legs as well. When she was done, Kagome scooted down the bed till she sat near his knees, being sure to move his tail out of the way so Hojo didn't accidentally trip or step on it. She would hate to see how Sesshoumaru would react then....

Hojo went straight to work, examining the lacerations, a wrinkle of concentration marring his brow while he lightly pressed around the cuts with gentle fingers.

It looked like they were almost finished closing, actually. If Hojo was correct, the youkai had only about two more days to go before being 'whole' again. Even the wound on his leg looked like it was coming right along, the stitches, although not exactly surgeon quality, looked like they could be removed soon.

Certain that he had seen all he needed to, Hojo straightened away from the injury, meeting the questioning eyes of Kagome. Smiling in reassurance, he said, "Well, as far as I can tell he should be completely healed without any major lasting effects in a couple of days. That is what the med books I've been studying say anyway. At this rate, the cuts will seal soon. He may have tender muscles for a few days afterwards, unlike a human who would have to take months of physical therapy, but he should be fine."

Relief spread through Sesshoumaru. Finally! This meant he could leave this place soon.

Why then, did that thought not bring the amount of joy he had expected?

The girl sitting beside him moved her fingers in nervous patterns on the mattress, slight distress blanketing her expressive features.

"You mean, in two days he will be healed all the way?"

Hojo nodded, wondering why the news didn't seem to cheer her up like he had thought it would. "Yes, that is what I think."

She sighed heavily, her shoulders slumping as she looked towards the silent youkai who had been watching Hojo throughout his exam. Her voice was quiet when she said, "I guess that means we had better take you back through the well then. If what Souta said is true, then if you are healed completely you won't be able to get back to the feudal era."

Sesshoumaru inclined his head, wondering why the miko sounded so sad. Shouldn't she be happy to finally be rid of him? It wasn't like she had invited him there in the first place.

He had a feeling he would never fully understand this human....

Hojo regarded his friend closely, his perceptive eyes picking up on the small interchange between the two. On second glance it looked like there could be something going on here. What that precisely was he had no idea, nor with the way Kagome's relationships tended to be so complicated did he want to find out.

Looking down at the glass face of his gold watch, Hojo muttered an apology. "Sorry, Kagome-chan, but I have to go. My mom is expecting me to stop by for lunch today and I promised I would meet her in about twenty minutes."

She gave him a warm smile, standing up and walking him out of the room to the front door downstairs, keeping a hand on his shoulder the whole while.

"I understand, Hojo-kun. Thanks again for coming on such short notice. I really do appreciate it, and so does Sesshoumaru, though he doesn't show it that well," she joked, bringing a smile to the boy's lips.

"No problem. Any time, Kagome-chan. I'll try to come by and see you more often, though considering it sounded like you were going back down the well I might hold off on trying to get a hold of you right away." He bent down, putting his black tennis shoes on, straightening his jean pants over the tops of them. Standing straight, he looked down at her with a friendly grin, the dark circles under her beautiful eyes more apparent in the light of the afternoon sun. Smudging one with his thumb as though to wipe it away, he told her, "Get some sleep, okay? Don't go right away without some rest first. Otherwise you'll be the one who is sick and then what would your patient do?" He winked at her.

Kagome giggled, shaking her head at the idea. "One can only imagine." Giving him a swift hug she bade him goodbye, waving at him from the doorway until his black car was out of sight.

Stretching, she yawned behind her hand, feeling suddenly exhausted. Maybe if Hojo hadn't mentioned the fact that she looked tired she wouldn't be feeling it now.

She trudged upstairs, her feet heavy like lead each time she took a step.

Returning to her bedroom, she sat heavily in the wooden chair, slouching. She kept her eyes fixed on the place where Sesshoumaru's tail was draped down the side of the bed, not daring to look at the youkai it belonged to.

Kagome was silent for a moment, a little lost, a little desolate. "At least now you know when you can go home. Which just happens to be within a day," she said, attempting to fill the awkward silence with something that would make one of them happy. Returning to the feudal era meant returning to Inu Yasha. And where Inu Yasha was, heartbreak and Kikyou were sure to follow.

He studied her down-bent head, something strange in his eyes. "I need to get back to my castle at once. Free myself of any distractions— miko-born maidens, to be exact wielding lethal bowls of soup— so I can figure out who was trying to kill me."

She tried to brighten her mood, telling herself that it was because he wanted her safe, that was why he wanted to be away from her so soon. "You needn't be afraid for me."

He sighed. "You _will_ persist in draping me with virtues I don't possess. It's a most tiresome habit. You are purely incidental, girl. My interest is in this coil I've become caught up in. You see, I never could resist a puzzle. And this one grows more intriguing by the moment."

He was talking about his own life, about being hunted, stalked by assassins, youkai who were willing to possibly betray him, to murder him if it ended up that he actually was closely acquainted with him. Which was indeed possible. Yet his voice was as calm as if he were discussing the guest list for an upcoming festivity.

She might even have believed that his heart had turned to stone, as he so obviously wished she would, were it not for the one tiny flaw in his facade. The echoes of his desperate cries for his mother, and the tiniest hint of concern that had played about his mouth when she walked out of her room alone to confront his enraged brother who might have come to kill him.

Kagome looked at him, the youkai turning away from her scrutiny. But she didn't have to look into the handsome planes of Sesshoumaru's face to see that he was a little unsettled by their upcoming parting as well.

Restless, Sesshoumaru got out of the bed, startling the girl sitting on it as he left the comfort of the soft sheets. He paced off a few steps, grateful for the burning pain in his wounded leg. It almost distracted him, seared away the unfamiliar feelings this woman unloosed inside him. She was a plague of emotions, virulent enough to be contagious even to him. And he damn well needed to be rid of her.

"Get your things together at once," he bit out, trying to ignore her incessant chipping away at the tempter he'd almost forgotten he possessed. "We're leaving. Now." He lanced her with a frigid look that should have left her quaking.

Her lips thinned, but that couldn't disguise their softness, the ripe smudge of strawberry pink against the fresh cream of her skin. "We've discussed this before," she said. "We are not leaving until tomorrow morning. Your wounds need one more day of healing before we leave and set out for your castle."

"You mistake me, girl. I am not asking your permission. I am giving you a direct order."

Blue-grey eyes peered back at him, so unimpressed by his most chilling glare it was downright embarrassing. "Those youkai who are looking for you could be anywhere. Don't you think we should wait until you are one day stronger? Be reasonable, Sesshoumaru." No other admonishment could have insulted him more completely. His temper stopped nudging him. It shoved. Hard.

"You dare to preach reason to _me_? A lone woman who picked up a half-dead youkai after he'd been cut down by unknown assailants? And then, as if that wasn't crazed enough, strode out to meet that youkai's angered half-demon brother when she was armed with nothing but pathetic faith that all would be well?"

He was appalled by the tension underlying his voice, the obvious knotting of his muscles. Signs that all but screamed the woman was fraying his nerves. Stunned at such an unheard-of display, he forced ice crystals into his voice. "I am not accustomed to being defied. You _will_ do as I command."

"Or else you will do what? Flog me? Maim me horribly? Poison me to death with your claws?" She reached out and patted his arm. "Don't worry, Sesshoumaru, there will be plenty of time for that once you are well again."

It took every bit of his will not to grind his teeth— a most annoying habit that he wished he could indulge in. "Woman, do you have any idea who you are dealing with?"

"Quite a clear one, actually," she tossed back a wisp of raven hair, thrusting it into the mass of waves tumbling about her face in disarray. "You remind me of someone I spent a great deal of time with last spring. That was a battle of wills to rival anything you can muster, I assure you."

"You underestimate me."

"_You_ underestimate _him_! I called him Icarus— you know, from the Greek myth about the boy who made wings from feathers and wax, then flew too close to the sun. The wax melted, and he plunged to his death. But I always thought it must have been wonderful soaring while it lasted."

Sesshomaru clenched his jaw. "Do I look as if I have the slightest interest in mythology at the moment?" he asked very carefully. "It's a pity this Icarus didn't throttle you and same me the aggravation."

"It would have been rather difficult for his talons to reach about my neck. Icarus was a bird of prey I tended. A boy had broken his wing with a rock near our shrine, and the bird was a most reluctant patient. He decided it was time for him to go free long before he was properly mended. When I objected, he spent the rest of his convalescence sulking in his cage."

"You dare to compare that bird to. . . " Sesshoumaru began, incredulous, then stopped, glaring. "_I do not sulk_." Devil if his cheeks weren't burning with an angry flush for the first time in twenty-odd years! Perhaps murder was his only option! Damn the woman! Her eyes were actually laughing.

"Sesshoumaru, the similarities between you and Icarus are quite unmistakable. I regret to inform you that you are ridiculously used to getting your own way— by fair means or foul, I would wager. But this time you have met your match. You'll find me unmoved by threats or tantrums _or_ fits of the sulks. I know this is difficult for you, but my decision is for the best, I assure you. You might as well resign yourself to it." The empathy in her face was ruined by the slightest hint of amusement and, worse still, understanding.

How dare she presume to understand him! He'd spent a lifetime twisting himself into an enigma.

Most aggravating of all, the woman was right! It _would_ be foolish to venture out where the assassins might be waiting. But that was a risk he was willing to take, not because he was so eager to ferret out the potential traitors who stalked him, or because he was eager to reach his castle, but rather because he would have charged the devil's own army to get away from _her._

Why display such unseemly haste? For the simple reason that the woman was driving him mad. Not since the man who shadowed his past had anyone or anything raked at his nerves this way. He hadn't allowed it.

But something about Kagome made him feel closed in, as if the air had become too thick to breathe, not unlike the way a falcon must feel, imprisoned by the bars of a cage, a mocking voice purred inside his head.

"Sesshoumaru?"

Being jerked back to the present was a most annoying sensation.

"I know you are not accustomed to taking advice, but I'm going to suggest this to you anyway." Her voice lilted with soft music, yet was more resolute than that of any besieged youkai he'd ever heard. "I've been snarled at, snapped at, and bitten more than once, all to no avail. It would be far more practical to use your energy to get well rather than to attempt to bully me into changing my mind. But it is your decision."

Was the woman actually _patronizing_ him? Lord Sesshoumaru Taisho? Something hot and uncomfortable knotted in his gut. Anger? Uncertainty? Maybe a little of both.

He could scarce believe it. Her eyes met his directly, no fear, no distrust. Didn't the woman have the wit to realize what he was?

No. She had a clear enough picture. Her observation echoed in his mind: "used to getting your own way by fair means or foul." But she was determined to defy him.

So the woman wanted to cross swords with him, did she? She thought herself a worthy opponent? Fine. He'd never been able to resist a challenge. After all, he'd been schooled by the most ruthless demon alive.

'But how best to defeat her?' He mused for a long moment; then his eyes narrowed. Of course. There was only one thing to do. Make his stubborn guardian angel anxious to be rid of _him_ as he was to be rid of _her._ He had no intention of letting her actually escort him all the way back to his castle. That was something he had said to pacify her.

Yet she was unaffected by the sharp wit and the cold glares that had always been his most finely honed weapons. There had to be another way to break Mistress Sunshine's resolve. How could he horrify her so completely that she would abandon her high principles, happily dump him on the other side of the well, and hurry back to his idiot half-brother at breakneck speed?

Sesshoumaru turned toward her, his gaze snagging on the rosy curve of her lips. Generous and inviting, they shone, glossy in the light of the sun peaking through the curtains. He would wager his soul that those lips were as untouched by a man as the thorned ivy tangled along his castle walls.

What would happen if he tasted them?

It was a despicable plan. Made more loathsome still by everything she'd done for him. He actually felt a twinge. Fortunately, his conscience was so out of practice it was easily silenced. He didn't _really_ intend to ravish her, after all, only scare her a little. And whatever his motives, she would benefit from the results as well. Be safer. Released from the betrayal he was embroiled in, a deadly game in which each move might be the last.

Come to think of it, his plan was fitting, somehow. Poetic justice. She seemed so smug, so certain she understood every secret corner of her the wounded creatures' hearts she'd attended. It was time to discover whether the lady had any idea what it felt like _not_ to be the savior but the prey.

*************


	12. Manipulation

Kagome studied Sesshoumaru in silence, taking in the obstinate set of his chin, the steely look in his beautiful eyes. He looked like he was gearing himself up for a battle.

She had the sinking suspicion that the one he viewed as his adversary was none other than her.

What a happy thought that was. But she wasn't going to let him undo all the work she had done to get him back to normal. Well, normal for the arrogant Taiyoukai of the Western Lands that is.

However, the stubborn youkai could think again if he was entertaining any ideas of side-stepping her decision. There was nothing that could sway her to let him leave today.

Firm in her resolution, she crossed her arms over her chest and gazed at him impassively.

Yep, there was nothing he could say or do to make her change her mind.

Sesshoumaru stared at the young human who was regarding him so stoically, her face devoid of any emotion. He was all but set in his plan of action. It was perfect. For him at least. The dog demon just didn't like having to use such extreme measures of....persuasion to get what he wanted, which was to depart from her side posthaste.

But looking into her calm eyes, another idea came to him. One that might work just as effectively and would not involve any real contact between them.

He mulled it over in his mind, weighing the pros and cons of it. Testing it for any flaws that she would see through.

Yes, it might work. It _would_ work.

Slouching his shoulders a bit in an attempt to look dejected, he turned his head so he could gaze out the window, putting on a wistful expression in his profile. If it was one thing he knew about the miko it was that she had a soft heart. He should be able to play off this.

Schooling his voice into the right amount of desolation, Sesshoumaru said, "I suppose you are right. It is just that Rin has been left at the castle for over a week now. She was expecting me home days ago, and now that I haven't shown up I am sure she is worried."

He glanced at her under his silver lashes, gauging her reaction to his little acting job. From the way her brows were knit in concern, it seemed to be working nicely.

Triumphant that he would get his way, he continued on, lamenting, "I really do appreciate how well you and your family have taken care of me, but it is time I went back home. Rin might need me."

Kagome got up and came to him, placing a hand on his shoulder in a comforting gesture, never noticing the victorious glimmer shadowing his amber orbs.

Knowing he had all but won, he bowed his head in mock sadness and pressed his advantage home. "I just. . . .," he swallowed audibly, the next few words costing him both in pride and the hardest for him to say. "...I miss her."

That did it. The girl made a soothing noise and patted him lightly on the back, he could all but smell the guilt coming off her.

Humans were so easy to manipulate. As creatures guided by their emotions instead of reason, it wasn't too difficult to play on their feelings to get what you wanted. You just had to be consummate at acting to do it.

She felt terrible. Kagome had completely forgotten about the little girl he was guardian of. Now she was assaulted in waves of guilt for not having thought of the child before. She had assumed that Sesshoumaru only wanted to get back to the feudal era so he could go hunting for the person who had sent assassins out for him. It had never crossed her mind that he might actually be lonely and miss the company of his ward. Maybe even Jaken too. The youkai had to see something in the ugly little toad in order to have kept him around this long.

Kagome couldn't say no now! Not when his reasons for wanting to return were so noble. She sighed heavily in her mind, a little depressed that she would end up facing Inu Yasha and the others a day earlier than planned. The promise she had made to escort him home still stood, though. The girl refused to let him loose on his own while he was still injured, left to be hunted down and possibly slain before he could reach the castle. She didn't need his death on her conscience along with everything else.

Leaving his side, she made her way towards the door, intent on at least getting a few things done before going back. Such as getting the Taiyoukai some new clothes. She'd have to take the money from her last few Christmases and birthdays so she could buy something from an antique store. That would probably be the only place that would have anything to what he normally wore.

'There goes my tiny savings,' she thought with a pout. But since she was the one to ruin Sesshoumaru's clothes in the first place it was only right that she replace them. They might not be tailored to his exact build, but she was sure she could find something suitable.

Lost in her thoughts, she said absent-mindedly, "Alright. We'll leave later this afternoon. Just rest until I get back, okay? I have to go out and buy you some new clothes and pick up a few supplies for myself. Souta will come back up here and keep you company."

Sesshoumaru inwardly grinned, but outwardly still looked hopeful at her words. As though he hadn't been sure that she would allow him to leave. "Really? Thank you, Kagome. I am in your debt."

She grinned at him, winking as she said, "Hey, it was no problem. Let's just hope that while we travel to your castle we don't run across those youkai who were chasing you. At least not until you are a little better." Opening the door, she stood on the threshold a moment, before adding on her way out, "Don't worry, Sesshoumaru. You'll get to see Rin again soon."

Once she was gone, he smiled wickedly to himself. That had been too easy. Even the little pang of his own conscience berating him for abusing the trust she had in him couldn't dim his joy at getting his way.

Finally, he would be far away from her. No more searching glances. No more waking up with her latched onto his side. No more horrible food he had to choke down just to pacify her. Yes, it would be like leaving jail.

He ignored the way that didn't satisfy him as much as it was supposed to, instead focusing his attention on the young boy that came into the room.

Souta was carrying the box containing the chess set under one arm, smiling in greeting when he saw the Taiyoukai standing by the window.

"Kagome said to keep you company while she went to a couple of stores." Holding up the box, he smirked. "I thought I would give you a rematch since you won by luck last time."

Sesshoumaru gave a smirk of his own, hobbling back to the bed and taking up his customary spot on it. "Believe me, brat. It wasn't luck but skill that beat you yesterday. But, if you are so keen to visit defeat again then I am not going to stop you."

The boy chuckled, rolling his eyes expressively while placing the board and pieces onto the night stand. "Okay, Sesshoumaru. Whatever you say. Let's see what you got this time around."

The dog demon chuckled darkly, moving his pawn forward. "As you wish, boy."

Soon, the two of them were both lost in the game of strategy, forgetting everything around them except for attacks and counter moves. Neither of them gave a second thought to Kagome, too lost in their game of wits.

*************

Kagome chewed on her bottom lip, indecision in her blue-grey eyes as she fingered the soft material of the haori sleeve.

This was the third antique store she had visited since she had set out this morning, and if she found nothing here then Sesshoumaru was going to have to wear one of her grandpa's shrine outfits. Something she highly doubted the great Lord of the Western Lands would lower himself to do. Her grandfather was a foot shorter than him for crying out loud.

The old man behind the counter watched her with interest, wondering why one so young would have come into his shop in the first place.

The girl looked like she should be in a mall, looking in all of those trendy stores to spend her money on new shoes and gaudy shirts. However, she had insisted on looking over the old silk haori and pants set that was pinned on the wall behind the long oaken counter. What the girl saw in the piece, he had no idea. Really, he had only purchased the thing on a whim, thinking it would look authentic and impressive spread out on his beige walls, giving a good backdrop to the ancient samurai swords with their eel-skin pummels.

She picked up the outfit, holding it in front of herself, eyeing the length and cut critically. Judging by how the hem of the pants drug the floor by a few inches, she thought it looked like it was the correct height for the demon's long frame. The shoulder width seemed wide enough for his broad shoulders, the long navy and silver sash draped around the waist able to cinch it in enough around his lean hips.

Really, it was because of the color scheme that she liked it so well. When she had walked through the glass door, the old brass bell tinkling on her arrival, her eyes had immediately been drawn to the ornate cloth tacked on the wall. The other knickknacks of dainty sake cups, beautiful kimonos and stately swords had held no interest for her. She was totally focused on the piece of history hanging behind the counter.

Laying it to lie flat on the glass-topped wood, she tapped a finger against her chin, looking at the pricetag.

Damn. If she bought this for him it would take all of her money. That would mean no buying more ramen for her backpack.

But then, she shrugged. Why would she need to buy that any more? It wasn't like she would be traveling with Inu Yasha and the rest of them. At the very least not for a month or so. By that time she could always come back and get more from her house, sure that her mother would have stocked up on the cheap noodles by then.

Decision made, she stared resolutely into the wizened old man's brown eyes, saying firmly, "I'll take this."

The old man regarded her closely. "Are you sure, miss? This doesn't really seem like something a young pretty girl like yourself would want or need."

Kagome blushed at the praise, shifting uncomfortably while replying, "It's for a friend. He....collects these."

He eyed her with open speculation, his gaze sharpening skeptically. "An expensive gift for a 'friend'." He shrugged his bony shoulders, taking up the clothing and folding it with care. "But then, you young people move at a different pace with 'friends' than we did as children."

She blushed even redder, knowing exactly what the old man was thinking. Biting back a groan, she thought, 'He better appreciate what I put myself through for him. Just to get him something to wear!'

Wrapping the neatly folded garments in brown paper, he tied it off with a piece of yellowed baling twine and added up the tally on his ancient looking cash-register.

Kagome was certain she had seen a picture of one of those in her history books....

Handing over the wad of bills this had cost her, she smiled while taking up her package, waving with a grin as she left the shop. "Thank you!"

Walking briskly down the crowded streets of Tokyo, Kagome hugged the bundle to her chest, bending over it as a strong gust of wind blew through her hair, tossing it into mad tangles around her. Her cheeks were now red from the cold rather than her previous embarrassment, her nose numb from being out in the frigid weather for so long.

Thank goodness the shrine happened to be only about five blocks from the little shop. She'd hate to have been stuck out in the open more than she had to be. Even the thick black jacket failed to fully block out the biting wind, cutting straight through to chill her very bones.

Teeth chattering, she ran up the stairs, puffing out giant white vapors into the air, her fingers white knuckled around her purchase. The last thing she wanted was to drop the damn thing and have it go sailing back down the stairs. Who's idea was it to make so many steps up to the temple in the first place? They should be shot!

Finally reaching the top, she half bent over, gasping for breath and coughing a little. Now her lungs felt frozen along with everything else, her throat dry and parched. Kagome just wanted to get into the nice warm house, drink a tall glass of water, and then relax for about a half hour before setting out.

Although, considering it was Sesshoumaru who was to be her travel companion, she doubted if she would get that break she wanted. Yet another thing the brothers were in accord with. Pushing those around them to match their demon stamina. Someone needed to let them know that the 'weak humans' had to take a break once in a while. Otherwise those 'weak humans' would walk their way right into an early grave.

Her breathing now back to normal, she straightened and made her way across the yard and into the house, giving the Goshinboku a cursory glance as she passed it. The tree brought more forcefully home to her that in but a matter of maybe an hour she would be seeing the hanyou that used to be attached to it.

It did not fill her with a comforting feeling. Far from it, actually. The girl bolstered her courage with the knowledge that she would be leaving with Sesshoumaru, so she shouldn't have to deal with the half-brother all that much.

Coming into the warm entryway, she removed her blue tennis shoes and placed them next to the larger ones of her brother, padding in socked feet to the kitchen.

First she needed a drink, then she could take the dog demon his 'gift'. Gulping down the refreshing liquid, she wiped one hand over her mouth and set the glass on the yellow tiles. Gathering up the clothing, she went upstairs to her room, eyes widening in surprise when she saw her brother and Sesshoumaru engrossed in a game of chess.

Most of the pieces were on the sides of the board, just a few of the black and white figurines left on the checkered surface.

Coming to a stop by her brother's shoulder, she looked down at the board, noticing with a smirk that Sesshoumaru's dark knight was compromising Souta's ivory queen. It looked like the youkai had already won.

Souta glanced to his side, smiling in surprise at just noticing his sister there. Sesshoumaru remained silent, having heard the girl come in the front door, her scent permeating the room as soon as she stepped foot in it. She was holding a square package wrapped with brown paper and tied with old frayed string.

The supplies she had said she needed perhaps?

Kagome bopped her brother on the head with the object in her hands, grinning at his affronted look.

"Hey, what was that for?" He rubbed the spot on his head as though she had bludgeoned him.

"Call it a little payback for earlier," she chirped, smoothing out the creases in the paper.

Her sibling's laughter filled the air as he stood and moved away from her and Sesshoumaru, intending to escape before she could wack him again.

"Okay, okay. Now we're even." He glanced at the dog demon. "Thanks for the game, Sesshoumaru. Too bad we couldn't finish it, but it was probably lucky for you seeing as how I was winning and all."

The Taiyoukai gave him a flat look.

"Heh, heh. Anyways, see you two later! It was nice meeting you, Sesshoumaru. You should come back again sometime. Oh, and Kagome, take care over there, okay? Take it easy and stay out of trouble," he cast her a serious look, waiting for her nod of acknowledgment before departing.

Turning her attention to the youkai, she held out the bundle, her eyes not quite meeting his.

"Here. I got you some new clothes since I was the one who ruined them in the first place."

He inclined his head in an arrogant nod, taking the wrapped package from her. Setting it down on his lap, he said calmly, "Thank you."

A smile flitted across her lips, a sign that she was pleased that he accepted it.

"It's the least I could do." She rubbed her hands down her jean clad thighs, saying, "Well, I had better let you change." A pile of clean folded clothes caught her attention, a piece of silk catching her eye. "I see mom already washed your.....underwear. So you should be all set. I'm going to get a few more things from the kitchen and then we can set off as soon as you are ready."

Sesshoumaru stood up, towering over her, causing the girl to take a few steps back. He pretended it didn't bother him, the way she moved away from him so quickly. Clasping the new clothing in one hand, he started to make his way to the bathroom.

"I will be ready in moments. Please, have the courtesy to do the same, girl." With that he began rummaging through the once neat pile, throwing her shirts and pants all over the floor.

For someone who professed to hate disarray, the youkai was very adept at creating it.

Rolling her eyes, she didn't even bother to answer before leaving him alone.

Kami, but those brothers were going to drive her insane.

Going into the living room, she took her over-stuffed yellow pack from behind the couch, looking through it to make sure everything was there, including the shikon shards and medical supplies. It would not do to be out in the countryside without anything to tend wounds with. Especially with how the demon lord was attracting trouble lately.

Confident that she had all the essentials, she put in a few more rolls of gauze before fastening the top closed. Hefting the heavy weight onto her shoulder, she went towards the staircase to make sure Sesshoumaru's new outfit was suitable.

A silent gasp left her lips when she spotted the Taiyoukai standing proudly at the top on her landing. His long silver hair was a smooth river down his back, his tail wrapped in its customary position around his shoulder. She also saw that he had his grey armor back on. He must have found it in her closet, along with his black shoes. She had managed to save those when she had undressed him that first time. But what really made her stair in awe was the way the colors of his clothes looked on him. When she had imagined what it would look like in the shop, she hadn't nearly done the image justice.

The silver and navy blue outfit made the color of his eyes and hair more noticeable, the markings on his face darker. The intricate design of swirling thin lines of silver splashed over one shoulder looked a lot like his youki when he used it to fly by. Even the sash around his waist looked good with the two black handles of his swords secured there.

Shaking her head to bring her back to reality, she put a false smile on her face, saying in a happy tone, "Ready?"

He nodded once, descending the stairs slowly so as not to jar his wounded leg more than necessary. The heavy strap of his armor bumped against his cut shoulder, but it was a pain he could bear. He was leaving after all. That was incentive enough to put up with veritable torture.

Stepping down to stand beside her, he watched with an inward smile as the girl once more swept appreciative eyes over him. He had to admit the clothes she had gotten him were good quality and a decent fit. Not something he might have picked out himself, but it would do.

Waving his hand towards the door, he said in a deadpan voice, "Shall we proceed?"

Kagome grinned in answer, calling through the house as they made their way towards the door, "Mom, grandpa, Souta we're leaving now! I'll be home when I can! I love you guys!"

Her family's faces popped out of various doorways, the kitchen, living room, and family room. Her mother hugged her quickly before giving Sesshoumaru a kind look.

"We were honored to have you in our house, Sesshoumaru. I hope you get well soon, and please, keep an eye on my daughter for me."

The dog demon didn't say anything, instead inclining his head at her words. He didn't want to make any promises he could not keep. He already was going to have to go back on his word about having Kagome travel with him. Besides, his idiot half-brother could watch over the human.

Souta waved from his spot by the living room door. "Take care Sis! Tell Inu Yasha I said hello. See you later, Sesshoumaru."

Kagome answered for him this time. "I will, Souta. Do good in school, okay?"

Her brother rolled his eyes, deciding to go back to watching tv instead of talking about school.

Her grandfather said nothing. Just glared balefully at Sesshoumaru in silence while watching his granddaughter leave.

Kagome wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing.

With a final wave, she put on her shoes again and left, a silent Taiyoukai walking beside her. Shivering a little at the sudden drop in temperature, she readjusted the hefty bag on her back, tightening her fingers around the straps.

She really was not relishing the idea of seeing Inu Yasha again. Especially when it had not been her original plan to go today. But she couldn't blame Sesshoumaru for wanting to get back home to the more relaxing company of his ward. She knew it would make her anxious to be housed with strangers while she was sick.

All too quickly, at least for Kagome, they came to the well house. Opening the old rickety door, she went inside, the dog demon following close behind her. Once again, they were enshrouded in darkness as the door closed behind them, the air much colder within the small confines of the room.

Shivering again, she walked down the steps with care, part of her dreading going back through the well. Last time she was in the feudal era it had not ended happily.

Turning to Sesshoumaru, she told him, "Grab my hand and then we'll jump in, okay?"

He arched a silver eyebrow in the darkness. "Why hold hands?"

"Because, just in case your more healed than we thought the shikon shards should be enough to get us both through no matter what," she reasoned, searching for his hand until her fingers laced with his clawed ones. His palm was warm, heating up the chilled flesh of her own, his long claws resting lightly on the back of her wrist.

Turning back to regard the well with solemnity, her small hand squeezed his as though looking for reassurance.

He had to consciously stop himself from applying pressure back. Once they were on the other side of the well he planned on leaving her anyway.

Clambering onto the side of the well, they sat on its edge, perched preciously above the pitch black abyss.

"Alright, let's go," she said while leaping off.

He followed, watching in some amazement as a bright flash of blueish light filled the bottom of the well to envelope them. It was like nothing the youkai had ever seen before. Apparently all that talk about being in the future was real.

Glancing to his side, he saw the hard lines of the miko's face, set in an expression like those he had seen on soldiers' marching to their death.

Turning away from it, he closed his eyes and let the light surround him, happy that he would soon be back where he belonged.

Too bad that ever since meeting the miko at his side his plans never did seem to bear fruitation.

*************


	13. Reunion

Kagome dropped her backpack to the grassy ground with a soft 'thud', inhaling deeply, taking in the sight and scent of Japan from over 500 years in the past. It was just as she remembered it. The same tall green trees, the leaves beginning to turn brown now that Fall was fast approaching. The sky still shown as blue with a few fat white clouds sailing across an azure ocean of atmosphere.

Yep. It looked like nothing had changed since she had left two and a half weeks ago. Nothing to show that a young heartbroken girl had departed from this world, her footsteps leaving imprints in the soft grass they trampled, her tears watering the dry ground. It was nothing but a memory. One that only she would carry.

Pushing away her depressing thoughts, Kagome squared her shoulders and stood next to Sesshoumaru, leaning back to rest against the hard wood of the Bone-eater's Well. The Taiyoukai had remained silent since they arrived, his face an expressionless mask, his body straight and proud. But then, she hadn't really expected him to say anything anyway. It just wasn't his style to indulge in idle chit-chat.

She heard a rustling nearby, the faint pounding of multiple feet hitting ground, the slight tinkling of brass rings hitting in a soft rhythm upon the staff that bore them. Glancing out of the corner of her eye, she saw the youkai beside her stiffen, his head taking on the arrogant tilt she had come to know so well, a light of battle readiness in his amber eyes.

The girl turned her attention back to the approaching party, hoping that the hanyou amongst the group wouldn't start a fight as soon as he spotted them.

She really didn't feel like standing between the two brothers, especially when one was known to be a little hotheaded in battle, having the tendency to swing that lethal fanged blade of his wildly at his opponent.

Kagome didn't think being the recipient of the Kaze no Kizu would be that good for her health.

Folding her jacket-encased arms across her chest, a subconsciously defensive gesture, she stood away from the well, standing beside the dog demon with a placid look gracing her young features. She wanted to prove to Inu Yasha that she was mature enough to handle his choice, that the pain of letting him go still didn't haunt her every waking moment.

This would be a ruse that would be the hardest to pull off in her short lifetime. A small part of her was actually glad to have Sesshoumaru standing there beside her, his corporal presence offering her battered emotions the support they needed to carry this through. She knew the Taiyoukai wouldn't want to linger long before setting out for his castle, which ultimately meant she also would not have to remain with the friends she had come to care so deeply for.

A part of her felt guilty for wanting to leave them so badly. But it wasn't like it was _them_ personally that she wanted to avoid. No, it was the half demon and his chosen mate that had the miko wanting to do nothing more than to flee right then and there before ever setting eyes on them.

Kagome was determined, however, to prove to herself that she had the courage and strength to endure this. After all, she had spent all that time in her own era to come to terms with this. She shouldn't need to keep hiding, even if that was precisely what she longed to do.

Thank goodness for that bargain she had struck up with Sesshoumaru. He might not know it, but the dog demon had given her the perfect excuse for taking a little more time away from Inu Yasha and Kikyo, and for that she would be eternally grateful.

It was that soothing thought she held onto as she saw a flash of red and white right before Inu Yasha stopped but a few feet from her. His golden eyes swept over her swiftly, looking for any sign that she was anything but well. He then turned to glare at his half-brother, the gold of his eyes hardening to a flat metal color, his mouth set in a thin line.

Shortly after, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara and Kikyo ran into the clearing, not stopping until they were surrounding the other three.

Kagome kept herself from looking at the woman she was reincarnated from, instead focusing her eyes on Sango and Shippo. The kit let out a happy squeal seconds before barreling into her chest, her arms reflexively closing about his tiny body to keep him from tumbling to the ground. A happy smile lit her pretty features, the first real one she had indulged in since the whole fiasco started.

Running her fingers gently through his red hair, she snuggled close to him, the prickle of tears stabbing at her eyelids. Taking in a shuddering breath, she gave him a bone-crushing squeeze, realizing just how much she had missed the little kitsune.

Shippo squeaked but didn't protest, happy to have Kagome back after missing her for so long. It almost felt like he had lost his mother again.

When she pulled back, he puts his small hands on her cheeks, patting them lightly while he smiled, his mischievous green eyes gazing into her damp blue-grey ones.

"Kagome! I missed you so much. I'm so happy you finally decided to come back," he said, his young voice thick with adoration.

Rubbing one of his pointed ears, she blinked back the moisture in her eyes, grinning down at him. "I missed you too, Shippo. Sorry for being gone so long. Will you forgive me if I give you some chocolate and crayons?"

One tiny hand went to his chin, a mock look of heavy consideration shadowing his face. "Hmmm….I don't know. You were gone a long time." Suddenly, his curiosity getting the better of him, he asked, "What kind of chocolate?"

Chuckling, she set him down before rummaging through her over-stuffed pack, withdrawing two king-sized bars of Hershey's with almonds. She smiled in fondness as the little fox demon squealed in delight, snatching them out of her hands to greedily begin opening his presents. While he was busy peeling the foil wrapping apart, she also took out the small box of crayons, setting them on the ground next to him, a chocolate covered smile Shippo's form of thanks to her.

Standing again, she then turned to stare at Sango, the other girl blinking back her own tears at seeing the girl that had pretty much become her sister since the time they had traveled together.

Giving the demon exterminator a trembling smile, the girls suddenly flew at each other, hugging tightly.

"Kagome-chan! I missed you so much. I was worried about you." She pulled back, regarding her friend seriously, her hands holding Kagome's upper arms. "When Inu Yasha came back and told us that you were taking care of his brother, I was scared that something might happen to you." She ran her dark eyes over Kagome, taking in how tired looking, but otherwise fine the miko was. Releasing her, she said, "But it looks like you faired alright in the demon's company." Sango gave Sesshoumaru a glance from under her lashes after making that comment. The Taiyoukai still unnerved her.

Miroku came to stand beside the two women, smiling gently at Kagome when she turned towards him.

"Kagome-sama. It has been a while." As usual, the monk's violet eyes shown with an understanding light, one that made Kagome want to burst into tears right then and there.

Out of all those in their tiny group, Miroku was the one who was usually overlooked as nothing more than a perverted monk that couldn't keep his hands to himself. But underneath that lecherous façade was a man of deep compassion. A person who saw more than he let on, his intuitive gaze and understanding demeanor the cause for more than one instance in which Kagome had told him of her problems. She knew that for all of Miroku's faults he was the most open-minded out of them all, even more-so than Kagome at times. The young man took things in his stride, usually acting as the voice of reason in instances when tempers ran high or someone in the group needed emotional support.

In short, he was the advisor and court jester among them. Someone that not only offered a shoulder to cry on, but supplied comic relief when their nerves were stretched to the breaking point. He was always optimistic, always trying to lighten everyone else's mood, while he himself lived with a deadly reminder of his own mortality within the palm of his hand.

Kagome didn't say anything to him, instead reaching over to pull him into a tight hug, the embrace startling him, his violet eyes widening before he wrapped his own arms around her. The long sleeves of his robes covered her back completely, the black swath of her unbound hair trapped beneath the heavy fabric. He silently returned her embrace, running his fingers through the hair at her temples, much as Souta had but a few days before.

She did not worry about any wandering hands. Miroku had a knack for knowing when that type of behavior would not fit the situation, this being one of those times. Shielding her shadowed eyes behind alabaster lids, the miko breathed in slowly, steadying the tumultuous emotions roiling within her. The last thing she needed was to suffer a break-down. She had already done that days ago and didn't want to revisit the unpleasant experience again any time soon.

"Thank you," she breathed out unevenly, the words so low even the two demons had trouble hearing them.

The monk frowned in confusion, asking just as quietly, "For what, Kagome-sama?"

The grip of her fingers tightened on his back, her nails digging into the cloth till he felt them indenting his skin. He felt something twist around the region of his heart, a pang of sadness that the girl he held, who had risked her life countless times to save his own, was so upset.

Her next words caused a lump to form in his throat, his purple-hued eyes darkening in sadness.

"For being you. For being so understanding. For forgiving me when I just left you guys without an explanation." Her voice cracked at the end, the tears she had stubbornly pushed down trying to rise to the surface again.

'Damn it! Note to self: emotional reunions right after a serious heartbreak were not conducive to staying dry-eyed,' she thought, angry at herself for being so weak.

Kami, but she felt pathetic.

Miroku smoothed the fringe of her raven bangs back from her forehead, leaning away till he could see her face, the lids lifting from her eyes so he could see the earnest regret and guilt in them. Smiling down at her, his stare full of the reassurance she so desperately was searching for, he cupped her face between his armor-covered hands.

"There is nothing to forgive. Everyone needs a break now and then, Kagome-sama. We understood when you had to leave so suddenly, and we don't blame you for it."

She caught Sango's nod from out of the corner of her eye, hope and gratitude blossoming in her heart that her friends could accept her so easily. She really was lucky to be associated with such people.

Relaxing the hold she had on the monk, Kagome gave him a shy smile, color suffusing in her once pale cheeks. She suddenly became acutely aware of the probably speculative stares she was no doubt getting from the two brothers, self-consciousness making her step out of her friend's arms quickly.

Miroku seemed to understand, retrieving his staff from Sango. Funny, but Kagome had been completely unaware of it missing when she had hugged him, her whole focus centered on apologizing for just abandoning them without telling them anything.

The Taijiya and monk stood side by side, Sango in her usual pastel kimono, the large bone Hiraikotsu slung over her back and the fire cat perched on her shoulder.

Kagome hoped that after Naraku was destroyed those two would finally decide to hook up. They really did make the perfect couple, Sango's boomerang proving the most effective device for bringing Miroku from his less then wholesome actions. If ever there was a woman made who could keep that man in line, it would be her.

Scrubbing her gritty eyes with balled fists, Kagome sniffled a bit before dropping her arms back to her sides, putting on a brave smile for her friends.

Sesshoumaru was still standing in the same spot she had left him, his stoic mask taking in everything without betraying any of his thoughts. Kagome wondered if he was disgusted at the little display he had just witnessed, or if maybe even his frozen demon heart was moved at such open devotion between people.

Most likely the former rather than the latter.

Bolstering her courage, she turned with a fixed cheeriness on her countenance, saying with a happiness she didn't feel, "Inu Yasha! It's good to see you too." Stealing herself, she turned to the woman who looked so alike but dissimilar to her. "Kikyo. How are you?"

She saw the hanyou stiffen, his sharp eyes seeing clearly through her act as though the miko was shielding herself with tissue paper, transparent and fragile. The priestess held her gaze, something almost like sympathy flashing in her deadened eyes before it was gone.

Kikyo's voice was calm and smooth when she answered. "I am fine, Kagome. I trust you faired well in your own time?"

The bitter part inside Kagome snipped cattily, 'Like you care!' but aloud she said with false cheerfulness, "Oh everything was fine! Sesshoumaru was a superb guest and I always love seeing my family." Even to her own ears it sounded weak and put on, totally failing in the genuine department. Inwardly wincing, she ploughed on. "Did you guys find any shards since I left? I know Inu Yasha said you didn't have any luck before he came to my era, but did you run across any since then?"

The dead priestess regarded her closely, something resembling self-mocking humor lining her coldly beautiful face. "No. Inu Yasha has made sure that we stayed here until you returned. He was worried about your safety with his half-brother so close to you."

Kagome gulped, turning to raise an inquiring brow at the hanyou. Inu Yasha turned his white head away, staring off to the side while crossing his arms over his chest and muttering a, "Keh."

The miko smiled. Yep, some things never changed. The half demon fessing up to any show of outward caring was one of them.

Reaching over, she put a palm over his fire-rat hide covered forearm, applying gentle pressure to the corded muscle beneath. His golden eyes met hers, a little troubled and wary. Holding his eyes with her own, Kagome said, "Thanks for the concern, Inu Yasha." Releasing him, she stepped back to stand at Sesshoumaru's side, the closeness of her stance not going unnoticed by Miroku or the half demon.

Sesshoumaru looked at the girl next to him, staring down at the top of her raven-colored head, his amber eyes guarded.

He was beginning to grow impatient. The human would have plenty of time to reminisce and bond with her comrades after he left. His presence was more needed else where, his castle being the primary location.

Kagome, innocent to the demon's pondering, squared her shoulders and looked at all of her friends with something bordering on apologetic determination. Her eyes swept the group, coming to stop and stare straight into Inu Yasha's golden orbs. His expression became increasingly alarmed at the way she was looking at him, his arms untwining to lay at his sides, his clawed hands fisting.

He had a bad feeling about whatever it was she was going to say next.

Clearing her throat, Kagome began in a steady voice, "I have to tell you guys something. I hope you understand my decision and won't think too badly of me for it." She watched, as Inu Yasha got more anxious, his white ears twitching backward and forward sporadically, showing his uneasiness. Calm reason seeped throughout her body, taking the place of the emotional upheaval of before. She had a plan of action and meant to follow it through. It was the right choice. It _had_ to be. "I've promised Sesshoumaru that I would accompany him back to his castle."

A chorus of objections arose through the group, the most vocal being that of the kitsune and hanyou. Sango stared at her in wide-eyed confusion; Kikyo stared at her with indifference, and Miroku's violet eyes shown understanding. He had a pretty good idea why their friend was leaving again. He just didn't know why she would choose the Taiyoukai as her travel companion.

"What do you mean you're going back with him, wench?! Are you crazy?!" Inu Yasha's yell blotted out Shippo's "No! You just got here!"

She raised one slim hand, effectively stopping any further complaints from the two. Ignoring the young kitsune that jumped on her shoulder and hugged the side of her neck, she said with resolution, "I am going. I made a deal with Sesshoumaru and I plan on keeping it."

Inu Yasha eyed his brother with anger, asking in wariness, "What kind of deal?"

She sighed heavily, giving the upset half demon a smile meant to reassure him. "Inu Yasha, don't worry. I promised him that if he let himself rest until I wanted to come back then I would escort him home."

Sesshoumaru stiffened next to her, his pride affronted at her words.

Her _escort_ him? Was the human trying to make him angry or did she just have a special knack for it?

Holding back from strangling the girl, he instead turned his attention to the trees in the far off distance, deciding in his mind when he would tell the girl she was not going to be coming with him.

About a half mile out should be fine. That way she would still be close to his idiot half brother and wouldn't come across any trouble before joining back up with them.

Inu Yasha snorted, looking at her as if she had sprouted horns on her head. "Yeah right! That jerk doesn't need you to walk him home, Kagome. The bastard can fend just fine on his own."

Kagome tensed in anger, the force of it surprising her, making her blink a few times in confusion.

Why should she get so angry on the Taiyoukai's account? It wasn't like the hanyou was bad-mouthing he boyfriend or something. But that didn't make her feel any less mad. She had to physically stop herself from sitting him.

Reigning in on her temper, Kagome leveled a serious gaze at the irate half demon, the look in her eyes making him take an unconscious step back.

Kagome usually got that look just before he made a nice life-sized crater in the ground, getting acquainted with the dirt and grass. The white ears on his head flattened to his skull, trepidation flashing in his eyes.

"I made a promise, Inu Yasha, and I am not going back on my word. Besides, you don't need me here right now, you can find shards just as easily with Kikyo's help." She was very proud of the way she said all this without a hint of bitterness or pain in her tone. That should win her an Oscar.

Realizing she wasn't going to send him face first into the earth, he looked between his brother and Kagome, bewilderment showing clearly on his face.

"But, why? Why go with him? He's a Taiyoukai, for crying out loud! He doesn't need a human to keep him 'safe'."

She sighed in long-suffering, bringing up a hand to pinch the bridge of her nose between two fingers. Trying to get her point across was giving her a headache, and Sesshoumaru just standing there doing his best impression of a tree wasn't helping matters any. The arrogant male could at least explain what was going on!

Dropping her hand to rest on one hip, she told the hanyou, talking slowly as if to a dense child, "I am going with Sesshoumaru to his castle. I will be gone until I make sure he is safely back where he needs to be, then I am coming back. The reason I am going with your half brother is because his wounds are not fully healed yet and I would feel responsible if anything happened to him." Everyone remained silent as she continued, taking in the seriousness of her tone and facial expression. "Please, try and understand. I won't be in danger and this is something I need to do. Just trust me, okay?"

Not waiting for an answer, Kagome bent down, hefting the yellow bag onto the shoulder that wasn't occupied by the kit. Putting her hands around his furry middle, she hugged him to her for a moment, feeling his tiny fingers twist in the fabric of her jacket. Pulling Shippo away from her, she ignored the way his claws clung to the cotton material, his big green eyes already welling up with tears.

Handing him to Sango, she went back to stand beside Sesshoumaru, putting her arm through the other strap till the pack rested entirely on her back. Ignoring the crying kit, she cast them all another apologetic gaze, trying to convey how sorry she was to leave again so soon, but also how determined she was to follow through with her decision.

Miroku stepped forward, Sango close behind, as they took turns in giving the miko a hug, the taijiya regulating the upset kitsune onto the shoulder opposite Kiarara, the fire-cat mewling at the baby demon with sympathy.

Retreating to their previous spots, both humans keeping a wary eye on the demon close by, Kagome watched them fondly. At least they were proving to be understanding about the whole thing.

"Don't worry, Kagome-chan. We'll take care of Shippou while you are gone," Sango said with a sad smile, once more cradling the kit in her arms.

Miroku nodded. "Yes, don't worry, Kagome-sama." He smiled. "I'm sure you won't be gone that long. Perhaps a few weeks at the most?"

She inclined her head, an answering grin tilting her lips. "Yes, it shouldn't be much longer than that."

Inu Yasha grumbled under his breath, his arms once more coming to rest crossed over his chest, his eyes hard.

"Fine. Go then. Do whatever you want, you always do."

Sesshoumaru inwardly grimaced. How embarrassing that he was related to someone who was grown and still behaved like a petulant child. It really was annoying.

He heard the girl beside him sigh in exasperation, her patience wearing thin at his half brother's constant mood swings.

"Inu Yasha…..," her eyes were a little sad when they rested on him, her mouth pointed downward at the ends in an unhappy frown. She had known he would take it the hardest. The hanyou never seemed to let anything go easy for her.

Her eyes suddenly fell on the necklace draped around his neck, the white teeth and brown beads standing out with painful clarity against the red material of his clothing. Lips tightening, she clenched her hands around the worn straps at her shoulders, making up her mind as she eyed the rosary.

Kagome began walking towards the half demon, her hands releasing the straps to reach out towards Inu Yasha. His eyes fixed on the approaching girl, wariness shining in their depths, his ears flattening again when she lifted her arms, her hands moving towards his neck.

Ignoring his nervousness, she took the necklace up in one hand, running the tips of her fingers over the rough surface of the beads, the slick hardness of the fangs. Kagome stared at the captured necklace, her eyebrows arching downward in a slight scowl.

Inu Yasha watched her closely, his nose taking in the fresh scent of apples that always surrounded her, the smell more pleasing to his nostrils than what he had inhaled recently.

He didn't understand why she would find the rosary so interesting. It wasn't like she hadn't seen it before. Hell, she had pretty much placed it there to begin with.

The hanyou was caught unawares when her gaze rose to meet his, as though she had felt him staring so intently at her. The fingers holding the necklace stayed in motion, sliding the small orbs over and under the fragile digits, stopping every once in a while to rub gently over the sharp point of an ivory fang.

He took in the pink softness of her mouth, tracing the winged dark slash of her eyebrows, coming to finally rest on the fathomless depths of her blue-grey eyes, feeling himself getting lost in the crystal pools.

"Kagome…." The whisper escaped his throat, the sound of his own voice startling him with its gruffness, the caring it held. Blinking, Inu Yasha broke out of his momentary stupor, once again regarding the miko in front of him closely.

Why was she still fumbling with the damn rosary?!

A hardness blanketed her usual soft eyes, the fingers that had been almost caressing the necklace suddenly grasping them in a fist, her other hand coming up to copy the action.

He gulped convulsively. 'What the hell was she doing?'

The half demon was starting to feel something close to panic seize him. He didn't like the way she was looking at him….

"Inu Yasha….I'm going to do something I should have done a long time ago," her quiet words made him even more worried, afraid of what she was going to do. His white ears were flicking like mad in his ivory hair, the soft appendages rotating in distress.

"Ka—Kagome…" he said her name again, sounding a little fearful this time.

She smiled, the gesture not reaching her eyes. "Don't worry, what I am about to do should make you happy." Kagome turned her attention the what her hands held, taking in a breath before slowly starting to raise the jewelry from his neck, intent on removing it from him.

No longer did she want the hanyou to be tied to her just because of some stupid subduing spell. It wasn't her place to use it any more.

Inu Yasha felt anguish take hold of him, realizing what she meant to do. He grabbed her wrists in a tight hold, stopping them at their spot by his chin, knowing that his grasp was probably hard enough to leave bruises on her pale skin. He sensed his brother stiffen, the way the Taiyoukai's full attention was now focused in a narrow-eyed glare on the two of them.

Pleading shone in his golden eyes, the half demon's face mirroring how hurt he was. "Don't," his voice was a forceful whisper laced in pain, causing Kagome to stare with a puzzled frown at him. He swallowed again, feeling like there was something thick stuck in his throat. "Pl—please,…. leave it."

Kagome gazed at him in indecision, confused as to why he wouldn't want her to finally remove something that had caused him discomfort time and again. She had thought she would be doing the half demon a favor by divesting him of it, but it seemed like he would be upset if she did. He looked on the verge of crying as it was.

"Why?" She whispered, trying to understand.

He didn't offer her an answer, instead continued staring with pleading at her, asking her without using words to leave the rosary on his neck.

It was one of his last reminders of her, and he didn't want to lose it.

When she realized that he wouldn't reply, she sighed, letting go of the beads till they fell back to their original place, looking docile and harmless.

Sesshoumaru relaxed when Inu Yasha's hands fell from the girl's wrists, his keen eyes taking in the red marks circling the delicate flesh like manacles. He wondered why the sight bothered him so much.

Deciding this little melo-drama had played out long enough, the Taiyoukai stepped forward till he was standing next to the miko, ignoring his glowering half brother to stare into her upturned face.

"It is time to leave," his icy voice floated through the silent group.

The others had stood by quietly, watching what was transpiring between their two friends with sadness. They had understood what Kagome's gesture had meant, just as they also knew that Inu Yasha's reaction to it spoke volumes as well.

Miroku glanced at Kikyo, frowning at the way her eyes remained blank, no feeling showing in them at all. It was just unnatural to be that detached from everything, even if you were a walking corpse….

Kagome nodded, taking up residence next to the youkai as he began walking towards the west, where his lands lay.

He didn't bother to look back. There was no one there he wanted to catch a last glimpse of anyway.

The girl, however, turned to wave at them, calling out, "Bye you guys! I'll be back soon! Take care and don't get into too much trouble, okay?"

They all waved. Except for Inu Yasha and Kikyo, who were now standing together, watching them depart silently. Shippo was clinging to Sango, but managed a little wave of his own, looking like he would have wanted nothing more than to follow Kagome.

Miroku called, "Don't worry, Kagome-sama. We'll miss you, so please, hurry back."

She smiled, yelling back one final time before following Sesshoumaru into the woods. "I will! See you guys later, and good luck with the jewel shards."

And then, they were gone. The thick trees blocked any view of her friends, the thick foliage seeming to close off the place where she had passed through to follow the Taiyoukai.

Facing forward, she blinked away the tears threatening for what felt like the hundredth time that afternoon, the outline of Sesshoumaru turning into a hazy blur as moisture invaded her eyes.

Damn it, she would not cry! She would not!

Sesshoumaru smelt the salt of her tears, silently willing them away. It wasn't like she wouldn't see them all again. Besides, she would be going back to the little group sooner than she thought. He only had to inform her and it should brighten her mood.

Kagome sniffled, the hazy blur turning into a foggy blotch of ivory against blue and green.

He heard the girl sniffle, a small grimace forming on his handsome face. Kami, but she had better not start crying!

She took a deep steadying breath, ordering her wayward emotions to organize themselves.

She would not cry, she would not cry, she would not cry…..

The first few hot drops of salty water slid down her face.

'Aw hell,' she thought just before bursting into full out sobs.

Sesshoumaru sighed in defeat. This human never did do anything he wanted her to, and this was proving no exception.

Raising his amber eyes heavenward in an uncharacteristic gesture, he silently railed, 'What in Kami's name did he ever do to deserve this?'

* * * * * * * * * * * *


	14. Only Human

Sesshoumaru stepped over a log in his path and heard the girl stumble over it, the sharp scrape of jeans against bark grating to his already abused ears. She was still sniffling, the salt from her tears hanging heavily with them as they walked deeper into the forest, heading towards the west where his provinces lay. It was probably a good thing that they hadn't reached the designated half-mile where he would send her happily on her way, considering that was where the boundaries for the neighboring territory started. With all the racket and scent she was giving off, the dog demon had no doubt that there would be more than one youkai or lesser oni who would come to investigate. And since the thoughtless human hadn't even remember to bring her bow, she was now unarmed.

'Perfect. Wonderful. Absolutely spectacular!' he railed in his mind, skirting around a good sized moss covered stone in the path, moments later hearing a squeak just before weight settled into his back, jarring his injured shoulder.

He grit his teeth, biting back the curse that automatically came to his tongue while steadying himself.

Kagome quickly pushed away from him, stepping back a couple of paces, an apologetic look shadowing her damp red-rimmed eyes. She hadn't meant to fall into the Taiyoukai, but the crying had made her vision not as good as it usually was and she hadn't noticed the rock until it was too late.

"Sorry, Sesshoumaru," she said in a subdued whisper, rubbing fisted hands into her eyes to clear them.

The youkai glared at her, saying with frigid tones, "Human, are you so inept you can't even walk?"

Kagome groaned, letting her arms fall limply to her sides, gazing at the ground in silent misery.

He was right. Lately, she hadn't been able to do anything right. She couldn't get rid of this nagging doubt that some where along the line she had failed. Perhaps it was with Inu Yasha. Hadn't all the time and energy she had put into their relationship meant anything? Or maybe it was how she just up and ran away. Wouldn't a more mature person have just accepted what Fate threw at them and continued on, surviving? And then there was Sesshoumaru. She had helped him in her time era, but could she really offer him any assistance now? Especially since she was dumb enough to forget the only weapon she was any good at wielding?

Kami, but she felt terrible…..

He regarded her silently, a little surprised that she hadn't bothered to even answer him. Usually that type of comment would have gotten her to at least scold him for being rude. However, the miko just stood there, looking totally dejected, as though someone had just murdered her puppy right in front of her eyes.

Humans, they really were more trouble than they were worth.

Walking forward, Sesshoumaru came to a stop inches from her down bent head, towering over the girl.

"Girl, you will stop this useless mourning. It is not as if you have lost your friends. In fact, you can turn back and go join them now if you so desire."

Kagome scrunched her eyes closed, shaking her head in the negative. "No. There is no place for me there now."

He arched one silvery eyebrow. "Then why continue with this melancholy behavior? Why waste your strength on something that cannot be changed?"

Kagome sighed, seriously doubting that the youkai lord had ever known a time in his life where all avenues were exhausted, any attempt he might make a forgone conclusion of being futile. How could you? You had to be human to experience that.

"It isn't that easy, Sesshoumaru. They are my friends. I love them. Whenever I leave them it hurts and I can't be like you. I can't keep complete control over my emotions all the time," her words were soft, but he could easily hear them.

The Taiyoukai considered what she said in silence, warring with himself. Should he tell her now that he had no real plan of letting her escort him home? Or would it be wiser to let her accompany him the entire time?

Blast, but being with Rin must have made him soft….

She started in surprise at feeling the warmth of someone else's skin coming into contact with her chin, the gentle caress of claws passing over her flesh. Her eyes shot open as the pressure exerted against her mandible brought her head up so that the youkai could look down into her face.

The dog demon had never initiated any contact like this between them, always leaving it up to her to make the first move. To say she was bordering on shock would have been an understatement.

Sesshoumaru searched her glistening blue-grey orbs, taking in the sadness and surprise tinged in their depths. Speaking in a detached voice, he kept a hold of her so she couldn't look away from him.

"It is impossible for human beings to govern their emotions as impeccably as a youkai does. That is simply nature." He watched the flash of pain travel over her expressive features. "However, that does not mean you cannot take those emotions and channel them into a more fruitful venture than self pity."

Kagome stared deeply into his amber eyes, his words penetrating the fog of self-contempt she had lost herself in.

He was right. She would simply take all of the hurt, anger, and pain and focus it on one goal. It would help her to achieve what she wanted to accomplish, give her the stamina to endure whatever lay ahead.

The miko nodded in his grasp, understanding and something resembling gratitude shining up at him.

"You're right. Thank you, Sesshoumaru." A smile graced her red lips, the scent of her tears beginning to fade as they dried on her cheeks.

Releasing his hold, he stepped away from her, turning back to begin walking towards the boundary once more. The sound of her keeping close behind him filled his ears, the rustle of grass being trampled underfoot easily discernable to his superior hearing.

He frowned at his own weakness, the quick crumbling of his plans where this girl was concerned. It felt like no matter what action he thought to take the human had a way of preempting them, becoming the victor. The dog demon wondered how good she was at chess. If she played anything like she lived then she would be a formidable opponent indeed.

The afternoon sun shot sporadically through the treetops, odd shadows and light dappling the ground and their figures as they passed under them. Hours later the two silent companions began to notice a thinning of the foliage, the trees more spread out from one another, more light being allowed to filter down upon the forest floor.

Suddenly, Kagome gasped and stopped, smacking her forehead lightly with one palm.

"Oh no!" she wailed, giving the irritated youkai a frantic look.

Sesshoumaru turned to regard her with a frown of annoyance, his ears all but ringing from her yelling.

"What is it now, girl?" Impatience lay thick in his voice.

Kagome grabbed the straps of her backpack in a tight grip, gazing at him with self-incriminating eyes. "I'm so sorry, Sesshoumaru, but I forgot my bow and arrows! Now how am I supposed to protect you if those assassins come back?!" She seemed truly upset by the idea, her weight shifting from one foot to the other in agitation.

"I already knew that, human. It makes no difference. The youkai who would want me dead could hardly be taken down by one human girl."

She frowned. "Hey! That's not true! My purifying arrows do a fine job of getting rid of youkai." Kagome felt a little insulted.

True, she was no trained miko like Kikyo, but she had helped Inu Yasha and the gang plenty of times.

He narrowed his amber eyes at her, saying in a low voice, "Forget it, girl. You have no need of the weapon while traveling with me."

Kagome scoffed, his arrogance making her roll her eyes.

"Please! If that was the case you wouldn't have been in the mess you were in when I found you in the first place!"

He growled at her, taking personal affront to her words, his tall frame stiffening.

'Uh-oh' she thought intelligently, remembering this wasn't Inu Yasha who she was talking to. No subduing rosary here to save her if she made him mad.

Laughing nervously, she waved her hands in front of herself in a calming gesture she had seen Miroku use often during a dispute. " Heh, heh. I didn't mean anything by it, Sesshoumaru. I'm sorry, it's just that I don't want to walk all the way to your castle without a weapon. If there was trouble and I could have helped I would never forgive myself."

The Taiyoukai believed her words. She was the type to take something like his death personally, seeing it as yet another failing in her life.

"Human, do you have any concept of what type of youkai are even plotting my death?" he asked in smooth tones.

She gave him a puzzled look. "No. But I would like to know about them if you could please tell me. Perhaps then I can keep a look out for them."

Sesshoumaru smirked. "Believe me, you would know them. I was being chased down by a group of snake youkai, that is why the lacerations had poison burns around them."

She gasped, shock written across her face. "But, why?"

His eyes became guarded, his long silver lashes lowering over his iridescent eyes, shielding them. "They were hired to assassinate me. By whom or precisely why even I have not figured that out. However, the reason I was anywhere near Inu Yasha's Forest was because I had received a letter about two weeks ago that told me of a traitor at my castle."

The miko gaped, clearly not expecting this kind of answer. "A traitor? Who sent the letter?"

His handsome features hardened, his lips thinning. "That is none of your concern. What does matter is that you are aware that by traveling with me you now put yourself in danger from enemies even I do not know the full identity of."

"That doesn't matter," she spoke with resolution and determination. "I would escort you home in any case, Sesshoumaru. The threat of being hunted down along with you doesn't bother me. I'm used to being sought after, remember?"

Aw yes, she was talking about the shards she currently held in her possession. That hanyou, Naraku, was constantly hunting for them and the miko. Now it looked like the care-taking of at least one of those objects was to be passed on to him for the following weeks.

He could hardly contain his excitement….

Realizing she wasn't going to let the issue of the bow and arrows go, he bit out, "Fine. I will go and retrieve the weapons for you. You are to stay here and not move from this spot."

She smiled in thanks, her earlier worries gone. "Thanks! Don't worry, I'll stay right here." She stared at him with interest. "Are you going to fly or walk?"

He gave her a disparaging look. "Girl, if I could fly don't you think I would have simply done so and gotten home quicker?"

Kagome blushed in embarrassment. That really had been a stupid question. "Sheesh! It was just a question."

He ignored her, turning around and blending into their surroundings like he was a part of them, his ability to disappear with that silvery hair amazing the miko.

How did he do that?

Shaking her head, she glanced around at the place she was stuck in for who knew how long, waiting for him to return. She had a suspicion that this was how Rin felt every time the youkai went off to battle Inu Yasha, nothing but having faith in his return sustaining her to remain where she was.

Sighing deeply, she scuffed her blue tennis shoe in the dirt, idly humming a song to herself.

A stab of awareness, a sudden chill feeling in the pit of her stomach made her freeze, her hands convulsively tightening on the old straps.

She sensed a strong demon. Perhaps a pair of them. They weren't carrying any shards, but their powers were enough that she could feel their presence before they even arrived.

Looking towards where she felt the familiar pull, Kagome caught the tiniest glimpse of a flat green meadow stretched out just beyond the last few lines of trees but mere feet from where she stood.

Indecision coursed through her system, the girl chewing on her bottom lip while thinking over what to do.

Should she go out there and meet them?

There were actual nice demons out there, like Kouga for example. And maybe whoever they were would be kind enough to help her and Sesshoumaru.

But what if they were the assassins looking for the Taiyoukai? Would it be wise to go out there and meet them? Unarmed?

Yet, if she didn't leave her spot to intercept them Sesshoumaru might get back without being aware of them and the demons could attack him.

Making her choice, she squared her shoulders and started walking towards the meadow.

A glare of sunlight blinded Kagome for a moment as she slipped out of the cover of the trees, trying desperately not to reveal the bubble of panic lodged beneath her breastbone. She blinked, attempting to clear her eyes, half afraid of what she'd see. Yet what would it matter? She doubted assassins wore identifying uniforms, after all. She'd have no idea whether she confronted friend or for until. . . what? One of them leveled a sword at her?

Her surroundings swam into focus as she stumbled into the peaceful meadow, green grass dotted with grey rocks here and there. Two men ambled across the expanse of emerald covered earth, both garbed in outfits similar to Sesshoumaru's white silk, except theirs was colored in a deep maroon, a spattering of black sakura petals streaking down the left sleeve from the collar. They weren't wearing any type of armor save for a breast guard that looked like it was crafted from a lizard's hide, the shiny iridescent ebony scales shone with blinding light in the sun. Kagome also noticed the lacquered sheen of long scabbards at their sides, the ornate hilts protruding over the intricately designed sashes at their waists.

They were not men, she saw, but youkai in humanoid form with tall, muscular bodies, hard features and keen eyes. Intruders she would have to deal with in the Taiyoukai's absence.

Why had she demanded he retrieve a bow and arrows now? It would hardly benefit her if she was dead.

"Good morning to you, lovely," the one on the right stepped forward, his long black hair tied in a high ponytail, the strands flying about his lithe form in the breeze, his electric green eyes a startling contrast to his alabaster skin. A mild smile tilted chiseled lips, the flash of fangs momentarily present, the dark mauve teardrop gracing his forehead adding to his attractiveness instead of detracting from it.

Man, but demons had a knack of getting away with the most random things…

Kagome stiffened, struck by how utterly alone and defenseless she was against two powerful youkai.

Where was the dog demon when she needed him?

"'Tis terrible that such a pretty girl should be out roaming the dangerous countryside unescorted," the demon chuckled, giving her a teasing look from his eerie eyes.

"I can take care of myself just fine, but thank you for your concern." Kagome raised her chin defiantly, giving him a brave look down her nose at him.

She winced at the rising tide of masculine chuckles, the two demons sharing a look that spoke of amusement.

The younger looking demon turned his attention back to her. "You needn't take insult at my question, Miss." He grinned at her, showing a dimple in his left cheek. "We mean you no harm. I'm Shurin, a personal aide from the Taisho holdings in the West." He sketched a playful bow, the smile not leaving his handsome face.

She couldn't tell what type of youkai he was, no tail or other extra extremity giving her any clues. But then, the other one wasn't showing any outward sign of what species of youkai he was either.

Her voice was steady when she answered with, "I can't imagine what such 'fine gentlemen' could want in these hills then. Or with me, for that matter. I haven't trespassed onto the Western Lands so should not warrant any special notice." She waved a hand expansively while continuing. "There is nothing to be found here but stones, grass. . . . maybe a ghost or two."

"It may very well be a ghost we're seeking." The more imposing of the two demons stepped forward, fierce amethyst eyes studied her closely, his lengthy wavy deep purple hair hanging in a loose river down his back. What looked like a scythe stood on his prominent brow, a splash of blood red on ivory.

Kagome shivered, and she couldn't help wondering how many enemies he'd sent to the hereafter. Military might screamed from every line in the youkai's body.

Even the bones of his face seemed at war with the flesh that covered them. A stubborn jaw thrust beneath a hawkish nose, deep-set eyes overshadowed by a prominent brow. And a sizzling tension emanated from him, but try as she might, Kagome couldn't trace its source.

"Permit me to introduce myself," he said in surprisingly cultivated accents. "General Ryosuke Kaizon, of the Lord of the Western Lands army."

The other demon nodded, basically confirming what his comrade said.

"Shurin and I have been engaged in a most desperate operation these few days past. Lord Sesshoumaru has gone missing."

They were searching for the Taiyoukai. They had to be. She should have felt a rush of relief, told them to wait there, and gone to retrieve the enigmatic dog demon so she could hand him over to his fellow creatures. It was the only logical action. Except for Sesshoumaru's words from earlier, the ones telling her of a note he'd received informing him of a traitor in his midst.

She bit the inside of her lip, torn by indecision.

"As you know Miss. . . ?" he asked, arching one purple eyebrow over his slanted eyes.

"Kagome." Why did she feel as if she had given the youkai a piece of her soul? "Kagome Higurashi."

"Miss Higurashi." The general swept her a theatrical bow rivaling his partner's. "This area can be most hazardous to the health of a lone demon, even a Taiyoukai of Lord Sesshoumaru's caliber. An astonishing number of accidents can befall those who stray too far from the castle."

"Perhaps he went to visit a distant relative." She attempted to stall, praying that she'd get some sort of insight into the General and his comrade. "Or maybe your commander is safely ensconced in someone's house, sipping sake and tea, taking a break from the royal life."

Ryosuke's mouth hardened, his eyes narrowing, and in that instant Kagome caught a glimpse of what it might mean to have this youkai as an enemy. "I am a simple soldier, Miss Higurashi, given to far more practical answers to such mysteries. Your species, however, are an unruly lot, prone to acts of cowardice, cutting demons down with an assassin's blade, a sniper's arrow."

Kagome instinctively straightened her spine. "People can become most unreasonable when their homes are pulled down over their heads." It wasn't the wisest thing she could have said under the circumstances, but the words slipped out before she could stop them.

As if suddenly aware of his tactical error, General Kaizon twisted his lips into a grimace of a smile. "You're quite right, Miss Higurashi. I beg you to forgive my clumsiness. It is not a soldier's job to question his leader's policies in a conquered land, be they fair or foul. We are trained to obey orders. That is all."

That was true enough. And it disturbed Kagome when she heard hatred of youkai poured out more freely than sake about the hearth fires and crossroads. She didn't like anyone holding that much negative energy and emotion for anything. Well, except maybe Naraku. True, the demon rulers had been known to be brutal, ruthless, in their dealing with humans. But sprinkled among the seasoned warriors who carried out their orders were fresh-faced young lords from all over Japan, driven into fighting by the need to survive. Inu Yasha was an exception. He'd somehow managed to live on his own without being killed within his first few years.

And youkai like General Kaizon and Lord Sesshoumaru were the ones who commanded them to fight each other. Kagome's stomach tightened with loathing.

"Miss Higurashi." Shurin stepped forward till he was a few feet from her. "We are really quite pressed to find this demon. He is a most remarkable Taiyoukai, and a brave one." The youkai's handsome face grew so earnest that for an instant Kagome considered spilling out the truth. Yet, as if of their own volition, her eyes flicked to the rugged features of General Kaizon.

"I. . . . I don't think I can help you," she said.

Had she lost her mind? Sessoumaru was due back any moment, still injured, probably desiring to have his own physician look at him. Who could predict whether or not all the traveling would cause a relapse, the muscles taking longer to mend.

"Perhaps we could speak with your husband? He might have seen something you missed?" General Kaizon eyed the way she had come from in speculation, clearly not thinking her to be completely alone, taking in the large travel pack and the odd clothes the girl had.

"My. . . ." Kagome took a step back, fumbling for an answer while plucking at the frayed material of one strap. Why was it that this time era always thought a girl her age should already be married? "I have no husband."

Something ugly sparked in the youkai's glowing eyes. "You are alone? Absolutely no one else traveling with you?"

The words raked across her nerves. Fool. Stupid fool! To let such a creature know she was utterly vulnerable.

The imposing demon surprised her with his next request. The randomness of it throwing her.

"Perhaps you would be kind enough to loan me your flint set to start a fire tonight. These forests are intolerably cold and damp during this time of year." He paced another step forward, ignoring the way Shurin gave him a puzzled frown, his amethyst eyes probing into her blue-grey ones. "Doubtless you have one inside your strange bag."

Kami, what was she supposed to do now?!

Sesshoumaru was still missing, which at this point she thought was a good thing, these two youkai now knew she was all by herself with no means of defense, and the more intimidating of the pair looked like he knew she was lying about knowing the Taiyoukai's whereabouts.

Frantically, she searched her mind for an answer, thankful for the small favor that at least they didn't seem to be a type of demon with an advanced sense of smell. They would have caught Sesshoumaru's scent a long time ago.

The miko scrambled for something, anything that might hold the demon at bay. She didn't want him any closer to her than he already was. "I'm sorry but I am afraid I lost my set a few miles back. I was on my way to a friend's house to ask to use theirs when you stopped me."

Okay, so that sounded pretty weak, even to her own ears. Kami, but this just wasn't her month.

Ryosuke's gaze sharpened as though he sensed a weakness in her story. "A young girl traveling alone, unarmed, and without proper provisions?"

"Yes! I--- I mean, no!"

'Yeah, that sounded great. Way to go, Kagome,' she silently jeered at herself.

Swallowing, her blue-grey eyes locked with the General's, as she said calmly, "What I meant was, yes. Yes I'm traveling alone. However, I am not completely unarmed." Leveling her best haughty look at him she went on. "I happen to be a miko. A very powerful one, so I don't need an escort. As to my supplies, I already told you what happened."

They both retreated a step, eyeing her warily. The thought of being purified was not an appealing one.

"A miko?" Shurin echoed uncertainly, and Kagome knew she'd struck her mark.

Her acting skills were getting a work-out lately…

"Yes, that's right. I'm a miko that trained under Kaede near Inu Yasha's Forest." She managed an arrogant stance that she had picked up from Sesshoumaru. "Perhaps one of you would like a demonstration, to assure yourselves that I'm telling the truth."

Panic streaked across their faces, their fear almost comical. "No, madam. We --- we need to get on about our mission." The General was already edging away, watching her hands carefully.

"But, gentlemen, surely---"

Shurin looked uncertain, his young face leached of all color. "I suppose we should---"

"Shurin, no!" General Kaizon gripped the demon's elbow. "We have more pressing matters to attend to, orders to follow." Ryosuke moved back farther, half dragging Shurin with him. Even from that distance, Kagome could see sweat beading his marked brow.

"Good day to you, Miss Higurashi, and thanks for your time," the General called.

And then, they were gone. Their enhanced speed taking them from the clearing faster than her eyes could follow.

Her whole body trembled, her knees buckling as she sank onto the soft cool ground, wondering if her heart would ever stop racing.

Wrapping her arms about her middle, Kagome stared out over the deserted field, numb with shock and relief.

How long it was, she couldn't be certain, before the soft sound of grass being trampled underfoot reached her ears. She looked up to find Sesshoumaru standing by her kneeled form, a bow and quiver of arrows held in his hand, his focus fixed where the two demons had been. The miko noticed he was using the curved wood almost like a cane, leaning on it for support to relieve the pressure on his sore leg. Yet something that almost smacked as amusement was playing about his white lips, his unfathomable amber eyes surveying the direction in which the youkai had gone.

"You astonish me, human. A tidy bit of lying, that was. Of course I would have seen right through it."

Damn the demon for being entertained at her expense! She'd probably just shaved ten years off her life, so heart-stopping had that experience been!

"Please forgive me!" she snapped. "I haven't had much practice!"

His eyes widened in surprise as he glanced down at her stressed face. "Have I offended you? A thousand pardons. Your performance did well enough for our visitors. I could hear what went on--- even I was a bit impressed."

She glared at him, standing so she could poke an accusing finger into his chest, making sure to aim for the section above the armor.

"You were there the entire time?! And you just let me face those two by myself?!" Kagome wished she really was the miko she'd claimed to be. Purifying the arrogant dog demon was sounding very tempting. "Ugh! I probably should have told them you'd be back soon, so you could go with them!"

"You could have been rid of the inconvenience of taking me home," Sesshoumaru added for her.

Heat flooded Kagome's cheeks at what he'd insinuated. "I didn't mean it like that! I just. . . . I still don't know why I didn't tell them you were here. You'd be far safer with those two escorting you home."

"More likely I would have been dead," the Taiyoukai said quietly, his gaze serious. "And so would you."

Kagome started, staring at him with round eyes. "But. . . they were soldiers. Youkai who said they served the Lord of the West. They spoke about how brave you were. They said the whole castle is combing the area."

Sesshoumaru grimaced. "I see. It might have been interesting to ask the demons exactly why, and what moved them to search in the direction of Inu Yasha's Forest."

She continued to look at him with eyes of incomprehension. "They were desperate to find you," she pointed out.

"Kagome, when I left the castle, not a solitary soul knew where I was going. These youkai knew exactly where to hunt."

A stark chill surged through Kagome's veins. She pressed a trembling hand to her lips. "Kami, you're right! The only ones who could have known. . . . "

"They had to be involved in luring me out here to be ambushed." His voice was accompanied by a regal nod of his silvery head.

She swallowed hard. "Then those y-youkai. . . they intended to. . . to murder you?"

"Not necessarily. They might be merely pawns sent here by whoever was responsible. But whether they intended to kill me themselves, or unwittingly lead me into the clutches of this elusive enemy of mine matters little. The result would have been the same. Another unsightly hole in the clothes you bought me. Most distressing after you worked so hard to find them," his tone was calm, sounding like they were discussing the weather rather than his brush with murder.

"When I think of h-how close I came t-to telling them you would be right back. . ." she stuttered in guilt, pressing one hand against his chest, over the spot she'd abused previously, as if that soft shield could somehow prevent an assassin's sword stroke from finding its mark.

But there was no scorn in the Taiyoukai's amber eyes, only surprise at her touch, and the tiniest quirk of a smile of understanding. "You couldn't have known. Even so, you didn't tell them. You even managed to turn them away. Your talents continue to surprise me, girl."

She didn't look pacified by his answer, an unhappy frown still on her lips.

"Maybe they left this time, but they're still out there. They'll still be searching. It's quite a few miles to your castle, along lonely deserted roads. Plenty of time to find you. And even if I do manage to get you back to your holding in one piece, you'll still be in danger. Who's to say someone won't creep into your quarters in the middle of the night and ----"

"Don't let your imagination run wild, human. I rarely sleep. All those years of campaigning and roaming the wild."

Her expression became earnest, the hand on his chest tightening its grip in the material of his haori. "But you have to close your eyes sometime! It would take but a heartbeat."

Sesshoumaru stared at her, those uncanny eyes probing with the greatest delicacy, one silvery brow arched in surprise. "So much passion, Kagome Higurashi," he said softly. "Such righteous indignation. A veritable samurai in skirts, you seem."

It should have been mockery. It wasn't.

"May I tell you something?" For an instant he seemed as if he would drop the bow to touch her cheek, but at the last moment, he leaned again upon the flexible wood. "It is dangerous to let yourself care so much. There are far more brutal ends than the swift piercing of a sword thrust. The piercing of the heart, for example, by hard reality. The death of innocence and tenderness is painful indeed. I would not have you take such a risk on my account."

She turned her face away, her raven brows arcing down in a scowl. "I would care about any creature who was being hunted. And I would rather feel that pain than be dead inside."

"Comfort yourself with that thought if you wish," Sesshoumaru spoke in icy tones, stepping out of her reach. "But remember that I warned you." He limped a few steps out into the clearing, the late afternoon sun bathing him in an orange glow, staring again to where the two youkai had stood.

Her voice floated across the space between them, his sharp ears picking it out easily.

"Tell me, who were the youkai that came here? You do know them, right?"

Sesshoumaru turned his head, gazing with steady calm into her own troubled orbs.

"Does someone really know anyone? Let us just say I am _acquainted_ with General Ryosuke Kaizon. A demon of unlimited military brilliance, born to grace the annals of history like a modern-day god of war--- at least in his own estimation."

"Were they your friends?"

"Give me credit for better taste, girl. If I ever did stoop to make a friend I would have much too discerning taste to saddle myself with someone like General Kaizon and his cohorts." His voice was laced in condescending mockery.

"But the other one, Shurin. He seemed like he genuinely was worried for your safety," she tried to give him some hope that he was not completely without allies.

The Taiyoukai smirked at her. "That young youkai? Don't mistake the normal characteristic of his heritage as real concern. You see, Shurin is a rain youkai and they have a tendency to over express themselves where emotions are concerned."

The miko frowned in thought, absorbing this new piece of information. "So Shurin is an elemental youkai. What about General Kaizon?"

A stoic mask replaced the smirk, his amber eyes hardening. "Ryosuke is a dragon youkai, the son of one of my father's friends. He has been in the service of the Taisho family for a long time, even before my father died. I saw no reason to dismiss him once I took over leadership."

"You don't like him," she stated rather than asked.

"I have no attachment to anything save logic and intellect. The General does his job so I keep him in my service."

Kagome came to stand in front of him, saying with conviction, "If I believed that was true, I would feel very sorry for you. But it makes no sense that you would take care of a little girl, save her life, unless you cared."

"Ah, stubbornly optimistic to the end. I wish you would quit attempting to look for some good in me. The only result will be eyestrain." His beautiful eyes mocked her.

Why was it that his words hurt so deeply?

"I wonder why it bothers you so much," she said, her chin bumping up a notch. "Maybe you are afraid I might find something you've overlooked."

He narrowed his eyes, remaining silent in the face of her accusations.

Suddenly, Kagome's shoulders slumped in weariness, the fight draining out of her. She was just too tired for this.

Her voice was quiet when she said, "At least now you know who your enemy is."

The Taiyoukai cast a contemplative look out over the area, his handsome face resembling marble in the fading light.

"It would seem so at first glance," Sesshoumaru replied, his tone completely noncommittal. "I've little doubt the good General wishes me dead. Were it merely a blast in the back I'd have no trouble believing he was one of the assassins. However, that he'd have the intellect, the guile, the patience to carry out a scheme cunning enough to fool me--- that is hard to believe indeed."

Kagome just stared at him, saying nothing. What could she say? All she knew was that somehow she had went from nursing a broken heart to becoming embroiled in royal intrigue with the arrogant dog demon she was traveling with.

Yes, she was now thoroughly convinced. She had to be Fate's favorite toy.

* * * * * * * * * * * *


	15. Pawns

Under the cover of darkness, a small figure draped in a black cloak silently sprinted across a gravel path, their shoe-encased feet making no noise as they stepped quickly upon an ornately crafted wooden bridge. Coming to an open area that led into a large grass covered field, the person hesitated, its hooded head moving from one side to the other, as though searching for something. They stopped suddenly when they could make a large black shape in the distance, chocolate eyes squinting in the low lighting, trying to focus on the object. A happy grin tilted lips, a flash of white teeth briefly seen within the folds of material, before the little intruder ran with precision towards what they had found, making sure not to make too much noise on the soft grass.

As the person drew closer the once blurry blob became more discernable. Two scaled heads, identical to one another, rose from their spot of lying on the ground, a soft growling emitting from both throats. Coming to a stop right beside the two-headed dragon, the figure pulled their hood back, revealing the smiling visage of a young girl with her hair up in a ponytail. Putting out her hands, she giggled as the youkai snuffled at her palms, the same growl filling the quiet night air, their usual sign of greeting to their visitor.

"Ah, Un. How are you two doing tonight?" Rin smiled while asking, giving each of the creature's heads a soft pat.

The dragon looked at her with a question in its eyes, obviously curious as to why their Lord's ward was out so late to see them.

An almost guilty look came over her young features, a blush rising to her cheeks. Rubbing Ah's ear fondly, she whispered, "I know, I'm not supposed to be out here." Un nodded his head in agreement at her words. "But I need your help." The dragons' eyes sharpened, always alert to whatever needs the human they protected might need to be met.

A heavy sight left her small body, a frown of worry creasing her brow. "Sesshoumaru-sama has been gone for too long. I know that Jaken-sama said he would be fine, but I can't stop feeling as though something bad has happened." She raised pleading eyes to the youkai. Putting her hands together in a prayer pose, she gave them her best wide-eyed innocent stare she could. "Please, please take me to go find him?"

Ah and Un looked at one another, a silent conversation seeming to pass between them. Rin stayed as she was, holding her breath, her stomach roiling as she waited for their answer. If this failed she didn't know what she was going to do.

She had tried to do as Jaken said and keep the utmost faith that nothing could harm Sesshoumaru. But now, that little seed of doubt and fear from a few days ago had grown to all out panic to find the Taiyoukai. It was after she had heard from Seiryn that some of the castle's demons were out looking for the dog demon that she had made her choice.

So she had waited, biding her time until nightfall, then dressing quickly in an extra durable and warm brown kimono, Rin had slipped on her winter shoes, grabbed the black cloak that had been a gift from Seiryn for her good grades, and went out to find Ah Un.

If these two turned her away Rin supposed she would have to just set out on her own, although that idea was not palatable at all. But she would do it, if it meant she could find her Sesshoumaru-sama and help him.

Finally, after what seemed like forever to the little girl, the dragon youkai's heads turned at the same time to nod, granting their permission.

Letting out the air she had been holding, she threw her arms around them, hugging the dragon tightly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she cried happily into their scaly hide. Ah nibbled at a piece of her hair affectionately, grumbling lowly in his chest.

Pulling away, she quickly clambered onto their back, their rough scales digging into her thighs and leaving imprints. Rin pushed the small discomfort aside. When she had set out to complete her plan there had been no way for her to grab the usual saddle and bridle for the dragon, so that meant she would have to go bareback. Nothing she hadn't done before, but it still wasn't the most comfortable way to travel.

Two heads turned to regard the person on their back, making sure she was securely positioned before moving. When she smiled and nodded at them, taking up a handful of silky mane to hold onto, the dragon faced forward and shot up into the pitch-black sky that was dotted with stars.

Rin didn't bother looking back at the slowly shrinking castle, knowing that doing so would only make her feel more guilty than she did already.

She could just imagine the all out chaos that would result from her sudden disappearance. Jaken-sama would be alternating between ranting about 'stupid humans' to preparing a groveling speech in case his Lord came back before the girl and he had to explain her absence.

Tightening her small fingers around the strands of hair, she grimaced, thinking regretfully, 'Sorry, Jaken-sama. I don't want to get you in trouble, but I have to find Sesshoumaru-sama.'

The dragon continued its flight across the cool fall sky, the blue flames on its feet and tail making the travelers look illuminated and otherworldly. Crouching down lower into the warm material of her cloak, Rin tried as best she could to block the icy wind from penetrating to her face.

'Please, Sesshoumaru-sama, be alright.'

* * * * * * * * * * *

During the same night, many miles to the east, a small group settled down for the night. A young woman who owned a giant boomerang, the weapon now lying next to her sleeping mat, pulled the coarse brown blanket tighter around her shoulders, shivering a little under a frigid gust of wind. A warm little body suddenly burrowed itself against her stomach, her inquiring gaze looking to see what it was.

Sango smiled down at Shippo, the kit already closing his eyes to sleep, his tiny hands fisted into the soft material of her traveling kimono. Kirara lay down by her owner's head, rolling up into a tight ball, covering her nose with her two tails.

Running nimble fingers through the fringe of the kitsune's bangs, the taijiya glanced around the campsite, the dancing flames of their small fire casting shadows on the occupants surrounding it.

Miroku sat over towards her left, leaning against a tree, head down bent and staff cradled in his arms. For a moment, she envied the weapon its nightly embrace, a small part of her that was still a romantic girl wondering what it would feel like to be held so securely.

Shaking her head, she pushed the errant thought away, turning her attention to the dark-haired young man in the red haori, his intense violet eyes staring into the flames as though looking for an answer to a pressing question. A sheathed sword was propped up against one shoulder, the old worn hilt resting against one smooth cheek. A young woman lay at to his side, the white top of her clothing showing out starkly in the inky night, her head turned away from the fire out towards the darkness of the forest.

Sango thought how ironically telling that gesture was, the fallen miko eagerly accepting the dark instead of the light. Even after being brought back to life Kikyou had delved into her more violent emotions, hatred and malevolence thick in her bearing. But the years had mellowed the once angered girl, till now with the steady persistence of Inu Yasha's devotion she was able to release the majority of her ill feelings for the hanyou. Yet, there would always be more comfort for Kikyou in the shadows rather than out in the midst of the brightest illumination. She was a creature born purely of malice, and as such would never again know the true feeling of comfort found within a lover's caress.

The taijiya felt pity for the priestess, but she also couldn't help the stab of resentment that ripped through her each time she saw her walking beside Inu Yasha, her eyes wishing they were seeing a different female in her place, one with stormy eyes and a quick smile.

But that would never happen. Not now at any rate. Kagome was at this moment traveling far away from them by Inu Yasha's Forest towards the Western Lands. Sango wondered if the girl, that was all but her sister, was faring well with the Taiyoukai, or if some misfortune had befallen her, either by his claws or someone else's. Being a youkai exterminator Sango knew how to read demons and what their behaviors were, including the more powerful breeds like Sesshoumaru that had the power to mask their true forms with a humanoid one.

True, even she had never met one quite up there with Sesshoumaru's caliber. Nothing seemed to faze the demon lord, his control icy and his power unquestionable. Just thinking about his cold eyes made a shiver snake up her spine, one that had nothing to do with the weather.

Inu Yasha's human eyes caught the movement, the orbs moving to quickly capture her own. A slight frown marred his brow as he asked, "Sango, something wrong?"

She shook her head against her pillow, giving him a small smile. "No, Inu Yasha. I was just wondering how Kagome-chan was doing."

His frown turned into a scowl, his hands tightening around the scabbard of Tetsusaiga. The voice he answered her with resembled its usual growling tone that he used when in hanyou form, surprising her a little at the anger it held.

"She's probably doing just fine, not even worrying about us." He turned his attention back to the fire. "Maybe, if we're lucky, she is driving Sesshoumaru crazy enough for him to send her back."

Sango frowned at him. "Inu Yasha……." She knew the half demon was in pain, but that didn't mean he had to be so vindictive about it. After all, he had caused this mess in a few ways. "You know Kagome is probably thinking about us right now. She worries about everyone here," her eyes turned to the sleeping miko. "Even Kikyo."

Inu Yasha glanced down to the woman at his side, one of his hands letting go of the sword to run it through her hair gently.

Lately, he hadn't minded when the night came that he turned completely human. His inferior senses allowed him a reprieve from having to block out the smell of what made the priestess what she was…..

A heavy sigh left his body as he returned his hand to its previous spot, his expression now stoic, his eyes grave. His next words were whispered so low that the young girl who was his only audience had to strain to hear them.

"I hope she is okay." A hard glint entered his violet eyes. "If Sesshoumaru hurts her….." he trailed off meaningfully, his lip curling in a snarl.

"If he wanted to do that he already would have, when he had the chance while in her time. No one there would have been able to stop him, so why wait till getting here, take her with him, if he intended her harm?" Sango reasoned to her upset friend, hoping the words would convince him and her.

Kagome….please prove me right in this….

The answer seemed to pacify the hanyou, his shoulders losing their tenseness and his eyes growing thoughtful.

"True," he replied softly, once more staring off into space with concentration.

The taijiya, tired and at last warm, stroked the little kit's back a few more times, falling asleep moments later.

Inu Yasha was lost in his own thoughts as he waited for the sun to rise, returning him to his full strength.

When Kagome had left, the look on her face….he had known he was losing her. But then, hadn't he initiated that himself? Pushing her away, taking Kikyou as his mate, all but yelling in her face how she was not who he wanted to be with?

His conscience badgered him over these facts, delivering blow after crushing blow to his already battered ego. Damn, but his self-esteem was taking a royal beating lately.

Speaking of which…..

He was surprised that his arrogant brother had agreed to that deal with Kagome. It just sounded so….unlike the demon lord. At least, the one he knew.

But then, who was to say that his dear half brother didn't treat the female gender with more consideration and attentiveness than he did the male half? Inu Yasha could never recall a time in which he _had_ seen his brother with a female, except recently with the child that usually traveled with him. That in itself was odd enough for the hanyou to take in, but the protectiveness, the actual _caring_ his cold-hearted sibling showed the child was just mind boggling to him.

Though, he guessed it wasn't as out of character as he was thinking. Hell, he did have the sword that his brother wanted. Of course his Sesshoumaru would treat him badly. The sword that their father had left them, a noble Taiyoukai that had left this world before Inu Yasha even had the chance to see his face. That thought still saddened the hanyou every time he thought of it.

He firmly pushed those depressing ponderings aside, instead turning his attention to what or who could have been powerful enough to not only injure his brother, but do it in such a way that even he took time to heal. That was almost unheard of as far as he knew.

The hanyou felt disquieted, a feeling of acute unease settling in the region of his stomach and writhing like a serpent.

He didn't think it was Naraku. He hadn't smelled anything that even came close to something that resembled the evil hanyou's scent. Instead, the overpowering odor of his brother's blood mixed with the flowery scent of his poison hung thickly in the air, a more putrid smelling acid also blending with it.

Inu Yasha had wondered then why a pack of snake youkai would be chasing down his brother, obviously intent on killing him. It made no real sense. As far as he knew the dog demon household held no grudge with those youkai, their relations fairly well maintained between all other breeds of demons out there thanks to his half brother's efforts. But then again, considering who he was the son of, who would really dare take on the power of the Taisho family?

No one.

Which is what made this attack all the more puzzling. And now, with Kagome at his half brother's side, she was drawn into the whole mess.

A realization that made the hanyou tighten his grip again along the scabbard, his knuckles white with tension.

If Sesshoumaru was weak enough that he would accept the help of a mere human girl, let her escort him home, then his condition must be more deteriorated than he first thought. The demon lord being not up to full strength meant there was no one who could protect the young woman if trouble suddenly found them.

Which it would. Kagome was a trouble magnet.

Now more worried than before, Inu Yasha turned his eyes to the black sky, saying softly, "Kagome…."

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Kagome yawned behind one hand, her eyes blinking sleepily at her surroundings, taking in the small glen gated in on all sides with trees and thick bushes.

Finally, it looked like Sesshoumaru was going to stop for the night. Shortly after their conversation at the meadow they had continued on, the demon lord wishing to make his way home as quickly as possible. His pace had been grueling, even for someone like her who was used to the non-stop walking of Inu Yasha,.

The Taiyoukai's legs were a lot longer than hers, which meant twice as many steps, not to mention the hefty weight of the pack on her back. So by now Kagome's feet were killing her and the muscles of her shoulders were screaming a protest.

She grimaced, knowing that by tomorrow morning putting the backpack on was going to be murder.

Shrugging it off, she let it fall to the forest floor with a loud 'thud', not even bothering to check where it landed. Groaning, she rubbed her palms into her shoulders, massaging the tense muscles with harsh pressure.

Leaning her head back, she gazed up at the leaves that were blocking out the dark sky, hardly leaving enough space for even the dim glimmer of stars to filter through. As a result, their 'campsite' was shrouded in complete darkness, everything looking like nothing more than black blobs to her human eyes.

She turned her head to the side, catching a flash of white as the dog demon settled back against the base of a tree, his tail moving out of his way so he wouldn't sit on it. His swords he moved till they lay across his lap, in easy reach should he need them.

Dropping her hands to her sides with a sigh, the young girl made her way back over to her pack, coming to the conclusion that it was up to her to get something to eat. She seriously doubted if Sesshoumaru was going to offer to get her food, he had done enough just by retrieving a weapon for her. When Kagome had asked where he had gotten it, the Taiyoukai had leveled her with a stoic stare before mentioning something along the lines of a deserted battleground. Shortly after, she had tuned him out, not wanting to hear the rest. Sure, it _was_ the warring era of Japan, but that didn't mean the miko liked using the utensils taken from a dead man's grasp.

Untying the bow and arrows from her yellow pack, she set them aside quickly, not wanting to be in contact with it more than she had to. Undoing the clasp that held the flap closed, she flipped it open and began rummaging through it, the almost non-existent lighting making her have to rely on touch to find what she was looking for.

After contact with many sharp objects, smooth surfaces, a few paper covered containers, she finally came across what she was looking for. Withdrawing the sleeping bag, she sat it down next to the weapon before diving back in to begin searching again. Humming a song she had heard on the radio before leaving under her breath, Kagome stopped and exclaimed a triumphant "Aha!" while taking out something in a foil bag.

The sound of chips moving about in their container filled the small glen, the youkai's sharp hearing picking it up easily, along with all the other racket the human was making.

Didn't she know how to do anything silently?

Kagome, completely unaware of the dog demon's irritation, rolled out her magenta sleeping bag, unzipping the top before sitting down on the slippery material cross-legged. Checking a side pocket, she took out a plastic bottle of water, setting that down next to her knee.

Sesshoumaru watched the miko's actions, his amber eyes seeing everything perfectly fine, even as dark as it was. He heard the sound of a package being ripped open as she tore into the bag of food in her lap, the smell of salt and vinegar assaulting his sensitive nose, causing him to wrinkle it at the sharp odor.

Holding her bag in one hand, Kagome looked over to the lounging demon, asking with a smile, "Do you want to share, Sesshoumaru? I know it isn't what you are used to, but it works."

He didn't bother wasting an icy stare at her, knowing she wouldn't be able to see it anyway. Instead, he directed his attention to a copse of trees off to the side, saying indifferently, "You know I do not like human food. Besides, I do not need to eat as often as a human does."

Rolling her shoulders in a shrug, she went to munching her chips, opening the bottle to take a swig from after the salt parched her tongue and throat. When she was finished, she balled up the empty bag and shoved it back into the pack, taking a last drink of water before replacing that as well.

Moving back to sit on her sleeping bag, she grimaced at her greasy fingers, looking about her as though for a towel before deciding to just rub them in the grass.

Ugh, but she really missed not being close to a hot spring. At least Inu Yasha managed to get them near one almost every night, knowing how much bathing meant to Kagome.

Maybe tomorrow she could ask Sesshoumaru. Throw a few hints his way….

Stretching, Kagome felt it was way past time for her to get to bed, her eyelids having trouble staying open. Yawning loudly, she bent over to untie her tennis shoes, removing them and her socks, wiggling her toes in the cold grass. She then took off her black jacket, wadding it up to use as a pillow before slipping between the warm folds of her sleeping bag. Since she was used to having a fire it was odd to be doing this all in complete darkness, the inkiness of her surroundings making her feel alone and closed off from the rest of the world.

Shivering at her thoughts, she maneuvered around a bit, unclasping her black bra so she could take it off. Sleeping with something that was under wire and digging into your skin was never comfortable, and the miko wasn't about to let maidenly modesty keep her from a good night's rest.

With a satisfied sigh she removed the feminine contraption, placing it under her jacket so she could put it back on when she woke up in the morning. Rubbing her feet together to create some warmth, she glanced over to the white spec that was Sesshoumaru, wondering if he was awake or asleep. Knowing him, he would be wide awake all night long, to keep an eye on things. Who knew when his assassins might decide to come back….

Breathing in deeply, Kagome let her eyes drifts shut, her face rubbing against the material of her jacket a few times, trying to find the perfect spot.

Yet, no matter how she tried to will her exhausted mind to sleep, it just would not quit working, a thousand different random thoughts flitting through her head. Gritting her teeth in frustration, she tried turning over, hoping that a new position might be what she needed.

No such luck. Her mind was still at full throttle and it was now giving her a bit of a headache.

Flopping onto her back, she opened her gritty eyes, trying to focus on the treetops, hoping staring at something for a while would make her brain settle down. But, after long minutes of getting acquainted with the shapes of the leaves overhead, Kagome gave up on that idea and decided to try something else.

Heaving a sigh, she turned her head to look at where the Taiyoukai remained where she had last seen him, his arm laying across his swords and his head slightly bent.

Watching him, Kagome began chewing on her bottom lip, the idea floating through her head taking a firmer hold as she continued to gaze at his silent figure.

'Oh, why the hell not?' she thought to herself while sitting up, pushing down the top of the bag as she did. Scooting out of the warm cocoon, she carefully picked up her 'pillow' and, clutching one hand around a corner of the bag, drug it over, nearer to wear the youkai sat.

Stopping maybe a half a foot away from him, she smoothed her blanket back out to lie flat, placing her jacket back in its spot before sliding into the still heated fabric. Snuggling in deeper, the miko felt her body begin relaxing almost immediately, the end of Sesshoumaru's silky tail trailing just into her line of vision. She watched the tip in half-awake fascination, her blue-grey eyes following the interesting way the individual strands undulated in the night breeze, going one way before suddenly switching to move in the opposite direction.

Sesshoumaru kept his still pose, not even changing his breathing pattern when he saw the girl get up from her spot across him from to suddenly move her strange bedding to lie beside him. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw her get back under her covers, moving about before finally laying still. Within a few minutes her breathing slowed to a deep even rhythm, letting him know that she had fallen asleep, her heartbeat strong and slow.

Turning his silver head fully to look at the human lying so trustingly next to him, he wondered precisely when was it that keeping company with these inferior life forms ceased to annoy him. Even with Rin he hadn't felt this calm, always staying on high alert in case his young charge decided to wander off in search of some posy.

Caring for a child had certainly taught him many things. The first being to never take his attention off of them for a second. They had the uncanny knack of disappearing in less than the time it took to blink.

But now, here in the dark forest, with this young girl he felt….could it be peace? If not that exact emotion it was very close to it.

The scent of apples with a hint of vanilla filled his nostrils, the demon unconsciously breathing in deeper to fully take the scent into his body. He didn't know why, but every time he smelled the odor that clung to Kagome images of home came to mind.

Amber eyes still fixed on her relaxed features, Sesshoumaru thought over their progress so far, estimating that in about two more days they would reach his lands. He knew that the pace he set was hard on the miko, but she never complained, just kept on walking behind him humming in that horrible off-key way of hers.

More than once he had considered ordering her to be quiet, but quickly discarded the idea when he concluded that by doing so it would just make her want to talk directly to him. Her grating vocal displays were preferable to the multitude of questions and little bits of wisdom she would throw at him. Mistress Sunshine's philosophies on life wasn't precisely something he cared to learn about.

A frown wrinkled his marked brow as he then moved on to the matter of the two demons she had faced down today.

When he had smelled the familiar odors of Shurin and Ryosuke he had hurried back to where he had left her, almost certain the human had gone off to meet them. She just never did listen to him….

By staying back, perched on a high tree branch, the dog demon had heard and seen everything that had transpired between the trio. From the miko's bold statements to their resulting retreat because they believed her. Or at least, he knew that Shurin believed her.

The General, however, Sesshoumaru knew to be far too shrude to have completely fallen for that little ruse. More than likely he was even now thinking up a reason to come find the girl again, certain that she knew something he wanted to know.

He growled lowly in his throat, the noise startling him into silence.

Why did the thought of Ryosuke seeking the miko out cause such a reaction? It wasn't like this was Rin he was talking about, that ugly look in the youkai's amethyst eyes had not been directed at his ward. But his reasoning did not fully calm his inner turmoil, something familiar to possessiveness starting to take root in the Taiyoukai.

The demon mentally shrugged it away as unimportant.

It was just his personality to stake a claim on whoever or whatever was taken into his care, whether it be temporarily or permanently. He wasn't one to shirk responsibility, and right now the girl sleeping beside him was only here because she wished to make sure he made it home without incident, placing her own life on the line for his.

The thought made him restless, uneasy with the situation.

Sesshoumaru hadn't wanted to involve her in the first place, but here she was slumbering soundly beside him, completely oblivious to the possible dangers closing in on them. Her trust in him was becoming more painful to bear. With Rin, it was simple to not fail her, a child's mind seeing him as invincible. But with a grown woman, such as Kagome, he knew that there were more ways than one to come up lacking, and he had no desire to visit any type of defeat.

His amber eyes refocused on her when he felt delicate fingers wrap around the tip of his tail, a silvery eyebrow arching as Kagome drew it closer to her until it was flattened under her cheek, a smile now gracing her full lips.

Regulated to a living cushion. How degrading.

Letting out a sigh, he readjusted his back against the bumpy bark, relieving his shoulder of some of the pressure pushing in on the injury. His leg he laid out flat, moving his swords till they lay off of the wound completely. Even he was sore after that long trek today. Tomorrow, he would have to find a hot spring to soak in, have the girl remove the stitches. The lacerations should be healed enough that he would not need them anymore.

Bending his head back down, he closed his eyes while still being completely aware of what went on in the immediate area, a light breeze fluttering through the glen, lifting his silver locks to dance in the wind before settling back into place.

Yes, they should be able to make it to his castle within two days at the most, and then he would be rid of this human forever.

But then, ever since meeting the Lord of the Western Lands Kagome had rarely done anything according to plan. Too bad the Taiyoukai didn't take the time to remember this. It would serve him well to have later….

* * * * * * * * * * * *


	16. If At First You Don't Succeed

"Sugar, sugar, how'd you get so fllyyy.....sugar, sugar how'd you get so flllyyy...."

Sesshoumaru tried to block out her singing, his ears twitching at how badly she massacred whatever random song she was calling out. It wasn't like she was yelling, but still, her lack of being able to hold a note for longer than a millisecond didn't bode well for her performance.

He doubted if he had to worry about any youkai coming to attack them. With her singing they would no doubt be running the other way....

Suddenly, she stopped, right in mid-sentence of whatever she was belting out, causing Sesshoumaru to silently thank Kami for the reprieve.

His happiness didn't last long, though, because a second later she jogged up to his side, her hands gripping the straps of her bag, her face upturned to watch him as she walked.

The Taiyoukai had a sinking suspicion she was about to try and engage him in conversation this morning, something the stubborn girl had been working at since waking a few hours before. He had made sure to be up and about before she awoke, not wanting to deal with her questions about why she was snuggling his tail, and more importantly, why he had let her.

"So, Sesshoumaru, what is your castle like?" she asked with a smile, interest in her eyes.

He didn't bother looking at her when he replied, "A stronghold. It has a large number of soldiers stationed there with a minimum amount of court followers. There is no need for such frivolous things in my household."

She rolled her blue-grey eyes, casting him a teasing look from below her lashes. "Aw, come on! Don't you like giving parties and such, what with all that power at your disposal? I mean, you have to at least throw some festivities in order to hold meetings between you and neighboring lords, right?"

His voice was icy when he said, "As I said, there is really no need for such immaterial things, especially not now considering how unstable some areas are being governed. It is more logical to have a vast army at your command than a sea of incompetent fools."

'Geeze, this guy needs to lighten up,' she thought with an exasperated glare.

"Kami, Sesshoumaru. I thought you got along well with all the other youkai. Why would you need to remain at a constant state of battle-readiness?"

Finally, he turned to give her a frigid stare, his amber eyes resembling chips of citrine. "Girl, do not comment on what you could not possibly understand." Gazing ahead once more, he dismissed her from his side, clearly conveying to her that he no longer wished to talk.

Pressing her lips together in anger, Kagome's grip became white-knuckled on her backpack, a scowl marring her brow. Gritting her teeth in anger, she couldn't keep herself from saying, "You know, you can be such a jerk."

Sesshoumaru immediately stopped, the miko nearly running into his back at the sudden stop of motion.

Kagome gulped and stepped back a couple of paces when he turned on his heel to glare down at her with menace.

Damn, where was that rubbing alcohol when she needed it....

She really did need to remember that this wasn't the hanyou but the demon that she was dealing with, and it probably wasn't best to antagonize him too much.

Still, she couldn't show how scared she was of the demon before her, and so straightened her shoulders and gave him a defiant look, her hands moving to rest on her hips.

"Human, you try my patience," he growled lowly at her. "Do not forget with whom you are dealing with. Even an inferior female such as yourself should be able to keep that in mind."

Kagome felt her anger rising, all the pain and bitterness she had pushed deep down within her writhing through her system. Stepping back to where she previously was, she looked up at him with her own disdainful sneer.

"And _you_ should not forget whom _you're_ dealing with." Her gaze turned hard with the force of her mounting emotions, two spots of color coming into her cheeks. "Do not merely pass me off as some incompetent little girl just because of my gender and origins. I am not only an intelligent young woman, but also have taken down my fair share of demons on my own, even managing to catch you by surprise on occasion, Lord Sesshoumaru." Her tone turned taunting when she said his name before continuing. "So don't underestimate me because of your archaic prejudice against my species. I don't do that to you, and I expect the same consideration!"

The Taiyoukai's expression became increasingly darker as she ranted on, his fangs flashing as he started snarling down at the enraged miko.

How dare she?! How dare this tiny slip of a human challenge him like this and expect him to do nothing about it! He hadn't been this angry in a long time, but where she was concerned he had a disturbing lack of control over his emotions. This was no exception.

Taking the last step that would bring them face to face, he said with quiet menace, "Apologize now, and I will not kill you."

A tremble of fear traveled over her spine, making Kagome look at him with uncertainty before smoothing her face back into an emotionless mask. A calm began spreading through her, the anger of before melting away to be replaced with a numb serenity. When next she spoke it was in gentle voice.

"If I offended you, I am sorry. However, I do not regret what I have said, just that it seems to have upset you." Tenderness masked her features, one hand coming up to lightly rest on his armored chest, trying to calm him. "Let's no fight, Sesshoumaru. We will just agree to disagree and leave it at that." A tired sigh escaped her. "Please?"

As he looked down into her exhausted face, the fire of before all but extinguished in her beautiful eyes, he felt an unaccustomed stirring in the region of his chest. Uncomfortable with the feeling, he stepped away, disengaging the hand she had on him, and said with indifference, "Apology accepted."

Kagome let her hand fall to her side limply, an unhappy frown drawing her ebony eyebrows together. She watched as he once more began walking away, silently following his proud form while becoming lost in her thoughts.

Why was it that she had gotten so angry at his words? It wasn't like his opinion mattered to her, did it?

Biting her lower lip, she watched the ground with a faraway gaze, obviously not seeing the grass and dirt they passed over.

Ever since she had taken in the youkai lord she had begun to realize that he wasn't the cold-hearted demon they had all assumed him to be. Not to mention the fact that he cared for the young girl that usually traveled with him, that had to speak for something in his favor. But something that Kagome noticed more was that as she continued to remain in his presence, she was beginning to _like_ the dog demon. It wasn't because of how handsome he was, she had seen demons just as beautiful. And it didn't feel like that romantic sensation she would get when being with Inu Yasha. No, what this felt like was getting to know someone that was becoming a dear friend.

Which didn't precisely make any sense considering the youkai had done everything in his power to be as disagreeable and distant as possible. Yet, he had let her sleep by him more than once without threatening her life for it, and he did honor his word when he'd given it in her time era.

She supposed it was because with Sesshoumaru what you saw is what you got. Most of the time that is. Sure, there were times when he was no doubt scheming or planning in that steel trap of a mind he had, but basic things, like his character, never changed. Kagome never worried that suddenly he would start spouting insults at her for no reason before stalking off in a huff. She did not even give it a second thought that whatever he said he, in fact, meant and wasn't just giving her lip service.

So in a way, she was starting to think that she was really getting to know the demon.

Too bad she never did have the best skills as far as intuition went, especially where the brothers were concerned.

Sesshoumaru walked on in silence, not bothering to glance back and see why the girl had gone so quiet, instead happy for the small reprieve. When she had challenged him like that, acting as though she expected him to just let it slide, he realized how little she actually knew him. This thought was comforting, but not as much as it probably should have been. What she couldn't figure out with her intellect, the damn female had a knack of understanding him any way.

All at once, he was filled with the urge to totally disconcert her, to make her as uneasy and unbalanced as she seemed to make him from the first day he had become lucid in her room. No matter what he said or did, she continued to accept him, never questioning what he said, making it easy at times to fool her. What was also bothering him was his lack of concern whenever she touched him. He was beginning to wonder if by letting her touch him so often and without restraint that it was having an adverse effect on him.

The Taiyoukai feared that he was actually beginning to _like_ the attention she gave him. Something that he would not and could not tolerate. He was Lord of the Western Lands, a Taiyoukai that was feared throughout the country. How damaging to his image would it be if others saw the deft way she handled him, always seeming to get her way even when she wasn't trying?

He had to drive her away, push her back so there would be some emotional distance between them. Sesshoumaru was almost certain that the girl was starting to see him as a, dare he say, friend? Putting his comfort before her own, tending to him selflessly while he was injured, doing her upmost to make sure he was comfortable. And while he was used to others seeing to his every need, the idea that he was becoming indebted to the girl, the has becoming more accustomed to _her_ doing these tasks was disturbing.

Yes, he would have to make her want to keep herself distant from him, desire to be done with this little 'mission' as soon as possible so she could go back to her friends. Besides, he wasn't sure he could stand much more of her open insubordination, his natural demon instincts inflamed with predatory force each time she questioned his authority. He was a dog demon, after all, and one thing those type of youkai always established was a pecking order with those who followed him.

The miko just hadn't learned precisely where her place was. He would just have to prove to her that she couldn't challenge him and then expect to get away unscathed.

Glancing over his shoulder at her, he saw her head bent down, studying the ground she walked on, lost in her thoughts. Turning to face forward, he felt a pull on his stitches, reminding him that was going to have to find a hot spring sometime tonight, have Kagome remove the small pieces of thread from his flesh.

And then, it hit him. He knew exactly what to do to 'kill two birds with one stone', so to speak. If he used his original plan he had formed to gain her cooperation in letting him go, then he should not only get her to leave him alone until their journey was over, but also show her exactly how he saw her.

Nothing more than a female, a commodity that in this day and age held even less value than most men's horses. Not that he totally believed in that philosophy, but as long as _she_ thought he did then it would work out fine.

A tiny smirk played about his handsome features as he stepped along the grassy path in the forest, changing direction slightly to where he knew a hot spring next to a regular stream resided.

Yes, he would take her by surprise, and fix this little 'emotional' problem yet.

Kagome continued on behind him, innocent to what he had planned for her.

She really did need to learn to pay more attention....

*************

Sesshoumaru had always loved the hours before a siege— time to plan the perfect battle, play out the scenes in his head again and again until no lives would be lost to carelessness or flawed logic. Mistakes, costly at any time, were paid in battle with men's blood; or youkai in this instance. Yet this campaign was different. He'd never before given a damn about the effect the altercation would have on the enemy. Enemy. A blue-grey eyed woman with roses in her cheeks and stubbornness ingrained in every fiber of her being, stubbornness that had saved his life and tried his renowned patience.

With every moment that crawled past as the sun made on agonizingly slow arc across the Japanese sky, he found himself unaccustomedly edgy. He had to wait, of course. Be patient.

Only a fool would go charging in at once, brandishing either sabers of kisses. Kagome had a keen enough mind and an uncanny ability to uncover secrets in a person's eyes. If she got so much as a hint of what mischief he was brewing, she'd likely meet his amorous attempts with laughter or with a blistering scold.

Yes, he knew what had to be done, but in this case spontaneity was the key. It didn't take a great deal of plotting. Nor should it take an overabundance of loverlike skill to singe the hairtie off someone as innocent as Kagome. Just cup that soft, impossibly obstinate chin in the palm of his hand, lower his lips to hers and taste. . . . what? What would she taste of? Sweet milk and warm honey? The apples that she smelled like?

He grimaced. It didn't matter. He was only going to kiss her for effect, after all. Still, it had been a long time since he'd kissed a woman. He'd have to keep that in mind.

Even the kiss mustn't be too abrupt. He'd have to tease her with a hot look, tempt her with a brush of his hand against hers. And then he would level her with a lightning bolt of pure sensuality. That should send Mistress Sunshine diving for shelter. Especially when she came back to their little camp to lie near him, something she had done last night. He wasn't sure if it was because she was afraid or simply wanted to make sure he didn't run off and abandon her. So far when the miko had shared a bed with him she'd claimed to be there in case he needed her, treating him as an extremely large hound. He would wager that would be more difficult after he kissed the blazes out of her.

Impatience stirred, and he arched one silvery eyebrow in surprise at the sensation. He wasn't eager to kiss her, he insisted to himself. It was just that he had too much time on his hands at present. The Taiyoukai had been forever busy, strategizing, planning, working to unravel the secrets that lay in other youkai's minds. Sesshoumaru always believed he'd spent most of his life thinking. Strange to suddenly realize it wasn't true.

Here in this tiny glen he finally arrived at, there was a sudden silence, an unexpected idleness. The sense that he was no longer in control both baffling and appalling.

He watched as she set her pack down, a happy smile gracing her face when she heard the flowing water and saw the familiar steam of a hot spring just visible through the trees that surrounded them. The girl began digging through her over-stuffed bag, extracting whatever she was looking for.

The youkai sat at the base of a tree, resting his aching leg, ignoring the now humming human and turning his attention back to his thoughts.

This lunatic angel of his was far too adept at peeling away a person's defenses to peer inside them. It was one thing to be the probing intellect doing the analyzing. It was another altogether to have some wind-tossed, dewey-eyed little optimist regarding him with enough compassion and understanding to make him want to throttle her.

Kagome's probing was disturbing enough on its own. But equally surprising and unnerving was the knot that had tightened in his gut the moment she mentioned the names of the youkai who had sought him.

Ryosuke. There was little to astonish Sesshoumaru there. The dog demon had known from the first he would have to deal with the dragon youkai sooner or later.

But it wasn't Ryosuke that had disturbed him. He'd had plenty of enemies before and had never allowed that fact to trouble him. It was the presence of the second youkai that gave him an unexpected twinge.

Shurin.

"_Were those youkai your friends?"_ He recalled the echo of Kagome's question and his own hard laugh of dismissal.

"_Give me credit for better taste, girl," _he'd scoffed. _"If I ever stooped to make a friend. . ."_ They'd been nothing but careless words. He knew he never would call anyone by that name. But Shurin had been too thick-headed to realize it.

Sesshoumaru frowned at his thoughts. He'd all but drowned in the youth's hero worship when Shurin first became his aide. An awkward, fumbling teen who had an irritating habit of dropping things the instant Sesshoumaru entered the room. It wasn't an unfamiliar reaction— the Taiyoukai had always disconcerted those around him. What had unnerved the dog demon far more was the day Shurin had stopped dropping things. The day long ago when Inu Yasha had left the provinces of the Western Lands, and Sesshoumaru had let him go.

It had been futile to pursue the fight any further, the Taiyoukai had claimed. He had convinced himself that that was his reason for releasing his half-brother. Shurin had not believed it for a moment. And once the whole affair was over, no matter what efforts Sesshoumaru made to push the youkai back to a comfortable distance, he couldn't escape the knowledge that maybe, just maybe, the incomprehensible rain child also _liked_ him.

Which was another reason he had to get Kagome to back off. He couldn't handle her, Shurin, and Rin closing in on his personal emotional space.

Even the promotion Sesshoumaru had arranged hadn't sobered the boy one iota. Hopeful as a puppy, Shurin had always hung about, and the dog youkai had had to shake him aside more than once, since dealing him a sharp rap on the nose lacked the dignity required in the Taisho castle.

From the instant he had scanned the note alerting him to a traitor in his household, the crest of the person he loathed above all others emblazoned at the bottom, Sesshoumaru had thought it was immaterial who had betrayed him.

Why did the mere possibility Shurin might be involved affect him so strangely?

Doubtless that was Kagome's fault too. All those sorrowful glances she'd given him beneath those absurdly long eyelashes. The soft ache in her voice, as if she grieved for his loneliness.

The woman should look to her own situation! She talked to animals, for Kami's sake! She wandered about the countryside with his idiot half-brother, in his opinion, totally defenseless. As unfit to be traveling about as a babe who'd toddled off into the forest. She'd left her home, friends, and a time era that probably looked after her every need, but considered herself fortunate, rich. Why? Because she dared to love everything and everyone with the same abandon, from a recalcitrant falcon to a shimmer of mist atop a hill? Because she chose to see what was good— even in a wounded youkai who had deadened his heart long ago?

Blast, had she meddled in his own mind so much these past days that he'd begun to sort through his acquaintances, searching for someone who might give a damn if he died?

If he had been such a fool, even in his own subconscious, then the arrival of Shurin had been well timed indeed. An appropriate reminder of why he'd always held himself aloof from his fellow creatures, completely unattached to anyone or anything. Even Rin he felt a certain reticence about.

The miko thought he was in pain because he'd been betrayed. But he knew the truth: no one could betray you unless you were foolhardy enough to care about them in the first place. Despite his small stumbles over Rin and Shurin, he was no fool, and not even the softest blue-grey eyes in Japan were going to make him one.

"Sesshoumaru?"

He started at the sound of her voice at his side. He turned his head up to see her standing there with fresh if somewhat threadbare blue towels draped over her arm, a bar of pink soap that smelled of flowers, and a change of the modern clothes she wore in the other hand.

"Is there anything I can do for you before I go down to the hot spring? I'll only be gone a little while."

Her cheeks were tinged with red, her gaze flickering away from his. She was going to bathe, Sesshoumaru realized with a swift surge of satisfaction. What more auspicious opportunity could there be to begin his siege? He would wait a little while, long enough for her to begin, and then. . . .

"Sesshoumaru?"

He focused on her face, hastily concealing any hint of the machinations going on inside his head. But she gazed at him with eyes so guileless, so soft with concern, that he felt as if someone had layered a fine coat of silt over his body.

"I hate to leave you alone." She hesitated.

"Go ahead. I'm used to it." Damnation if that didn't sound a trifle weary, almost wistful. The words, not his tone. He grimaced and said what he'd meant to all along. "I prefer it that way."

"I know," she replied, but something about her tone infuriated him. It was not as if she agreed with him but rather as if she knew some truth he wasn't ready to admit to.

He was still attempting to think up an appropriate reply when she started down the grassy bank to where a copse of trees sheltered a portion of the hot spring from view.

Graceful and light as petals caught on the wind, she glided along, rivers of dark orange sunlight streaming through the dark flow of her hair. She had none of the elegance of the worldly beauties who had graced Sesshoumaru's bed, none of the practiced perfection, and yet there were men who would think her even lovelier.

In place of silk she trailed an astonishing warmth, a vibrancy in her wake, as if even the sunlight couldn't resist that intangible aura she spun. Instead of jewels gracing her throat and wrists and the tender lobes of her ears, stars sparkled in her eyes. And her hands were scented now with attar of irises but rather with apples and vanilla and something far more rare: genuine compassion.

His hand knotted into a fist. Blast! One would think he'd taken that whip-lash to his head! He'd never been a demon to spin out such absurdities over any woman.

Why then, did he feel this strange fascination? This need to follow her with his amber eyes, this anticipation, waiting to see what she would say next? It was merely that the miko was a curiosity, he assured himself. A woman unlike any he had ever known.

He surprised a laugh out of himself, his injured shoulder aching with the movement.

A curiosity? The female was a damn maze that he could never find the end of.

Swearing under his breath, he surveyed the path she'd taken, realizing that sometime during his nonsensical reverie she had disappeared from view. Her scent still teased his nostrils, but the sight of her was gone.

Just as well. He'd given her enough time to settle into her abulations. Half undressed, wet and unwary, she should be vulnerable enough to his attentions. A strange brew of self-disgust and expectation stirred in his belly. Only because he would be meeting her challenge, of course.

In his head he imagined her bare feet padding across the thick carpet of turf, the grass growing damp beside the steaming water. He pictured how long it would take for her nimble fingers to remove the clothes she wore. Doubtless she would pause to study the face of any pretty wildflower that happened to perch on the hotspring bank. And Kami help him if some disobliging bird showed her an injured wing.

Better to get down there before the woman unwittingly outflanked him again!

Rising, Sesshoumaru straightened, limping gracefully as possible in the direction she'd gone, his wounds paining him after two long days of walking, wondering if he had ever looked forward to crossing swords quite this much?

Even injured, he was able to move with the stealth of a predator, a skill learned in his father's household, then perfected on scouting missions before battle. He intended to steal up as quietly as possible, give himself time to gauge the best angle from which to 'attack'.

But as the underbrush fell away before him, dappled shadows giving way to the setting sunshine spilling over the spring, he stopped, all thoughts scattering at the scene before him.

Kagome had flung herself into her bath with the same joy with which she faced everything else in her day, wholeheartedly, delightedly, abandoning any lingering fears on the mossy bank along with her modern clothes.

Clad in an odd black skintight outfit consisting of one piece of shiny material, it hugged every curve of her body from its thin straps over each shoulder down to cut in a high arc over her hips. At once, it covered all the 'essentials' while at the same time leaving absolutely nothing to the imagination.

She splashed in the water, hurling cascades of sparkling silver drops up in the air to rain down on her. Her freshly washed hair clung about her shoulders, and down her back, the thin fabric of the outfit molding her body like the hands of a lover.

Rosy patches of skin glowed at the exposed areas, the long graceful legs wantonly visible. A trim waist and full hips could be easily seen, and any male would have had to be a corpse not to feel a stirring in his loins at the desirable picture she made.

Perhaps he'd managed to deadpan his emotions, Sesshoumaru thought, but he still had an appreciation for perfection. Beauty. Yet Kagome's own brand of beauty was fashioned out of a dozen imperfections, flaws that should have made her unappealing, yet instead held his gaze prisoner, made the dog demon wonder exactly what it was that compelled him to keep looking at her.

Simple lust, Sesshoumaru reasoned with grim humor. The fact that he hadn't troubled himself to take a woman to his bed since returning to the castle with Rin. Even the icily controlled Taiyoukai's body needed release upon occasion, if only to keep himself from being distracted. Perhaps searing the girl with hot stares wouldn't take much effort after all. And yet. . . the sooner she surrendered, the better. Like all good strategies, there was danger in this one.

He was a youkai with a demon's needs.

And it had been a very long time.

*************

She sensed his presence mere heartbeats before she saw him, a solitary figure, silver hair sunstruck to a color almost the same hue as his eyes. Blades of shadow and light hewed his face with the patrician arrogance of the first demon king who had set forth his royal foot upon the ageless hills of Japan. Bold, almost too beautiful for human eyes to see.

But a kind of defiance shaped the set of his jaw, an unfamiliar buzz of tension emanating from his lean body in waves that flowed around her, tightening about Kagome's heart.

She stilled, tried to suck in a deep breath, warm water that was quickly cooling in the dusk air running in rivulets down her body. She might have been a stray beggar maid confronting the god of water, her wet hair clinging in a sodden web to cheeks already burning with embarrassment, surprise, and something foreign, perhaps a little frightening.

Every time Inu Yasha had accidentally happened upon her bathing, she had been outraged, her modesty immediately demanding she yell a 'sit' at him. However, what she was feeling right now, besides embarrassment wasn't exactly anger.

Shoving away the ridiculous sensation, she started toward Sesshoumaru, afraid that something was amiss.

That was the only reason she could think of for him to seek her out. It wasn't like the Taiyoukai was another version of Miroku, trying to peak at her while she was bathing.

The youkai were returning to hunt him down, his wounds were paining him, while she stood there like a half-wit gawking at him. Those were but a few excused she could supply.

"What is it?" she asked, sloshing toward Sesshoumaru. "Is something wrong?"

But at that instant, her usual luck caught up with her. Her bare foot connected with an unstable rock, the skin slipping abrasively on it, twisting her ankle a bit as she began to fall backwards. Her breath went out in a whoosh, the loss of footing hurtling her backward. She crashed down, her mouth filling with a wave of choking water. Her backside slammed into the rock-strewn bottom of the spring, bruising her flesh almost as much as it wounded what little dignity she still possessed.

Sputtering, flailing, she fought to regain her feet, but the combination of slippery rock and sand made it impossible. Kagome might have succeeded in drowning herself, a very undignified way to die, except that a hard hand manacled her wrist, dragging her upright.

With her free hand, Kagome scrubbed her sea-weedlike hair out of her face.

Sesshoumaru stood so close to her that the heat radiating from his body penetrated her own chilled skin. His low chuckle astonished her, banished her fear that some calamity had overtaken them, yet tightened the net of embarrassment he'd trapped her in.

"Saved from an untimely death. And a most undignified one at that," Sesshoumaru said. "It seems we are even now, Kagome."

Her name. He'd merely called her by her name for the first time in a few days. But it had changed everything. A strange shiver coursed down her spine, not from the cool breeze against her wet skin but rather from the husky rumble of his voice, the hot brush of his breath against her cheek. She tried to swallow, but her throat was inexplicably dry.

"Sesshoumaru, wh-what. . . what you are doing here?"

"A fine way to thank your rescuer. Perhaps you need lessons in the etiquette of a damsel in distress. This is your cue to fall upon me in abject gratitude." He smiled. Her heart stopped. Kami above, she hadn't even realized the demon _could_ smile. No one should be given such a lethal weapon to wield against a woman.

She was surprised by her reaction to him, the unfamiliar feelings that were coursing through her system. After all of the turmoil with Inu Yasha, Kagome had thought her wayward emotions would calm down for a while, give her some respite.

However, now it seemed far from the truth.

"I just. . . . I didn't expect— "

"Any company? That is obvious enough, considering your attire."

She skittered back a step, glancing down, agonizingly aware of the thinness of her bathing suit— all but transparent with the way it fit to her body to the youkai's all too knowing gaze.

Any modest, self-respecting woman would have chosen that moment to dive headlong into the water— if it had been deep enough to cover her properly. But Kagome was stunned to find herself standing as still as a woodland doe, surprised, curious, trembling just a little at the unexpected sensations rippling through her.'

Even with the hanyou, she had never felt this way. None of the uncertain attraction, for that is what she labeled it as. It was just a purely physical reaction to a handsome male, she tried to reason to herself. Giving her mind something to hold onto as to why, now, she would start to feel such things for the youkai.

She raised her own gaze to Sesshoumaru's face. Could there be such a thing as hot ice? The piercing amber of his eyes burned, iridescent and otherworldly. Innocent as she might be, she recognized that heat for what it was, yet she could scarce believe her own deduction.

Desire. Was it real? Or as ephemeral as the visions of tennyo she'd read about as a child?

She wasn't certain. She only knew that no male had ever looked at her that way before. Not even Hojo or Inu Yasha.

She scrambled to find her scattered wits.

"Was there something you wanted?"

_You_.

He communicated it without words, a thick pulse that entered her veins where his fingers were still circled about her wrist. He raised his gaze to hers, and she felt her breath catch as if she'd heard him voice the need aloud.

Her uncooperative brain wasn't doing its job to remind her that this was totally out of character to what she was used to. That perhaps she should beware his new attentions as something that bespoke of ulterior motives.

He cleared his throat, withdrawing his striped hand. She felt the loss of his touch as if he'd left a wound, and she realized in that instant how much she'd missed being touched.

Oh, her mother and Sango always greeted her with an embrace and a buss on the cheek. Other friends as well were quick to squeeze her hand. But she was on the road so much of the time that she was like someone thirsty, receiving only sips of water when she needed so much more to drink.

"You asked why I came down here," Sesshoumaru said, drawing her attention back to him. "I had hoped that perhaps you would do me one more favor. One of my greatest flaws is that I am somewhat fastidious. I'm afraid these last two days has left me feeling rather gritty, and a sponge bath is less than satisfactory."

Of course, that was why he had followed her. She should have anticipated that a youkai like Sesshoumaru wouldn't be satisfied overlong with her orders about his bathing in her time. "I should have realized that and offered to bring you down here, instead of indulging myself. I just didn't think."

"It's no crime, Kagome, failing to anticipate someone else's every need. I'm actually very glad you can't read my mind." He was mocking her, and himself. Yet she _had_ sensed his thoughts a moment ago, and she'd been flustered and delighted and frightened by what she'd found there.

Even more surprising was the demon's other comment: "_It's no crime, Kagome."_

Was he merely teasing? Or had he actually known the truth? This Taiyoukai of ice, of logic and reason, who claimed to care for no one— was he the first person ever to unearth her most secret vulnerability, the thing that troubled her more than any other failing? That crushing sense of responsibility that had been a part of her for as long as the blue-grey of her eyes and the dimple in her cheek?

"Kagome?"

The low rumble of her name upon his lips startled her. And she looked up at him, heat stealing into her face.

"If you've got your balance, I'll let you return to your own bath. There is plenty of time later for me to make myself less objectionable."

He intended to leave. It was alarming to realize how fiercely she wanted him to stay.

"Sesshoumaru, please. I wouldn't want you making such a long walk again on your injured leg. Besides, we need to remove those stitches and I'm finished with everything except getting myself dried and dressed."

He arched one eyebrow. "You're certain?"

She smiled as best she could, pushing her embarrassment down. "Of course!"

His eyes were warmer than usual when he said softly, "Kagome, you're not to be trusted. You would say you were finished if you'd barely dipped your toes in the water if you thought someone else needed you."

She should have felt exposed— had it been possible to feel more exposed than she actually was, garbed in her bathing suit. Instead she was glad. Someone that might finally understand her.

"You have your choice, sir." She clambered out of the warm water, then crossed to where she'd lain the towels and her clothes. "Either I can help you with your bath, removing your stitches at the same time, or I can leave you to the tender ministrations of the rocks and water."

He watched her movements closely. "I much prefer you to the scenery," Sesshoumaru said as she grabbed a towel to wrap around her like a sarong, another she twisted around her hair like a turban. With her hair drawn away from her neck he saw what he had never noticed before. There was a line of claw marks, thin white scars, that marred her skin on a slight arc near her neck and shoulder. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed, wondering who had given her such a deadly caress. Since it was too rude to outright ask, plus he didn't want her to think he cared, he decided to ignore it. "But your clothes, there is no reason to put them on and get them soaked on my account. I'll keep my eyes averted if you wish."

Ah, that was the problem. Wanton as it might be, some part of her wished to remain just as she was. The breeze teasing her bare legs beneath the hem of the worn towel, and this male's warm gaze upon her.

With Inu Yasha, she had never felt completely desired, as though when he looked at her he was seeing Kikyou and not Kagome. But with Sesshoumaru, there was no one else to compare her with. It made the purely feminine half of the girl feel beautiful to have a guy train his eyes upon her with unguarded want, her ego given a boost at the knowledge that she could affect someone like that.

"I think it would be— be best if I. . ." she gestured with one hand to the jeans, underwear, and sweatshirt on the grass.

"Ah, so you are capable of noble behavior, but I am not," he countered, inwardly pleased at how he was effecting the miko. This was working out better than he had hoped...

Her brow furrowed. "What on earth do you mean by that?"

"When I was injured you stripped off my clothing, bathed me, tended me, and I'm certain you observed all the proprieties you were able to." His voice floated smoothly through the air between them.

"Of course I did!" Came her outraged reply. It wasn't exactly the truth, and she was certain he realized if from the guilty fluttering of her gaze away from him.

The dog demon put on a look of inquiry. "Don't you believe me capable of the same courtesy? I am, after all, a youkai lord and royalty."

That irresistible light winked in his eyes again. "You wouldn't want me to feel responsible for soiling your clothing, would you? I would have to get down on my knees, beat it against the rocks to get them clean."

"You've never scrubbed anything in you life, I bet," she scoffed at him, turning to face him fully.

"No. Just think of the damage I might do to your shirt and pants, and the guilt I might suffer."

Why did it seem so strange? The smile, so beautiful, the effort she could sense in him, as he tried to infuse it with warmth. It made her heart ache for the pup she sensed beyond the brilliant amber of his eyes— a child who had never really had a chance to be.

'What had happened to him,' she wondered, 'to banish the little youkai in him so completely?'

She fingered the rough cloth of the towel for one last moment, then released it, deciding to just wear that to help him with his bath.

Was that triumph she glimpsed curling one corner of his mouth? She couldn't be certain.

He turned away, and all she could see was the back of his blue haori under the silver sweep of his long hair, the sharp protrusion of the bone armor he wore peaking out of a few strands and his soft tail beginning to undrape itself around his shoulder. The long appendage rested on the cool ground, curling around his shoe-clad feet.

She remembered the lacerations cris-crossing his once perfect skin. Why was it she was suddenly so certain that whatever scars lay hidden beneath Sesshoumaru's cool facade would not be so easily healed?

Catching her lower lip between her teeth, she crossed to where he stood. The demon wanted a bath. She should give him one, not waste time trying to pry beneath the mask he kept so carefully in place.

'At least, not until he's better able to defend himself,' a voice inside her whispered.

And yet she knew well enough that there were only brief times when the gate to the heart might be open, in wounded beasts and wounded people. And unless one stole inside at the exact right moment, that entrance could slam closed forever. Lost with it, the chance to heal.

But wouldn't a youkai as closed, as fiercely private as this one loathe anyone who saw pain instead of strength? Emotion instead of intellect? Vulnerability instead of invincible control?

Why should it matter so much how he felt about her? She would have him with her for only a little while. He was no Buyo to lounge about, tamed to her hand. He was wilder than her falcon, warier than the wolf she'd cared for, no creature to be kept near her side, content with her fingers stroking the rare silver of his hair.

Although, there was something inside him that called to her, something beyond her need to comfort, to heal. A facet of Kagome Higurashi she'd thought she'd left behind forever after hearing Inu Yasha's choice, sensations packed carefully with her hopes and dreams concerning the hanyou and herself.

That unique delight, that anticipation, that every schoolgirl cherished in her most romantic ponderings— emotions that could be ignited in the space of a heartbeat by a man's smile.

Absurd, these feelings. She was a grown woman with no illusions about the reality of her situation. Things like proms and boyfriends were lost to her. And even before she left her time to travel in this one, a male like Sesshoumaru would have been far beyond her touch. Ambitious, possessed of qualities of leadership that shone brighter than the silver of his hair, Sesshoumaru was a gifted Taiyoukai. He would need a wife or companion appropriate for gracing his powerful household. Kagome would be hopeless.

Even though these thoughts were totally random, something she would never have figured herself to entertain, she let herself indulge in them a little longer. It couldn't hurt to daydream.

Even if she weren't human— enough of a strike against her— she would have far preferred mothering homesick youkai fostered at his castle to courting the favor of pompous generals. She hated formalities that permeated the royal court of feudal Japan, and she wasn't sure if youkai followed the same set of rules for their own, but she highly doubted it would differ enough for her to accept it easily. And since she saw war in such an unfavorable light, she knew it would hardly be a view designed to aid in the advancement of her husband's youkai relations.

Kami, what was wrong with her? The demon had been cut down, and she'd tended his wounds. He wanted to be quit of her as quickly as possible. Once he returned to his real life, he wouldn't think twice about her except with a vague kind of puzzlement and perhaps a bit of gratitude. In years to come. . .

But how much time might he have? Weeks instead of years? Days? Hours? Worst of all, she'd seen the shadow of desolation in his eyes— enough to know that a part of Sesshoumaru might welcome death.

The thought haunted her, hurt her, filled her with tenderness and sorrow. When she turned back to him she struggled to hide her discomfiture in a flurry of activity.

It would not do for the dog demon to even guess at how farfetched her thoughts had gotten.

'Must be the stress,' she tried to convince herself. 'Anyone would suffer odd delusions after all that had happened in the last month.'

Her tone was businesslike when she told him, "Just take off your haori and armor and we'll make quick work of cleaning your upper half before moving on to your legs. We'll get this done before you grow tired."

Sesshoumaru stretched his acting ability enough to put a slight pleading looking in his eyes. "Can you help me? I regret the imposition, but the fastenings are difficult, since the wound in my shoulder objects being twisted in any way and I only have the one arm."

Such a reasonable request. And she sensed just how much it had cost him. Lord Sesshoumaru was not a youkai who would ask for help lightly— confess he needed anyone else for anything, even a task so insignificant as removing his armor and untying his haori.

Kagome should have felt warmed by even such a small offering of trust on his part. She shouldn't feel the flutter of butterflies' wings in her stomach. After all, she'd performed the task before.

Why, then, this sudden hesitation? This awareness of the pale gold expanse of his muscle beneath the thin layer of silk, the tingling of her fingers at the memory of how warm, how smoothly muscled his chest had been.

His voice startled her out of her thoughts. "If it makes you uncomfortable, I can manage it." Long strong fingers fumbled with the clasp at his side where one of the buckles to his armor was.

Regarding him for a moment, she asked confused, "Wait. How did you manage to get dressed at my house then?"

He glanced at her beneath his lashes as he finally managed to get the clasp undone. "I asked your brother to assist me."

Ah, that made perfect sense.

Trying to reach the other clasp by his shoulder, he winced, and Kagome could see how hard he tried to conceal it.

The evidence of his pain was like a sharp smack to her senses. Disgusted with herself, she went to stand inches away from him. She grasped his hand in her own. "Don't. I was just being foolish. I know it sounds silly, but you shrank when you were in my bed."

He looked at her, clearly not understanding what she meant. "I what?"

She blushed a little, knowing how odd she sounded. "You seemed smaller, somehow. More. . . . manageable."

For an instant something flickered in his eyes, a wariness, dismay, but it was gone so quickly she thought she must have imagined it.

He smiled again. "A word of advice, girl. You should think twice before using such adjectives in a male's presence. It could do irreparable damage to his pride to be described in such terms upon leaving a woman's bed."

Her cheeks stung, but she managed a smile of her own as she began working on the last buckle, removing it completely to set the armor at their feet. Next, she worked on the ties of his haori, quickly divesting him of that as well. Finally, all that was left was the white linen that he wore beneath everything, one tie at the middle all that was binding it to him. She reached for the soft linen strings, undoing the knot and pushing the soft material off his shoulders. Her pulse jumped as the tips of her fingers brushed the corded strength of his clavicle.

Her voice was a little unsteady when she tried to say in a joking manner, "You needn't worry. You are back in fine form now. Dashing enough to make any woman's heart skip a beat."

A moment of silence throbbed between them, and she could feel his gaze burning into the crown of her head.

"Present company included?" Low, so soft, were his words. She could feel them more then hear them, a sensual vibration of them deep in his throat.

"The state of my heart is immaterial," she said briskly, copying his usual tone. "You are the patient. My only concern should be tending to your wounds and getting you back to your castle." She rushed with taking off the rest of the undershirt, folding that and placing it in the neat pile of clothing at their feet.

"I suppose it should be," he mused, keeping his eyes trained on her. He was reveling in how uncomfortable he was making the miko. "But I find myself curious."

Why he would she couldn't imagine. Every brush of her knuckles against his bare skin sent her heart into a battle drum. She just could not understand how she could be feeling like this when she had just had her emotions ran through the ringer with Inu Yasha.

The words slipped out before she could stop them. "Sesshoumaru, did you stand too close to one too many yelling demons during combat?"

His brow furrowed in confusion. "What a strange question. Why do you ask?"

She looked at him with laughing eyes. Laughter directed at herself and the lack of control she seemed to have on her tongue today. "Because you must've suffered hearing loss if you cannot hear every beat of my heart."

She surprised a laugh from him, a sound full of astonishment and delight.

It braced her, calmed her at least a little, giving her the confidence to go on with what she was saying while helping him to sit down on an outcropping rock next to the hot spring.

"I assure you, you don't have to worry that you've lost your effect on women. Now, since we needn't pursue that subject any further, perhaps we can concentrate on giving you your bath?" She moved back into the water, her cold skin becoming warm as the heated liquid rippled about her thighs.

Turning, her throat went dry again at seeing the tawny gold of his skin, the rippling play of muscles there. Standing next to the rock he was perched on, she reached for his long hair, gathering it in one hand while leaning over to grab up the hairtie she had taken off when she washed her hair. Taking up the elastic green tie, she looped his silver locks through it a couple of times, until it was a messy half ponytail on the top of his head.

She bit her lip to keep from laughing outright, knowing that despite the Taiyoukai's seeming relaxed mood he would hardly enjoy being made fun of. It just looked so funny, seeing someone like Sesshoumaru sitting on a rock in nothing but his baggy pants, shoes, and sash that still had the two swords contained by it, his hair in disarray, a few tips sticking up at the back of his head like little horns.

Man, she wished she had her Polaroid camera now....

Turning her attention to the long slash across his shoulder-blade, she frowned a little while prodding the sides with gentle fingers.

"It looks like this one is going to take one more day before we remove the stitches. The rubbing of your armor against it has slowed down its healing process a bit."

He nodded his head, the same small horns bobbing with the movement, making him resemble a peacock. His profile was to her when he said, "Very well. Those can stay for the moment then."

Scooting around to face her directly, he took off his black shoes, throwing them next to the clothes that were already in a pile. Next, he removed the swords, propping them against the back of the rock he lounged on, in easy reach should he need them. In all honesty, he probably wouldn't. They were currently on the Western Lands, having passed into them sometime during the afternoon. The local odors let him know that any demons that frequented his forests were giving them a wide berth, easily recognizing the feel and smell of the Taiyoukai.

Working at the knot that held his pants on, he finally got it undone, standing to discard that last piece of clothing, seeing from the corner of his eye the way Kagome looked off the to side, color high on her cheeks.

He seriously doubted it had anything to do with the temperature of the water.

The soft folds of silk pooled around his feet, the youkai stepping out of the material completely, standing there in nothing but his loincloth.

It wasn't like she hadn't seen him like this before. The big difference was she hadn't been as underdressed and sharing a bath with said dog demon. It was most disconcerting.

Picking up the blue and silver garb, he put the sash and pants over with the rest of his garments, coming back to step gracefully into the water. It barely reached up past his knees.

Stepping gingerly on the uneven ground, Sesshoumaru made his way towards the side that Kagome had retreated to, noticing that as he had joined her in the hot spring she had sunk down to sit down, the warm water brushing to just below her shoulders. She still had the towels on, the one about her dainty form now soaked through. The one on her head was still relatively dry though.

Casting her a sly look, he came to stop right in front of her, asking with a quirked eyebrow, "Do the stitches on my leg look like they are ready to be removed?"

Her blue-grey eyes fastened on the wound, a slight frown of concentration marring her face as she leaned forward to prod the edges with a light touch. Smiling up at him, she removed her hands, saying happily, "Yep. Looks like we can remove those and you can at least sit in the water."

Nodding, he asked her to hold the skin next to the stitched flesh taut, using one of his claws to deftly slice through the thin thread. When that was finished, he plucked the frayed edges out of his skin, happy that the wound had closed completely, any burn marks from the acid gone to leave nothing but a pale thin scar. He knew that with his regenerative powers restoring themselves it would be but a few weeks until even that was nothing but a memory.

Like his time with the blushing girl in front of him, a passing thought that exited his mind as quickly as it entered it.

Kagome watched his tail floating on top of the water behind him, marveling at its buoyancy. It looked like a furry white snake writhing on the surface, some of it submerged while others were moving about lazily.

Sesshoumaru moved to sit down beside her, making sure to do it carefully so he didn't slip like the miko had earlier, his tail becoming completely submerged as he did. Positioning himself to where his injured leg was lain flat, he rested lightly back on the rough warm stones, a deep sigh leaving his body as it relaxed, the soreness of his muscles slowly ebbing away.

His little plan was progressing along quite nicely. He couldn't have asked for a better response from her, his acute senses having easily picked up the subtle difference in her scent as he seductively teased her.

Pretty soon, he would move in for the kill, and then, no longer would Mistress Sunshine keep trying to get close to him.

The thought did not fill him with the degree of satisfaction he expected.

Kagome watched the Taiyoukai settle into the water, some of the high color leaving her cheeks as she busied herself with retrieving the soap. Unfortunately, it looked like he was going to be smelling a little flowery after his bath, but at least he would be clean.

Grasping the mushy pink bar in one hand, she held onto it tightly, not wishing to accidentally drop it. If it did go under, she _was not_ going fishing to get it. The dog demon could just stand searching for it on his own.

Turning to the side, she looked at his relaxed features, saying as calmly as possible, "Do you think you can manage everything but your back?"

Nodding, he took the soap from her, the tiny spikes sticking out of his hair again bobbing along.

Kagome had to pat herself mentally on the back for the job she had done on his hair. It offered comic relief to an otherwise tense situation.

While Sesshoumaru was busy cleaning off his body, she kept busy with rubbing her sore feet from underneath the water, the aching muscles still giving a twinge even after soaking for so long. At this rate, she was going to be in the water so long she was going to look like a prune.

Sesshoumaru ran the scented soap over his body, disregarding the fact that he was now going to smell like a bouquet. He had no doubt that Rin would be exceedingly happy at this.

Washing his tail, he caught a glimpse of Kagome massaging her feet underneath the hazy water, her tiny toes flexing, stretching the arches.

'From the slight grimace on her full lips they must still be paining her,' he deduced, lathering up a leg before dunking it till it was suds free. After repeating the action with his injured leg, he caught her attention by tapping one clawed finger on her bare shoulder.

She started, eyes widening in surprise as she turned towards him.

The girl must have been lost in her thoughts....

Giving her a small smirk, he handed the soap back to her, rubbing his fingers together in the water to get the semi-slimy residue off his skin.

"Could you please wash my back now?"

Nodding, she turned till she was facing sideways, waiting for him to put his back to her so she could start.

By now, dusk had given way to almost night, a deep purple sky with the first twinkling of stars just beginning to dot the blanket of darkness. The wind that would gently blow over them was getting increasingly cooler too, making Kagome shiver and move closer to Sesshoumaru.

Dog demons definitely gave off a lot of body heat, which was a good thing in her opinion. If she had to work on his back then the least he could do is act as heater until she was done. Sounded like a fair trade to her.

Facing away from her, he let a little evil smirk tilt his lips, picking up the sound of her moving closer to him till she was almost brushing up against him. Playing on the fact that the weather was making her desire to be near him, he moved his tail under the water till it laced around her waist, causing a soft gasp to escape her throat.

'Perfect,' he thought with an inward smile.

Kagome nearly fell over into the water when she felt the wet silkiness of his tail wrap around her, the tip gently brushing against her knees. The blush came back full force and her heartbeat began racing again. He had done this before, but then he had been unconscious, and she had assumed it was just something he did without knowing it, like a reflex in case Rin was with him and he caught her shivering in her sleep. Sort of a comforting gesture.

However, she felt far from comforted now.

Gulping, she decided to not even bring attention to it, just wanting to get this done with as soon as possible so she could eat, and go to bed. Traveling with the Taiyoukai was proving almost more nerve-wracking than being with Inu Yasha and the gang. At least with them she knew what to expect. But with Sesshoumaru.... she was finding all of those earlier observations she had made, the ones where she thought she knew him, were becoming false.

She really did not know him at all.

Wordlessly, she worked up a thick film of pink suds on her palms, setting the bar of soap on a nearby rock before applying her hands to his back.

At the first initial contact it felt like she had seared her hands, the warmth of his skin transmitting a bit of a jolt to her system.

Silently berating herself for being foolish, she began to go over quadratic equations in her mind, distracting herself from how her body wanted to react to the dog demon's.

She didn't see the way Sesshoumaru was stealing glances at her from over his shoulder, frowning when he saw how preoccupied she was.

That wasn't going according to plan. The miko was supposed to be flustered right now, not looking like she was lost in some deep thought.

Slowly, he began to move the tip of his tail back and forth across the bend of her knees, making sure to keep it at a subtle caress that would seem absentminded from him. Another smirk of satisfaction marred his handsome features when he cast another surreptitious look over his shoulder, seeing that her eyes were now focused on his back as though it was the most interesting thing she had ever seen.

That was better.

When Kagome felt the brush of his tail against her skin, it brought her out of her thoughts, making her feel even more uneasy. Putting her full concentration on his bare skin, she quickly finished her task, before cupping warm water in her hands to rinse his back. She didn't want his shoulder getting any wetter than necessary.

"Do you want your hair done as well?" she asked a little breathlessly. She cursed herself in her mind, thoroughly disgusted with how she couldn't control her body's reaction. Damn, but this was ridiculous. Maybe it was because of all the overwrought emotions she'd expressed lately. Or perhaps it was just because she was still tired from walking for two days.

'Yeah, right.' She mocked herself. 'Just confess, you're lonely, and even Sesshoumaru is looking good now because you would like to feel close to someone.'

Not that she wanted to sleep with the dog demon. That kind of closeness she only wanted to share with someone she loved. No, the ache in her heart was more due to the fact that she felt so alone, especially after losing Inu Yasha. Nothing seemed to offer her any solace since then, except for spending time in the Taiyoukai's company. Surprisingly, it was his stoicism that helped her along, his steadfast determination to see a goal through once he had set his mind to it.

What she didn't know was it was that same thing she admired in Sesshoumaru that was part of the driving force behind his behavior right then.

"Yes, if you would," came his cultured tones, dragging her from her depressed musings.

Giving him a wan smile, she gently took his hair down, a little sad that her one form of entertainment had been taken away. The long cape of his silver mane cascaded down, the tips already well under the water.

She bit her thumbnail for a moment, regarding this new dilemma with a frown. This was going to be weird. How was she going to get his hair wet without dunking him under and getting his shoulder soaked? It wasn't like the shower.

His tail tightened for a second, the pressure causing the material of the towel to dig against her stomach.

Suddenly, the perfect solution hit her. Snapping her fingers, she grinned, the sharp sound causing Sesshoumaru to look over his shoulder at her, one silvery eyebrow raised.

Laughing a little, she told him, "Sorry. I was just figuring out how to wash your hair without getting you all wet." She reached up, undoing the little knot she'd made with the towel ends, undoing them and unwinding it from her body.

She tugged it out from beneath the demon's tail, the appendage not moving a centimeter to help her remove the covering. She instructed him to face forward and lean his head back a little.

A little confused, he did as she asked, closing his eyes in case whatever she was planning got water in his face. A few seconds later he felt the sodden cloth wrapped around the swath of his hair, warm waters dampening his scalp.

When she noticed that his eyes were closed, she felt brave enough to stand up in the water, self-conscious in her bathing suit, shivering as the frigid air hit her body. Gritting her teeth to keep them from chattering, she wrung the towel out while keeping his hair in it, wetting the locks completely, making sure to even take the long fringe of his bangs and run her wet fingers through them. She forced herself to keep from tracing the crescent moon on his forehead, the mark always drawing her attention to it every time she looked his way.

Hey, who could blame her? How many people did you see with a dark moon-shape on their forehead and they still managed to make it look natural?

Unwrapping the towel to reveal his wet hair, she set the towel next to the bar of soap, moving away to go get her bottle of shampoo and conditioner from the other side of the spring, where she had been previously.

Sesshoumaru kept his eyes closed, listening to her move about in the water, sending tiny ripples to lap against his sides.

Moments later, Kagome was back with a bottle of Pantene in each hand. Putting them next to the rest of the bathing utensils, she quickly set to work with the shampoo, long practiced movements making her get the job done with speed.

Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru was trying to devise a way to follow his plan to the end, the last bit of his idea almost at the right moment to be executed. He could tell that the prolonged contact with him was taking its toll on her equilibrium, and if he was honest to himself, it was on him as well.

Remaining in a bath with a beautiful woman, especially since he had lacked female company for so long, was not doing good things to his self control. The more contact of her fingers against his skin was slowly chipping away at the wall he'd erected over his own desire, his cold analytical mind getting a little fuzzy around the edges from sensations he had not felt in a long long time.

Damn, he would have to end this quickly, or she would have somehow managed to turn this to her advantage, and she didn't even know what she was doing to him!

As the last few suds of conditioner left his hair, he let her put the wet rope of hair over his shoulder before straightening back into a sitting position. Breathing in deeply in order to calm himself, he saw that she was once more slunk down into the water, her lips a little blue around the edges from being in the cold air for so long.

He felt a little bad for that, but not enough to stop his plan of action. Now. Now would be the perfect time. She wouldn't be expecting it at all....

Wrapping his tail back around her, he ignored the 'Eep!' she made as he pulled her around to till she was facing him. Without the barrier of the towel, she was even more acutely aware of the soft fur brushing her bare skin, the tip of his tail now resting on her lower back where it was exposed, its light tapping distracting her from the fact that she was being maneuvered to how he wanted her.

Looking behind her, she tried to see where he was touching her, trying to think of something to say in order for him to release her.

A gasp left her breath when she felt her chest come into contact with his, her head swiveling forward, blue-grey eyes wide and mouth parted slightly in shock.

"Sess– Sesshoumaru. . . ." she stuttered, uncertainty thick in her voice, a little flash of fright lighting her eyes.

Bringing up his hand, he gently ran the claws against her skin, from her temple down to her chin. Cupping it softly, he slowly leaned down, watching her eyes widen further, a look of almost panic shadowing her pretty features.

Stopping but an inch from making contact with her lips, he spoke softly, reassurance lacing his tone, his tail making a soothing sweep along her back.

Kagome's heart was hammering in her chest at an alarming rate, fright mixed with a confusing emotion that felt like anticipation streaking through her system. She couldn't understand why he would suddenly want to bring her so close, her hands now pushing lightly against his chest, being careful not to hurt his shoulder.

'It was probably just that all the heat had went to his head, making him not his normal self,' she thought frantically, trying to rationalize what was going on.

But the amber eyes that looked with fire into her own were crystal clear, stark intelligence and sanity shining in their haunting depths, totally shattering her poor excuse.

When it looked like he was going to close that slip of space resting between them, panic seizing her body, Sesshoumaru suddenly stopped. She watched in bewilderment as his eyes narrowed, the youkai leaning back, inhaling deeply as he turned his head slightly up and to the side.

She had seen that same stance many times with Inu Yasha. It meant that he had caught the scent of something familiar and he was trying to figure out where it came from.

Kagome nearly fell back into the water when he stepped back from her as though she had scalded him, her feet barely finding purchase as the Taiyoukai started walking towards the spring rim, not even bothering to look back at her.

Indignation coursed through the miko, a part of her insulted that one moment he could look like he was going to kiss her and the next, he was walking off like nothing had happened.

What the hell was that all about?

Gritting her teeth in frustration, she followed him out of the pool of warm water, making sure to grab everything up before exiting. By the time she was standing on the freezing bank she was ready to go demand what was with is odd behavior.

Circling around till she faced him, she tapped one foot in impatience, her arms crossed over her chest, watching as he looked towards the sky and breathed in again.

Feeling like she would love nothing better than to strangle him with his own silver hair, she asked, a bite in her voice, "What are you doing?"

The golden flash of his eyes sparked in the night, turning down to regard her with its usual detached air. Anger mixed with ice in his voice when he said simply, "Rin."

Surprise made her stop tapping her foot, her arms uncrossing. "Rin? Here?" She looked about, as though expecting to see the young girl standing right behind her.

Focusing on her completely, he spoke in concise tones. "Girl, I need you to help me dress quickly. I will not have my ward catching me in such a state of undress."

Nodding in understanding, she hurried to help him get his clothing on, the cold night air and his higher body heat already drying his skin. Buckling the last clasp of his armor, she got the last dry towel she had, rubbing it over his tail and hair, till both were only slightly damp. With a few quick swipes with his clawed hand, Sesshoumaru restored some order to his hair, the thick mass trailing down his back in its usual graceful stream.

"I will be at the camp, awaiting my charge's arrival," and with that, he began walking sedately back the way he had come.

Kagome sighed in relief, still confused as to what exactly had transpired in the hot spring. First, he had caught her bathing, explaining that he only wanted her to help him bathe. Then, he had teased her, almost seeming to flirt with her. If that wasn't odd enough on its own, she then had to deal with him acting like he was going to kiss her!

Shaking her head, she quickly shed her sodden garments, shivering in the cold night, slipping on her clothes in record time. Padding on bare feet over the freezing ground, she made her way back over to Sesshoumaru, coming to stand next to him just as she heard an exuberant, "Sesshoumaru-sama!"

Seconds later, a large two-headed dragon dropped down from the sky, the young girl on his back smiling at them.

Sesshoumaru inwardly growled in frustration. Damn, but these human females were going to drive him to insanity in record time. Now with Rin here, he was sure that none of his plans would go according to how they should.

'Yeah, right. Like they were before?' his inner voice mocked him.

*************


	17. Contemplation

Kagome snuggled the warm little body closer to herself from under the sleeping bag, gazing into the flames that danced within the small fire pit just a few feet in front of her. The orange and yellow glow set her features in soft shadows, giving the miko a soft attractive quality to her pretty features.

Her hair was still a little damp, the cold wind from the outdoors making it feel like ice where it lay in disarray across her black jacket. Since the arrival of Rin she hadn't had the time, or resources, to get it any dryer than it currently was, and as a result she was worried she might catch a slight cold.

'Perfect. Just what I don't need,' she thought as a sniffle tickled her nose. Being sick and traveling along in the chill Fall weather did not sound like a good idea to her.

Her blue-grey eyes glanced over to where Sesshoumaru lounged against the tree he was sitting at earlier, his body too far out of the firelight's reach to shine upon it. Instead, the youkai was consumed by shadows, his amber eyes and silver hair the only things visible every once in a while. The great two-headed dragon was set up behind Kagome and Rin, sheltering the two females from the random gusts of wind that traveled through their camp, his long necks wrapped slightly around the top of where the girls lay.

She pulled the blanket up over her nose, trying to block out the less than pleasant odor of the scaled demon.

It smelled like it hadn't had a good bath in years. She wondered how Sesshoumaru could stand it, especially with his superior sense of smell.

Kagome silently vowed to give the dragon a good scrubbing before she left Sesshoumaru's castle. She didn't want Rin to have to smell like Ah and Un just because the demon didn't practice good hygiene. As it was, the little girl sort of reeked already, making Kagome let her nose back out into the open air again.

Baths for both of them then.

Sighing deeply, she thought back over what had happened as soon as Rin had arrived.

Sesshoumaru had looked coldly at the young girl who had scampered off her mount and to the Taiyoukai, promptly hugging his uninjured leg. Between her happy exclamations at having found them, and her ceaseless chatter about how worried she was, the dog demon had interjected to ask coldly, "Did I not instruct you to remain at the castle?"

Rin stepped away, looking abashed and subdued as she turned to stare at the ground, her small hands twisting in her rumpled kimono.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama." She glanced a look of pleading at her guardian. "But I was worried when you didn't come back when you said you were going to!"

The same stoic mask remained on the demon's face, his eyes cold. "You doubt my abilities to take care of myself?"

Rin's chocolate eyes grew round, her voice turning earnest. "No, Sesshoumaru-sama, it wasn't that!" She looked around helplessly for a moment, her movements in the soft cloth becoming more punishing to her kimono. Ah Un came up behind her, one of his great heads coming to nudge at the side of her face. The dragon youkai distracted her enough to where she wasn't so nervous in the face Sesshoumaru's disappointment. "I just wanted to make sure you were fine."

Kagome watched the interplay between ward and guardian, taking in how Rin was gazing at the Taiyoukai with trust, her small body relaxed in his presence. Adversely, the dog demon's shoulders were tense, his back straight and an arrogant tilt to his regal head.

Sensing that the small girl might need some assistance in dealing with him, she stepped forward, grinning down at Rin.

"Hello, Rin-chan. Nice to see you again."

She was rewarded with a giggle and a tight hug around her middle, the weight of the small body slamming into hers making the miko stagger a moment before catching her balance. Patting the raven-colored head, a sharp pang of sadness spiked through her, the actions reminding her acutely of a smaller auburn head she used to stroke as she was doing now.

Kagome knew that Sesshoumaru was watching them, a quick sweep of her eyes taking in the slight frown gracing his marked brow. Turning her attention fully to Rin, she pulled back, placing her hands on the small shoulders.

"Are you hungry? Would you like something to eat, Rin-chan?"

Rin smiled, giving an energetic, "Yes, Kagome-niichan." before following the miko over to her large pack.

Sesshoumaru stared after them, wondering when exactly he had lost control of the conversation. One moment he was in the process of berating his ward for scampering off in the middle of the night unprotected, and the next the young woman was stepping in and taking Rin off to cook.

He looked over to his dragon, his hard amber eyes and quirked silver eyebrow questioning the beast as to why it would disobey his orders to follow that of a child's.

The dragon youkai had the grace to avoid the Taiyoukai's gaze, instead ambling after the girls as Kagome packed away her bathing implements and began withdrawing strange objects from her world, along with plastic packages of food.

Scowling in annoyance at having been brushed aside by everyone present, Sesshoumaru limped slowly to where the miko was instructing Rin on how to build a proper campfire, telling the young girl what type of wood to gather.

Settling down in his previous spot, the demon lord watched as soon a cheery blaze started, illuminating the small area enough for the two humans to see easily in the dark. He didn't think it would do any harm for there to be a fire tonight, not since they were in his lands after all. Ah Un moved till he was positioned behind where the girls sat, laying down and watching the goings on with interest.

The dog demon leaned back further into the tree, the cold brush of the icy wind not bothering him at all. He ignored the hum of the two females chatter, tuning it out to instead take in the sight of the pair of humans that looked very alike now that he saw them close together.

It almost looked like Kagome had a miniature version of herself seated cross-legged next to her on that slippery maroon bag of hers. Oh, there were striking differences that showed they were not related, but there were still enough similarities that if someone didn't look them over closely, they could almost believe that Rin was the girl's daughter.

The thought unsettled him for some reason, making him frown and shift against the rough trunk, his armor rubbing his stitches, pulling at them.

Damn, but he couldn't wait until he could get those things removed. They were more trouble than they were worth.

Like certain females he could name. . . .

Kagome and Rin had their dinner done in no time, two steaming bowls of what the miko called 'Ramen' cradled in their hands. Again, the girl offered him some of her food, but he declined.

He didn't want to accept anything else from the human than he already had. The Taiyoukai felt enough in her debt as it was.

But he did notice that Ah Un had no such inhibitions, and watched with perplextion as the two-headed dragon gently ate from Kagome's proffered fork with some yellow noodles hanging from it. From the beasts' reaction, Sesshoumaru could see that he liked it.

After their dinner, Kagome tucked his ward into her sleeping bag, asking the child if she was warm enough before leaving to wash their eating cutlery, then coming back to put them away. The miko then proceeded to clear up the rest of the mess their dinner preparations had made, quickly restoring the small camp back into order.

Shortly afterwards, the young woman slid in under the blanket next to Rin, the small girl already asleep within its heated folds.

From the way Kagome shivered as a gust of wind flitted through, the dog demon surmised that her hair must still be wet. A fact that seemed to annoy him more than it should have.

Did the human have no regard for her own health? Or at least take into consideration how inconvenient it would be for _him_ if she fell ill?

The thoughtlessness of humans truly did amaze him. . . .

Meanwhile, Kagome was settling in for the night, trying to gather as much warmth from the small fire as possible while unashamedly stealing what body heat she could from Rin.

It felt like it was going to turn to winter early this year.

Her thoughts turned back again to the hot spring, pushing their way to the forefront no matter how many times she had tried to suppress them this evening.

She just could not understand what Sesshoumaru could have been up to. Kagome knew that he had been acting out of character for the better part of the night, at least until Rin had shown up. At the time, she had put it down to weariness on his part, figuring that the dog demon must have been tired enough from traveling with is injuries to disregard the effort of putting his usual emotional shield in place.

If that was indeed true, then tonight Kagome met a male that could easily charm anyone. No matter if his intentions were evil or pure, she had no doubt that the Sesshoumaru she had witnessed tonight could easily find a number of willing victims to line themselves up for slaughter, his evil laughter probably sounding like music to their ears.

Shaking her head at the morbid vision, she stared at his still form in the shadows, wondering if she should approach him about what had happened, or not.

Chewing on her lower lip, the miko frowned, her eyes mirroring her unease. Perhaps what she should really focus on was her odd reaction to his sudden behavioral change. Even though she was finding out how little she knew the Taiyoukai, it was even more disturbing to know how tiny the fraction was the she knew herself.

Her response to his sudden closeness had not been what she would have expected of herself. Apparently, her body operated on its own, no matter what signals her brain was sending to it. While her mind had been almost in a panic at his actions, her body had felt a thrill of emotion at the feel of his hand, the caress of his silken tail.

Kagome had thought anything of that nature would have been reserved to Inu Yasha, and since he was no longer available that those feelings would then die out. However, tonight showed her something completely different.

She supposed part of it could be put down to loneliness. The miko had been entertaining feelings of that nature all day long, random flashes of Shippo's and Sango's faces skittering across her mind, making her yearn to be back with her friends.

Or maybe it was the way Sesshoumaru had looked at her when he showed up while she was bathing, his amber eyes liquid warmth in the setting sunlight.

Whatever the reason, she vowed not to let it happen again. No more helping mercurial dog demons bathe, and definitely no more letting her body run away with her. She wanted control over her life, not the constant iffiness it had been through the last three years. Kagome thought she deserved a small amount of stability to help calm her down. Hadn't she been through enough yet?

Kagome was beginning to feel a bit of regret at having swindled that promise out of Sesshoumaru, a part of her wondering if his sudden change in attitude was meant to disconcert her. His type of revenge for her making him drag her along, even when it was clear that the Taiyoukai didn't want to.

A spark of anger rose at this thought, her eyes now glaring at his oblivious form.

If he had initiated something like that, just to get her back for making him promise something that was for his own good to begin with. . . . .

The miko's fingers flexed convulsively in the fluffy blanket, her miko power rising a bit within her blood.

Calming herself down, she filled her mind with peaceful thoughts, making sure to put the wave of purifying power back under control. She didn't want to zap Ah Un by accident just because his owner was making her entertain thoughts of what the Taiyoukai would look like if she charged her hand and applied it to his white skin.

An evil smirk that oddly resembled Inu Yasha's crossed her lips. Kagome could just picture Sesshoumaru with his long silver hair puffed out in a frizz ball like one of the cartoon characters she used to watch as a child, his tail a lengthy bottle-brush behind him.

It was almost worth attempting.

But the vindictive idea soon left her, making the young woman's shoulders slump heavily against the ground she lay on.

She wasn't the type to willingly seek revenge on people. Not even if they deserved it. Naraku was different, but she still probably wouldn't go seeking out the evil hanyou if it wasn't for the rest of the group she had traveled with.

In fact, Kagome was finding it a refreshing change to not have to worry about searching for shards, with Inu Yasha bellowing at how slow she was going, and Shippo squeaking at the hanyou till he got a smack on the head for his troubles.

Not to mention it took her away from dealing with Kikyou, and that was always a plus in Kagome's mind.

She was brought from her musings by Sesshoumaru's cold voice floating through the air, her eyes focusing on him in the dark.

"Tomorrow, we will take Ah Un and fly the rest of the way to my castle."

Of course. She hadn't thought about how they could just hop on the dragon youkai's back and get to their destination in hours instead of another whole day. Which meant she would probably be leaving for Inu Yasha's Forest later that same evening.

Why wasn't that as comforting as it should have been?

"How long will it take for us to get there?"

He was silent for a moment, mulling over a time frame. "We should reach the holding at just past midday. Plenty of time for you to restock in supplies before heading out."

So he was eager to be quit of her, was he? Kagome frowned, trying to not acknowledge how hurt she was by Sesshoumaru's anticipation of sending her on her way. It wasn't like she was _that_ bad of a person to be around, was it?

It looked like where the brothers were concerned she just struck out all the way around.

Sighing deeply, she readjusted Rin, her cold hair making her shiver again. With her head uncovered and exposed to the frigid elements it was making the rest of her body cold, even with the added heat from Ah Un behind her.

"Very well," she whispered, turning her back to him, a clear sign that she didn't want to talk any more that evening.

Her blue-grey eyes stared unseeingly at the shimmery green scales on the dragon youkai's body, their beautiful iridescence not impressing her at all.

Sniffling again, Kagome tried to concentrate on the up side of things, giving herself a pep talk on all the advantages of finally leaving the arrogant Taiyoukai's company.

No more insults. No more long silences. No more putting up with his arrogance or the way he would look at her as if she was some crazy old woman.....

Then her heart clenched as she continued listing.

No more calming presence to her abused emotions. No more wise words when she needed them most. No one there to watch his back in a castle full of would-be assassins....

It was the last thought that made her stiffen. She had almost forgotten about that!

She _couldn't_ leave Sesshoumaru and Rin at the castle on their own. Not when they could be killed at any second.

Again, she began chewing on her bottom lip, trying to figure out a way that she would have to stay on once they arrived at their destination tomorrow.

However, every scenario she came up with sounded feeble and false. His sharp mind would see right through her ploys instantly, probably earning her a scathing set-down for her troubles.

But there had to be a way!

She grimaced as her nose felt like it was starting to run, causing her to sniffle loudly. If this kept up, she might be able to claim she was too ill to leave, which might not be too far from the truth.

Which wouldn't help her plans at all! How could she look out for these two if she herself was stuck in bed sick?

Gritting her teeth in frustration, Kagome decided to let it be for tonight. She would think of something better tomorrow.

Hugging Rin closer to her body, she closed her tired eyes, waiting for sleep to come.

Tomorrow. Tomorrow she would think of a way to stick close to Sesshoumaru, and not have the dog demon send her packing.

She would think of something. She was a resourceful miko after all.

*************

Sesshoumaru's sensitive hearing picked up the exact moment when Kagome fell asleep, her breathing slow and even.

Regarding her slumbering form, he thought over how long it would take for them to make it to the castle tomorrow.

Given the weather and the extra weight the dragon would have to carry, they would probably make it there around midday, a few hours later than usual. At least he could get rid of the girl earlier than he had planned.

He breathed an inward sigh of relief, thankful that he was able to count down to mere hours before she was gone.

It wasn't that her company was abrasive. Not in the literal sense anyway. It was more along the lines of how she behaved towards him, the things she said, that made him want her as far away as possible.

Not to mention the fact that he was still being hunted. The last thing Sesshoumaru needed was another human he would have to look after. Rin had a habit of getting nabbed regularly enough by Naraku's henchmen, he didn't need Kagome receiving the same treatment from youkai within his own household.

The Taiyoukai convinced himself that she would be fine making the journey back to Inu Yasha on her own. After all, she did have miko powers. True, not fully developed or in control powers, but they were still there.

He frowned. Oh who was he kidding? The damn girl had a knack of finding trouble, and it was only by Kami's benevolence that she had survived this far. If she wasn't off on some fool's errand trying to help a wounded youkai, she was gallivanting throughout the countryside with nothing but a weak bow and arrows set and her faith as protection.

His idiot half-brother wasn't going to prove all that useful. Not with his new _love interest_ taking up all of his time.

It amazed Sesshoumaru at how they could be related to one another, yet so completely different in personality.

Comparing the two was like holding up the moon to the sun. One was cold, pale, one side of their personality visible to the naked eye while the other remained forever cast in shadow. In control and distant. Always seeming to exude an icy beauty, something to be admired but never able to obtain.

Whereas his brother was like the sun, all burning energy and wayward emotions. He doubted Inu Yasha could hide anything for long, and the hanyou's temper had a way of reacting like solar flares, rising out from within him in great spurts, just to burn themselves out into a roiling lake of molten heat once more. And just as the moon changed its face a million times within the course of its existence, shining in random patterns down upon the face of the earth, the sun never changed its facade. With Inu Yasha, what you saw was what you got, but with Sesshoumaru there were a million hidden truths dotted in the shadows of his existence, and no light would ever be strong enough to penetrate their darkness.

Moving till the pressure was off his sore shoulder, he turned his attention to staring off into the blackness of the surroundings outside of the ring of light cast by the flames. He could smell Kagome's hair cleaning concoctions and flowery soap in his nostrils.

Damn, but he smelled just like her. All that was missing was the apples and that unique scent that was hers alone. Thank Kami he was allowed _that_ small reprieve. He would have to bathe as soon as he got back to the castle. Sesshoumaru didn't think it was very Lord-like to be caught by your servants and soldiers reeking of feminine scents. Especially when he brought along a human woman that gave off those same odors.

A stray breeze came through the clearing, lifting long strands of his silver hair to let it dance about in the air. Inhaling deeply, he could smell the icy bitterness of winter beginning to linger in the air, denoting that this year it would be arriving early. Which probably meant an early snowfall as well.

Casting his amber eyes back to the sleeping trio, he absently wondered if an early snow did come, if the miko would be caught out in it, or have found her little group by then.

Not that it was really his concern, but he didn't want to be bothered with his enraged half-brother showing up on his doorstep demanding blood because the damn girl had managed to get herself frozen to death.

The girl was just inconveniencing him at every turn.

As was becoming the norm, his little plan of earlier was foiled....again. This time the culprit being another human female. Sesshoumaru finally admitted defeat, recognizing when he saw a losing battle. There was just no way that he was going to be able to use his ulterior machinations against this girl. No matter what he tried to throw at her, she seemed to dodge it gracefully, giving him a look of compassion the entire while.

The Taiyoukai comforted his bruised pride with the knowledge that after he fed the human, restocked her supplies, he could all but throw her out of his keep, thus ensuring peace in his life.

But still....the early warning of winter bothered him....

He heard her sniffle loudly again in her sleep, the sound causing a frown to take residence between his silvery eyebrows.

The dog demon watched her a tad suspiciously. It would not surprise him a bit if she suddenly came down with an illness. He wouldn't put it passed this particular human to conveniently get sick just so he was stuck with her presence even longer than he already was.

He ignored the way his heart seemed to warm at the idea, instead putting all his efforts on conjuring up disdain at the idea.

Absurd. She wouldn't be allowed to disrupt his life further. He had a castle to run and a traitor to look for. He didn't have time to take in a miko who would probably turn his well-run stronghold into a place for war orphans within a week's time.

He shuddered at the thought.

One small child was enough. Any more than that and he would end up going insane.

Squaring his shoulders against their support, he gave the sleeping girl an arrogant look of indifference.

No, she would leave tomorrow. No more delays or pretty little speeches would help her persuade him to let her remain. It was time for her to move on, back to his little brother, where she belonged.

He tapped his clawed fingers against his uninjured thigh.

Yes, he was set in his decision. Come the next day, the miko was to be gone from his sight despite any protests.

Kagome sneezed in her sleep, shivering a bit before hugging the blanket tighter to herself.

A pair of amber eyes darkened as they trained on her form.

Hell. It looked like her feeble human body was getting sick after all.

Sesshoumaru sighed into the darkness.

He had no luck. No luck at all where she was concerned.

*************


	18. Arrival

There was something cold and damp snuffling against her cheek, causing Kagome to frown in irritation before turning onto her side, pulling the covers over her head as she went.

"Just another hour..." she mumbled in a hoarse voice before trying to fall back asleep.

She could already feel the scratchiness in her throat, the stuffed up feeling in her sinuses that was making breathing uncomfortable. Passing the back of one hand over her forehead, she was glad to feel that at least she didn't have a fever, which probably meant she hadn't an infection. Yet.

Now the snuffling was pressing in on her neck through the curtain of her hair, making her squirm and giggle. Rolling back to face the intruder on her rest, Kagome opened her eyes and peered blearily up into an enormous scaled face, its yellow eyes looking at her with interest.

Groaning, she gave a tired smile while reaching up to pat the demon's cheek, saying, "You know, it's a good thing that I am used to waking up in odd situations by now. Otherwise seeing a dragon youkai's face first thing in the morning might give me a heart attack."

Ah pulled back till she could see him and Un gazing down at her, Rin draped over one of their necks laughing at Kagome's comment.

Rubbing the heels of her palms into the sockets of her eyes, the miko tried to dispel the gritty feeling that lined her eyelids.

Yawning widely, she winced when the action caused her sore throat to pull in protest, her hand moving to cradle the spot as though she could take the pain away by sheer touch.

Ugh. It looked like that idea of telling Sesshoumaru she would have to stay with him a while longer because of bad health wasn't going to be a lie after all.

Sniffling, Kagome sat up jerkily, her muscles throbbing in pain, making her feel like a feeble old woman.

Who would have thought that spending one night in the open night air with damp hair could get you sick so fast?

Massaging her stiff shoulders, she looked around the small camp, noticing that Sesshoumaru was already standing next to the two-headed dragon with its tiny cargo. His amber eyes were devoid of emotion as they looked at her, giving nothing away as to what he was actually thinking.

Realizing that they were all waiting on her, she scrambled out of the warmth of the sleeping bag, the cold air and grey sky making her teeth chatter almost instantly.

Okay, so maybe she wasn't as non-feverish as she first thought.

Clenching her jaw to still the spastic motion of teeth hitting teeth, Kagome quickly rolled up her bag and put it away, making sure the backpack was securely closed before looking for her shoes and socks.

Finding them next to where her jacket and bra lay, she donned them with haste, getting up stiffly after retrieving her make-shift pillow from the cold ground. Blushing, she kept her eyes focused to the right of the Taiyoukai while mumbling an excuse to go off in the woods for a few minutes.

Not waiting for a reply, she hurried back to the hot spring where she washed her face, brushed her teeth, and put on her bra. After taking care of the rest of her morning ritual, she withdrew the hairtie she had used on Sesshoumaru's hair last night from her jeans pocket, pulling her hair up into a high ponytail. Feeling a little better, Kagome went back to the trio waiting for her, seeing that the dog demon was already mounted in the front with Rin at his back, her small arms wrapped about his middle.

Another gust of wind blew through the clearing, making the miko shiver again while she put on her jacket. Giving Rin and Sesshoumaru a tired smile, she grabbed up her pack before coming to stand next to Ah Un.

Biting her lower lip, she asked, "Um, do you just want me to get behind Rin?"

Sesshoumaru glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, replying in icy tones, "Yes. If we have no more delays we should reach the castle within a few hours."

Nodding, she clambered onto the dragon's back, wiggling around once astride to try and find the spot where she would be most secure. Once settled, she hugged onto Rin's body while saying, "Okay, Sesshoumaru. Let's get you guys home."

A sudden jolt that jarred all of Kagome's joints was her answer as the dragon took off into the sky. Clutching Rin closer, she squinted her eyes against the bursts of wind that assaulted them once they had cleared the treeline. Soon they were well up into the cloudy heavens, the air much colder up there than on the ground.

Not even the protection of her winter clothing seemed to act as a deterrent against the weather's onslaught on the hapless girl. Her fingers were fast becoming numb and already her face was red and wind-whipped. Sniffling in misery, Kagome hunched down until her head was behind the little girl's, effectively blocking the windflow by half.

Sighing deeply, she swallowed painfully and tried to ignore how her body ached all over and how the constant rush of air made breathing difficult.

Kami, but she hoped this journey was over soon.

Sesshoumaru had listened to the girl's random sniffles all night long, the sporadic noises keeping him tense all evening. By this morning, he had seen how exhausted she looked, even in sleep, dark circles marring the space beneath her eyes like bruises. Her skin was an unhealthy pale color, and with his superior senses he could easily hear how the girl's breathing was heavier than normal.

He had decided to let her sleep in as late as possible this morning, hoping that the few extra minutes of slumber would offer a miracle cure. The youkai knew it was a foolhardy plan, but at that point he was almost desperate to find any way that would make her healthy without the need for her to stay at his castle.

As usual, Fate wasn't cooperating, and he could see as Ah Un woke her up that the human was ill. Kagome's movements were jerky and painful looking, her motions slow as though the tiniest gesture caused her discomfort. The Taiyoukai had seen ancient demons that moved with more grace than she had displayed in the morning light.

He ignored Rin's concerned questions regarding the miko, instead telling the child to get on Ah Un and prepare to leave. Shortly after he had gotten on the beast himself while waiting for the miko to return from her morning ritual. She looked a little better when she came back, a little color returning to her cheeks and her blue-grey eyes not as listless.

Determined to get back to his castle as quickly as possible, Sesshoumaru had instructed the girl to mount up behind Rin, setting out as soon as she did so. He told himself the reason he wanted to hurry home was so he could have one of his healers give the girl a brew that would cure her enough to leave. The damn medical demon had to be fully stocked up with remedies after the sickness of a few weeks ago.

Yes, it was just so Kagome could be on her way faster, and not her waning health, that made the Taiyoukai urge the dragon on faster, the scenery below turning into a green and brown blur.

*************

Around mid afternoon the travelers touched ground in an open meadow that had a well worn dirt path leading towards one the most impressive castles Kagome had ever seen, in this age or in history books.

Even from the distance they were now walking from she could make out the clean grey of the walls that completely surrounded the keep, the red pillars and ebony shingles of the tiered roofs looking majestic and intimidating under the grey sky.

The palaces that Naraku had managed to commandeer were never this grandiose, this impressive. Tall parapets that ran the perimeter of the walls were dotted with various beings that had long glaives in their hands, the deadly blades sparking even in the almost non-existent sunlight. All the uniforms were the same color scheme of maroon with black sakura petals scattered down the left sleeves, the same as the ones that Shurin and Ryosuke had worn. Kagome couldn't tell what type of youkai the ones that were watching their small procession might be, but she was sure that no matter what breed most of them would hold a strong dislike for their master's human companion.

She wondered how Rin managed to remain in such a huge household and not be scared all the time. Probably the threat of the Taiyoukai's wrath was more than enough to deter any avid human hater to think twice before attacking his ward.

Too bad Kagome was sure that same policy would not be extending to herself.

Sniffling, she continued studying the large spread of Sesshoumaru's home, the feeling of awe overtaking her body masking her sore body's protests for the moment. The huge ornate wooden door they were coming to was big enough for a fully transformed dog demon to fit through comfortably, its arched edifice inlayed with more sakura blossoms.

The miko was beginning to notice a pattern in all that she looked upon. The same cherry blossom design was imprinted on almost every surface in one place or another, denoting to the fact that it was property of the Taiyoukai of the Western Lands. The family crest was almost a calling card that one could use throughout the land, proclaiming who they were sworn allegiance to.

They finally came to a stop right at the large gate, two demons that were holding tridents moving forward to open the enormous door, their faces obstructed from full view by the helmets they wore. Pristine ivory horns sprouted from the sides of the headgear, the cheek guards coming into a swirling sweep down the sides of their faces to rest beside the corners of their mouths, two small white talons attached to each side. The only feature that Kagome could make out clearly as Ah Un passed them was their vivid intense eyes.

It always amazed her how all youkai eyes resembled living jewels rather than pieces of flesh. These two were no exception with one sporting a pair of attractive emerald orbs while the other gave her a cold glare from his crimson gaze.

Another shiver skated up her spine, and this time it had nothing to do with the cold she had come down with. Tightening her hold a bit on Rin, she focused her attention on the huge courtyard they had come in to. Large flat stones covered the wide expanse of open space the dragon youkai walked across, the pale rocks surprisingly clean for the amount of trampling they underwent every day.

In the distance she could see the green outline of what promised to be a beautiful garden, the end of an arced bridge also visible. To her other side were more huge buildings that were just as gorgeous as the palace itself. Oaken walkways gleamed with shiny cleanliness, the white shoji doors flawless in their dark frames.

But for all its stately beauty, Kagome also noticed how cold everything seemed. How very military and precise the keep was. In fact, it perfectly reflected its owner, and she couldn't help but question if the beautiful castle of the Taisho family had ever shown warmth of any kind to an outsider.

Soon, Ah Un came to a halt in front of a set of massive green marble steps that led up to the main house. More youkai dressed in uniforms were standing in a perfect line on each step, their bodies straight and proud, each cradling the same glaives she had seen on the parapets. They kept their faces in profile, no emotion showing on the portions of the features the miko could see, as Sesshoumaru dismounted from the dragon's back, Rin sliding off a moment later to leave Kagome wavering a bit on his back. The little girl ran up the steps and into the house, acting as if she owned the place.

Biting her lower lip, she grabbed the straps of her pack in nervousness, trying to decide whether she should stay with Ah Un and go to wherever he spent his time or follow the dog demon that was currently standing by the dragon youkai's heads.

When said youkai turned to cast an annoyed look at her over his shoulder, she quickly slid off of Ah Un's back, catching herself against his scaly hide to keep from falling to the ground. A blush covered her cheeks as Kagome let the feeling slowly return to her legs, the pins and needles stabbing her muscles making her feel even more miserable.

Ah turned his head till it was nuzzling at the place where her shoulder and neck met, his warm eyes looking at her with concern.

Patting his great head in thanks, she leaned away from his huge body to stand on her own two feet, straightening her legs before walking forward. When she drew alongside the dog demon she stopped, wondering why they were just standing there and not heading up into the huge palace.

Sesshoumaru didn't bother explaining what he was waiting there for, instead reveling in the knowledge that he was home at last.

It was over. He stared out at the castle grounds, relieved to have this journey at an end. Yet he couldn't help feeling that in the brief time he'd been absent, everything had changed. The complacency he had felt for years had vanished, along with the certainty that everything was within his power to control.

Somewhere within the buildings he was so familiar with, among the faces he had come to know, lurked a coward eager to kill him. A coward who would be far more desperate to finish the deed now that Sesshoumaru had been alerted to his intentions. Nothing drove an assassin to greater lengths than the fear of detection.

But more unnerving still was the effect that one disheveled woman had had upon the Taiyoukai. How much she had altered things with the merest brush of her hand.

Taking in her pensive and tired looking features, he realized something. The dog demon doubted he would ever forget her, no matter what he might have told himself previously. She was rare, his untidy guardian angel. Never had he met anyone with a heart so good, so pure. He wondered how she could handle getting it shredded time and again from his idiot half-brother.

Turning to face forward again, he cursed at his own thoughts.

Hell, one could almost accuse him of waxing sentimental. That was cause enough for alarm, but once she was gone, he'd doubtless be cured of it.

He was pulled from his thoughts when the sound of running feet could be heard from a group of youkai running towards him, their weapons held securely in their arms. Standing proudly, the dog demon fixed the new-comers with in icy stare, his stance making him seem very much the royal ruler.

Once they finally reached Sesshoumaru and Kagome they came to a stop, not one of them breathless from their recent sprint from across the castle grounds. Secretly, the miko envied their athleticism. During PE she would have killed to have endurance and stamina like that.

These youkai wore helmets as well, which again obstructed Kagome's view of what their faces really looked like. From their build she could tell they were all male. In fact, she had yet to see a female among the demons she had passed so far. She didn't think Sesshoumaru was against employing the female gender in his ranks, so she surmised that the ones that did serve him must be off in another part of the castle.

One that had a long green braid and deep garnet eyes stepped forward, bowing to the Taiyoukai in respect. The others behind him lined up and did the same.

The kneeling youkai kept his eyes trained respectfully around the region of Sesshoumaru's calves while saying in a clear voice, "My Lord. We are glad you have returned home safely. The entire castle is pleased to see you in such good health."

Kagome listened to the cadences of his voice, trying to see if she could hear any sort of subterfuge lacing his tone. She could detect none.

Waving his clawed hand for the demons to rise, Sesshoumaru answered expressionlessly, "I am sure they are, Saipryss." The miko wondered if she was the only one that could hear the mocking smirk that lay behind his words.

From the way the demons before them continued to stare at the Taiyoukai with respect and fear she doubted it. Shifting from one foot to the other, she shoved her numb hands into her jeans pockets, trying to use her own body heat to keep warm.

Damn, but she hoped he finished this little welcome home ceremony soon. She was dying to drink some nice warm tea, take a soothing bath (probably with Ah Un and Rin to scrub them all), and then get a good night's sleep on a real bed. Kagome hoped Sesshoumaru wouldn't begrudge her that in his haste to be rid of her.

Saipryss ran his vivid eyes over his Lord, a frown settling on his thin lips.

"Forgive me, My Lord, but might I ask why you are not wearing your usual uniform?"

Sesshoumaru slid back into his usual stoic role easily, wishing to unnerve the demons that were standing before him.

Kagome started in surprise when he spoke her name, her eyes looking at him in inquiry.

"Kagome, how did this happen?" He indicated his outfit with his hand, dark cynicism lining his handsome face. "I'm certain I was in full uniform when I left the castle." Giving the now tense youkai standing before him a disparaging glare, he continued with, "Ah, yes. That was before some assassins chased me down and left me for dead." Sesshoumaru searched the faces, probing for even the slightest hint, the tiniest sign that his betrayer was among them, his nose sensing for a trace of fear.

Outraged murmurs rose. "Human bastards!" "We'll hunt them down, whoever dared to do this!" Yet the comments were not bred of any loyalty to the Taiyoukai, rather out of hatred ages old. The dog demon had little doubt they'd be as happy to hunt down the "Human bastards" with equal vigor simply because the sky was blue or because a footsore villager had failed to yield the road quickly enough to suit them as they passed by.

He remembered all too clearly Kagome's confession, her hatred of war, yet her certainty that the demons who fought together, depended on each other for their very life, must share a powerful bond. Truth was, he shared nothing with these youkai except the walls of his castle and the crest of his household on their uniforms.

Sesshoumaru shoved the unwelcome insight aside. He had more important matters to attend to. After all, he still hoped he might glean some clue from the demons as to what treachery was afoot. But suddenly a whirlwind came bolting through the crowd with the most distressing lack of military decorum. Sesshoumaru was surprised to feel something of a jolt as Shurin broke into the circle where he stood with Kagome.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, sir!" The young rain child gasped, his marked face waxen, his hands that held no weapon shaking. His electric green eyes disbelieving. "They said it was you, but I didn't believe it!"

'Why?' Sesshoumaru wondered. Perhaps because Shurin was one of the youkai who set those poison wielding assassins on him? "Shurin." He gave the slightest nod of acknowledgment.

"But— but your clothes! I remember. . . ." Shurin looked to the dog demon's side where Kagome still stood. His eyes widened in recognition. "Miss Higurashi, isn't it? I know you! You are that miko. . . . We ran across you a few days ago!" The rest of the demons drew back, uncertainty and alarm in their faces. It seemed it was rather felicitous to rid the castle of humans, but it was another matter entirely for a miko to make a random appearance in their ranks.

"Attempted assassination can make one most suspicious, I fear, Shurin. Suspicious enough to alter the truth when necessary."

"You were there all along?!" Shurin dared to look wounded. "With this human girl? Why didn't you tell us?"

Sesshoumaru arched one silvery eyebrow at his personal aide's impudence. "I can't imagine why I should be held accountable to you, Shurin."

The youth paled. "Of course not. But we'd been searching for you. Surely once you realized I was there you knew you had nothing to fear." He looked desperately earnest, searching the Taiyoukai's face.

"Suffice it to say I was in no mood for company." Or for another taste of death spooned up by General Ryosuke Kaizon, but his hidden meaning wasn't lost on Shurin. The youthful face fell, like that of a pup who'd suddenly learned he was not trusted by an idolized older brother.

He put as much ice as he could into his voice while saying, "I suppose my surliness was understandable enough under the circumstances. I had just been injured," Sesshoumaru drawled. "By the way, Shurin, do remind me to review with you how to make a thorough search. You seem to have lost that valuable skill— unless, of course, you were looking for something you had no real desire to find."

Kagome frowned at the Taiyoukai's back, a little irritated at the harsh manner he was treating Shurin. It was obvious to her that the rain youkai was telling the truth, and was indeed happy to see Sesshoumaru was safely home.

Shurin made a muffled sound of hurt and outrage, but the dog demon ignored it. Instead, he glanced around at the demons under his command. The sleek warriors suddenly appeared sheepish as they faced the uncomfortable truth. It took more effort than he ever would have expected to force his mouth into its usual sarcastic smirk. "I am quite certain you have not misplaced my successor in the event I should not return."

"Lord Daija has been half mad searching for you sir!" Saipryss said with fierce loyalty.

Daija— the phoenix youkai had been an irritant from the moment he rode into the castle three months before, the type of demon every raw recruit dreamed about, more devoted to the youkai serving under his command than he was to his duty. But Daija would be far too _honorable_ to admit what Sesshoumaru had known all along— that he'd been hoping to take up permanent residence within the Taisho household.

"My Lord," Saipryss insisted, "you can't fault Lord Daija. It's fairly impossible to find anything next to the villagers' homes. You can't expect any of the humans to help us find a handful of dirt in the middle of a rice field, let alone a Taiyoukai who has gone missing." Saipryss completely ignored Kagome's darkening expression, having the arrogance to look disgruntled as he added, "Besides, how were we to even guess where to begin looking for you? You never told anyone what direction you were heading off to or when you would be back."

'Well,' Kagome thought while clamping down on her irritation, sniffling a bit. 'at least now we can be certain that these demons didn't know anything about the plot against Sesshoumaru.'

There was a time when Sesshoumaru might have found such a passionate appeal on the phoenix youkai's behalf diverting. But tonight, bone-weary, with Kagome's soft blue-grey eyes looking on, it made him feel embarrassed and ashamed. The sainted Lord Daija was the kind of demon that Kagome would understand and like, admiring him every bit as much as Sesshoumaru's soldiers did. The notion irritated the Taiyoukai to a surprising depth.

"Saipryss"— Sesshoumaru made his voice low, silky, dangerous— "do you dare to question my actions?"

The masked face tightened, a trapped light in the depths of his garnet eyes. "It's just that you— you would be making a mistake by thinking that Lord Daija was doing anything but his duty by you sir."

'His duty, yes, they'd all do their duty by him,' the dog demon thought. But would he ever be able to wring the last drop of courage from their hearts? The drop that made immortal youkai reach higher, strain farther, fight more fiercely than demonly possible. Out of loyalty. Out of love.

What the devil was wrong with him, dwelling on such sentimental rot? He'd never craved such devotion or the crushing responsibility that came with it. Boundaries, separation, walls— he'd wanted those in abundance. Made certain he had them. Never had he considered crossing those barriers until a raven-haired miko had stumbled across his path.

The best way to regain his equilibrium was to send her on her way as soon as possible. To that end, he turned to Saipryss brusquely.

"See to the provisioning of Miss Higurashi's pack at once. All the foodstuffs she can hold."

"No!" Kagome protested loudly, drawing all the demons' attention to herself. Blushing, she continued on, staring only into Sesshoumaru's amber eyes. "Sesshoumaru— I mean Lord Sesshoumaru, it's not necessary. I ask only that— "

"Any of my soldiers can tell you how futile that would be," Sesshoumaru said while casting a look at his assembled group of warriors. "Can you not?"

"Yes sir," a chorus of voices rose up around her, making her shift from foot to foot again in agitation. Really, all she wanted was to have a spare moment to talk to him without their little audience, that way she could explain things to him.

As if he sensed her thoughts, he ordered, "As for the rest of you, go back to your posts. I assume that Lord Daija assigned you some useful tasks."

Turning his amber eyes to the sulking rain child he said, "Shurin, tell Lord Daija I will see him in the library at once."

As the group dispersed, he turned to Kagome, noticing that some time during his little meeting Ah Un had left, probably to go back to his meadow for the night. He looked down into her tired features, his acute hearing picking up the slight wheeze to her breathing whenever she inhaled. The miko's condition was worsening, he could see it plainly in the strain lines bracketing each side of her mouth, the redness of her nose.

Her voice lacked its usual smooth cadence, a hoarseness to it that was probably from her sore throat, when she said, "Sesshoumaru, I need to talk to you before you meet Lord Daija. Could we perhaps go inside where it is warmer? I also wondered if I could trouble you for a cup of warm tea while we talk?" Her eyes were hopeful as they met his.

At first, she thought that he was going to refuse and instead tell her to wait there until his servants brought out the food he had requested for her. Then a flash of what looked like humor passed through his beautiful orbs before it was quickly masked.

Turning his back to her, he began walking gracefully up the steps, calling over his shoulder, "Come on, girl, before you collapse on my courtyard and obstruct the flow of traffic."

Grinning, she sprinted up the smooth green steps, pretending not to notice the youkai they passed as they continued to the front door. But she could still feel their eyes on her, scrutinizing....probing. It made her feel like she was a butterfly that was pinned under a microscope.

Coughing a bit behind one fist, she lowered her hand after a moment to say a trifle breathlessly, "Do you also think I might have a bath?" Her patented puppy-dog look was on her face again.

Not bothering to look at her, he said, "We shall discuss that when we get to where we are headed."

Rolling her eyes, she shoved her hands once more into her jeans pockets, staring at the ornate dark paneled doors that had sakura blossoms imbedded in their grainy surfaces. When the doors opened soundlessly before them with no servants in sight who looked to have done the deed, Kagome hesitated.

Chewing on her lower lip, she watched as Sesshoumaru stepped over the threshold of his home, his bearing that of his heritage.

The sudden spike of trepidation that shot through her made Kagome wonder if this was the wisest idea she had in a while, to try and become all but a personal bodyguard to the Taiyoukai. All she needed to do was convince the stubborn dog demon that he had to let her stay with him for the time being.

Coughing again she seriously doubted if that would be a problem.

Squaring her shoulders, Kagome put her chin at a defiant angle while following the retreating form of the youkai.

Silently, the doors closed behind the miko, again no sign of anyone having touched them present. On the stairs that were lined with armed demons the youkai shared a look with one another, a gaze full of question and meaning.

Lord Sesshoumaru was back. And again, he had brought another human female home with him. This was starting to look very similar to their master's father's past, and they all knew how tragically that had ended.

*************


	19. Ookami

A red and white blur streaked through the treetops of Inu Yasha Forest, a small group of humans with two demons running along beneath the figure. A kitsune cub was perched atop a young taijiya's black clad shoulder, making sure to avoid any overmuch contact with the huge boomerang strapped to her back. The monk that was panting along beside her had a creme colored fire cat taking up residence on a spot mirroring that of the young woman he was traveling with, the rings on his staff jingling as they went.

Sounding breathless, the monk said, "Tell me again, why aren't we riding Kirara to keep up with Inu Yasha and Kikyo?"

Sango gave him an irritated look before turning her attention to tracking the speeding hanyou. "Because, I already told you that with the thick foliage in this area I can't keep sight of Inu Yasha and ride above the treetops at the same time. Even with his odd coloring he still blends in and we would lose him."

"Oh. . . yeah." he panted at her in reply, trying to remind himself why there was the need for this big hurry today.

After the new moon had passed they had spent the next day in Kaede's village, resting before setting out to search for shards again. Except this time they weren't off looking for the shikon fragments.

This morning, Inu Yasha had stormed into Kaede's hut, arms crossed and an obstinate set to his chin. Giving the occupants a hard glare he had said, "We travel to the Western Lands today."

Sango continued eating her soup silently, letting Miroku answer for her. She knew the monk was thinking along the same lines as her. Kikyo watched everything without saying a word, her eyes devoid of emotion. Shippo and Kirara were outside filling up the water canisters for their trip today.

"And why, Inu Yasha, are we doing that?" He took another spoonful of soup up and ate it, watching the half demon closely the entire time, gauging his reaction.

His white ears twitching, Inu Yasha turned his head to the side, avoiding looking at anyone in particular while answering. "Keh! I do not need to explain my reasons to you, baka." Giving the unimpressed human a look out of the side of one amber eye he continued with a sigh. "Besides, I have a bad feeling and want to check up on Kagome."

Sango's eyebrows rose into the fringe of her bangs, her sienna eyes taking on a speculative gleam. She looked over to the priestess, frowning when what the half demon had said seemed to make no effect on the woman.

That miko was just creepy....

Miroku's calm voice cut through the thick silence that had settled over the room. "You want to follow Kagome?"

The hanyou's gold eyes turned to glare at him, unfolding his arms and clenching his clawed hands while saying with a growl, "Yeah. What of it?!"

Setting aside his earthen-ware bowl with exaggerated care, Miroku's dark purple eyes rose to train steadily on the scowling demon. Speaking with deliberate steady tones, as though calming an over-excited child, he said, "Kagome left with Sesshoumaru of her own free will, and your half brother did not seem to be threatening her in any way. So why the sudden need to travel after them?"

Inu Yasha's left ear moved about a couple of times, as though he was listening to something from outside, his golden eyes showing a defensive glare.

"I decided that Kagome traveling with my injured brother over the countryside with someone strong enough out there to injure Sesshoumaru is probably not a good idea."

Shippo chose this moment to return laden down with the water, piping in angrily, "Well if it wasn't for you she wouldn't have left in the first place!"

Inu Yasha growled at him, his fangs showing in an uncharacteristic snarl that was more demonic than usual. The kit "eeped", scrambling to get on top of Sango's shoulder and out of smacking range of the angered hanyou.

Giving the fox demon a reproving look, Sango then asked Inu Yasha, "What makes you think that those youkai who injured your brother mean to come after him again? Maybe they just came upon him by accident and decided to kill him." She shrugged. "Demons are known for having an avarice for killing, even in their own species."

The hanyou's gold eyes narrowed, his white eyebrows forking down in a sharp V on his forehead.

"Because, Sango, even bloodthirsty youkai know better than to randomly attack a Taiyoukai, especially one from the Taisho household." He at last glanced at Kikyo to see how she was taking the news, half-expecting her to react like Kagome would, with harsh words or tears. When he saw that the priestess was just sitting at ease against the wooden wall the scowl left his face, his eyes puzzled.

Didn't it even bother her that he was so hell bent on tracking down another female?

Pushing aside those disturbing questions, he turned to leave, saying over his shoulder at the entrance of the hut, "Hurry your asses up. I want to be on the road and after my bastard half-brother within the hour." and with that he disappeared outside.

Shortly after gathering all their meager belongings, they had met with the half demon outside, Kikyo taking the customary spot that Kagome used to grace on Inu Yasha's back, the couple immediately taking to the treetops.

His chest slightly burning from the constant running, Miroku watched his friend flit from limb to limb with inhuman grace and precision. Absently, he wondered how many times the hanyou had messed up while learning that skill, ultimately slamming into the wrong part of a tree just to meet dirt moments later.

The thought lightened his mood a bit. He could comfort himself with the image of the half demon going through some discomfort.

Truthfully, he wasn't adverse to teaming back up with Kagome. The worn and tired look she had a couple of days ago had worried him a little. The girl from the future had shown amazing endurance since coming to their time era, but the monk knew that emotional stress could take a bigger toll on you than anything physical. Though he had also noticed the closeness she now had with the Taiyoukai of the West, how the miko had moved to be as near to him as possible as the confrontation with Inu Yasha had escalated. Even though Sesshoumaru had shown no outward signs of acknowledging their presence, Miroku had also taken in how he had not moved away from the girl either.

It was all very perplexing. And now it looked like the dog demon was being added into the already messy relationship involving Kagome, Kikyo, and Inu Yasha.

Glancing to the side, he was glad that he really only had one female to worry about. Although he might profess to like any girl that came along, it was now mostly done just to make Sango a bit jealous. Besides, what better way to deal with mortality than to play it off as a joke to create new life?

It made him laugh on the inside anyway.

Just as they were reaching the outer borders of Inu Yasha Forest the hanyou suddenly dropped down in front of them, standing up while sniffing at the air.

They all halted, breathing deeply and trying to calm their racing heartbeats. Well, except for their little passengers that were perched comfortably on the humans' shoulders.

Sango tensed up and caught her breath when Inu Yasha growled low in his throat, putting Kikyo on the ground before drawing the transformed Testusaiga. Miroku frowned as he leaned on his staff, searching the area for any type of danger.

He didn't feel any particular malice in the air, no great amount of jaki to account for such an extreme reaction.

Confused, he turned to the angered hanyou, Sango coming up to stand at his shoulder to hear what was going on.

"Inu Yasha, what is it?"

"I smell that damn wolf," he all but snarled seconds before a literal whirlwind could be seen approaching them at high speed.

The humans visibly relaxed, sharing a look of exasperation.

Great, now that Kagome was no longer with them, how were they going to keep Inu Yasha and Kouga from killing one another? Especially since the lack of said miko was probably going to be very unhappy news for the wolf prince.

Sango sighed, finally having regained her regular breathing rhythm, patting a grumbling Shippo lightly on the head. She had taken over the care of the kit since Kagome's absence, trying to console the child that his surrogate mother was doing fine and would be back with them soon.

It never convinced him. At least one of them besides Inu Yasha was just as eager to meet back up with the miko and Taiyoukai.

A cloud of dust and the sound of something skidding to a halt on dirt filled the small roadway, causing them to cough as the dirt particles assaulted their respiratory systems.

Waving a hand in front of his face to clear the cloud, Miroku squinted, trying to see where Kouga was, hoping the two canine demons hadn't gotten into a fight already.

As his view became less obstructed, he was relieved to see that Kouga was looking around with confusion written all over his face, his green eyes puzzled.

Giving Inu Yasha a cocky smirk, he said with his usual brashness, ignoring the transformed fang in front of him, "Hey, dog face, where is my Kagome?"

The hanyou's growling stopped, an answering smirk lifting his own lips, the gold of his eyes hard.

"Keh, like it's any of your business where she is." Pointing the sword at him, he said threateningly, "Get out of here, ya damn wolf. I don't have time to kick your sorry ass today."

Scowling, Kouga flashed his fangs at the half dog demon, standing straight and proud while cracking his knuckles. "Watch your damn mouth, puppy! Just tell me where Kagome is and I won't have to kill you." He cracked his knuckles again with a condescending smile directed at Inu Yasha. "Yet."

Sango chose this time to step between them, knowing from experience the lack of conversational skills these two demons utilized when they met.

Seriously, they reminded her of two mangy dogs fighting over a juicy bone.

Giving the wolf prince an apologetic look, she said, "Kagome-chan isn't here, Kouga."

Focusing his bright eyes on the taijiya, he crossed his arms over his chest, asking, "Where is she? Did she go back home for a while because dog face," he indicated the now growling demon with a tilt of his head, "made her mad again?"

Miroku came to stand next to Sango, hoping to offer a human shield between the two youkai males, not wanting to try and split them up if they decided to follow tradition and start throwing swings at one another.

Smiling, he answered, "No, Kagome-sama actually came back a couple of days ago."

Before he could continue, Kouga demanded, "Well then where the hell is she?" Looking over their shoulders to the bristling hanyou behind them, he added, "Oi! Dog shit, if you've lost my woman I will personally kick your ass and then kill you."

Sango rolled her eyes, now understanding how Kagome probably felt whenever she had to deal with the two youkai. No wonder she used that damn rosary so much. It would be very therapeutic when dealing with arrogant males that didn't seem to hear a word you said.

Clearing her throat, she tapped Kouga's forearm to get his attention, which was currently glaring death at Inu Yasha. At her touch, the wolf's shimmering gaze turned to her's instantly, the intensity of it causing her to step back next to Miroku again.

The demon exterminator couldn't understand how Kagome could stand to have demons enamored of her. Personally, Sango was happy just to have one perverted monk to deal with that didn't have the potential to turn inhumanly violent at any moment.

"Kouga, he didn't lose her." In her mind she added, 'not in the literal sense anyway.' Smiling uneasily, she said, "Actually, Kagome-chan is traveling with Sesshoumaru right now to his castle."

Kouga's eyes narrowed at the news, his arms coming uncrossed and his lip curling in a half snarl. "You mean to tell me, that dog shit over there let his half-brother take my woman?!"

At that moment Inu Yasha pushed his way passed the two humans shielding him to stand nose to nose with the wolf youkai, waving his sword to the side as he yelled.

"Dumb ass wolf! I didn't _let_ her do anything with my bastard half-brother! The wench decided on her own to accompany him back to the West." Stepping back till he could hold the fang in front of him, he growled, "Now get out of my way so I can go find her."

Miroku sighed in long-suffering as he asked Kami for patience in dealing with these two. Really, it was very disgraceful behavior for demons to participate in.

Doing some growling of his own, Kouga took up a fighting stance.

"Like you could take me if you wanted to, dog face," casting a quick glance to the humans observing their altercation he called, "Oi, taijiya. How long ago did Kagome leave?"

"Two days," came her quick reply as she eyed the two demons warily, one hand resting on the strap of Haraikotsu. She had no reservations about bonking both stubborn males over the head if this went any further.

At the news, the wolf prince tensed even more, his green eyes lighting with a half-worried light. Completely ignoring Inu Yasha, he straightened to put his full focus on the demon exterminator.

"You said that she left with Sesshoumaru," he waited for her nod before continuing, a trace of trepidation mixed in his voice when he asked, "The Taiyoukai wasn't injured by any chance, was he?"

Miroku frowned. "How would you know that, Kouga? As a matter of fact, he had been, that was why Kagome volunteered to escort him home."

Swearing colorfully, the wolf youkai looked off towards where the Western Lands lay, his expression turning concerned.

Inu Yasha, noticing the odd behavior lowered his sword, asking cautiously, "What the hell is the matter with you now, you dumb wolf?"

Ignoring the insult, Kouga stalked towards the hanyou, a demonic fiery glitter in his bright eyes. Grabbing the front of the Inu Yasha's red haori in his fist, he snarled down into the surprised dog demon's face, "Because, you damn idiot, I ran into a couple of youkai the other day that were looking for Lord Sesshoumaru, and from the looks of one of them, they didn't have a rescue in mind." Throwing the half demon away from him in disgust, his eyes turned disparaging. "Now, thanks to you probably pissing Kagome off enough to go with the Taiyoukai, she is being hunted along with him!"

Sheathing his sword quickly, Inu Yasha stepped forward, his own eyes growing worried as he asked gruffly, "What the hell are you talking about? You ran into some demons who were searching for my brother?"

Nodding, his high ponytail bobbing with the motion, he replied, "Yeah, two days ago. I was on my way here to see Kagome when they stopped me, asking if I had seen your brother. They were wearing uniforms like that of the Taisho house, so I figured that they must be trying to find him because he had gone missing. You don't send a general out just to give useless information that a lower demon can deliver."

Inu Yasha's ears twitched in agitation, his gold eyes filling with abject worry. "Tell me, was the general you speak of a dragon youkai? He would have a scythe marking on his forehead."

"Yes," Kouga answered, taking in the way his adversary's manner was changing from battle-ready to earnestness. "What do you know, dog face, that you aren't telling? Kagome's in danger, isn't she?"

Gulping convulsively, the hanyou swore, clenching his clawed hands. Sango was surprised at how suddenly the conversation had turned from snarling death threats, to now talk of Kagome's life being in danger. She looked to Miroku with concern of her own, his purple eyes showing the same emotion as herself.

The taijiya was jolted a little when Shippo launched himself off her shoulder to land on Inu Yasha's, immediately gnawing on the half demon's ears.

"Inu Yasha, you put Kagome in danger! Now because of you she might get hurt!" the little kitsune wailed around one furry appendage, trying his hardest to pierce the skin.

Grabbing him by his fluffy auburn tail, Inu Yasha just held him at his side, ignoring the struggling and yelling this caused from the diminutive youkai. Miroku came to stand in front of the hanyou, asking seriously, "Is this true, Inu Yasha? Is Kagome-sama in danger?"

Before he could say anything, Kikyo stepped forward, the temperature within the small group seeming to drop as she did.

It always sent a chill up Sango's spine whenever she met the other woman's gaze directly. There was something very empty and lonely about it.

Kouga stepped back a bit at the smell the woman next to the half demon exuded, not liking how the odor wasn't nearly as pleasant as Kagome's.

"It is obvious that Kagome is in some type of peril." She laid one hand on Inu Yasha's tense shoulder. "Inu Yasha, should we not hurry on to our destination?"

His gold eyes were surprised, as he stuttered, "Kik– Kikyo...." An emotion he couldn't quite place flashed across her dark eyes, to be quickly replaced with its usual lackluster stare. But it was enough, he had seen it anyway.

Nodding, he threw the protesting fox demon into Sango's arms, not even bothering to see if she caught him or not. Focusing on Kouga, he said with uncharacteristic calm, "Listen to me, wimpy wolf. I know the demons that you ran in to, and the general is definitely not a friend to my family. What you've told me just supports why I felt like something was wrong the past few days." Fixing the now quiet wolf demon with a hard glare, he continued. "I'm going to go get Kagome, so you can just leave and go back to hunting Naraku for a while. I have better things to do at the moment."

Standing with his head tilted arrogantly, a smirk playing about his lips, Kouga stated, "I think not. Apparently you can't be trusted to keep my Kagome safe, so I'll just have to go to your brother's castle myself and get her." His eyes swept the half demon mockingly. "Besides, finding Naraku and the shards is your thing. Keep yourself busy with that and let the real demons handle this problem."

Sango thought for sure that the last comment would cause Inu Yasha to start yelling and swinging Testusaiga at the wolf prince again, but instead he surprised her by saying calmly, "Get out of my way, ya damn wolf. I have places to be." And with that, he had Kikyo hop onto his back while he started to walk towards the trees, intent on starting their journey again.

Giving Kouga a small smile, Sango soon followed with Kirara on her shoulder and Shippo pouting in her arms, leaving Miroku behind to deal with the demon.

The youkai watched them leave for a moment before looking at the man who still stood beside him. Arching one raven eyebrow, he asked, "What is it, human?"

"How did you know that the two youkai looking for Sesshoumaru meant to do him harm? You said that they wore the crest of the Western Lands on their clothing, so they must serve the Taiyoukai."

Frowning, Kouga explained, "The younger one seemed harmless enough, but the other one had a very unpleasant odor about him."

"Odor? What did it smell like?" the monk asked in interest.

A hard smirk tilted the wolf prince's lips when he answered, "Sesshoumaru's blood." Before Miroku could ask him anything else, the wolf youkai sped off in a swirl of air and dirt, leaving the monk to choke on dust again.

Coughing into his fisted hand, his eyes watering, he walked back to where his companions were waiting for him, disturbed by this new revelation.

Why would Sesshoumaru's own men smell of the youkai's blood?

The long look Inu Yasha gave him when he joined Sango told him that he had heard everything that Kouga had said. Giving Miroku a warning glare to keep quiet, Inu Yasha hopped up onto a branch above their heads, calling down, "Hurry up! We have a long way to go till we get to Sesshoumaru's castle."

Soon they were all running again, Inu Yasha once more a red and white blur mixed in amongst the leaves.

But Miroku was still mulling over what had transpired. They were now abandoning their search for the shards and Naraku, both of which had been non-existent to find for months now. It would seem the evil hanyou had gone back into hiding and no other shards remained to be found. Instead, they were racing towards Sesshoumaru's castle, probably to slaughter considering how much the dog demon didn't particularly like their little group. Not to mention the fact that he would no doubt have quite a few willing youkai at his disposal who would like nothing better than being ordered to kill the intruders.

It looked like they were trading one perilous venture for another, and the monk wasn't sure if this was the lesser of two evils.

But one thing was certain. Kagome was in danger, and she unknowingly had a wolf prince, a hanyou, and the people that traveled with him heading towards her rescue.

Miroku just hoped she needed rescuing, otherwise this would be a terrible mistake.

*************

Kagome followed the proud form of Sesshoumaru down the long hallways of the castle, taking in the sight of highly polished wooden tables, beautifully arranged lilies in hand-painted beige vases with pale pink sakura blossoms on their sides, the sparse perfection of a true Japanese stronghold.

It had always amazed Kagome how in feudal Japan the decoration inside a building was always kept to a bare minimum. She thought it might have something to do with a type of Bushido Code, the way a warrior refused to surround himself with material objects so he would not lose sight of what was really important. Values like honor, integrity, and the continuous perfection of one's own skills.

After many twists and turns down numerous hallways that all looked the same to Kagome's untrained eyes, Sesshoumaru came to a plain staircase that he gracefully began ascending. During their lengthy trek she had seen many more male youkai wearing the Taisho uniform, except the ones inside didn't wear any helmets. She thought she had glimpsed a female demon that had a bird-like look to her sitting at a low table in a room with books, but they passed by so quickly she couldn't be sure.

Every creature she passed had the markings on their faces, all different, just like the youkai they were graced upon. The miko had never been in close contact with so many gorgeous beings, all of which probably were not too thrilled to see her. The way they stared at her made Kagome feel ugly and gangly, a grotesque girl with no business being in their presence.

She took comfort in the knowledge that she was there with their master, the Lord of the Western Lands, and that in itself boosted her confidence enough to where she met the eye of every demon they passed, giving them a warm smile.

Once on the landing, they made their way down a long corridor that had many shoji doors lining each side, coming to a halt beside one where a youkai with shortly cropped bluish hair that lengthened as it neared his defined face with silver bangs lying in two streams to his high cheekbones was standing guard. He bowed deeply once Sesshoumaru stood before him, Kagome starting a bit once she could see the youkai's eyes.

They were a color she had never seen before. The wavering blue of icebergs submerged in icy water, the outer rings going from the deepest navy to a pearly sheen surrounding the slitted black pupils. She could also see a fluffy short white tail that was interspersed with the same blue of his hair wrapped tightly about his waist, the tip disappearing towards his back. His white skin was a sharp contrast with his other coloring, an intricate snowflake emblazoned on his forehead.

When he spoke, the ice coating his voice could give Sesshoumaru's a run for his money.

"My Lord." He straightened after a motion from the Taiyoukai, his beautiful eyes turning to regard Kagome coldly. The youkai bowed his head to her. "My Lady."

Kagome smiled at him warmly, having not been referred to as an actual Lady before. Not by attractive youkai males that had eyes to die for anyway.

"Hello," she chirped at him, cursing her ill health that she knew made her nose red and her color bad. Damn but she had the worst luck where guys were concerned.

His eyes left their inspection of her features when Sesshoumaru said, "Akito. Go retrieve Cheiro and bring her back to my study."

With a quick bow the youkai departed, his own weapon, a long spear, held tightly in his clawed hand.

Kagome watched him leave until he turned to go down the stairs they had come up from, turning back and noticing with a twinge of embarrassment that while she had been sight-seeing the Taiyoukai had already entered the room and was walking to sit behind a low cherry-wood table.

Hurrying into the room, she all but dropped the heavy backpack onto the tatami mats lining the floor. After she was relieved of her burden, the miko rotated her sore shoulders groaning a little as she did.

Giving a tired sigh, she sat heavily onto a green silk pillow across the table from Sesshoumaru, sitting indian-style on the soft cushion. Running her fingers nervously through her ponytail, she tried to give the youkai who was staring at her a relaxed smile, knowing she failed miserably.

Swallowing, she winced, the painful sting at the back of her throat reminded her of just how sick she was getting. Fixing a hopeful look on her face, she asked, "Sesshoumaru, might I have that hot tea now? I'm thirsty after the trip."

He inclined his silvery head, the amber of his eyes watchful on her haggard appearance. "After Akito comes back I will instruct him to get you something to drink."

"Thanks!" she said happily, sniffling once more as the sudden warmth of being indoors made her a little over-heated, a blush high on her cheeks, a light sweat breaking out on her body. Grasping a handful of the grey shirt and jacket, she pulled it a little away from herself. "So, about why I asked to talk to you. . ." she trailed off as he quirked an eyebrow at her.

This was going to be hard...

"Yes?" he asked when it looked like she wasn't going to continue. Really, he had all but made the decision to allow her to stay until she was at least well, but she didn't need to know that yet. He would like to hear what scheme she would dream up first.

She swallowed again. "Well, you see. . . I guess you have noticed that I seem to have become a little sick."

He smirked at her. "Human, I have become used to you rarely ever following anything to form that would be convenient for me."

At her raised eyebrows, he added. "I suppose next you are going to tell me that you need to stay until you are recovered?"

'Damn, how had he figured it out?' she thought, irritated that he could see through her so easily.

Trying to salvage a better plan, she answered, "No, actually, I was only going to ask to stay for the night. That way I could take a bath and sleep on a real bed, get some rest, before heading out."

She could tell by his speculative look that he didn't believe a word she said. Since when did he get the power of intuition where she was concerned?

"Of course," he said while eyeing her in derision. "And, naturally, you no longer wish to remain to try and find out who the traitor is in my castle."

Raising her chin to a defiant angle, she clasped her hands together tightly in her lap. "Yes, that's right."

Silence reigned between them for long minutes, both staring at one another, trying to see what the other's ulterior motives might be.

They were saved from further conversation by the arrival of Akito who had another youkai following behind him.

Kagome turned so she could see the demons that entered the room, looking from Akito to a female demon that was stepping forward, further into the room. She was a tall female, with a lithe form, pink eyes and braided mid-length hair that was a darker pink. She wore a kimono that was maroon with the black sakura petals down the sleeve, a small hide pouch clutched in one clawed hand. Instead of a marking on her brow, there was one black stripe that curled down the curve of one cheek, from the tip of her eye to her chin.

"You asked for me, My Lord?" Her pink eyes never strayed from the Taiyoukai, focusing on him and nothing else.

Kagome remained as she was, looking past the imposing female to Akito who was now standing post inside the room, next to the door. He caught her eyes for a moment, the smile she flashed not returned, the coldness of his gaze searching the miko's own before training straight ahead once more.

Happy that she had at least got the youkai to acknowledge her, she turned back to face Sesshoumaru just as he spoke.

"Yes, Cheiro. This human is in need of your services."

The pink eyes came to rest on the girl's upturned face, her sharp look clearly seeing the strain on the human's features, the redness to her nose and could hear the un-evenness of her breathing. Stepping forward, she then kneeled next to the young girl, setting her pouch down by her side before reaching out her clawed hands towards the miko's face.

Kagome pulled away sharply, avoiding letting the youkai touch her skin, turning wary blue-grey eyes to the Taiyoukai.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, who is this and what is going on? What services?"

He could smell a slight tinge of fear lacing throughout her usual scent, reminding him that he needed to take a bath in the not too distant future. "Cheiro is a doctor for the castle. She needs to check you over so she can give you something for your illness."

Casting a questioning look to the annoyed youkai seated next to her, Kagome gave a tentative smile, running her hand once more through her hair. "Hello." biting her lower lip a moment, she said to Sesshoumaru, "This really isn't necessary. I can look in my bag and find something to help me get better."

Ignoring what she had said, he ordered Akito, "Inform one of the kitchen staff to make ready a tray of warm tea and bring it back here."

With a quick bow, the youkai was off again, Kagome watching him leave out of the corner of her eye.

Damn. There went her only would-be ally. At least, she had convinced herself that he was a potential friend in this dangerous place. There was just something familiar about his mannerisms, or perhaps it was just this certain aura he exuded. Either way, she felt instinctively that she could trust him.

The light gentle touch of a hand grasping her cheek to turn her head towards Cheiro brought her back to the present. Remaining as still as possible in the youkai's hold, she allowed the demon to feel along her throat, as a human doctor would for swollen lymph nodes. After instructing Kagome to open her mouth wide so she could peer at the human's throat, she withdrew to settle back on her heels, frowning.

Kagome coughed a little behind her hand, waiting to hear what the verdict was going to be.

When the female demon spoke, her words made the miko glance to catch Sesshoumaru's reaction to them.

"My Lord, there is nothing I can do for her."

The Taiyoukai stared at Cheiro a moment in silence, his amber eyes not showing any emotion, the same as his voice when he said, "Explain."

Sighing heavily, the demon frowned at him. "Well, simply put, it's because she is not completely human, but neither is she miko." At the two occupants continued silence, she went on, staring into her master's eyes. "None of the medicines I have I would feel safe giving to her. If I mixed her anything I would give a demon, the girl would probably either purify it, or in the weakened state she is in, perhaps get even sicker. Adversely, if I treat her illness as a regular human's the medicine will have no effect and her health will for certain deteriorate further."

Sesshoumaru took all this information in, annoyed again at how the human girl seemed to defy any attempts he made to manage her life.

She really was more trouble than she was worth.

Deciding there was no longer a need for her, the Taiyoukai dismissed the youkai from their presence. "Thank you, Cheiro. You may go."

She bowed deeply before gathering up her belongings and leaving, not even glancing again in Kagome's direction as she left.

Still feeling a bit hot, the miko swiped the back of her hand over her brow, praying for that tea to get there soon. Then she would ask for a bath, followed by a nice long night's sleep.

It sounded like heaven to her.

"Sesshoumaru, what kind of youkai are she and Akito?" she tried to make conversation to take her mind off her throbbing joints.

He went along with her ploy, glad that she was asking about other demons instead of focusing on his personal life.

"Akito is an arctic kitsune that I have had as one of my personal guard for many decades. Cheiro was the healer when my father was alive. She came here from a clan of cat youkai who were slain during the last great war."

Kagome's eyes turned sad for the youkai. No wonder she was so distant and unemotional when dealing with others. Being the last of your kind could do that to a person.

"I see. I'm sorry to hear about her loss."

He waved his hand in a dismissive gesture. "It was long ago."

Just then Akito returned with a small tray balanced on his free hand, two cups with the depiction of a fully transformed dog demon's head on their beige surfaces. Kagome breathed in as deeply as she could, trying to smell what she knew was the aromatic green tea steaming in the teapot next to the cups. Unfortunately, her blocked sinuses prevented it.

Setting the tray down in the middle of the low table, Akito bowed once again to Sesshoumaru before taking up his post outside of the room and next to the door, closing the shoji covered wood behind him.

Kagome immediately poured them both a cup of the hot brew, settling back with her own while sighing happily, cradling the warm glass in her hands. Taking a sip, she didn't even mind how it scalded her mouth, glorifying in the feel of it numbing her sore throat.

That was worth any burned tongues in her book.

Sesshoumaru sipped from his own cup, watching how much delight the human got from just drinking tea. It amazed him sometimes how she could still smile, still take pleasure in such simple things when her emotions had been torn apart so recently.

She showed amazing resilience.

About half-way through her finishing the drink, he said softly, "You can stay until you are healed."

The cup stopped mid-way to her lips, her eyes widening as she looked at him. "Really?" She sat her tea down, her expression turning grateful. "You don't have to, you know. But I would appreciate it all the same."

"Of course that means you will be leaving as soon as your inferior human system recovers," he added, ruining any warm feelings she was getting at his act of kindness.

He had a special way of making anything she might see as good in him, nothing but an insult.

Kami, but dog demons were annoying.

Kagome rolled her eyes at him. "I'll try not to inconvenience you too much, Sesshoumaru."

"Do not waste time on something that you already excel at, girl. Since the day I met you I haven't been anything _but_ inconvenienced."

Gritting her teeth, she stood stiffly, her eyes sparking with irritation at him. "Forgive me, Sesshoumaru, but I am tired and wish to take a bath and then retire for the night." She went and picked up her bag, suppressing a moan as the bulky weight settled on her stiff shoulders. Sliding the door open, she said over her shoulder, "And I'm borrowing Akito for a while too, so you can guard your own damn self!"

Stalking out, she grabbed the kitsune's clawed hand, pulling at him to follow her. He cast a look in at his master, his icy eyes questioning whether or not Sesshoumaru wanted him to accompany the female.

Inclining his head, the Taiyoukai gave his permission, listening to the retreating footsteps of his personal guard and the sick miko fade down the hallway of his home.

Sipping his tea, he wondered how well Akito was going to take to being dragged around by a human female.

A smirk that was a little evil tilted his chiseled lips, the dog demon taking sadistic pleasure in the knowledge the he was no able to share the wealth where Kagome was concerned, which meant he could foist her off on Akito while she was here.

Truthfully, the arctic kitsune was the only person besides Jaken that he came close to trusting, and while the traitor remained a mystery in his household, he would have to make sure that either one or the other was with the miko at all times.

He didn't want her death being another problem that would mess up his day.

Finishing his drink, he rose and left the room, heading towards the library where Lord Daija was waiting for him, probably with Jaken there to keep the phoenix youkai company until he could join them.

Breathing in deeply, the smell of the soap and shampoo he'd used last night filled his nostrils. He really did need to go bathe. He knew Rin would have already been taken care of, Seiryn seeing to the child's needs as soon as she came home.

Walking down the hallways, he was relieved the smell of familiar scents of home, happy that least the same walls that had once housed him as a pup seemed to welcome him home.

He hadn't needed to take comfort or have a home-coming before now, so why should he expect one?

It was all due to the miko's fault. And now she was going to be here longer. Tripping about his house, probably getting underfoot, and if given the chance would most likely find her way out onto the training fields to start preaching about how they should all stop fighting and sit down for a nice talk instead.

Yes, he was sure that Kagome was going to turn his house upside down.

He smirked.

At least now, Akito could deal with her for a while.

That was a very comforting thought indeed.

*************


	20. Hot Spring

Kagome stalked angrily through Sesshoumaru's castle, Akito's captured wrist still held tightly within her grasp. The arctic kitsune hadn't spoken a word since she had stormed from the Taiyoukai and abducted his personal guard for her own use.

At the time, she had made the fox demon come with her so she wouldn't get lost in this labyrinth the dog demon called a house. The miko was many things, but stupid wasn't one of them. Even in her irritation she had been lucid enough to know that getting lost in a nest full of hostile youkai wasn't a good idea. So in order to insure her own safety and to obtain directions to the nearest hot spring, the girl had taken Akito.

She tired fairly quickly, the sickness in her body making her breathe in wheezy pants from her recent exertions. The damp way her clothing clung to her over-heated skin made her wish she was at the bathing pool already. At least going around in a piece of spandex would be a lot cooler than layered in all these winter clothes.

A fit of coughing made Kagome stop in the middle of an unfamiliar hallway, releasing the demon to place her hand over her mouth. Leaning heavily against the nearest wall, she felt the flush in her cheeks rise as she tried to get enough oxygen into her lungs.

Akito watched the human closely, noticing how hard it was for her to inhale cleanly. The unhealthy wheezes emitting from her chest did not bode well, and he could tell she had a fever now too.

He made a quick sweep of his icy eyes up and down the hallway, making sure no other demons were headed in their direction.

Lord Sesshoumaru had entrusted the female's safety to him, and he had no plans of failing his master.

Although, with all the racket she was making, youkai were bound to come and investigate. Especially the ones with a heightened sense of smell.

The girl gave off the most pleasant odors. Like apples and vanilla, exotic, sweet and tart all wrapped into one tantalizing scent.

The kitsune knew that more than one demon would find this human appealing in a number of ways.

It looked like Lord Sesshoumaru had stuck him with a full-time babysitting job. He drew the ling at being made to wear necklaces of flowers. That was Jaken's department.

Akito focused on Kagome as her coughing died down, the miko pushing herself away from the wall to stand on unsteady legs.

She looked like she might fall down at any moment, and he really didn't see himself as a beast of burden to be carrying her about.

Stepping into her line of vision, he looked down at her, his frigid eyes cold and mysterious.

"Lady Kagome, if you'll follow me I shall take you to the hot spring. Afterwards, I can then show you to your quarters."

Kagome sniffled, squinting blue-grey orbs up into the kitsune's face, a throbbing pulsing along her stuffed sinuses.

Ugh, she felt terrible. Maybe stomping off in a fit of temper hadn't been the smartest idea she'd had today.

But then, she was becoming used to not being able to trust her own judgement. Especially where the two dog demon brothers were concerned.

Gazing at Akito's bland expression, waiting patiently for her answer, his hand holding the spear in a firm grip, Kagome felt a bit guilty.

Now, because of a little tiff between her and Sesshoumaru, the fox demon got dragged all over the castle. She hoped her stunt wouldn't get him in trouble with the Taiyoukai.

Sighing with tired resignation, she gave him a small wan smile. "Yes, that would be nice, Akito. Thank you."

Bowing his head in acknowledgment of her gratitude, he then waited for her to draw alongside him before proceeding back down the way they had just come.

This made Kagome even more embarrassed. Apparently she had been going the wrong way the entire time.

In about fifteen minutes they were leaving the castle out of what looked like the back of the building, the garden she had glimpsed before now in full view. Now that it was getting to be late afternoon the sun had begun to slowly descend from it stately throne in the heavens, bathing the bushes, flowers, and trees in an orange glow. It almost made Akito's hair look orange and green as it reflected off the shiny surface, the white bangs stirring a bit as a breeze went by.

After descending a few wooden steps they followed a gravel path that twisted and turned gracefully through the beautiful royal gardens, a myriad of colors leaping out at her as she went. Unfortunately, the miko couldn't really appreciate the lovely natural display before her because she was just too damned tired. Perhaps not mentally, but physically she was fast approaching the beat stage.

When they cleared the section that was full of plant life Kagome saw the arched bridge she had seen the end of before, seeing up close that it was made of a deep colored wood, like that of what the house was crafted from, a blue stream running merrily beneath it. However, they did not head to cross it, but rather went off away from it towards the right, where, as she looked past Akito, she could see a large stone and wooden structure that looked like that of an old-time dojo, just bigger.

From the windows that sat high up towards the roof she could see small wisps of steam escaping in white vaporous clouds into the waning sunlight. As they drew closer to the building Kagome saw a set of large doors with the patented sakura emblem, two more fully armored guards standing on either side.

Stopping before them Akito looked at each in turn, saying, "The Lady wishes to bathe and is not to be disturbed. Once she is finished inform me and I shall return to escort her to her rooms."

"Yes sir," deep cultured voices answered in unison, both looking at the stranger that the personal guard of Lord Sesshoumaru had with him. It was very unusual to see the arctic fox anywhere away from their master if the Taiyoukai was in residence. Even more out of the ordinary to see him accompanied by what looked to be a human female.

Kagome studied the guards that she was to be left with while she bathed, trying to make out their features from between their faceplates. It was difficult to really see anything clearly with the armor blocking everything, but she did notice that one had black eyebrows, his helmet hiding his hair, and a length of silky black fur wrapped about his shoulder, much like Sesshoumaru kept his. His eyes gave away his true heritage though. The same deep amber/gold that both Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha shared. Surprise etched across her pretty features, and she stepped forward without any thought, coming to stand right in front of him.

Looking up into his startled face, she said with a bit of excitement, "You're a dog demon too, aren't you?"

Eyeing the odd human warily, he answered, "Yes, Lady."

The other demons watched her in puzzlement, obviously not understanding why the female would react so oddly at seeing another canine youkai.

She hadn't thought that Lord Sesshoumaru was the only one, had she?

Her blue-grey eyes were sparked in interest, her attention solely focused on the tail that perched along his maroon clad shoulder. The dog youkai was growing uncomfortable under the Lady's close scrutiny, never having been subjected to such by a human before, especially not at this close range. Plus her scent was distracting him. He couldn't figure out precisely what it was, but it wasn't unpleasant like most mortals he had ran into.

"Amazing," she whispered softly, reaching out unthinkingly to touch the sable fur, her only thought to make physical contact to prove to herself that the demon before her was real.

She didn't need any fever induced delusions right now.

The other guard made to intercept her, not trusting that this human wouldn't try and harm his comrade. Even out here at their somewhat isolated post they had heard about the miko that had accompanied Lord Sesshoumaru home. Getting purified wasn't high on their wish list at all.

However, before he could even make it to her side Akito got there before him, lightly clasping the elbow of the hand hovering near the nervous warrior, pulling her towards the door gently.

"Lady Kagome, you must wish to bathe so you can then get some rest after your long journey," his voice brought her out of her momentary stupor.

Blushing in slight mortification, she laughed sheepishly, casting the tense dog demon an apologetic look. She also noticed that the other one had come a lot closer while she was preoccupied with the other youkai.

"Sorry about that! I don't know what came over me." Waving her hands in a placating manner, she added, "I guess I was just surprised to see another dog demon. You see, I've only ever come across Lord Sesshoumaru so assumed he must be the only one."

"No harm done, Lady," he answered with relief, happy to have evaded her touch. For a moment there he had thought she might try to zap him, and being burnt to a crisp was never fun.

"Oh please, call me Kagome," she pleaded with the trio. At first she had been flattered, but now she was beginning to feel uncomfortable with the title. She was no aristocrat, no person of royal blood to make these proud creatures defer to her as if she were.

The demons shared a look with one another, something she couldn't identify passing between them. She finally got a good glimpse of the last youkai, but other than his coloring she could not tell what type of demon he might be.

A pair of blonde eyebrows, a few strands of the light colored hair trailing in his black eyes. Well, not exactly black. They were just the deepest brown she had ever seen, the irises almost blending in completely with the slitted pupils.

He almost looked human, it she hadn't been able to sense the jaki coming from him, or the otherworldly beauty all the demons possessed.

"That is kind of you to offer, Lady, but we really could not," the dog demon answered for all three of them.

A puzzled frown wrinkled her brow. "Why not?"

"Lord Sesshoumaru has instructed for all of us to address you as Lady Kagome, and until he orders otherwise we shall not call you by your given name," Akito explained, once more urging the human towards the doors. Who would have thought it would take this long just to get her to enter the damn place?

Letting herself be dragged along by the kitsune, she glanced back at the guards that were watching them with interest, hearing the creak of one of the large doors being opened. A wave of heat assailed her, but she still didn't look ahead to where it was coming from, instead smiling in their direction.

"It was nice meeting you two! What were your names?"

Standing to attention as though faced with a superior officer, the fair-haired one bowed and said, "Musashi Junyo, at your service Lady." The other one mirrored his motions, replying, "Sora Sakamoto."

Smiling pleasantly at them, Kagome said as Akito pulled her passed the threshold, "Nice to meet you, Sora and Musashi. I'll come get you in a little while after I am finished." And with that she disappeared inside, the heavy door closing behind her.

Musashi gave Sora an uneasy expression, taking up post on his side of the doors. "Did we just enter into semi-polite conversation with a miko?"

Nodding, a bit of a shell-shocked cast to his features, the dog demon said, "Yes, I think we did." He shifted uncomfortably, his clawed hand tightening on the slim pole of the glaive he carried. "Do you think she can be trusted?"

A shadow of deep consideration marred Musashi's face, his shimmery eyes trailing to the closed door. "I'm not sure. But if Lord Sesshoumaru is willing to allow her access to the grounds and place Akito at her side then she can't be un-trustworthy, can she?"

Sora thought it over, tapping one finger against his chin. "Hmmm... I would tend to agree with that assumption." Catching Musashi's eyes with his own, he added, "Besides, she seems nice enough."

Musashi grinned mischievously, a devilish spark flashing in his dark orbs. "You say that now, but I saw how scared you were when it looked like she was going to touch you."

Annoyance caused a scowl to draw Sora's black eyebrows together, his fangs flashing a bit when he growled, "I wasn't scared! She just startled me." Straightening his shoulders with exaggerated dignity, he turned to stare out down the path that led from the royal hot springs. "I'm not used to humans approaching me with such ease. It was disconcerting."

Taking up a similar stance, Musashi nodded, letting the issue lie for the moment. "Do you think she is going to be here long?"

Silence filled the air between the two youkai, a stray burst of wind flowing passed them, ruffling their uniforms and Sora's tail.

The dog demon gazed out into the garden, the sun sinking into the horizon making the area looked as though it were ablaze. At last, he answered a little hesitantly, "I don't know. I just don't know."

The two friends once more fell into silence, each lost in their own thoughts as to how long the miko would be staying at the castle, and more importantly, what her very presence there meant.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Kagome, unaware of the conversation being held by the two demons she had just met, was taking in her new surroundings with wide eyes, her rosy lips parted in awe.

Akito brought her fully into the huge open room, releasing his hold on her arm once they reached the inner entrance to where the hot springs were located. Turning, he smiled inwardly at the awe-struck lines of the miko's expressive face, her blue-grey eyes impossibly large as they fell on different things in the room.

She scanned the area with growing delight, the moist heat of the place already making her hair slightly damp, fuzzing the long tresses a bit. The miko was a little envious to see that the kitsune's own colorful locks remained sedately placed about his proud head, the humidity not bothering him at all.

Damn, was there nothing that could make demons look less than exemplary? It was annoying as hell.

The room was a lot larger than it had looked outside. The walls rose with grand elegance from their bases rooted in the dirt ground, their creamy color making everything seem more open and inviting. The ceiling was open, supported by huge wooden beams that arced under the shingled roof they lay under, the constant condensation given off by the heated water not seeming to wear on them at all. The floor she was currently standing on was made of the same smooth stones that the inner courtyard was crafted from, their pristine surfaces patterned in sakura symbols all around the large pool that lay in the center of the room. Closer to the hot spring were rough boulders dotted with sporadic green vegetation, the emerald plants looking like jewels against the dark background.

What really caught her interest though was the size of the hot spring itself. Never in all her travels with Inu Yasha had she seen one as large as this. It was bigger than an Olympic-sized pool, and as she stepped closer to peer down into its depths, she would bet just as deep in some places as well. Kagome could easily picture a transformed Sesshoumaru being able to lay down in the giant fixture, not having a problem getting his fur clean at all.

She was brought from her thoughts when Akito's cool voice spoke from behind her, making her turn to face him. He was standing by where the front door was, motioning with his spear towards the back. She followed the line his spear had made, listening to his words.

"There is a back entrance that way which leads out into the gardens. You probably won't need to use it tonight, but in case you come back here again you will at least know it is there." Fixing the back of her nodding head with a serious stare, he continued, putting emphasis on his words. "If you do decide to venture out make sure that either I, Sora, or Musashi accompany you, Lady. It is not safe to go wandering about on your own."

Those sobering words made Kagome feel a little deflated. It made her remind herself that even though this place looked like eden there were more than a few stray asps slithering about, lying in wait for the unwary.

Such as the traitor that was hiding in Sesshoumaru's midst.

"Thank you, Akito. I will remember that." Her voice was tired, lacking the energetic quality it had held when she'd addressed the two guards.

It made the fox demon wonder why his words would have such an effect on the human. It wasn't like this was all surprising news.

Kagome dropped her heavy pack to the earthen floor with a 'thud', sighing in relief at having the weight taken from her slight body. She noticed that she could breathe a bit easier in the humid air, the steaminess breaking up the congestion in her sinuses.

Thank Kami for that! Now, if she could just get rid of this sore throat....

Suddenly, something occurred to her. Smiling, she asked Akito, "Do you think you could do me a favor, Akito?"

He bowed. "Of course, Lady. You have but to ask."

She shifted her feet a bit, running her hand through her hair, a customary nervous habit. "Umm....do you think you could bring Ah Un here?"

One navy eyebrow arched, his iceberg eyes showing the first real emotion she had ever seen in them. Puzzlement.

"Might I ask why, Lady?" His tone clearly said he had no idea why she would ask for such a thing. "Is it for more protection perhaps? I can assure you that Musashi and Sora can be trusted. Sora himself is a distant cousin to Lord Sesshoumaru."

Her own raven eyebrows rose into her bangs. "Really? I didn't know that." She filed that information away for later use. "Actually, it isn't because I feel unsafe." Giving him a wink she said, " In fact, this is the most protected I have ever felt in my entire life. The reason I ask for him is because I wanted to...to bathe the dragon youkai."

Her eyes trailed away from his towards the end of her sentence, the girl clearly embarrassed by her request.

"I see," he said flatly, understanding clear on his face. Personally, he was a bit glad that at least someone was finally going to give that demon a good scrubbing. He being one of the few youkai in Lord Sesshoumaru's service to have a heightened sense of smell, it was always unpleasant whenever he was close to the dragon. Seriously, he didn't know how his master could stand it. But then he also kept Jaken close to him, so....

Bowing, he said as he turned to leave, "I shall send him with haste, Lady. I'll just have Musashi and Sora open the doors and let him in."

Already kicking off her tennis shoes and removing her socks, she called to his retreating back, "Thanks Akito-kun!" Not even noticing what she had called him, too busy shedding her jacket.

The arctic youkai faltered in his steps before he continued on.

Did she just call him Akito-kun?

Shaking his head at the oddness of humans, especially the females of that species, he let himself out into the cool night, ignoring the snickering coming from his right where Sora was laughing at him.

Damn dog demons and their hearing. Now how would he live this down?

Sighing, he set off to find Ah Un, wanting to complete his task quickly as possible. He thought it best if Lady Kagome was safely ensconced in her rooms before it got too late, more youkai returning from their scouting missions as the evening lengthened, thus learning about their new guest.

Spotting the dragon off in the corner of his meadow, Akito smirked evilly, his iridescent eyes flashing in the waning light.

One good thing, at least he could pass on the babysitting of his new 'charge' to the other youkai for a while. Not to mention whatever concoction she ended up cleaning his scaly hide with it would be better than his own natural odor.

Ah Un eyed the uncharacteristically happy arctic kitsune warily.

"Ah Un, my friends...."

That was when the scaly demon knew he was in trouble.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Kagome stepped down into the hot water, gasping a little at how the warm liquid made her skin prickle a little in discomfort before acclimating itself to the new temperature. She was wearing her bathing suit again, this time putting her hair up with some chopsticks she had found towards the bottom of her bag.

Speaking of which, she had all but turned the over-stuffed thing on its head, dumping the contents out onto the stone covered part of the floor. The girl had done it because she couldn't remember everything she had brought with her this time, and was looking for some Niquil to take later. What she'd discovered as she dug through jeans, canisters of food, a pot, some underwear here and there,was a little boom-box that operated off batteries. She remember that it was a gift from Souta last year. Her little brother thought she was falling behind on keeping up with the new music coming out, so bought her the little disc player/radio and made a habit of burning cds for her whenever she was gone.

Digging a little further, the miko had seen the plastic gleam of the multi-colored jewel cases he used, about six in varying shades held together with a rubberband. Setting those to the side along with the electronic equipment, she then kept looking until she came across her first aid box, giving a happy sigh when she opened it to find the bottle of thick red liquid. Putting that with her pile of bathing implements and towels Kagome had then proceeded to pick them up and place them in easy reach on a boulder next to the front of the hot spring.

Sloshing through the water, that was currently swirling about her thighs, she took the piece of rubber from around the cds and began flipping through them. She stopped on one that said "To Delve In Fantasy" in dark green ink. One eyebrow rose in speculation as she opened the peridot case.

Who would have thought her miscreant little brother had a poetic streak in him.

Sneezing, she sniffled while opening the top of the dark grey cd player and inserted the disc into the machine. Pressing the play button, she left the side of the spring, venturing out deeper so she could begin washing her body, work the kinks out of her muscles.

The water felt heavenly on her sore joints, soothing away the aches of before. She didn't submerge herself fully, instead deciding to wait until after she finished with Ah Un before washing her own hair. That way she wouldn't be running about with wet hair any more than necessary.

Coming to halt once she was balancing on her toes only, the smoothness of the bottom of the hot spring feeling like marble, Kagome looked around her again. Her eyes stopped on a torch that was hanging on the wall. She had previously not seen it, too busy focusing on the pool of water before her to wonder how it was that the place was illuminated without electricity.

Of course. Torches.

She could have slapped herself on the head, if she didn't think the action would make her little headache worse. That was one thing that hadn't diminished since she had come in here. It didn't feel like one of her migraines coming on, but it was irritating enough to make her wish it would just go away.

A low grumble behind her made the miko spin in the water, her arms waving beside herself to keep her body afloat. She smiled when she saw it was only Ah Un, standing on the edge of the spring, his eyes a little wary and questioning.

Making her way over to him, she said cheerfully, "Hi there, Ah Un!"

The dragon answered with a low growl much like the one he gave Rin whenever she first approached him, Un turning his head to the side at seeing what the miko was wearing.

Kagome laughed, the expression on the dragon's face funny to her. Now in touching distance, she plucked lightly at one black strap of the clingy material. "Wondering what this is?"

Un nodded his head, extending his long neck to sniff at her shoulder, his warm breathe tickling her neck, making the miko giggle and squirm.

"It's called a bathing suit. We humans in the future wear them so that we don't blind others with our naked bodies."

Ah grunted as though he was scoffing at her words, making her laugh again. Shaking a finger in his direction as Un now started nipping at the stretchy fabric lightly to see what it was made of, she said with mock seriousness, "Now listen here, young man. If you saw some of the people in my time era you would see what a blessing these things are!"

He still looked unconvinced, but soon his attention was turned to what Un was doing, growling at his counterpart as though asking after his actions.

Kagome, starting to get worried the dragon would accidentally break the strap, thus leaving her with nothing to bathe in, gently pushed his face away from her shoulder, giving his forehead a final stroke before backing up a bit. She watched as Ah Un shared a look with one another, as though having a silent conversation.

She wondered if the two could understand each other's thoughts. After all, they did share the same body....

Shrugging it aside, her attention turned to the cd player when she heard the strains of one of her favorite songs begin to float through the air. The youkai heard the sounds too, swiveling his heads to look at the foreign object with interest.

Pointing one wet arm towards it, she explained, "That's what is called a cd player. It makes music come out of the two screened sides, and you can control how loud it is with the nobs on top."

Kagome was sure that if Ah could have he would have arched an eyebrow at her in speculation. It was clear that particular part of the demon was the more reserved of the two, Un being the ever curious one who was trying to sniff it from the distance he was at, his large nostrils flaring with the effort.

Waving her fingers at Ah, she said, "Alright, it's time for you two to get in here so I can give you a bath."

That got Un's attention, his yellow eyes sharp with what looked like uneasiness. Ah just gave her a look as though she were crazy.

She jutted her lower lip out, pouting at the two playfully. "Awwww....come on guys! It isn't bad in here, I promise." Smirking, she splashed a little water onto their front, causing the youkai to back up hastily to avoid further soakage. Laughing, she called in a sing-song voice, "Don't make me come get you."

They growled lightly at her, non-threatening, a little bit of what she thought was a scoff in their voices.

Arching an eyebrow, she put her hands on her hips. "Oh really? Well, fine by me. I'll just come and get you." With that she began hoisting herself out of the water, the air inside the room not cold, but still causing goose bumps to pop up on her exposed skin.

Rubbing her arms as she came towards the demon who was silently waiting where he stood, the miko exclaimed, "Ugh, is it just me or is it cold in here?"

Un shared a look with Ah, both of them aware that it was anything but cold in the room.

Drawing up next to Ah, she draped a companionable arm over his great neck, his scales digging into her soft flesh, leaving immediate imprints. Leaning her wet body against his side she began tugging at him, trying to get him to go with her.

"Come on, guys. The sooner you get in there the sooner you get to go back out," she tried to reason with the obstinate youkai who's clawed feet were still firmly planted to the smooth stones. After a few more pulls, Kagome gave up on the idea of forcing the huge dragon to follow her, panting a little from her efforts.

Ah gave her a smug look, mirth dancing clearly in Un's eyes as he swung his head around to look at her.

Scowling with fake anger, Kagome moved to stand in front of him, her hands on her hips again. "Laughing at me, huh? Well get it in while you can, guys. I'll find a way to get you in that water yet."

Chewing on her thumbnail, her eyes were drawn to the pile of her belongings littering the floor, coming to a stop at seeing the bright white edge of a Cookies N Cream bar.

Clapping her hands in delight, she gave Ah Un a smirk of triumph as she went to retrieve it.

"Ha! I have a secret weapon you guys won't be able to resist!" Un rolled his glowing eyes, Ah grunting, completely unimpressed with her words.

Grabbing up the sweet, she turned back to them while opening it, noticing with a grin how their eyes lit up when they could smell that it was food in her hand.

Un leaned his neck out towards her, sniffing deeply the whole time. Waving it back in forth a little out of his reach, she peeled back the foil wrapper.

"Doesn't this look yummy? Come on, you know what you some...." she edged backwards towards the water as she spoke, noticing with a sense of victory that the dragon was following, trying to reach the candy.

"That's it, just a little more..." she coaxed, checking behind her shoulder quickly to make sure she wasn't going to fall in by accident.

No, she still had about a foot to go.

Gazing back at the fast approaching youkai, she took a bite off one corner, acting as though it was the best thing she had ever tasted.

"Mmmm....this is so great! Don't you guys wish you could have some?"

Un growled a little, Ah now stretching out as well to try and take the treat from her hand, causing her to laugh at their avarice.

Carefully, she stepped back into the water, still keeping them in sight as she did. The dragon came to the very edge and stopped, eyeing her, the candy, and the liquid with dawning understanding.

One side of her mouth tilted in a knowing smirk. "That's right. If you want it, you have to get in here and get a bath."

Ah leaned his head back, clearly balking at her plan. Un looked back at him, a pleading growl flitting from his throat. His counterpart looked at him for a few moments before sighing and lowering his head in defeat. Kagome could have sworn she saw a smile play about Un's lips when they all but jumped into the spring, making her scramble frantically out of the way so she wouldn't accidentally get crushed.

Water leaped up on all sides of the pool, sloshing out in messy puddles onto the earth and stone along the perimeter. Thank goodness it missed her stuff that was on that boulder. At least she had been smart enough to get that well out of the way so no water could get to them.

Wiping the hot water droplets from her now soaked face, she coughed a little, squinting her eyes towards where she felt a tugging at her hand. Vision clearing, she could see Un lipping at the candy, his entire body covered in a thin layer of water. Ah had a bedraggled look to him, his yellow eyes disgruntled, his hair scraggly along his neck.

Chuckling, she withdrew the bar of white chocolate, crumpling up the wrapper into a ball and throwing it to the side before breaking it in half and handing one to each youkai. Un gobbled his up quickly, his forked purple tongue peaking out to lick the residue on his lips. Ah ate his more sedately, calmly chewing the treat with as much grace as any well-mannered guest.

Shaking her head at their antics, she moved over to retrieve her soap and washcloth, changing the cd now that it had ended. This time she chose one labeled "Groove", putting he yellow disc into the machine and pressing the play button before taking her cleaning tools over to the waiting demon.

As she was working up a good lather in the blue washcloth she had in her hand, the first song came on. When she realized what it was, she laughed in delight, one of the first real laughs she had partaken in a long time.

Ah Un looked back at the girl, puzzled as to what she would find so funny. Ah leaned back to sniff at the flowery smelling soap in her hand, his nostrils flaring a bit as the scent invaded his olfactory system. Still chuckling, she stuck the bar under one shoulder strap, keeping the slippery implement in place by using the material and her body. She was sure if she accidentally dropped it in this huge hot spring she would never be seeing it again any time soon.

She could just see Sesshoumaru or some other demon coming in here to use the hot spring, unaware of what lay under the water. Then accidentally stepping onto it and falling into the water as they lost their footing.

This sent her into another fit of laughter, her abused lungs protesting the action, making her cough. Groaning, Kagome regained her breathe, patting the worried face of Ah before saying in a hoarse voice, "I'm fine. Just a little cough."

Taking up her soap covered wash cloth, she began running firm circles over the dragon's bumpy hide. Listening to the song, she began swaying from side to side, giving Ah Un a wink as they continued to watch what she was doing. Moving to scrub at his shoulders, she began singing.

"You got me lifted, feeling so gifted....suga how'd you get so fllllyyyy......suga suga how'd you get so flllyyyy...."

Ah Un watched the miko's antics with interest, never having seen one sing and dance like this one before.

Sharing a look with Un, Ah's eyes seemed to transmit the same message that his counterpart was thinking.

Would Kagome give them more candy after she was done peeling off their hide with her rag and soap, her off-key singing ringing in their ears?

They thought they should get some compensation for being made to put up with such torture.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *


	21. Search

It was a hell of a lot harder to sleep alone than it should have been, Sesshoumaru thought grimly as he woke from fitful slumber in the isolation and silence of his own room.

A few days— he'd spent just a few days crammed into Kagome's absurdly small bed with her soft, feminine form cuddled close against him. He'd hated the intrusion. He'd been sure he did.

Then why was it that all through this endless night he'd tossed and turned, found himself reaching out in his sleep, nerves ragged when he didn't find her?

His concern was doubtless some latent germ of chivalry the dog demon had been infected with. Sesshoumaru had been tormented by hazy impressions that he was still trapped in Kagome's small room in her time era instead of safe within his own pristine quarters and, despite his imprisonment, was reluctant to see the woman dumped unceremoniously on the floor. The fear that he'd somehow knocked her out of the bed was the only reason he kept searching for her in his sleep. After all, it couldn't be gentlemanly form to allow the woman who'd saved one's life to bruise herself in such a fashion.

The Taiyoukai should have been damned relieved when he awoke to the gleaming bare white walls of his bedchamber, the spartan-plain armoire standing at attention in the corner. But the night's ordeal had left him exhausted and in a most precarious temper, a decidedly unpleasant circumstance for one who prided himself on both his self-control and his ability to function on impossibly little sleep.

He'd cultivated those two habits since childhood. Advisors of the Taisho family had packed his head from morning till night with unorthodox lessons, pouring insights and information into Sesshoumaru's mind in such a relentless deluge that the pup had often felt he was drowning.

He had never regretted the slumber time he lost when other children were dreaming of useless pursuits like fighting great battles or playing hero to some country. To a pup who owned nothing except a sharp intellect and the information in his head, the night alone had seemed to belong to him.

Even as a mature youkai, Sesshoumaru watched countless moons arc silver across the sky, seen an eternity of stars sparkle, fade, die. Yet after everything that had transpired during the past week, he'd thought for once he would be able to lose himself in oblivion, sleep decently if only from the sheer exhaustion and the familiarity of being back in his own bed. Even the threat of assassins shouldn't have had any power over him. He had a warrior's instincts, that lifesaving ability to spring from dead sleep to battle readiness between one heartbeat and the next.

After all, he had gone through hours of meetings while taking back control of the palace, conversing with Lord Daija on all the changes that had happened in his absence. Later, while bathing, he had Jaken brief him on what the Phoenix youkai had accomplished in the short period he was gone, learning that now many of his indentured soldiers idolized the demon for his kindness towards them.

Hero-worship really did disgust him.

But that was not the reason for his lack of rest this evening either.

Only one thing had possessed the power to trouble his sleep and turn his feather mattress into a bed that might as well have been stuffed with thorns.

Kagome Higurashi.

Ignoring the throb of his shoulder, the stitches still there since the miko hadn't been around to take them out, Sesshoumaru dragged the back of his hand across his gritty eyelids, and levered himself to a sitting position on the bed.

Blast the woman. She was like a nettle, prickling a person's skin until their nerves were raw. Yet, at the same time, he still got a measure of comfort from her presence, her scent a balm to his worn mind. The time spent with her, taking tea upon their return, was the only instance this day that he had relaxed fully, not weighed down with responsibilities.

But what the devil had he done once she had asked to stay at his castle with him? Had he been sensible? Bundled her off with some food and pushed the miko out the front gates of his palace? No. The Taiyoukai had let the woman outmaneuver him again. Although, if he was being honest with himself, the dog demon would acknowledge that he had been the one to tell her she could remain here.

In fact, he'd set her up in the room just down the hall from his, putting Akito at her door to guard her. Sesshoumaru had _let_ Kagome stay.

He smirked to himself. _Let_ her? Hellfire, as if anyone could get rid of her! And yet, damn the miko and his own growing foolishness, some part of him was glad she was nearby. Close enough so that he could keep her safe until those who plotted against him were caught. And close enough so that he could unravel whatever Seiryn had meant about her being not fully miko or human.

Bracing himself for the unpleasant task of working the morning stiffness out of his wounded leg, he swung his limbs over the edge of the bed and got to his feet, his tail trailing behind him. The instant he was changed into fresh clothes he would have her summoned, so that he could lay out some simple rules for her safety, check and see if her health was improving. The Taiyoukai had no delusions. Kagome had the battle instincts of a day-old fawn.

Grimacing, he made his way to his washstand and peered into the mirror. He lowered his eyebrows in puzzlement. Why the hell was he smiling?

Barely half an hour passed before he was ready, garbed in his usual white outfit, forgoing the armor since he was home. The image that stared back at him from the looking glass was reassuringly familiar. Lean, striped cheekbones, silver hair flowing over his shoulders and down his back, amber eyes that betrayed nothing. He could almost believe that his encounter with the assassins and a miko guardian angel hadn't altered him at all.

Feeling as if he'd regained his grasp on something vital, the youkai strode into his study that was connected to his rooms by a door. A sleepy-eyed Jaken sprang to attention.

"Good— good morning, Lord Sesshoumaru," he squawked, clutching his staff with a tight hand, fixing his little hat with the other. His bulbous eyes gazed at his master with open adoration. "I decided to sleep here last night, My Lord, in case you needed anything this morning." He puffed his chest out, proud of himself and his fortitude in serving the Taiyoukai.

Sesshoumaru eyed the diminutive demon coldly, saying in frosty tones, "Solicitous as ever, Jaken." Ignoring the proud gleam that entered his servant's eyes, he ordered, "Summon the miko and Akito. Tell her I wish to see her here at once."

With a hasty bow the toad demon all but ran from the room, his little legs pumping as fast as they would go. Sesshoumaru could hear the slapping of his webbed feet on the floorboards as Jaken ran down the hallways, hurrying to accomplish his task.

Tuning the sound out, he walked over to his desk, sorting through the pile of letters that had arrived while he was away. Most business had already been attended to by the capable Lord Daija, but a commander needed to be aware of everything that had transpired in his absence— especially when said absence involved a plot to kill him.

He was absorbed in an order for supplies when he heard the frantic steps of someone running down the hall. His muscles tensed. Such unseemly haste never boded well. Squaring his shoulders, he lay his hand flat atop the stack of papers, smoothing every ripple of unease from his face until it was undisturbed as a mountain lake.

Jaken burst in, bowing, his huge eyes round with distress. "Lord Sesshoumaru. I went to the human's rooms as you ordered. But when I knocked, there was no answer, and Akito wasn't anywhere about. I— I knew you would be most displeased if I failed to return with her, so I opened the door, but—"

A chill trickled down Sesshoumaru's spine, his voice ice-hard. "For Kami's sake. I'm aging here, Jaken. Just say whatever it is you have to say."

The little demon evaded his master's gaze, his hands around the staff twisting on the wood in their grasp. His voice was particularly high when he said, "She's gone, My Lord."

"Gone?" he arched one silvery eyebrow at him.

Jaken flinched. "I— I'm afraid so, My Lord." The youkai shifted on his feet as if the floor had suddenly become as hot as a frying pan. "Perhaps she wandered off. You know humans are an unpredictable lot, never so much as a by-your-leave and—"

"I hardly think my guest needs to ask by-your-leave of any youkai in this castle save me." Sesshoumaru pierced him with a glare so sharp it should have drawn blood.

"Y— your guest?" If the little demon had taken a dive headlong from the pot to the fire, he couldn't have looked more aghast.

Sesshoumaru frowned. It had been close to midnight when he first informed Akito and Lord Daija that the miko was to be considered his guest, insuring her a fairly safe passage through his halls. He'd expected the gossip to rage through the palace like an epidemic. Yet perhaps it hadn't if this fool dared to insult the girl his Lord had specified was to be treated like a youkai of the high court. Cutting through Jaken's loud squawking, he said coldly, "It is true. Kagome is to be accorded the same respect you would give to any Lady of high social stature."

"Meaning no disrespect, Lord Sesshoumaru." He bowed deeply, over and over again, his hat becoming askew from the violent movements. Giving the Taiyoukai a pleading look, he continued. "But even if she is your guest, she must be— I mean you would never tolerate irresponsible. . ." he trailed off with a helpless gesture of one hand.

Jaken seemed, at last, to have the wit to realize he was only digging himself in deeper. He swallowed hard, flinging himself into the fray in one last, desperate attempt to rectify his bumbling. "She— she must be somewhere in the keep, My Lord. I'm certain she's safe enough. Nothing ill has happened to her."

The fool was a hell of a lot more optimistic than Sesshoumaru was. Even more disturbing was the fact that the little youkai must have seen the Taiyoukai's nervousness or he would never have tried to reassure him the way he had.

The dog demon rose to his feet with a deliberation that belied the sharp edge of panic carving his vitals.

Kagome, wandering about the castle, hopefully in the company of the arctic kitsune, though probably having slipped his guard as soon as she was able. She no doubt was walking about oblivious, among a keep full of youkai trained from the cradle to have nothing but scorn for humans. Soldiers who had been mocked and spat upon, defied and ambushed by hardheaded villagers without the wit to realize they were bleeding and dying generation after generation in a cause that had been lost centuries ago.

As if that wasn't bad enough, Kagome was sick and marked as the woman who had been brought home with him. It made a region about his heart clench at thinking that the youkai who had tried to kill him, the same demons that she had thwarted, could be stalking her right now. The bastards would take great pleasure in killing her for the girl's interference.

For a second, part of him clamored to raise a general alarm, have every creature in the keep search for her. But he dared not have even one soldier attempt to find her. To do so would be to reveal a vulnerability that chilled him. Despite the general hatred of humans among his warriors, no one would dare show the least disrespect to the Lord's own guest. And as for his assassins— if she was safe now with Akito, his excessive reaction would mark her as a certain target next time. Not to mention the fact that once she was found, probably tending a stray's hurt paw, the whole thing would be damned embarrassing.

"Remain here, Jaken, in case the girl comes. I believe I will take a tour of the grounds. It seems that some improvements have been done to the training hall while I was gone." He strode with measured grace to the door, ignoring the groveling servant, focused on leaving to find the missing human.

"Yes, My Lord."

Pausing on the threshold, he said over his shoulder, "Should the human turn up here, Jaken, you will make certain she remains."

"Yes, My Lord!" he piped, standing up and taking a stance as though he was a guard at his post.

With a nod, Sesshoumaru strode out into his castle, quickly traversing the halls, walking out into the morning sun. It dazzled him, blinded him for a moment. He glanced around, taking in the sight of the uniformed youkai going about their duties, wondering where the devil to begin looking for one lost woman.

The stables perhaps? She would be attracted to the beasts kept inside, wishing to coddle the animals with soft words and gentle caresses.

In the dim, musty confines of the barn, he glimpsed several servants cleaning out stalls, another mending tack. In the corner, a frightened stable boy was attempting to tend to Ah Un, the dragons' eyes glaring at the youth with menace. The youkai bared its teeth at the lad, doubtless waiting for a chance to take a bite.

The Taiyoukai felt a stab of amusement, well acquainted with his mount's penchant for picking on the new grooms.

"Have you seen the Lady Kagome, soldier?"

Sesshoumaru's voice so startled the youngster that he dropped his pitchfork that he had been holding the dragon youkai away with. Seeing a chance, Ah nipped him. With a yelp of pain, the young youkai came to attention well out of reach of those strong fangs. Sesshoumaru could have sworn that Un was laughing.

"Y— your guest? Yes, My Lord. She was here, oh, an hour ago. Kissing this hellborn dragon like it was a newborn kitten. And the youkai was docile under her attention, that was why I volunteered to tend to him this morning." He gave an injured sniff, bending down to retrieve his pitchfork. "He seemed tame enough. Who would have guessed?"

"Who indeed," the Taiyoukai drawled with an alarming sense of relief. Kagome was safe, just wandering about. He'd put a stop to such nonsense the instant he found her.

"I'd heard tell that mikos were very persuasive when it came to handling animals, but I guess I never quite believed it until now. Do you think it's a spell she worked on him— "

"Doubtless the poor beast is bewitched," Sesshoumaru said. Kami knew, the woman had managed to muddle up his own wits something fierce. Breathing in deeply he noticed that his mount now smelled like the soap that Kagome loved so well. He grimaced. Was he never to get away from that odor? "Did she mention where she was going next?"

The youngster scratched his unruly short green hair, his grey eyes thoughtful. "Somewhere on the other side of the castle, My Lord. Shurin was taking her."

"Shurin?" Sesshoumaru's stomach clenched, the vaguest vestiges of amusement dying. Even Kagome couldn't be so reckless as to go off with that rain child, could she? She'd faced him down out in the meadow, seen him and his comrade in full battle regalia. She knew it was likely that Shurin, despite his youthful appearance, was neck-deep in the plot to kill him.

The Taiyoukai was appalled to see the stable lad staring at him, an odd expression in his steel eyes. "He was showing her all around the palace grounds with every semblance of respect," the young demon piped up, rubbing the sore place on his arm where Ah had bitten him. "You never need to worry for a Lady when he's about, Lord Sesshoumaru."

Hellfire, the scamp was trying to soothe the dog demon. Had Sesshoumaru really slipped that far?

Fighting back alarm, he strode out of the stables, his amber gaze searching the bustle of the army barracks. It should be simple enough to pick out a human woman in the midst of the warriors, shouldn't it?

Leg throbbing, pulse far too fast for comfort, he made his way through the confusion, stopping to breathe in deeply here and there, searching for her scent. He'd nearly reached the other edge of the compound when a trace of apples mixed with vanilla caught his attention. Turning his head, he saw that it lead towards the infirmary.

All throughout his search he had also noticed Shurin's along with Akito's scents were in the same direction as the miko had gone. However, he couldn't tell if his personal guard was with the other two or not.

Cursing himself for a fool, Sesshoumaru hastened to the isolated building, constructed far enough away from the rest to guard against contagion. It had been all but empty of late, save for the few injuries that happened during training. Quiet, nearly deserted. A place where few would question or be alarmed if they heard a scream...

If Shurin had dared to hurt her. . . The mere possibility made something poisonous— anger, dread, and resolve— knot beneath Sesshoumaru's ribs. He flung open the door to the building and stalked inside with his usual sedate grace, ready to flay Shurin alive.

The instant he entered, his nose was assaulted with her calming fragrance, along with that of the kitsune and Shurin's. A tinkling wave of feminine laughter floated to his pointed ears as he walked further into the large open space of the main infirmary.

Kagome. For an instant, he feared he would murder the woman himself.

Forcing every wire-taut muscle in his body to relax, the Taiyoukai paced with lazy strides down the center isle, the small cots lining each wall bare, clean white sheets marring their surfaces. Sunlight poured in from slatted windows high up near the ceiling, fresh air wafting in every once in a while.

Following the direction of the sound, he soon came upon a small group towards the end of the long room. What he saw was more infuriating than anything he could have imagined. Kagome and Shurin were sitting on the bed of a female demon that had white bandages wrapped over her left eye, a shock of orange hair flowing in waves down her back. The one eye that was visible was alight with mirth, the cherry iris shimmering as Shurin was telling a story with great animation. Akito, he saw, was standing towards the foot of the bed, his eyes watching the goings on with indifference, the spear standing at attention at his side.

The kistune noticed him first, turning his head to regard his master with icy eyes, bowing when amber orbs clashed with his. Sesshoumaru waved his hand for his guard to rise, coming to stand behind Kagome, the girl and Shurin still too engrossed in his tale to pay attention to the new arrival. The youkai on the bed, however, suddenly became somber, her laughter fleeing to be replaced by fearful respect laced with awe. The Taiyoukai saw how the coarse brown blanket that covered her was being twisted in her clawed hands, the nails stabbing through the fabric.

Shurin kept on talking, his arms waving about in the air as he spoke.

"...and then the youkai lunged forward at me," this sentence was accompanied by an energetic bounce from the youth, one that jostled the patient and made Kagome giggle as she tried to keep her spot on the side of the bed. "But, being the great warrior that I am, I easily dodged it." He sat up proudly, a cocky grin on his face.

Before he could continue his tale, Sesshoumaru interjected, causing Shurin and Kagome to spin about quickly at the sound of his voice.

"I didn't know story telling was now part of the tasks I gave to you, Shurin."

Standing up quickly, the rain child executed a quick bow, his eyes earnest. "No, My Lord. That is to say, you never gave me that order, My Lord." He glanced sideways at the female youkai. "But Teisa looked like she was going to be stuck here for a while, and when Lady Kagome asked me to show her where the hospital was I saw no reason not to come check and see how she was doing."

Kagome smiled up at the Taiyoukai, seeming to be the only one unaware of his current mood. He swept his eyes over her, noticing how she was still pale, and now there were dark smudges under both blue-grey orbs, her breathing still a tad labored to his sharp ears. The miko was wearing her hair up with those ridiculous chopsticks, a black sweater encasing her body along with a pair of the jeans she liked so well. The dog demon inwardly frowned when he saw that she hadn't worn her jacket out in the brisk fall air, probably aggravating her sickness by doing so.

"Sesshoumaru!" she exclaimed with genuine gladness. The Taiyoukai winced at her use of his first name. She paused only long enough to stand and smooth the creases from her pants before she flew to his side. "How are you this morning? Shurin has been showing me all over your beautiful palace and he and I were helping Teisa—"

"Shurin, I thought I made myself clear last night when I told you I had no more need of a personal assistant. Your services are no longer necessary to me or to my guest."

Kagome's smile died, confusion clouding her face. Shurin looked as if he'd taken a sword thrust full in the chest, his eyes shadowed in pained puzzlement. An apt comparison, Sesshoumaru thought with bitter humor, considering that that was probably where the demon had instructed the assassins to aim.

Damn them both for looking so surprised. After all, there could be no other logical reason why Shurin would have been traveling with General Kaizon, could there?

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I thought you just meant that last night you wished to be left alone." Damn Shurin for looking so bewildered and hurt. Blast, he couldn't be mourning the loss of his post too grievously. The rain youkai had probably been horrified when he first got his assignment to serve the inscrutable Taiyoukai.

Besides, whatever had happened at Inu Yasha's Forest, it was Shurin who'd shown up towards the outer perimeters of the place, accompanied by a demon Sesshoumaru knew as an adversary. Any sane person would have been suspicious. And suspicion had a strange way of keeping one alive.

"Sesshoumaru, please."

His name again. Curse the woman! Her use of it made him feel stripped naked somehow. Kagome pressed his arm with one hand, the slender fingers delicate and fragile against the crisp haori sleeve. The other youkai watched the interplay with shock, never having seen anyone but Rin getting that close to their master. Even more surprising, that the dog demon was allowing it.

Her eyes were pleading when she spoke, her voice hoarse from her illness. "Shurin has been very kind, showing me all over the place, telling me how the castle works, the improvements you've made."

The fact that he might have escorted her ever so chivalrously off the nearest cliff obviously hadn't occurred to the woman. Even if Akito was with her, it was still possible that some misfortune could have fallen upon her. The fact that she was safe should have eased the tightness in Sesshoumaru's shoulders, softened the knot in his gut. Instead, he felt inexplicably angrier than ever.

"I fear I am less than convinced that Shurin is reliable, considering the fact that he deserted his post for at least a few days."

"I was searching for you, My Lord!" Shurin cried, hot spots of color on his cheeks.

High passion, earnestness, wounded pride? Or was it guilt, a desperate attempt to hide his culpability?

"Indeed. You have found me. Now, if you will excuse us?" he grasped Kagome's arm and marched her back to his chambers in silence, Akito trailing behind them quietly, despite her efforts to get him to speak. The last thing he wanted was for anyone to guess his present temper.

The instant he arrived at his study he released Kagome, curtly telling Jaken to leave and for Akito to wait outside, closing the door behind him. Once he was sure that they had privacy he rounded on her.

"How dare you go traipsing around my castle without my permission!"

"Your permission?" her spine stiffened so swiftly it was a miracle it didn't crack. Her eyes blazed at him, her hands balling into fists at her sides.

"What were you thinking? For Kami's sake, Shurin might well be one of the youkai who set up my assassination!" His amber eyes had a red ring around them, his slitted pupils tiny pinpricks of fury. The Taiyoukai all but bristled in anger, standing a few feet from her, his body tense.

He expected anger from her, outrage at his scorn. He would have welcomed it, an outlet for the coils of rage and— yes, damn it— worry that still bound him up inside. The last thing he wanted was for her mouth to soften, her eyes to fill with gentle knowing.

"I understand now. So that was what made you so mad," she spoke almost to herself, her hands relaxing. She crossed to him, grasping his hand between her own.

"Sesshoumaru, you needn't worry anymore about me."

"Needn't worry? What the— "

"Shurin had nothing to do with what happened at the Bone-eaters well. He would never hurt you." Kagome's words were said in a soothing tone, as if she was trying to calm him like he was an overwrought child. The woman actually dared to smile. "He idolizes you."

Sesshoumaru was unnerved by the knowledge that she'd guessed Shurin's involvement bothered him. That she seemed to have guessed how deeply his former personal aide's betrayal had cut— that was unbearable. He stiffened, drawing his hand away from her touch. "Did Shurin tell you this while he was escorting you about the castle? Pardon me for doubting, but I hardly think he'd discuss methods of assassination to entertain a Lady."

He'd managed to anger her that time! A fierce defensive light sparked in her eyes. "That boy could no more assassinate you than I could. You ask how I can be so certain? I know it. _Here_." She struck her fist against her heart. "Just as I knew you were in serious need of help in the well."

For an instant, just an instant, something in him reached out for the certainty that shone in her face, wanted to capture it, hold it. Believe. But decades of mistrust were too deeply ingrained. He shoved away the ridiculous impulse.

"I regret to remind you that I do not believe in fairy tales or bewitchings or reading people's hearts by one touch of the hand. And you can hardly expect me to trust your intuition about people, human, after you were rash enough to take me into your home." His voice was hard and unfeeling, making her frown darkly at him.

"Sesshoumaru, you are hurting yourself, and you are hurting that young demon by your stubbornness." Blue-grey eyes burned with emotion, her breathing rate a little unsteady from the extent of her feelings. "Perhaps you can pretend that you have a heart of ice, and the rest of the world will believe you. But I won't!" Her fierce words were lost in a fit of coughing that shook her tiny frame, her hand coming up to cover her mouth.

Sesshoumaru had just taken a step towards the human, his clawed hand raised as if to touch her hunched quaking shoulders, when a sharp knock sounded on the door.

Fisting his hand, he withdrew it, turning to face the entrance while calling out sharply, "Enter."

Akito quickly opened the door and came into the room, his icy eyes immediately straying to the human who was struggling to draw breathe. Coming to a halt beside the Taiyoukai, he sketched a quick bow before talking, keeping a watch on Kagome.

"My Lord, might I suggest I take the Lady to rest in her rooms? I believe there are medicines she has in the bag she carries which might help her."

Sesshoumaru nodded, the red ring departing from his amber irises, leaving a blank mask in its place.

"Yes, that would be wise, Akito."

By now Kagome's cough had lightened, the miko was leaning her hip against the edge of Sesshoumaru's desk, one arm supporting her listing body. The fox youkai grasped the elbow of the arm she was using to cover her mouth, gently tugging to get her attention.

Sesshoumaru watched his personal guard closely, noticing that within the short time the kit had been in the miko's presence he had already begun to treat her with more care than the Taiyoukai had seen the fox show anyone.

Kagome moved her hand to her sore throat, rubbing with firm pressure, trying to alleviate her discomfort. At the feel of someone touching her, she looked to the side seeing Akito staring down at her with a hint of concern.

"Lady, I think it best if you retire to your rooms for a while. The rest will improve your health and allow you to recuperate from this morning's excursions."

Nodding gratefully, she gave the kit a small grin, standing away from the desk. Her legs felt unsteady and her back was aching from the strength of her hacking, the ribs over the miko's lungs feeling abused. Swallowing, her voice was a harsh rasp when she said, "Thanks, Akito-kun."

Sesshoumaru ignored how the nickname irked him for some reason, his irritation growing at the way Akito kept a hold of the woman as the two made their way towards the door. When she came abreast of him she reached over to squeeze his hand, surprising the dog demon with the action.

Glancing into her upturned face, he saw how tired the girl looked.

Perhaps he should send for another healer. Even though Cheiro wasn't able to help her there had to be someone that could....

"Don't worry, Sesshoumaru. I'm fine. I'll just take some medicine and go to bed for a little while, okay? When I wake up we'll finish our conversation." The smile didn't quite reach her eyes, Kagome's body swaying a bit as she waited for his answer, causing the arctic youkai to lean her against him a little.

"You will have Akito bring you back here once you awaken," he stated in frigid tones, stepping out of her reach to take up residence behind his desk, turning his attention to the mountain or papers littering the surface. It was an effort not to look back after her as the two continued out of the room, the door closing quietly behind them.

Once enclosed and alone, Sesshoumaru dropped all pretenses of being interested in his paperwork, instead staring intently at the door, his ears straining to hear the girl's light footsteps fading down the hall to her room.

Damn, but he had almost felt another wave of worry when Kagome's health had deteriorated so quickly. He forgot just how fragile the human body was, any illness that a demon could brush off in hours taking days for the frail creatures to recuperate from. The ones that actually _did_ recover that is. It was not uncommon for humans in this day and age to fall victim to death by sickness.

The thought sent another chill up his spine.

No, he would not let that happen. In the worst case scenario he would simply take her back to the Well and shove her down it to her own time. He was positive that in her own era there would be more than enough technology to cure whatever was wrong with her.

The decision made, he settled back down to begin answering the correspondences from various demons.

However, as they day wore on, he was finding it increasingly difficult to concentrate, the state of one wayward human girl plaguing the Taiyoukai's thoughts.

Kami, but he cursed the day he ever came across the human.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *


	22. Competition

Kagome stumbled along beside Akito, letting the fox take the brunt of her weight, leaning on his arm for support. The distance from the Taiyoukai's chambers to her own was but a few feet. It might as well have been a thousand to the tired miko.

When they finally reached her door she moved away from the youkai, smiling up at him in gratitude as he released her arm.

"Thanks, Akito-kun. I can manage from here." She hardly recognized the sound of her own voice, the usual pleasant tones now rough.

Great. Just another wonderful trait of being sick. At the rate this was going she might end up losing the ability to speak for a few days. Not a particularly good thing at the moment.

This morning, after she'd woken up from about six hours of sleep (the Niquil had done its job), the girl had felt better. So good in fact, that when Akito informed her that Shurin wished to give her a tour of the grounds she'd readily accepted. But as the morning wore on and Kagome visited the different buildings of the Taisho palace, exhaustion began to settle in her bones. Which was one of the reasons Shurin had suggested they take a break for a while and keep Teisa company at the same time.

Sesshoumaru's arrival and subsequent anger had made Kagome mad, especially the way he'd embarrassed the rain youkai so thoroughly. Shurin's hurt expression kept flashing through the girl's mind making her feel bad for the youth.

The stubborn dog demon was making everyone suffer because of his damn paranoia.

Walking into the spacious room that Sesshoumaru had provided for her use, she slowly made her way over to the armoire against the far wall. She heard footsteps as her guard followed her into the chamber, a glance over one shoulder letting the miko know he stopped just after passing the threshold.

Coming to the stately piece of furniture, she opened its drawers, rummaging through the clothes she had placed there last night. In fact, the entire room was now littered with Kagome's belongings. Books were stacked on the low table beside the bed, an assortment of toiletries sat in a colorful group on the washstand, their strong scents reaching the kitsune even though their caps were all in place.

While the girl was busy finding something to change into, Akito took in the sight of feminine disarray. Since he'd come from a family lacking any female siblings he was unaccustomed to seeing such orderly chaos. There was even a pile of garments piled in the corner by the armoire, waiting to be washed. He also noticed that the bed was unmade, the heavy white blanket rumpled, her pillow lying at the foot of the bed looking like it would topple to the tatami covered floor any second.

The fox youkai never knew human women were so messy. At least, this one was.

A brazier warmed the large confines of the room, the temperature at a comfortable level. Off to the side was a door that led to a bathroom, but the only thing it housed was feudal Japan's idea of indoor plumbing.

Akito's icy eyes were drawn back to Kagome when the girl groaned, hugging a bundle of clothes in her arms, having found what she'd been looking for. With a pang of concern his sharp ears picked up the wheezy quality to her breathing. It sounded more labored than it had a few hours ago.

"Kami, I feel terrible," she said, pulling the chopsticks from her hair, the mass tumbling down in a raven waterfall to settle in waves down her back. Moving to place the hair accessories beside the bottles of lotion and shampoo, she glanced over to the watchful demon. "Being sick sucks, Akito-kun. Your body hurts, you look terrible and it lasts for days."

One navy eyebrow arched at her words. "Youkai very rarely contract such illnesses, Lady. Our regenerative capabilities usually preempt such an occurrence."

She grinned wryly, going to sit on her mattress, kicking off the odd shoes she wore while replying, "Of course. I keep forgetting that I'm surrounded by super beings that don't get bothered with little things like colds." Her white socks were shed and thrown towards the pile of dirty laundry, arcing slowly through the air to land far short of their target.

He watched the pathetic attempt, inwardly amused at how Kagome stuck her tongue out at the uncooperative clothing.

Sniffling, she put her elbows on her knees, rubbing her fingers in a circular motion at her temples.

"We are not completely impervious to ill health, Lady. In fact the entire castle came down with something a few weeks ago," his cold voice made her peek at the youkai through her bangs.

"That's right. I remember Sesshoumaru mentioning that to me." Blue-grey eyes shone with interest as she asked, "Did you ever find out what caused it?"

Silver-white bangs swayed against his cheekbones as Akito shook his head in the negative. "Unfortunately, no, Lady. Lord Sesshoumaru had a few soldiers search for a possible reason as to why we would be effected so strongly, but they have not yielded anything informative yet."

Dropping her hands to her lap, Kagome regarded him silently for a moment, absorbing the information.

However, she couldn't hold onto the thought long enough to really mull it over, her brain sluggish and not wanting to work. Giving up on any further attempts at analyzation, she reached down towards the head of her bed, retrieving her large yellow pack.

Hefting it onto the bed, she began sifting through its contents, saying as she did, "Akito-kun, do you think you could have someone wash my clothes for me? I would do it myself, but I don't think I am quite up to it."

He advanced into the room, bending down to collect the pieces of foreign cloth himself. The guard did not think it prudent to have lower servants invading the miko's privacy, spreading false gossip about the human. Balancing his spear under one arm, he cradled his soft burden with care, making sure his claws didn't catch on a flimsy scrap of material, the likes of which he had never seen before.

Kagome turned towards him, Niquil in hand. She nearly dropped the medicine when she saw Akito holding her laundry, a soft pink pair of her underwear lying on top of the pile.

Blushing to the roots of her hair, she got up, hurrying over to him.

"Oh, you don't have to do that, Akito-kun! Here, just let me take it!" This was just really not her day. With any luck, he wouldn't even notice what he was carrying and would hand it over peaceably.

No such luck.

The youkai tightened his arms around the garments, bowing a bit before striding quickly towards the exit.

She watched him depart helplessly, her eyes straying to his tail where she could see the tip tucked neatly in amongst its soft length.

"I shall be but a moment, Lady. Let me drop these off at the launderers and fetch some water for you to take your medication with." So saying he disappeared, heading off towards the right.

The miko was mortified. Not only was her underwear now being shown to the _entire_ castle, now she had also managed to reduce the youkai to the position of lady's maid. She seriously needed to think before she spoke. Especially in the presence of demons. They took things so literally.

Grumbling to herself, Kagome closed her door so she could change into the sky-blue sweat pants and shirt she had picked out. Not sure when the demon would return, she got into her new clothing in record time, running her brush through her mussed hair just as she heard a sharp knock on her door.

"Enter," she called, her throat protesting the abuse. She should look back in that first aid kit to see if her mom had packed any cough drops in it.. . .

Akito's handsome form entered the room, a small tray with a carafe and cup set upon its surface.

Grinning, she sat in the middle of her bed, placing her brush to the side so she could take the water from the youkai.

The fox demon marveled at how at ease the human was with having a male in her room. And not just a regular male, but a youkai. It was like she didn't even care, smiling at him with trust and good humor like he was an old friend.

Kagome's treatment of him was something he was slowly getting used to. Unlike the demons he was accustomed to spending time with this girl wore her emotions openly, never hesitating to place a hand on another's, run her fingers gently along the surface of something that took her interest. He supposed she was curious, like the rest of her fellow creatures. There was an insatiable wish to learn that resided in her small body. She was forever asking how things operated, how things worked within the castle. Even going so far as to go out of her way to ask the name of each demon they had run across today, startling more than a few of the creatures. It wasn't the norm for a guest that was levitated to the position she was to enquire after such menial things as to a servant's name. It made most of them uncomfortable, unsure how to categorize the miko that walked with such uncaring through their midst. More than once he had steered the girl away from talking longer to some youkai or other, the poor creature she was showering her attention on nervous and wary of her motives.

When they had stopped off at the stables so she could look in on Ah Un she had made more than a few of the demons there speechless with surprise. Never had they seen their master's mount so calm under anyone's ministrations. Yet, there stood the two headed monster, rubbing on the girl's abdomen and neck as if it were a kitten begging to be stroked. The poor stable lad that had volunteered to care for the beast had all but died from shock, his grey eyes wide with disbelief. Akito had smirked while keeping an eye on his charge, no less impressed at how adroitly the miko handled the dragon.

Hell, the girl had even gone so far as to tap Ah a bit sharply on the nose when the rambunctious youkai had the gall to nip at her shoulder to get her attention. The kitsune had tensed, thinking he would have to intervene and keep the creature from retaliating with a snap from its dangerous jaws. But instead, he was startled a moment later to hear her actually laughing, the noise causing some of the nearby servants to look up from their tasks to observe the human. Sounds of mirth from a human female was not something they heard often. Especially not one that enchanted everything she came into contact with.

Akito's icy eyes had widened in surprise when he saw Ah growling lowly at Kagome while lipping at her fragile fingers, his counterpart still rubbing his head against her stomach as a makeshift scratching post. The poor miko was trying her hardest not to be pushed over from Un's firm rubbing, the front of her dark shirt riding up a bit as his scales caught on the material, her creamy flesh exposed for a few minutes. It was then that the kitsune's sharp gaze had noticed a star-shaped scar marring the smooth skin just where the indent of her waist was. It looked old, the scar smooth and white compared to the grainy creme cast to the rest of her body.

He wondered what it was from. It was an odd place for a wound, especially one like that. It didn't look like one that had been acquired from a spearhead, sword tip, or even claws.

Just another mystery to add onto the growing list associated with the odd girl. One that he wondered if he would ever get the answer to.

Shurin had stood next to Akito while Kagome continued to coo and coddle the usually fearsome dragon youkai, his electric green eyes trained on the girl with growing fascination. The arctic fox had known what that look meant. The rain child showed that same type of open devotion and adoration for their master. He wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing...

Watching the girl now, as she perched the tray precariously on the stack of books, taking a deep drink of water before picking up the funny looking medicine, Akito could see how the dragon youkai could have been charmed by her.

There was an honesty, a gentleness in this human's personality that was sadly lacking in youkai court life. Maliciousness wasn't a real part of her nature, nor was excessive hate. But there were times, glimpses, while Akito was accompanying the girl today when he had seen a flash of sorrow cross her features. An inner grief that weighed heavy on her heart and shadowed the vibrancy of her soul. He found himself wondering if it had anything to do with the Taiyoukai he served, but he doubted it. Pain with that much depth took years of time and energy put into something, only to have it fail, to be that powerful.

A heady alcoholic scent assailed his nostrils. The mixture of drugs with spirits making him frown. There was also a trace of what could have been cherry, but it wasn't a natural smell. It felt fake, synthetic, and he worried that whatever the girl was taking might not be good for her.

Kagome was holding up the little clear plastic cup at eye level while pouring the correct amount of Niquil to the specified line, biting her lower lip in concentration. Satisfied that she had gotten it right, she placed the bottle next to her glass before moving to raise the thick nasty tasting stuff to her lips.

A clawed hand shot out and captured her wrist, intercepting the medicine before it could reach its target.

She looked at the long fingers wrapped softly about the small circle of her wrist, noticing how careful the owner of said hand was to not scrape her with the long nails they had. Frowning, her eyes turned to look at Akito with puzzlement.

"Akito-kun, what is it?"

The kitsune was sniffing softly, taking in the scent of the Niquil, his iceberg eyes narrowed at the red liquid as though it were poison.

Chuckling, she reached up with her free hand to pat the back of his lightly, the caress causing his grasp to tighten a bit. "You don't need to worry. This isn't anything that will hurt me." Eyeing the small cup of vile tasting stuff, she added, "It's actually supposed to help me get better." Catching his wary eyes she winked before saying in a conspiritual whisper, "Though I think from the way it tastes they are trying to make getting well as unpleasant as possible."

He stared into her upturned grinning countenance, feeling the soft warmth of her palm on his skin, the trust in her touch.

She really was way too open-hearted. No wonder Lord Sesshoumaru had ordered him to keep an eye on the human. From what he could see the woman was missing any vestiges of survival instincts.

Releasing her with care, he withdraw until he was no longer in any contact with her, standing stoically beside the table next to her bed. "Lady, I do not know if it is wise to partake in such a concoction," at this point he inhaled again. "It does not smell safe."

Waving her hand in dismissal, she took the medicine as though it were a shot, slamming the burning liquid to the back of her throat, succeeding in numbing the area as it slid warmly down her esophagus. Grimacing, she put it down beside its bottle, quickly taking up her water to take a long swig, hoping to remove the taste from her mouth.

Emptying the glass, she lay down, pulling her blankets up around her middle, resting her arms outside the comfy coverlet. Sighing, she saw that Akito was still giving the Niquil bottle a distrustful look, his hand around the spear white-knuckled.

"Don't worry, Akito-kun. I promise it is safe. The people where I come from use it all the time whenever we get sick."

Her answer didn't seem to pacify him completely, but he did stop eyeing the medicine like he was going to impale it with his weapon any second. Which was a good thing. Kagome didn't think being showered with cherry-flavored Niquil was an appetizing thought.

Why, it would permanently stain this beautiful blanket that Sesshoumaru was letting her use, and she couldn't have that.

Wiggling about a bit under her covers, she finally found a comfortable spot, sniffling a bit as the new position on her pillows made her nose run.

Kami, she hated being sick! And why was everything happening to her anyway? Didn't she get enough hassle while traveling with Inu Yasha?

Turning her attention to the youkai silently watching her, she offered him a grin. "Thanks for taking my laundry and getting me the water, Akito-kun. It was sweet of you!"

Her comment on his character made him do something she hadn't expected from the reserved youkai. A light red cast came over his high cheekbones, his eyes darting away from hers to look at the wall on the other side of the bed with interest.

'He's blushing!' she thought with amazement and delight. 'Kawaii!'

"It was no trouble, Lady." His voice was the same cold rumble, and the scarlet was leaving his creamy skin. But she had seen it, and that was all that mattered.

The arctic kitsune sort of reminded her of Souta. Her younger brother had a protective streak where his sister was concerned, but didn't show it in the same over-bearing manner that Inu Yasha did. His was more subtle, like Akito's. The two would probably be a lot alike if the fox ever managed to thaw a little.

What was it with the demons around here being so uptight? All the ones she had tried to engage in conversation so far treated her respectfully, but with reticence. She couldn't tell if it was because they didn't like her or because they were afraid of her.

At least she had Ah Un to go and see, and Shurin was fairly open. The rain child was welcome company in the castle. His talkative nature didn't let her feel as lonely as she probably would have.

A sudden thought occurred to her and she pinned the youkai with a serious gaze. "Please make sure that you keep Rin away from me until I am completely better, okay Akito-kun? If she caught what I have she might get very ill and I wouldn't want that."

He nodded, stepping back a couple of feet, intent on taking up his post outside her door. "It will be done as you instruct, Lady. I will inform Seiryn to keep the child away until you deem it appropriate."

Smiling, she turned on her side to watch him, knowing he would be going to stand guard outside her door. Yawning behind one hand, her eyes squinting with the effort, Kagome began to feel the effects of the medication.

Her voice was sleepy when she said, "Thanks, Akito-kun." Blue-grey eyes widened in realization. "Don't you get a chance to sleep while Sesshoumaru ordered you to watch over me? It hardly seems fair to have you on constant alert while everyone else gets to take shifts."

Turning at the door, one hand resting on the metal knob, his iridescent orbs pierced easily through the darkness of the room, connecting with her own.

"I do get relieved of my post, Lady. Sora was ordered by Lord Sesshoumaru to take up my position during the late hours of the night so that I could rest and eat."

"You mean the other dog youkai? The one that usually stays at the hot spring with Musashi?"

He inclined his head. "Yes, Lady. The very same." Releasing the doorknob he indicated down the left side of the hallway, still keeping his eyes trained on hers. "Lord Sesshoumaru has set up quarters for me in the room directly next to yours so that in case you need anything I am in easy reach."

Nodding, Kagome hugged the pillow to her, resting her face against its soft surface as if she was embracing someone. After years of having Shippo sleep next to her it felt lonely in her bed without the kit's small body snuggled against her own.

"I'm glad. Okay, Akito-kun, I'll take that nap now. When I wake up I'll let you know so you can take me back to Sesshoumaru." She smirked at him. "I think he wants to _talk_ again."

A small smile passed over his thin lips, the only sign of mirth at what she had said.

"Sleep well, Lady," and with that he left, closing the door softly behind him.

The darkened room enshrouded Kagome, the thick cover over the window blocking out almost all the sunlight. Rubbing her feet together, she closed her eyes, trying to breathe with her stuffy nose, failing miserably.

As sleep began to fog her mind random thoughts entered and left, pieces of conversations and different memories progressing with no real pattern.

The phrase, "Not completely miko, but neither is she entirely human," caused her mind to perk up a little. But it wasn't strong enough to drag her up from the encroaching mist of slumber, the Niquil making her sleepy.

She'd just have to remember to ask Sesshoumaru what Cheiro had meant next time she saw him.

He would know what that meant.

*************

Kouga raced with accelerated speed over the tall green grass meadows and thick forests of the Western Lands. His feet barely felt the ground as he ran with agility, dodging a boulder or leaping with grace over a stream that came into his path.

He had told Ginta and Hikakko to stay behind with the rest of the pack, telling them there was something personal he had to attend to.

They had thought it was something to do with visiting Kagome, and he hadn't corrected them.

In a way he _was_ going to visit the miko. The only difference was when he finally found the girl he planned on taking her back with him to keep her at his side from then on. The hanyou bastard obviously couldn't protect his woman any longer, his stupidity allowing the girl to be hurt and placed in danger.

The wolf youkai growled as he hopped over a fallen log, his thoughts making him agitated.

He had known what had happened when he had seen the un-dead priestess at Inu Yasha's side. It was no great secret that Kagome held the half demon in high regard, some going so far as to even say she loved him. Kouga grudgingly admitted to himself that she probably did love the idiot.

Hell, Kagome liked everyone, so of course the stupid dog would cause her to hold some great affection for him. The miko was a sucker for sad stories, and Inu Yasha's life could have been used as a poster-child for the damn things.

But her devotion to the hanyou hadn't made Kouga's feelings for her wane. In fact, they only strengthened his respect and love for her. To have a mate that held that much emotion and loyalty for you was a dream come true. Especially one with the amount of untapped power she had. Not only was she beautiful and kind, but she also would be able to stand beside any youkai and hold her own.

What demon wouldn't want her?

But that idiot dog had royally screwed things up this time. By bringing in the girl's rival and then choosing her over Kagome, it would have broken the girl's heart. And that was something that pissed the wolf prince off to no end.

His legs moved faster, his rage giving him the added boost to continue traveling deeper into Sesshoumaru's lands, intent on reaching the miko.

Why? Why was Inu Yasha the one to have gotten all her love when the bastard didn't deserve it in the first place? Kouga would have never mistreated her like the hanyou had. Never yelled at her, hurled insults at her, thrown another woman in her face.

It was disgraceful, the way the hanyou behaved towards the girl. A member of the Taisho family should know better than that.

His emerald eyes narrowed at his thoughts. If Inutaisho was still alive Kouga seriously doubted if Inu Yasha would have grown up into the uncouth moron that he had. The Taiyoukai would never have allowed the pup to become so unruly, forcing him to control his wayward nature and his demon side.

Unfortunately, that great demon had perished many years ago, before being able to mold his second son into any semblance of what he should have been. It really was a shame.

Changing direction, the wolf youkai quickly ran up the side of a mountain, hoping to be able to see the castle from the elevated rock. He wanted to know how much longer he would have to travel before reaching the Lord of the West's holdings. The thought of Kagome there, in the presence of so many murderous demons made Kouga's blood run cold, his hands clench into fists at his sides.

Sliding to a stop, he stared out over the vast expanse of emerald and sapphire that made up the canvas of the western lands. Or a part of them at least. Even Sesshoumaru's lands were far more great than his own towards the North. But then, he was a wolf demon that didn't have near as much pull in his own providence that the Taisho family had.

Inhaling deeply, he wished that he could at least catch Kagome's scent. Then he would know from it whether she was safe or not. He didn't really think the Taiyoukai would harm the girl, but he couldn't say the same for the youkai that served the dog demon.

That General with the smell of Sesshoumaru's blood on him had worried the wolf prince. Especially considering he was wearing the clothing from the house of Taisho, his bearing obviously that of a higher ranking youkai in the Taiyoukai's army.

It would seem that the dog demon had some problems within his ranks. Normally, Kouga could care less what happened to the arrogant demon, but when Kagome had been dragged into it all that had changed everything.

True, she was a miko, but even a trained priestess would fall under an onslaught of skilled warrior youkai that were more than capable of taking out one human girl. And Kagome didn't even have full control of her powers.

Squinting his light eyes against the rays of the sun, he looked out, spotting the dark roofs of Sesshoumaru's castle, tiny spots of black over the towering trees that surrounded the place.

It looked like it would take until tomorrow for him to reach the palace. Not to mention he couldn't just barge into the place and demand her back. Well, not unless the dog demon proved stubborn and wouldn't just hand her over.

Kouga smirked, cracking his knuckles. He wasn't worried about facing Sesshoumaru. He had come across the Taiyoukai before and known the demon to be of great integrity and dignity. The dog youkai would hear out Kouga's request, and once he had pleaded his case, probably let the wolf prince take her back to his own holdings without a qualm.

Smiling in anticipation of seeing the woman he loved again, he ran back down the face of the mountain, speeding towards his destination.

He would get Kagome, take her back with him to his own keep, marry her, and then kill Naraku. Then they could live in peace, with him showering all the love and affection on her that she deserved.

Besides, it wasn't like he had competition any more.

*************

A bit farther south of the charging wolf prince, Inu Yasha and the rest of the group journeyed on.

By now, he had abandoned hopping through the trees to finally just traveling by foot along with the rest of his friends. Kikyo remained by his side, her face a blank mask, her eyes trained straight ahead on the path they were walking on.

Sango and Miroku were a little behind them, both quiet as they continued on their mission to reach Sesshoumaru's lands. Shippo was subdued, sulking on the monk's shoulder, the kit having barely talked since finding out that Kagome might be in danger. Even Kirara, who leaned over from her perch on her owner's shoulder couldn't bring him out of his funk.

Miroku frowned, watching the beautiful scenery pass by them without even really noticing it. He had tried many times to engage Inu Yasha in private conversation, ask him exactly why the hanyou was so adamant about rushing to his brother's castle.

But no matter what he said the half demon remained closed lipped, his gold eyes hard and his voice gruff when he would yell, "You'll find out when we get there!"

But find out what?

The monk wasn't too sure. All he knew was that his friend was supposedly in grave danger even though she was at a castle filled with skilled youkai soldiers who were all under the rule of one of the most powerful demons he had ever come across.

What the hell could be dangerous enough to warrant concern if Kagome was keeping such illustrious company?

Sighing, he thought over something else that was troubling him.

They had been on the Western Lands since late afternoon and had yet to run into any demons. It was odd, especially considering they were trespassers on a Taiyoukai's lands. They should have at least run into a scout asking what their business was.

None of it made any sense.

Unless the Taiyoukai already knew of their presence and had left orders to let them approach without any hindrance.

That would put an entirely new spin on things. If the Lord of the Western Lands was actually _letting_ them come to his castle without encountering problems then that meant he wished for them to be there. Most likely to meet with them.

What could Sesshoumaru possibly wish to discuss with them?

More puzzling questions that he would not get answered until they made it to the palace, which from Inu Yasha's estimation they would reach tomorrow evening. Kouga was going to get there way before them. They just could not match the wolf prince in speed. The shikon shards in his legs made it impossible to do so.

Glancing to his side, he saw Sango looking around at their surroundings with sharp eyes, checking for any potential dangers that might jump out at them.

A wicked gleam came into his dark purple eyes, noticing that now that she was distracted, he could make a move.

The sound of a slap followed by a screeched, "Pervert!" made Inu Yasha roll his gold eyes as he kept walking, not even bothering to look back.

That damn monk would never learn.

Breathing in the familiar scents of his one-time home, he couldn't shake the feeling he was getting from walking through the lands that had once belonged to his father and now were ruled by his brother.

How long had it been since he had trekked across land that was just as much his as Sesshoumaru's, the soft grass and tall trees his for the tramping upon?

Years. Too many years.

It didn't dampen his happiness to be back though. Perhaps it made his 'homecoming' bittersweet, but not completely terrible. Which made him wonder why his half-brother was allowing them easy passage to the palace.

That could only mean one thing, and that would be that Sesshoumaru knew they were coming and for some unknown reason wanted them there.

Inu Yasha frowned. His brother's wants didn't concern him. Right now all he was worried about was Kagome. Even though the two siblings had come to an understanding where the miko was concerned, that being she would be protected no matter who she was with, it still did not keep the hanyou from being uneasy.

He knew only too well what kind of treachery could go on within the Taisho household, having been party to it firsthand.

What could one human female with a trusting nature and ready smile do against such villains?

His musings making him anxious, Inu Yasha's strides lengthened as he called over his shoulder harshly, "Hurry up, damn it! We need to get there soon."

'Kagome,' he thought as his pace quickened, his golden eyes worried. 'Please be okay...'

*************

It had been an hour since Kagome had went to lay down. Within those sixty minutes Sesshoumaru had managed to get no work done.

His thoughts were filled with the miko and wondering how she was. Throwing a letter down onto the tabletop in disgust, the Taiyoukai stood up from his spot behind the desk, abandoning any ideas of even answering the missives addressed to him.

With a curse, he strode out of his study, ignoring how a surprised Jaken squawked and began following him down the hall. Akito, noticing that his master had departed his chambers, stood to attention, his back straight, icy eyes trained ahead.

He felt a bit of surprise when his vision was filled with that of the Taiyoukai's face looking at him, the dog demon's amber eyes intent.

Bowing, he asked, "Is there anything I can do for you, My Lord?"

Irritation played about the Taiyoukai's lips, flashing orbs narrowing as he replied, "Yes, Akito. I wish to know how Lady Kagome is fairing. I cannot be inconvenienced with a sick human possibly causing an outbreak in my castle."

Expression bland, Akito answered without a trace of the cynical humor he was feeling, "Assuredly, Lord Sesshoumaru. Any illness would be most irksome at a time like this." His flashing eyes serious.

Sesshoumaru had the suspicion that he was being mocked by his own personal guard, and that made him even more annoyed.

Forcing himself to remain his usual stoic self, instead of gritting his teeth and growling like he wanted to, he said, "And her health?"

"Still bad, My Lord. The Lady took some medicine she had in her bag that she said would make her heal faster." A dubious light glazed over his blue-pearl eyes. "I wasn't sure if I should let her take it since it smelled like nothing I had ever come across before, but she insisted."

This brought a smirk to his Lord's lips. "Yes, the girl can prove obstinate once she sets her mind to something."

Akito arched a navy eyebrow, eyeing his master with interest. It sounded like the Taiyoukai was speaking from personal experience.

Interesting. . . . just how well did the two know each other?

Noticing that his personal guard was staring at him a bit oddly, Sesshoumaru straightened his shoulders. "When did she fall asleep?" He could hear her deep even breathing through the door.

"About a half hour ago, My Lord. She has not stirred since," Akito informed him.

Nodding once, Sesshoumaru then moved to walk into the room, ignoring Jaken's bugging eyes that were staring at his master as though he were crazy. Glancing out of the corner of his eye at the kitsune who was still standing to attention, he said coldly, "I am going to get the medicine you said she had used. Even though she said it was harmless I would still like to know what the girl has brought into the palace."

"As you say, Lord Sesshoumaru," his guard answered, his voice flat and emotionless.

Stepping into the darkened room, closing the door behind him, Sesshoumaru wondered when it was that he had begun explaining his actions to his servants.

Probably about the same time his servants had started eyeing him with wariness when he said he was going to enter Kagome's chambers.

It wasn't like he was going to ravish the girl!

Grimacing, he let her scent settle over him, unconsciously breathing in deeply to take it in deeper. Relaxing at the now familiar smells of apples and vanilla, he advanced further into the room, a little grin playing about his mouth as he stepped over random objects of hers dotting his floor.

The girl was a messy guest. But then, he knew just how chaotic the miko could make any place she inhabited, having stayed in her room while in her time era. Reaching the girl's bedside, his gaze was drawn to the strong-smelling bottle of deep crimson liquid sitting on a tray beside her bed.

Picking it up, he brought it close to his face, studying it carefully as he turned it deftly between his fingers. It had a strange paper wrapper pasted to its side, explaining what amount to take and how often. Sniffing lightly, he didn't think that it was dangerous to Kagome, not from what he could identify in it anyway.

But still...it was better to be safe rather than sorry.

Clutching the resilient container in his hand, he switched his stare to watch the girl's sleeping face. Her mouth was parted and the breathes leaving her chest were not clean and clear. Instead, the wheezing was a bit more pronounced, a random rattling cough escaping her throat.

He watched her grimace in her sleep, her brows drawing together in a scowl as she rolled over onto her back, whimpering a little. The blanket slid down towards her waist, leaving her upper body exposed to the slightly cooler temperature of the room.

Placing the medicine back on the tray, the Taiyoukai reached over and pulled the coverlet up, gently smoothing the warm blanket across her collarbone. As he went to pull back he was stopped by her hand moving with a speed he would not have guessed her to have while sleeping, capturing his own.

He stilled, wondering if he had awoken her by accident when he moved the blanket, thinking how he was going to explain his presence if she asked.

She slept on, her small fingers clasping onto his much longer strong ones with a firm grip, tugging lightly. Sesshoumaru let her guide his hand, hoping that by doing so she would let it loose that much quicker and allow him to make a hasty retreat.

This was not the best idea he had entertained today.

Kagome brought his hand down to her cheek, bringing up her other hand to clasp onto his striped wrist. The dog demon arched a silvery eyebrow at her, wondering why whenever he was in touching vicinity of this particular female she felt the need to accost him. Sleeping or awake.

The girl hugged his hand to her face, putting it under her cheek as though it was part of her pillow.

Another annoying habit of hers, they way she regulated him to a sleeping utensil all the damn time.

Finally, she stilled, the dog demon's hand still imprisoned between her soft skin and the downy pillow. The miko had a knack of maneuvering him wherever she wanted.

Sighing, he gazed at her with softened amber eyes, feeling only amusement at her antics instead of the real irritation he should be.

Unwinding his tail, he took the tip to gently caress the side of her face, the fine fur tickling her skin. Kagome frowned a bit, releasing his wrist to bat at the offensive thing that was trying to wake her. Repeating the action, Sesshoumaru was satisfied when that caused her to let go of him completely so that she could roll away from him.

Smirking at the back of her raven-colored head, he retrieved the bottle before heading back out of the room. Once on the other side of the door, he glanced sideways at Akito noticing the way the kitsune was staring at him from the corner of his eerie eyes.

It was a look that plainly said he could smell the girl's scent on the dog demon.

Damn, but would everyone in this castle make it their business to pry into _his_?

Handing Akito the bottle, he instructed with frigid tones, "You will take this to Seiryn so she can analyze it. Once she has figured out what it is made of you are to bring it back and give it to the girl, as long as it is not harmful."

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru," Akito bowed, taking the bottle and then leaving to complete his task.

Not bothering to glance down at Jaken, who was being quiet for once, he said, "Jaken. You will stay here until Akito returns and then you will join me in the study. There are some missives there I wish for you to deliver."

The little youkai bowed deeply, his staff clattering loudly upon the hardwood flooring. "Yes, My Lord!"

Turning on his heel, the Taiyoukai walked sedately back into his study to try once again to get some work done.

It was going to be a long day.....

*************


	23. Guard

Kagome slowly came back to consciousness. Which wasn't exactly a good thing considering that by doing so it let her feel each individual ache and pain to its fullest before leaving her body humming with it in a steady pulse.

Life really did suck when you were sick.

Coughing, she sat up, using one arm to support herself against the cushy mattress, her cheeks turning a tad bit red from the effort. Squinting watering eyes, the miko noticed that the shadows beneath the window screen had darkened, denoting that it was probably very late in the afternoon.

Surprised that she had slept for so long, Kagome pushed the heavy cover off and swing her legs over the side of the bed. Sniffling, she got up on unsteady legs, swaying a couple of feet forward until she got her balance. Reaching down, she started digging through her bag for the container of Kleenex that she always packed, exhaling a relieved sigh when she found them.

Quickly tearing it open, she blew her nose before moving off to get to her washstand where she promptly splashed the cold water onto her heated skin. It felt great against her face and neck, a refreshing change from the sweltering heat she had experienced upon first waking.

In fact, that was one of the reasons Kagome had woken up. She had been dreaming that she was lying on a beach getting sunburned and the heat from her visions seemed to have transferred over into reality.

Drying her face, she then searched around in the shadowed room, looking for a scrunchie to tie her hair back. The meeting with Sesshoumaru was now occupying her mind and the girl knew that with as many hours that had passed already, the Taiyoukai was probably getting impatient.

Not that he would ever show it. But that didn't mean he wasn't seething with annoyance on the inside because a human was making him wait.

Finding a black hair tie, she secured her long heavy hair atop her head in a messy half-ponytail, raven tendrils escaping like tails down her back. She didn't particularly care what she looked like right now. All she wanted to do was go and have that talk with the dog demon, take a bath, and then go to bed. Her appetite was non-existent so she was even going to skip out on dinner, much preferring to rest than eat.

Straightening her wrinkled blue sweat suit as best she could, Kagome then made her way over to her door, coughing a bit as she opened it.

The sudden light from the hallway made her eyes hurt, causing her to blink a few times to clear the spots from her vision. Once the miko could see properly again, she saw Akito standing to her right facing towards her, a hint of concern flashing in his blue-pearl eyes.

Giving the kitsune a wan smile, she said softly, "Hello, Akito-kun. Now that I am up I thought I would have you take me to go and see Lord Sesshoumaru."

Bowing deeply, he spun on his heel and began walking the short distance to his master's chambers, checking his usually long stride to a more sedate one so Kagome could keep up. The miko was showing signs of being a little less than her energetic self and it was visible in her short steps and uneven breathing pattern.

Arriving at their destination, he rapped lightly upon the wooden door before calling, "Lord Sesshoumaru, Lady Kagome desires an audience with you."

"Enter," the Taiyoukai's icy tones floated through the paneled wood to Kagome's ears.

The kitsune opened the door before stepping aside to let her pass through, his eerie eyes staring at a point above her head and down the hall. She gave the youkai guard a small smile, patting the clawed hand holding his spear while she walked into the room.

"Thanks, Akito-kun."

He gave her a tiny nod before closing her in with Sesshoumaru. Turning her blue-grey eyes to the youkai lord, Kagome felt another wave of fatigue trickle through her body.

She hoped this wasn't going to be one of his interrogations. She would much rather face one of those daunting things while at least half-way healthy. Dealing with this dog demon could be very tiring at the best of times.

Coughing a little behind her hand, she sat with a graceless flop onto the pillows that dotted the floor on the opposite side of where he was. Propping her elbows onto the smooth honey-colored tabletop, she put her chin in them and gave him her undivided attention.

"You wanted to see me, Sesshoumaru?"

His amber eyes looked her over critically, not liking what they saw at all. Instead of seeming any better from the rest she had partaken in the girl looked worse.

And the uneven way she drew breathe wasn't promising to a quick recovery either.

Great. Outstanding. As if he wasn't saddled with enough problems now it would seem that he was to be plagued with an ill woman who wouldn't listen to reason and hardly did anything he told her to.

Perfect.

None of his thoughts showed outwardly on his smooth face, though. The Taiyoukai's frigid mask was firmly in place, his eyes emotionless and giving nothing away.

"Yes. I needed to ask how long you planned on being here? If it is going to be an extended stay then there are a few rules I need to lay down." Sesshoumaru's voice was its usual cold tones, no other emotion shadowing them.

They still caused a stray shiver to skate down her spine.

Sighing deeply, she fixed the youkai with a tired stare. "I honestly have no idea. The more I progress into this illness I have the more I tend to think it might not be something like a virus. Or if it is I will need to take some antibiotics to get rid of it."

One silvery eyebrow arched arrogantly. "What are antibiotics?"

Smiling, she answered, "A type of medicine that you take that kills whatever is making you ill inside your body. They really are amazing things." She frowned a moment in thought, chewing on her bottom lip. " Hmmm….I don't think I have any in my first aide kit, but I could be wrong." Her eyes refocused on his before she continued with a shrug, "I also think I might have left some with Sango the last time she got sick."

He thought over what she had said, weighing whether or not to tell the miko that the person she had referred to was at this moment trekking across his lands with the rest of the shard hunting group. Not to mention one of his scouts had reported that the Wolf Prince Kouga was also heading towards his home.

Could the miko not have chosen at least some better companions to take up her time with? Now it also would seem that his house was to be sullied with the presence of humans, hanyous and wolves.

Sesshoumaru could just hear what the other youkai lords would be saying once they heard about this.

But there were personal reasons that the Taiyoukai was allowing safe passage for those particular travelers to his front door. The enemy he was dealing with inside the castle was one that he and his brother were very familiar with, and even though Inu Yasha might not be his favorite individual, he still had enough family loyalty to know that the hanyou was entitled to be here to help him decide how best to handle this situation.

After all, the half demon had dealt first-hand with their enemy's tactics, and managed to live through them. His information would be invaluable. As to the rest of the group that his half brother ran with, he knew that in order to get Inu Yasha's cooperation he would have to take them all as a package deal. Even the un-dead priestess that Kagome disliked so much.

Sesshoumaru wasn't stupid. He knew that by bringing the couple into his household it would be causing the miko pain. The fact didn't bring him any particular pleasure, and he was surprised by himself when before he had made the decision to allow them to come to the castle, he had gone through every scenario in his head to try and find a different solution.

Also taking into account the wolf demon that had a steady infatuation with the miko that hadn't seemed to have lessened in the years since he had met her. Now, he too, would be taking up temporary residence within his castle. He couldn't insult another lord by refusing him accommodation within his household. Especially when the youkai would be inquiring to a guest that Sesshoumaru had no personal claim on.

But he would bet the girl would be at least happy to see Kouga.

Why would this girl's state of mind over something so petty as a lovers' quarrel even dare to take up some of his time? It was a question the dog demon didn't have an answer to, and that made him uneasy.

"If you had to take an educated guess, how long do you think you will be here?"

She moved her fingers till one tip was tapping against her bottom lip, the action distracting him a bit.

What was it with humans and their fidgeting?

Finally, the miko stopped and said, "At least a week, maybe more. I don't want to set out without being fully able to protect myself. That would be stupid and make me traveling all the way here pointless."

Very true. If the girl did leave before she was capable of protecting herself against demons than her death would be placed on his shoulders.

Not something he really wanted to bother with. Especially since his idiot half brother would be here soon. Of course, she could just have the hanyou escort her home, but from the way Kagome had acted towards him earlier, the Taiyoukai doubted she would accept if he offered.

Stubborn woman.

"I see," he said while staring deeply into her eyes, as though searching for something. "If that is the case then there are a few things you need to know in order to be allowed to remain here."

She arched a raven eyebrow, her mouth lifting to one side in a smirk. "_Allowed_ to stay here, huh? Gee, thanks for your wonderful hospitality." The miko's voice was thick with sarcasm and irked him a little.

Damn her. Couldn't she ever not comment on whatever he said to her? Okay, so sometimes he might provoke her, but the girl didn't have to repeat everything he told her as though he was giving her an order.

Even if, in fact, he was….

Lips tightening in irritation, he said coldly, "You forget, girl, that it is by my grace that you even are still alive. If it wasn't for the fact that I was indebted to you I would have made you leave already." His fierce amber eyes locked with hers as he bit out cruelly, "I don't _want_ you here."

There was a cruelty in the blunt words. If only she didn't also realize that there was a desperations to them. He wanted her gone more than ever for one simple reason: the unmistakable welling-up of gladness he'd felt in the most secret, hidden part of him the instant he saw her walk through his door.

Dangerous. . . it was far too dangerous to permit himself the luxury of such an emotion, a tie to anyone so frail and mortal, fallible and tender.

Kagome pushed down the unexpected stab of hurt that comment got her. Sitting up till her back was straight, she lifted her chin at a defiant angle and answered, "Well too bad. You're going to be stuck with me for a while, Mr. High and Mighty, so you damn well had better deal with it!"

Normally, she probably wouldn't have engaged in verbal sparring with a person like Sesshoumaru….but damn it! He could just make her so mad sometimes. Even more so than his half brother, and that was saying a lot.

What she wouldn't give for those rosary beads to be around _his_ arrogant neck. Kagome knew she would get a lot of satisfaction out of seeing the Taiyoukai take a face-first dive right into his polished floor.

Groaning in resignation, she slouched while rubbing a hand over her face, letting the appendage fall back into her lap as she said, "I know you don't want me here, but you can't make me leave you right now." Something he couldn't recognize flashed across her beautiful eyes as she added, "Whether I had gotten ill or not I still would have stayed here. At least until the person trying to kill you had been found."

"So, I can't make you leave, can I?" It was a challenge, no matter how gently spoken. One he was willing to take up at the moment. His voice scoffed her when he said, "With a snap of my fingers, I can call down twenty warriors who would be happy to escort you to the farthest reaches of hell if I ordered it."

Resolution lined her face, her voice steady and sure when Kagome said, "You won't do that."

"Whyever not?" The youkai couldn't keep a hint of interest from his expression. He was amazed the human had that much faith in her response.

"Because you're not a youkai given to ridiculous posturing and exerting power where it's meaningless. And to set a guard over me would be futile. They would have to leave me eventually to do whatever soldiers do. The instant they did, I would come back. You'd find me in this room, sitting across from you, determined to stay." Kagome hadn't said something like that with as much genuine emotion in a long time. When the words left her mouth she had felt such certainty at what she was saying….she knew that it was the truth from the bottom of her heart.

Sesshoumaru's amber eyes widened as he gazed at the determined set of the miko's chin, and hardness to her face that denoted that she felt what she had said down to the depths of her soul.

Did the girl not realize that when he had said 'escort her to hell' he had meant they would kill her?

She just took things too literally sometimes….

"I'm not some pup who needs a nursemaid hovering over me every second. My wounds are all but healed and I am within the stronghold of my own castle. I do not need _you_ here!" Sesshoumaru was astonished by the angry edge in his voice.

It was so unlike him. Usually he only ever got this mad when it had to do with Rin getting stolen by Naraku, not when dealing with human females who never listened to a thing he said.

She also didn't have the good sense to be frightened any more in his presence…that really was annoying.

"Perhaps. But if you're not careful, you'll have other wounds that won't be so obliging." Her brow creased, and he knew the thought pained her.

Amazing, this heartache over pain not yet felt except in her imagination. And it was pain he would feel no less.

"You need someone you can trust to watch your back, Sesshoumaru," she insisted. "I intent to do it, with your cooperation or without it."

He stared across at her, bemused. He couldn't even remember the last time anyone refused to do what he willed them to do. Any hint of defiance had been squashed easily enough. The slightest glare, the almost infinitesimal tightening of his mouth, the barest flash of warning in his eyes, and his soldiers fairly stumbled over themselves like gangly colts. It seemed Kagome was impervious to his techniques that had brought battle-hardened youkai back to order.

Most astonishing of all was the discovery that the woman was right. If she persisted in her defiance, there was not a damn thing he could do to stop it, short of throwing her in the dungeons. And he seriously doubted if his own damn personal guard would allow it. Akito was now loyal to the girl as if she was the Lady of the castle.

Besides, wasn't it possible that she would be safer here, where he could at least keep watch over her? The miko had a way of finding trouble.

'Excuses,' Sesshoumaru thought grimly. He was making excuses for the first time in his memory. Hadn't he the courage to admit the truth, at least to himself? That a kind of unexpected peace had washed over him at her presence, her scent welcome in spite of every bit of resistance he could muster. The knowledge tightened something cold and hard beneath his ribs--- something almost like fear. He shoved it away so ruthlessly it was as if it had never existed at all. The dog demon focused on her, unable for once to keep the fury and frustration from showing in his eyes.

"What the devil do you expect me to with you?" he growled. "I can't have you roaming around this castle and through my quarters as you please. We might have been able to reside in the same room, even share your damn bed, back in your era. But I cannot allow that to happen now. Which means you need to stay with Akito or Sora at all times if you are to stay here. I cannot keep personal watch on you any more. The youkai here were already looking at you with far too much curiosity and speculation for my taste."

That much was true enough. It chafed like nettles beneath his skin when he saw how they stared at her, gauging her beauty, guessing at their master's restraint in having traveled with such a creature without killing her. Even her miko powers wouldn't always prove daunting enough to every demon he employed. There would be some too curious for their own good.

Sesshoumaru's jaw clenched as he imagined what insults some youkai were probably slinging already about the girl. Absurd, this raw frisson of fury at insults that had been thought of only in his own mind. Yet the strange bubble of panic was all too real, that someone might scent vulnerability like a wolf scenting blood.

Were there some that could sense the unusual bond their master and this strange female possessed with each other? He remembered countless times in the past where he had seen two people that shared a close connection with one another.

Hell, he had been one of the people who had used something like that as a weapon against those individuals, vanquishing them without even raising his sword.

But no, comparisons with those fools could never be applied to his and Kagome's odd relationship. He was far more guarded then those impetuous idiots with emotion forever naked in their eyes.

'After all,' he reasoned to himself, 'he didn't really hold any feelings for the girl. Except for maybe annoyance at her behavior.'

Her next words brought him out of his musings, making his amber eyes train onto her earnest face. "You needn't concern yourself about me. After years of traveling with your brother I have grown to disregard what any outsiders might think or say about me or my reputation."

"That's all very well for you, girl," Sesshoumaru growled, very much put out to find that _he_ did care. Lord Sesshoumaru Taisho, who hadn't cared about anything like a woman's reputation in a very long time.

He grimaced, glaring at the girl as if everything was her fault. Silently cursing innocence and courage, generosity and warmth--- qualities thought to be so pure, treasured--- that the girl possessed. Who could have guessed they could be brewed into simple poison to addle his wits, steal his ability to reason, goad him into making mistakes…

He regarded her with resignation, his clawed hand fisting atop his table, eyes flashing into her own.

"Fine. Since it would seem you are going to be unreasonable about this whole thing then there is nothing more for me to do but order you to be guarded constantly." His eyes got cold and hard as he continued in a frigid voice. "Which means no roaming about my castle as though you own it, no wondering off to Kami knows where to investigate things that have nothing to do with you, and no over-abundance of interaction with my servants and yourself."

Scowling, she cried, "But that isn't fair! I don't want to be isolated from everyone else just because you are paranoid!"

He arched a calm brow at her show of temper. "Your wants do not concern me. It is enough that I am to be stuck with your presence for days, let alone allowing you to run rampant throughout my household, disrupting everything." He smirked as she crossed her arms over her chest and huffed in frustration. "Besides, you have Akito-kun to keep you company." He said his servant's name with an unaccustomed amount of snideness to it.

Kami, this girl made him act out of character….and he was growing sick of it.

Slamming her palms against the tabletop, Kagome half leaned over the furniture to glare into the Taiyoukai's impassive face, her close proximity not causing him to even move away from her. Instead, he kept his icy eyes trained with her own, as though daring her to continue.

Through gritted teeth, she hissed, "You are in bad need of someone to defy you, Sesshoumaru." Narrowing her eyes, she added, "and I am just the one to do it."

Pushing away from him, she then stood and stormed out of his chamber, the violence she used to open his door making the kitsune on the other side turn with tense shoulders, a little worried at a possible attack. His navy eyebrows rose when he saw it was the miko, glaring daggers and spots of color high on her cheekbones. Not even slowing down, she stomped back to her room where she promptly went inside, slamming the hapless wood as she did.

Akito stared at the path the girl had taken, surprise written over his usually stoic features. He slowly turned his head to peer into the room Kagome had come from, looking at his master with curiosity and interest.

Sesshoumaru looked at the fox demon, sighing as he rubbed two fingers against his temple as if the massage away pain.

"Go after her, Akito. Be sure and to stay with her no matter where she goes in the castle, including the hot spring. You can stand outside, but I want either you or Sora with her at all times."

"Yes, My Lord," he said, bowing before moving to take up his usual post outside the miko's door. Sora was going to relieve him around midnight, meaning he would get to sleep during the night so he could accompany the girl during the day.

Having heard almost everything that had been said inside the Taiyoukai's room, Akito was intrigued. The relationship between their guest and his master was proving very interesting indeed.

Things at the castle were bound to get even more chaotic than normal with her running around.

Especially if she persisted in treating the dog demon like she had been. Personally, the fox youkai was a bit taken aback at how much le-way Sesshoumaru gave this human when it came to talking to him. The guard had seen demons who had said less meet their death by the dog demon's poisonous claws.

However, with Kagome he seemed to have an endless well of patience.

Very interesting indeed….

* * * * * * * * * * * *


	24. Intimidation Tactics

Damn him! Damn him, damn him, damn him, damn him!

This was the only thought running through Kagome's mind as she stomped around her room, throwing the items she would need to bathe with in her bag.

Done with that chore, she then sat on the edge of her bed to violently shove her feet into some white socks, then standing and placing her backpack over one shoulder before heading out of the room.

Grabbing Akito's wrist as she passed, the miko dragged the surprised youkai through the castle, ignoring the speculative glances they were given as the two went by other demons. She was too angry to even offer the kitsune an explanation, completely intent on mentally murdering the Taiyoukai.

Bashing him over his arrogant head with Sango's Hiraikotsu sounded pretty tempting....

Or even shaking him until his teeth rattled...that would be appealing too....

She was so caught up in thoughts of maiming Sesshoumaru, that as she opened the door which led out to the path for the hot spring, Kagome failed to notice that there was someone blocking her path.

Akito, seeing what was about to happen, used his captured arm to his advantage. Grasping onto her wrist, he came to an abrupt stop, yanking back at the same time, making the girl crash back into his chest.

"Ack!" she yelled loudly while colliding into a body with harsh force, her foot accidentally stepping on the person who was now holding her. The hand that had a hold of Akito was now a little sore from being wrenched at such an odd angle, but that quickly fled from her mind when her eyes rose to meet the sight of the youkai standing in front of her.

Never had she seen a being that looked like the creature before her did, a puzzled expression on his face.

Everything about him resembled a living flame, from his hair to the varying shades of red on his clothing. She was vaguely aware of the fact that the usual haori and pants set worn by the rest of the castle was in an entirely different color scheme. It was orange, red, and even bright yellow in great swirling flames that blended and clashed with one another until it seemed he was wreathed in fire. He wore no weapons, nothing but his clothes adorning his tall body, what looked like flames licking at the end of his left sleeve and the collar of the same shoulder.

Her mouth hanging open a bit in awe, Kagome started from his hair and worked her way down. The strands of his hair were short and spiky, the roots a deep crimson that gradually lightened to a blinding light yellow at the tips. He was taller than Sesshoumaru but with a leaner more delicate build than the dog demon's.

She then moved on to the blood-red slash of his arched eyebrows, looking almost black as the shadows he was standing under obscured their real color. By now it was evening and the pale starlight did nothing to illuminate the porches of the household, casting everything in spots of darkness.

What got her full interest, however, was his eyes. They undulated, writhed, moved in an incessant dance of the deepest red to the lightest yellow. Kagome couldn't even see his pupils because of the way this youkai's irises behaved. Even the dark slash of his eyebrows against his white skin gave the glowing orbs that stared unblinking into her own a nice backdrop.

In fact, she couldn't even more her gaze beyond that point, completely entranced at the random patterns of color being displayed.

Akito could tell the miko was too busy gawking at the other demon to realize she was standing on his foot while leaning upon his chest. Her hair kept getting in his face from her head being so close, a few strands brushing his lips, the floral scented tendrils tickling his skin.

With an inner roll of his eyes, he gently moved Kagome till she was supporting herself on her own two feet, before he stepped forward till he stood directly in front of her to directly face the other youkai.

Kagome continued to stare over her guard's shoulder, absorbed in figuring out exactly how it was possible for someone to have such eyes.

Bowing with stiff formality, the arctic kitsune locked his icy eyes with fiery ones while saying, "Lord Daija."

The fox demon's voice broke the miko out of her trances, making her blush and drop her gaze to train intently on the polished wooden floorboards.

How embarrassing! Not only had she been staring like a half-wit, she had almost ran into Sesshoumaru's stand-in for when he left the castle.

Kami, she had no luck!

She gripped the bottom of her sweat shirt with one hand, her fingers abusing the stretchy fabric as she continued to silently berate herself.

At least she now knew who this demon was. She just hadn't expected the Lord who worked with Sesshoumaru to look so young.

When was she going to accept the fact that youkai aged a lot differently than humans? Most of the ones that took on a humanoid form usually appeared to be in their late twenties.

'It must be nice to be able to pretty much capture beauty and hold onto it so well,' she thought a bit sardonically, finally getting enough courage to peek back up to the other youkai through her lengthy lashes as he began to speak.

"Aw, Akito. How nice it is to see you again. How have you been?" Lord Daija's husky tones once more reminded her of flames and warmth, of hot chocolate and the soothing strains of classical music. Genuine emotion colored every glance, every word that came from him.

How could one voice possess so many different aspects? It was uncanny....

Akito didn't return any of the emotions radiating off the fire youkai, instead, remaining as cold and frigid as ever.

Kagome offered Lord Daija a timid smile, well aware that her guard had just saved her from thoroughly mortifying herself by running him down.

"I am doing well, Lord Daija. I am honored you would ask. And yourself?" the fox demon knew the human was now close behind him, all but leaning over his left shoulder to get a closer look at the phoenix.

This particular titled youkai always attracted positive attention, whether it be from soldiers or ladies of the court. He had a feeling that where the miko was concerned it would be no different.

Daija stared openly at the female who was accompanying Sesshoumaru's personal guard, a little surprised that the ice youkai would not be by the Lord's side. The phoenix demon had already heard that the Taiyoukai had brought home a priestess of sorts, and assumed this girl must be her.

Continuing his perusal of the human's shy features, he answered, "Fine, thank you." Inclining his head he asked with open curiosity, "And who might your lovely companion be?"

Akito's shoulders tensed, his icy eyes becoming guarded at the interest Lord Daija was showing. "This is Lady kagome Higurashi, honored guest of Lord Sesshoumaru."

A handsome smile curled the demon lord's lips as he stepped past the fox youkai to capture the hand that was twisting her shirt. Bowing over it gallantly, he said softly, "Lady Higurashi. It is a pleasure and an honor."

Blushing an even darker shade of red, Kagome laughed nervously while attempting to withdraw her appendage discretely. Overlong contact with a stranger, a good looking one, true, but a stranger none-the-less still made her uneasy.

The knowing smile of his face let her know Daija was quite aware of her discomfort, giving her fingers a light squeeze before releasing them.

She immediately placed her free hand around the strap of her bag, keeping the other one out of sight by fiddling with the necklace at her throat. It was a silver chain that had a small simple locket attached to it, pictures of her family on the inside. Whenever she got too lonely or homesick she would always open it, look at their loved faces, and then feel better afterwards.

"Pl– please, just call me Kagome. I'm no high princess to be bowed and scraped to," she told him with a small smile, not used to being addressed so formally.

While Lord Daija straightened to his full height, Akito watched the exchange between the two with sharp eyes, on constant alert for any sign of danger.

He didn't think the firebird meant any real harm to his ward, but then it was his job to be suspicious of everyone. Being a fire youkai, Daija couldn't help the way his personality had a way of showering warm exuberance over everyone he came in contact with. It was just part of that breed of youkai's nature. They burned brightly with a steady inner heat that sometimes could scorch one into ashes, but most times was banked into a pleasant warmth that people loved to bask in.

Akito didn't think his master would like it too much if the girl became too appreciative of Lord Daija's mannerisms.

Another reason to separate these two as quickly as possible.

Kagome's blue-grey eyes widened a bit as she got a clearer view of Daija's face from the light spilling through the open doorway behind her, amazed at the markings he possessed on his skin.

Instead of a single solid color like most youkai had, the flame symbol on his forehead shimmered with a thousand different hues like a crystal held to a sunbeam, seeming to be actually in motion. Likewise, the same pearly iridescence marred the end corners of each of his odd eyes. It looked like someone had taken a gel pen and drawn a line straight out and then down at an angle just where the cheekbones lay beneath flesh. Kagome would be almost anything that the markings were ones he kept even when fully transformed.

Grinning down at the flustered female, his fangs visible in a non-threatening way, he replied, "I could never address you with such familiarity, My Lady. It would be an insult to the Taisho household it I went against the Lord's orders." Winking at her disgruntled expression at this information, he added with a bit of mischievousness, "However, I can call you Lady Kagome if you wish."

Realizing that getting any of these demons to call her by her first name was impossible, she sighed before saying, "Lady Kagome it is, Lord Daija."

Waving a dismissive hand, he grinned down at her with kind indulgence. "Please, call me Daija. There is already enough formality between us," his voice thick with persuasion and his fiery eyes teasing.

Chuckling, she nodded, her hair bouncing around at the movement. "Very well, Daija."

He looked pleased as she said his first name, a happy spark in his writhing irises, the smile never leaving his attractive features.

Akito, deciding that this little meeting had gone on long enough, went to stand at Kagome's side, drawing her attention away from the phoenix.

One of Lord Sesshoumaru's orders had been no extended contact between her and other youkai within his castle, and that included Lords of Nobility.

"Lady Kagome, I believe you wished to bathe in the hot spring before retiring. It grows late and I do not think it wise for you to be exposed to the cold night air in your present condition." Sweeping her long mass of raven hair with a pointed look, he added, "Especially once you get your hair wet."

Gentle blue-grey eyes glanced to his own, her lips turning up a little at the corners in a smile of resignation.

"You're right, Akito-kun. I really should get that done so I can get back here as soon as possible." Lifting one sock clad foot and wiggling her toes to draw his attention to it, she smirked. "Besides, running around in only socks isn't such a great idea." Giving Lord Daija a sheepish grin, she once more planted the appendage onto the cool floor. "I sort of forgot to put any shoes on before leaving my room."

The arctic kitsune inwardly grinned at how the girl could joke easily at her own expense with strangers. Her openness and willingness to trust was something so foreign to the inhabitants of the palace that more and more of them were growing fascinated with her.

A dangerous thing, that.

A sultry laugh issued from the firebird youkai at her antics, one red eyebrow arching at her in question.

"I take it the departure from your quarters was one done in haste?"

He watched with interest as the human shared a look with her guard before answering with a secret grin, "You could say that...."

As he opened his mouth to ask her something else she started coughing suddenly, effectively forestalling the comment he might have made. Akito stepped closer to the female, concern evident in his usually emotionless eyes, a grim set to his thin lips as he watched her struggle to regain her breathe.

'Interesting,' Lord Daija thought, watching the interplay between the Lady and her guard. He had known Akito many years and had never seen the ice youkai show that much feeling towards anyone.

Kagome closed her eyes tightly, willing the tightness in her chest to ease down so she could inhale properly and stop hacking so violently, her body bent a little forward at the force of suffering her illness.

She was barely aware of Akito moving to stand close beside her, his voice exuding traces of subtle concern when he said, "My Lady?"

Determined not to worry the arctic kitsune, she pushed down the urge to cough with effort, raising her head a little so she could see his face, waving a hand in a soothing motion.

Her voice was hoarse when she tried to reassure him. "I'm alright, Akito-kun. Just got a little caught off guard by that one is all."

When it subsided completely, she stood up straight, rubbing her palm on her chest where her lungs lay, groaning a little at the soreness the light contact brought with it.

"Are you unwell, Lady Kagome?" Daija's concerned voice startled her a bit, the girl having forgotten he was there while she fought to regain control of her body. Looking up into his face she saw real worry etching his features, a little surprised when he made a move towards her with his hand extended, as though he meant to lay it on her shoulder.

At the phoenix youkai's actions Akito quickly intercepted his path, blocking him from his charge and facing the stunned Lord.

The arctic fox watched in mild satisfaction as the other demon backed off, letting his hand fall limply to his side once more. Fixing an icy stare on the firebird, he said in frigid tones, "Excuse us, Lord Daija, but I really must be getting Lady Kagome to the hot spring. As always, it was a pleasure." Bowing sharply, he then turned to clasp one clawed hand about her fragile elbow in a gentle grip, silently asking her to follow him as he began to move off towards the steps that led to the path they needed to take.

Once they were on the hard packed ground, Kagome turned to wave over her shoulder at the youkai still standing in the place they had left him, his expression contemplative while he watched them depart.

"It was nice meeting you, Lord Daija!" She called with a grin, tripping a little over a rock, making Akito tighten his hold on her a moment to steady her.

Kami, but she was always so clumsy! And at the worst of times too! Kagome feverently hoped that the other youkai hadn't caught her less than graceful walk, but she seriously doubted it.

Bowing towards her, the phoenix answered, a smile on his face, "The honor was mine, Lady Kagome. I hope you feel better soon."

Before she could offer a reply, Akito led her around a bend in the path, a thick bush effectively blocking her view of the porch and keeping her from telling Daija a reply.

Facing forward again, she frowned while casting the silent youkai beside her an inquisitive look.

"Akito-kun, do you not like Lord Daija or something? He seemed like a nice enough person to me."

Iceberg orbs flashed in dark as he glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes, saying calmly, "I do not dislike Lord Daija."

Her frown turned into a scowl of bewilderment, her raven brows drawing together in a V. "Then why were you in such a hurry for us to leave him?"

The building that housed the hot spring came into view before Akito spoke again, his hand falling away from her arm now that they were so near their destination.

"Because, Lady, you are ill and not properly clothed for elongated stays outdoors. For the sake of your health if was imperative I get you to your bathe quickly."

Her brow smoothed and she smiled at his concern, bumping her shoulder against his bicep so he could look at her.

Once he did her eyes danced with merriment as she told him softly, waving a finger in hid direction, "Why Akito- kun! You are such a sweety! Thanks for being so thoughtful and caring!"

The fox demon arched an eyebrow at her words before putting his eyes forward again, just in time to notice Musashi grinning at him like an idiot.

Obviously the damn dog demon had heard what she had just said to him.

Great, another thing he would have to endure getting teased about. Did the miko honestly enjoy saying things that would come back to haunt him later?

He didn't think so, but still....with humans you never could tell.

Really, the excuse he had given Kagome was only half true. The majority of why he had been so adamant about separating the two was because of Lord Sesshoumaru's instructions.

He knew that where this female was concerned the Taiyoukai meant every word of his orders to be followed. Primarily the portion that pertained to the contact with other youkai. The fox knew it was for the human's safety more than anything else.

After experiencing first-hand how outgoing Kagome could be, Akito understood why Lord Sesshoumaru would enforce such a rule.

She was just too trusting.

At least....that is what he thought at first. But after seeing how his master acted around the human he wasn't too sure....

And what had the dog demon said earlier? Something about sharing a bed? Very intriguing...

When they got within calling distance he watched the miko pick up her pace to jog right up to Musashi, smiling at him all the while as if greeting an old friend. Akito followed at his usual sedate pace, taking in the sight of the guard's obvious interest in the girl talking to him, his dark eyes warm with laughter.

It would appear that he was another victim to the human's sunny nature. He had noticed it happening more and more as she came across more demons of the castle. The way she would stop to talk to them, or compliment another on something they were doing....it just made them confused and a little in awe of a young human girl who seemed to hold no real fear in their presence.

Yes, she was simply too trusting.

Like right now, for example....

While she was busy engaging Musashi in light conversation, enquiring at his health of all things, Akito came to a stop a few feet behind the two. A sudden rise in jaki made him tense in battle-readiness, his hand on the spear tightening a little as he looked over to where the malevolent aura was coming from.

The guard that stood adjacent to the miko was glaring with deadly intent at the conversing pair, his burly shoulders bunched with tension, the hands on his glaive pole white-knuckled and twisting about the innocent piece of wood.

Akito felt something cold and deadly curl in his stomach as he studied the way the bear youkai who had taken up Sora's place continued scowling, his face, even though obscured by the shadows and his helmet, still clearly visible to the fox youkai.

The youkai's stance was aggressive, his stocky frame poised to lean a little forward as though waiting to pounce on an enemy, drive his wicked blade deep into their heart.

All this was taken in quickly be the arctic demon's eyes with one sweep, the light brown orbs watching his comrade and the miko never noticing their master's personal guard catching his perusal.

Kagome didn't seem to notice that anything was amiss at all as she turned her head to see the new guard that was facing her a bit on the other side of the huge doors. Musashi was now tense after the other youkai's increased jaki caused a shiver to snake up his spine. He saw the human he had been talking to go to walk towards the source of the evil power, acting as though she couldn't feel it.

'But she was a miko. Shouldn't she be able to sense something like that?' he thought with growing alarm when she came to a stop about a foot in front of the other soldier, a warm smile already on her rosy lips, her eyes gentle when she asked his name.

His gaze darted to the frigid feel of another, much stronger jaki rising to his right, noticing for the first time the way Akito was had begun to slowly make his way towards his ward. Musashi had never seen the arctic youkai in any type of battle mode before, but if the way his aura felt at the moment was any indication it would be a formidable sight.

He swallowed, thanking Kami that they were on the same side and this demon was not his enemy.

Kagome, still trying to get the youkai in front of her to relax and answer her, smiled amiably while asking, "Won't you tell me your name? I'm very interested to know it." She couldn't see his face clearly in the poor lighting, and the cheek guards of his headgear wasn't helping either.

She thought he was just shy or scared to be around her, it wouldn't be the first time with all the miko comments flying about the castle. She didn't realize that this demon who was standing so oddly didn't like her at all.

Perhaps it was the sickness she had let her guard slip so much, after all, she was in the holding of one of the most powerful demons in Japan. Why worry about a youkai that guarded the royal hot spring?

Whatever the case, she thought the cold feeling that raised goose bumps along her skin was due to the weather and the light fever she had, not from a demon.

Akito, sensing the growing danger his charge was getting herself into, reached them just as the bear demon bared his fangs and the low rumble of a growl started to tremble in his chest. Moving so quickly that Kagome couldn't even follow the action with her eyes, the fox demon stood in front of her, facing the other warrior with but inches between them.

The miko took a step back, her hands clenching at the straps of her bag when she saw that the kitsune's rigid back was filling her vision, blocking her view of the person she was talking to. A colder feeling than the last trickled along her skin, making the hair at her nape stand up as though she had come into contact with electricity. Glancing in puzzlement to Musashi, her eyebrows arched into her bangs when she saw the expression on his face that was bathed under the torch he was angled under.

It looked like he was either scared or worried. But about what?

Meanwhile, Musashi watched in awe at the way Akito's iridescent eyes flashed eerily, a pearl white bleeding into the orbs until it was the only color visible. The kitsune had bared his fangs in warning at the light brown gaze that clashed with his own, the owner of which had not entirely comprehended that it was no longer the miko they were locked with.

Kagome, not understanding what was going on, shifted from one foot to the other, sniffling a little as a breeze tickled her nose.

'Are Akito and the other guard talking or what?' she thought in puzzlement, sneaking another glance at the engrossed Musashi. Running a hand through her messy hair, she asked herself, 'What the hell is going on?'

The youkai, having realized that he was no longer trying to intimidate a human, moved his upper body back, away from Lord Sesshoumaru's personal guard who had taken her place. The growl died in his throat and his gaze turned a little fearful when the ice youkai raised his jaki again in an intimidation tactic, the wood directly under and around the hand holding the spear becoming incased in a layer of slick ice.

Bowing his head, the bear demon stepped back till he stood stiffly against the wall, his grip still tight on his weapon as the kitsune continued to glare at him.

He hadn't known it was Sesshoumaru's personal guard that was accompanying the miko here, his sole attention having been trained on said person.

Showing aggression towards a human female was very different from holding that attitude with a warrior as powerful as Akito was. Especially when that demon's eyes were now roiling between pearl white and lightning blue with anger.

Not a good sign for his mortality rate at all...

Kagome, fed up with the odd silences going on between everyone, rolled her eyes and moved to go into the hot spring.

Really, she didn't have time to stand around while these males entered some stupid staring contest.

The arctic fox probably had interrupted the one-sided conversation because he wanted to be done and back in his own chambers again, resting for the night.

Even he had to be tired from standing watch over her constantly.

A stab of guilt shot through her at the thought, making her feel bad for the irritation she'd just indulged in. Giving Musashi a kind smile when he hurried to open the door for her, she paused on the threshold, not bothering to look at Akito when she said, "I'll just hurry up and then we can go, okay Akito-kun?"

Not even waiting for an answer, she disappeared into the building, hearing the door close behind her with a soft 'click'. Sighing deeply, she slouched while walking through the ante-chamber that led into the cavernous room of the hot spring by way of an arched entryway. You had to walk down a short hallway from the front door before being able to see the steaming water, the large pool of liquid looking warm and inviting.

Grinning a little at the memory of what had happened the last time she was hear, Kagome began shedding her clothes.

As the girl began her bath, outside Akito was still in the same spot she had left him, the only difference being that there was now ice encasing his entire weapon, coming to a razor-sharp point over the spearhead that was now hovering near the other youkai's cheek.

Akito ignored the nervous fidgeting of Musashi on the other side of the door, his focus on the now submissive demon in front of him. When he spoke, his voice cut through the air like ice crystals, the nuances causing the demon he was addressing to tense even more.

"You would dare to disrespect an honored guest of Lord Taisho, Hirei?"

Swallowing hard, the bear youkai stuttered out, "I... I me-meant no insult—"

The fox demon growled lowly, the tip of the ice enshrouded spear lengthening until it rested with deadly menace against bare skin, effectively putting an end to the weak attempts of the guard explaining his behavior.

His eyes returning to their usual iceberg hues, he bit out, "Listen closely, Hirei, for I shall only tell you this once. The miko is to be afforded every respect and courtesy granted a lady of royal youkai lineage." He pushed the spear further into flesh, a small rivulet of crimson liquid trailing from where it rested, making Hirei's wary eyes looking up into Akito's hard countenance. The metallic smell of blood filled the air drowning out the usual pleasant odor of the palace garden. The bear youkai's pupils dilated to tiny pinpricks as the fox demon continued. "Which means if she asks you a question you answer quickly and if she approaches you then you are to treat her with the same deference given to Lord Sesshoumaru."

Narrowed eyes flashed the electric azure once more before he snarled out, "Do I make myself clear?"

Hirei's lips were thinned in mutinous anger, eyes filled with loathing for the other youkai as he answered stiffly, "Yes Sir. Perfectly."

At his answer, Akito moved away from the bear demon, his fangs disappearing behind his lips, no emotion showing outwardly on his features as the ice quickly receded from the weapon as though it had never been there.

The small puncture on Hirei's cheek was already healed, nothing but the red line marring his skin showing that there had been a wound to begin with.

"You have been warned. Do not expose yourself as an even bigger fool by repeating this mistake," was the fox demon's parting remark before he promptly left to enter the hot spring. After this little development he had decided to await Kagome in the front chamber, not feeling comfortable with leaving her so isolated in the large structure after what had transpired outside.

Since the chamber was held away from the bathing room it gave her privacy while allowing him to wait for her, undisturbed.

Musashi visibly relaxed after the kitsune disappeared behind the heavy engraved door, his body slouching where it stood as he leaned heavily on his weapon. Giving Hirei a look, he said, "Kami, Hirei, that was stupid of you."

The bear youkai gave his comrade a glare of death, grinding out between clenched teeth, "Shut your damn mouth, Musashi."

Frowning at how angry the other youkai still was, he shrugged, training his dark eyes forward once more.

Damn, but he wished Sora was here instead of this demon. At least his friend helped pass the hours and didn't offend anyone.

But the dog demon had been reassigned by Lord Sesshoumaru himself to act as night guard to Lady Kagome. An important job, but Musashi still would have liked to have him here.

It was better than countless minutes of silence that he currently had to suffer through because of his stoic partner.

Sighing heavily, Musashi gave his seething fellow soldier an irritated scowl that went completely unnoticed by the other demon.

This was going to be a long night....

*************


	25. Diversion

Sesshoumaru sat beneath the weak morning light streaming through his bedroom window, the warmth from the sun bathing his exposed upper body. His long silver hair was placed over the shoulder where the arm was missing, the long length of his tail curled about his bare feet, keeping them from getting too cold. The dog demon was sitting on the tatami matted floor, his knees drawn up with his arm wrapped around them, making the skin taut so his stitches could be removed easily.

The light tug and release he felt over the now healed laceration wasn't exactly painful, but it did make the muscle beneath it ache a little from the abuse it was suffering.

His amber eyes were staring blankly at the pristine fir in front of him, the Taiyoukai's mind occupied with thoughts of his guest while Cheiro worked on him.

He had originally been going to ask Kagome if she would inspect the wound and then remove the sutures, but after seeing how he reacted to the miko, he had decided against it. In the end, he had called in the palace healer to take care of the task, knowing that he needed to ask the feline youkai a few questions.

Clawed fingers digging into the soft fabric of his white pants, Sesshoumaru asked the quiet doctor, "Tell me, Cheiro, did you find anything harmful in the potion I gave to you to analyze?"

Silence filled the room for a moment as she deftly cut another piece of black thread, pulling it gently out of his skin. Her pink eyes studied the back of his silvery head, trying to think of the best answer she could give him.

"I have not found anything recognizable that looks to be harmful to Lady Higurashi. At least, not if it is taken in the doses prescribed upon the bottle." Running her claws beneath another stitch, she continued, her head leaning closer to make sure she didn't accidentally scratch him. "There are, of course, a few chemicals and ingredients that I have never run across before, and thus cannot tell you precisely what they are. However, the ones I have been able to identify are a type of alcohol, a mild sedative, and even some traces of what looks to be cherry flavoring."

He remained quiet as Cheiro continued her ministrations on his back, filing away everything she was telling him about the girl's medicine. Having come into contact with some of it personally, he knew when he had given the order to have the substance examined that the healer wouldn't be able to decipher all of its contents.

At least he did now know that it wouldn't harm the human, and that was all he cared about at the moment.

Having her die from self poisoning would look just great once his brother and his group arrived. Sesshoumaru could picture himself trying to calmly tell them how she had overdosed herself on cold medicine and that she was no longer with them.

Oh yes, that would be just wonderful.

Cheiro finally cut the last piece of black thread, pulling out the fibers to place them with the rest of the debris in a pile at her knee. Before telling him she was done, the cat youkai once again leaned forward to take a closer look at the thin long white scar that lined her master's shoulder. It would probably be completely gone within a month, maybe less.

Sitting up away from her patient, she turned her attention to putting away the supplies she had brought to tend the Taiyoukai. She heard the rustle of silk as Sesshoumaru pulled on his under shirt and haori, the creak of floorboards as he stood up and moved to gaze out the window at the awakening castle.

As she was securing the tie on her small leather pouch, Cheiro was surprised when the dog demon addressed another question to her. She had thought that the liquid he had given her to analyze would be the only thing to ask her about.

Raising startled pink orbs to look up at his profile, her long pink hair trailing in a braid down her back like a cotton candy rope, she placed her hands over the maroon clad thighs of her kimono.

"Cheiro, tell me what you meant the other day when you said the girl was not completely human, but neither was she fully miko?" He tilted his head a little as if to get a better view of something outside, his hand pushing a stray lock of hair away from his face.

Frowning in thought, the cat demon spoke softly, trying to word her answer to make sense.

"I said that simply because it was the truth, My Lord."

"Explain," he ordered, still staring intently outside, his hand now laying at his side.

"Part of being a youkai healer is having the ability to sense not only jaki, but other life forces and auras as well. I could not possibly treat half the creatures of your castle if I did not have these capabilities at my disposal." Gesturing towards him with one clawed hand she continued, "For example, I can tell right now that your jaki level is normal for you at the moment. There is neither an increase in it denoting that you are ready for battle, nor is it lowered to say that you have been emotionally injured. As you are aware, a demon's jaki is like a piece of their life force that, if you are skilled enough, you can feel how high or low it is."

"Yes, I understand completely the principles of jaki and how it pertains to the healing arts," he cut in, slashing an icy look in her direction. "What I am asking is how you were able to deduce just by sitting with the girl for such a short time that she wasn't human or miko."

Pink eyes broke from his stare to train on her lap, her lips pinching in thought before she offered him a reply.

"Mikos have a certain feel to them that demons and humans do not. Which is why some beings are able to sense their presence if they ever come into contact with one. You can easily pick out a full human just by watching how they behave or from the smells they give off. However, in the case of Lady Higurashi she not only exudes traits of being a regular human female, but also hints of a powerful miko as well." Raising her eyes to lock with his again she said with a little smile about her lips, "Look at her as if she were a newborn demon pup. There is raw potential there for great power, and if that is not harnessed then it becomes uncontrollable and can prove harmful to not only others, but themselves as well. Which is why, if you remember correctly, your father trained his sons so hard when they were young. Lady Higurashi has had no such training. She may have held the potential to be a great miko her entire life, but because it was never tapped into and developed it only becomes apparent when something either life threatening to herself or the ones close to her are present."

He thought over what Cheiro was saying, a few pieces to the puzzle that made Kagome filing into place.

"That would explain the spirit arrows," he said softly, as though he was talking aloud to himself.

Arching one pink eyebrow, the feline youkai watched her master with growing interest. "If what you say is true, and she does use spirit arrows, then it is likely that whenever she has it is an actual piece of her very essence that goes into the weapon upon firing."

Sesshoumaru regarded her with some surprise on his face, eyes narrowed with sharp focus upon the kneeling healer.

"You mean to say that the potency of her arrows depends on what she is feeling at the time that she uses them?"

Nodding, a few tendrils of hair shimmering in the morning light from the movement, Cheiro replied, "That is exactly what I am saying, My Lord. Because she is not a fully trained miko she has not learned to control all of her emotions like most are. From what I have witnessed so far, Lady Higurashi is not one to sit quietly in meditation while organizing her feelings into tidy little packages. Yet, it is because of this that she may be able to prove so lethal with her arrows."

"Why would you say that?" Sesshoumaru asked, fully turning to give the cat demon his entire attention.

"Simply because of her lack of control, especially where her feelings are concerned, it should give her arrows an extra boost that otherwise would not be there." Sighing deeply, she considered for a moment how best to proceed with what she wanted to explain. Smiling a little at finally settling on something, she began as though she were explaining a difficult science equation to a child. "Let me draw up an example for you My Lord. Say Lady Higurashi was traveling with someone that she cared deeply for. It doesn't matter if it was just friendship or something beyond that, she seems the type to care about almost everyone." The healer didn't miss the spark of wry humor that flared in Sesshoumaru's eyes when she made the last comment. " So, if she is with them and danger suddenly presented itself she would go to use her weapon, fully intent on protecting whoever she was with. Now, depending on how much she thought the threat to whatever she cared for was, the arrow she would shoot at this opponent would be charged with the same amount of energy that she perceived to feel at the time. In other words, if Lady Higurashi felt that whoever meant to do harm to someone close to her was focused on its job, she would channel her feelings of righteousness and love to the tip of her arrow. Thus, once the purifying agent connected with the evil force it would vaporize it completely."

The Taiyoukai mulled over this information, a sudden thought making him frown, his silvery eyebrows arcing downward on his marked brow.

"If her spirit was, to say, be damaged, would this effect the power of her arrows?"

Raising her own eyebrows at the question, Cheiro pondered what her master was asking.

"It is possible. Just as a demon's jaki can be depleted if they lose their inner stability within themselves, I suppose a miko's purifying powers will decline if they were handicapped emotionally. To be a miko it is said you must have a lack of negative energies, thus allowing them to use their powers to their full potential. If Lady Higurashi, in fact, has suffered a big enough loss to scar her soul then it is probable that the miko abilities she does possess will be depleted."

"I see," he said emotionlessly, turning to look back out the window as he dismissed his servant. "That will be all, Cheiro. Thank you for the information and the work on my shoulder. You can give Akito the bottle back that I had you analyze."

Bowing, she gathered up her possessions before quietly departing from the room, closing his door softly before heading back to her own quarters.

Sesshoumaru continued to look outside, his sharp gaze taking in the bustle of soldiers changing posts, the faint sounds of mock battles as some demons trained in the dojos on the other side of the courtyard.

What his healer had told him was unsettling to the dog youkai.

Did this now mean that Kagome wouldn't be able to protect herself properly because the stupid female was pining for his idiot half brother?

It would be just like a human to let something like a little lover's quarrel break their spirit.

But he didn't think that Kagome's was injured beyond repair. Nothing that her convalescence here probably wouldn't cure.

He scowled as he remembered that she would soon have to come face to face with the root of her heartache very soon.

Damn, but ever since she had come into his life nothing went according to plan. It was beginning to be a situation he was more than tired to be party to. He was a Taiyoukai, for Kami's sake! He didn't have the resources to spend on making sure the miko was comfortable or not off sulking in his gardens because she caught a glimpse of Inu Yasha with his un-dead lover.

Sesshoumaru growled a little as he thought about the confrontation that was sure to come between the trio once the other two arrived. His half brother had made his decision, so he had better be a mature youkai about it and accept the path he had chosen.

The dog demon didn't think he could calmly allow Inu Yasha to stir up even more trouble by trying to lead Kagome on. Although, he was fairly certain that wasn't the hanyou's intent, the damn half demon had a way of creating turmoil no matter where he went.

If the hanyou succeeded in damaging the human's soul even more she may not be ready to depart from his palace for a longer period of time, a scenario he could not afford.

Tales of how she would talk to anyone she passed had already reached his ears, the indignant squawkings of Jaken ringing in his ears as the tiny toad youkai railed about how humans were taking over the castle. That was one of the reasons he had instated the rules about her lack of contact with his subjects. Even with Akito at her side she could accidentally get herself into some trouble that even the fox demon wouldn't be able to extricate her from unscathed.

She was just too damn troublesome for his peace of mind.

A knock on his door brought the dog youkai from his thoughts as he turned to face the newcomer, although he already pretty much knew who it was by their scent.

"Enter, Akito."

The arctic kitsune entered the room, bowing deeply to Sesshoumaru before closing the door behind him, affording them privacy as he gave his morning report. The Taiyoukai had informed him that it was to be one of his new duties, to report first thing in the morning to his master and let him know how the human was progressing.

Waving the fox demon further into the room, Sesshoumaru then went to sit behind a low table in the center of the room, picking up the earthen cup filled with steaming tea that a servant had left earlier.

"Sit and tell me how Lady Kagome is doing," he commanded, taking a small sip of the fragrant drink as the ice youkai settled himself facing the Taiyoukai, his spear laying on the ground beside him, docile and harmless.

Meeting his master's impassive amber eyes, Akito began relating the previous day's events regarding the girl he watched over.

"After meeting with you that first time, she took the medication she said would heal her and then slept for a few hours. When she awoke she was taken to you for the meeting you had requested." The dog demon nodded, silently telling the guard to continue while sipping more of his tea. Smoothing his face into emotionless lines, the fox youkai went on with his report. "Shortly after we departed your quarters Lady Kagome met Lord Daija."

The hand holding the glass tightened, his nails cutting a bit into the beige surface, leaving half-moon shapes in their wake.

"How did she happen upon that particular youkai?"

Akito could tell this news was unwelcome to his master, and wasn't really looking forward to relating the rest of last night's events to the Taiyoukai. If he was taking the presence of Lord Daija this bad then he couldn't imagine what was going to happen with Hirei.

"Lady Kagome was a bit....upset when she left you last evening, My Lord," he put as delicately as possible, ignoring the smirk that tilted Sesshoumaru's lips. "As she went to go out the back door to the hot spring she didn't notice that there was someone in her path. She would have ran into him if I hadn't pulled her up short at the last second."

He could have sworn there was amusement in his master's eyes as the dog demon inclined his head for him to go on.

"At that point there was no choice but to introduce the two to one another." Shrugging his shoulders expressively, he leveled a stoic gaze on his superior. "Other than that, they didn't say too much to one another before I escorted the Lady to her bath."

The Taiyoukai set his cup down with slow precise movements, the amber of his eyes turning a bit hard as he asked softly, "Tell me, what do you think Lady Kagome's impression of the phoenix youkai was?"

Glancing away to stare at a point just beyond Sesshoumaru's shoulder, Akito answered, "I am sure I do not know, My Lord. All the Lady said was that he seemed like a nice enough person. Nothing else was said on the matter." Not entirely true, but he hoped his master didn't notice that he wasn't telling everything.

He couldn't believe he was withholding information from Lord Sesshoumaru. For a human female no less.

The dog demon wasn't sure if his personal guard was telling him the whole truth. But then, the fox youkai had never lied to him before....

He pushed it aside, figuring it was just his 'paranoia', as Kagome called it, getting the better of him again.

Laying his hand flat against the cool surface of the tabletop, Sesshoumaru instructed, "After the meeting with Lord Daija what happened then?"

Akito suppressed the urge to shift about where he sat, not having felt this uncomfortable about something since he was in his first years of training and being berated in front of his fellow warriors.

Kami, but he was beginning to wish he had never been ordered to guard the human...

The Taiyoukai quirked a brow at the obvious reluctance the other youkai was expressing after being asked such a simple question.

Sensing that his master was growing impatient, the arctic kitsune decided to just get it over with. It wasn't like Lord Sesshoumaru would kill the messenger.....right?

"We ran into a bit of a problem at the hot spring last night, My Lord."

Sesshoumaru's eyes sharpened, body tensing at the news, his voice frigid as he asked, "What kind of problem?"

Resolutely gazing into his master's suspicious eyes, he explained. "The new guard that is posted there, Hirei, apparently has no great liking for your guest, My Lord. Lady Kagome had gone up to talk with Musashi for a while before noticing that Sora wasn't there and that it was someone new. I suppose she didn't sense the hostility coming from the other demon because she walked right over to him and tried to engage him in polite conversation. Hirei was not cooperative. In fact, by the time I moved to place myself between the two the bear youkai was acting as though he were ready to harm the Lady."

"She did not sense his jaki?"

Shaking his head, the white bangs swaying with the motion, Akito answered, "No, My Lord. Neither did she seem to feel mine either, which I thought odd at the time considering she is a miko." His iceberg eyes took in the way the Taiyoukai's hand was now fisted where it lay, the only sign that he was affected by any of what the fox demon had just said.

Perhaps he wouldn't take this as badly as Akito had first thought. His master seemed to be dealing with it well....

Speaking with ice dripping from each word, Sesshoumaru inquired, "I take it you handled the situation and the Lady took her bath without incident?"

"Yes, My Lord. I warned Hirei to treat the Lady with respect and that to show such an aggressive attitude again would result in a fatal mistake for him."

"I see," was all the dog demon said, his palm now flat against the tabletop once more.

The fox youkai breathed an inward sigh of relief.

That had went over better than he had thought.

"Akito, you will inform Saipryss that he is to find a suitable replacement for Hirei at the hot spring." His amber eyes turned the hard metallic of gold as he continued. "Also let him know that Hirei is to be given the task of armorment cleaning for a month." A cruel smirk played about his chiseled lips, a particularly evil spark in his luminous eyes that made a shiver snake up the fox demon's spine. "It would seem the bear youkai is in need of discipline, and what better way to learn control than the meticulous task of removing filth from breastplates and swords?"

Akito didn't offer a reply, knowing that his master was simply posing the question rhetorically. Bowing, he asked softly, "Will that be all, My Lord?"

Waving a hand in dismissal, Sesshoumaru rose while saying, "I told Cheiro to give you Lady Kagome's medicine back to her, so be sure and get that sometime before the girl wakes up. I don't want to be bothered with the human storming around my palace to find me to try and yell about the injustice of taking her things."

"As you say, My Lord. Anything else?" Akito rose, picking up his spear to hold in a firm grasp, his bangs reflecting the growing sunlight outside brightly.

"Yes. I am expecting the first of our 'visitors' to arrive this morning." Fixing his personal guard with an intent stare, he spoke succinctly. "I want you to make sure the girl stays away from the main palace while I am in a meeting with this person. She is not to come into contact with them until I deem it necessary, understood?"

Bowing again, the fox demon acquiesced. "Perfectly, My Lord. I shall insure the Lady is busy within the next few hours. Perhaps visiting Ah Un would appeal to her."

Sesshoumaru nodded, accepting the idea. "Fine. Just make sure she is out of the castle within the next hour. You may leave now, I will call for you when I think it wise to let her meet with our new guest."

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru." And with that, Akito departed to make his way first to pick up the medication and then back to Kagome's room. His master had told him last evening, before he had retired for the night, that they were to be expecting guests today. Guests that would be staying for a while and had close relationships with the miko under their care.

He would have to make sure the Lady wore warmer clothing than last night since he planned on keeping her entertained with the dragon youkai.

If she got any sicker he feared she would then be bedridden, and he seriously doubted that would be to his Lord's liking.

*************

Kagome was brought out of sleep by a steady knocking at her door, the rhythmic pounding making her blue-grey eyes snap open, reflexively raise her body up a little with her arms to look to where the sound was coming from.

Propping herself up with one bent arm, she used the other to rub at an eye, calling out hoarsely, "Come in."

A moment later she saw the outline of Akito's blue head, his icy eyes immediately fixing on the girl sitting up in her bed, the raven tresses of her hair a mass of waves about her shoulders and face. Her eyes were half opened, as though she was trying to focus on him as he walked with measured steps into the room, making sure to leave the door open about an inch, for proprieties sake.

When he got closer to her bedside, she grinned sleepily at him, the side of her face a little red from having slept on it, the heavy blanket resting about her waist and legs. Her medicine, he had a hold of behind his back, using his tail to hold the bottle so she wouldn't see it. He planned on putting it down where she could find it as soon as she went to the bathroom. That way she would never notice that it had been taken.

Bowing to her, he stood by where her knees were under the cover, the weapon at his side standing at attention.

"My Lady. Lord Sesshoumaru has expressed the desire for you to check up on Ah Un this morning."

She frowned, yawning loudly behind the back of one hand, blinking up at her guard as she tried to make her foggy mind work.

"Ah Un? Why?"

"Something to do with Lady Rin being stuck indoors all day doing her studies and the dragon youkai growing lonesome, My Lady." He hoped she would believe what he said. But considering her soft spot for animals, he was sure she would.

Sitting up completely, she pushed her hair out of her face, while saying sympathetically, "Aw, poor guy! Sure I'll go spend some time with him. Just let me get dressed and then we can go."

Smiling inwardly, he moved aside so she could get up, bowing his head in thanks as she passed him.

"Thank you, Lady. Lord Sesshoumaru will be pleased."

Waving a hand over her shoulder at him, she scoffed. "Oh, I am not doing this because Sesshoumaru wants me to."

Arching a navy eyebrow, he watched her begin taking out some of her strange clothing from the armoire, humming off-key a tune he had never heard before.

But then, with the way she was massacring the song, he doubted he would recognize it anyway....

After retrieving a pair of jeans, a white flannel undershirt and her hooded grey sweatshirt, she then rummaged around for some underwear. Once she had gotten what she needed, she turned back, laden down with her burden, winking at the fox youkai.

"Sesshoumaru is just lucky I happen to like his pet dragon. Otherwise, Akito-kun, he could go out there and frolic with the beast himself." Sauntering passed the incredulous demon she called over her shoulder, a chuckle in her voice, "Who knows, it might do him some good if he did."

Kagome disappeared inside the bathroom, changing into her day clothes, leaving the fox youkai to stare blankly at the surface of the wooden door.

Had she just suggested that his master go out and 'play' with the dragon?

Shaking his head, he quickly took hold of the medicine and set it down on the ground, just beneath the blanket that was now lying half off the mattress. Knowing her messy habits, he was sure she wouldn't think it odd that the bottle had managed to get underneath the bed.

From what he could tell of the chaos currently residing in the room, the human flourished in disarray.

He was brought from his puzzled perusal of what looked like a black skimpy outfit made of a foreign shiny material strewn across the chair in her room, by the bathroom door opening.

'This human just wore the strangest things,' he thought while taking in the sight of her in the clothes she was now adorned in.

Even the shoes she went and put on her feet were derelict to him. He wondered where she came across such treasures. Never had he seen such things in the surrounding areas before, so she must have traveled extensively to purchase them.

Finished with that, she then grabbed up her wooden chopsticks, holding them in her mouth while taking both hands and bunching up her heavy hair, twisting it around and around. The fox demon watched in fascination, never before having watched a female do her hair. It looked to him like she was tying her own mane in nots. What good would that do?

Seconds later he watched her take eating implements and stick them through the mass, the fragile sticks, surprisingly enough, keeping it all in place.

Akito was a little impressed. Who would have thought the girl could make eating utensils double as something to tame your hair? She was just full of surprises.

Smoothing her bangs to lie correctly around her face, Kagome put on some deodorant, rubbed some lotion into her hands, and then went to her bag that was lying on the floor by the chair with her bathing suit on it.

Busy looking for something, her voice was a bit muffled when she asked, "Akito-kun, do you think I'll be getting my laundry back today?" She made a triumphant sound before standing up fully, a thin rectangular object wrapped in white paper in her hands. It looked like it was some type of food.

"Yes, Lady. They should be ready and waiting for you upon your return from visiting the dragon."

She smiled happily, walking over to stand beside him, her eyes warm with gratitude. "Thanks, Akito-kun. Now, let's go visit that lonely youkai, shall we?"

The two left the room, making sure to close the door before walking down the busy hallways of the castle. It seemed that the closer they got to the center of the keep the more traffic they experienced. Once again, Kagome was amazed at how many demons seemed to reside in the palace.

There were just too many to count.

Who would have guessed Sesshoumaru was so popular?

They made their way outside without incident this time, leaving out the front door so that they could head towards the stables where the dragon youkai was kept to be fed in the mornings.

Akito watched as the girl beside him called out a greeting to a demon she had talked to before, saying their name with a smile, inquiring to their health.

The fox demon was just glad that all she was doing was speaking and not stopping to harass any of them. Especially considering it was a strong military unit they resided in, and her randomly keeping warriors from their duties to chat wasn't the best idea.

Coming to the great doors of the stables, Akito opened one so the girl could slip through, following in after her as she disappeared into the musty interior.

Like last time, it was busy with stable lads and grooms taking care of their designated mounts, either by rubbing them down, cleaning out their stalls, or feeding them. He saw that the same stable boy as last time, the one with grey eyes and green hair, was currently having a battle of wills with Ah Un.

The boy looked like he was ready to engage in all out war with the dragon, his pitchfork held in front of him defensively, his young voice defiant as he said, "Now you listen here, you big beast. I _have_ to clean your stall! Lord Sesshoumaru won't be happy with me if he finds you standing about in your own waste."

Ah looked unimpressed, his purple forked tongue flicking out at the boy as though taunting him. Un was turned towards where Kagome was slowly making her way down the middle aisle towards them, his nostrils flaring as he picked up her scent. Akito followed along sedately, content to simply watch his charge take pleasure in visiting the dragon.

The stable lad didn't seem to notice her approach, too intent on waving his make-shift weapon at the arrogant youkai, his grey eyes steely in his youthful face, giving his marked countenance an older look.

"Blast you! Argh! I don't know why I even volunteered to take care of you two!" Glaring at the dragon he propped the pitchfork up on its end, leaning on it while shaking a finger in Ah's direction. "Damn your obstinate, scaly hide! Will you quit making my life miserable and just let me clean your stall?"

Ah looked him over as though in deep consideration, his yellow eyes sweeping the smaller youkai with disdain, clearly not threatened by the youth's show of temper. Un, his eyes now confirming what his nose had transmitted to his brain, grumbled lowly, nudging his counterpart in the neck to gain his attention.

Growling a little in annoyance at being pulled from the fun of tormenting their groom, Ah gave Un an irritated look before following the direction the other youkai was staring off in.

His ears flicked forward and he let out a half roar that seemed to thrum right through the young youkai standing right by them, his chest feeling as though the dragon had all but released the noise directly against his body.

Gritting his teeth in annoyance, thinking that this was some new torture thought up by the dragon, he brandished his pitchfork again. Ignoring the way both the dragon's heads were turned to look at something down the middle aisle, he said with false bravado, "This is your last chance, you two. Either you let me in there to clean up after you, or accept the consequences!" At this point he waved his weapon threateningly, the effect not as impressive as it should have been since the instrument was about a foot taller than he was.

Delighted laughter floated through the air, the sound startling the lad from carrying out his threat. Turning his head, his confused gaze fell on the girl who was standing a couple of feet away from him, her blue-grey eyes dancing with mirth as she watched him.

Realizing he was still standing in attack pose, he blushed, the leaf symbol under his right eye standing out boldly from the added color. Standing straight, he put his pitchfork back at his side as though he was holding a spear, bowing his head as he greeted her.

"My Lady. I didn't know you were there. Forgive my language of before."

She chuckled, her voice huskier than normal as she came to stand beside him, looking to the dragon who was now reaching out to her with both heads.

"There is nothing to apologize for." Turning her head, she winked at him conspiritually, saying with a secretive smile as she leaned a little towards the youth, "Believe me, I have heard much worse, and usually directed at me no less."

His grey eyes widened in surprise, the expression on his face incredulous as he objected fevorently, "Oh, but My Lady! No one would talk that way to you! You are too kind."

Akito resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the youngster's obvious worship of the miko. It was sickeningly plain to see that the lad was enamored of the girl already, not to mention after he had seen how she had handled Ah Un so well.

Coming to a halt behind the two, he leaned back a little against the rough frame of an empty stall, blue eyes intent as he observed Kagome in all her energetic glory.

Laughter came easily to her throat, a warm sparkle never fading from her eyes as she reassured the young youkai that what she said was indeed true. Here, within the atmosphere of the more common folk, she thrived.

No false pretenses, no stiff formalities to be adhered to amongst these youkai that tended to the castle mounts. The fox youkai didn't blame her for being more at ease amongst the demons that worked in the stables. Like her, they loved animals and took a great deal of pride in their work. Besides, almost every youkai that wished to become a warrior had to start with mucking out stalls before moving on to any training. Tending for a living being made them accept responsibility and duty at a young age, preparing them for the lessons later in life.

Reaching out she cradled Un's large head between her small palms, cooing to the beast as though it were the prettiest baby she had ever seen. Rubbing her fingers along his scaly cheeks, she stepped up to put her forehead against his, talking nonsense to the dragon the entire time.

"Who's the prettiest dragon ever? That's right, you are! What a good boy!" Ah nudged at her shoulder, demanding some attention for himself, a pleading growl leaving his throat while he nibbled at her sweatshirt hood. Giggling, she released Un to take up Ah's head, rubbing one hand between his ears as she spoke. "Awwww, you're just a big baby, aren't you! Don't worry, I'll give you some attention too."

Akito saw how the stable lad's mouth hung open in shock, his pitchfork now lowered to wear the tip dragged the ground, his grey eyes disbelieving.

The fox youkai couldn't keep a low chuckle from issuing out of his throat, amusement gracing his pearly-blue eyes at seeing how Kagome handled the dragon with such ease.

Stepping forward till he was standing right behind her, his implement dragging dejectedly behind him, the youth asked in an awed voice, "How do you do that, My Lady?"

Kagome started, surprised that the boy had come to stand behind her. Turning her head while still stroking Ah Un's scaly hide, she smiled at his stunned face.

"What, you mean these two?" Facing forward again, she gave each one a kiss on their large snouts, hugging their faces to her own cheeks while saying, "They aren't really that bad. They may talk big, but really, they are nothing but big babies." Pulling back a bit, she tapped Ah on his chin, grinning up at him. "Isn't that right, pretty boy? Just like an over-grown puppy!"

Grey eyes stared at the miko in bewilderment, not understanding how she could describe his master's mount in such a way.

An over-grown puppy? Was the girl daft? The damn lizard had taken a chunk out of his hide more than once, an evil gleam in its eyes every time.

Absently rubbing the spot on his upper arm where the beast had managed to bite him earlier, he shook his head, his green hair moving with the action.

Girls just made no sense. This one more than the others living here. How she could coddle the big ugly beast he had to tend was beyond him.

Besides, he doubted Lord Sesshoumaru would think kindly of his own mount being referred to as a cute loveable lapdog.

Although, the dragon youkai did allow Lady Rin to dress him up in flowers and anything else she could find. So maybe the lizard just liked human females and his master and that was it.

Coughing a little behind one hand, Kagome felt Un pushing gently against her stomach, looking for the treat she had brought for them. Smiling, she withdrew the candy bar, waving it in front of the two-headed dragon, their eyes following the white package intently.

"Is this what you two want?" Stepping out of their reach, she pouted, crossing her arms over her chest while giving them a mock-hurt look. With a fake sniffle, she said sadly, "You guys only like me because of the treats I give you."

Ah reared back to regard her a moment before rolling his eyes, Un whining at her plaintively as though trying to tell her he didn't think of her like that at all. When Un finally started pushing at his gate, the poor wood protesting with a loud groan, Kagome decided it was time to relinquish the candy. She didn't want to explain to Sesshoumaru that his stable was now messed up because she had been teasing his dragon with a Cookies N Cream bar.

Waving her hands in a soothing gesture, she began tearing away the white foil. "Okay, okay. Calm down and let me unwrap it first. Sheesh, you would think you two were starving with the way you act."

Ah gave her a grunt at that, his head held arrogantly as though behaving in such a way was beneath him. Quirking a raven eyebrow at his display, she withdrew the white chocolate bar, balling up the wrapper and placing it in the pouch on her sweater front.

Waving a finger at him, deftly moving the candy out of Un's muzzle that was trying to get close to it, she said with a grin, "You know, the more I am around you the more you remind me of your master."

Ignoring the surprised glances that got her from the other occupants of the stables, Kagome went on, breaking the bar into small pieces so she could feed it slowly to the dragon. "He has this thing about thinking he is too good to act anything but perfect too."

Sticking a small square into her mouth, she chewed on it thoughtfully, handing out a piece each to the awaiting dragon, completely unaware that she had an audience now listening to her every word. Even Akito was waiting to see where the girl was leading with her little one-sided conversation.

"But you know what I think? I think that just like you, Ah, he is a lot nicer than he lets on." Ah made a grumble that suspiciously resembled his version of a scoff before extended his neck out towards the hand that held the chocolate. Handing him another piece, she went on. "No, I'm serious. Sure, you guys may act all big and tough, but really, you can be nice when the situation warrants it."

Akito's eyebrows raised towards his hairline, noticing that almost every other demon in the building had the same expression. Even the stable lad was starting to look at the miko like she was a little crazy, his grey eyes doubtful.

They all knew their leader to be fierce, stoic, and a good commander.

Nice? That was never a word they would think to describe the Taiyoukai they served. Deadly, yes. Evil, at times. But nice? No way.

After giving the dragon youkai a final piece, she moved back from them, shaking her head while grinning at them. "Uh-uh. These last few pieces aren't for you, ya little piggy."

Blocking out Un's whimpers of protest, the girl turned with a sunny smile to the stable lad next to her, holding out a tiny piece of the white food with small black dots in it.

"Here you go! It's something called white chocolate."

The lad delicately took the candy from her fingers, holding it as though it was some fragile heirloom he had been asked to take. Bringing it to his face, he looked it over carefully, taking in the sweet odor of it before popping it into his mouth.

Kagome watched with humor as the boy's expression went from a concentrated frown, to a surprised grin. Steely eyes shining, he said energetically, "Hey, this stuff is really good! Thanks, Lady Kagome!"

"No problem!" she chirped. Glancing over to Akito, her eyes lit up as she made her way over to him, holding out the last little rectangle.

"Here you go, Akito-kun. I saved you a piece."

Taking it from her, he bowed his head in thanks before putting it in his mouth, savoring the rich flavor of the foreign food.

"Thank you, Lady. It tastes very good."

Pleased that her little present was so well accepted, she patted the hand holding his spear, not thinking twice about touching her guard in such a familiar way in front of the servants.

Akito was aware though, and had to forcibly push down the blush that wanted to rise to his cheeks.

"I'm glad you liked it, Akito-kun."

He breathed an inward sigh of relief when she turned her attention back to the stable lad, inquiring about his name and how long he had worked for Sesshoumaru.

The girl's lack of restraint when it came to touching others was disconcerting to say the least. In a society where things like placing your hands on another being was usually restricted to inflicting pain it was difficult to not cringe when this one human did.

The even scarier part...was that he was growing used to it.

"My name is Joren, My Lady." His small chest puffed out proudly as he said with importance, " and I have been serving under Lord Sesshoumaru for about twenty years now."

Kagome's eyes widened as she took in the sight of him. "Twenty? But you don't look a day over fifteen years old!"

Smiling gently, he replied, "But Lady, demons age a lot differently than humans."

Blushing, she grinned, embarrassed at having forgotten that yet again. "Yes, I seem to keep forgetting that. Sorry about that, Joren."

The youth shook his head. "No harm done, Lady."

Looking back over to the dragon that was currently shifting about in its stall with impatience, she smiled indulgently while going over to pick up their leather halters that were hanging from a peg next to their door. Hefting the large harnesses in one hand, she unlatched the gate before stepping inside, the top of her head the only thing visible over the tall wooden frame.

Akito moved in closer to keep an eye on her, in case she got into danger while being in the small confines of the stall with the demon. Joren came to stand beside him, peering over the top rail to watch with interest as the dragon moved out of her way, giving the miko enough room so she wouldn't feel crowded by his bulky frame.

The youth frowned in annoyance. They never did that for him. In fact, that dragon took particular enjoyment of using its tail to smash him against the wall when he least expected it.

Soon, Kagome had the two halters on the youkai, taking their lead-ropes up in one hand, Ah Un following docilely behind her.

Opening the door for her to pass through, the fox demon made sure they were completely out of the stall before following along behind his charge. Joren gazed off after them, trying to figure out just how the girl got the dragon to obey her so well.

Maybe she _had_ put a spell on the demon....

Shrugging it aside, he went to work on the stall, glad that at least today there would be no more visits to the infirmary to get a bite taken care of.

Really, that scaly beast must like the taste of his skin....

*************

Almost two hours had gone by since Sesshoumaru had talked with Akito, and in that time he had taken care of the morning missives calling for his attention and managed to go by and see how Rin was doing.

The little girl had run up to hug his leg, chattering with excitement about a new word she had learned today, the owl youkai who instructed her standing next to a map hanging on the wall, her hands folded in front of her as she watched her master and his ward interact.

Since there was much left for him to still accomplish, he had left the two, promising Rin that he would stop by and see her again later tonight before the little girl would let go of his leg.

What was it with human females and their need to latch onto him?

He was just walking towards the main hall when the sound of little webbed feet running from behind him caught his attention. Stopping, he turned to watch Jaken hurry to intercept the Taiyoukai, his beaky mouth panting when he finally reached his master.

Bowing, he said breathlessly, "Sesshoumaru-sama! The wolf prince, Kouga, is at the front gate asking entrance." His yellow eyes bugging out a little, he asked, "What would you like done with him, My Lord?"

Sesshoumaru turned away from the youkai, saying over his shoulder as he approached the doors to the main hall, "Escort Lord Kouga to the main hall, Jaken. Inform him I shall await him there."

Bowing again, the little toad youkai jumped to his feet, calling out, "Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama!" before running back the way he had come.

Two guards opened the large engraved doors to the main hall, bowing respectively to the dog demon as he walked through before closing him inside.

The Taiyoukai walked slowly down the long rectangular room, making sure the servants had remembered to clean the floors and open a few windows that would allow sunlight and fresh air in.

He rarely conducted business here, reserving using the place unless it had to do with entertaining audiences with foreign lords.

The perfect setting to confront Kouga in.

One entire wall was taken up with various banners that sported the Taisho crest of sakura blossoms in the colors of his house. There was even a few where a large white dog demon was sewn into silk surfaces, the silver threads shining in the light that streaked through the windows on the opposing side of the room.

Towards the front was a small raised dais where the Lord of the house was to sit, a little table set to the side in case any documents needed to be looked over and signed, a bamboo brush with a small bowl of black ink sitting atop it.

Other than that, the decoration of the room was bare. The whole purpose of the lack of decor was to give anyone that came in here the idea that the Taisho family was one that did not hold material possessions in high esteem. Instead, it was their heritage and the lands they governed that held their notice, not something like a pretty vase or expensive piece of tapestry.

Frivolous trappings were for lords that spent all their times giving banquets instead of keeping a close watch on their provinces.

Seating himself gracefully on the dais, he waited patiently for the wolf prince to be brought to the room, confident that Akito would be able to keep Kagome occupied enough where she wouldn't notice the youkai's arrival.

A knock sounded at the door making the Taiyoukai stiffen where he sat, his face set in impassive lines, his voice emotionless when he called out regally, "Enter."

The double doors opened, Jaken rushing in ahead to announce, "Lord Kouga Sarumara, Prince of the Northern Region wolf tribes."

Sesshoumaru watched as Kouga walked into the room, still wearing the clothes he always traveled in, his feet and lower legs covered in dust and mud, leaving a trail behind him as he sauntered down the aisle towards the dog demon.

His vibrant eyes made quick work of looking over the room before settling on the Taiyoukai seated with royal arrogance at the end of the passage, causing a smirk to lift one corner of his lips, exposing one of his fangs.

Stopping right in front of the dog youkai, he sat down Indian-style across from him, one clawed hand resting on his knee, the other holding his chin up as he said, "Nice place you got here, Lord Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru ignored the comment, instead ordering Jaken, "Leave us. We are not to be disturbed for any reason."

"Yes My Lord!" he squawked before yelling at the guards who manned the doors to close them and allow no one to enter.

Kouga glanced over his shoulder at the ruckus, rolling his eyes as he turned back to regard the dog demon. "How can you stand that little toad?" He wrinkled his nose. "Isn't his smell alone enough to make you want to get rid of him?"

Amber eyes clashed with green as Sesshoumaru said icily, "I do not think you came all this way simply to inquire as to my servant's personal hygiene."

The smirk left the wolf's lips, his demeanor becoming more formal as he straightened his back and looked the Taiyoukai directly in the face.

"No, I did not come here to talk about that." His eyes became intent as he spoke the next words, trying to convey the meaning behind what he was saying. "I have come, Lord Sesshoumaru, to collect someone that you currently have in your castle."

"Indeed," the dog demon replied, no emotion showing on his face. "I assume you mean Kagome Higurashi."

Kouga smirked. "I always knew you were a lot smarter than your dumbass half brother."

One silvery eyebrow arched, his amber eyes cold. "While I am, of course, flattered at such an educated deduction, I would be even more pleased if you would get to the point of your visit, Lord Kouga."

Respect entered Kouga's orbs, a genuine smile curling his lips as he folded his arms over his chest, his tail tapping lightly behind him on the floor. "You know what, I like you Lord Sesshoumaru. You're not a loud-mouthed brat like your brother, that is for sure."

He inclined his head, his long hair lifting a little as a breeze floated through the windows, the lengthy tresses dancing about before settling back into place. "Once can but hope so, Lord Kouga. One does not rule a province by hurling insults at his warriors."

The wolf demon chuckled. "Not usually." Turning serious once more, he added, "I am here to collect my future mate and then leave your lands."

"Future mate?" Sesshoumaru questioned. He already knew of this demon's infatuation with the girl, the question is, would she come to return it one day.

Waving a hand through the air, Kouga boasted, "Oh it's nothing official yet." A cocky grin replaced his once serious air. "But rest assured, one day soon Kagome _will_ be my mate, and then the wolf tribes will reign with greater prosperity because of it."

A foreign emotion curled around Sesshoumaru's chest and settled like a venomous snake in the region of his heart.

Could it be, jealousy?

Surely not! He had no prior claim to the girl. No more than this arrogant wolf had at any rate.

So why would the prince's words make him want to reach over and crush the demon's windpipe in his clawed hand, let his blood trickle in rivers down his striped wrist.

"I am afraid you shall have to postpone your future plans for Kagome," he replied, none of his inner feelings showing through.

Kouga narrowed his eyes, one raven eyebrow arching in speculation. "Oh really? And why is that?"

"Because, the girl is ill and not near well enough to be moved from this castle at present." He watched as concern quickly spread across the youkai's features.

"Is she alright? What do you mean ill? Where is she now?" he fired off the questions in rapid succession, his emerald eyes burning with worry into the Taiyoukai's own.

"The girl is—" he started, but he never got the chance to finish.

A loud commotion could be heard outside, the sound of his guards yelling "Halt!" along with the more feminine tones of Kagome obviously not listening to the command.

Kouga half turned as well, easily recognizing the sound of the miko's voice and her scent that was now floating softly into the room since she was so close.

Sesshoumaru scowled. Damn, hadn't he told Akito to keep the girl away from here?!

An angry yell of, "I said move out of my way, damn it!" was heard seconds before one of the doors was pushed open, the heavy wood seeming to be resisting the girl's efforts to move it.

Kagome's panting red-faced form filled the doorway, her blue-grey eyes immediately following the familiar tug of shikon shards that she had detected a few minutes before.

Walking slowly into the room, one hand now rubbing the center of her chest as though to massage an ache away, the miko stared with disbelief at who Sesshoumaru was with.

Stumbling further into the room, her legs feeling leaden and a light buzzing resounding in her head, she tried to catch her breathe enough to talk.

Kouga's sharp eyes watched the girl he cared so much about struggle to walk properly. Hell, she couldn't even stand up completely straight.

He noticed that a tall blue-haired demon had come in behind her and closed the door before moving to follow the miko closely. The wolf prince noticed the way the kitsune was hovering near her shoulder, a worried light shining in his odd blue eyes, the hand around his spear tight.

Sesshoumaru moved to rise. He could easily hear how the girl couldn't seem to catch her breathe, her blue-grey eyes were becoming a little hazy as she moved towards them.

Something was wrong with her.

Meanwhile, Kagome stared at Kouga, her chest feeling impossibly tight and the ringing in her ears growing steadily worse.

Maybe she shouldn't have ran the entire way here and then tried her best to push aside two full grown demon guards to get in here.

Coughing unevenly in hard shudders, the room beginning to swim in a nauseating way, she dragged her feet forward a couple more steps, now but a few inches away from the two demon lords who were both standing, regarding her with worry.

Vaguely, as though from a far distance, she heard the muffled sound of Akito saying, "My Lady? My Lady, can you hear me? Kagome?!"

She could detect how concerned he was, and really, she wanted to reassure all of them that she was fine. But as a darkness at the edges of her vision began to completely cover her eyesight and a weightlessness invaded her body, Kagome was more worried that she would never be able to inhale again.

Her body began falling forward at the same time that black shrouded her sight completely, no longer being able to hear anything but her own thoughts.

The only one that stuck with her was, 'Funny, I was never afraid of the dark...until now.'

Then Kagome Higurashi did something she never could readily remember doing before.

She fainted.

*************


	26. Shatter

Kouga sped forward and caught Kagome by the upper arms, the girl's knees half-bent, her head lolling forward bonelessly till her forehead rested against his collarbone. He started in surprise at how hot her skin was. Even through the fabric of the clothes she was wearing the wolf could feel the heat radiating from her body. The short pants of breathe she was releasing against him were sporadic and shallow, his demon hearing easily deciphering the wheezy quality as she drew air into her lungs.

Turning the unconscious human sideways, he bent to put one arm beneath her lower thighs, the other along her upper back, lifting the slight weight of the miko against his body. The kitsune that had come in with Kagome was now crowding Kouga a little, his pearly-blue eyes flashing a warning at the wolf prince, his fangs visible for an instant as he snarled.

"You will remove your hands from Lady Kagome now." There was a clear threat in his voice, an aggressive tilt to his blue head while he brandished his spear in a tight-knuckled grip.

Doing some growling of his own, Kouga clutched her tighter to his chest, as though physically keeping the other demon from taking the girl. Green eyes narrowed in anger, he said softly with dangerous menace, "I would like to see you try and make me."

Sesshoumaru, meanwhile, grit his teeth in annoyance as his personal guard and the wolf prince snipped at each other, Kagome between them.

Now was not the time for petty spats over who got the human back to her room. The important thing was for her to get there no matter who took her.

Akito, angered that his charge was being manhandled by some unknown demon, raised his spear and jaki, intent on getting her back.

Who knew what this mangy looking wolf would do to her!

A flash of silver caught his attention, breaking his death glare on the wolf youkai so he could see what it was.

Kouga, not noticing that the fox youkai was no longer staring at him, went to shoot forward, fully intending to kick the arrogant kit in the head before putting Kagome somewhere safe.

But as he went to leap forward, his hold on his burden loosened a bit, and with a shock of surprise he felt her be removed from his arms, a brush of what felt like silk fluttering across his forearms.

Landing awkwardly, his eyes confused as he stared down into his empty hands, the wolf prince glanced at the fox. He looked just as surprised as Kouga, his navy eyebrows almost disappearing into his white bangs, his jaki level lowered as he gazed at something behind the wolf.

Turning to see what his adversary was focused on, Kouga clenched his clawed hands into fists at his sides, his body stiff at what he saw.

Sesshoumaru had his tail securely wrapped about Kagome's limp body like a snake, coiling around from her knees to just below her shoulders. He positioned her until the miko rested fully against his front, her chin notched over his shoulder, the proximity of her head allowing him to feel how the girl struggled to breathe regularly.

It sounded like there was something preventing her from catching a lungful of air, as though she couldn't use the organs to their full capacity.

Amber eyes narrowed with disgust at the other two demons, as he said with icy calm, "You will desist this foolish bickering now! I will not have such nonsense sully my castle." Casting a glare at his personal guard, he watched in satisfaction as the ice youkai stiffened to full attention. "_You_ will go and find Cheiro immediately and inform her that I require her presence in Kagome's room." The kitsune bowed sharply before departing, his strides long and purposeful.

Next, the dog demon gave his full attention to the wolf prince who currently had his arms crossed over his chest, his emerald eyes defiant.

Before Sesshoumaru could open his mouth to speak, Kouga spat out, "Do not even think to order me around like one of your damn servants, Sesshoumaru."

Arching a silvery eyebrow, the he replied evenly, "I was not about to, Lord Kouga." The wolf looked unconvinced, a scoff leaving his mouth as Sesshoumaru continued. "However, I would appreciate it if you refrained from antagonizing the youkai under my employ while you are here in my castle. Akito was assigned to guard Kagome and was only fulfilling his job." Grimacing, he added, "Although he may have been accomplishing it with a bit more energy than I would have liked."

"Gee, you think?" came Kouga's sarcastic rejoinder, his own raven eyebrow raising in speculation as he watched how the impassive Taiyoukai ran clawed fingers through the girl's hair when she stirred a bit and whimpered.

Tightening his hold, Sesshoumaru walked past the wolf, not surprised at all when he heard the arrogant demon following close behind. As he reached the doors, he turned his head in profile to say, "When I leave this room I am going to use the fastest mode of transportation I possess. With the shards in your legs I am sure you can keep up."

With a smirk Kouga unfolded his arms, standing in a lunge pose. "Ready when you are."

Sesshoumaru faced forward, concentrating his power with practiced ease, creating a white sphere of energy around him and Kagome. With a flick of his wrist he opened the doors, speeding out of the room as soon as the heavy wood was moved, ignoring the puzzled exclamations of the guards.

He could hear the fast rapid pounding of feet as Kouga raced along with them, other occupants of the castle moving out of the way with shocked expressions at seeing a white ball of light and a whirlwind traveling through the hallways.

The Taiyoukai smirked, enjoying the unsettling effect this had on the other demons.

In mere seconds the trio had reached their destination, the sphere disappearing with a bright flash to reveal Sesshoumaru still cradling the unconscious human. A violent wind made his long hair blow about his body eradicably, Kagome's dark tresses tangling and mixing within the demon's own as Kouga arrived, skidding to a halt beside them.

Glaring frigidly at the smiling wolf demon, Sesshoumaru prayed for patience in dealing with the arrogant prince.

The door to her room was open, letting the dog demon enter without hindrance. Sweeping the chamber with an assessing glance, the window half open and allowing a bit of light to dance across the floor, he noticed that her belongings were still everywhere, but it looked like someone had at least tidied it up a bit. The bed was neatly made, her clothes folded where they lay towards the end of it, and the vast assortment of lotions and things she used to bathe with were in precise rows on the table by the armoire.

Kouga followed him inside, looking around with interest at the small objects which reflected the girl who owned them.

Thus far he had only ever seen her with that huge yellow pack on her back, its contents a mystery. Now, however, he got the chance to see some of them, and he had to admit they all intrigued him.

For example, what was that odd grey box looking thing that had screens on each side?

He was brought from his contemplation of it when Sesshoumaru said, "If you would move her clothes from the bed I'll place her down on it."

The wolf demon quickly complied, gingerly scooping up the assortment of fresh smelling garments, unsure where to place them now that he had them.

Drawing back the heavy white cover, the Taiyoukai gently lowered her to the plump mattress, removing his tail slowly so as not to rouse her. He then moved towards her feet, his own foot hitting something that was on the floor.

Stepping back a little, he looked to see what it was, a smirk tilting his lips when he saw the clear bottle with the red liquid in it lying on its side just beneath the bed.

Did the girl place it there? Or perhaps it was Akito...

As though thoughts of the fox demon had summoned him, the kitsune came into the bedroom, Cheiro close behind with her leather bag in hand.

Giving the other demons a surprised look from her pink eyes, the feline made her way past the guard to her new patient's bed.

She frowned when she saw the condition of the human. There was color high on her cheekbones, perspiration filming her skin along her brow, the girl's head was moving from side to side in agitation and her breathing wasn't nearly as healthy as it should have been.

Bending over her, Cheiro placed her halm over Kagome's chest where her lungs were, concentrating as she tried to figure out how much lung capacity was being used.

Akito was standing beside Kouga, his earlier antagonism gone as he watched the healer work on the girl, something close to real worry roiling through his system.

There was also a fair amount of guilt flowing them him right now too. He should have made her stay with Ah Un instead of letting her run all the way across the palace grounds to find his master.

But really, she hadn't given him a choice! One minute she was happily putting a handmade crown of flowers on Un's head and the next she was scampering off, yelling something about shikon shards. He had followed her, unsure if he should use actual force to stop her since it was obvious anything less wasn't going to keep her from wherever it was she wanted to go.

Finally, he had just let her have her way. He never would have guessed that the girl's destination was the one place Lord Sesshoumaru did not want her to be.

The fox youkai looked over at his master, the Taiyoukai standing at the foot of the bed, his amber eyes watchful as the palace healer continued her examination.

His hand clenched around the wooden pole of his spear. He just knew Lord Sesshoumaru was going to have some choice words to impart after the way he had behaved in the main hall.

He could hardly wait....

Kouga, seeing the tall armoire against the wall, went over to it so he could deposit the clothes he was carrying. Opening the piece of furniture with some difficulty, the wolf demon then placed the garments in their proper places, a little confused as to what a few of them were.

Like what the hell was that small piece of pink material that didn't look like it could be used for anything? A wash clothe maybe?

Shrugging it aside, he finished his task before coming to stand next to Kagome's guard, crossing his arms back over his chest in his usual arrogant stance. The cat with the pink hair was running her hands lightly along the miko's throat, a look of deep concentration over her marked features.

He hoped the healer could help Kagome. It made him nervous and anxious when the girl he cared so much about was suffering so badly. The wolf prince promised himself that he would demand the Taiyoukai explain to him later why it was the human's health was so bad.

Wasn't the damn dog demon supposed to be watching out for her? At this rate, she was better off with that bastard hanyou, and he treated Kagome like dirt!

Sesshoumaru, innocent to the others' thoughts, was keeping a close eye on what Cheiro was doing to the girl.

Worry was not an emotion he had indulged in for decades. Needless to say it was a bit difficult to deal with now. Especially at the volume with which he was feeling it.

When the girl had burst into the room at first he had felt annoyance. It seemed that no matter what she was intent on defying him at every turn, even going so far as to interrupt an official meeting between Lords.

That had quickly evaporated when he had noticed the condition she was in. Something that could possibly be likened to fear had spiked through his cold heart when he had seen the effort it had taken Kagome just to breathe, the staggering gait of her walk towards them. She had looked as though she couldn't quite believe what she was seeing when her blue-grey eyes spotted Kouga, surprise written clearly on her pretty face.

He hadn't even been conscious of rising, moving towards the human, his body seeming to act of its own free will to help her.

But what amazed him the most was his reaction when the girl had pitched forward, unconscious, the fragile human body that housed her spirit crumbling under the pressure of her illness.

Never had Sesshoumaru felt such all consuming fright than at that moment. It had nearly felled him with its force, the wrenching of his heart accompanied with an urgent cry of denial screaming through his head almost driving him to his knees.

The frantic thought the she might be dead, that the girl may have pushed herself too hard and caused her body to completely give out had flashed through his mind. He had felt a disconcerting amount of relief when he had heard the sound of her heartbeat, the uneven pant of her breathing.

It may not have been the healthiest sound in the world, but it proved she was alive and that was all that had mattered.

When Kouga had taken her up in his arms the dog demon was also unnerved that his initial reaction was much the same as Akito's had been. A possessive anger had begun to rise, his demonic instincts kicking in at having another male putting their hands on something that he perceived as his.

Only, Kagome wasn't his. Under his protection and care perhaps, but not his potential mate or even someone in a close relationship with him.

So why had he needed to put such restraint on his own raging blood that was fighting to snatch the miko out of the wolf's arms?

It was good fortune that the arrogant demon had been so set in arguing with Akito. His lack of control had given Sesshoumaru the opening he needed to take the ailing human from him and appease the beast that had settled docilely inside him once her scent surrounded his body, her form close to his own.

Cheiro's voice pulled him from his revery, her eyes intent on his when she spoke.

"My Lord, Lady Kagome seems to be suffering from a lung ailment of some sort. It would appear that her illness has worsened instead of improving." Gesturing to the fitful girl on the bed she went on. "The reason her breathing is so bad is because her lungs have become inflamed, some portion of the organs impacted enough where she cannot use them to their full potential. When she exerted her body so hastily it seemed to have aggravated her respiratory system enough to where the Lady couldn't even inhale enough to give her brain sufficient oxygen to function." She paused a moment, allowing her master to take all of that information in. "In short, My Lord, she hyperventilated and because of the sickness she has her body can't recuperate as quickly as it usually would."

Sesshoumaru's amber eyes moved to watch Kagome, his brow lowering in a scowl as the girl's breathing still wouldn't even out. "What can be done for her?"

"I can concoct a brew of herbs and water that can be boiled over the brazier. The steam and vapors should ease her enough where she can breathe better," came her quick reply, the cat youkai already having a plan to aide the human.

Nodding his head sharply, the dog demon's voice was authoritative when he said, "See that it is done then."

Bowing, Cheiro left to retrieve the herbs and pot she would need, not having brought them with her when Akito escorted her here.

As the healer disappeared out the door, Kouga came to stand beside Sesshoumaru, the dog demon's eyes still trained on Kagome's sporadic movements on the bed. The miko kept tossing her head on her pillow, her hands convulsively clenching into the cloth beneath her, a stray hoarse whimper escaping her throat.

Reaching down, Kouga captured the hand closest to him, entwining his fingers within her own, his palm resting against hers.

Kagome didn't seem to even notice that someone was touching her, her fingers tightening and then releasing around the wolf's larger ones as though there was no one there.

Akito tensed, but remained where he stood. This time he would not act before thinking things through. Besides, if his master was willing to allow the contact then there was no way he could gainsay it.

He did feel a small bit of petty satisfaction when he saw that the girl didn't seem to know the other demon was holding her hand. There was just something about the over-confident wolf youkai that he did not like.

His patience wearing extremely thin, Sesshoumaru kept his face in indifferent lines, silently wondering what was taking Cheiro so long to get back here.

It wasn't bad enough that the possessive feeling was back again now that Kouga was touching the human, but he also was overly anxious because the healer hadn't returned yet, even though he knew it was only perhaps a minute since she had left. Not nearly enough time to accomplish her task.

'Damn the girl and what she has done to me!' he thought viciously, his hand fisting at his side, a hard glint in his amber eyes.

It was her fault that his emotions, which were usually non-existent, were in such turmoil right now. And it was also her fault that as the seconds ticked by and the prince still had a hold of her hand it was becoming increasingly hard to quell the desire to rip off the appendage in contact with her.

By the time Cheiro returned the atmosphere in the room was wrought with tension, fluctuating waves of jaki flowing about, clashing against one another.

Frowning, she placed the water filled pot on top of the brazier, making sure to add the designated herbs that would make the steam rising from the boiling water beneficial.

Facing back towards the other three demons, she placed clawed hands on her hips, one pink eyebrow arched. "Excuse me, My Lord, gentlemen." When she had all of their attention she folded her arms over her chest, giving them a flat look. "I must ask you to leave so that I might attend to Lady Kagome." When it looked like Kouga would protest she cut him off. "Do you want the Lady to get better? Then I suggest you leave the chamber so that I might do my job and help her."

Akito looked to their master, a question clear in his blue-pearl eyes. Sesshoumaru stared deeply at the cat youkai for a moment, as though determining whether or not she was speaking truthfully. Meanwhile, Kouga was looking at the miko again, his emerald eyes laden with worry as he bent to place a caressive kiss on the back of the hand he held, gently placing it to ly across her stomach.

The healer didn't miss the way the wolf demon's actions made the other two male youkai tense up, their jaki flaring briefly before it was tampered down again.

Rolling her eyes, she thought disdainfully, 'Men. I swear.'

Ignoring the Taiyoukai and his guard, Kouga began to leave the room, stopping to glare hotly at the feline, his voice hard when he told her, "I expect Kagome's health to be improved within a few hours. I won't have her lost because of some shitty archaic medical practices, understand?"

Cheiro stiffened, her eyes sparking in anger. "Do not insult me, sir. The Lady's condition _will_ get better by the time you see her again."

With a "It had better", the wolf prince left, yelling at a passing servant to show him to his quarters.

Sesshoumaru inwardly sighed, feeling the familiar throb of a headache at his temples. That cocky wolf really needed to be brought down a peg or two. No wonder his half brother was constantly fighting with him. He had no idea how Kagome managed to stand both of the idiots snapping at one another.

He would have killed them both by now.

Motioning for Akito to follow him, the dog demon left the room, not bothering to say anything to the bristling cat youkai. She would calm down in time.

After the door closed them outside in the hallway, he gestured for the fox youkai to remain at his usual post. "Akito, stay here and await for Cheiro to finish. Once she has you will come and get me." Turning to walk towards his own rooms he said over his shoulder, "Do not let Lord Kouga enter if he should try before I deem it allowed."

"Yes, My Lord," the arctic fox bowed, glad at not being taken to task immediately over his behavior in the main hall.

Maybe he would be lucky and there wouldn't be any lectures from his master coming his way.....

*************

Kagome opened her eyes slowly, a bright pink light causing her to snap them closed, groaning as she sat up, her body stiff. Rubbing her palm down her face, she cautiously lifted her eyelids halfway, letting her pupils become used to the illumination while standing up. All her joints ached, her muscles feeling as though she had just finished running a three mile race in a matter of minutes.

Stretching her arms out to keep her balance, she blinked, finally focusing on what was giving off that blinding light.

A shiver snaked down her spine when she saw that it was a large orb floating in front of her, the inside of it swirling with something that resembled pearly pink smoke.

The shikon no tama, in all its complete glory. She frowned, taking a few hesitant steps towards the levitating sphere, its size easily that of a Great Dane. No cracks, fissures or any other signs of breakage marred its shiny surface.

It looked like it had when it had first been taken from her body, just a lot bigger.

Coming to a halt about a foot away from it, Kagome looked up into the writhing colors, the pink of its light bathing her body in an eerie glow.

This couldn't be real....

She clearly remembered shattering the shikon, its tiny fragments spraying across the Japanese countryside in a starburst of trailing lights.

Chewing her bottom lip, she raised a hand, her fingers reaching out, intent on touching the glassy orb.

Suddenly, a streak of magenta light flew right past her right shoulder, her hair blowing forward with the speed at which the object had flown by the girl's body.

Clenching her hand into a fist, she stepped back, startled as the magenta light slammed into the side of the large jewel, flaring out at first before seeming to be absorbed into the mass of roiling pink.

Kagome's breathe caught, her lungs crying out in protest, a tightness in her chest.

No. Not again....

She watched in sick horror as the jewel's interior churned, spider-webs of white lines beginning to appear all over the shikon.

'No!' the miko denied in her mind, bringing her hands up to shield herself as with a burst of brilliant light the jewel shattered.

But instead of the pieces streaking out in a million directions as she remembered, the shards simply fell into a spread out pile right below where it had floated.

Lowering her arms till they rest at her sides, Kagome gazed at the sharp fragments that were now glowing softly, confused as to why they would act so oddly.

Approaching them warily, she stepped gingerly through the pile, the sounds of glass crunching underfoot ringing out starkly. The tightness in her chest was still there, but she could breathe a little easier now, even if the rest of her still felt rough.

Suddenly, a force seemed to drag her violently down onto the sharp shards, making her land on her side, thousands of pricks from the tiny pieces stabbing through her shirt, imbedding deep into her skin.

Crying out, she flung a hand in front of her as though to catch herself, succeeding in only impaling the palm on a particularly large piece, her form still being dragged harshly down.

Her entire side on fire, Kagome wondered if this was what Inu Yasha felt each time she sat him, the hanyou uncontrollably shoved to the ground.

Panting shallowly, her face turned sideways so that even her cheek was lying against the spiky implements, she struggled to move, panicking when she found that her body wouldn't listen to her mind's command.

After a few moments the pressure lessened, allowing her to slowly drag herself up into a kneeling position on all fours. More pieces poked through her jeans, tearing through tender flesh, making her wince.

Yet, no matter how much pain she was in, no tears fell from her eyes. It was as though she couldn't cry any more, even if the sensations to do so were there. The lump in her throat, racy speed of her heartbeat, and the dry prickle behind her lids. But no saltwater fell.

Groaning, her body now sweaty from continuing to struggle against what was keeping her from rising completely, her blue-grey eyes widened as something made her choke.

Coughing violently, head down-bent and shoulders heaving, Kagome tried to clear her airway. Suddenly, her mouth was filled with small fragments of the glassy jewel, cutting at her tongue, lacerating her lips as she spit them out.

Blood mixed with shards and spit expelled from her heaving body, the girl's mind horror-struck at what was happening.

The shards of the jewel were choking her, keeping her from being able to breathe, invading her body.

Scared, she caught a flash of silver ahead of her, a faint outline of another person standing in the shadows beyond the weak glow of the shattered shikon.

Raising her head a little, Kagome looked with blurry eyes through her bangs, nothing discernable about the figure off in the distance except for a long mane of white hair.

At last, she no longer felt like her throat was being blocked with the cutting fragments. Drawing in air gratefully, the miko also felt the force holding her down lighten even more, letting her stand.

Groaning, she slowly made her way onto her two feet, her injured hand limp at her side, crimson liquid running hotly down her fingertips, drenching the ground beneath her.

If she thought her body felt bad upon first waking in this hell, now it positively felt on the verge of no longer working. Cradling her injured appendage close to her equally wounded side, Kagome began to stagger towards whoever was in the shadows, the metallic taste of her own blood heavy on her tongue.

The miko had taken no more than three steps before the figure began to fade away, their face turned towards her. But she couldn't make out their features. Her vision was already swimming, Kagome stopping to stand on trembling legs in the outskirts of the shard pile.

"Wait," she called weakly, the hand that was whole reaching out as though to keep the other form from fading, leaving her alone.

However, their outline became fuzzy, transparent and ghostly.

Fear arced through her, giving the girl the strength to yell out, "Please, don't go! Wait!"

The person didn't seem to hear her pleas as with a last look at the girl they disappeared completely.

Dry sobs left her throat, desolation filling her being as Kagome's legs gave out and she was kneeling in the bed of the shattered shikon no tama once more.

She was alone. Alone to put the pieces back together and fend for herself. The very pieces of the jewel she had broken were slowly draining away her life, the red of her body's precious fluid spilling onto the pink shards like an overturned bottle of glue.

But instead of her making the enchanted orb whole again it was tearing her apart inside. The jewel had stolen her ability to defend herself by the injury to her hand, lacerations on her tongue and lips keeping her from speaking, and as if that wasn't enough, it had made her so weak that she couldn't even ask for help from others.

Anger replaced her sadness, a fiery rage building through her bloodstream.

Damn this stupid jewel! Damn it to hell! It was all its fault that her life had become so painful, so empty.

But her rage quickly died out, exhaustion replacing the brief spurt of adrenaline that had fueled it in the first place.

Slouching wearily, at last a few tears trailed quietly down her cheeks, one side mixing with the blood from her previous injury. The hand that throbbed was laying limply against her jean-clad thigh, soaking through the rough material in an increasing warm puddle.

Alone. Always alone.

Two more tears fell from her closed eyes, hesitating on her chin before splattering to her lap.

Why was she always alone? Wasn't she worth being around? To be held in value by someone else?

She couldn't think straight any more, her mind foggy and her body becoming numb. Kagome was thankful. At least it would take the pain away.

Before darkness could claim her a second time a face flashed into her mind.

Amber eyes over striped cheeks. Chiseled lips set in a thin line. Long silver hair flowing in a shimmery river down a proud back.

Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru," she said weakly before she knew no more.

*************

Cheiro was just smoothing the blanket over Kagome's shoulders when the girl suddenly cried out, "Sesshoumaru!"

It was weak enough that it didn't sound like anything more than a stage-whisper, but the vehemence, nuances of pleading fright filtered through her voice just the same.

Sighing, the feline youkai looked at her patient with a sympathetic gaze. The girl's hair was now braided and lying over one shoulder, her original outfit had been changed from the sweat shirt, thermal, and jeans to a set of flannel pink pajamas with smiling full moons on them.

Humans wore the oddest things......this one especially.

It had been about forty-five minutes since she had been left alone with the miko, and in that time the vapors seemed to have helped her breathing immensely. No longer was it uneven and choppy, her throat straining to inhale the precious oxygen it needed to function. Even the temperature she had been running was now a lot lower, her skin dry and cooler.

However, the girl was still moving about a trifle fitfully, twisting the buttoned fabric of her long-sleeve shirt so that the V of it exposed the old scars along her neck and collarbone.

The healer wondered what or who had given the miko those markings. They looked vicious. But then, the human also had an odd star-shaped scar at the indent of her waist, so perhaps she just collected random strange wounds like others did haiku.

There was an instant when Cheiro had been finishing up weaving the girl's hair when she had smelled the acrid scent of the girl's fear along with an alarming rise in her purifying powers.

It had made the cat demon set the girl back down quickly before moving to stand a little away from the bed, watching the fretful miko closely.

Luckily, it seemed that the spike in power had only been a very short spurt because it left as fast as it had flared. Even stranger, Kagome had calmed for a few moments, giving the healer enough time to come back and fix the blankets over her.

But now it seemed the girl was having another nightmare, stuck in her own mind suffering inner demons. No pun intended.

The human's raven brows drew together over her closed eyes, the orbs moving rapidly beneath their fragile lids. Her small hands were once again twisting and clawing at the comforter, as though she was looking for something.

The cat demon knew that she would have to find a way to calm the miko down, otherwise she would end up irritating her lungs and throat and undo all the work that had done.

Cheiro pushed a stray lock of her hair behind one pointed ear, trying to decide exactly _what_ would get the human to quit thrashing about. Glancing around the room as she thought her gaze fell on the large yellow bag the girl had brought with her.

Perhaps there was something in there that would prove useful. She would have to ask Lord Sesshoumaru if he might be able to suggest anything since he was more familiar with the pack's contents.

Decision made, she went to the door, opening the decorated wood to see Akito standing at his usual post. Standing on the threshold, she looked down the hallway, frowning when she saw Kouga coming out of a room that was on the opposing side to Kagome's and right next to Sesshoumaru's. The youkai prince was now dressed in the usual male attire of the castle of pants and haori, except these were green with white cypress leaves on the lower sleeve and left collar.

She had forgotten that since he was considered a Lord that the wolf would be placed accordingly in the royal wing.

'Fantastic,' she thought sarcastically, turning her attention to the guard who was now facing her. Aloud she said, "Akito, could you please get Lord Sesshoumaru for me?"

"Of course, Cheiro," the arctic fox replied before hurrying off to retrieve his master. He ignored Kouga, intent on relaying the message to Lord Sesshoumaru as soon as possible.

A whimper from inside the room made the healer go back inside, leaving the door open so that the Taiyoukai could come right in. The pale light shining through the half-open window was bright enough so that the feline youkai could see that Kagome was now turned onto her side facing the entrance to the chamber.

The healer was displeased to note that she was still not resting peacefully. One arm was stretched out beneath the pillow her head moved upon, the other reaching outside of the blanket, gripping the edge of the mattress.

She brushed a hand over the miko's forehead, trying to offer some comfort even if she wasn't sure Kagome could feel it.

At least her scent wasn't blanketed completely with fear like before. Now it only held traces of it along with that of the apples/vanilla that the girl possessed.

'Poor Lady. What things plague you so?' she thought while tucking the miko's bangs back behind her ear.

A sound behind her made the healer glance over her shoulder, a scowl coming to her face when she saw who it was.

"What are you doing in here, Lord Kouga?"

The wolf prince kept his eyes on Kagome as he moved to stand next to Cheiro, his face worried. Even the cat youkai could easily see that this demon cared deeply for the ill miko. She had forgotten that his breed of youkai had no problem declaring their emotions, or acting on them for that matter.

Much different from what she was used to seeing.

"No need to get all defensive, healer. I simply came to see how Kagome was doing."

Standing away from her patient, the cat demon crossed her arms over her chest, watching as he quickly took her place, even going so far as to perch on the side of the bed by the human's hip.

He did it so naturally that if Cheiro didn't know any better, she would have assumed the female lying at his side was his mate. Usually, something as personal as taking up space together on a bed was restricted to mated couples, or at least lovers.

However, this prince was neither.

But she let it be, hoping that perhaps his presence would calm the girl enough to let her body relax into a serene sleep.

Kouga draped his tail over Kagome's upper thigh, disengaging the hand from its deathgrip on the mattress to clasp between his own. He could tell that she was having a nightmare by her scent and the way she wouldn't keep still.

The dainty fingers of the hand he cradled curled into his palm, the fragile nails scraping lightly against his skin as he stroked the back of her hand with his fingertips.

When he had learned that Kagome was staying in the Taiyoukai of the West's castle he had assumed the demon lord would let no harm come to her. He had thought that he would find the miko in good health, probably playing with the dragon and little girl Sesshoumaru kept with him all the time.

Instead, he was angered to see she was gravely ill, the thinness of her face and dark circles under her beautiful eyes letting him know she had most likely not eaten properly or had a good night's sleep in a long time.

Part of that, he knew, was the hanyou's fault. The stupid half demon had put her through emotional hell within the last month. But this sickness she had......_that_ he knew she had caught while with Sesshoumaru.

How had the dog demon allowed her to get so ill?!

Lips thinning in displeasure, he absently brushed his bangs out of his eyes, the lack of the headband he usually wore letting the long strands trail in his face.

Tracing her features with his eyes, he paused upon seeing the edges of the claw scars she bore on her skin. He still felt guilty every time he saw those thin white lines trailing over her like tattoos.

She had claimed there was nothing to worry about, that she could handle tending the injured wolf without any help.

He should have known better. But you couldn't change the past and he was grateful that he had managed to get to her in time to pull the wolf off her.

Kouga had been intent on killing the animal, enraged that one of his own pack would dare to attack her. But Kagome pleaded, telling him that it was only acting out of instinct and not malice.

Not being able to deny her anything, he had let the wolf live with the stipulation it was to stay well away from him in the future.

A calloused finger ran delicately along one of the clawmarks, following it all the way to where it ended just beneath her collarbone by her shoulder, the warm cloth of the shirt she wore being pushed aside as he went.

Cheiro remained silent, watching the wolf's actions with interest. If nothing else, she had to admit he meant no harm to the girl.

Movement at the door alerted her to the fact that her master and his guard had arrived, the former's amber eyes hardening as they saw the prince touching Kagome.

Sesshoumaru pushed down the annoyance he felt when he entered the chamber only to see the wolf youkai already taking up residence on the girl's bed, his hands on her as though they had every right to be there.

Which they didn't. Not as far as the Taiyoukai was concerned. What even irked him more was the familiar way he was tracing those scars she bore.

Almost as if he knew their origin.....

Striding with his usual measured steps, he soon halted beside the palace healer, Akito close beside him.

"You needed something, Cheiro?" He willed himself not to glare at the wolf prince who was ignoring them anyway in favor of paying attention to Kagome.

She nodded. "Yes, My Lord. I thought that you might know of some medicine the Lady keeps in the pack she carries that could prove useful in helping her recover."

"It is possible," he said, bending down to pick up the bag that lay on the ground. Sitting it on top of her table, he opened it and began looking for the white box with a big red cross she kept all her medicinal needs in. Since there wasn't nearly as many things inside that there usually was he found it quickly.

Setting it down next to the bag he unclasped the latch on its side, flipping the plastic lid open, revealing the assortment of bandages, creams, and other supplies she kept in there. Sifting through bits of gauze, a small pair of scissors, he came across the reddish-orange bottle her brother had said she kept the pills for her headaches in. Extracting it, he looked through the colored container, making sure there were some of the white tablets there in case she needed them later.

A satisfying rattle let him know there were plenty. Putting it back in its designated spot, he began searching for another bottle like the last. She had said something about things called antibiotics. If he could find those then the girl could take them, and hopefully start getting better.

Frustration built up inside him as the kit revealed no such medication.

Damn. It looked like they would have to wait and see if the taijiya, Sango, had them with her. Good thing the group she traveled in was due to arrive this afternoon.

Closing the box with a snap, he put it back inside the bag before giving his attention to the patiently waiting cat youkai.

Akito, he saw, had maneuvered himself until he was by the miko's bed, his sharp cold eyes watching the interaction between the wolf and her intently.

His personal guard looked like he wanted nothing better than to take his spear to the prince. A sentiment Sesshoumaru was in accord with.

"Unfortunately, I was unable to find any of the medication the girl has said would help her heal," he informed Cheiro.

Sighing in disappointment, she glanced over at her patient, an emotion resembling regret shining in her pink eyes.

"That is alright, My Lord. I had just hoped to perhaps give her something that would calm her down." She looked back at him, her eyes locking with his. "The Lady seems to be experiencing nightmares that aren't allowing her to rest."

As if on cue, Kagome whimpered and coughed in her sleep, the hand in Kouga's withdrawing as she rolled over onto her back. The wolf youkai let the finger on her collarbone fall away to smooth the pink and yellow material of her shirt over her shoulder, the slashes now fully visible.

"Is there nothing you can think of to help her, healer?" Kouga asked softly, his vibrant green gaze turning to trap her own.

Well aware that all three youkai were looking at her expectantly, she said with a slight hesitation, "Th– there may be a way." Giving all of them a warning glance she continued, her tone a bit doubtful. "It's a bit old fashioned and isn't really a medicine at all, so it might not have any effect."

Kouga waved a hand in dismissal. "That doesn't matter. The fact that it _might _succeed is good enough for me."

Folding her hands in front of her, the cat demon squared her shoulders. "Very well then. The type of procedure I have in mind is something to the affect of Aura Harmony. As you all know every living being has a specific aura they carry with them always, sort of like a fingerprint. Each one is different to every individual out there. Like most things in life these essences have their own special rhythm they beat to, and much like a melody, if you add a second aura to it so that they compliment one another, it is theorized that they can blend. Once this occurs, if one of them was say, in distress, the other could calm it down, reassure it if you will."

The prince frowned, soaking up all this new information. "So basically what you are saying is that we just have to find Kagome a person who's aura can co-mingle with hers and that will help her out?"

"Yes, that is the gist of it, Lord Kouga," she answered quietly, inwardly hoping this would actually work. She was running out of options....

"Fine. How do you find out if you are compatible or not?" Kouga asked, impatience thick in his voice.

Pink eyes staring coldly at him, she said flatly, "You would have already known, Lord Kouga. The test is always done by touch, and since you have already placed your own skin against Lady Kagome's with nothing happening then it is safe to say that you are not the right aura."

Narrowing his emerald eyes at her, he rose, his clawed hands fisting at his sides. "Are you sure about that, healer? I would tend to think I would be the best candidate since I know Kagome so well."

"Cheiro is not a liar, Lord Kouga," Sesshoumaru cut in, drawing the wolf's attention from his servant and to himself. "If she says that you are not the right one, then you aren't. Accept it."

The prince growled a little as he stalked away to stand by the window, his arms folded in a defensive gesture over his chest. "Alright, Mr. High and Mighty, then you try it!"

One silvery eyebrow arched, his voice thick with disdain when he said, "Me? I seriously doubt the human and I have the same color blood, let alone compatible auras."

Kouga growled again, his tail standing straight out behind him, the hair along it bristled. "Are you saying my woman isn't good enough to even be compared to you?! That her life holds less value than your own?!"

Sesshoumaru was saved from making a reply as Akito's soft cold voice floated to their ears, making them all turn to stare at him incredulously.

"I'll try it." The kitsune's hand was white-knuckled over his weapon, pearl-blue eyes watching the sick miko intently.

Cheiro interceded, instructing the fox demon while taking his weapon, "Please, take a seat next to her, Akito."

He sat down slowly, making sure not to jar the girl in the bed as he perched in the same spot Kouga had moments before. Never once looking away from Kagome, he asked, "Now what, Cheiro?"

Sesshoumaru and Kouga remained silent, both interested to see if the fox might actually be the correct one.

"Now, you must place your bare skin against her own. You'll know if there is a reaction because Lady Kagome will act as though she knows you are there, her subconscious picking up easily that someone who can help is with her."

He hesitated, one clawed hand hovering a little above her abdomen before he reached forward to put his palm over her cheek. A warm fissure shot up his arm and spread throughout the rest of his body at the first contact, the sensation making him shiver in response.

It felt like a comforting embrace was wrapping around him from the inside out, blanketing his senses with contentment.

When Akito ran his fingers down the side of her face it sent another wave of soothing heat along his bloodstream.

Never had he felt anything quite like this before. It was amazing. It was addictive.

It wasn't working.

The fox demon frowned, his pearly-blue irises soft with worry as he stroked her skin again, noticing that the miko hadn't calmed at all during his ministrations.

"Why isn't it working?" He was surprised at the depth of emotion in his own voice, the clear bewilderment and, yes, even a trace of hurt lacing the tones.

He couldn't understand that he could feel this way and yet she didn't get any of the same sensations in return.

Cheiro placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, able to see that the ice youkai was upset that he wasn't the right one.

"It is because of no personal fault, Akito. Sometimes you can find someone that is like a universal conductor for auras. Lady Kagome, apparently, is one of those rare people." Squeezing his shoulder, she continued. "Unfortunately, the bad news about that is, although she is able to pretty much synchronize her own essence to others, consequentially, there is probably only one other being out there who could meld with _hers._"

Casting a look over to the wolf prince who was watching them, she asked, "You felt it too, didn't you? When you placed your skin on hers?"

He was silent for a moment, reluctant to reveal that aspect of his relationship with the human to them. The wolf had thought those emotions he felt when he touched Kagome were restricted to him alone. It was very disappointing when you found out it could happen with anyone....

"Yes. Yes, I felt it too." Resignation thick in his voice and on his face as he turned away from them to stare out the window.

Awe lit the healer's features as she regarded the human they were discussing. "Then it is true. I never thought I would ever come across one like her in my lifetime."

Sesshoumaru was a little surprised that this new information affected the feline so strongly. Puzzlement flashed in his amber eyes, the only outward sign that he didn't fully understand what was so special about Kagome.

She was just another female human. True, a very annoying girl, but still only human.

"Is having such an ability so rare?" he finally asked.

Cheiro lightly tapped on Akito's shoulder, signally for him to stand up and take the spear she was holding.

After she had handed the weapon back to its owner, the guard moving a few steps away from the bed to compose himself, the cat youkai answered her master.

"Yes, My Lord. Exceedingly rare. In order for a creature to be able to do what Lady Kagome can they must have such a large soul, a kind and gentle heart, that they have the capacity to forgive and harbor great compassion for all living things."

The dog demon felt a tightness in his chest at her words. Everything she had said described Kagome perfectly.

Before her he had not come across a person with as giving a personality as she. Always, the miko put others' welbeing ahead of her own, to the point of neglecting her health in favor of helping someone else.

Which was why the girl was in the situation she was now.

"My Lord," Cheiro called, getting his attention. "My Lord, if you would please take a seat by Lady Kagome. I know it probably won't work, but at this point it is better to be safe rather than sorry."

Sesshoumaru stiffened, his mind violently protesting the suggestion as his body followed the healer's orders and sat rigidly where the previous two demons had.

"Now, if you would be so kind, My Lord, as to touch her please."

A sense of foreboding trailed along his nerve endings, his heart already telling him what he didn't want to know.

Somehow, he knew. He just knew it would be him. Those brief times he had felt her hands on his body, the soft caress of deft fingers brushing his skin, a spark he'd tried to ignore had flared to life within him.

That was the real reason he hadn't wanted to be around her. She awoke things within him that hadn't been there before, and it unsettled him. And even though, while she was awake, the girl's emotions were overshadowed with the sadness dealt by his half brother, the result of it causing her aura to be subdued, the dog demon still felt a brush of those emotions along his nerve endings. But when she slept and was in close proximity to him, Kagome always searched for him, gaining the most comfort from his presence and scent.

'Kami, just kill me now!' he thought in frantic despair.

Of course, even He wasn't willing to cooperate with him. Damn meddlesome human females and Gods alike! Neither of them ever listened to a thing he said.

Feeling as though he was consigning his soul to eternal hell, Sesshoumaru sighed and picked up the hand lying closest to him.

Warmth. It invaded every facet of his being, spreading in calming waves to his heart, making the frozen organ speed up its tempo. The fragile tug of her fingers softened his eyes to a liquid gold, the Taiyoukai's body relaxing under the continuous bolts of caring shooting from her skin to his.

This was a lot more potent than any previous time he had come into physical contact with her. Comparing the others to now was like holding up a lighted match next to the sun. There simply were no similarities.

The sound of the other occupants of the room moving to stand around them didn't fully register to the dog youkai, his senses absorbed in drinking in the cadences of Kagome's essence like a drowning man needed air.

She was no longer moving fretfully on the bed, her body turning on its side to wrap around where he sat, putting as much of herself in contact with him as she could. Her breathing had become slower, mirroring the more normal pace she had when healthy.

The fear had disappeared from the miko's scent completely till there was only the enticing odor of apples and vanilla filling his nostrils. It further unknotted the muscles in his shoulders and arm so that when Kagome pulled at his hand, he let her take it where she wanted.

A side of his mouth lifted in an indulgent smirk when she tucked his palm under her cheek, her other arm coming around to hug the appendage against her chest.

"Sesshoumaru," she sighed in her sleep, giving him a squeeze like he was her favorite stuffed animal.

Was he forever to be this human's personalized pillow?

"Kami, it's you, My Lord," Cheiro said reverently, awestruck at the instantaneous change in her patient.

It was official. He was definitely cursed.

"This is bullshit!"

The sudden yell broke the Taiyoukai from the content web he had been entangled in, his eyes sweeping to the direction the voice had come from.

Kouga stood with hands clenched at his sides, glaring angrily at the dog demon. Pointing a clawed finger towards the silent youkai, he continued his tirade, not caring if he was loud enough to wake Kagome up or not.

He was too intent on restraining himself from murdering Sesshoumaru.

"You can't tell me that she would have chosen _you_ over me!" His emerald eyes narrowed in suspicion, another growl escaping his throat. "It wouldn't surprise me that since she got this way in the first place from being here that you weren't manipulating her somehow now!"

Akito scowled, taking the insult to his master personally and moving to place himself between the two demons so he could face Kouga.

"You will cease your idiotic insults _now_, Lord Kouga," the prince's title coming out in a snarl from the ice youkai.

Baring his fangs, the wolf took a step forward, crowding the other demon. "Why don't you act like a good little kit and butt the hell out. This has nothing to do with you, fox, so back the fuck off."

A pearly white began to slowly bleed into the arctic kitsune's eyes, his own teeth flashing at the prince's words.

"You are mistaken, cub. This has everything to do with me when you start throwing your foolish opinions about Lord Sesshoumaru about."

Now Kouga's eyes were getting a silver sheen to them, denoting to the fact that he was becoming further enraged.

Both demons' jaki levels had risen so high that Kagome could feel it in her sleep, the miko clutching at the hand she held tightly.

Sesshoumaru's own jaki rose, easily surpassing that of the wolf and fox while crimson blocked out any white of his eyes, the amber tinged with red. "Enough!"

Akito and Kouga stiffened. They could feel the icy power of the Taiyoukai's anger lapping along their bodies, setting the hair along their skin on end as if they had touched lightning.

Cheiro, during all this, had chose to depart the room, not wishing to get in the middle of an altercation. She also wanted to go write down this new exciting development quickly so no details would be overlooked, that way when she went back over it later everything would be there.

Gently disengaging his hand from the girl, he stood and unwound the silvery length of his tail to drape it over Kagome to calm her once more. When he had broken contact she had started to search blindly for him, the evil auras brushing her senses painful.

Since Sesshoumaru didn't relish the idea of being purified because she thought she was in danger, he lightly tapped the end of his tail upon her chest until the girl hugged it to herself as she had his hand.

Reassured that the human would now remain still, he turned to face his servant and the prince, letting them get a good look of his swirling eyes.

"You will both desist this imbecilic display of egos. I have already warned you once, and I shall not give you the luxury again before dealing with your defiance. While in my home, Lord Kouga, you _will_ behave as a youkai of your station and not enter into petty arguments with my personal guard." The wolf remained silent and sullen, backing off a bit to stand away from Akito. "And you, Akito. You would do well to remember your place in the Taisho palace, which is not that of my champion." The fox stiffened, his head bowed as his master berated him. "It disappoints me that I should even have to say this to you to begin with. A youkai of your integrity knows how to conduct himself at all times, so in the future be sure and do so."

The kitsune bowed deeply, keeping his eyes trained resolutely upon the floor. "Yes, My Lord. Forgive my deplorable behavior. It shall not happen again."

"Be sure that it doesn't," the Taiyoukai replied coldly. "Now, Lord Kouga, I believe you are under the misimpression that I somehow orchestrated all this."

"Feh! And are you saying you didn't?" the prince challenged.

Ice crystals dripped from his words when Sesshoumaru told him, "That is precisely what I am saying. Do I seem the type of youkai who has the time or the inclination to attempt something of this caliber? You insult me if you think I would lower myself to meddle with a human just to anger you for no apparent reason."

A flush spread across the wolf's cheekbones, embarrassed at how ridiculous his accusation really was.

When he put it like that. . . . .

"No, I suppose not," he admitted grudgingly, turning his profile to the dog demon.

The red slowly left his amber eyes, the level of his jaki lowering back to normal now that the other demons were no longer threatening one another.

With a start of surprise he felt the caressive twining of Kagome's fingers sifting through the fur of his tail, calm extending to him through the light touch.

Was she trying to treat him like an upset animal that needed to be coddled?

For the second time that day his sharp ears picked up the running of webbed feet over his polished hallways, heading straight for the miko's room by the sound of it.

Kami, what now?

A breathless Jaken skid to a halt into the room, his small body prostrating itself at the Taiyoukai's feet, his little hat almost completely on the side of his head.

Sesshoumaru had to push down the desire to step on him. It would have proven a good relief for some of the aggression he was feeling right now....

"My–my Lord," he squeaked out between pants. "I found— you as fast— as I— could."

The dog demon wished for patience. By the time the toad got his message delivered he would probably be another fifty years older.

"Spit it out, Jaken. I do not have the time for your babbling."

Bulbous yellow eyes looked with anxiety up at his master. "Of course,– My Lord! I will tell you the — message now!" He slowed his breathing enough to get out in one sentence, "Inu Yasha and his group have arrived and are waiting in the main hall for you right now!"

Kouga's "It took them long enough" was barely heard by the dog demon.

Perfect. Wonderful. Now he had his idiot half brother to deal with along with everything else.

Life just kept getting better and better for him.....

*************


	27. The Drawing of the Three

At first, he thought he would be able to just go and meet his half brother, getting the initial confrontation over with before telling the group where their quarters were going to be. It rankled, but Inu Yasha would have to be set up in the royal wing along with him and Kouga. Even he couldn't go against tradition enough to disrespect the hanyou in a palace where the previous Taiyoukai had legitimately sired him.

In theory, this was a good plan of action.

So why wasn't he carrying it out?

Simple. When he had made to try and untangle his tail from Kagome's grip the girl had tightened around it like a boa constrictor. Even though he tried to physically reach over and remove her arms she just mumbled something in her sleep before turning away, taking the silky appendage with her.

For the first time in longer than he could remember, Sesshoumaru Taisho was stuck. And what was even more embarrassing was that his assailant wasn't some great demon bent on his destruction.

No, it was the fragile hands of a human female that made it so he couldn't leave to carry out his duties.

Which left only one other option.

Bringing his 'guests' to him.

Absolutely fantastic. Wonderful. Just what he had in mind.

Biting back a sigh of frustration, he sat back down on the edge of the bed by her hip, trying to look his usual detached self.

But even he had to admit there was no way that would happen with a girl using his tail as a blanket, dainty fingers running through the silver strands every once in a while.

Kami, he knew she would end up ruining him somehow. Who would have thought it would happen in this way?

"Jaken." He waited for the small youkai to quit babbling before he continued. "Go tell the servants to prepare rooms for our guests," he then focused on his guard. "Akito, you will inform Shurin he is to meet Inu Yasha and our other guests in the main hall. He is to then assign them proper quarters and instruct my half brother to come to this room as soon as possible."

The fox kitsune bowed before exiting the room, casting one last glance out of the corner of his eyes at the wolf still standing by the window.

Kouga flashed him a cocky smirk making the guard's lips thin in anger as he strode out the door to complete his task.

The prince then turned to regard Kagome and the dog demon, his body much more relaxed than it had been a few minutes before.

If Inu Yasha was going to be there soon he didn't want to seem like he was lacking in control. Especially when in the presence of the girl he loved and another Lord.

He had better breeding than that.

"You seem to be stuck, Lord Sesshoumaru," he said, a taunt clear in his voice, one raven eyebrow arched.

The Taiyoukai gave him a flat look, clearly not amused by the remark.

Chuckling, the wolf moved over to the only chair in the room, picking up what was on it and placing it on the table by the backpack. Sitting down gracefully, Kouga crossed one leg over the other, folding his arms over his chest with a rustle of green and white silk, eyeing Sesshoumaru with ill concealed humor.

He was slowly getting over the fact that Kagome's aura had chosen the other demon's. It didn't mean they were mated now or anything.

Hell, she wasn't even lucid at the time, so it wasn't like she had consciously decided to have the dog demon with her. It all made perfect since to him now. The only reason she had sidled up to Sesshoumaru and not him was because she recognized the youkai after having spent the last week or so with him.

At least, that was what he convinced himself.

"Don't you have some place to be, Lord Kouga?" Sesshoumaru asked, his patience wearing thin at being the source of the wolf's amusement.

Examining the nails on one hand, he replied cheerfully, "Nope. I only came here so I could take my woman back with me, and since that isn't possible right now I'll just content myself with staying by her side until she is better."

The Taiyoukai grit his teeth.

When was this day going to be over?!

Kagome made a soothing noise, burying her face in his fur while patting him lightly.

Scratch that. When was he going to be able to get out of this evil girl's clutches?!

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Inu Yasha paced back and forth across the gleaming wood floors, his arms crossed over his chest, a scowl on his face and his white hair flaring out behind him with each turn.

The sunlight pouring through the windows made the sweep of his mane glow like a halo, the furry ears nestled within flickering in all directions. A clear sign of their owner's agitation.

After what must have been his hundredth pass by his seated companions, the sound of a door opening caused the hanyou to stop and spin to face the entrance of the room, his gold eyes intent.

Miroku, Sango, and Kikyo rose from their spots on tatami mats so stand beside their tense friend, flanking him on all sides. Shippo was fidgeting where he perched on the monk's shoulder, his little body shaking a bit at the thought of seeing Kagome again.

A youkai with electric green eyes and long black hair pulled up into a high ponytail atop his head strode forward. There was a magenta teardrop gracing his brow, a decorative sash about his lean waist with a sword laced at his side.

A small grin tilted his lips, a happy greeting in his eyes as he came to a stop directly in front of Inu Yasha.

Bowing deeply, surprising the little group with the action, he straightened up, attention fixed on the half demon.

"Lord Inu Yasha. It's been a while," he said good-naturedly, clearly glad to see the other youkai.

Miroku and Sango shared a puzzled look.

They had thought that their friend wasn't well accepted by the place of his birth. But if this demon's reaction was anything to go by the hanyou had some comrades here.

Inu Yasha inclined his head, keeping his obstinate stance and expression bland.

"Shurin. I see you haven't changed."

Bright orbs swept over a red clothed body, a smirk replacing the smile on the rain youkai's features as he took in the sight of his master's younger sibling.

"Aw, but I can not say the same for you, My Lord. The wilds of Japan seem to agree with you."

Shippo was sure that comment would get the other demon at least a smack across the head. After all, the little kit said less and the hanyou bashed him over the skull often enough.

They were all surprised when Inu Yasha just gave a smirk of his own, one eyebrow arching at the demon's teasing.

"Keh. You wouldn't last one damn day out there, brat. Living with my brother has made you too soft to live like a real demon."

Warm laughter left Shurin's throat, his vibrant eyes dancing with delight. "Perhaps. Although I must say I prefer living in a huge palace rather than spending the night in some random tree." Giving Miroku a conspiritual wink, he whispered loudly, "Besides, ladies aren't too impressed when they find out your house is a branch."

The monk grinned back, immediately liking this particular demon. It was rare for them to come across any that weren't either obsessed with the jewel or hell-bent on some random scheme of ruling a piece of the countryside. He could tell, if nothing else, their stay in the Taiyoukai's household would afford them a much needed break from the outdoors and the inhabitants therein.

"Oh, I agree," he nodded sagely, as though giving the matter much thought, his beaded hand coming to rest on his chin. Giving the now glaring hanyou a sympathetic look from purple eyes, he said consolingly, "It's alright, Inu Yasha. You can't help the instincts that tell you to sleep in vegetation." Ignoring the way the hanyou growled a little at him, he asked, "Or is that felines? Are you sure you're half dog demon?"

"Alright, that's enough you two!" He spat out, giving the chuckling pair a mock-threatening scowl. "Knock off the crap already." Turning his attention back to the smiling rain youkai he demanded, "Where the hell is my brother? I thought he was going to meet us."

The smile left Shurin's face, a dullness coming to his eyes. "Lord Sesshoumaru sent me to retrieve you, My Lord. He is currently....indisposed somewhere else and needs you to come to him." He tried to keep his answer as delicate as possible considering the information that Akito had told him.

It wouldn't be good for his master's image if it was known a miko was restraining the dog demon better than any binding spell.

"Indisposed?" Doubt colored every nuance of the word.

"Yes, My Lord. He has asked that I escort your companions to their chambers and let Akito take you to his whereabouts." He made an expansive gesture with his hand, indicating for the other five to follow him. "If you will all come with me I can take you to your quarters where you can rest until Lord Sesshoumaru can meet with you."

Muttering an expletive, the hanyou unfolded his arms and stalked past the waiting demon. "Fine. Where is my brother's personal guard?"

"I am right here, My Lord," the fox demon stepped through the doorway, watching the other Taisho approach him.

Glancing back at Kikyo and the others, he said over one shoulder, "Just follow the brat and he'll set you guys up. Whenever I'm done talking with Sesshoumaru I'll come find you."

Sango stepped forward, holding Kirara in her arms, brown eyes a bit worried. "What about Kagome-chan? Is she alright?"

"Do not worry, My Lady. Lord Sesshoumaru has seen to her every need," the rain child reassured. Inwardly adding, 'Personally.' "I am sure you will be able to see her later this evening as well."

Shippo frowned. "I want to see her now! You guys have better not done anything to her," he growled, little tail fluffing out with the force of his emotions.

Inu Yasha stopped next to the arctic youkai, fixing the other kit with an annoyed look. "Relax, Shippo. I'm sure she's just off somewhere playing with that little girl or harassing the palace guards."

'If he only knew....' Akito thought, remaining stoically silent.

The little demon subsided, grudgingly going along with what the hanyou said. "Alright. But I still want to see her as soon as possible."

Shurin began ushering them towards the door. "You will, little kit. Just wait until later tonight."

Rolling his gold eyes, the half demon looked over to the silent guard. "Lead on, Akito."

Bowing, the kitsune turned on his heel and began striding in the opposite direction that the others were taking.

Sighing deeply, he stopped in mid-inhale. Scowling, Inu Yasha breathed in again, growling a little when he caught a familiar scent emanating from the demon at his side.

Stopping in the middle of the hallway they were traveling down, he grabbed the ice demon's arm, effectively keeping him from going any further.

Arching a navy eyebrow, Akito looked at his master's brother, unimpressed by the snarl on his lips.

"Is there a problem, My Lord?"

"Keh. Cut the shit, Akito." Bringing the arm he had closer to his face, he sniffed again, his gold eyes sparking with anger. "Why in the hell do you smell like Kagome?!"

Smoothing his face into indifferent lines, he answered icily, "If you would release me, My Lord, I can take you to Lord Sesshoumaru and he can explain things to you."

Dropping the appendage violently, Inu Yasha clenched his hands at his sides, ears flattened to his head as he stomped past the guard and began making his way towards his half brother's chambers.

"Hurry the hell up then. I want to know what is going on."

Following after the upset hanyou, Akito tried to suppress the urge to do some growling of his own. Now it seemed not only was he to deal with that arrogant wolf, but his master's loud-mouthed brother as well.

Kami, he needed to find a new job....

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sesshoumaru was trying to get a firmer hold on his patience, the virtue all but non-existent as the day wore on. It seemed events were in motion that were trying their best to keep the Taiyoukai from having any today.

Kagome sighed in her sleep, her warm breathe rustling the tiny hairs, making him shiver in reaction.

Where the hell was his idiot brother and Akito?

Could Shurin not even perform this simple task?

As he was seriously considering dumping the girl on the floor, waking her up and thus gaining freedom, Inu Yasha came storming into the room, Akito trailing behind him.

"What the hell is going on, Sesshoumaru?" Glancing about his surroundings, he saw all the items littering the room that belonged to Kagome, a deeper frown gracing his brow. "Why are you in Kagome's room?" Jerking a thumb in Kouga's direction, he snarled, "And what the hell is that damn wolf doing here too?"

"Feh. Mind your manners, puppy," the prince said calmly, regarding the half demon with a smirk. "Try being quiet for once so you don't wake Kagome up."

Eyebrows raising in surprise, he stalked across the floor, approaching his brother with suspicion clear on his face. "Wake Kagome up?" Looking around his sibling's seated form he noticed for the first time that the bed he was seated on was occupied. By the girl in question no less.

Reaching to grasp the pummel of Tetsusaiga tightly, Inu Yasha glared into Sesshoumaru's impassive features, his body stiffening aggressively. "Get the hell away from her, Sesshoumaru. I don't know why you're in here or what is going on, but I'll be damned before I let you stay that close to her when she's defenseless."

Akito gave his master a questioning stare over the hanyou's shoulder, ready to remove the half demon if his Lord so wished.

Waving a clawed hand to leave it for the moment, the dog demon's amber eyes settled on his brother's, unruffled by the threat.

"Believe me, little brother, I would have left the human's side already if she had allowed it."

Confusion made the half demon hesitate, his hand no longer tightening over the sword hilt as though he would draw the weapon. "Allow? Since when has anyone made you do anything, Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru. Why don't you tell the puppy why you had to have him brought here," came Kouga's mocking voice. The prince was enjoying every minute of the Taiyoukai's discomfort. It was a sort of petty payback for the slight the wolf had suffered earlier.

Giving the figure lounging on the chair a cold glare, Sesshoumaru turned back to his brother. "If you would use your brain for once and stop bristling like a scalded cat I could give you a better explanation. But in order to do that I have to quit being interrupted"

Gritting his teeth at the insult, he stayed where he was, refusing to back away from his spot by his brother and the miko. "Fine. Explain already."

Akito, seeing that the situation was taken care for the moment moved to stand post inside the room, his bright eyes staring at the wall on the other side of the bed.

He had already heard what his master was about to say, having been here earlier.

"The day before we made it back to the palace the girl started getting sick. I am not precisely sure what the human came down with, but even the medicines she has been taking have not worked effectively." Worry was quickly replacing the animosity in Inu Yasha's eyes, his gaze moving to watch the girl wrapped around his brother's tail with concern. "The palace healer could not treat her because the girl wouldn't be able to handle any of the remedies we have here. Not being entirely familiar with human illnesses, no one could tell that her condition was worsening until today when she fainted from over exerting her abused respiratory system."

"She fainted? How could you not notice she was getting sicker, Sesshoumaru?" His voice was thick with worry and anger at learning about Kagome's health. Waving a hand in her direction he fixed the dog demon with a scowl. "For Kami's sake! I can hear how bad she sounds from here! You're going to tell me you didn't know what that noise meant?!"

Amber eyes narrowing in annoyance, he replied frigidly, "I have not had much contact with the human in the last few days. There is a castle to run and I don't have the time to play nursemaid to some female. The few brief times I was with her she seemed healthy enough if a bit tired. Even Akito, who I assigned to her as her personal guard didn't notice anything. She kept playing it off, saying she would be better after taking that medicine of hers."

Kouga listened to the exchange closely, learning a few facts that he hadn't known about. Like Kagome being ill for the last few days for example. He had pretty much deduced she must have been sick for a while to be this bad, but hearing it from the Taiyoukai's own lips just confirmed everything.

Were both the Taisho brothers so inept when it came to caring for a single woman? He couldn't wait to get Kagome away from them so he could look after her himself. At least then he would be comforted with the knowledge that she would be taken care of properly.

Sesshoumaru tried to remain calm, but it was becoming increasingly difficult in the face of his brother's foolish accusations. Not to mention he knew the wolf demon was enjoying this little show a bit too much.

How could he have forgotten how easily his idiot sibling managed to make him angry? The brat and Kagome would make a formidable team at demolishing his self control whenever she decided to wake up.

A small cough followed by a sniffle from the occupant of the bed made all four demons glance her way, varying expressions of concern, indifference, and annoyance on their faces.

Inu Yasha watched as she repositioned herself until she was lying on her stomach, her breathing getting a little more labored as her weight pressed down on her ribcage and lungs.

Stepping forward to move her to a more comfortable spot he was brought up short, hands still in the process of reaching towards the girl, when Sesshoumaru used his tail to gently put her on her side to face towards them.

She squirmed a little, snuggling into the blankets and soft fur before becoming peaceful once more, her breathing now less wheezy than before.

Slowly, his fingers curled into his palms, the long sharp nails digging into the calloused flesh until they made indents deep into his skin. Putting them back by his sides, the hanyou moved his head to regard his brother's expression, the Taiyoukai currently looking down at the girl with something resembling exasperation mixed with indulgence in his amber eyes.

Keeping his face averted from the half demon, Sesshoumaru said softly, "That is why I couldn't leave to meet you in the main hall. After she fell unconscious I had Cheiro examine her and the healer said that since we didn't have any of the antibiotics that Kagome had mentioned we would have to try other means of improving her health."

"You call sitting next to her with your tail wrapped around her like a snake a method of making Kagome better?" he scoffed, disbelief overshadowing his words.

Glancing at his sibling from the corner of his eyes flatly, he answered simply, "Yes."

Akito inwardly counted down the seconds until he knew his master's younger sibling would start yelling.

'Three. Two. One.'

"What kind of bullshit are you spouting now, Sesshoumaru?!"

'Aw, there we go. The boy never could keep himself under control,' the fox youkai thought, waiting for his master's response.

He didn't have to wait long.

"Tell me, Inu Yasha, do you yell everything because you're hard of hearing or because you know other people don't listen to you when you talk?" Amber eyes hardening in displeasure, the Taiyoukai continued. "In the future you will refrain from screaming out every sentence. I assure you that everyone can hear you perfectly well without the benefit of the entire countryside being a victim to your tantrums."

"Yeah, dog boy. In other words, shut the hell up for once!" Kouga added in, not missing an opportunity to take a jab at his nemesis.

Cracking his knuckles, Inu Yasha turned a menacing glare towards the wolf. "What was that, ya damn wolf? Why don't you come over here and make me!"

Before Kouga could even rise to the challenge a groggy, "Sit boy" came from the miko, the result being a bright flash of light around the hanyou's neck seconds prior to him crashing face-first into the ground.

Akito's eyes widened, shocked at what had just happened. He hadn't noticed the fanged necklace around the hanyou's neck when he'd first seen him, and would never have guessed what it was used for.

Muffled cursing could be heard throughout the room as the spell kept him in place, his hands pushing futilely at the floor, trying to lever himself up.

Chuckling darkly, the wolf prince clapped his hands, still sitting on the chair. "Well done, puppy. You got her to sit you even while sleeping. Now that takes talent." Tapping a finger against his chin in consideration he eyed the struggling half demon harshly. "Of course, one also has to wonder how many times she's had to use it on you if she even does it in her sleep..."

Finally getting his face free of the floorboards, Inu Yasha glowered at the other demon. "Shut the fuck up, you bastard! As usual, you have no idea what you're talking about."

"Both of you stop," Sesshoumaru cut in. In the past few hours there had been more arguments and squabbles over this one female and around her than he had seen in his entire life. "Inu Yasha, if you were quieter I am sure she wouldn't have uttered the activation for the spell in the first place. I told you to talk softer. However, it would appear that as is normal for you, you had to learn this lesson the hard way."

Levering himself up, the half demon sat indian-style on the floor, putting his haori covered arms together in front of himself while turning his head away from his brother and Kouga.

"Keh. Whatever." Even he knew when his sibling was reaching the end of his tether as far as patience went. At times like that it was best just to do as the dog demon told you.

"Now, if I could get back to my explanation without further interruption?" He glared first at one demon, then the other. When the two stayed quiet, he relaxed his features back to an impassive mask. "The healer suggested a technique that hasn't been used in a very long time. A procedure she called Aura Synchronization. The basic premise is that you find a matching aura that can blend harmoniously with the patient's. Once the two join the healthy one should be able to calm the other one down, allowing them to heal and rest easier."

Interest made Inu Yasha turn to give Sesshoumaru his full attention. "How do you go about testing it out?"

"By touch," a frown came to his lips as he answered. "The Synchronization works by putting bare skin against bare skin. Usually, it is not that difficult to find a match. However, with the girl we found out she was a rare exception to the rule. From what Cheiro said, Kagome has the ability to pattern her essence to anyone else's while, adversely, but one individual can do the same for her."

Dawning comprehension appeared on the hanyou's face. "You mean that she would only respond to one person and that's it?"

"Precisely."

'That would explain her scent on Akito,' he thought before working out what it meant for his brother to be with the girl. Ears flattening with realization, he said bitterly, looking between his brother and the female latched onto him, "It was you, wasn't it? She chose you."

He sighed. "I don't think she chose anything. It just.....happened."

Inu Yasha felt an ache in the region of his heart. Even though he had relinquished what little claim he had to Kagome it still affected him, seeing other demons in contact with her. His own bastard brother no less.

The jealousy he had always felt for the girl wasn't something he could turn off and on at will. It would be there, probably forever. Especially after all the years they had spent together. She had changed him without even intending to. The one person who had wished for him to remain as he was somehow altered his life without him realizing it till after the fact.

Funny. Kagome would constantly reiterate to him how she liked him for who he was now and not for what he could become. It made it harder to let her go, the one person in the world who didn't want him to change a thing about himself. But while he was maturing and learning what he really wanted in life, Inu Yasha had also been accepting that one day he would have to separate from the miko.

It was his way of repaying her for all that she had done for him. Not near enough payment, but all he had to give.

However, that didn't mean he had to accept her new choice of 'friends' gracefully. Was the girl stupid? He'd have to ask he what the hell she had been thinking when she agreed to come here with Sesshoumaru. Obviously the wench still couldn't be trusted to keep herself out of trouble.

"Accept it, brat," Kouga called to him, a note of understanding in his usually cocky voice. When Inu Yasha glanced at him with surprise, one brow arched, the wolf shrugged. "Hey, I wasn't any happier about it either, but I figured it was alright since it wasn't something permanent or anything." Smirking, he gave Sesshoumaru a narrowed look. "I mean it isn't like your brother even wants to be the one so it's not like you have to worry he has designs on her."

The hanyou glanced quickly to his silent brother, golden eyes sharp as they probed the emotionless facade he usually wore. His voice was a little wary when he said, "I guess...."

"Be at ease, little brother. Lord Kouga is right. I have no intention of prolonging contact with the human once she decides to wake up so I can leave," Sesshoumaru replied for his brother's benefit. He didn't think his ears could take much more yelling over something he was beginning to see as trivial.

Perhaps in time he could convince himself that the feelings this girl invoked in him meant nothing......

Kagome moved her leg underneath the white blanket until her upper thigh was in contact with Sesshoumaru.

Then again.....maybe not.

Damn, couldn't she at least let him entertain false hope for even a little while?

Deciding this conversation was now at an end, he got Akito's attention. "Akito, please show Inu Yasha to his quarters."

The kitsune stepped forward and bowed. "Yes, My Lord."

As the hanyou stood up, a frown of concentration on his forehead as he thought over what they had just discussed, Sesshoumaru addressed him.

"Inu Yasha, Kagome said something about the taijiya having a medicine called antibiotics with her. If she does then get them so they can be given them to the miko."

The hanyou gave him an irritated look at being ordered around, a fang visible when he bit out, "Fine. But if I go then the wolf bastard has to leave too!"

"Hey! I'm not leaving my woman here with him!" Kouga pointed at the Taiyoukai while glaring at the half demon.

Kami, this was like minding the palace nursery with a room full of unruly demon brats!

Annoyance flashing in his amber eyes, Sesshoumaru cut off the protesting prince.

"Lord Kouga, I ask that you please quit the room and allow the girl to rest. I doubt that can be accomplished with you and my brother snapping at each other like a couple of mongrels over a bone." Ice dripped from his words, disdain on his striped countenance when he added, "You cheapen Kagome's worth to you by entering into such childish and petulant behavior. You say you want the girl as your future mate, so treat her accordingly and let her recover fully so she can handle you two."

Once again, the dog demon had put him in his place. Damn, that was becoming a habit he could well do without.

Standing with stiff movements, he flicked his tail from side to side as he faced the seated youkai.

"Alright, I'll leave. But I'm checking back up on her in a couple of hours." With one last meaningful glare, the prince turned and stalked out of the room, his tail still swaying behind him.

Once he was out of earshot Inu Yasha asked with one white eyebrow arched, "So why exactly is he here again?"

"He has as much right to be here as you, Inu Yasha. Do not forget that though his manner may be coarse he is still a prince and a Lord in his own right. I would not dirty the Taisho house by turning him away, especially since his reasons for being here are legitimate."

"If you say so," was the hanyou's response before he began to walk out of the room. Pausing at the doorway, Akito waiting behind him to escort him first to his chambers and then to get the medication, he spoke to his brother over his shoulder. "Besides being sick, how is she?"

Sesshoumaru knew exactly what he was referring to, eyes watchful when he answered the half demon's question.

"Damaged."

That one word caused his brother to stiffen, pain flashing briefly across his features before he left, the guard close behind after closing the bedroom door.

A momentary weariness made him sigh, the tense line of his shoulders and back relaxing till he was almost slouching.

Keeping those demons in line was more trying than training young youkai who were hungry for their first battle.

They had more spirit than common sense.

A small noise from Kagome drew his attention, the steady beat of her heart and breathing accelerating a little, signs that she was coming back to consciousness.

Of course now would be when the annoying human would decide to wake up. As punctual and obliging to his desires as ever.

He watched her frown, one hand leaving his tail to lay across her forehead, a groan escaping her throat. Sniffling, she squinted her blue-grey eyes open, sweeping the orbs about her in puzzlement before they came to rest on him.

Opening her eyes wider, she didn't bother sitting up, her aching muscles and throbbing head causing her to think twice about moving.

Kami, she felt even worse than she had the last time she'd woken up. Apparently, passing out wasn't conducive to not having a headache once you came around.

It felt like with each beat of her heart the spot at her temples was throbbing too.

"Sesshoumaru?" she croaked, her voice rough from the sore throat she had. Coughing a little, she swallowed painfully. "Wha—what are you doing here?" Frowning, she added, "And how did I get back in my room?"

"I brought you here when you fainted. Cheiro asked that I stay with you for a while since she had some errands to run." He didn't want to tell her the real reason he was there. Kami only knew what the human would think then. Knowing her she would probably smile and start preaching about how she knew he was a good person after all and he wasn't as bad as he made himself out to be.

Blinking, she rubbed at the side of her head, moving the fingers of her other hand against whatever they lay upon.

Why did it feel like she was petting Buyo?

Glancing down, she couldn't keep herself starting in surprise at what she saw.

Sesshoumaru's tail was draped over her body on top of the white blanket, her hand clutching in the white fur and holding it to her middle.

'What the hell?' she thought intelligently.

"Um...." she sent a shy glance at him from under her long lashes, chewing on her bottom lip as he arched one silvery eyebrow at her in inquiry. "Can you explain why I have your tail on me?" Worried that she would insult, she added in a rush, "Not that I really mind or anything! It's just that....well..." she finished, waving her free hand helplessly.

Amusement rose in the Taiyoukai as he watched her blush and flounder for a way to ask him why she had a hold of his tail.

Did she even realize she was hadn't relinquished her hold on it at all? If anything, now that she was aware it was there her hand was around it tighter than before.

"You seem to have a certain subconscious fixation with that part of me, girl. Every time I turn around you have a hold of it, cuddling it like your favorite stuffed toy."

Her blue-grey eyes widened even more, the girl's mouth hanging open with shock. "Yo— you mean this has happened before?"

Pretending to give it serious thought, deriving enjoyment from dragging the moment out, he replied after a few seconds, "Yes. Let me see, it has occurred at least three times, to my knowledge." Slanting her a smirk he couldn't help teasing her a bit. "However, considering how you seem to show up while I am asleep and unable to defend myself, who knows how often you accost my person."

Making a sound of mortification, she finally let go of the silky strands to cover her flaming face with both hands, her voice muffled as she said, "Oh Kami! I can't believe I've done that again and again." Lowering her shield enough to peak through her fingers, she eyed him with regret. "I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru. I don't mean to use you as a pillow when I sleep."

An unfamiliar pang went through him, a gentle tilt to his lips forming that he couldn't stop if he tried.

"Don't worry about it, girl." He amazed himself further when he actually brought the tip of his tail up to tap lightly on the back of her hands, silently asking for her to lower them.

Giggling as the soft fur tickled her skin, the noise a little breathless and squeaky from her inflamed vocal chords, Kagome captured the moving appendage between her hands. Holding the twitching tailtip to her collarbone, she noticed that even though her body felt like crap there was a slight warmth underlining it all.

Not as though she was over-heated from a fever, but more along the lines of sitting next to a fire after coming in from a snowy day. There was also a calm overlaying her emotions, causing her to act a little less formally than she normally would in this type of situation.

The headache she had couldn't even completely block out the soothing effect she got from drumming her fingers upon the now docile extremity.

She didn't analyze it too much since thinking just made the ache in her temples worse and besides, Sesshoumaru seemed to be suffering from the same ailment of character that she was if his expression was anything to go by.

The miko hadn't seen a warmth like that in his eyes since the time he was trying to conjole her into helping him bathe.

At the memory, and what almost happened because of that incident, a fissure of what could have been awareness trailed along her nerve endings, making her shiver a little.

Or maybe it was her sickness......yeah, that was it. She was only feeling a tad flushed because the fever was coming back, not because of thoughts of a certain dog demon half-naked as she washed his hair.

Nope. Not at all.

Grinning, she replied cheerfully, in an attempt to cover up her sudden discomfort, "Okay! I won't worry about it then." Giving him a teasing look, she waved his tail at him with one hand. "But if that means you are giving me permission I might have to take you up on the offer. You never know when I might forget my sleeping bag and need a blanket." Using her other hand, she started sifting through the hairs, looking them over critically. "This seems like it would make an alright cover in a pinch."

A mock scowl came over his handsome features, the rest of his tail tightening a bit over her body. "So now I am to be a blanket as well? My, but I keep raising higher and higher in bed linen status."

What was he doing?! Since when did he, Sesshoumaru Taisho, Sovereign Lord of the Western Lands, enter into playful banter with someone?

Especially this woman in particular. Had that aura mixing created some harmful side-effects?

By the way they were both acting he was beginning to think so....

Smiling, she sniffled a bit, merriment dancing in her eyes. "Yep. Aren't you proud? I know I would be impressed if I was you."

"I'm sure," he drawled, inwardly trying to return to his usual cool facade. But as long as he was this close to her, and she was gaining such solace from being in contact with him, those addictive sensations kept being transmitted to him.

He would have to think of something that would cause her to want to either let him go or perhaps leave the room.

The Taiyoukai was brought from thinking over possible ways to get the plan done when she asked him a question.

"Sesshoumaru, is Kouga actually here? That wasn't a figment of my imagination, was it?" Her voice was soft and she kept plucking at his tail as though it was the most fascinating thing she had ever seen.

"Yes, he is here."

Her fingers stilling, she slowly raised her eyes to lock with his, the girl's expression becoming mildly inquisitive. "Why?"

Brushing a few stray tendrils of hair behind his ear, he traced her features with glowing amber eyes.

"I think it best if you ask him that."

A sigh left her body, a cough leaving her chest towards the end of it. Covering her mouth until it past, Kagome felt a tinge of resignation.

She had a pretty good idea why the wolf youkai was here. Really, she loved him dearly as a friend, but he had never inspired the depth of feeling that Inu Yasha had.

Almost as though he could read her thoughts, Sesshoumaru told her quietly, "You should also know that my brother and your friends are here as well."

The girl stiffened next to him, clenching convulsively on his tail, as she asked incredulously, "Inu Yasha....is here? But— but why?"

Her growing distress was making her breathing a little choppy and the once relaxed beat of her heart had sped up. Frowning, his new connection with the girl kicked in of its own accord, his aura reaching out to balance her own.

A wave of comforting warmth swept through her body, causing her to gasp and then calm down enough to ease up on what she was currently squeezing in her hands.

The near panic of before was draining from her, leaving soft contentment in its place.

"I would imagine my brother came here to keep an eye on you. Apparently, he doesn't trust my abilities in looking after one human female." He kept his voice low and even, not wishing to agitate the miko even more. The sooner she wasn't in emotional upheaval the quicker he could get his tail back and leave.

There was still the matter of questioning Shurin, meeting up with his brother's companions, and an assortment of other duties he needed to attend.

He couldn't get any of that done until Kagome let him go.

"I see," was her only response as she slowly let go of his tail to fold her hands over her middle beneath the heavy weight of bone and fur.

Why did her now depressed mood bother him so much? Damn this aura synchronization technique! It was complicating things between them further.

"I have asked him to find out if the taijiya has the antibiotics you said you left with her. If she does then I'll have Akito bring them in so you can take them."

A wan grin flitted across her lips, leaving almost as quickly as it had come. "Thanks, Sesshoumaru. I appreciate it." Wanting to be alone to come to terms with the fact that Inu Yasha was actually here, she asked, "Do you think you could have someone get me some water? My throat hurts."

He could tell it was just an excuse to get him to leave, and really, hadn't that been what he wanted all along? For her to let him go so he could continue with his day?

Then why was he suddenly reluctant to follow through?

Disgusted with himself and the connection, he rose gracefully, removing his tail to wrap around his shoulder. But even as he withdrew from her, physically and emotionally, he couldn't prevent himself from brushing the tip of the appendage caressively against Kagome's cheek.

A sad chuckle filled the air as she reached out and grabbed his striped wrist, giving it a squeeze before releasing it.

"Thanks, Sesshoumaru."

Nodding, he turned away, leaving the miko and her sorrow behind. Closing the door quietly behind him, he saw Sora passing by on his way towards the main hall and the kitchen area.

"Sora."

His cousin stopped, bowing in his direction. "Yes, My Lord?"

"Bring the girl something to drink and locate my brother," frowning he added, "apparently he doesn't seem to remember how to get about the castle without getting lost."

Grinning, Sora bowed again. "Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru. I'll go right now." With that, he left to complete his errand.

Satisfied that his orders were being carried out, he went back to his quarters, determined to finish up all the other things he had yet to do.

It was going to be a long day....

* * * * * * * * * * * * *


	28. Inquisition

Inu Yasha stormed down the hallways of his brother's castle, a small reddish-orange bottle clasped tightly in one hand. When he had gone to ask Sango for them the taijiya had been anxious as to why he would need them. It had taken a good twenty minutes just to reassure her and the monk that their friend was fine, and another five just to get the kit unattached from one of his ears.

Even bonking him on the head repetitively hadn't worked. Finally, with the combined efforts of Miroku and Sango, the little youkai had relinquished his hold to go pout on the large bed in the corner of the room. They had all met up in the demon exterminator's room since the humans didn't feel exactly comfortable in a castle full of demons. Kikyo had also commented that the amount of curious stares they had received upon gaining entrance to the palace was disconcerting.

For her to have said something meant the others must be experiencing it ten times worse.

The hanyou had explained that Kagome was sick with something that would probably go away within the next couple of days, and that the healer had asked for the girl to take the pills just to be sure.

He didn't want to tell them the truth....that their friend was very ill and needed the medication badly if she had any hopes of improving at all.

Damn his brother and his lack of knowledge where the human immune system was concerned! She wouldn't have gotten this bad if he, Inu Yasha, had been there to tell her to stop being an idiot and go home and rest.

No doubt that comment would have gotten him sat a few times, in which he would have bitched and moaned for a while, but in the end he obtained his objective. To get her home where she would rest and get better.

Not to mention Fall was fast approaching Japan, and even though the palace was well fortified and sturdily built, it was still a castle and therefor drafty.

He would have to remember to tell Sesshoumaru to give her more blankets.....she had a tendency to get chilled at night.

And perhaps let his brother know that Kagome usually drank something called chamomile tea whenever her throat was sore.

Plus, she would have to have someone keep an eye on her day and night since she never was good at just staying in bed and letting others do things for her.

Shaking his head at himself, he couldn't stop a wry grin that came to his face.

Who was he kidding? He was just worried about her and was making excuses to get a chance to see her. When Sesshoumaru had told him to go and get the pills the hanyou had felt a tingle of excitement race along his spine at the thought that he would be seeing the miko again.

He cared for Kagome. A lot. Absence and distance hadn't lessened the feelings either, but then again, neither did they make them particularly stronger.

When the Taiyoukai had said she was 'Damaged' Inu Yasha had felt his heart wrench as though his brother's striped hand was embedded in his chest, his clawed fingers slowly squeezing the life out of the organ.

Guilt. Bitterness. Regret. All of those emotions were now constantly overshadowing him since that meeting in her bedroom, dogging his steps like the most diligent of hunters.

Sooner or later the full force of it would catch up to him, and like the predator it was, it would take him down without any mercy. Prolonging the agony as long as possible without offering any peace in return.

So in a way he was fulfilling Kikyo's wish and she didn't even know it.

Go to Hell with her? He was _in_ Hell right now, and the worst part was, it was a prison of his own making.

He was his own jailer, his morals the bars and that lovely thing called being noble the lock that brought it all together. Except there were no keys forged which could release the catch within the device keeping him in, no mystical power that could magically make those fiery bars disappear.

Inu Yasha had made sure of that when he'd decided on his course of action.

Turning a corner, he saw the lithe form of his brother's personal guard standing outside of Kagome's bedroom, the ornate door firmly closed.

Stopping before the kitsune, he leveled a glare at him from his gold eyes, holding up the pill bottle and shaking it.

"I have the medication, so let me in already so I can give it to her."

Akito returned his glare with cold blue eyes, his face expressionless. "I will ask the Lady if she wishes for you to deliver them or if she is not to be disturbed."

Before he could turn to enter the room Inu Yasha's voice stopped him.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" There was a definite growl underlining those words, a scowl forking his white eyebrows down into a V on his forehead.

Fixing his master's half brother with a cool stare, he answered, "It means that if Lady Kagome doesn't feel up to any company right now I will take the bottle from you and then give it to her personally once you have left."

The hanyou swept him a look that was anything but complimentary. "Keh. Personally, huh?"

A spark of anger lit the kitsune's eyes for a second before they leveled back into their still depths, the hand on his spear white-knuckled. "As I am the Lady's personal guard then that would be the proper term to address my answer in, My Lord."

Inu Yasha was beginning to feel very irritated at Akito. He had known the kitsune for what seemed like forever, the arctic youkai having been assigned to watch over Sesshoumaru since he was a pup. But that didn't mean the half demon took being talked down to gracefully.

Especially by a servant, no matter how long he had been with the family.

Cracking the knuckles of his free hand in a clear threat, he snarled lowly, "Listen to me, Akito. Don't talk down to me like I'm some pup that needs to be put in its place. I may not be the current Taiyoukai, but I am still a Taisho in my own right and that means you stop treating me like shit!"

Akito heard a door open down the hallway, frowning inwardly when he saw that it was the wolf prince, leaning against his doorjamb, arms crossed over his chest as he watched the confrontation closely.

Great. Now he had an audience while dealing with his master's obnoxious brother. Perfect.

Kami, when was his shift over so Sora could have some fun for a while?

Speaking in an even, flat tone, he replied, "Forgive me if it seemed I insulted you, Lord Inu Yasha. I was simply answering your question. If it was worded in a way that you found offensive I apologize for it."

The hanyou continued to glare, ignoring Kouga to keep his attention on the guard that still stood in front of Kagome's door.

"Why don't you just let the kit go in there and ask Kagome if she wants to see you, pup," the wolf youkai called, Inu Yasha's ear swiveling to catch what he said. Kouga shrugged where he lounged in the doorway. "If she wants to see you then you can go in there."

The fact that the arrogant demon was actually all but giving him permission to see 'his woman' pretty much confirmed that he doubted the hanyou would be granted entrance into the place.

Keeping his eyes on the stubborn youkai before him that had still refused to budge, Inu Yasha yelled to the prince, "Stay out of this, ya mangy wolf. This has nothing to do with you!"

Akito inwardly asked Kami to be kind and strike both of the canine youkai down right then and there. It would save him from a headache he knew would be coming after prolonged contact with them.

The sound of the door behind the kitsune forestalled any argument between the half demon and the wolf.

Turning in surprise, the arctic kitsune moved to stand to the side, bowing when he saw Kagome leaning heavily against the half-open door, her hair now out of the chopsticks and mussed around her pale features.

"My Lady."

She gave him a tired smile, the usual rose color of her lips looking darker against her bleached complexion.

Her nose was red from all the sneezing she had done all day, dark smudges under her blue-grey eyes that stood out starkly against the unhealthy pallor of her skin. Coughing behind one hand while keeping a hold of the door, she asked from behind her fist, "Did you bring the medicine, Inu Yasha?"

The fox was amazed at the change that came over his master's brother when the girl had appeared. It was almost like a completely different demon was standing there.

He was no longer looking ready for a fight, his ears a little flat, like a puppy that is worried about displeasing its owner, his gold eyes shifting all down her body to make sure that she was okay. Looking more subdued than Akito had ever seen him, Inu Yasha held out the small bottle to her, the pills rattling a bit within their container.

"Yeah." His voice was gruff when he added, "It figures that as soon as you go off on your own you get yourself sick and don't even have the right medicine to take."

Kagome silently cringed on the inside. She knew this was just his way of showing concern, but that didn't take the sting out of his words for her.

Lowering her hand, she reached out to take the bottle, her eyes solemn when they met his. "I know, Inu Yasha. I'm sorry for putting you to so much trouble." She sniffled a bit, hugging the pills to her chest, her hand clenched around it.

The hanyou shifted uncomfortably, his ears flattening even further to his skull until they almost disappeared in his long hair.

Damn. He hadn't meant to make her feel bad! Now what was he supposed to say?

Akito's eyes grew even colder at what the hanyou had said, stepping a bit closer to the ill human while quelling his own anger.

Did the brat have no respect? The girl was ill and he was giving her guilt over retrieving a measly bottle of medicine?

How Lord Taisho would have been disappointed at his son's behavior. The Taiyoukai would have raised him better than this....

Kouga came to stand behind Inu Yasha, nudging him out of the way with his shoulder with a scowl.

"Good job, puppy. As usual, you know exactly what to say to make someone feel like shit."

Inu Yasha caught his balance quickly, fisting his hands at his sides as he confronted the wolf. "What the hell, Kouga?! Kagome knows that wasn't what I meant, so butt out!"

Akito heard a soft sigh at his shoulder, turning his head to the source of the sound.

Kagome was watching the two as they started to bicker in the hallway, her body slouched even more against the wood of the door as if it was the only thing holding her up. The inside of her room was dark except for a candle lit next to the brazier, the floor next to her bed littered with little white pieces of tissue and the blankets crumpled in a misshapen heap.

The kitsune felt a stab of compassion for the human. It had to be hard to not only be ill, but having to juggle multiple male demons at the same time must make it more tiring.

Facing her fully, he asked quietly, drawing her blue-grey eyes to his own, "My Lady, shouldn't you be laying back down? You don't look like you feel well."

She sighed, her whole body moving with the action, a cough bubbling out of her throat towards the end. Once it had past she rubbed the center of her breastbone with a grimace, swallowing audibly.

"I'll go back to bed in a minute, Akito-kun. I just want to break these two up first."

Kouga and Inu Yasha were now standing toe to toe, throwing insults back and forth at one another like they usually did.

Akito frowned at them. "Lady, I can break them up and have Lord Sesshoumaru remove them for a while if you like. That way it would be quiet enough for you to sleep for a few hours."

Her uneven laughter made him look back at her, his sharp ears analyzing the odd sound of her abused lungs working to produce the noise.

"As tempting as that sounds, Akito-kun, I think I'll just talk to them a moment. No need to evict them from their own bedrooms on my account." With that, she moved forward slowly, the smile dying on her face as she came to stand to the side of the fighting demons.

The fox youkai remained where he was, but kept a close watch in case one of the brats didn't see her there and accidentally struck her from one of their flailing fists they were using to punctuate their insults. They hadn't gotten into actual corporal battle yet, but with the way they were using hand gestures to get a point across it was obvious it was only a matter of time before it escalated to such.

"Guys," she called softly.

They both stopped in mid-sentence of whatever they were saying to turn their heads to the miko at the same time.

Kouga frowned in worry, his green eyes concerned as he grabbed a hold of her free hand between his own. "Kagome. I'm sorry for upsetting you with all this yelling but," he nodded towards Inu Yasha as he said, "the puppy over there was mistreating you and I wouldn't have it! No one makes my woman feel bad!"

Kagome resisted the urge to roll her eyes, knowing the poor wolf probably meant and believed every word he spoke so passionately. Kouga had a thing for loud declarations of emotions whenever he encountered her.

"It's alright, Kouga-kun. I know you guys don't get along all that well, and really, Inu Yasha didn't make me feel bad." She gave him what she hoped was a reassuring smile. "I'm just tired and being sick makes me a little more sensitive than usual."

"Yeah, well he should still watch his mouth," the wolf replied, giving the hanyou a glare from the side of his eyes.

Withdrawing her hand from his, she patted his wrist lightly, not knowing that her touch made the youkai feel as though a warm embrace had just enveloped his soul. "Thanks for wanting to defend my honor and all, Kouga-kun. That's really sweet of you."

A cocky smirk came over his handsome features, his fangs flashing briefly. "Anything for my woman."

After three years, she had given up on getting the prince to call her by another title. He was set on that and so 'my woman' was what it was going to be.

Plus, she was too tired to get into nit-picking about something so trivial. If the wolf hadn't stopped now he never would.

Bolstering her resolve, she kept her smile in place with effort and turned to Inu Yasha, who was standing there with his arms across his chest, head turned away from them.

"Inu Yasha, I really do appreciate that you got me the medicine."

He flinched as though she had struck him before turning to look at her, his eyes unhappy and regretful. "It's no problem, Kagome. You know I didn't mean anything by what I said."

"I know," her voice was quiet, her blue-grey orbs searching his features, a bittersweet pang traveling to her heart.

Why couldn't she have gotten over him completely by now?! Or why couldn't she have felt this way about Kouga? The prince obviously held affection for her that he wanted badly to be returned.

But Fate never did go her way. Her life was living proof of that.

A tenseness settled over the small group. Undercurrents of emotions flying about the individuals, clashing and meshing together.

The miko and the hanyou just continued to stare at one another, lost in their own little world.

Akito, deciding it wasn't good for her to be standing out in the drafty hallway, touched her sweat-shirt clad shoulder gently.

She started, looking at him with huge blue-grey eyes that were a little dazed before she seemed to remember where she was.

"Lady, don't you think you should take the medicine and go rest? It is rather cold here and you are barefoot."

"You're right, of course." Giving the other two males a smile, she waved to them as she began to back up towards her room. "I'm going to go lay down for a while, guys. Could you do me a favor though?"

She waited for both of them to nod before continuing, halting as she reached the threshold of her room, fixing each demon with a hopeful grin. "Do you think that for the duration of your time here you could, maybe, try and get along? Please? I don't think Sesshoumaru would appreciate having the inside of his castle remodeled because of an argument you two got in to."

Kouga, feeling a bit contrite that he had made Kagome even have to ask, smiled gently, his eyes warm. "Okay, Kagome. I'll let the puppy be just for you."

"Thanks, Kouga-kun." She looked to Inu Yasha, arching one raven brow.

"Keh!" He crossed his arms over his chest again. "Whatever. As long as that mangy wolf stays out of my way I won't have to pulverize him."

She rolled her eyes. That was as good a confirmation as she was going to get out of that one.

But beggars can't be choosers.

"Thanks, Inu Yasha." Putting her hand on the door, she paused before closing it all the way, peaking at the three youkai still watching her. Her voice was quiet when she said, "It really is good to see you guys again. I— I've missed you." Glancing up at their stunned expressions, she put on a big fake smile. "Tell the others I can't wait to see them and should be well enough to come by their rooms tomorrow morning. Goodnight!" And with that she closed the door.

Akito was the first to move, going to his usual spot by the doorway. Kouga and Inu Yasha slowly turned to give each other a look, the wolf prince narrowing his eyes at the half demon for a moment before turning on his heel to go back to his rooms.

"Why don't you go see your quarters, Inu Yasha. That should keep you quiet long enough for Kagome to rest," he called mockingly over his shoulder before disappearing into his own room.

Inu Yasha growled, clenching his fists before spinning in the opposite direction to stomp off to his own rooms.

'Well, that could have gone better,' he thought, disgusted that the first meeting with an awake Kagome had gone as it had.

He would make up for it later. Explain to her that he hadn't been trying to insult her about getting the medicine for her and all that.

He just had to wait till later. When they were alone. The last thing he would do is humble himself before that bastard wolf or his brother's damn guard.

Yes, he would just arrange to see Kagome alone.

If you could actually get a person alone in a castle.....

This was going to be a lot harder than he had thought. Talking with the miko was going to be like arranging a meeting with his brother if you were a visiting Lord.

Kami, but he hated formalities.

*************

Twilight edged the trees in wisps of ash-grey lace, almost as if night itself was weaving a shroud. Sesshoumaru stared out across the vista of buildings beyond his chamber window, bemused by the tightness in his stomach. Odd, to feel evidence of emotion after all these years. A little like recalling bits of a language long forgotten, enough to trouble one's peace but not enough to be of any practical use.

Doubtless Kagome would be delighted with the news, if ever he went mad enough to tell her what he was experiencing. But tonight he would have preferred to deal with matters in his accustomed way, to be without any feelings at all. At least during the interview that lay before him.

He had to question Shurin.

Nearly five hours had past since he had left Kagome, pressing matters in his castle demanding the Taiyoukai's attention and the girl herself wishing to be alone. As soon as he'd broken contact with her he had begun reconstructing the walls around his emotions, locking them back away after the aura synchronization unleashed them.

But no matter how he pushed away those feelings, he could still hear her strained laughter, her sickness massacring the sound as effectively as she did singing.

Pushing the disturbing memory to the back of his mind, Sesshoumaru focused on the meeting to come.

Gathering his wits, he began planning the tactics he would use to get the rainchild to spill any information he might have. An unnecessary effort, Kagome would insist. No doubt she believed Shurin would work himself to death attempting to aid Sesshoumaru, were he but asked.

"That boy could no more assassinate you than I could," she had said, fierce protectiveness shining in every line of her earnest face. For whom? The Taiyoukai or the young youkai she had befriended?

He felt an odd jab that couldn't possibly be jealousy.

Self-disgust poured through him. Kami forbid she should ever truly get a glimpse of the cold, dead place in his chest where a heart was supposed to be. Even a miko-born female would have to turn away from him, revolted, despairing.

Damnation, what the devil ailed him? Sesshoumaru jammed his fingers through his bangs in frustration. He had a job to do— question the young soldier who was his only link to the youkai who had ambushed him in Inu Yasha's Forest.

The task should be simple enough. In his years as the Taiyoukai of the Western Lands, he'd been nigh legendary for his ability to pry secrets from the most determined demons' souls. He had always discovered just the right leverage, but here, when his own life might well hang in the balance, what was he doing? Nursing something appalling akin to feelings of betrayal, and imagining the reactions of a woman to whom the concept of logic was as foreign as fairy tales were to him.

The dog demon had to admit his mentor had been right about one thing. Emotions were a curse. In over sixty-three years, he had been burdened with precious few of the damn things. Once events were over, he turned his back on them, buried them, walked away.

But part of him very much feared he would carry shadows of two recent events long into the future. Watching helplessly as Kagome fainted right in front of him and that moment when it was confirmed that his was the only aura hers could blend with.

He paced about the room a little, hand fisted at his side, glancing out the window as he past it.

He glimpsed a familiar figure striding toward the palace across the courtyard, defiance and wounded pride in every step. Shurin, either already feeling ill-used or preparing to give the performance of his life. Was it possible that a person Sesshoumaru thought of as a guileless youth had the skill of a desperate actor, realizing that he must get into character before striding upon the stage?

The Taiyoukai scanned the room, choosing to sit at his table next to the brazier rather than entrenching himself behind the intimidating breadth of his desk. Harsh tactics would achieve nothing with a youkia like Shurin, except to make his wounded pride harden into something about as permeable as a wall of solid marble.

Carefully, he curled his fingers about the cup of tea at his side, as if he were no more concerned with this meeting than with those he and his former personal aide had participated in a hundred times before.

But this time was different, damn it all.

Within moments the rain demon was knocking at the door, entering at Sesshoumaru's command. With a bow, the aide stood at grim attention, his jaw raised in the stubborn angle of someone wrongly accused, who would sooner take a caning than admit how hurt he was by the injustice.

For an instant, the dog youkai heard Kagome's plea on Shurin's behalf. Then he shoved it away.

"I assume you've been expecting my summons, Shurin."

Eyes far too tempestuous for comfort locked on cool amber, something distressingly like a tremor managing to work its way through the rainchild's voice. "I expected you to send for me long ago. Would have welcomed it."

The youth's words nudged a raw place in the Taiyoukai, that secret place where he wondered if he truly _had_ been avoiding Shurin because he dreaded the youkai's answers. Damned if he'd let anyone, especially the personal aide, suspect his own self-doubt.

"I see." Sesshoumaru took a sip from his tea, keeping his eyes trained on the other demon. "Other affairs had to be put in order before I could tend to this matter between us. A castle must operate smoothly, even if its ruler has been attacked by cowards who dared not face him honorably." He turned the full force of his piercing gaze on him.

A choked sound came from the young demon's chest. "You cannot possibly— I don't believe you truly think that I ----"

"Attempted to kill me? Even you must admit that the evidence is rather damning. Perhaps you would explain how you came to be in that particular stretch of Japanese wilderness with the General."

"When you disappeared, I was mad enough to think I might be able to find you. After all the time I've served you, I might know your ways while others. . ." Shurin's gaze faltered— the first sign he was hiding something.

"While others what?" Sesshoumaru probed, never taking his eyes off the rain demon's face. He could feel the dread invading his own body, one breath at a time. He couldn't keep his shoulders from tensing beneath the immaculate fabric of his haori. "Just Say it, Shurin, whatever it is," he urged, wanting this over with. "I've been stabbed, endured the indignity of being tended by a human, and now have to deal with my half brother in my house. Not to mention the fact that your own future hangs rather precariously in the balance. I beg you, have no concern about offending my sensibilities."

"Others might not— not trouble themselves to look terribly hard," the youth burst out, his face washing red at his superior's tone.

Sesshoumaru chuckled, the sound sending a shiver down the elemental youkai's spine.

"You think this lack of devotion should wound me to the quick? I assure you, it concerns me not so much as this." He snapped clawed fingers, the crack seeming like the recoil of a whip in the room. "Your. . . , devotion, however, does nothing to explain either how you happened to be searching in the area I was ambushed, nor what you were doing with a General not assigned to the main palace where you work. A General who would claim he has good reason to wish me in my grave."

He was appalled to find some part of him was actually waiting— no, _hoping_— for an explanation. Something to wipe away the ugliness, the suspicion that now tainted years' worth of Shurin's awkward smiles, his clumsy antics, his occasional embarrassing displays of something almost like affection.

The rain child treated Sesshoumaru more like an adored older sibling instead of his ruler.

Only a fool would search for innocence where the stench of guilt was so thick.

He stiffened, resolving to waste no more time and instead to push harder. "I haven't been an easy master. I'm certain there are plenty of youkai here in the Western Lands who wouldn't blame you for acting against me. Did you plot with those assassins, Shurin? Perhaps take a bribe?"

"No!" Aghast, Shurin stared at him with such a betrayed expression that a person would think the aide had been wounded in Sesshoumaru's place.

"Then explain how you became entangled in this mess. It should be simple enough."

Shurin's hands clenched into fists, the hard knots of fingers shaking against his pant legs. His vibrant eyes glistened, overbright. "Before you turned up missing I came into your room to get some paperwork you wanted me to deliver. I caught a glimpse of a letter on your desk. I didn't read it all, just. . . saw something about Inu Yasha's Forest."

Sesshoumaru fought to keep the blood from draining out of his striped cheeks, horrified at his own carelessness. He'd thought the missive to be stashed away, but there may have been a point when he'd been so distracted that he hadn't put the letter somewhere safe before leaving.

Was it possible that he had been so lost in thought, trying to guess why the sender of the missive would contact him, that he'd blundered this badly? Hadn't taken into consideration Shurin's fumblings?

No, there was still too much that didn't make sense.

"Do you make a habit of prying into my correspondences?" he demanded, low, dangerous.

"No, but the last time I had seen you, you seemed so strange. I was worried." He flushed. "I felt so guilty about reading the missive, I turned right around and left without the paperwork."

He would have to look for that damn piece of paper after this was over.

"My correspondence rifled and the paperwork left undelivered. Really, Shurin, such a shoddy job in attending to your duties is quite unforgivable."

The young demon's chin bumped up a notch. "Perhaps so, My Lord, but I'm glad I read the letter, no matter what the consequences! At least when you turned up missing I was searching in the right place! If Lady Kagome hadn't found you, I would have."

"And if you suspected I was near Inu Yasha's Forest, why didn't you call out half a contingent to comb the countryside thereabouts, searching for me?"

"Because you're such a private person. I had already trespassed on your privacy. If there was something amiss of a personal nature, I didn't want to betray you. So I went out and looked myself," his electric green eyes were pleading for Sesshoumaru to believe him.

The Taiyoukai's jaw clenched. Did Shurin understand him so well? The thought was terrifying.....

"You searched with such energy you were magically transformed into two demons? Quite a trick, boy," he replied over the rim of his teacup.

"Lord Daija had parties of warriors searching everywhere. He'd even called in some soldiers that were on scout duty so they could help with the effort. When I ran across General Kaizon I made an inquiry about you. He told me he, too, was looking. It only made sense to join our resources. The object was to find you." The rain child was clearly agitated, but he remained standing as he was, determined not to embarrass himself in front of his master.

"And General Ryosuke was as eager to do so as you were, right, Shurin?"

A hard glint entered his bright green eyes, his lips thinning with the force of his next words. "No. No one was as anxious to find you as I was, My Lord."

Sesshoumaru knew that another youkai would be touched by the catch in the rain demon's voice.

"When you failed to find me, you and General Kaizon simply parted ways?"

"No. I— I disliked General Ryosuke after a while. There was something. . . when he encountered the miko. . . I realized I'd been foolish to charge off on my own. I left him and came here to the castle, intending to confess to Lord Daija about the letter, your privacy be damned. I had seen bloodstains by the Bone-eater's Well in Inu Yasha's Forest, and a swatch of fabric I was certain was from your uniform." He made a helpless gesture with one hand. "But before I could raise another search party, you came riding up on the back of Ah Un with Rin."

"And robbed you of your role as my savior. How thoughtless of me." The words sounded cruel even to the dog demon's own ears.

He was many things, ruthless among them, but never could he remember making a gratuitously brutal comment, especially to someone with such pitiful defenses as Shurin.

What the devil had gotten into him?

Cowardice. Despite Shurin's word, his earnest explanation, Sesshoumaru didn't dare believe it was the truth. To believe would mean that the boy had been fool enough to care for a cold-hearted bastard not worth half of the anguish spent on him. To believe would mean the Taiyoukai had wronged the youth in a way no apology could ever mend. It was far more comfortable to maintain this familiar suspicion of everyone's motives. It saved the dog demon from questioning his own too closely.

"When you left General Kaizon where was he headed?"

"To continue to search for you. But he went in the wrong direction. I made certain of it," his voice was steely, his eyes a little harder than before.

"You didn't know where I was, Shurin. Considering that, the mention that you could've sent anyone in the wrong direction is questionable at best," the Taiyoukai shot back challengingly.

The rain child grit his teeth in frustration, a flush now on his cheeks. "I sent them in the only direction I was certain you _hadn't _gone. Planted some signs that you'd traveled that way."

"Because you didn't want them to find me? Steal your glory?" He taunted, the tea forgotten on the table as he felt his own irritation building.

"No. Because I couldn't shake this— this strange feeling—"

'Kami save me,' Sesshoumaru thought, repressing a shudder. Not another person gifted with Kagome's intuition.

"It was the way General Kaizon looked at Lady Kagome in that clearing. Something about his face." He stared intently into his master's eyes. "I think he meant to kill you."

Sesshoumaru looked at Shurin's face, probing, wishing for once that he did have the power so many claimed, that he could peer into the rainchild's head, sift through his darkest thoughts, his guiltiest secrets. See if the tale he'd just told was the truth.

But he was a youkai that did not possess that power. Time alone would tell. Meanwhile, both he and the rain demon would be left with uncertainty gnawing inside them.

Using up his last reserve of patience for the day, he bit out, scowling, "Shurin, listen to me. Tell the truth now, whatever it might be. I won't insult your intelligence by telling you all will be well. If you're involved in the attack upon me, you will be punished. But I'll do what I can to ease the penalty if you just tell me who is behind these attacks."

"My Lord!"he cried out as though the Taiyoukai had thrust a sword into him, pain etching across his youthful features.

"Think, Shurin. It may mean the difference between being outcast from the Western Provinces and dying before a full day passes." Sesshoumaru ignored the way the look on his aide's face tugged at something that could have been guilt in his chest.

Could the boy's face get any whiter? The mark on his forehead looked blood-red, his bright eyes gleaming into his own. He looked so infernally young all of a sudden. Almost as Inu Yasha had looked when he was a pup and his older brother would brush him away with callousness and indifference.

Damn, but he had to end this meeting quickly. That time spent with the miko today had really messed him up.

"No one in his right mind would believe this story you've spin, Shurin. Save yourself. General Kaizon hasn't the resources or wit to concoct such a subtle plan. Give me the name of the person behind this treachery. Loyalty is for fools. I assure you he'll be happy enough to let you die if by doing so he can save his own skin." He watched the rain youkai's reaction closely, waiting for an answer.

The aide trembled where he stood, the distinct sound of thunder roiling outside as the wind picked up and large grey clouds began to move across the sky.

"I told you the truth! I didn't betray you! I stumbled upon the General while I was searching. If I knew who lured you out to that place to be killed, I vow, I'd hunt him down. He'd answer to me!" Lightning streaked brightly through the heavens, the first patters of rain beginning to wash upon the castle.

Shurin was breathing hard, his green eyes roiling like the clouds he called forth outside, his emotions clearly getting the better of him.

Why the devil did the youkai's impassioned vow disturb Sesshoumaru so? It was almost painful. . . He help up his hand to stop the flow of Shurin's words, ignoring the growing storm outside. "Enough. Such an exuberant defense on my behalf is in bad taste, considering the circumstances. I suppose there is only one thing to do."

Listening to the deluge outside, lightning screaming across the sky again, the Taiyoukai considered for a moment.

Give the boy enough space. If he was indeed guilty he would bolt. That would be all the answer Sesshoumaru would need. Strange thing was, now that he'd come up with the plan, he had a sudden urge to bind the demon to his usual tasks— so close by that the dog demon could hardly move without tripping over him.

Blast, wasn't this complex enough without him sabotaging his own efforts?

"What are you going to do, My Lord?" Shurin asked stiffly, his green eyes still roiling, but not as badly, the rain outside softening to a light drizzle.

Amber eyes locked on emerald, his voice emotionless when he answered. "I shall wait and see if your story bears out. I'm certain that duties can be found for you somewhere in the castle."

Shurin swallowed hard. "My Lord, please. You have to believe I'm telling the truth. I've tended you for years. I thought we'd begun to– to trust one another."

"You were mistaken, Shurin." Why in Kami's name was he now feeling a tad regretful? If the rain youkai was the guilty demon then it would be foolish to keep him at his side. "I was taught never to trust anyone."

The words must have seemed harsh to the aide, as if Sesshoumaru was brushing him aside. Just like he had his younger brother time and again. The elemental demon could never guess that he _had _just trusted him, with a truth the Taiyoukai himself had only recently come to understand.

Picking up his now tepid tea, he dismissed the warrior, a full-fledged storm raging outside as the youth left the room, something suspiciously smelling like tears following him out.

He sat for a long time in the dim room, wind howling outside, driving hard sheets of rain against the palace walls, as though attempting to batter the strong edifices down.

Sesshoumaru mulled over the inner wound he'd unintentionally exposed, at least to himself, where the rain youkai was concerned.

When had he started trusting his personal aide? How had it totally skipped his notice that he did?

A particularly violent clap of thunder resounded directly over Sesshoumaru's quarters, the force of it causing the walls to shudder and his ears to ring.

Shurin was definitely letting his feelings be known on the matter. As usual, with an elemental youkai, they always acted on their emotions with usually chaotic results.

He stared into the bottom dregs of the cold tea, lost in thought over the confrontation he had just had.

And he still had to go and speak with his brother's group, letting them know Kagome was alive, if a little unwell.

A throbbing began at his temples, a growing intensity that would no doubt take even his youkai powers a great deal of energy to counteract.

Standing, he exited the room, intent on getting this last bit of his duties done before retiring to his own chambers.

Thunder roared, wind howled, and lightning lit up the sky in a beautiful display of wanton destructive force.

He seriously doubted he would be allowed any rest this night. Shurin would make sure of that.....

*************


	29. To Soothe

Kagome awoke in the late afternoon, a storm last night keeping her awake until the early hours of the morning. Stretching underneath the weight of her blanket and yawning loudly, she stared up at the ceiling, one arm draped over her middle and the other rubbing at her sore throat as she tried to organize her thoughts. Today she would have to meet with Shippo and the others. Last night she hadn't been up to the encounter, but even ill health wouldn't be able to keep her friends at bay now.

Sniffling, she grimaced at how bad her body still felt. Although, Kagome couldn't be too surprised considering it was only last evening that any antibiotics had been available for her use. Speaking of which....

Glancing to the table by her bed, she saw the small bottle resting innocently upon the lacquered surface, its white label catching the sunlight pouring in from the window so the black letters looked even more pronounced. Rolling onto her side, she reached over and picked it up, peering closely at the directions on its side.

'Take one every eight hours,' she read silently, shaking the bottle while calculating if it was the correct time to swallow another white pill or not. Levering herself into a sitting position, she grabbed another tissue as she sneezed, discarding it carelessly onto the floor beside its comrades before looking for the dainty gold watch she carried every with her.

She had placed it on the table next to the cup of water last night, making sure to keep some form of timepiece close by so that she wouldn't accidentally overdose herself with medication.

Catching the glint of sun reflecting off shiny metal, she saw that about nine and a half hours had past since she fell asleep. Plenty of time so that taking her medication would be fine.

Pushing her messy hair away from her face and over her shoulders, she frowned a little when she noticed that the light sweatshirt she was wearing felt too warm. A flush rose up in her cheeks, Kagome kicking the blanket off her legs, the cool air nice on her bare feet.

Leaning back against the cold wall at the head of the bed, she gave a sigh frustration when she found out that there was no water in the cup nor inside the small carafe beside it.

Feeling particularly lazy this morning, she put the glass back while calling out hoarsely, "Akito-kun! Kito-chan, can you come in here for a minute?!" She ran the bottle through her fingers, hoping the kitsune had heard her even though her voice wasn't able to yell all that well.

She smiled cheerfully when a second later her door opened, the fox youkai's head poking around the heavy piece of wood, one navy eyebrow arched as he looked at the girl lounging on her bed.

"You needed something, Lady?"

Gesturing with her hand, she wiggled her toes a bit, giving him an engaging smile as he came into the room, closing the door behind him.

"Kito-chan, could you do me a favor?" Clasping her hands in front of herself, she made her eyes big and hopeful as he came to a stop beside her bed, the fox making sure to step around the wadded up delicate paper on the floor. "Pretty pretty please?"

Akito watched the female's antics, amused at the picture she made with her wild hair, too white skin with the color high on her cheeks and over her nose.

Lips tilting on one side in a small smirk, he leaned, relaxed, against his spear, blue eyes a little less frigid than usual.

"You know you have but to ask and I shall do anything you like, Lady." Waving his clawed hand towards her still prayer-like stance, he added with a low chuckle, "There is no need for such theatrics to get your way."

She laughed, coughing behind one hand, still clasping the pills in the other. Slouching where she sat, the girl gave him a grin when the youkai's gaze turned concerned.

Her voice was husky when she said, "Ugh. The reason I called you was to ask if you could, maybe, get me some more water so I could take my medicine?" She shook the bottle for emphasis.

"Of course, Lady. It would be no trouble at all." The fox demon reassured the human, quickly sweeping his sharp eyes over the side table, noticing that, indeed, there was none of the refreshing liquid there.

She must have been really thirsty last night to have drank it all....

"I'll get it for you right away, Lady." He made to move away from the bed, but was pulled up short when she grabbed onto his hand, causing him to stiffen at the sensations that simple touch sent through his body.

Turning back towards her, he held himself rigidly, trying to hold back the blush that wanted to take residence in his cheeks.

Kagome, innocent of what the contact was doing to the demon, pulled his hand up till the back of it was resting against her cheek, closing her eyes and leaning into it with a sigh.

"That feels nice," she moved his hand till it was now on her forehead, her eyes becoming covered by the appendage. "I think I have a fever. Does it feel like I have one?"

Akito moved closer till his side was almost touching her shoulder, trying to determine if the miko did, indeed, have a fever. It was hard to tell, what with all the random emotions flowing chaotically through his system, but he still managed to keep his stoic facade in place.

"It does feel like your skin is a little warm, Lady." He flipped his hand over until the calloused flesh of his palm lay on her brow, not being able to resist the urge to gently sift his fingertips through the fringe of her bangs. Akito willed some of his power into his hand so that it made his skin even cooler than before without producing any ice. "You should stay in bed and rest some more today. The only way you are going to get better is if you let your body heal."

Kagome sniffled, enjoying the cool feeling of the ice youkai's touch, the light scraping of nails through her hair soothing. Both her hands now lay, folded, in her lap, the bottle held between them.

Her words were soft, a little wistful as she answered him. "I wish I could, Kito-chan. Really, I feel awful." Sensing that he was close, she listed to the side until her side rested upon him, taking comfort from the contact. Whenever she was sick at home Souta always came in and spent time with her, either talking or listening to music or whatever. Being with Akito made her feel a little better, like she did when with her brother. The girl had no idea that everything she was feeling was being past on to the fox youkai, too intent on just enjoying having someone to lean on.

Akito stiffened at first when she had moved to use him as a support, the hand on her forehead freezing in mid-caress. But he soon relaxed when he realized she was only seeking something to take her mind off of how bad she felt.

A foreign jab of compassion shot through his heart, his eyes going from their iceberg hue to the warm blue of spring skies while he repositioned his hand to resume pushing the silky strands of her raven locks away from her face.

"Then why not simply remain in bed. I'm sure your friends would understand," he kept his voice low, not wishing to disturb her since she looked so peaceful, her head resting lightly along his ribs, blue-grey eyes closed.

"I can't. I already put off meeting with them yesterday and I know that even though they might say it was okay, I would feel too guilty, just leaving them in the dark," she frowned a little. "They came all this way to see if I was alright, after all. The least I can do is reassure them Sesshoumaru hasn't conveniently deposited me in a dungeon or whatever."

She didn't see the smirk that flashed over his features, the knowing look in his eyes. The arctic kitsune seriously doubted his master would dispose of this human any time soon. The more he saw the Taiyoukai with the girl the more he noticed the subtle ways he treated the miko differently from anyone else in the castle.

He really did wish he knew the exact relationship between the two....

"Lord Sesshoumaru has already met with them, letting them all know you are safe, Lady. Plus, I am sure Lord Inu Yasha would have told your friends not to worry about you while you're here." At the mention of the hanyou's name her eyes opened, staring with a dark sadness at the window.

"I'm sure he has," her tone was distracted, the light glaze in her eyes letting the arctic youkai know her mind was on other things.

From the looks of it, not altogether pleasant thoughts either.

Removing his hand, he tapped a claw a couple of times on her forehead, causing her to start before looking up at him with raised black brows.

"I need to get your water for you so you can take your pills, Lady," he grinned at how the comment made her flush in embarrassment as she returned to her spot on the wall.

Once she was no longer in contact with him, he moved to stand in his usual straight-backed pose, face now back to its regular impassive lines.

Kagome gave him a sheepish look, thinking she probably made the guard think she was some clingy female at using him as a place to rest her body like that.

"Sorry about that, Akito-kun. I didn't mean to glob onto your side and force my problems on you like that."

Surprise etched his handsome features at the genuine remorse lacing every word she spoke.

Did she honestly think what she had done was offensive to him in some way?

He felt his expression softening, unable to prevent it even if he tried. Which he didn't.

"There is no need to apologize, Lady. Believe me, I wasn't offended or appalled at your behavior."

She chewed on her lower lip, looking unsure but hopeful. "Are you sure? It's just whenever I get sick at home my brother usually keeps me company and since you remind me of him a little I guess I got carried away."

The fox youkai was a bit amazed that the girl would already view him with such open trust and affection after only knowing him briefly. But then again, he was quickly learning that he found it relatively easy to adjust to the emotions she evoked in him, so perhaps, considering her personality, it wasn't so unusual at all.

"I'm honored, Lady, that you would compare me to your brother." He gave a small bow, a smile in his eyes when he rose to stare down at her. "If my presence can offer you even the tiniest bit of comfort do not hesitate to use it. I assure you, I do not mind at all."

A relieved sigh left her body, glad to know that he actually seemed alright with her odd behavior. The sunny smile she aimed at him lit her eyes to a shiny greyish blue color he had never seen before, the strange hues mesmerizing him a bit.

"Thanks, Kito-chan! You really are like Souta in some ways." Winking, she added with a smirk, "Except, I doubt if you would pull my hair to get my attention or throw water on me when I wouldn't wake up fast enough in the morning."

Navy eyebrows arced up nearly disappearing in his white bangs. "No, Lady. You never have to fear such treatment from me." A small smirk of his own briefly lifted his lips before he added, "Although, I can relate when it comes to the antics of younger siblings. My younger brothers pulled some similar stunts on me and the other older kits when we all lived with one another."

Kagome looked at the kitsune with interest. "You have brothers, Akito-kun? That's great! How many?"

"Five, Lady, including myself. I am the second to oldest," his tone was proud when he spoke of his family, affection lingering in his eyes as he thought about them.

"Wow," her eyes widened at the number, clearly impressed. "Your mother must be a very strong woman to raise five male kits."

He nodded, smiling at the mention of his mother. "Yes, she is a remarkable woman. She manages to keep us and our father in line at any rate. Which I assure you, is no easy task."

She laughed, enjoying getting to know more about the kitsune. Kagome always did love hearing about people and their families, the things that made their life special and worth living.

Drawing up her knees, she wrapped her arms about them, the bottle of pills now laying forgotten on the pristine sheets. "Tell me, what are your brothers' names? What do they do for a living? Are some of them still at home?"

Amused at the curiosity this human always possessed about others, he answered her questions patiently. "Starting from youngest to oldest there is Keisuke, Toryn, Najoro, and Kiro. Keisuke and Toryn serve the Lord of the Eastern Provinces, and have done so for the last twenty years or so. Najoro remains at home still to help my father and mother take care of our own small keep while Kiro is also serving under Lord Sesshoumaru right now."

"Really?" She looked excited at the news that one of his family members was close by, sitting up a little to face him more as she asked, "What does Kiro do for Sesshoumaru? Is he a personal guard like you?"

Akito thought over what his older brother did for a living, figuring out how to word the tasks he was asked to complete.

"Kiro was Inutaisho's personal guard before he passed away, but since coming into the employ of Lord Sesshoumaru his post has altered till he is now the top marksman of the palace."

A puzzled frown marred her brow. "Marksman? You mean like a sniper? Someone that can shoot anything at any distance?"

Shaking his head in the negative, his white bangs moving with the action, he corrected her assumption. "No, Lady. What Kiro is, is the top assassin in Lord Sesshoumaru's army." Waving a clawed hand, he added, "But he is rarely ever sent out so he can usually be found training the warriors in the dojo until he is needed."

A chill ran down Kagome's spine at the news, some of her exuberance of before draining away under those sobering words.

Of course. Every Lord during feudal Japan, especially one with as much power as Sesshoumaru, would have at least one assassin in his employ, if for nothing else than as a make-shift bodyguard. It still didn't make her unease settle down though.

Noticing that the miko seemed a bit disturbed by what he had said, he said, looking a little contrite, "Lady, I didn't mean to upset you. Forgive my tactlessness. I forgot for a moment that you aren't very familiar with the way things are done inside a demon's keep." Trying to rectify his blunder, he offered tentatively, "If you would like, I could introduce you to my brother when you are recovered, that way you could see for yourself that he isn't some unfeeling killing machine."

Seeing how her reaction had made the kitsune feel, she waved her hands in a placating way, smiling in an attempt to let him know she was fine. "Oh please, don't feel bad, Akito-kun! I'm sure your family is wonderful and I would love to meet your brother!" Lowering her hands, she plucked nervously at the soft linen beneath them. "I just.... I guess it keeps slipping my mind where I'm at and when."

He arched a brow at her use of words. "When, Lady?"

Realizing her slip up, she moved to get out of bed, causing her guard to step back and allow her enough room so she could walk to the armoire. "Um, could I get that water now, Akito-kun?" Glancing at him over her shoulder, she locked her eyes with his, opening the doors to the furniture that held her clothing. "I'd better get dressed and start my day so I can see my friends."

Inclining his head, he gave a quick "Of course" before leaving, closing the door behind him.

Once he was gone Kagome pulled out the necessary items of clothing, deciding that today she would wear jeans, as usual, and a dark blue thermal top with a lightweight black zip-up jacket over that.

She was too hot from her slight temperature to stand anything heavier.

Putting the clothes onto her chair, she turned, noticing the Kleenex on the floor, making a face at it before going to clean them up. Catching a glimpse of the radio, she turned it on, putting a cd into it without bothering to see what it was before pressing play.

After that was finished, she began getting ready for the day, thoughts of assassins running through her mind.

She hadn't known that Sesshoumaru would have the very weapon at his disposal that had come so close to ending his own life.

It made her wonder.....how many other youkai had the same demons in their own arsenal.....

The song 'Going Under' by Evanescence began playing, making her frown. That particular music group had a strange way of using lyrics that resembled her personal life a little too closely. She left it on, though, figuring she should at least listen to it once since Souta had gone to the trouble of making it for her.

Kagome paused in the middle of fastening her jeans, a sudden thought bringing her up short.

Was there an ulterior reason for Kouga to have come here? Why had the wolf prince suddenly decided to come to Sesshoumaru's castle? Just to make sure she made it here safely? Even to her it sounded weak.

She would have to ask him, either today or sometime soon.

Determined, she went back to completing her morning ritual of dressing and such.

Today was definitely going to be trying.

She seriously doubted if learning about Akito's brother's profession was going to be the only surprise that was revealed.

Kami, she could hardly wait.......

*************

Inu Yasha and the rest of the group were currently seated around a low table in the formal dining room of the Taisho castle. Long dark wooden tables were positioned in a straight line down the center of the room, silk plush magenta and black pillows set at each spot where a table setting would normally be. Carpets in red with white sakura blossoms on their surfaces offered added cushioning once you sat down, tatami mats and hard wood floors visible along the perimeter of the room. A few beige vases with white irises artfully arranged in their containers were placed sporadically on the tables' polished tops, two banners displaying the Taisho crest lining the walls on either side of where the master would usually be seated.

The chamber could easily hold over fifty guests with room to spare for servants to move about, unhindered as they attended to their duties. But this morning, sunlight coming through the open shoji doors that took up one wall pouring in to reflect off the waxed floorboards, there were only five individuals present. Kikyo had retired already to her rooms, saying something about her soul stealers not collecting enough of their precious cargo last night, making her tired today.

A variety of foods was laid out at their corner of the long line of tables, the remains of which were on the earthen china before them.

They had just finished eating a late lunch, having held off as long as possible in case Kagome awoke and decided to join them. However, as the sun arced higher into the sky and there was still no sign of the miko, the group had decided to go ahead and start without her.

Now they were finished, it was late afternoon, and she still hadn't made an appearance.

Miroku clasped his hands around his cup of tea, holding it at chest level while looking out to the serene scenery of the palace gardens. The beautiful display of sunlight dappling green leaves, birds singing cheerily as they flitted about the bushes and trees, bright spots of color where flowers bloomed in abundance didn't register to him at all.

He was too busy thinking about the meeting with the Taiyoukai last night to take advantage of appreciating the spectacular view Nature had set before him.

They had all been summoned to the main hall, a freak storm giving the entire scenario an eerie atmosphere. Lightning was streaking and thunder was rumbling outside as though the heavens themselves were intent on leveling the palace.

After about five minutes of sitting in the dimly lit room, Inu Yasha pacing the entire time, Sesshoumaru had come into the chamber, a strained look about his mouth and eyes. As though the demon was stressed over something.

The meeting had been brief, the Taiyoukai's words succinct and to the point as his emotionless voice delivered them.

He had told them that Kagome was safe, if a bit ill from a cold she had caught while traveling to the castle. The youkai assured them that the proper precautions were being taken and that the girl should improve within the next few days, that the antibiotics the healer had asked for were just extra insurance that Kagome would recover.

The monk had glanced to Inu Yasha every once and a while during his brother's speech, seeing the guarded set to his features, the half-lidded eyes that veiled what he was really thinking. Nothing in the half demon's folded armed, squared shoulders pose gave away how he felt at the news.

But then, he must have already been aware of all this, considering he was the one to deliver Kagome's medicine to her.

Still.....the lack of usual insult throwing or arrogant loud-mouthed ranting from the hanyou towards his brother was a bit unnerving.

It was just so out of character for him.

Once Sesshoumaru was finished with his explanation, Sango had asked when they would be able to see their friend, the nervousness she always felt in the youkai's presence apparent in the slight tremor in her voice when she addressed him.

His face had remained indifferent as he'd told her whenever Kagome deemed it appropriate, that she was resting right now so tonight wouldn't be possible.

Shippo's face had become crestfallen, his little mouth turning down in a frown as he slouched in the taijiya's lap. Miroku had been surprised when Sesshoumaru, seeing the kit's reaction, had gone so far as to let the child know he could spend time with Rin tomorrow after her studies were done for the day.

Even Inu Yasha had arched one white brow at that one, clearly not expecting his brother to make such a gesture towards them.

Ignoring their skeptical stares, the demon lord had then asked if there were any more questions before he left, clearly wanting to quit the room and its occupants as soon as possible.

No one else had bothered to ask anything else, figuring that tomorrow Kagome could answer everything they wanted to know.

Plus, being in the dog demon's presence this long and on such terms was a little surreal. Who would have thought that one day they would all be in the same room together, guests to someone who had tried to kill their friend more than once, being treated hospitably by everyone within the castle.

It was just bizarre.

Miroku still wanted to talk to Inu Yasha first before bringing up the issue of Kouga having smelled Sesshoumaru's blood on one of the youkai who were looking for him. The hanyou could probably shed more light on the mystery so that he wouldn't mistakenly say the wrong thing to the Taiyoukai.

A flash of movement to his left caught the monk's attention, bringing him out of his revery so he could see what it was that had just went by.

Purple eyes came to rest on Sango, dressed in her pastel kimono, her long dark hair trailing down her back in a black river. His hand twitched around the glass he still held, Miroku resisting the urge to reach out and touch the girl sitting beside him.

You would think that with all the abuse she gave him, all that yelling she did whenever he placed his hands in less than kosher places, the demon exterminator would be as far away from him as possible.

Yet, she always sat next to him, continued to walk by his side, offering him a lift on Kirara whenever they traveled long distances. Somehow, he didn't think she was as against his being close to her as she said.

The flash of movement had been her picking up her pet to nuzzle her face against the fire-cat's soft fur, a chuckle leaving her throat when the feline licked her nose affectionately.

Miroku wasn't ashamed to admit he was jealous of that damn cat. Perhaps one day he could get Sango to shower that much attention on him.....

Inu Yasha drumming his clawed fingers against the tabletop in a rapid tattoo drew him away from watching the girl with her pet, frowning when he saw the way the hanyou was glaring at the door as though by sheer force of will he could make Kagome appear.

His white ears were rotating about on his head, listening avidly for the sound of her footsteps, his nose continuously searching for her familiar scent.

"Inu Yasha, if you keep that up you're going to leave marks in the table, and I doubt Sesshoumaru would appreciate the new look to his furniture," Miroku said calmly, taking a sip from his tepid tea, grimacing at the bitter taste of the liquid.

The half demon's gold eyes turned to glare at him, frustration obvious on his face and in his voice.

"Screw the furniture and my damn brother! What the hell is taking her so long? It isn't like she has to get ready for a ball or something!" Once again he was giving the hapless door a look of death, his fingers not ceasing in their movements at all.

Sango sighed, lowering Kirara to her lap and stroking the cat's fur, making her pur in contentment under her owner's caress. "Relax, Inu Yasha. She probably either hasn't woken up yet or is still getting ready. After last night's storm Kagome no doubt couldn't get to bed until late like the rest of us." She pulled lightly at the little youkai's ears, grinning as the demon batted at her fingers in retaliation. "She'll be here soon so quit worrying."

"Keh. Who's worried? I just hate waiting for her to get her lazy ass out of bed so she can come meet us." He growled a little in irritation when the remark earned him a smack on the back of the head from Shippo.

The diminutive youkai stood in front of the hanyou, scowling up at him, his tail puffed out behind him, clawed fingers clenched into fists.

"Shut up, Inu Yasha! Kagome isn't feeling good so when she does get here don't treat her like crap and maybe she'll stick around for once." He crossed his arms over his chest, green eyes narrowing at the annoyed half demon in front of him. "Maybe if you didn't insult her and yell at her all the time she wouldn't have gone off with Sesshoumaru in the first place!"

Sango stopped playing with Kirara, her eyes wide at the way Shippo was all but verbally attacking their friend. Usually the little kitsune was throwing threats from a safe distance, not standing up to the hanyou as though he fully meant to smack Inu Yasha again at the slightest provocation.

Ever since Kagome had left all those weeks ago the fox youkai had silently blamed the hanyou for her leaving, his barbed remarks and icy glares coming more frequently towards the half demon as the time lengthened before the miko's return.

When Kagome had finally come back, Sango had thought all of the animosity the kit held for Inu Yasha would disappear because she would be staying with them.

But that hadn't been the case.

After the girl from the future had floored them all with the news that she would be returning with Sesshoumaru to his castle Shippo's resentment had seemed to grow a hundred-fold. However, this was the first time he had actually gotten angry enough to face Inu Yasha and yell those accusations at him.

Gold eyes locked on green, a growl rumbling deep in his throat as the kitsune refused to back down, his tiny body shaking a bit with the force of his emotions.

Inu Yasha wasn't stupid. He had known from the start that Shippo had started to harbor ill feelings towards him since he had brought Kikyo into the group, but he had thought even the kit wouldn't go so far as to bring light to his discontent so bluntly.

"Shut up, brat. Kagome left because she wanted to, not because anyone made her," his fingers stopped their tapping to rest in a clenched fist on the tabletop, his nails digging deeply into his palms. "So quit blaming me for this shit already."

The fox demon scoffed. "You have to be kidding! It's because of you that she ran away to begin with and I bet it was also because you went over there before she decided to come back that she went off with Sesshoumaru!" Pointing at him, he yelled with overbright eyes, "It's your fault she left, your fault she's sick, and it's your damn fault that she probably doesn't even want to see us now!"

Miroku sat, stunned at the confrontation going on between the two demons, his cold tea long forgotten in his hands. Likewise, Sango was staring in disbelief as their two friends eyed one another as though getting ready to enter into a full out battle.

What the hell was going on? Since when did Shippo challenge Inu Yasha like that and not look terrified a minute later, searching for a place to hide from the hanyou's wrath?

His golden eyes narrowing with menace, ears flattening to his skull, Inu Yasha asked lowly, "Just what the hell are you implying, brat? That I'm the cause for Kagome going with my bastard half-brother and then getting sick because he doesn't know how to look after a human?"

Shippo sniffled, a tear running down his cheek as the mixed up emotions inside himself made him confused and angry. He hadn't meant to say those things to Inu Yasha, they had come out as though someone else was speaking them, all his hurt and anger at Kagome leaving him making him lash out blindly.

Miroku's purple eyes were compassionate as he watched the fox child, feeling sorry for the kit who was so worried about Kagome. He heard Sango say softly, "Shippo...."sympathy lacing her voice and features.

Feeling defeated, his shoulders slouching, Shippo's gaze fell to stare at the floor as more tears leaked from his vibrant eyes. "I don't know what I'm implying. I just miss Kagome." He sniffled loudly, hands now twisting in the fabric of his vest, the claws digging into the material almost hard enough to put holes in it.

Sighing, the hanyou relaxed his tensed muscles, the hardness leaving his irises as he watched the kitsune cry. He kept forgetting that Shippo was only a child. A child who had already been orphaned once and was more than likely panicking at the thought of it happening again, even if it wouldn't be in the same way.

The familiar scent of vanilla and apples invaded his nostrils, the odor pleasant and welcome. Smirking, he told the kitsune, "Well quit sniveling, brat, because she's coming here right now."

The fox youkai looked up, green tear-drenched eyes wide as he began wiping the saltwater from his face, expression hopeful.

"Really? Right now?!"

"Keh. Just turn around and look already," the hanyou gestured with his head towards the door.

He needed no further urging, spinning on his heel and crying out in happiness as Kagome opened the door and came in, Akito right behind her.

Holding out her arms, she caught the small youkai, hugging him tightly and smiling. "Shippo-chan! I missed you!" She rocked him from side to side, coddling his body close to her own.

"Kagome! I was so worried about you!" He looked up at her, his hands coming up to touch her face, frowning a bit when he felt how hot her skin was, could see her unhealthy pallor. "I heard you were sick. Are you okay?"

Hugging him to her again, she began walking towards the rest of the group, who were now standing to watch her approach. Keeping her gaze trained on Shippo she replied, "I'm fine, Shippo. Just caught a little cold, but I'll be better soon with the medicine Sango gave me."

Akito stayed by the door, standing at attention while watching his charge interact with the people who had come to see her.

He was curious to see how she would deal with all of them. Dividing her attention equally so no one felt left out probably.

Shippo moved to sit on her shoulder, hugging her neck before settling comfortably, his little claws digging into the jacket she wore so he wouldn't fall off.

Patting him on the head, Kagome then smiled at everyone, even giving Inu Yasha a joyful look as she said, "Hey everyone! Sorry I kept you waiting so long." She took a seat on the other side of Miroku, not bothering to fill the empty spot next to the hanyou.

They all noticed the action, but none of them commented on it, instead watching silently as she scooped some rice into a bowl and began picking at it.

She wasn't hungry at all, but since it looked like lunch had been set out it was only right that Kagome at least pretend to be enjoying it. Once all the others were seated, she put some food into her mouth, asking around the chopsticks, "So, how are you guys? Was your trip here okay?"

Sango leaned over to look at the miko from down the table, her brown eyes warm and soft. "Actually, we didn't run into any problems getting here. Not even when we came onto Sesshoumaru's lands."

Kagome's eyebrows rose in surprise, her chopsticks falling back into her bowl. "Wow. That was fortunate then. I'm glad you guys made it here okay." Silently, she wondered if the reason there hadn't been any interference was because a certain Taiyoukai had known they were coming all along. If that was the case then she had a few questions to ask him.

Turning her attention to Inu Yasha, she quelled the little sting of pain in her heart as his gold eyes stared at her intently. "How long are you guys planning on staying?" She took another bite, sniffling a little while waiting for an answer.

"I'm not sure yet," he said gruffly, arms in their usual spot in front of his chest, his haori covering his hands. "It all depends."

Kagome frowned, confused. "Depends on what?"

"It just depends, alright? Now quit asking stupid questions and eat already." He eyed her up and down before adding with a scowl, "You look like you're about ready to pass out from malnutrition over there."

Frowning back at him, she snapped, "Well, gee, Inu Yasha. It could be because I'm sick. What do you think?" Angrily, she shoved another mouthful of rice between her lips, chewing on the little grains with violent force.

Ugh! Didn't he ever quit! How unflattering could a guy be? He was basically telling her she looked as bad as she felt. Talk about a jerk!

The hanyou inwardly smirked, having got the desired response out of the miko he had been aiming for. She was now eating while sitting there, fuming, not even realizing what she was doing.

Maybe while they were here he could at least make her eat more so she didn't look so thin and worn out. He knew some of her haggard appearance was due to her illness, but he'd noticed even before that, by the well, how skinny she had become.

She looked a lot better when she was filled out, even when her body had a few extra pounds on it. Living in an era where you saw too many starving, emaciated people because of lack of sustenance made the half demon find the ridiculously thin style in Kagome's time a little off-putting. It looked unhealthy to him.

"Kagome-chan," Sango called, drawing her friend's attention away from her thoughts, blue-grey eyes gazing at her inquisitively.

"Yes, Sango-chan?"

Inclining her head towards Akito, she whispered, leaning even further down the table, one hand going out to push Miroku's wandering one away, "Who's the youkai over at the door? I saw him yesterday too, but didn't catch his name."

Miroku, his plans of using the taijiya's current position foiled, turned towards the miko, interested to hear what she had to say.

He had been wondering about the demon too. Why would he be following Kagome around?

Kagome's radiant smile made Inu Yasha glower and Miroku give her a speculative look.

"Oh, you mean Akito-kun?" She waved over at the fox youkai as she said his name, laughing when all he did in return was nod his head to acknowledge he had seen her. Glancing back at Sango, she explained, "He's my personal guard while I'm here. Although, if you ask me, I really think Sesshoumaru made the poor guy my babysitter." Winking at the arctic demon, she called, "Isn't that right, Akito-kun? Sesshoumaru has you stay around me so I don't end up setting the castle on fire or cause his servants to run away in terror?"

The others looked to the fox youkai, the attention seeming not to bother him at all as he replied coldly, "Lord Sesshoumaru assigned me to you for your safety, Lady. I'm sure he didn't have ulterior motives of keeping his palace in one piece."

Rolling her eyes, she grinned at her friends, saying in a stage-whisper, "He's just too nice to admit the truth."

Sango chuckled, happy to see her friend was acting her usual playful self. It was a big difference from when the girl had come back through the well with the Taiyoukai, the shadows all but gone from her eyes.

Inu Yasha tried not to feel too jealous at the way she joked with his brother's personal guard, bristling when she called him that damn nickname just like she always did Kouga.

What was it with her calling every male youkai she ran into by some affectionate pet name?

"Kagome-sama, where are your rooms at? They obviously aren't near ours because we would have seen you," Miroku's question made her blush a little.

Taking a sip of tea, she kept her eyes trained on her glass while she answered.

"I'm staying in the royal wing at the moment. Sesshoumaru is only keeping me there so he can keep a closer eye on me, I think."

"The royal wing?" Miroku glanced over at Inu Yasha sharply. "Isn't that where Kouga and Inu Yasha are staying as well?"

Grinning, she coughed a little behind one hand. "Yeah." She looked over at the hanyou as well, the half demon ignoring them to stare off to the side. "But don't worry, they promised not to fight as long as they are in the castle." She sounded very pleased with that fact.

"Interesting," the monk said softly, almost as though speaking to himself.

It was still loud enough for a demon to hear it, though, even a half youkai.

Gold clashed with purple as Inu Yasha asked testily, "Nock it off, Miroku. Quit worrying about the living arrangements, will ya? Just be happy Sesshoumaru didn't put you in the stables where you belong."

"Hey!" came the indignant cry, Sango rolling her eyes at the two males.

Casting a glance outside she noticed that it was starting to get darker, the burnt orange of the sky making shadows increase and lengthen.

Had they been in here that long?

Getting up, she stretched, moving around Miroku to stand beside Kagome and Shippo, the little kit still clinging to the other girl as though afraid she would disappear.

"Want to go take a bath, Shippo-chan? How about you Kagome-chan?" She asked, smiling when the miko stood up as well, the kit giving a whoop of joy at the idea.

It had been forever, it felt like, since either of them had gotten the chance to indulge in a good bath at a hot spring. The pace Inu Yasha set for them didn't allow time to find any of the warm water every night, so they had to make do with the icy runoff in the streams and rivers they came across.

"Sure, Sango-chan!" The girls and little fox began walking towards the door where Akito waited, heads close together as they joked and talked.

"Oi! Where the hell are you two going?!" Inu Yasha demanded, standing up as the women got to the entrance, Shippo now cradled in Kagome's arms.

Waving at the two men over her shoulder, Kagome smiled, calling out as she disappeared out of the room, "We're going to go take a bath of course! See you guys later!"

The hanyou scowled at the empty spot that used to have a certain miko in it, a frustrated growl bubbling in his chest.

Miroku watched everything with his usual calm reserve, filling up his teacup with warm liquid and sipping at the fragrant beverage while eyeing his friend over the rim. "They'll be fine, Inu Yasha."

Gold eyes glowered at him for a moment before the half demon sat down huffily, clearly put out at being left so abruptly by Kagome.

Filling up another cup, he passed it over to the hanyou, before taking another sip of his own. "Besides, there are a few things I wanted to talk to you about and I couldn't bring any of it up with the others here."

That got Inu Yasha's full attention, his ears flicking forward and his shoulders bunching up with tension at the hint of caution in the monk's voice.

"What is it?"

Miroku frowned. "It's just what Kouga said and everything else that is going on around here." He waved his bead-covered hand to encompass the castle. "I want to know about why we are _really_ here and what the wolf youkai meant when he mentioned that other youkai smelling like your brother's blood."

The dog demon scowled, obviously not liking the questions, but also acknowledging that the monk deserved an explanation.

And so, he gave him one....

*************


	30. To Feel Like A Woman

Kagome coughed as she changed out of her wet bathing suit and into some warm comfy red and blue flannel pants and a red thermal top. She felt so exhausted after spending almost two hours in the hot spring, playing and talking with Shippo and Sango. It was relaxing, not having Inu Yasha staring at her intently, unnerving and bittersweet at the same time as his golden eyes rested on her.

Plus, no Miroku meant not enduring the voyeuristic antics from monks with questionable morals.

While the trio were together, sitting in the heated liquid, they had talked about simple things. The miko had been grateful that Sango had seemed to see that the last thing she needed right now was to engage in emotionally draining conversation.

So, instead, the taijiya and kit had regaled Kagome with little anecdotes of amusing instances during their travels. Shippo got so engrossed in one story he was reenacting that he had almost drowned before she had swam over to get him back out.

He was such an energetic child.

Those few brief hours had offered her a nice reprieve from all of her current problems. She'd forgotten about assassins, arrogant dog demons, possessive wolf princes, and loud-mouthed hanyous while basking in the attention her friends were showering on her.

Throwing the sopping shiny suit on top of some other dirty laundry piled in a corner, she grimaced, a steady ache in her lower back making her wince.

Rubbing the spot through the fabric of her shirt, she chewed on her bottom lip in thought, silently calculating.

The miko had a pretty good idea why she now was suffering from the current discomfort to her person. It always cramped up a few hours just before her period started.

Great. Not only was she sick, now it looked like she would have to deal with being a woman too.

Kagome made sure that the brazier in her room was well stocked to last throughout the night, knowing that each month she always suffered terrible cramps the first few days. During that time it always felt like she couldn't get warm enough.

Even when, at home, she put the heating pad on high and placed it against the bare skin of her back it did nothing to alleviate the pain.

Her mother had taken her to the doctor to see if he could prescribe anything that might, at least, take the edge off so her daughter wasn't stuck in bed, praying for death.

In the end, he had said the migraine pills should work just as well as anything else, but other than that, she would simply have to suffer through it.

Most times, even with the strong narcotic swimming in her veins, she was still hurting enough to keep her awake far into the night, hugging her pillow and whimpering.

Shivering, her whole body feeling cold, she stood as close to the brazier as possible without actually touching the scalding sides of iron.

Brushing out her wet hair, she braided the raven tresses before pushing it to lie over her shoulder so it wouldn't be in danger of catching fire.

That would be the last thing she needed....

Her room had one candle burning on the table next to the bed, its fluttering light dancing over her watch and bottle of antibiotics.

Sniffling, she reluctantly abandoned her spot next to the make-shift heater, the increased aching in her body letting her know it wanted to go back at once.

Gritting her teeth, she rubbed again at her spine while picking up the watch with the other hand.

Her eyebrows rose in surprise when she saw how late it was. Almost fifteen minutes after ten. She must have been lost in thought over her time with her friends than she'd realized.

But that _did_ mean she could take her medicine now, and if her cramps got any worse, which they always did, then she would go look for the painkillers.

Opening the bottle, she shook out on white tablet before closing it back up. Swallowing it down with some of the water in the carafe from earlier, Kagome replaced the empty cup on the table, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

Grabbing up the thick white blanket from her bed, she hugged it about herself, hobbling over to the only hot spot in the room, hunched a bit like a feeble old woman. Turning so her back could absorb some of the heat, she tried to take her mind off her discomfort by thinking about what Akito had said this morning.

She had never met an actual assassin before, so being introduced to his older brother was definitely going to be an experience. It made her feel a little frightened, knowing that she'd be coming face to face with someone paid to end others' lives.

Being the natural humanitarian that she as, it would be difficult for the miko to view Kiro objectively, without prejudice coloring their introduction to one another.

However, if he was related to Akito, and had been Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha's father's personal guard, then he couldn't be that bad.

At least, she hoped so....

Though didn't the arctic kitsune also say that his older sibling trained the warriors over at the dojo when he wasn't being called upon to fulfill his master's orders?

'What must it be like,' she wondered, pulling the blanket tighter around her shoulders, 'to be taught to be nothing but a weapon who doled out death and taught other to do the same?'

It sounded like a depressing existence to her. But then, demons were a lot different than humans when it came to fighting and dying.

Their blood hungered for carnage like some people sought chocolate or drugs. The fact that Sesshoumaru and the rest of the youkai in the palace had control over their baser instincts impressed her immensely.

She couldn't imagine how difficult it would be to have a bloodthirsty beast lurking within yourself, wanting to be released at any opportunity to rain terror down on the unwary.

An image of Inu Yasha in his full demon form flashed through her mind, scarlet eyes burning like hellfire, a jagged stripe marring each cheekbone and feral razor-sharp claws seeking to rend a person apart.

She shuddered. Yes, she was very appreciative of the fact that all the demons in the castle were nothing like the ravenous creature the hanyou became whenever he lost control.

If they had been, the human race would have perished in a messy death long ago.

Inu Yasha's father must have known his youngest son wouldn't be able to handle the potent life force of a Taiyoukai flowing in his half-human frame. That was the reason behind the gift of the Tetsusaiga, after all. To act as a seal against the hanyou's demonic side.

The sword was forged from the living fang of Inutaisho, so in a way, his father was actually suppressing his own blood within the hanyou, there to keep Inu Yasha's human nature safe.

The fanged weapon didn't only protect other humans, it shielded his son's humanity as well.

Kagome wished there had been a way she could have met the previous Taiyoukai of the West.

He must have been an amazing demon......

Sneezing, she wiggled her toes a bit, noticing that the tiny digits had gone numb from standing barefoot on the cold floor for so long.

Sighing in defeat, the miko went back to her bed, feeling absolutely miserable. Baking her backside hadn't helped with the cramps, and now her feet were so frozen she couldn't even feel them anymore.

Laying down on her side so she faced away from the door, Kagome hugged a pillow to her chest, curling around it in a fetal position with the cover around her. The fabric of her pillowcase felt a little abrasive against her cheek, the skin on her body ultrasensative to touch right now.

Her stomach clenched as a particularly strong wave of pain traveled up her spine, shot towards her lower abdomen.

It made her glad she had declined any dinner tonight, telling Sango she'd rather just head to bed.

Thank Kami for that! If she _had_ eaten anything, she probably would have thrown it up by now.

Groaning into her pillow, Kagome tried to get her mind off her body and think about something else.

All she kept thinking was how unfair life was not to make males suffer menstruation like women had to.

Damn men! They got away with everything!

*************

Sora stood at his post outside of the miko's room, having relieved Akito from his duty about an hour ago. The hallway was dimly lit with only half the torches lining the walls burning, creating spots of shadow down the corridor.

It was very quiet in the royal wing, all of its occupants having gone to bed before he even came to stand guard.

Everyone was asleep. Everyone, that is, except for the inhabitant of the room he stood in front of.

His sharp ears could hear her move about on her bed, coughing or blowing her nose every once in a while.

Pushing his bangs out his eyes, the dog demon leaned back on the wall, his glaive resting against his shoulder opposite his tail.

Now that he wasn't wearing a helmet since he was stationed within the keep, his unruly black mane kept getting in his face.

Especially his shaggy fringe on his forehead.

Rolling amber eyes in annoyance, he growled in frustration as the same stubborn piece of hair fell back over his left eye.

Damn, but if he was able to cut the offensive thing off and be assured it wouldn't grow right back, he would have done so long ago! No matter how odd he would look afterwards.

All at once, the subtle metallic scent of blood invaded his nostrils, the odor making him stiffen to attention.

Breathing in deeply, he tightened his grip on the pole of his weapon, tracing the smell to its source.

His eyes widened in surprise when he realized it was coming from within his charge's room.

Did the girl get hurt or something? It wasn't strong enough to point to a serious wound, but still....

Worried, he rapped lightly upon her door before calling out softly, "Is everything alright, Lady Kagome?"

Concentrating on listening to the sounds inside, he heard her groan, then answer in a strained voice, "Everything is fine, Sora. I just can't sleep because I'm sick."

He scowled, still picking up the scent of blood, wondering, 'If she is injured, why wouldn't she say so?'

"Are you sure, Lady?" He paused a moment, staring intently at the engraved wood. "I thought I smelled blood."

Something hit the door with a 'thud', the wood shaking in its frame, causing the guard to step back with a start.

Sora was even more confused when the miko all but yelled at him, a growl that would do any dog demon proud heavy in her voice, "I said I'm fine, damn it! Now mind your own business!"

He eyed the door warily, holding his weapon in both hands. Never had he heard the girl speak in such a tone to anyone. Always, she was cheerful and pleasant, kind to everyone she came across in the palace.

Unsure of what to do, he shifted from one foot to the other, a fang digging at his lower lip thoughtfully as he mulled over the situation.

Despite what she said, she still could be wounded and perhaps not even be aware of it. Although, how someone could miss themselves bleeding was beyond him, but with this human you never knew....

Squaring his shoulders, he turned to head down the hall towards a set of ornate doors, much larger than any of the others lining the walls.

Taking a deep breath to bolster his resolve, he raised his hand and knocked.

*************

Sesshoumaru watched the moon in the dark sky outside his window, lying on his side in the huge bed, the pale light bathing half his body ethereally.

His long silver hair fanned out behind him, cascading over the plush pillows and bedspread to trail over the side of the mattress much like his tail was, the latter pooling a bit on the floor.

He knew it was late and that, by all rights, he should be peacefully sleeping instead of staring out at the figure that resembled the mark on his forehead so well. Last night Shurin had kept most of the residents in the palace awake with the storm the youkai had conjured up, all of his pain and anger transmitted clearly through the raging thunder and brilliant lightning that had roiled over the castle.

That alone should have made the Taiyoukai tired enough to fall into slumber as soon as his head hit the pillow. But he couldn't seem to close his eyes and let himself escape into a few hours of nothingness.

The day had been pleasantly uneventful, not once having been troubled with the miko's presence the entire time. Even the wolf and his idiot brother had left him in peace, letting the dog demon get some of the work done that he had neglected since returning.

Really, he should be glad he hadn't had to hear the girl's annoying voice, be stuck with dealing with her spastic antics that always seemed to put those around her off-balance.

Then why had he almost found himself awaiting Akito's nightly report with something akin to eagerness?

It was appalling, especially since it was he who had behaved in such a way.

Frowning, he shut his eyes, determined to make himself sleep and forget about human females and their habit of wreaking havoc wherever they went.

A knock on his door quickly dispelled that idea, drawing his attention to the noise so that he sat up so he could see the intruder.

Inhaling deeply, he immediately recognized who it was, calling out icily, "Come in, Sora."

The dark-haired dog demon came striding in as though he were marching in a military procession, his shoulders squared and his back straight. Sesshoumaru could see clearly in the darkness of his room, noticing the way his cousin's amber orbs were showing a hint of concern along with their usual warmth and openness.

A visit this late, especially since the guard should have been watching his charge, could only mean bad news.

Kami, what had the girl done now?

Sora halted after coming halfway across the chamber, bowing respectfully before standing at attention once more, waiting for permission to speak.

"What is wrong that you would disturb me this late at night?" Sesshoumaru moved his hair over one bare shoulder, keeping his face impassive as though he didn't really care what the reason was.

"I apologize for the intrusion, My Lord, but there is something regarding Lady Kagome I thought should be brought to your attention." He locked eyes with the narrowed ones of his master as he continued seriously, "There's the smell of blood coming from her room."

One silvery eyebrow arched, his shoulders tensing at the guard's words, the only outward signs that the comment had bothered him. "Did you check to see if the human was well? Uninjured?"

Sora nodded, his shaggy bangs hanging in his left eye. "Yes, My Lord, I did." He frowned, hesitating on how to explain what the miko had said.

Growing impatient and trying to quell what couldn't be concern for the damn female, the Taiyoukai bit out, "And? What happened?"

"She said that she was fine." The dog demon scowled as he added, "But, the way she said it. . . not to mention the fact that she threw something at me, hitting the door...."

Sesshoumaru scowled, clearly not understanding what the youkai meant.

"She threw something at you?" he asked, scepticism in his tone. Behavior like that was unusual for this human. Something he would have expected from his loud-mouthed sibling, not the miko.

"I know it sounds odd, My Lord. That's why I came to get you. Even though she said she was alright it still smelled like blood was coming from the room."

Pushing the blanket off his body, the Taiyoukai rose from the bed, his black loose pants he slept in falling into place down his long legs as he slipped on a white silk robe that was lying over the foot of the bed.

Pulling his long hair free of the material, tying the sash deftly, he followed his cousin from the room after he gestured for the youkai to leave.

It was clear Kagome was going to be the result of another sleepless night. The girl had a special talent in keeping him awake whether she meant to or not.

The two demons walked quietly down the hallway, the light from the wall sconces dancing eerily over their features.

Reaching their destination, Sesshoumaru could smell the very faint metallic/sweet scent of something bleeding. It wasn't heavy enough to denote a serious injury, or to alert the other occupants of the royal wing of its presence.

A fact he was eternally grateful for....

The last thing he needed was his idiot half brother and that damn wolf raising a ruckus over the girl again.

Those two acted like spoiled children arguing the possession of a favorite toy...

A long forgotten memory surfaced in his mind as he inhaled the scent again, something seeming to click into place in his brain. It was similar to what Inu Yasha's mother would smell like each month, the woman usually taking some concoction that the palace healer made for her whenever she was in discomfort.

Realizing there was nothing to worry about, he gave the anxious demon next to him a flat stare.

"There's nothing to worry about, Sora. The human isn't in any danger."

His cousin didn't look convinced, his expression still pensive. "Are you sure, My Lord?"

The Taiyoukai resisted the desire to roll his eyes.

Was the girl slowly taking over all the youkai in his employ? His mighty warriors were becoming regular worrying nursemaids around the miko.

"You question my judgement, Sora?"

The other youkai immediately became contrite, moving to stand at his normal position by the wall. "No, of course not My Lord. If you say the Lady is alright then she must be."

Sesshoumaru silently cursed the fact the most of the youkai in his castle hadn't come into extended contact with human females, and so didn't understand their cycle like they did a demon's. A female youkai was very different from a human, in that it was years in between what normally came to a human once a month. Only the demons that had been serving while his father was alive with Inu Yasha's mother would know this, though.

The demon lord could tell Sora was still unsure, no doubt would continue to bother him all night until he was positive Kagome wasn't in there dying.

Kami, she was just way too much trouble.....if she had cooperated for once and Akito had been standing guard instead of Sora none of this would have even happened. His personal guard was well aware how humans worked and wouldn't have disturbed his master over something so trivial.

He surprised himself when he heard his own frigid tones saying, "I'll go in and check on the human myself so the matter will be settled."

Sora sighed in relief, visibly relaxing as his master opened the door and went inside before he could reply.

Satisfied that Lord Sesshoumaru would take care of everything, he leaned upon the wall once more, content with staring blankly at the wall, letting his mind wander.

*************

Kagome ground her teeth together in irritation when she heard the door of her room open, the book she had tossed at it being shoved out of the way in the process. Digging her fingernails into the pillow she held, she scowled at the wall she faced, not bothering to see who it was.

"Damn it, I told you I was fine!"

Sesshoumaru arced an eyebrow when the girl spoke to him, not even having the courtesy of turning so she could yell at him to his face.

Her rudeness always amazed him. . . .

"Is that any way to speak to a visitor, human?" he asked coldly, coming to a stop beside her bed.

She groaned when she head the dog demon's icy voice, clenching her lids closed in the hopes that, maybe, if she ignored him, he would be nice and go away.

Kami, this was the last thing she needed. When Sora had asked her what was wrong she couldn't help getting a little bitchy towards him.

After all, what girl would want some guy asking them dumb questions while enduring the cramps from hell?

But, she hadn't thought the guard would go and get Sesshoumaru.

That was a surprise she could well do without. . . .

Feeling that he was still standing there, staring at her, she figured her hope of him just leaving wouldn't be answered today.

Figures....

"What do you want, Sesshoumaru?" she growled.

Kagome really was in no mood to bandy words with the youkai right now. She was in too much pain. She would have gotten up to take one of her painkillers, but that required moving and remaining curled in a ball was far more preferable.

He sounded indifferent as he replied, "Sora was concerned enough to wake me, saying he thought you were injured."

There came a point where a woman was in too much pain to be embarrassed of the cause of it.

Kagome had reached such a place.

"I'm alright. I just have cramps, okay? Will you leave me alone to die in peace now?" She hugged the pillow tighter as the ache increased with her agitation, knifing through her back.

Maybe if she asked him politely he would kill her....

They showed mercy to animals, didn't they? So why should she be an exception?

Sesshoumaru gazed down at Kagome, seeing how she clutched the padded bed linen as though her life depended on it, buried beneath the heavy white coverlet.

She must be in a lot of discomfort to say something so personal. One thing he had learned from being around her was that this human was very shy when it came to the body.

Frowning, he glanced over to her bag. "Why didn't you take some of those pills that make you sleep then, girl?" He focused on the back of her head, adding with a smirk, "At least then it would make you unconscious and allow the rest of us to rest peacefully."

His remark made anger bubble up inside her, blue-grey orbs popping open to glare as she flopped over onto her back to look up at him.

The Taiyoukai stood, relaxed, by her bed completely unfazed by the threat in her eyes.

"Gee, Sesshoumaru, maybe I didn't go get the damn things because lying down feels a lot better than hobbling around. If you're so worried about sleeping, Mr. I Don't Need Rest Like You Inferior Humans, then why don't you take some yourself?!"

Amber orbs stared down at her silently for a moment before he turned to go and rummage through the pack sitting on her table.

Kagome watched him, quietly seething, rubbing her back with both hands, trying to unknot bunched muscles.

The flash of a white box came into her line of vision followed by the sound of the dog youkai opening the first aide kit to begin sifting through its contents.

Closing her eyes again, she tried to concentrate on making her body do as she wanted, assuming Sesshoumaru was just taking her advice about drugging himself.

Hell, if he kept annoying her she might just shove some of those sedatives down his throat herself.....

The rattle of a pill bottle reached the miko's ears, the soft rustle of silk and bare feet padding over the floor sounding like it was coming closer to where she lay.

Lifting her eyelids a fraction, she was taken aback to see the Taiyoukai leaning towards her. She tensed, eyes opening all the way when his tail shot out to wrap around her from collarbone to mid-thigh after he moved the blanket off her.

"What are you doing?" she squeaked as he lifted her form with ease, sitting down in the spot she had just vacated, his back propped against the wall and his long legs stretched out on top of her blanket.

Grunting in pain when he put her on his lap, the new position of sitting up straining her abused muscles, she dug her fingers into the furry length of his tail. He'd put her so that her side rested along his chest, her head brushing his throat when she tried to look up at him.

"Sesshoumaru, what, do you think you're doing?" Kagome demanded, adding with her best death glare, "Don't make me purify you."

He did roll his eyes this time at her paltry show of temper, loosening his tail till it lay in a silken heap about her middle, freeing her arms.

She wasted no time in raising one of the appendages to shake a finger in his face, narrowly avoiding poking his nose with the tip.

"Well, answer me! And it had better be good too...."

"Quit whining, girl. Believe it or not, I'm helping you." He put the bottle in her hand before retrieving the glass of water sitting next to the lit candle, waiting for her to stop gaping at him and open the medication.

Kagome stared down at her hand dumbly, then raised her eyes to train on his stoic face, stunned by his words and actions.

Was Sesshoumaru actually being. . . .nice?

She didn't know whether to think she was hallucinating or if she had just heard wrong.

"He– helping me?" The miko looked confused, her brow furrowing in puzzlement.

He sighed inwardly, cursing humans and their slow wits.

"Did I not just say so? Now hurry up and take one of those pills. I don't want to sit here all night waiting for some woman to work out logic in her illogical brain."

She stiffened at the insult, grumbling under her breath as she violently twisted the top off the reddish-orange bottle as though she was imaging it was his neck.

Oh, he made her so mad! Couldn't he just act like a decent person once in a while? Even if he was an arrogant jerk of a youkai?

Tossing the bitter tablet to the back of her tongue, she took the glass from him and downed the cool liquid in one swallow, shoving the cup back into his hand.

"There! Happy now?" She scowled at him, folding her arms across her chest, waiting for him to put her back to where she was.

After setting the empty cup on the table, he cracked the knuckles of his hand, calling forth the poison just beneath his skin, but not fully to where it would seep from his pores. His skin heated, the friction of the molecules moving through his bloodstream interacting with the acidic venom that naturally flowed in his body.

He felt the girl on his lap jump when he slid his hand beneath her shirt to place his palm directly on the muscles along her spine that were tied amongst themselves.

The link between them opened, his aura at once working on balancing out hers as he gently moved the pads of his fingers along her skin.

He could remember seeing his father do the same thing to his human mate whenever she was in poor health, the action soothing to her.

Perhaps it would work the same for this girl, then he could get some rest....

Kagome was about to protest when she felt him touch her back, but as soon as his skin brushed hers something odd happened. It felt like there as this invisible thread that connected from him to her, a living line of energy that thrummed with what the two were feeling.

Not to mention what he was doing with his fingers felt nice. It made the ache settle down almost instantly to a bearable level.

Giving up on making him do what she wanted, she decided to just go with the flow of things for once. It always seemed like she was constantly fighting one thing or another....she might as well just enjoy this while she could.

One didn't question Sesshoumaru when he made up his mind to act borderline kind. Doing so might make the dog demon alter back into his icicle persona....

The Taiyoukai felt the miko lean upon him more, a sigh escaping her throat to feather softly across his chest, her cheek on his silk-clad shoulder.

With any luck he could get her to fall asleep quickly, letting him return to his chambers to be undisturbed for the rest of the night.

He frowned. Although......last time she had taken these narcotics she had semi-consciously stumbled about her house until finding her bedroom......

And hadn't her brother told him something along the lines that she did that every time she took those pills?

Kami, with his luck she would end up wandering into some hapless warrior's bedchamber, scaring the poor demon out of its skin by trying to cuddle up next to him.

Unless, of course, that demon happened to be the wolf prince.......

Sighing in defeat, he resigned himself to staying with the human for the rest of the night, planning on leaving before the sun came up tomorrow. He couldn't risk her disrupting his household any more than she did naturally.

"Did you find out any more information about the assassins yet?" she asked, her voice a whisper in the darkness.

She felt the vibration of his voice through her ears where her head lay, the tone deeper than usual as they left his body.

"No. I interviewed Shurin last night but doing so yielded nothing new on the matter. I'm sure you could see how upset the rainchild was by the storm last night."

Shifting her head till she could look up at his face, amber eyes flashing down to train on hers as she asked, "You mean, that was Shurin's doing last night?" Her raven eyebrows arched down into a V, her lips thinning in displeasure as she eyed him suspiciously. "What did you say to that poor demon? You better not have been mean!"

He scoffed, irritated at the way she defended the youth. "Why so upset on his behalf? That 'poor demon' is probably one of the main conspirators trying to end my life and you want me to invite him to tea and talk pleasantries about the weather?"

"No!" She turned about till she could face him better, placing both hands along the lapels of his robe to balance herself, trying to get her point across. "But you also don't need to be so cruel to him." A knowing light showed within her blue-grey eyes. "I know how mean you can be, Sesshoumaru. Just because you have suspicions doesn't condone giving some child that hero-worships you the third degree."

"Third degree? What are you talking about now, girl?"

Rolling her eyes, she said with patience, "It's a figure of speech, you arrogant youkai!" She ignored the way he tensed and glared at her insult. He gave enough of his own that he should be able to handle some payback once in a while. "In other words, don't badger Shurin until he can't even think straight."

"Human, that is part of an inquisition," he said as though speaking to a dense child, never ceasing the massage of her lower back as they argued. "The point of questioning a potential threat is to put your enemy on-edge enough so that they slip up."

"What, so he's your enemy now? Your own personal aide?" She obviously didn't like his choice of words.

Mouth settling into a flat line, he said, trying to keep a hold on his frustration, "Whatever his position in this castle was before this incident is immaterial. The rain youkai could pose a threat and I will not let his previous service to me factor in to my suspicion of him."

Kagome shook her head sadly, giving him a look of pity that had him wanting to growl. "Poor Sesshoumaru. You know what your problem is?"

He gazed up at the ceiling, telling by the way her eyes were becoming a little glassy, the limp way she put even more of her weight on him that the medication was starting to take effect.

Pretty soon she probably wouldn't be making sense.

Not that she ever did. . . .

"Alright, human, shatter me. Tell me what you think my faults are."

She didn't notice the way he sounded bored, not interested in what she had to say at all. "You," she waved a finger in his face for emphasis, "don't trust anyone. I know you've said that you don't before, but I never realized how serious you were until now. The way you treat Shurin is glaring proof of that."

"As I have told you before, woman, trust is a folly. Only fools put faith in others when they are sure to be disappointed time and again," piercing her with a fierce glare, he added harshly, "You should know what I am talking about more than anyone."

Kagome drew back, as though he had struck her. Even she hadn't expected the dog demon to say something that brutal to her.

She was vaguely aware that the pain in her back was now down to a tiny throb, the floating sensation in her body letting her know the medication was dissolving in her bloodstream.

Maybe that was why she felt so hurt by what he had said. Being overly emotional was common when your hormones were out of wack, but then couple that with a narcotic that made you act less than normal........

No matter what it was, Kagome felt like crying. Sesshoumaru was right. She _did_ know how it felt to be betrayed over and over again by someone you loved. A person that you put your dreams and faith in, only to have them demonstrate just how little they knew you by how they treated you.

She sniffled, her already stuffed up nose making it even harder to breath through her nostrils, a cough rattling in her chest. Regarding his chin with overbright eyes, not wanting to see the disdain in his own, she said reproachfully, "That may be, but I would rather run the risk of getting hurt than turn into an unfeeling block of ice."

Her meaning was not lost on him, and he was alarmed when the connection flowing between them made him feel just how upset his last remark had made her. It unnerved him more when he had a sudden need to take back those cruel words, wipe the sad lines from her expressive features.

This aura connection was becoming a real problem. He didn't want to have to worry that each time he was around the human his body would act on its own accord, much like Tenseiga did.

Damn it, he would have control over this situation and this human! Being the powerful Taiyoukai that he was had to count for something.

But the waves of rejection, of old heartache as the girl remembered those times in her life where her trust had been misplaced, kept getting in the way of him simply dumping her on the bed and quitting the room.

Besides, there was still the chance of her roaming about, so he couldn't leave.

Damnation, it looked like he was stuck again!

With a female that was trying not to cry....and failing miserably.

Sighing, he reached up and wiped the moisture from beneath her eyes with his thumb, using his tail to bring her closer to his chest.

"Don't take it to personally, Kagome." Trying to get her to stop the salty drops of her tears, he added with a small smirk, "If it makes you feel any better I treat everyone the same."

Was he actually trying to comfort her? It was official....extended time spent in her company had made him insane.....

But what he said did make her peak up at him beneath spiky lashes, another sniffle filling the silence as she watched him. "Yeah, well, you still don't have to be such an ass."

"My, but those drugs do loosen your tongue, don't they?" he asked archly, raising one silvery brow at her use of language. "I see you picked up more of my idiot half brother's unsavory habits than I originally thought."

Feeling drowsy, she rested her head over his chest, his steady heartbeat lulling her into closing her eyes, one hand clasping lightly to the lapel of his robe. "At least I don't eat like him and yell at everyone like he does."

"Ask Sora that and see what he says," he pointed out causing her to chuckle.

"That was different. Besides, women aren't responsible for their actions one week out of the month."

Sesshoumaru could hear her heartbeat slowing down, the even rhythm of her breathing as she got closer to falling asleep.

"That's convenient." he said sardonically, moving his legs so that he could position her weight where it wasn't cutting off his circulation. She remained a boneless heap in his arm, obliging sliding down so that she now lay lower on his body until her head lay upon his stomach, her arms snaking around to hug at his waist.

Another bad habit of hers. Clamping onto him like seaweed, following him no matter how he tried to get away.

The rest of her was lying off to his side, his tail still draped around her so in case she decided to move in the middle of the night he would be awakened and keep the miko from running off.

Glancing down, he saw that she had fallen asleep. He wasn't even sure if she had heard his last comment, her drug-fogged mind probably not even registering that he had been talking to her.

Sighing, he tried to reconcile himself to the fact that he was spending the night..... with a human...... in the same bed......and if that wasn't bad enough his own cousin knew it. He would have to remember to tell Sora to keep quiet about the matter since letting anyone else in the castle know would result in chaos.

He could just hear his brother and the wolf prince now.....

Kagome inched closer to him, snuggling her cheek against his abdomen before settling down with a content sigh. The Taiyoukai frowned down at her, absently picking up her braid to rub the end between his fingers.

At least one of them would get a good night's sleep.

Why was it that it was always _her_ getting the rest while he dealt with her randomness?

Life was really doing its best to irk him right now......

She coughed in her sleep, his tail tip moving to rub caressingly against the bare skin of her lower back in a soothing gesture that he wasn't even aware he was doing.

Once she was quiet again he turned his attention to staring at the wall, thinking over Shurin and the mystery of the assassins.

Very soon the culprits would grow desperate enough to act rashly, and then he would catch them.

The question was, when and where?

*************


	31. Break of Day

Sesshoumaru awoke to the feeling of a warm body splayed on top of his, the sharp edge of their elbow digging uncomfortably into his ribs. Squinting his eyes open, the first thing he saw was the ceiling, which puzzled him for a moment since he distinctly remembered sitting up before falling asleep last night. Glancing downward, he saw Kagome's dark hair spread out over his chest, her cheek resting at the base of his throat with one arm draped over his shoulder and the other hugging his waist. She was lying half atop her own arm, causing the appendage to be bent at an odd angle that resulted the bone pressing deeply into his abdomen.

Lifting his lids all the way, he shifted till her body slid a little towards the left, freeing her arm and allowing him to finally take a full breath of air without soreness accompanying it. Next, he moved his legs.

Or, tried to at least. But as soon as the youkai attempted it he found out that the girl had compromised that as well, her slender limbs immediately tightening about his own until she had effectively pinned him to the bed. He could tell by her deep heavy breathing that the pills had done their job of putting her to sleep, but it also meant that she would be unresponsive to any prodding so she would awaken and the dog demon could move her off him.

Gritting his teeth, he made sure his tail was securely wrapped around her, which it was since she had been using it as her blanket, before lifting her off him. It was a bit difficult at first since, when Kagome felt herself being moved, she grasped onto his body as though her life depended on it. Needless to say his robe was undone and the silk material of his pants were twisted when he accomplished his task.

Damn, but the girl had been clinging to him like a cat brought too near to water. Lucky for him she didn't have the nails to match, otherwise he would be carrying the marks of her tenacity with him all day.

Sitting up on the edge of the bed, he rubbed his palm over his eyes, dispelling any lingering fatigue from the orbs, yawning quietly afterwards as the faint sounds of early morning reached his ears.

A look towards the shielded window let him know that, by the thin sliver of light allowed in at the bottom, it was just beginning to become light outside. He shivered, his body reacting to the cool temperature of the chamber since the brazier had burned down to only embers, not nearly sufficient enough to heat the entire room. Plus Kagome had been a very warm cover all night, so he hadn't even noticed when the implement needed refilling.

Something he would have to take care of now so there wouldn't be the worry of the girl becoming even sicker than she already was. Turning his head in profile, he watched her out of the corner of his eye, ears attuned to the sound of her breathing.

It was a little clearer than yesterday, which he took to mean that the medicine she had consumed was working.

Now that he was no longer lying with her, she had kept inching along the mattress until he was pressed up against his back, the silky length of his tail continuing to substitute for the thick linen she rested on since he hadn't removed it yet.

When she slung an arm around him, cuddling her face into his lower spine as she did, he knew it was time to quit the room and her as soon as possible. Reaching down, he gently unwound her from his form, her delicate fingers curling trustingly within his grasp as he did.

Kami, this human wished to stick to him like wet silk. Anytime he got one portion of himself free she would instantly grab onto him somewhere else. Keeping a hold on her, he stood up while unwinding his tail from her, making certain not to jostle her too much.

Although why he should bother with such a courtesy was beyond him. It wasn't like he cared whether or not she ended up laying in an awkward position that would surely make her sore tomorrow.

No, he was simply being so cautious so she wouldn't become conscious and try to latch herself onto him again, or worse, attempt to engage him in conversation.

Either one would be a veritable hell Sesshoumaru did not wish to go through this early in the morning.

Finally, she was untangled from him, a small frown marring her smooth brow at being left alone, one hand thrown out as though seeking him, even in her sleep.

A feeling that suspiciously resembled affection curled through his system, startling the Taiyoukai with its presence.

Quickly, he pulled the blanket over the slumbering miko, crossing to throw a few more pieces of wood into the brazier before departing with haste. He didn't even want to analyze what had just happened in there while he was looking down at her. It would be best to just push it from his mind, pretend it didn't happen at all.

He did have the presence of mind to retie his robe, though, before calmly stepping out of her chamber, a surprised Sora scrambling to stand to attention from where he had been slouching against the wall.

Sesshoumaru leveled a flat amber stare at his cousin, ignoring the cheery grin on the other demon's face, the speculative gleam in the face that looked into his own.

Some people were just too damn happy in the mornings. This guard was one of them....

"Sora, wake up Akito and have him take over for you for the rest of the day. When Inu Yasha and Lord Kouga wake up I want you to escort them to my study. Tell them it is for a meeting that concerns the both of them." He waited for the dog demon to bow and acquiesce before adding as he turned to leave, "Let Akito also know that if the miko's friends wish to visit her today they may do so, but only if they come to her quarters. She is too ill to be moving about the castle at will." The last he said as he began striding gracefully towards his own rooms.

"Yes, My Lord!" Sora called after the retreating back of his master, still smiling despite his cool reception.

He knew better than to mention casually that Lord Sesshoumaru had spent the night with their human guest. Even if he knew nothing too intimate had transpired, it would still look otherwise to everyone else in the castle. The only other person who would need to know about it was Akito since the guard would be taking over earlier than usual and would no doubt like to know why.

Casting one last contemplative look at the closed door of his charge, he went next door to wake up his comrade.

Just wait until the arctic fox heard this one.....

*************

In another part of the castle Kikyo was wide awake, sitting by her window in a dark blue sleeping yukata to watch the sun rise, the cool grey morning enshrouding the scenery like a cloak of mist. Her eyes were dark, emotion held well hidden away from their depths as she continued to stare off into nothingness.

The priestess had her own room in the guests' section of the palace, in between those of the Taijiya and monk that traveled with Inu Yasha. She knew the arrangements had been made so that if she left her chamber one or the other would be alerted to the fact, hear her walk past their doors as she went.

That didn't bother her, though. Really, who could blame them for their close scrutiny and untrusting behavior? After all, she _had_ done a number of things in the previous three years that would look suspicious and potentially harmful to the little group. It wasn't their fault they didn't understand why she did all those things; like giving Naraku that large chunk of the tama long ago, or even the times she had tried to drag the hanyou off to Hell with her.

But then, their perceptions of her weren't high on her priority list of things that she worried about. When you were brought back from the grave, informed that your previous lover, who you thought had killed you in cold blood, was running around with a copy of yourself and chasing after the evil demon that had caused all your misery in the first place you tended to think about more important things than being popular.

However, being here, inside the domain of the Lord of the Western Lands was something she had never expected to happen. Always she had thought the first concern would be for the shattered jewel, to retrieve all of the shards before crazy half demons who were too power hungry for their own good did. Except now it seemed they would be staying here until Inu Yasha helped his brother figure out how to solve the mystery the Taisho household was currently embroiled in.

Truthfully, the priestess didn't mind it that much. In fact it offered a chance to spend more time getting reacquainted with the person she loved. There had been little time, if any, to spend but a few moments talking together, speaking of topics that weren't directly related to magical jewels and their danger to the world.

Even though he was now housed in the royal wing of the palace she knew that this may prove the only time in the near future that they might get to spend time together. Kagome falling ill would definitely weigh heavily on his mind, but she was sure that he would still devote some time to her.

He was, after all, her mate now.

The first golden rays of sunlight began to spill across the courtyard, piercing the vaporous mist easily, shedding warmth on whatever it fell upon. The beams spread until they began running over the palace, falling upon the face of a woman sitting at a window, gazing out at her temporary home. A small smile tilted her lips, a hint of something besides indifference flaring in her dark brown eyes making her look much younger than she had a moment before.

Yes, she would take this reprieve to become closer to Inu Yasha. She had been granted a second chance, even if she didn't particularly deserve it, and the priestess wasn't going to let it get past her like her last one had.

*************

Akito stared stoically at the wall in front of him, his eyes cold and impassive even though his thoughts were running in circles inside his head.

Sora had woken him up about forty-five minutes prior, smiling the whole time while jabbering on about how Lord Sesshoumaru was having him take over his post early today, a meeting being called between him, his brother, and Lord Kouga shortly.

The arctic kitsune had been a bit confused at first by the command, but that had evaporated fast when the dog demon in is doorway regaled him of where his master had stayed last night.

He had just barely kept himself from freezing in shock, his brain stumbling over the news that the Taiyoukai had spent almost an entire night with the miko. His comrade assured him that nothing had happened, but that he had retrieved their master when he had smelled blood and the miko had yelled at him.

The ice youkai hadn't understood what Sora was talking about until he had gone to take up his usual position outside her door, the scent he picked up easily telling him what the other guard had smelled last night.

Of course the dog demon wouldn't have recognized it for what it was since he hadn't been serving the Taisho family when Inutaisho was still alive, but he could just imagine how Lord Sesshoumaru had felt at being disturbed over such a matter.

Apparently not he way he would have expected. . . . .

Akito could hear her sleeping inside the chamber, her breathing a little easier than it had been the day before. He was glad that whatever she had taken was actually doing its job of healing her. If she had continued on declining he had begun to worry that she would become too ill to recover.

That would have been something the youkai was taken aback to know had the ability to disturb him greatly. The thought of Kagome possibly not surviving her sickness was more painful than he would've guessed.

Lord Kouga's door opening made him leave his thoughts so he could watch the wolf prince closely. Sora had already informed the wolf and Inu Yasha that Sesshoumaru desired to meet with them in a few hours, but he had assumed the other two demons would sleep in for another hour before starting to prepare for it.

Judging from the way Kouga was fully dressed in a black and gold design of his previous clothing of yesterday, he was awake and ready for his day. The kitsune couldn't prevent himself from stiffening when the prince came to a stop right in front of him, a small smile playing about his lips as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"My Lord?" Akito asked coldly, enquiring as to why he would be there.

Kouga's fangs flashed when he smiled, his tone brisk when he said, "Hey there, ice kit. I want to see Kagome for a few minutes before I go meet with the idiot hanyou's brother."

The arctic fox would have liked to have been able to turn the cocky demon away, but he couldn't. Sora had said Lord Sesshoumaru left instructions that the miko was allowed visitors inside her chambers today since he wasn't letting her leave her room. Which meant that, even though she was still asleep, the prince could go in there and wake her up to talk to her.

Stepping aside gracefully, he opened her door so that the wolf youkai could pass through, giving him a frigid stare that he usually reserved for over-exuberant demons that became too unruly in the hallways.

"The door is to remain open while she has visitors, Lord Kouga," he explained, watching him closely as he entered the room of the sleeping human.

Kouga waved a dismissive hand as he past, calling over his shoulder, "Whatever."

Akito returned to his post next to the door, ears trained on the occupants of the bedroom in case his ward needed him.

Kouga's eyes quickly adjusted to the darkened interior of Kagome's room, the difference in her scent immediately apparent to him as he went to sit down on the bed next to her hip. He grinned down at her, even the smell of Sesshoumaru on her not quelling the amusement he felt at her sleeping so untidily.

Did she always take up the entire bed with the pillow half on top of her head while unconscious? If so he would have to remember to get a larger one for when they became mates.

It wouldn't do to be tossed off one's mattress because your wife pushed you from it with her odd sleeping habits.

Reaching out, he removed the pillow from covering her face, wondering why she would smell so strongly of the Taiyoukai. He knew the dog demon well enough that he didn't think he had tried to seduce her anything. Especially with the current shape she was in, sick and in her cycle. But that did not mean he was happy that Sesshoumaru had been in such close contact with the human Kouga had his sights set on either.

Brushing her bangs away from her face, he wrapped an arm around her waist, lifting her upper body so he could put her pillow back where it belonged, gently replacing her afterwards. He smiled again when she hugged it to her at once, sighing in her sleep happily, one leg moving to poke out from beneath her blanket next to him.

Arching a raven eyebrow, the wolf prince moved her braid so it wasn't draped over her neck any more, putting it behind her so the girl wouldn't become entangled in its long length. Bending down towards her, he traced her jawline with one clawed finger, making her shiver at the contact.

"Kagome, wake up," he spoke softly, not wanting to startle her by him suddenly being there.

She made a sound like a half-groan before her long lashes fluttered against her cheekbones, lifting to reveal hazy blue-grey orbs.

His emerald gaze sharpened when he saw that she didn't look right. It almost seemed like she was under the influence of some heavy drug that was making her a little less than lucid.

Was it the antibiotic she had taken? It wasn't supposed to make her this out of it, was it?

Frowning, he peered down at her closer, making her open her eyes all the way as she tried to make his features come into focus.

"Kagome, are you okay?" he asked, trying to figure out if she hadn't been poisoned or something.

It didn't look like she was in pain, just suffering from the effects of a strong sedative. But why?

Kagome's blurry mind tried to remember who it was she was currently staring at, a happy smile coming to her face when she successfully placed the face with a name.

"Kouga-kun," she said in a husky whisper, moving her hand from beneath the blanket so she could wave at him, nearly hitting his face when she did so. "Hello, Kouga-kun."

He jerked away from the potential threat to his person, intercepting it with his own so she couldn't continue to wave at him.

Okay, now he knew she was out of it. But maybe that was just how the medicine from her time worked.

Shrugging aside his worries, he decided to just go with it, smiling gently down at her while stroking the back of her hand with his thumb.

"Hello, Kagome. How are you feeling?"

Her brow puckered in thought as she concentrated on her body, taking his question very seriously and trying to find out just how she felt.

After a minute she refocused on the wolf's face, grinning lopsidedly while saying in the same whispery voice, "I feel fine." She wiggled about under her blankets a bit, moving so that her other arm was free of the warm cocoon, which she promptly placed on the hand that was holding hers.

Kouga let her take his hand up between her own, curious as to why she would want to so badly. She lay his arm down to center of her chest till his palm was close to her face, her fingers running along his own, flattening them out and grasping the clawed ends as though analyzing them. One of her fragile fingernails followed the line of his palm's lifeline, her expression engrossed with what she was doing.

Content to let her play with his hand, he brought up the other to move her bangs away from her forehead again, the silky strands falling right back after he did so.

"Kagome....."he waited for her to look at him before continuing, her hands never ceasing in their quest to memorize his skin. "Was Sesshoumaru here last night?"

She smiled brightly at the Taiyoukai's name, nodding against the pillow she lay upon. "Yep. I wasn't feeling good, but he came and made me better."

He gave her a confused look, clearly not understanding what she meant. "How do you mean?"

Kagome tried to make her disjointed thoughts form into enough coherency for her to remember and then say what had happened last night. The drugs swimming in her system made it difficult, but she was determined.

Finally, she began slowly, as though reciting something she had said to herself over and over, "I had these horrible cramps last night, and Sora said something about blood, and I tried to hit him, but it didn't work because the door was in the way, and then he went and got Sesshoumaru and then Sesshoumaru gave me a back massage and gave me one of the painkillers I have until it went away." She smiled as soon as she was finished, proud of herself for getting out what she wanted to clearly.

At least, clear in her own mind. Kouga was still trying to piece together everything she had told him.

He was a bit unsure about the whole trying to hit Sora thing, but from what he could gather the Taiyoukai had come here by the guard's summons and had helped Kagome deal with her cramps.

How.....odd. He wouldn't have figured the dog demon to be the type to go out of his way to make a human feel better. Especially a miko that had traveled with his half brother.

"But you're feeling okay now?" he questioned, concerned that she might be in discomfort.

Her eyes were gentle with caring when she told him, "I'm fine, Kouga-kun. But thanks for worrying! You are so sweet!"

He was surprised when she sat up all of a sudden, causing him to lean back quickly so her forehead didn't collide with his. The wolf prince was even more shocked when, once she was sitting up in bed, threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

At first, his arms just stayed at his sides as his mind tried to process that Kagome was actually embracing him, her cheek on his collarbone. When he was able to move again, he hesitantly hugged her back, circling her back till his hands rested lightly upon the curve of her spine.

She yawned before saying sleepily, "You know, Kouga-kun, even though Inu Yasha says you are nothing but a dumb wolf I still think you're nice." She patted him like she would a child, snuggling closer to him since he was warmer than the air she was now exposed to. "Although I wish you guys didn't fight all the time."

Kouga could tell that the drugs were making her act out of character, the usual restraint the miko would have gone under the weight of the narcotics in her bloodstream.

Which meant she probably wouldn't even remember any of this when she _really_ woke up later.

He sighed, a little disappointed, but still happy that he was getting the chance to hug the girl he liked so much.

Running a hand down her back, he moved his head to rest his chin on the crown of hers, inhaling the scent of her shampoo deeply. "Thanks, Kagome. You don't have to worry about us fighting right now. You made us promise not to, remember?"

She brightened where she sat, saying happily, "Oh yeah!" She leaned back in the circle of his arms until she could look up at him but not enough to be released from his embrace. Grinning, she tapped his forehead. "What happened to your headband?" She frowned as though sad, giving him a look of sympathy. "Did you lose it?"

He rolled his eyes, chuckling down at the girl he continued to hold. "No, I left it off since there is no reason to wear it when I'm not running around on the countryside."

Kagome nodded, a serious light in her blue-grey orbs when she said, "Yes, it wouldn't be good to run around in Sesshoumaru's castle." Leaning forward she whispered behind one hand, as though imparting a big secret, "I don't think he'd like that too much."

He smirked, amused at the uninhibited Kagome he was encountering for the first time. She might not make a lot of sense, but at least she was still easygoing and trying to keep everyone out of trouble.

Some things would never change about her, even if she wasn't in her right mind.

Mock solemnity, that completely fooled her, blanketed his features and tone. "I'll remember that and make sure not to run or even walk fast inside the castle, okay?"

The miko considered what he said before nodding. "Yeah, that would be wise. I wouldn't want to see you get in trouble."

When she yawned again he decided he should probably let her go back to bed. Since she wasn't completely healed yet rest was the best thing for her right now.

As though she had read his thoughts, she coughed a little, once she finally lay on her back on the mattress again. He smoothed the blanket over her shoulders, the girl ruining his action when she put her arms out on top of it as soon as he moved away. She was reaching out for something towards the end of the bed, her eyes trained on whatever it was that had her attention.

Following her line of vision he saw that her fingers were trying to grasp the tip of his tail, smiling indulgently when he moved it so she could.

A smile of delight lit her pretty features, her fingers running through the thick dark brown strands of fur in fascination. Bringing it till it rested on her stomach, she began pulling the individual strands apart, studying them as though looking them over for split ends.

'What was it with her and tails?' he wondered, grinning at her antics, the soothing calm of her touch making him relaxed and content.

Rubbing the fur covered bone and cartilage between two fingers, she said wistfully, "You know, ever since I was little I always wanted a tail."

His brows rose in surprise. "Really? Why's that?" He flicked the end, making her giggle before she answered.

"Well, it just seemed like a neat thing, ya know? I always thought that if I had one then I could use it to wrap around my waist like Kito-chan does. Like a big fuzzy belt!" She seemed very taken with the idea of imaging her tail as a fashion accessory.

Humans were such odd creatures......

Giving her a tender smile, he said, stroking the side of her face in a fleeting caress, "I think you're perfect just the way you are." Smirking, he put a finger to his chin, as though thinking over what she had said intently. "Although, you with a tail would be interesting....."

Kagome giggled again, sniffling a bit at the end. "It would make the cutest belt!"

He shook his head, laughing. She was so stuck on having a fur-lined belt. He might be worried for his own tail if he didn't know she loved animals so much and wouldn't even own such a thing.

"It would be something," he conceded to make her happy, realizing she would be stuck on trying to convince him until he agreed.

Sighing with regret, he shifted till he was facing her fully, his movement making her abandon her perusal of his tail to look at him inquisitively.

"I have to be going, Kagome. I'm supposed to meet with Sesshoumaru soon and I don't want to be late so the brat can give me hell about it all day."

She looked crestfallen for a moment before she suddenly smiled, patting his tail a last time before putting her arms under her blankets to snuggle under them, warming up the cold appendages.

"Okay, Kouga-kun. Thanks for coming to see me this morning." She rolled over onto her side to face towards the door, hugging her pillow again as her eyelids drooped to half-mast. "If you get the chance come see me again," she yawned, "and remember not to run."

Kouga watched her begin to fall back asleep as though she hadn't just been up and talking to him, her eyes already closing and her breathing evening back out. He felt a little sad that she probably wouldn't even recall that he had been there when she woke up again, more awake and not nearly as borderline intoxicated.

But that was alright. At least he had gotten this morning with her, and for him, that was enough for now. After all, she was going to be his mate soon, so he could have her all to himself every morning, evening, and day if he wanted!

The idea making him much happier, he smiled down at her now slumbering form, placing a kiss on her temple before getting up to leave.

Akito, who had heard everything, stood indifferently at his post, not even bothering to look at the wolf prince when he exited the room, closing the door softly behind himself. The youkai regarded him a moment from serious emerald eyes, causing the arctic kitsune to finally turn his head to stare back at him.

Once he did, Kouga told him, "Make sure you guard her closely, ice kit. I wouldn't be pleased if something happened to her."

The fox demon returned the hard gaze levelly, answering in frigid tones, "Of that, you need not worry Lord Kouga. I would guard Lady Kagome with my life."

Seeing the sincerity in the other demon's pearl-blue eyes, the prince nodded once before heading off to Sesshoumaru's study where the meeting was due to be held.

Going back to his previous stance, Akito silently vowed to himself grimly, 'With my life.'

*************

Jaken cautiously slid open the door to his master's chambers, looking around the dark interior quickly to make sure it was empty before stepping inside. Closing himself within, he scurried across the floor on his short legs, his staff held high so it didn't make any noise as he went.

Sesshoumaru was off at the hot spring so right now was the perfect time to return the letter he had taken. With luck, his master wouldn't even have noticed that the piece of paper was gone. It probably wasn't that important anyway, but on the off chance Lord Sesshoumaru needed it for something the toad youkai didn't want to be blamed for its disappearance later.

Even if he was the cause of it.

Reaching the desk, he lifted up a stack of missives that had just arrived that morning, shoving the letter underneath the other papers till it wasn't even visible to the naked eye.

Nodding in satisfaction, he stepped back to eye his handy work, absent-mindedly repositioning his hat that was a bit askew.

'There, you couldn't even see it,' he reassured himself, his chest puffing out with the pride of a job well done.

A noise outside, feet walking past the door, made him jump in surprise before he scrambled back to the door. Opening it a sliver, he peaked out with one bulbous eyes, seeing if anyone was coming or going down the hallway before he made his escape.

Akito was at his post, but he was far enough away from their master's chambers, not all of the torches having been lit yet this morning, that the shadows should conceal him like they did when he had entered.

Squaring his tiny shoulders, he set his face in determination before exiting the room quickly, making sure the door was shut before sprinting off down the hallway.

Now he didn't have to feel guilty any more about invading his master's privacy.

Grinning to himself in triumph, he slowed to a walk and headed off to wake Rin.

It was time for that lazy human's lessons, and she never was able to get up on her own in the mornings.

He just didn't know why Lord Sesshoumaru kept her around.......

*************


	32. Go Fish

Kagome's eyes flew open, her breath coming out in short hard pants, the blankets twisted irregularly about her waist as she sat up quickly, sweeping the room with a frantic glance. She placed a hand over her chest where her heartbeat thundered rapidly, pulsing loudly in her ears so that the opening of the door wasn't heard.

She tried to calm the adrenaline racing through her system, slow her breathing to its usual even rhythm, convince herself that the nightmare she couldn't seem to recall clearly was a figment of her drug-induced imagination and nothing more.

Akito approached the miko on the bed slowly, taking in the way she had pressed herself up close to the wall by her pillows, body semi-crouched as though she was preparing to either cower or flee. He had heard her tossing about in her sleep, whimpering every so often until he had been too worried to stand by and let her remain trapped in whatever nightmare her brain was entertaining. The arctic kitsune hadn't expected her to jerk awake just as he was coming into the room, her fear thick in the air, the beat of her heart loud to even his ears.

The girl had yet to notice his presence, too busy glancing about the bed, as though searching for whatever had caused her such terror in the first place. When he was almost to her bedside, she started in surprise, turning reflexively in his direction, blue-grey eyes wide and frightened in her too pale face.

Hesitating a moment in indecision, the youkai finished his procession to the bed when a relieved expression spread across her features, her throat moving visibly as she swallowed and offered him a tentative smile.

"Are you alright, Lady?" Cold, pearl-blue eyes made a quick perusal of her person, ending with the legs tangled in the heavy blanket before returning to her face.

Scooting a little towards the guard, Kagome couldn't explain how happy she was to see him. It felt like every time she took those pills she suffered from strong nightmares that, when finally waking, she couldn't remember at all.

Sitting at the edge of her mattress, she removed her legs from the confining covers, letting her feet touch the cool ground, the sensation dispelling the rest of the fog from her mind.

"Just a bad dream, Akito-kun." She ran a hand nervously through her hair, fingers pulling up short when they ran into the woven strands of her braid. "I— it's like every time I take this one medication I always have these horrible dreams." Sighing deeply, she slouched, giving him a strained look. "But I can never remember what they were about once I wake up. All that stays with me is this deep fear, as though something horrible happens to either me or someone I care about."

Akito listened quietly to the miko's trembling voice, the worry and uncertainty lacing each syllable of every word.

Whatever it was that plagued her dreams bothered her greatly.

Wishing to distract her from her troubled thoughts, he said quietly, "It is normal to become scared when you dream, Lady. It is usually the one place everyone is equalized in their fear since no one can escape having them." A ghost of a smile tilted his lips when she stared at him hopefully, listening to what he was saying closely. "Besides, I find reality usually frightening enough without worrying about what my subconscious manifests."

A soft chuckle left her throat, a warmth in her eyes completely driving away the anxiety of before, her body now relaxed where she sat.

"You're right, Kito-chan. It's silly to give nightmares a second thought." Winking, she added in a stage whisper, "Plus, I agree with you on the reality part. You should see Inu Yasha when I forget to bring enough Ramen. That puts any other terror of the imagination to shame."

"I can but wonder, Lady," came his sardonic reply, laughter in his eyes if not his face. He became serious when he imparted the rest of his earlier message to her that had been given to him by Sora. "Lord Sesshoumaru informed me that you are to stay in your rooms today since you are still very ill. However, he did say that your friends could visit you but they had to come here so that you could rest while seeing them."

The fox youkai expected her to protest, perhaps get a little miffed that his master would try and organize her life for her instead of letting her roam about as she usually did. What he didn't count on was her gentle smile, the secret play of mystery about her lips and eyes as he mentioned the Taiyoukai.

Nodding, she said with a sigh, "I suppose he's right." Stretching, she fell back on her bed to lie across it in a haphazard position, as messy as the braid now trailing out behind the miko's head like a tail. "Those pills always make me groggy the next day and I don't really feel like doing anything but being lazy anyway."

"Then I shall make sure that they are escorted here whenever you are ready to receive them, Lady." He watched her stare up at the ceiling thoughtfully, a small frown on her brow, teeth chewing at her bottom lip.

"Thanks, Akito-kun." Her tone was distracted, the girl obviously caught up in thinking about something. After a few seconds of silence, she moved her head till she could see him clearly, asking with a puzzled look, "Akito-kun, this may sound crazy, but did Kouga come by and see me this morning? I keep seeing what could be a recent memory of him sitting in here speaking to me, but I don't know if that is the drugs talking or not."

Stiffening at the mention of the wolf prince's name, he couldn't keep the ice dripping from his voice when he answered her.

"Yes, Lady, Lord Kouga stopped by a little while ago to check up on you. However, from the way you sounded I highly doubt you were as conscious as you are now."

Smirking, she said self-derisively, "Yeah, I have this tendency to wander around in semi-consciousness too whenever I take those meds. It's a good thing Sesshoumaru came by last night otherwise I might have accidentally tried snuggling up to you thinking I was in my own bed."

One navy brow arched, disbelief in his cool eyes as he tried to create a mental picture of the scenario she just described. "You walk into others' rooms, Lady? I must admit, it would have been a bit....awkward if you had come into my room last night to steal my bed." The way she said everything so casually, telling him how his master had stayed with her last night as though they did so every evening, surprised the demon. The next sentence that came out of his mouth shocked Akito, realizing that he had actually spoke without thinking it through first. "Did it not bother you that he remained with you last night, Lady?"

What was wrong with him?! It was like someone else had taken over his ability to reason, to speak with coherency and tact.

The quickness of her answer let him know that she didn't think anything of his question at all, not offended by his inquisitiveness.

"No, not really. I mean when I nursed him back to health I had to keep him in my room and watch over him the entire time so I guess you could say that we are used to being close to one another." Frowning, she added as an afterthought, "At least, that is how I see it. You can never tell what Mr Ice Prince is thinking."

Giving an inward sigh of relief at having not upset the miko, Akito moved towards the door, intent on affording her the privacy she needed to change and do whatever to prepare for company. "I'll leave now, Lady, so you can get dressed. When you are finished getting ready let me know and I will have your friends escorted here."

Kagome sat up quickly so she could watch him go, a little unsure as to why the kitsune would leave so suddenly.

Had she said something wrong?

"Okay, Kito-chan. Thanks!" He nodded once before closing her door, once again leaving her alone in the chamber.

Frowning, she yawned widely, not bothering to cover her mouth since there was no one to offend with her lack of manners. Besides, who did she have to impress? It wasn't like she was looking her best anyway right now. Or feeling her best for that matter....

Coughing, she got up to begin rummaging through her things, thinking that a nice long shower sounded really good right about now.

Too bad they didn't have those in this time era. It would be a refreshing change from bathing in a tub-like setting all the time.

Absently scratching her side, she felt something long and a bit silky on her fingertips, causing her to glance down at whatever she had come into contact with.

An amused smile lit her face when she saw that her red shirt was covered in long silver hairs, a little memento left from using Sesshoumaru's tail as a blanket last night.

Plucking one of the short strands from the clingy material, she held it up in front of her face, studying it from all angles while thinking over his behavior. Never would Kagome have thought the Taiyoukai could be so......well, so kind. He went out of his way to not only get her what she needed to finally sleep, but also went a step further and stayed with her, massaging her sore back until all the pain went away.

If she didn't know the two of them better she would swear they had almost acted like a couple last night. A very close couple at that.

Shaking her head at her own musings, she dropped the fur from her hand, once again turning her attention to finding warm clothes to wear.

It was ridiculous to entertain even random thoughts on something like Sesshoumaru and her being likened to a couple. In fact, if she was honest, she really couldn't envision the dog demon being with anyone.

Although.......if he applied himself to being as nice as he did last night, minus his usual crummy speeches, then she was sure he would have a whole slew of eager women at his beck and call.

But then, why did the mere idea of him doing the same thing to another female that he had for her last night make her a little irritated? After all, he had every right to give a hundred women back massages each year if he felt like it. She was hardly what could be considered his friend let alone someone close enough to comment on his personal love life.

For some reason, that bit of logic didn't make her as okay with the idea as she had hoped.

Annoyed with herself, she slammed her drawers shut after finding what she wanted, stomping off to the bathroom, determined to put all crazy thoughts of arrogant Taiyoukai's and their confusing behavior far from her mind.

She would simply not think about it any more. Nope, not at all.

The sudden remembrance of a swath of silky fur gliding over her skin made her shiver, goose bumps rising in its wake.

Damn, this was going to be harder than she'd thought......

*************

Sesshoumaru sat across from Kouga and Inu Yasha, amber eyes cold and distant as he watched the two demons sneak glares at one another. His brother was sitting with his arms crossed, ears flicking back and forth, indicating how it irked him to be in the same room as the prince. The wolf youkai just sat calmly, a smirk about his lips, body relaxed and the sweet smell of apples and vanilla wafting in gentle waves from him.

The Taiyoukai knew that Kouga had been with Kagome this morning. Hell, the wolf had made no effort in trying to hide that fact all, rubbing the knowledge in the hanyou's face when he had demanded to know why he smelled like the miko in the first place.

He had nearly rolled his eyes in frustration when the wolf youkai had stated with his usual loud manner that he had been by to see his woman, waking her up like he planned on doing every day after they were mates.

That had nearly made his idiot sibling scream in outrage, anger making him growl, knuckles cracking as he lengthened his claws to deadly points, the desire to see the other demon's blood spilled over Sesshoumaru's immaculate floors.

Really, if they weren't inside his home and there wasn't the threat of war because the Northern Lord became injured, he would have just let the two idiots battle it out. It probably would have been a favor to the girl since they might have killed one another, ridding her of a couple of tedious demons that wouldn't know how to court a female if they tried.

But, being the calm and collected demon lord that he was, he had once more reminded them to behave while in his palace, a clear threat in the red-ringed irises of his stare.

At least it had made them both stop shouting insults at one another, both taking a seat upon the floor gracelessly, resentment coming off them in waves.

Kami, but raising two unruly demon children couldn't have been as difficult as putting up with these canines antics. And all over one human female.

It was disgusting and pathetic.

Though the sadistic part of his nature reveled gleefully in the knowledge that the bothersome girl was saddled with these two. She got paid back tenfold for all the instances in which she annoyed or irritated him by having to referee their little spats.

Yes, sometimes life had a beautiful sense of poetic justice. He only wished that justice was being meted out somewhere besides the Taisho castle.

Satisfied that his brother and the prince were through acting like children, he began to speak, wishing to get this meeting underway and over with. He had other things to do besides make these two quit threatening each other with death long enough to get some answers from them.

"I asked you here so I could retrieve some answers from you." Two sets of eyes trained seriously upon him, one narrowed in interest, the other wary and a little knowing. "Inu Yasha, I believe you know more about this than Kouga does, or that you at least recognize the signs of who could be behind this plot to assassinate me."

The hanyou nodded silently, fangs flashing when he said with a frown, "Yeah, I have an idea."

Good, that meant he was on the right track then.

Focusing on the wolf prince, he asked, "Lord Kouga, is there some information you wished to share with me, perhaps? Something to do with meeting my personal aide and one of my generals during your travels?"

"Feh. Yeah, you could say that," he drummed his fingers on his knee, scowling as he spoke. "The older one that looked less than friendly smelled like your blood." Indicating Inu Yasha by pointing his thumb at the glaring hanyou, he continued. "That was one of the reasons I went to see the puppy over there. I recognized their attire as being from the Taisho house and figured he would know more about it than anyone." He turned to glare right back at the half demon as he said his next comment, anger clear in his voice. "That was when I also found out that the idiot brat had just let my woman go off without realizing what was going on. As usual, he was too busy with his own agenda to consider the safety of Kagome."

Inu Yasha bristled at the insults, growling deep in his throat, nails digging into his forearms as he kept his arms folded with effort. "Screw you, you damn wolf! I never see your scruffy ass around whenever there is trouble and Kagome might be in danger. Keh! In fact, you're always running off, leaving her behind with me. For someone that claims you want her as your mate you treat her worse than a pet that you don't even want anymore!"

Sesshoumaru pushed down the urge to yell at both of them seconds before flaying their skin with his whip. Somehow, the conversation always came back to the girl, and whenever that happened those two started arguing with more passion than they had ever tried to pursue the human with.

"Don't even consider getting into another one your petty arguments," he ordered, frigid voice cutting the other two off as they turned back towards the Taiyoukai that was clearly not pleased with them. The youkai and hanyou subsided, contenting themselves with sneaking glares again, but staying quiet.

Thank Kami for some small favors.....

"Lord Kouga, was the smell of blood strong or faint? Did it seem new or old to you?" He brought them back to the situation at hand. If they kept going at this rate it would be two days before he got all the information that he wanted.

"Faint, as though he hadn't come into direct contact with it, or if he had then it was only superficially," he answered confidently, silk rustling as he folded his legs in front of him.

"I see," the dog demon stored that away to consider later. "What about his companion? Did he smell of it as well?"

The prince shook his head in the negative. "No. If anything that one seemed to genuinely be looking for you." Arching a black brow he smirked. "Your personal aide I take it?"

Sesshoumaru grimaced. "Yes, that would have been Shurin."

A deep chuckle left the wolf's throat, humor clear in his emerald eyes as they regarded the other demon. "My, but you do have the talent of attracting faithful followers, Sesshoumaru. Not only do you have a little toad singing your praises but you also have a rainchild hero-worshiping you."

Amber eyes stared at the laughing youkai flatly, no answering amusement showing in his mannerisms or beautiful features. Inu Yasha's voice brought the Taiyoukai from thoughts of maiming the wolf prince.

"Why were you by the Bone-eater's Well in the first place, Sesshoumaru? Isn't that a bit out of your way?" Sarcasm was lacing every word of the last question, a hard glimmer in his half brother's golden eyes.

"I received a letter which instructed me to head there. The sender of which we both know very well." He wasn't about to tell him how he had also been considering another attempt at the Tetsusaiga. What his brother didn't know wouldn't cause a problem.

The hanyou tensed, lids lowering to half-mast as he took in what he was saying. "Who?"

"Aion." That one word made Inu Yasha's eyes fly open, nostrils flaring in anger, his pupils constricting to tiny pinpricks in their irises.

Kouga glanced between the two brothers, confused as to why the name of whoever that was would upset them so badly. Frowning, he asked, "Who the hell is that?"

Sesshoumaru kept his focus on his sibling as he spoke, making sure the half demon got control of himself.

"Aion is a relative of ours. Sora's father to be precise." Convinced that the hanyou wouldn't do anything rash, like perhaps start throwing the vase sitting on his desk table, he looked to the prince. "Sora is a cousin of ours that has served in the palace for a few decades now. I let him come here when he was of age to fend for himself and leave his own home. Aion is our uncle." Casting a scowl to Inu Yasha, he added, "_My_ uncle I suppose you could say. He was my mother's younger brother so I suppose he bears no relation to Inu Yasha at all."

His eyebrows raising in surprise, Kouga turned to watch the hanyou closely, taking in the way he had calmed down but was still gritting his teeth and clenching his hands. "I take it you don't particularly like this youkai."

"Keh! He's a bastard!" came the hanyou's vicious reply, a growl laced throughout.

Giving him an impatient glare, Sesshoumaru supplied a longer answer for the wolf prince.

"Aion lived here in the palace for a while when my mother was still alive and a little bit after her death." No outward expression showed that speaking of his mother's death caused a pang of sadness to slice through his heart, a tightness to settle around his chest like a steel band. "I was very young at the time, just having completed my first few stages of training under my father's tutelage. " Glancing beneath his lashes at his younger brother, he continued. "Aion took over my training after my mother died until my father wasn't so grief-stricken. The loss of his mate affected him badly and it took months for him to finally get back to ruling the Western Lands again."

He didn't add how during that time his father had ignored his very existence, the pain the Taiyoukai felt at losing his mate causing him to block every reminder of her from his mind and sight. When Sesshoumaru had been a pup that was desolate, seeking comfort from the one person who could ease the sudden loss of his mother, they had pushed him away. Into the arms of a sadistic demon that enjoyed driving any emotion out of the creature they held. Delighting in tormenting the pup until there was nothing of their former selves left.

Closing the door on those disturbing memories, he went on. "Aion was very. . . energetic when it came to teaching combat. One of his favorite exercises was to pit you against a demon that was twice your strength, his reasoning consisting of that if you managed to defeat them then you deserved to be the future Taiyoukai of the West."

Kouga frowned, having come across a few such youkai in his own lifetime, though never having to actually train under them. His own father had taught him personally until he was old enough to run the pack, proud of his accomplishments and encouraging his son to strive for greatness.

"Why would the brat over there hate him so much then? Didn't you say he was only around right after your mother died? I thought your father had him much later."

Inu Yasha jumped in before Sesshoumaru could reply, bitterness and anger thick in his voice. "Our father asked Aion to be the trainer for both my brother and I. I was lucky enough to be stuck with him for about a year before anyone realized just how harsh his methods of teaching were."

"One year doesn't sound that long to me," the wolf said doubtfully.

"It is when you go through the hell I did," Inu Yasha said quietly, becoming lost in remembering the past.

Kouga looked to Sesshoumaru with an arched brow, wanting a better explanation from the two brothers.

"What my brother means is that our father didn't know about Aion's form of instruction until it was brought to his attention during Inu Yasha's training." His face was completely smoothed in indifference when he continued, no emotion whatsoever shadowing him. "I never told my father about my training sessions with my uncle. By the time he was capable of taking it back over I was already advanced far beyond his expectations, so he decided that if Aion was so adept he would use him again if he had another son."

More flashes of those years with Aion assaulted his mind; the pitiful cries of a child begging for their mother, a cold laugh that made his blood freeze, and the pale gold eyes peering down at him as he tried not to sob on his mother's empty bed.

'Your mother isn't here.......she's never coming back.....'

Forcefully, he shoved those thoughts away violently. Wanting nothing more than to lock those away with every other childhood memory after his mother died.

"What happened when your father found out?" Kouga's curiosity was now pricked and he wanted to know more about the enigmatic youkai he now sat with.

The Taiyoukai could have been commenting on the weather, so cold were his words when he said, "He banished him from Taisho castle. My uncle was allowed to keep the lands that were his own under the condition that he never step foot on the Western Provinces again. He accepted."

"Why would the bastard contact you now?" Inu Yasha was back to sitting as he had earlier, outwardly composed. As if the conversation wasn't bothering him at all.

The wolf prince was impressed with the way the brothers could get themselves under control so adeptly. He knew that if he had been discussing such a touchy subject it probably would have involved much swearing and yelling. But then that was just the way wolves were. They said what was on their mind and didn't mince words.

"That is what I would like to know," the dog demon replied thoughtfully. "I would assume that he has concocted some outlandish plan to assassinate me and take over the Taisho holdings, but that doesn't sound entirely correct." He frowned, amber eyes narrowing in contemplation. "There are just some things that do not add up. For example, why be that obvious? There was always the possibility that the assassination would fail and then how would he explain away the letter? Our uncle is many things, but not stupid."

"I guess," Inu Yasha said grudgingly, not wanting to place any virtues on the youkai. "Well then what about Ryosuke? That bastard isn't exactly trustworthy but I don't think he has ever even met Aion before. How would they even come to form an alliance?"

The Taiyoukai sighed, a scowl forming on his marked brow. "That, too, I am not sure of. There are too many factors that haven't been found yet to create a whole picture. However, I have some scouts out right now who are searching for more information. In the meantime I am keeping a close watch on Shurin and the General."

"Sounds like you are doing a thorough job of looking into every possibility, Sesshoumaru," Kouga commiserated, impressed again with the youkai's attention to detail.

Inu Yasha stared at his brother, shifting a little where he sat. "So what do we do now? Just sit here and wait?"

"Yes, that is exactly what we do." The dog demon calculated on how much longer it would be until his scouts checked in. This evening would no doubt be when the first few arrived back to report on what they had found.

His brother may not like it, and even he, himself, might not want to simply stand by until another attack was staged, but there was little else they could do until more information was forthcoming. The best they could do was watch everyone closely, take every precaution, and make sure that the next target was kept far from the assassins reach.

Because now Sesshoumaru wasn't so certain they were only after him. If his uncle was involved then everyone he came into close contact with was in danger.

And that meant Kagome would be at the top of the list.

The idea of the miko being in the hands of a demon like his uncle made his stomach clench, the white hot fire of rage flaring inside him, causing his youkai nature to become alert to its master's feelings. It wanted to tear, rip, destroy the threat that was posed to those close to him. To bathe in the blood of his enemy like one would indulge in a soak after a hard training session.

Startled at the emotions roiling within him, he clamped down his control on those too. The damn girl was probably still asleep anyway. Plus Akito was with her, which meant the female couldn't wander off and get into any sort of trouble.

Besides, it wasn't like one human could cause that much chaos in a palace......

*************

While the three demons were inside Sesshoumaru's quarters discussing the assassination attempt, Kagome was seated on her bed with her friends positioned around her. A frown of concentration was on her brow, her teeth tugging at her lower lip as she gazed at the objects in her hand.

Finally, with a triumphant smirk, she called out to Sango, "Sango-chan, do you have an eight of clubs?"

The taijiya groaned before pulling the slim wax-coated piece of cardboard from her hand, tossing it over to the excited girl across from her. "Yes! I swear, Kagome-chan, you must cheat at this game. You always win!"

Miroku, trying to peak over at both of the girls' cards while keeping his own plastered to the front of his chest, said calmly, "Now Sango, you know you are just upset because Kagome-sama has won three times in a row. You can't be the best at everything."

The demon exterminator glared at him, moving her cards till they lay in her lap when she noticed the monk's wandering eyes straying towards them. "Ha! Look who's talking! Weren't you the one that was just going on and on about divine intervention when she beat you at Old Maid?"

Purple eyes giving her a defensive look, he frowned. "Hey! That was different. I _know_ she must have been granted luck by Buddha to have won that one."

"Perhaps you both just do not accept defeat as gracefully as others," came the cold voice of the ice youkai that was sitting to the side of Kagome and across from Miroku, his cool eyes studying the shiny surfaces of his cards.

Kagome laughed while watching the playful bickering of her friends. Leaning back against the wall at the head of her bed, she smiled, blue-grey eyes warm with affection as they fell on first Sango, then Miroku, followed by Akito.

When her friends had finally come to visit she had decided to see if they wanted to play some card games that she had taught them a few years back. Since she didn't want to talk about anything too heavy, the simple games seemed the perfect answer to not only relieve boredom, but to relax with the group.

Kikyo hadn't come, giving them the excuse that she wanted to go and explore the gardens. Kagome was beginning to feel as though the priestess was avoiding her. Not that it offended her or anything. In fact, she was grateful to be spared from seeing the other woman's presence since it would remind her of who Inu Yasha had chosen. But it also made her feel a little sad for the other girl. As though she didn't have any friends to hang out with so she spent time all by herself.

Running a hand through the hair of the little kit snoozing in her lap, she glanced down at Shippo, a soft grin tilting her lips. Since arriving at her chamber he had clamped onto her and hadn't let go. Not even to play any of the games they had gone through. Instead, he was content to have her hold him in her lap, falling asleep shortly after nestling against her stomach, tiny hands twisted in the material of her shirt.

She knew her leaving him had made the kitsune afraid and emotionally unstable. It sent a guilty surge through her heart every time she pictured how desolate his face had been the last time she had walked away from him, his plaintive cries filling her ears.

Hugging him closer, she made sure not to crush her cards while coddling him, the game still going full force despite her inner musings.

"Alright, go Kagome-chan. It's your turn again," Sango told her, glaring at Miroku again when he pretended to lean over to stretch.

Holding his hands up in surrender, he made sure to leave his cards in his lap while saying with wide, innocent eyes, "What? I was stretching, I swear!"

Chuckling, Kagome glanced back over her cards before turning to Akito, the kitsune immediately putting his full attention on her.

Playing cards with him was definitely fun. With the way he could keep his face and voice so emotionless you never knew if he had what you wanted or not. Not to mention he was a quick learner. It had only taken them one round of Old Maid before he had figured it out, and another after that to almost beat her.

"Okay, Kito-chan. Ya ready?" She challenged, acting as though they were playing something more serious than Go Fish.

"Always, Lady," he replied, deadpan as ever.

Eyeing him closely, she asked, "Do you have a queen of diamonds?"

A small smirk flashed across his features. "Go Fish, Lady."

Grumbling, she reached over to the dwindling stack of red-backed cards with the little cherubs on them.

Damn, if he kept this up he was going to win!

It had taken her about five minutes to talk Akito into coming inside and joining them. He had seemed hesitant to intrude on the time they spent together, clearly never having fraternized with humans like this before. But after she had flashed him her best puppy-dog pleading look, complete with praying hands, he had relented.

His spear was leaning against the wall behind where he sat, in easy reach should he need it, the bedroom door wide open so they could watch the passerbys in case anyone wished to speak with either him or her.

She couldn't begin to describe the looks they had gotten from other demons walking by, glancing inside to see their master's personal guard lounging with humans on a bed.

More than once it had caused a double-take, a slowing of steps like people who drove past a gruesome accident. Morbid fascination that made them want to see more, but at the same time wipe the scene from their memories.

Kirara kept close by the doorway, curled up in a ball on top of Kagome's pile of laundry she had yet to have washed. Like Buyo, the fire cat found the darkest piece of clothing for its make-shift bed, putting white hair all over it.

She just couldn't win when it came to keeping her shirts without white fur. Even Sesshoumaru was acting against her on that one now.

A knock on the frame of the door caused the occupants to turn and see who it was, a surprised expression coming over Kagome's face when she recognized them.

"Lord Daija," she said, a small smile lifting her rosy lips as she beckoned the tall phoenix youkai further into the room.

He was dressed as she had last seen him, his undulating eyes still arresting and warm with an inner fire that seemed to encompass everything they fell upon. She grinned wider when she glanced to the side and noticed how his appearance made her friends gawk in astonishment. Kagome was sure she had looked much the same way when she had first met him.

One couldn't help but stare at him. Your eyes were drawn to the firebird like to great works of art. No matter how many times you ran your gaze over the lines, the symmetry, there were a million little differences each instance that caught your attention, made you admire the artist's rendition more.

Except this was a living being.

Giving the other humans a smile, he came to a stop next to Kagome, looking about at the cards in their hands with one fiery eyebrow raised. Upon closer inspection the miko noticed that he was carrying an earthen cup that had steam coming out of the top, the smell of cinnamon rising from its fragrant depths.

"My Lady, might I ask what it is you are doing?" His voice flowed over her like the warm rays of the sun after it had been shielded by dark clouds on a cold day. Inviting and wondrous all at the same time.

Waving the hand without the pieces of cardboard in it towards the monk and taijiya, she said cheerfully, "I'm playing a card game with my friends. That's Sango and this is Miroku. Guys, this is Lord Daija."

She made out the mumbled replies from her friends, the two still obviously in awe of the youkai, too busy staring to offer much in conversation.

The phoenix bowed towards each of them, the smile never leaving his handsome features, his clothes moving with his actions, resembling flames.

"A pleasure." Glancing over to Akito, his smile grew bigger until his fangs were showing. "Aw, Akito. Good to see you as always. I see you are enjoying this game as well."

The arctic kitsune bowed his head respectfully before answering. "Lord Daija. Yes, Lady Kagome asked me to play and I found I could not refuse."

Chuckling lowly, a husky ring to it that made one think of a lover's breath in one's ear, his writhing orbs trained on the miko again. "No, I do not doubt you couldn't. I wouldn't have resisted such charming company either."

Kagome blushed at the compliment, not used to having such a beautiful creature pay this much attention to her. Trying to cover her embarrassment, she picked up Shippo to cradle him to her chest while scooting over. "You are welcome to join us if you wish, Lord Daija. Akito was about to win this round anyway."

She was amazed to see that whenever he was happy or pleased the little swirls of color in his irises seemed to churn to even brighter hues, the yellows intermixing blindingly with the scarlets.

"I would love to." Giving her a warm look, he added, "And please, call me Daija." He took the spot she had given him, his long legs hanging over the side of the bed, body twisted towards the others. Eyeing the sleeping kit she held curiously, he asked, "Lady, who is that you have there?"

Her eyes gentled as she put Shippo back in his previous spot on her lap, patting his back lightly when he moved a bit before settling down. "This is Shippo. He's an orphan Inu Yasha and I found a few years ago and he's been with us ever since."

Surprise made his eyebrows raise towards his hairline. "You took in a youkai kit and have cared for it like he was your own?"

"Yep! For three years now." She smiled with pride, happy that the demon child had been in her life for so long.

"That is very admirable, Lady. There are many people out there who would have not done the same," the phoenix lord was impressed with her. Most humans, and demons for that matter, would have tried to kill the kit. Both species were not exactly compassionate when it came to the orphaned young.

Apparently that was something Lord Sesshoumaru and this girl had in common. They took in the strays that no one else would.

She waved the hand with her cards in it, down-playing her role in the kit's survival. "Oh, it wasn't anything too spectacular. I mean, no one could turn away this brat once they got to know him."

Daija could see the fondness she had for the child in the way she spoke, the caressive quality of the touch that ran through the strands of red hair.

"I'll take your word for it, Lady Kagome. But there are still plenty out there who would not want the daunting task of raising a demon child. They can be pretty rambunctious."

Laughter filled the air, her friends grinning in response at seeing the girl in better spirits than at the Bone-eater's Well. It was good to hear her enjoying herself again.

"Tell me about it!" Glancing to his hand, she asked, "What is that? Tea?"

Offering her the cup, he waited for her to take it before giving a reply. "I brought this for you, Lady. I know that you haven't been feeling well and there is a drink that my clan brews that soothes the vocal chords when they become inflamed."

"Really?" She eyed the slightly reddish liquid curiously, bringing it to her face so the steam washed against her cheeks, inhaling as best she could to try and smell anything but the cinnamon. That being the strongest ingredient, there was nothing else she could make out.

She was about to take a sip when Akito stopped her.

"Wait, Lady." When he saw that she wasn't drinking it, he reached over to take it from her, sniffing at it delicately to see if anything harmful was present.

Daija just seemed amused by the arctic kitsune's behavior, a smirk playing about his mouth. "I assure you, Akito, there is nothing but tea, honey, and cinnamon in there. It won't hurt her."

A sharp cold stare was his only answer as he handed the glass back to the miko, watching closely as she took a drink.

If she showed any signs of it not agreeing with her he would personally restrain the phoenix while informing Lord Sesshoumaru of what happened.

The happy sigh she gave after letting the warm liquid trickle down her sore throat let him know there was nothing to worry about.

Giving Daija her brightest smile, she took another sip. "This is great, Daija! Thank you so much for bringing it to me. My throat feels better already."

Chuckling, his eyes writhing again with pleasure, he cast the ice youkai a teasing grin. "Thank you, Lady Kagome. I'm glad you like it." Turning to face the others, he looked at the cards with interest. "Now, about this game....."

After reshuffling, the small group played different card games, teaching the two demons how while giving them tips on strategies to use to win. Although, really, the youkai didn't need much help in that department. It was like they were born to battle, even if they saw a game of cards as a potential contest of wills and strength.

With their new addition, the glances through the doorway got even more speculative, the hesitations passing it longer.

What would their master think when he found out there were humans in the royal wing? How would he take it when he learned two of the more powerful youkai in his service were sitting there, playing along with them?

They couldn't wait to find out......

*************


	33. Peace Offering

The evening began as so many before had done since Kagome had come to live at Sesshoumaru's castle. Sunset had come and gone but a few moments before, leaving the sky still bleeding with its lifeblood of reds, purples, and oranges. It wasn't breezy as it had been lately, which was good since she didn't really relish the feeling of icy winds in her damp hair when she left the spring.

Tonight, she would bathe alone without any of her friends. Considering her 'condition' she would have to be nude this time and didn't particularly feel like an audience. Besides, her friends keeping her company all day long had drained her of what little strength she had accumulated from resting last night. They had played a few more card games before Lord Daija has said he needed to attend to some other business, bowing over her hand with his usual grace before quitting the room. A few hours later she and the rest of the remaining group had taken dinner inside her bedroom. All of them save for Akito. She wasn't sure exactly what demons ate, but considering their beast-like natures she wasn't sure she wished to know. Shippo had awoken not long after the phoenix's departure and had seemed his usual happy self now that he was getting to spend more time with her again. He had even accepted the fact that he couldn't stay with her in the same room while living in the castle more easily than she would have imagined. It was almost as though the kit had grown up in the space that she was gone the last few weeks. Knowledge that made her both happy and sad, like most parents when they find their children aren't as young and helpless as they used to be. Their friends talking with Sesshoumaru had yet to make an appearance. As far as she knew, Inu Yasha and Kouga still hadn't left Sesshoumaru's study, which meant that whatever strategies they were discussing had to be important to keep all three canine demons in one room together for that long.

A smirk played about her lips causing the silent guard beside her to arc a navy eyebrow in enquiry at his charge's display of secret mirth.

Readjusting her backpack that she had slung over one shoulder, her expression softened a bit, merriment dancing in her blue orbs. "Just thinking that whatever Sesshoumaru and the others are talking about must be pretty important to make them stay together for so long. I am surprised we didn't hear any fighting going on down the hall today."

Akito faced forward again to watch the path ahead, the bushes and shrubs of the well worn garden trail empty except for them. "One can but wonder, Lady."

Kicking a stray pebble out of her way, she watched it skitter across the ground, a small dust cloud floating up behind it. "Did you have fun today, Kito-kun?" She looked up at him, interested to know if the youkai had enjoyed the time spent with her and her friends.

Not bothering to glance at the girl next to him, he answered, "Of course, Lady. I always enjoy the time I spend in your company."

Grinning in relief, she confided, "I was hoping so. I kind of got the feeling that you weren't too happy when Daija came to join us, though." Giving him a speaking glance, she added in puzzlement, "I just don't understand why you seem to not like him. He seems okay for a demon."

Pearl-blue eyes locked with hers, the kitsune's face showing a little surprise. That is, until he saw her staring mischievously at him, teeth biting at her bottom lip to hold in her laughter. A brief grin flashed across his own lips as he guided her around the last patch of vegetation before the hot spring would come into view.  
"Youkai are different to everyone that meets them, Lady. For example, Lord Daija will treat you with more respect and subservience than he would to a regular soldier. It is just the way things are in a hierarchy."

Kagome mulled over his words, absently sniffling a bit while rubbing her nose. She had never really thought about what type of social order this era had. Sure, she had read up on how certain people were treated because of who they were or what they did for a living, but she'd never thought to examine her surroundings while she was here and see it for herself.

Akito was right. Everyone in the palace would treat her in a respectful manner just because of who she knew, not who she was. Which then made her wonder if all of the 'friends', like the stable lad and Akito, actually meant their behavior towards her or were simply following orders.

Depressed by the possibility of having fooled herself into believing she had made allies at the castle, the miko barely uttered a half-hearted greeting to Musashi and the new guard, Teisa. She had been released from the infirmary just the other day and Saipryss has decided to give her the easy task of watching the entrance to the royal bathes with the cougar youkai. It would let her finish healing without possible strain.

Musashi's brown eyes were concerned as they followed the miko through the ornate door, not used to such a cool reception as this from the girl. Usually she chatted for a few minutes before going about her business, but tonight she simply went on ahead. He was surprised at how much he missed the small amount of time spent in her company, the calm the cat youkai usually felt after basking in her presence for only a few minutes. Perhaps she was just tired this evening....or her sickness had worn her out....

Whatever the case it bothered him a little that Kagome seemed so despondent. As if she had just come to hear some terrible news that was well on its way to depressing her. He hoped he was wrong....

Akito took up his now usual post inside the building in the front ante-chamber. He knew that his charge would want privacy and if her current mood was anything to go by, she would probably want little to no conversation the rest of the night either. He hadn't meant to upset her with his words, but it would appear he had.

Feeling slightly guilty, he held back from telling the miko any platitudes of apology or remorse for what he had said. It wasn't anything more than the truth, so why should she get so stressed over it? Besides, the arctic kitsune hadn't meant anything malicious by it. Why would she be so affected by his comments?

Sighing deeply, he stood with military precision at the wall closest to the entrance, keeping a close ear on the sounds inside the bathing area, making sure the girl was alright. The steam that seeped into the room was a little too cloying and suffocating for his tastes, but then being an ice demon it would be rare for him to find any particular spot in Japan where he would feel comfortable. Acclimating was something the fox youkai had learned to do a long time ago, thus he easily pushed the annoyance to his person from his mind. There were more important issues to think over than whether or not spending a long time in the balmy atmosphere would irritate his demon senses.

Such as the meeting with his Lord and the other two demons, that as far as he knew, was still progressing. He was sure Lord Sesshoumaru would brief him on what had been discussed, more than likely whenever he made his way over to his chambers for the routine report on what the miko had done today. The Taiyoukai's interest in the girl's activities just fueled Akito's suspicions that there was more between the two than ordinary acquaintances. Something that connected them, bonded them together by some unseen force that neither had control over.

The aura synchronization should have been proof enough for that. But, knowing his master as thoroughly as Akito did, he seriously doubted the dog demon was going to admit to any feelings beyond indifference for the human any time soon.

Which was a shame, really......at least to the arctic kitsune's way of thinking.

Shifting about his now semi-damp clothes that were sticking to him a little, he repositioned his grip on his weapon, not enjoying the moisture that now coated that as well.

Frowning, he thought, 'I wouldn't mind this particular part of my duties so much if it didn't prove so detrimental to my state of being.'

Outwardly, he still looked the calm and collected royal guard that everyone else saw in the palace. However, inside he was pressing down the urge to stalk out of the room as quickly as possible, take solace in the crisp fall air outside. At least then he wouldn't feel like he was being steamed alive.

Kagome coming in from the other room brought him quickly from his own internal grumblings, surprised that she would return so soon.

Had that much time actually passed? Enough for her to be done already?

Judging from her wet hair and clean scent, it would seem so. Not to mention her new outfit, which he had never seen before. It looked to be made from a soft fabric that consisted of pants and a button up shirt that had a V at the neck, displaying the edges of the scars she bore. There were little penguins on the light blue material that were throwing snowballs at one another and building houses out of the icy substance, smiling cheerfully all the while. Her ensemble was completed with the blue tennis shoes she had worn to walk out here, the picture she made almost making the stoic guard raise an eyebrow in dismay.

Where did these humans get such odd clothing? And could a bird actually smile?

Her blue-grey eyes were still shadowed when they met his, the smile that graced her lips holding none of its usual exuberance or energy. Even her stature looked defeated, shoulders slouched under the weight of her pack, as though it carried rocks instead of a change of clothing with her bathing essentials.

Worried that she might have overdone it with her friends today and was in the first stages of declining in health, he stepped forward to take the bag, startling her into standing there, dumbly staring up at him with wide eyes.

"Th...thanks, Akito-kun," She stuttered hesitantly, searching his serious pearl-blue eyes as he looped both straps over one arm and held it before him like you would when carrying a folded blanket. "You don't have to carry that, you know. It isn't that heavy."

Turning towards the exit while still gazing at her, he replied quietly, "It is no trouble, Lady. You must be weary after all the activity you had today, and Lord Sesshoumaru would not be pleased if you worsened when you were starting to finally recover."

"Of course. How could I forget?" She walked past him as she said this, the words heavily laced with bitterness, making him tighten his lips in puzzlement as he trailed after her retreating form.

What had he said to cause such a reaction? It was true, Lord Sesshoumaru would be displeased, but not because of inconvenience. Akito thought about what Sora said had happened the previous night, the first wave of cold air from outside washing over his body refreshingly, making him inhale deeply.

No, his master wouldn't have gone to all the trouble he had to yesterday if all he was concerned about was getting her out of the castle with haste.

Kagome continued on her trek from the hot spring, giving another half-hearted smile while waving goodbye to Musashi and Teisa. She wasn't much in the mood for conversation right now, especially light chit-chat. Akito's words kept swirling around in her head, making her a little dizzy with trying to figure out if she had taken them the correct way or not.

The kitsune caught up to her side easily, settling into step beside her as they journeyed into the night enshrouded foliage of the palace garden. Neither guard nor miko spoke a word to one another as they headed along the path, shrubs soon concealing them as they went around a bend.

The cool evening air had already made her hair feel icy to the touch, the abrasive weight of the heavy braid down her back, the wetness it left from laying against the absorbent material of her button up shirt causing her to shiver.

She would have to change it whenever she got back to her room, the random thought flit through her mind as goose bumps rose on her skin, a cough rattling from her chest and throat. The effects of Daija's tea had worn off about an hour ago and now the soreness of her throat was back in full force.

Rubbing the spot with one cold hand, she grimaced while swallowing painfully. If anything, having gone the afternoon without it being there had made its return even more noticeable than before. Perhaps there was a way to have it brewed again......

The sudden appearance of a person on the trail ahead caused the arctic youkai's shoulders to tense, the hand upon his spear tightening subconsciously as he tried to decipher if the new arrival was friend or foe.

Kagome, sensing his unease, glanced up from her contemplation of the ground to follow his line of vision. Even though they were feet away she could easily recognize the person who stood at the fork where the trail to the main hall and inner garden met.

After all, she looked in a mirror each day and saw the rough copy of the poised beauty before her.

Kikyo remained as she was, garbed in a dark red kimono with gold koi across the skirt hem of it. Her hair was in its customary low ponytail, not a single ebony tress out of place.

It always unnerved Kagome, the way the other girl could manage to present a picture of perfection and unruffled calm in any situation. If she didn't know any better, she would swear the priestess was part demon. Of course, she did ingest the souls of those recently deceased....

The usual bitterness began rising in the girl from the future as she came face to face with the woman who had won the male of her choice's heart. Every time she came across Kikyo it felt like another spike was driven into her heart, all the insecurities she secretly harbored about not being able to measure up to the hanyou's former love interest becoming glaringly obvious.

Couple that with everything else that she had heard tonight and you had the greatest mixture for hell that the young miko could think of.

She really did not need this aggravation right now.....not when she had doubts about who were her real friends anymore...

They came to a stop right in front of Kikyo, the stiffness not leaving the fox even after he identified their visitor. He seemed more wary, if anything.

"Kikyo," Kagome said in way of greeting, waiting for her to nod her head in acknowledgment before continuing. She couldn't keep the roughness out of her voice, which she prayed would be put down to her overuse of it today, as she asked, "Did you need something?"

"Yes, Kagome. Actually, I was hoping to talk to you." Her dark eyes trained meaningfully on Akito for a moment before meeting back up with the other girl's. "Alone."

Inwardly, Kagome groaned, having known this confrontation would come around sooner of later. She'd been hoping for the latter rather than the former, but like much of her life these days she wasn't given a choice.

Wrapping her arms about her middle to help keep herself warm, Kagome shifted from one foot to the other nervously, licking her now dry lips.

"Sure. Where did you want to talk?" She couldn't very well say no. First off, it would be rude and secondly she didn't want to give Inu Yasha the idea that she couldn't handle being civil to his new 'girlfriend'.

Hadn't she decided to return to show him that she was stronger than that? Apparently it was now time to prove it....

The scarlet clad figure turned towards the trail that led to the stream and bridge, saying smoothly, "On the bridge will be fine. The castle has too many prying eyes and ears."

True enough, Kagome reasoned while staring in the direction the priestess had indicated. The pale moonlight shone down upon the moving water that ran a short distance away, the silvery sheen to the liquid giving the illusion of greater coldness than offering tranquility as it was meant to. With youkai having the superior hearing that they did it was fairly impossible to have a 'private' conversation anywhere inside the castle.

Nodding, she proceeded after Kikyo left, the arctic kitsune hesitating only a few seconds before clenching his jaw and persuing his ward.

There was no way he would allow the miko to wander off on her own with no one there to watch over her. Especially after nightfall when any number of threats could be skulking about in the shadows, waiting for the prime moment to pounce on the girl, unawares.

Hearing the quiet footfalls behind her, she cast a appreciative look over her shoulder, meeting his determined icy eyes with a semblance of her usual smile.

It was comforting to know that Akito would be close by in case she needed an excuse for a hasty retreat from whatever topic Kikyo wished to discuss. She just knew it wouldn't be anything relaxing and non-emotional roller coaster inducing.

Not when it involved the dead priestess and Inu Yasha. Things always got messy whenever one or the other was mentioned, and she knew he was one of the things she wished to talk about.

Sighing, she slowed her pace enough to let the ice demon catch up to her, scuffing the toe of her blue tennis shoe in the cool dirt, sniffling while hugging herself tighter to ward off a chill.

Once he was at her side again, she told him quietly, staring off to the side as though studying the inky scenery, "Kito-kun, do you think you could please stay a little bit farther away than usual? It's just that, I'm pretty sure I know what she wants to talk about and it is something very personal."

Her eyes turned to him, apologetic and tired under the ethereal moonlight, half of it bathing her face while leaving the other in shadow. To his sharp eyes it gave the impression of the girl being divided, part of her seeking the light while another sought the comfort of darkness, hiding away all the hurt and pain.

Bowing his head, he answered in his normal frigid tones, "As you wish, Lady. I shall be within calling distance and keep you in sight the entire time, though." He would give her as much freedom as he could, but even he wouldn't go against Lord Sesshoumaru's orders of watching her constantly for a single chat between two women. The miko's life was more valuable than to give room for such incompetence.

Knowing that convincing Akito she'd be fine by herself was impossible, and secretly happy that he wasn't eager to leave her side, she acquiesced, taking the time to squeeze the hand laden down with her pack before leaving him.

Satisfied that the ice demon would remain there, she quickly joined Kikyo, wanting nothing more than to get this interview over with so she could get in bed and draw the blanket over her head, saying to hell with the world for a while.

Plus, being out in this cool weather with damp hair, sick, and the colder temperature aggravating her cramps wasn't a good idea.

Kikyo was waiting patiently at the railing of the bridge, emotionless eyes staring out into the night as though she hadn't a care in the world.

Coughing behind her hand from the exercise of hurrying over, Kagome felt the color go high on her cheekbones, embarrassed by her lack of composure in the face of the sophisticated priestess.

It was silly to feel that way since no one could help their body's natural reactions during an illness, but even that fact didn't make the miko more accepting of it.  
No matter what, she somehow managed to show just how different the two of them were from each other. Which was normally something she took great pride in pointing out to Inu Yasha whenever he acted as though he was pushing his previous conceptions of Kikyo onto Kagome.

But right now the miko just didn't have the strength for a full out battle of wills or words. Was it so wrong to want to go to bed and sleep away her problems for one night?

Standing with quite a few inches separating them, Kagome went back to hugging herself in the chill night air, trying not to think about how bad this was for her health.

Why couldn't she be someone who was rude and didn't give a damn about everyone else? Sesshoumaru had been right, she did always put everyone else's needs above her own. Even the woman she couldn't help but feel had taken her one chance of happiness from her.

Was she a masochist and didn't even know it? She was beginning to wonder....

"Since I know that you have probably figured out why I called you over here I am not going to waste time asking." Kikyo's gaze continued to sweep the dark forest beyond the small meadow that lead from the stream, knowing that the girl next to her was listening carefully. "I feel that there are unresolved issues between you, Inu Yasha, and myself and I would like to get them cleared up before going further in his and my's relationship."

"You must realize that I'm not going to raise a ruckus now that you guys are together, Kikyo," Kagome bit out, peeved at what the other woman had said.

Kami, did she think she was going to try and break them apart?! She may be a fighter, but she wasn't one to pick up a lost cause that was so blatant about the outcome. Not when all it would give her was more heartache for her trouble and benefit no one.

Kikyo turned to look at her, dark eyes piercing even in the darkness. "You misunderstand me. I only wish to set things straight between you and I so that you might realize that I'm not the cold-hearted individual people see me as."

The words surprised an incredulous laugh from the miko, that immediately made her bite her lip and a blush to stain her cheeks again. She hadn't meant to scoff at the priestess, but really, what had she expected? Coming from the mouth of a woman that had attempted more than once to slay the hanyou it was only plausible that Kagome would suffer from disbelief.

Deciding to at least hear her out, she replied softly, "Please continue."

Looking out to the night again, Kikyo began explaining what she had meant. "Kagome, try to see this from my perspective. You are a woman who was trained and schooled to do nothing but be a guardian to others, protect them from the corruptive power of a jewel you had not even a part in making. At first, you are content with your role, satisfied that what you are doing not only betters mankind but also serves a real purpose in the world. That your life holds value and meaning." She tilted her head back and looked to the stars, memories flashing through her mind, making her frown. "Then imagine your surprise when you come across your first feelings of love, and the bitterness of knowing that the life you are chosen to lead, a life you had no say in from the beginning, will always keep you apart. But then you start wondering, what if.....what if there was a way to protect the jewel or even get rid of it so it doesn't pose a threat anymore and still obtain happiness? What if by giving the shikon to the man you loved you could not only fulfill your deepest heart's desire, but his as well? Would you betray your very existence for it? For him?" A sigh left her body, the girl beside her still silent as she took in what Kikyo was saying. Her voice was a whisper, as if she was imparting her darkest secrets to nothing but the fiery orbs in the heavens when she said, "I did. I decided that the love we had found with one another was worth handing the sacred jewel over to the very creature I was supposed to protect it from. I reasoned to myself that if his wish was pure, if he truly did want to become full human as he said and build a life with me afterwards then no one could be angered with my choice. How could they when it would harm no one and the shikon would at last be rid of this world, its potential evil forever locked away where no one could tap into it again." She paused as more memories assaulted her, tore at her control but failing in ripping it away. The hands on the wooden rail dug into the hard surface, the nails turning white from the force exerted upon them. "But I was tricked. Fooled. Deceived by my own insecurities and the morphic abilities of a half demon named Naraku. The burned criminal I had taken care of wasn't looked upon as a big enough threat for me to even consider that he would go so far in the hopes of obtaining me. My entire life I had gone without the attentions of men, so how could I have recognized his looks for what they were? The speaking glances from a grotesque visage of incinerated flesh and blackened skin. It was my duty to care for the ill and wounded. I was simply doing what I was trained to do."

Kagome began to feel a great swell of pity for the woman in front of her, trying so hard to act unaffected by what she was divulging. Never before had she stood back and taken into account just how and why Kikyo had done what she had all those years ago. This enlightenment made her disgusted with herself, feeling shallow and callous when she should have realized this sooner. When Kikyo began speaking again, she paid close attention, not wanting to miss anything of what she was telling.

"When Onigumo took in the other demons it changed his desires from simple base lust to avarice for the power of the jewel. He somehow learned of my plans to give Inu Yasha the shikon and prepared a strategy to intercept me, disguising himself as the dog hanyou and killing me." Kikyo shuddered delicately. She could still remember what it felt like, the razor-sharp stab of claws entering her body, the shock and betrayed disbelief that the caress of her future lover had turned deadly. Focusing on the present, she went on, determined to get this out in the open and laid to rest once and for all. "I'm sure you know what happened then. How I was blinded by pain and fueled with the hatred of revenge, the emotions giving me the strength to cling to life long enough to pin Inu Yasha to the tree. Then jump ahead fifty years later, after my death and his sealing. A young girl from the future comes through a magical well and releases the male you thought had killed you all those years ago. Of course, I wouldn't have even known of this happening if that same girl hadn't been divested of her soul long enough to bring me back to life."

At this point, Kagome shivered, but not from the cold. She didn't like being reminded of the time the pottery witch had stolen her soul, ripping away her very essence to breathe life into a corpse of bones and dirt. A corpse that now stood before her, talking of things far too personal for comfort.

Ignoring the miko's unease, Kikyo said, "I was given life again. A second chance to live and right the wrongs I had done in the past. When I first awoke to see Inu Yasha standing there, his face the same as it had been all those years ago, those gold eyes gazing at me with shock, I couldn't prevent feeling the old hatred return. My body was still wounded while he stood whole and unharmed, not a single mark on him to prove that my arrow had even pierced his heart. And all I could think was, why. Why had Kami forsaken me enough to damn me to reliving my worst nightmare while he remained healthy and untouched? Why was I brought back to life when I had at least known peace within the hell I now resided in in death? I made up my mind then that I would destroy him point blank, make certain this time that there was no way for him to survive and carry on while I died again." Glancing over to lock her eyes with Kagome's she stared at her intently. "But you stopped me. You somehow managed to call back the pieces of your soul that were used to revive me, and when I felt that happening I panicked and fled as quickly as I could. Yet, seeing you made my sense of betrayal grow even stronger. Not only was Inu Yasha alive and well, but he had replaced me with a girl that resembled me greatly. Was my reincarnation in fact. It was like a slap in the face to know that I had gone to the grave content with the knowledge that somewhere deep inside I still loved and always would love the hanyou. Whereas it seemed he had wasted no time in replacing me, casting my memory aside as though the vows he had made to me fifty years prior meant nothing to him. So I ran. I ran away and slowly began to uncover the truth of what happened all those years ago. When I finally did learn everything I was torn in indecision. What should I do now? Destroying Naraku and the jewel was a given, but what about Inu Yasha? Could I keep up the front of carrying out my promise of revenge? Take him down into the pits of hell to suffer as I had during those days I had not known the truth?"

A self-mocking tilt lifted the corners of the priestess' lips, a humor directed at no one but herself. "I found out that the only thing I could do was try and become closer to Inu Yasha again. Even if my mind told me not to, my heart wouldn't listen, and it was beating with life once more to prove it. For a while, I contemplated whether or not it would be better if I just let myself die, refuse the use of the soul stealers that I needed to sustain existence. But I found out something about myself. I wanted to live. Now that I could once again walk the earth, participate in the act of carving my way in the world I didn't want to throw that gift away for some noble idea. So I became selfish and chose to live instead of die as I probably should have. To live and hope that perhaps one day I could regain the man I loved so much." Waving her hand expansively, she finished. "The rest you now know. I was lucky enough that he desired me at his side even with my.....abnormalities, and have not regretted my decision of life a day since."

Silence yawned between them for many minutes. Kagome was trying to take in everything that she had just learned about the woman she had always believed to be so cold and emotionally distant from everyone. That was all changing now. Instead, she was slowly seeing a real woman with faults and emotions like every other human being. It had been folly to only go off of surface perceptions, but at the time she had been so upset at the idea of losing Inu Yasha that she hadn't bothered to try and figure out the other woman's motives.

Now they all seemed painfully obvious.

Swallowing a lump in her throat at these new revelations, she said huskily, "I don't know what to say, Kikyo."

Fixing her with a calm gaze, Kikyo answered, "You do not need to say anything, Kagome. I did not tell you all of this so you could feel guilty or shallow." She noticed the color that flamed into the miko's face at her words. "What I was trying to do by telling you this was let you know that you do not have to worry that I will try and hurt Inu Yasha any more. That I want to start building a new life with him and would like it very much if you would begin to trust in the fact that I will always be there for him. No matter what."

A sharp pain jabbed in her breast towards the region of her heart, the magnitude of it making Kagome's eyes gloss over with a light sheen of tears.

Kikyo had beared her soul to her tonight and was now offering not only a truce, but also was asking for her upcoming support for their relationship.  
The darker part of Kagome, the one that raged in bitterness and hurt at the couple wanted to scream at the priestess that nothing could ever make her give her blessing to their union. That Inu Yasha had betrayed her too and that Kikyo should, in all honesty, be dead. But she knew these were the petty rantings of a girl not fully matured yet. Just as she also knew, deep down, that this break-up was going to be the event that brought her into full adulthood.

Things that hurt you emotionally had a way of doing that. Of making you grow up over night so that you could cope with all the suffering without turning into a sniveling mess that cried for someone to pick you up and put you back together again. She had to learn to stand on her own two feet and be woman enough to handle this situation with the decorum it called for. This was Kagome's chance to express just how mature she could be, and damn if she wasn't going to take advantage of it!

Otherwise all those late-night tears and emotional distress would have been for nothing, and she wasn't about to allow that.

Reining in her tears tightly, she made sure her eyes were dry and calm when they met the somber ones of Kikyo. Tilting her head at a defiant angle, she said with more confidence than she felt, "I'm glad that you decided to live instead of die, Kikyo. I know that Inu Yasha would have been devastated to lose you again and I..."she had to swallow again before continuing, willing the lump in her throat away as she verbalized the severing of her last ties to the hanyou she loved so much. "I wish for nothing more than for you two to find happiness together." She squeezed her arms tighter about her waist, nails digging painfully into her sides where the priestess couldn't see, in the hopes that this new pain would distract her enough from that of her heart shattering into fragments again. Steeling the last of her courage, she said with as much calm as she could muster, "Thank you for taking care of him and for telling me all this. I now know that as long as you are at his side he will never feel alone again."

At this point the last of her resolve crumbled and the burning behind her eyelids was too much for her to hold back. Muttering a rushed excuse, she bit down on her lower lip almost hard enough to draw blood as she walked quickly away from Kikyo towards Akito.

Vision fast growing blurry from the welling tears that she still wouldn't allow to fall, Kagome kept her head down as she passed the kitsune, knowing that he could smell the salt of her sorrow and that he was no doubt now worried as to their cause.

Not that he probably hadn't heard everything they said anyway. His hearing was too keen not to of, and it made the miko embarrassed even more at the thought.

Nose now running even more from the onslaught of tears, she didn't bother answering the guard when he asked her if she was alright, intent on only getting to her bedroom, where she could at least break down in private.

She was glad that the halls were mostly deserted, the time of evening around that when they usually served dinner. The girl was glad that she had eaten with her friends just before they left, way too upset now to entertain any notions of consuming food. The mere idea of it caused her churning stomach to buck in protest.

Reaching her room, she slipped inside and closed the door in Akito's face, not even bothering to take her pack from the concerned youkai.  
Striding towards her bed, she left the room in darkness without lighting any candles, wanting to remain in the shadows where no one could see what a pitiful sight she was. Grabbing up the box of tissues, she crawled onto the large bed, the first few sobs leaving her chest and throat, making both ache with the force of keeping them as silent as possible.

She didn't think if the arctic kitsune decided to come in right now that she wouldn't end up weeping all over him, which she didn't want to do at all. Besides, his words earlier about the youkai here treating her with any kindness out of fear from Sesshoumaru made her not want to force her attentions on any of them unnecessarily.

Blowing her nose, she threw the used flimsy paper violently away from herself, venting a fraction of the frustration and hurt she now felt as tears continued to track steadily down her cheeks, the warm droplets sliding along her skin to rest at her chin before she wiped them away with another Kleenex.

Miserable, her lower back now aching dully along with the sinus headache she was fast acquiring, Kagome pulled the heavy blanket up around her body, the soft folds not nearly as comforting as a set of arms and a warm form would have been. There was no use wishing for someone who would hold her, tell her everything was going to be okay. Her brother was far away in a different time era, her friends already bogged down with their own worries, and everyone else in the palace she couldn't claim to know well enough to seek solace from.

Kouga, perhaps, but she didn't want to make him deal with her like this, especially when his rival was the reason for it. Not because of anything the hanyou had directly done, but by her personal fault of falling for someone whose heart had been taken before. It would be unfair to put the wolf youkai through this when it would be a blow to his pride and emotions. She may not want to be his mate, but she did value him as a dear friend that she did not wish to burden with her ridiculous schoolgirl 'crush' falling apart.

Coughing a bit around her sobs, she hugged her pillow to her chest and let the cushy softness absorb the water from her eyes, the solid weight of it in her arms giving her the illusion of having someone to hold on to.

Outside, in the hallway, Akito stood staring at the intricate patterns etched in the wooden door, the yellow pack still draped over one arm. He could easily pick out the sound of the girl's crying, and his stomach wrenched at how desolate a noise it was. It was what one heard while walking the roads and coming upon the broken family where a member had died in their arms, leaving them behind to grieve in their absence. Except those people who lost the ones they loved usually had someone else to offer them the support to carry on, to survive.

This girl sounded like she had no one. As though even Kami himself could give no consolation to the torment she was experiencing at this very moment.

Gritting his teeth, he stiffly took up his usual post beside the door, placing the pack next to his feet while trying to tune out the sobs that made his airway tighten with something close to sadness. He knew she wanted her privacy and that he could not enter her chambers when she had so blatantly shown that solitude was what she desired. Even if that was the last thing she should be indulging in. So he was forced to stand outside, listening to his first serenade of a broken heart played by a woman's tears.

It was a symphony he could well do without for the rest of his life.....


	34. Espionage

Sesshoumaru paced the confines of his study, cursing his chronic lack of concentration. It would have been easy enough to blame his restlessness on his encounter with Shurin or on the effort it had taken to regain control of his castle. There were questions regarding his attackers— more confusing than ever. His half brother and Kouga had left but moments before, the lateness of the hour making both demons tired and desire nothing more than to retire to their rooms. Most, if not all, of Inu Yasha's companions were in bed already. But those were minor distractions compared to the real problem.

It was Kagome who had upset the balance of his existence. His warriors scrambling to do her bidding whenever she left her rooms and ventured out to visit Ah Un. The girl had somehow managed to ensnare the attentions of almost every prominent demon in his household, even the firebird, Lord Daija.

But what really made the Taiyoukai unsettled was the terrifying expectancy he was beginning to feel, almost as if he was waiting all during the day just to have her in his company. And it made him fight ever harder to appear unaffected— he would try and avoid her as much as possible in the upcoming days.

Perhaps the woman really was a type of witch. What else could explain the strange spell she'd cast over the palace and its inscrutable commander? She'd been among them precious little time, yet already he'd wager quite a few of his top warriors would gladly lay down their lives for the woman with her heart in her eyes, be she human or no.

And because he'd brought her here, even he would never be viewed in quite the same way again. The dog demon had been hated, feared, dreaded, grudgingly respected. But Sesshoumaru suddenly realized that never in his life had he been envied— until now.

It was an odd sensation, as if the mere assumption of the other soldiers that he too held some connection with Kagome and that, even more astonishing to the youkai, she returned that bond wholeheartedly. Occasionally he even caught the most rash among them smiling in his direction!

Of course, the aura synchronization was simply a freak accident. The way his luck ran it was apparent from the start that he would be the one with which hers would willingly mesh. The others had been duped, if they had but the intelligence to realize it. What occurred between him and the miko was just one of those things that no one could explain and make it sound feasible and infallible.

Besides, there should be far more pressing matters for his warriors to attend to— stamping out the ubiquitous sparks of rebellion that were forever flaring on his lands, for example, or ferreting out the assassins who still lay hidden in the dark. And yet, despite his frustration, Sesshoumaru couldn't blame Lord Kouga and the others for being enchanted.

She was like a breath of fresh air sweeping the length and breadth of the castle. Lonely demons, who hated the oppression they stood for, marooned among a hostile populous, were exceedingly vulnerable to a woman's smile— not those of easy virtue with come-hither grins, followed by bargains struck and a mockery of love in exchange for coin— but rather the smiles their mothers or sisters or betroths might have bestowed on them, filled with warmth, understanding, and compassion.

Every male from the lowliest stable lad to the highest in rank craved her attention, whether they would admit it or not. But Kagome, forever predictable, was kindest to the shy and the uncertain, the homesick and the injured, the youkai with troubled faces, who did their duty but hated everything their service sanctioned in the Western Provinces.

He supposed he should be relieved at her popularity from a practical point of view. They had kept her occupied while he tended to more important matters, but the entire situation had made him edgy.

Nothing would please him more than to have the assassins unearthed, the girl back to full health, and then send Kagome off. . . .

Sent off where? That question had begun to constantly gnaw at him. Could he send her off alone again, among a group of friends that put her life in danger and made her feel miserable? Humming where no one could hear her? Smiling when no one would see?

It had been difficult enough picturing her continuing in such a life before he'd seen her here. He'd managed to convince himself she enjoyed solitude, as he did. But the woman fairly thrived on the bustle of the palace, the countless hopes and dreams, secret woes and joys of the soldiers.

If her plaguing his thoughts during the day wasn't bad enough, the infernal female also claimed the undivided attention of his nights as well. Not once since he had met her had he managed to spend an entire evening without her at his side.

Tonight would be different, though. Sesshoumaru would make certain that there would be no reason or cause for him to be with the miko. Besides, with as late as it was getting she should already be asleep by now, the time spent with her companions wearing her out to the point of exhaustion.

A sharp rap on the door yanked a grateful Sesshoumaru away from his thoughts. Sitting down behind his desk and picking up a glass of warm sake, he bade the person to enter while taking a sip of the heady rice wine.

Not that it did too much to his system considering he was a youkai and his blood naturally dissolved any potent ingredients in the brew. Drinking the human concoction was like taking tea with a shot of alcohol in it. It wasn't enough to do any damage to one's motor skills, but leaving the person relaxed and mellow.

His eyes fell on a piece of paper who's edge was sticking out beneath a dwindling stack of documents on his desk, causing him to freeze in mid-motion to replace the glass. The stark ink of the insignia of his uncle glared up at him malevolently, and th Taiyoukai felt a chill up his spine to know that someone had taken the letter and then returned it sometime within the last twenty-four hours.

Lips thinning, he set his face in a cold mask and made himself seem as indifferent as usual. Whoever his visitor was, it would not do to show any form of potential weakness or alarm in their presence. He would look into the matter of the mysteriously traveling letter afterwards....

Jaken's squat little body came in, the diminutive youkai bowing deeply before his master. "Lord Sesshoumaru, there's someone here to see you." Standing straight, his bulbous eyes narrowed in suspicion, he continued. "He wouldn't state his business, but said you'd know why he was here."

"I believe you have forgotten to enlighten me as to the gentleman's name, Jaken." Narrowing his own amber eyes, he watched his servant squirm at the set-down. "Assuming my visitor is a gentleman."

A dull red crept up from the toad youkai's collar, but he only squawked, "There isn't much about this demon to suggest that he is of noble birth, My Lord. But if a name will help, he calls himself Yoshin."

The Taiyoukai stilled in the process of brushing a few stray strands of hair from his face. Gentleman? No. He'd agree wholeheartedly with Jaken's estimation of the demon's character. But then, that was exactly why the dog demon had hired Yoshin.

Sesshoumaru affected a bored shrug as he once more took up his sake cup. "You might as well send him in." Searching his desk beneath silver lashes he noticed a letter that was ready to post for tomorrow. Detaining his servant with a word, he indicated the missive with a nod of his head. "Before you show him in take this letter so that it can be delivered as soon as possible to the head groom. It seems there was some question about Ah Un being bewitched by the girl and now it won't accept care from anyone else so the other stable lads are beginning to think the dragon might be more dangerous than usual. Inform the groom that he is not to take any rash action without direct orders. If anyone is to have the pleasure of disposing of that animal, it will be me." He clearly recalled all the instances his damn mount had decided to disobey him so that it could pander to the whims of the humans females now under his care. But giving Jaken this excuse to look important by delivering a message directly from the Lord of the castle would afford him privacy for at least a quarter of an hour.

Jaken scurried forward and took the missive, bowing again before showing Yoshin into the room closing the door behind him with a sharp 'click'. Sesshoumaru surveyed the other demon for a long moment, calmly swirling the tepid liquid in the black bowl-like cup with the white sakura blossoms painted in its center.

All long bones and loose joints, the youkai shambled toward him, his face showing not a hint of symmetry, one eye lower than the other, a crooked nose, an overlong mouth filled with imagination and humor. He wore a simple pair of roughly spun brown pants and matching shirt, dirt spattering the majority of the lower hem, denoting to the fact that he had journeyed extensively within the last few hours.

All in all the youkai was a hideous sight to behold. But the Taiyoukai hadn't hired him for his appearance when they'd met years ago. He had taken Yoshin into his employ because the vulture youkai had the most fiercely intelligent eyes Sesshoumaru had ever seen beyond his own mirror.

"Allow me to offer felicitations," Yoshin said in a baritone so rich and beautiful it might have belonged to an archangel. It was totally at odds with his looks and brought more attention to the mismatch because of it. "I hear you have a very powerful miko now living with you."

"That is the rumor," Sesshoumaru allowed---- the truth, such as it was. The girl was powerful in brief spurts when she lost control of her emotions, and she did reside just down the hall from him. "I gather you haven't traveled all this way to congratulate me."

The misshapen lips twisted in a grotesque caricature of a smirk. "Hardly. I came for another purpose. I received word that your uncle is traveling towards the Western Lands."

The pup still buried in the Taiyoukai shuddered to life, chilled. He hardened himself against that child's sick loathing, almost supernatural dread. He had long since discovered that Aion was not the omniscient god he'd delighted in making a little dog demon believe he was. Rather, he was only a particularly vicious mortal youkai.

"He's to stay in one of his estates that lies near the border of your land from the southern side, tying up some rather difficult ends in yet another of his business schemes," the bird's keen mud-brown eyes watched his employer closely as he spoke, taking in any reaction the dog demon might give. "This one is involving an alliance for trade with the local lord of that province."

One silvery eyebrow arched in speculation, otherwise no other emotion showed on the dog youkai's marked face. "The Southern Provinces? That is the other side of where the castle is located and should be enough distance between us."

"I fear he is to be disappointed. The precarious family fortune he was hoping to shatter by undermining the other lord has taken a sudden turn for the better." A light chuckle filled the air, Yoshin delighting in telling the Taiyoukai this bit of news. "It seems their resources have been replenished by another party and they shall not need to accept your uncle's offer of assistance."

Sesshoumaru's lips curled in cold pleasure. "One can only hope the new investor has the wit to keep the new trade business functioning and prosper even more."

Yoshin met his gaze with complete understanding. "If I were a betting demon, I know where I would place my wager. And so far, I fear, will your uncle, the instant he discovers what is going on. I've heard whisperings that he is most displeased with his luck of late."

The Taiyoukai shrugged with indifference. "He never was able to endure frustration, though he went to any pains to make certain others suffered it in absolute silence. The progress of the Southern Provinces affair should be interesting to watch."

"That remains to be seen. I only wanted to make sure you were aware of his visit. And to deliver these." Yoshin handed over a dark leatherskin pouch full of documents. "More of the usual, I'm afraid. I can stay over until morning, give you a chance to peruse them, sign whatever you wish; then I can carry them away with me, if you prefer."

Opening the stiff leather flap, he began extracting the sealed envelopes in their yellow colored paper, glancing at the names of the senders fleetingly as he went. "Yes. That will be fine. As it happens, there is another matter I want to lay before you. An inquiry of sorts." Lifting his piercing eyes to that of his employee, he said with seriousness lacing each word, "It has to do with a possible connection between my uncle and General Ryosuke Kaizon."

For the first time something akin to worry darted into Yoshin's sage eyes. "May I suggest that we concern ourselves with that matter somewhat later, Lord Sesshoumaru? At the moment things are a little unwieldily, and I think we would be ill advised to display too much of our hand at present."

"I don't give a damn what else you're roasting over those fiendish fires of yours, Yoshin. I want this affair delved into. And I want it done now." The was an unmistakable steel edge of warning in his voice and fierce amber eyes.

Crooked lips tightening, the vulture youkai stiffened while replying, "I wouldn't presume to question your decisions. Kami knows, you've been a genius thus far. But I tell you, something is afoot." His expression turned anxious as he added, "Aion is not a demon who enjoys being made to look a fool. There is no predicting what lengths he might go to."

"You needn't fear, Yoshin. Your fee will be paid regardless of what kind of temper fit my uncle indulges in. I have provision for you penned neatly in my will."

Rolling his mud-brown eyes, the bird youkai answered sardonically, "That is comforting to know. However, I much prefer you alive. I just want to warn you—"

Sesshoumaru's jaw hardened, bitterness icing his voice. "Trust me, Yoshin. No warning you could offer would be dire enough where my uncle is concerned. That is one lesson he made certain I understood quite well. Now, as I said before, I want General Kaizon looked into."

"Kaizon?" Yoshin's eyes glittered with interest. "Isn't that the last name of one of the more prominent Lords?"

"It is. Lord Kaizon's son, to be precise. He came into the Taisho service while my father was still alive."

"Lord Sesshoumaru, forgive me for prying, but I heard a rumor that you were missing for nigh a week, that you were wounded." Yoshin had heard of this but a few days before and had been curious to see for himself if it was true or not.

A frigid smirk tilted the Taiyoukai's chiseled lips. "You heard right. A band of assassins took exception to the fact that I was breathing. They sought to remedy the situation."

Dark eyebrows raising in surprise, the vulture youkai asked, "Have you any idea who they might have been of why—"

"My dear Yoshin, such tender concern for my well-being. It is quite unexpected. No. I can't say I'm certain who is behind the attempt on my life." His tone was mocking, meant to put the other youkai at a distance. "However, I did run into two other demons shortly after I began making my way back towards the castle. Neither of them had the intelligence or cunning to lure me into such a trap. One was my personal aide and the other was General Kaizon."

"Ah, now I see why you wanted the General investigated. What about the other one? Your personal aide?"

Ignoring the small jab of discomfort at the mention of Shurin, he shook his head. "No, only Ryosuke. The other one I am dealing with personally."

"But you still have no idea who instigated the attack?"

"No. The difficulty is that over the years I've made more than my share of enemies, both in the ranks and out of them." A self-depreciating smile lit his features. "I am not a demon who inspires devotion easily."

Although, that wasn't precisely true. What about Jaken and Rin? Or the rain child for that matter? Oh yes, great allies indeed. A formidable threat to the rest of the world for sure....

"Where have you begun to make inquiries?" Yoshin was eager to pick up this line of work rather than investigating the General and his master's uncle. "May I be of service?"  
"Perhaps later, after you've discovered the link between Kaizon and my uncle," the dog demon's answer was firm, resolution clear on his face as he stared at the other demon.

"But, Lord Sesshoumaru, why worry over something like that when I could be out there searching for the assassins directly responsible?" Yoshin protested, clearly not wanting to just leave the issue for later. "I beg you, allow me to—"

Irritation quickly sprung up in the dog demon, swirling through his system despite the sedative quality to the alcohol he'd consumed. "Yoshin, I regret the necessity, but I feel I must remind you that I am the one who pays your salary, gives you orders. Do as I bid you. Discover all you can about the relationship between Kaizon and Aion. Once those questions are answered, you may use your skills to ferret out my attackers, is it will amuse you."

"By that time they might have succeeded in killing you!" The vulture seemed truly upset by the idea as he pleaded with the stoic Taiyoukai. " Lord Sesshoumaru this makes no sense. Caution, logic planning to the minutest detail, and realizing the importance of dealing with everything in its own time—these are the tools that have made us successful thus far. Stray from these principles, and we both know what will happen. It's a dangerous precipice we've been dancing upon. We could slip and fall." Clenching his hands, he swore while adding viciously, "And damn me, but we have both worked too hard to allow that to happen."

Unimpressed by his fevered speech, Sesshoumaru answered calmly, "I assure you that I will be the only one anything leads back to. I've made certain you will feel no repercussions. Let me worry about myself, Yoshin. You do as you are ordered." Gaze turning thoughtful, he said with a semblance of gratitude, "But I do owe you my thanks for alerting me to the fact that Aion is coming to the Southern territory of my lands."

"How long has it been"— Yoshin's voice broke into Sesshoumaru's momentary reverie of his uncle— "since you actually saw your uncle?"

"I have no seen him since the day my father banished him from our lands, forbidding him to ever stepping foot on our property again under penalty of death. Once Aion left I had obtained freedom at last." He could still recall the day the imposing figure of his tormentor of a couple of years had left the lands, his little brother clutching at their father's leg while staring fearfully after the other youkai.

Yoshin scoffed incredulously. "Free? You've employed me all these years trying to thwart him, staying in indirect contact with him."

A sudden image of him and Souta playing chess in Kagome's bedroom popped into his mind, the similarities of the strategies and his life with his uncle starkly plain to him now.

Moving the new stack of letters off to the side, he spoke to the other demon without looking at him. "It is a game, Yoshin. Uncle would tell you. It's all a game between us, begun when I was but a pup."

"Perhaps it is time you made an end to it," the bird demon suggested, a touch of sympathy about his long mouth. "Start living in the present instead of in the past."

Stacking the sealed envelops with care, he said, "I'm afraid making an end to our game is impossible. After all, it is so difficult to find worthy opponents."

"And after one of you dies?" Yoshin asked, his craggy cheeks pale. "What then?"  
Strange. Sesshoumaru had never even considered that. What would he do with his life once the looming specter of his uncle was gone? For a heartbeat, he imagined a woman with soft blue-grey eyes and long midnight hair smiling gently at him, hands reaching forward to accept his own.

He shoved the vision away, amazed at the pain in it.

"Then it will be finished." Sesshoumaru tucked the final letter into place before raising eyes devoid of emotion to the keen of his personal spy.

Yes, one way or another everything would come to an end. And Kagome.....she would be sent on her way none the wiser of the ludicrous thoughts she had caused the Taiyoukai to entertain in his own mind.

It would be better this way. For everyone.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *


	35. Refuge

Kagome came awake slowly, keeping her eyes closed since they still ached from the multitude of tears she had shed. Her eyelids felt a little swollen and gritty, the skin covering her cheeks stiff from the salt water that had dried on them. Pulling her hands free from the heavy blanket she rubbed at her shut eyes, pressing her teeth together when it irritated the sensitive orbs even more.

Sniffling, she rolled over onto her side, facing the door and squinting her eyes open a fraction. At first everything was a blurry blob of dark colors, browns and blacks, until she blinked a few times to bring it into focus. Judging by how the only light inside the bedroom was still from the embers of the brazier in the corner, but a few short hours had passed since she had fallen into a fitful sleep, exhausted emotionally.

Her nose wasn't as congested as before, so the antibiotics were taking effect and beginning to repair her immune deficient body. However, a simple pill could not dissolve the large emptiness invading her heart, filling the miko with a cold longing for comfort when there was none to be had.

More depressing realizations within the space of a twelve hour period. Was she just the luckiest girl alive, or what? By the time she was well enough to leave the Taisho castle she would be more decimated from contact with people around her rather than any scheme Naraku could dream up.

At this rate, all the girl's allies were turning into her worst nightmares. And the thing about it was, that it wasn't because of any malicious intent on their part. Everything she was grieving over came from her own misconception and misinterpretation on time spent with them.

Yep, she was definitely starting to show masochistic tendencies.....

Groaning, she sat up, pushing the heavy braid over her shoulder to trail down her back before resting her elbows on her knees, cupping her face in her palms. Letting out her breath in a sigh, the hot moist air fanning against her cheeks, she tried not to think of her earlier encounter with Kikyo at the bridge.

Yet, no matter how hard Kagome tried to drive the images and words away from tormenting her, nothing worked. The same phrases laced in old pain, bitterness coated in self-reproach that fell from the other woman's thin lips whirled about loudly in her head until she was sure the dulcet tones of the dead priestess would surely drive her mad.

Raking her hands through her hair in agitation, she rose from the bed, ignoring the icy floor as it came into contact with her bare feet. She had removed her shoes and socks a few moments after falling onto the mattress, despite her chaotic thoughts she had remembered not to track dirt all over her clean bed linen.

Laying in sheets and blankets that were grainy with dried mud was never a comfy feeling.

Staggering across the room, the miko made her way over to the armoire to withdraw a pair of thick grey socks and the black jacket she had worn while traveling with Sesshoumaru. Putting on the new clothing, being sure to zip the light coat up almost to her chin, she shoved her feet into her tennis shoes forcefully, Kikyo's words still ringing in her ears.

Gritting her teeth, she went over and cracked her door open enough to peak out and see who was standing guard. After midnight Sora always took over and she didn't know the dog demon as well as she did Akito.

A stab of guilt assaulted her as she thought of the arctic kitsune. He was probably worried about her after the way she had slammed the door in his face and cried her eyes out. If nothing else, the fox would be encumbered with her yellow pack since Kagome had left it with him when she had retreated to the sanctity of her chamber.

Grimacing, she glanced down the side of the hallway that was always clear and then turned hesitantly to check who was standing guard.

She couldn't prevent a start of surprise when she encountered a pair of piercing blue-pearl eyes staring straight at her but a foot away. Opening the door fully, she regarded the ice youkai unhappily, putting her hands inside her jacket pockets so that she wouldn't start fidgeting under his intent gaze.

Dropping her eyes to look at the shiny wooden floorboards of the hallway, her shoulders hunching a bit, she said softly, "Sorry about earlier, Akito-kun." Clearing her throat, Kagome kept from meeting his eyes, not wishing to see the censure she was sure she would find there. Biting her lower lip, she attempted to offer a better explanation for her actions from before as the silence lengthened between them. "I– I just — " Damn if she didn't feel tears threatening to spill over again! Hadn't she gotten rid of all those?!

Watching her start to break down again right before his eyes made Akito's heart clench painfully. He had been surprised at her sudden arrival and apology so much that he had been speechless. But it looked like she was taking his silence to mean that he was displeased with her somehow.

Reaching out, he gently placed his palm upon the side of her face, feeling her eyelashes brush his skin as she clenched her eyes shut at his touch. He felt the aura synchronization immediately start flowing through him, the usual warm sensations now shadowed with a sorrow that even he could feel. Stepping closer, he tilted her head back till he could see her face clearly, the saltiness of her previous tears and the new ones begging to be shed filling his nostrils along with her usual scent. He noticed that the miko was worrying at her bottom lip like she usually did when upset or nervous, the tender flesh between her teeth darkening at the abuse it was suffering.

Moving his thumb, he ran the tip of the calloused pad along the indent in her chin, effectively getting her to release the now swollen red lip. A shuddering breath left her frail body, something close to a whimper liberally entwined with it.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Lady," his usually frigid voice was a low murmur, a comforting sound that was meant to sooth the distraught girl. One he had used many times when watching over his younger siblings, the kits gaining some minor injury or other from their playing. The frown that was between her raven brows eased a bit, showing that she was responding to him positively. "I was simply worried for you. Concerned that you needed something that I couldn't provide for you."

At his last comment, Kagome's said in a faltering voice, "Tha— Thanks Aki—" but before she could finish what she was saying a tiny sob left her throat, cutting off the rest of her sentence.

Making a sound of distress in his throat, the arctic kitsune deftly put his spear to lean against the wall beside them and then put both arms around the trembling human, drawing her close against his body. Another sob shook her frame, the hands that were once encased within the material of her jacket now clutching at the fabric of his back as she buried her face against his chest, tears quickly seeping into the thin material he wore.

Knowing that the noise she was making, even though it was slight, would probably reach the other demons occupying the royal wing, the fox youkai debated where he should move them to. He doubted Lord Sesshoumaru would be pleased if his half brother and the wolf prince began banging on his door, demanding to know why the woman was crying all over his personal guard in the hallway.

It was late enough in the evening that everyone should already be abed, even Sora, whom he had informed that he would take over the dog demon's watch tonight. The other youkai had given him a speculative look, but otherwise consented easily enough to the order, saying that if Akito got too tired to come and get him and he would take back over.

Judging by the stillness of the castle, he estimated it was probably the middle hours of the evening, late enough for servants to not be about and early enough for the sentries at their posts to begin grumbling at the long hours that remained ahead of them.

Absently rubbing his cheek against the silky crown of her head, the silvery hair of his bangs mixing in with the ebony strands, he rubbed in between her shoulder blades with calming firmness while trying to figure out what to do.

The sudden opening of his master's door quickly followed by the frowning Taiyoukai himself stepping out of his room banished any further contemplations on the matter. Apparently the hiccuping miko had made enough racket to wake at least one inhabitant of the palace. And judging from the annoyance in the amber eyes of the youkai now stalking gracefully towards them, the ivory robe he wore trailing over his pants to flutter like wings behind him, it would appear the interruption hadn't been received well at all.

Kagome didn't even notice that Sesshoumaru was now standing a short distance behind her and Akito, too wrapped up in divesting her body of any stray moisture it had managed to accumulate while she'd slept. Her fingers hadn't loosened their hold any, the fragile nails on the tips digging deeply into the hard muscles beneath them. She kept her face hidden in his haori front, forehead resting against his collarbone and tears spilling from her closed eyes.

All she was aware of was that, for the moment, she had found someone to give a fraction of the solace she craved right now. Someone strong and sympathetic to lean on while venting her broken heart in the hopes that once the storm of emotions passed she might be able to piece the shattered fragments back together.

But unlike the shikon no tama, she wasn't so sure that would be possible to accomplish. Especially with the way she was feeling right now and how bleak her future looked.

Akito couldn't prevent the instinctual way he tightened his embrace, protectively clasping Kagome in front of him as he took in his master's less than pleased face. It had been a reflex. A deep inner command from his demon nature that considered the Taiyoukai's unfriendly demeanor in the vicinity of someone the arctic kitsune cared about, and immediately saw it as a threat.

Fighting down the rest of his natural instincts, he stared at his master with a flat gaze, as though he wasn't cradling a sobbing female to his chest.  
Sesshoumaru arched an eyebrow when he saw the way his personal guard tried to shield the girl from him, the momentary flash of white that had taken over the other youkai's eyes causing him to believe what he had thought earlier that night.

The miko was slowly taking over his castle, one demon at a time. And it looked like this particular one in front of him was completely under her spell.

"Might I ask why you and the girl are out in my hallway making so much noise, Akito?" He inquired in placid tones, glancing briefly down at the upset human that was between them. From her lack of reaction to his voice he doubted she even knew he was there.

"My Lord. I am sorry that you were disturbed. Lady Kagome was —" at this point he trailed off, frowning a little.

What had she been going to do when she had left her room tonight? From the way she was attired it looked like she had plans of going outside, but why would she want to do that?

"She?" Sesshoumaru urged, patiently waiting for the guard's explanation.

Shifting his arms a bit so that he was able to maneuver the unresisting girl more to one side, the fox youkai replied, "I am not sure why she was leaving her room this late at night, My Lord. I hadn't gotten the chance to ask her before she.....became upset." The delicate way he worded the last part spoke volumes to the dog demon.

He didn't know why the damn human was so upset, but if she was bent on causing a scene with her crying he might as well be the only one burdened with it.

"I see." Searching the guard's serious features a moment, he turned away and began walking towards his room, saying over his shoulder, "Then I suggest you bring the girl in here. The last thing I need is for my half brother and Lord Kouga waking up to rouse the entire keep with their ranting." There was definite distaste liberally sprinkled in the last sentence.

Shocked at his master's order, Akito stared blankly at the empty space where Sesshoumaru had disappeared back into his own room before shaking his head, bringing himself back to the present.

Running one clawed hand gently through her bangs, he grabbed her upper arms and pushed her away from him until he could see her face. She didn't raise her head, and the tears didn't stop falling either. Instead, Kagome continued quietly crying, the sounds muffled and distorted from the way she was attempting to keep it down to a minimum.

Sighing, he turned her around so that she was facing the direction the Taiyoukai had gone, placing an arm about her waist, to which the girl at once buried her face into his side, making their walk slow and awkward. But he didn't bother pushing her away. If being close to him like this made her feel even a little bit better then he would happily allow it. Besides, being so near to her with the aura synchronization in effect wasn't unpleasant at all for him.

Once they got to Sesshoumaru's room, he paused a moment on the threshold, unsure as to where he should take the miko since this was his master's most private quarters.

However, that too, was decided for him when the dog demon in question came into his line of vision beneath the pale glow of the candlelight bathing the room from its resting place on the table by the brazier.  
"Go ahead and put her over there next to the brazier. I don't want the girl getting sicker because she wasn't kept warm enough."

Following his instructions, Akito went over to the makeshift heater, noticing that a sake carafe and one of the black bowl-like cups used by the Lords of the castle was sitting next to it. Shrugging it aside as inconsequential, he gently untangled her grip in his haori, coaxing her to a seated position on the floor amongst the pillows spread beside the low table. After he was certain she was as settled as she was going to be in her current state, the ice youkai rose to stand and face his master. The dog demon hadn't moved from his spot beside the foot of his bed, amber eyes trained upon the human now occupying his bedroom.

"That will be all, Akito. You are relieved of duty for the rest of the night."

Puzzled, he asked, "My Lord, are you sure? I took over for Sora this evening and if the Lady wishes to return to her rooms soon someone should be there to watch over her."

Mocking luminescent orbs clashed with worried pearl-blue. "Have I ever second guessed an order once I have given it?" Waving his hand in dismissal, Sesshoumaru once again watched Kagome intently. "Do not worry, Akito. The girl will come to no harm and if I have need of your services again before morning I shall come get you."

Not able to offer further argument once given a direct order, Aktio bowed deeply, gazing at the girl beneath his navy eyelashes as he did so. "As you wish, My Lord." Giving the oblivious miko one last worried look, he turned on his heel to leave the room and retrieve his weapon. He also would put her yellow pack inside her room before retiring to his own chambers. She would probably want it first thing tomorrow morning....

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

When he and Kagome were left alone, Sesshoumaru exhaled in annoyance as her crying went on, not having abated or slowed at all. Striding over silently, he looked down at her a long moment, studying the way she had drawn up her knees to hug against her chest, head resting on her self-made shelf.

The vulnerable curve of her bare neck shown clearly up at him, the long rope of her hair having slid off to the side to drape over her shoulder. It was foolish to expose ones weak spot to a predator like that. Someone really should teach the girl not to go around flaunting her inexperience in the company of demons.....

Picking up the choppy quality to her breathing with his sharp ears, his silvery brows lowered in a V at the abrasive way it affected him. The unhealthy tempo of it was making him agitated and on edge.

Lowering himself to the floor behind her, he swept her with another cursory glance before tightening his lips into a thin line and unraveling his tail from around his shoulder. Folding his legs Indian-style, he curled the furry appendage around her body, under her knees till it looped at her back.

The feel of being moved like that made the girl finally open her eyes and look around in confusion, coming to rest on the person who was now placing her in their lap.

The first thing Kagome made out clearly was white silk over a contoured chest, her gaze rising along the line of the person's throat and chin until she was staring straight into a pair of amber orbs.

"Sess— Sesshoumaru?" She hiccupped out, frowning even as more tears tracked down her cheeks in a steady stream. A small cough left her chest, the action causing her to lean against him more.

Accepting her slight weight on him easily, he removed his tail so that she could rest her legs over one of his thighs, his shoulder supporting her back. Already, he could feel the stirrings of his aura straining to meld with her own, smooth away the hurt and pain ripping through her body.

Since it was useless to try and resist the damn thing, he let the two essences intermingle with one another, reaching up to guide her head till it rested upon his clavicle. He didn't know what amazed him more. The care with which he was using to handle the girl, or the complacent way she let him....

No more words left her mouth, a silence overtaking the couple that sat together in the dim light of the bed chamber of the Taiyoukai of the West. Sniffling loudly, she pulled a Kleenex from the pocket of her jacket that she had shoved in there before leaving her room. Since she'd been planning on taking a walk in the garden she had wanted to make sure that if her nose started running later she would have something readily on hand.

However, the situation she was currently in wasn't exactly the type of case she had in mind....

Blowing her nose, she wiped up the droplets lining her face as best she could, giving up as the water continued to well from her eyes. Now that she had started crying again she couldn't seem to stop.

She didn't know exactly how she had gone from using Akito as an absorbent for her tears to being cradled in the lap of Sesshoumaru inside what looked to be his bedroom. At least the large bed off to the side looked like something the lord of a castle would sleep in.

The steady thump of his heartbeat sounding in her ear calmed Kagome somewhat, his quiet embrace not bothering her by its lack of conversation at all.

As though sensing her thoughts, his deep voice rumbled from his chest, caressive to her ears. "You will persist in complicating my life, won't you girl?"

Refusing to rise to the bait, and frankly too strung out to offer a ready comeback, she replied in a whisper, "I assure you, it isn't intentional, Sesshoumaru."

A skeptical grunt shook his frame. "Hhn. Whether it is by design or not you prove very adept at accomplishing it."

A despondent sigh was quickly followed by an equally pitiful sniffle. "At least I am good at something then."

"Indulging in self pity is not becoming." He hoped that comment would rile the girl enough to draw her out of whatever low she was residing in. Since the circumstances as to why she would be acting this way were still a mystery to him he didn't know that he was going about the wrong way to comfort her.  
"Neither is being an insensitive jerk," was her only answer before she snuggled into him further, picking up the portion of his tail that was curled about his feet so that she could put it over her thighs like a throw.

Somehow, being with Sesshoumaru like this was making her feel more at ease than she had before. Like all the other times previously where she had spent in his company while in close contact with him, she just felt better. As though her very soul evened out into a serene shadow of what it once was before she had encountered a hanyou wielding a sword made from a fang.

But it didn't make her any less lonely or depressed. Just more willing to accept whatever happened to her without putting up much of a fight.

The tears were finally slowing down, her breathing not as jagged or uneven. Plucking at the silky fur warming her legs, she let her mind wander, content that it wasn't being filled with images of her talk with Kikyo.

She was brought from her random musings when he said, "As long as it doesn't incite anymore crying, why don't you tell me what got you upset enough to use my personal guard as a living handkerchief."

Glowering, she resisted the urge to tilt her head back to glare at him, instead, staying as she was with her cheek on his warm skin. "I wouldn't want to bother you with my petty human problems."

Inwardly sighing, he tried again to get her to explain. He didn't fully understand, himself, why it was that he needed to know what had upset her so badly. Something inside him became angered at whatever had caused her to become such an emotional mess. The fact that she was already ill and not feeling her best made his demonic instincts even more receptive to her new emotional pain. Even if his mind wasn't totally in tune with the girl, his emotions and youkai nature were.

"Kagome, just tell me what happened."

The use of her first name made her heart skip a beat before steadying once more into its normal rhythm. What was the use of denying him an answer? Knowing him he would keep asking until she did what he said.

"Sesshoumaru, do all the demons I have met since I have been here act nicely towards me only because they're scared not to?"

He was taken aback that this might be the cause of her getting so upset.

Did the opinions of a bunch of demon warriors who had helped destroy more than their fair share of her race really matter to her?

Figuring that she was overreacting, he said scathingly, "You can't seriously be this upset over something so asinine." Feeling her stiffen indignantly in his lap, he absently ran clawed fingers down her back. Suppressing the desire to roll his eyes, he continued indifferently, "I assure you, any reaction other than respect from the soldiers is purely personal on their part."

His words put some of her doubts to rest, making her feel a little foolish for the way she had reacted earlier. In hindsight, if she had really thought it over she would have realized what Akito had meant when he had said what he did.

She wasn't as rigid in his lap, but a tightness still remained in the set of her shoulders, the curved line of her back. The sadness he felt through the link hadn't abated as it should have either.

Trailing his palm once again down her spine, he urged, "Now, let's try again. What is really bothering you?"

The fingers sifting through his fur stopped, a few strands caught between the fragile digits as she warred with herself on whether or not to tell him the real reason behind her behavior. Since she had taken him into her home they had begun to get closer and closer to one another. Almost to the point of being friends she would like to think. But did the tenuous relationship they had built sanction this kind of intimacy of the heart? If she told him about the talk with Kikyo, about all of the pain it had caused her, wouldn't she be opening herself up to the potential of being hurt again?

Biting at her lip in indecision, Kagome nervously shifted where she sat, freezing when she felt the tail laying over her clamp down, preventing her from moving. Stuck, she let out a defeated breath, shoulders slouching for what felt like the millionth time this evening.

"I had a run-in with Kikyo," she mumbled, his youkai hearing picking up the words easily.

Ah, so that was the problem. He had known when he'd allowed his brother and his companions to come to the castle that the miko would probably be uncomfortable with the situation. What he hadn't counted on was the depth of her sorrow over the matter. Apparently when this human suffered from a broken heart she went all out and nursed it for a long time.

"I take it you and the priestess did not have a pleasant conversation."

A humorless laugh broke from her throat, the sound of it coarse and grating. "You could say that." She hesitated before adding quietly, "Actually, I understand her a lot better than I did before. Especially where Inu Yasha is concerned."

"And this new .....understanding is the cause of all the tears tonight?" He had yet to understand fully what it was that made her feel so terrible. Something to do with his brother no doubt.

"In a way," she answered evasively. She wasn't at ease discussing his half brother with him. Not after the times in the past that the two had gotten into all the fights they had. "It's just difficult, you know? Letting go of someone you care about."

That shed considerable light on what was going on. Now he understood what had happened to bring her spirits so low. She had finally severed all romantic ties and possibilities with his idiot brother so he could pursue a new life with the undead woman.

How......interesting. A small part of him felt glad with the knowledge, and he desperately pushed it away to let the more prominent semblance of compassion take its place. An emotion he was sure he felt now only because of all the memories that had been stirred up of his uncle. Kindred spirits in suffering, as it were.  
"I can't say that I can relate to what you are describing." As he spoke he felt her hunch lower in on herself in dejection, disappointed that she didn't have someone who could share the painful experience with her. It made him want to do the ludicrous act of hugging her against him. An urge he viciously extinguished from himself. However, he did offer after a pause, "But, that doesn't mean that I haven't seen this type of situation before. In fact, the humans I have observed on my travels displayed such characteristics and sorrows quite blatantly. One thing is definite about your race, and that is their inability to hide what they are feeling. Even though they acted like their world was ending they managed to survive. That is another trait of your kind, they are damnably durable."

A noncommittal noise left her throat, but she did haltingly raise one hand from its place in his tail to put it next to her face that lay upon his chest where the V of his robe lapels were. His muscles beneath her hand jumped, a reaction he couldn't control from the personal quality of the touch. Yet, he permitted it.

The youkai that had gone to such extreme measures to make sure no one came into direct contact with his person after the brutal training from his sadistic uncle was not only granting silent permission to the caress, but secretly reveling in it as well.

How long had it been since he had felt another person's hands on his body that were not intent on causing pain? The miko treating his injuries had been the first time in decades. Even the women that he sometimes took to bed never made him behave this way, delighting in the palm with its delicate fingers splayed across the expanse of his chest as he was now.

Damn if he didn't feel something that could be closely likened to a sound of contentment bubbling in his throat. Kami, but this girl was terrible for his self control!

"Thanks, Sesshoumaru." She nuzzled her cheek against him, the soft sigh that left her parted lips fanning warmly over his skin. "I know you didn't mean that to be as insulting as it sounded." He felt her smirk, the fettering of her mouth on him causing a stray shiver to skate up his spine, the tail about her to tighten again.

Unaware of the effect she was having on her living pillow, Kagome let her eyes close to half mast, knowing by their slight burning that they were probably an unattractive red. Just like her nose. Couldn't she catch a break? I mean come on, she was due for one soon wasn't she?

Sesshoumaru warred within himself on whether he should return the female to her own room and let Akito deal with her for what was left of the night, or keep her close by and indulge for once in the soothing sensations coursing through his system.

His demon nature was all for the latter, all but purring in bliss from the combination of the aura synchronization and pleasure derived from being with the human. And really, after all the emotional turmoil he, himself, was entertaining because of the discussions regarding Aion, the dog demon didn't want to be alone.

In fact......his wants were beginning to stray into territory he was most unfamiliar with. Such as not only desire of the body, but of the soul and mind as well. The more time he spent in Kagome's company the more he wanted her by his side, talking with him, arguing her random points of useless philosophy, and yes, even touching him as casually as she did. He knew that the initial fear she had harbored of him had vanished while he was convalescing at her home, hours spent with one another in some of the most intimate of settings imaginable.  
Flashes of memories danced through his mind. Scenes of Kagome smiling warmly at him...... the stubborn tilt of her jaw as she refused to give in to his demands to return back to his own castle......her laughter as she expressed how funny she thought something was.....the banked sorrow always masking her beautiful blue-grey eyes that showed more than their owner would have liked.......tears shed within the privacy of her bathroom, more desolate and heart wrenching than any he had been witness to in the past......kindness lining her face as she gazed with compassion at an injured youkai, willingness to help in any way visible in her voice and body language......and finally, the selfless sacrifice of her own happiness so that the ones she cared for and loved could have the life she, herself, dreamed about in the dark hours of the night, left to face herself alone.

It was at that moment, cradling the almost sleeping female against him, that Sesshoumaru, Lord and Taiyoukai to the Western Provinces of Japan realized he actually liked this human that had upset his orderly existence so adroitly. And, despite popular belief, the knowledge of his budding feelings for the miko weren't regarded with anger or rejection. Instead, as was usual once the dog demon found out the facts to some puzzle or mystery, they were accepted. Lying to himself wasn't something he readily or consciously allowed, and this was no different.

He was beginning to like Kagome. That was a fact that he wasn't, nor would attempt, to change. His instincts hadn't steered him wrong since he had begun listening to them during his 'training' sessions with his uncle. The problem wasn't what he felt towards the girl, but rather the current emotional state she was in. Now that she was in the stages of recovering from a broken heart over his half brother he figured she wouldn't be ready for any type of relationship anytime soon.

Which was fine with him. He had more than enough problems right now taking up his time without worrying over the possibility of becoming closer to her. If anything, what he was probably feeling was more along the lines of friendship. After all, he had never had what he could call a 'friend' so he couldn't be sure just what emotions were breathing to life inside him.

It was a little unnerving, how much he didn't know himself as he had thought he did. Quite damaging to his pride, actually.

But what was weighing heavily on his mind was that, with these new emotions would come responsibilities he didn't know if he could handle. Such as his demonic nature wanting to claim the girl. Not in the sense of a mate, but more like he did everything that came into his care that wouldn't be leaving it any time soon. That had started while traveling with her to his castle. The way the miko depended on him for protection all but sealing the deal of ownership to his more basic beast instincts. Besides, hadn't she said he was hers in her own era? It was only right that he get to return the favor.....

Sighing deeply, he glanced down and saw with some surprise that while he had been trapped in his thoughts she had fallen asleep. Judging by the way her breathing was clearer than it had been lately, the medication the girl was taking was working in healing her body. Something that made the Taiyoukai become relieved.

Funny. A month ago he couldn't have cared less if this human became so ill, she perished slowly and painfully. Yet now, if she sounded the least bit sicker, he was running different remedies through his head to try and preempt any future attacks.

Her limp form was beginning to make his legs go numb from lack of circulation, so he carefully put his tail around her to lift her off him, supporting the sleeping girl while he stood. Once on his feet, he brought her back against his body, much like he had that time she had fainted in the main hall.

Kagome reached up and wrapped both arms around his neck, squirming till she was comfortable, her actions causing the dog youkai to falter on his way to his bed.

Hurrying the last few steps to the large piece of furniture, he gently untangled her limbs from his, putting her on the cool silk if his sheets afterward. When he had gotten up earlier to investigate who was crying in the hallway, the Taiyoukai had thrown the blankets to the foot of the bed, irritated at having another night interrupted.

Now the cause of his lack of sleep was lying on his mattress, grabbing onto his pillow with one arm to draw it more fully beneath her head.

As usual, the blasted girl had no problem making herself at home with his things.

Shaking his head, he unzipped the black jacket and took it off her unresisting body, draping it over a chair that was sitting not too far from the bed. Turning back, he removed her shoes and socks, the lowered temperature from the lack of clothing causing her to shiver and frown. Disposing of his robe, he went around to the other side of the bed and slid in beside Kagome, scooting until her back was lying flush against his front. Retrieving the fluffy covers, he draped the soft material over the both of them, snaking his arm around her waist tightly.

She pressed back into him willingly, the scowl now gone along with the tremors that had wracked her slight frame. Arching his head over hers, he rested his nose in her fragrant hair, inhaling a long drawn in breath. Along with the apples and vanilla there was now the sharp odor of salt from the tears she had shed so copiously.

A whimper left her throat as whatever dream she was in began to prove distressing to her, her legs moving a bit as if she was trying to get away from it physically.

Not thinking twice, Sesshoumaru rotated her till she faced him, clawed fingers threading through the hair at her nape to press gently in a circular motion as he rubbed his striped cheek upon her own.

"Shhhhhhh.....it's alright, Kagome," he whispered by her ear, effectively calming her down to lie peacefully once more. Skimming back slowly, he kissed one high cheekbone, the taste of salt lingering on his lips.

The miko lifted the side of her face towards him when he went to depart, silently begging for a repeat of the caress. One of her hands remained in between their two bodies, lying docilely on his shoulder while the other clasped about his waist, her forearm laying along his back, fingers clenching convulsively.

Sensations of warmth were transmitting from her to him, the sadness of before dimming under this new barrage of emotions singing through his system. Finding her offer more tempting than he could refuse, a small grin tilted his chiseled lips as he bent down to first kiss her cheek and then her forehead where markings would have been were she a youkai of noble birth.

She sighed happily, one of her legs sliding forward to slip under one of his own, entwining the limbs and bringing her nearer to him.

The long forgotten peace of contentment filled the Taiyoukai's being. A drowsiness began seeping into his mind, fogging over his thoughts in a serene cloud of, what could have been, happiness.

A pur-like noise left his throat, thrumming through his chest, the vibrations tingling pleasantly to Kagome's ears.

Eyes closing, Sesshoumaru put his chin atop her head once more, making sure to place his tail over her thighs, the tip diving underneath her shirt to brush the base of her spine again and again.

Tomorrow he would deal with the repercussions of the girl staying in his bedroom an entire night, unchaperoned. Of course, the others didn't know that he had spent many such evenings with her while in her own era and at his castle as well. This would be the first instance they would know about, and considering how well he knew his brother and Lord Kouga, reactions were not going to be pleasant.

But even that didn't annoy him like it probably would have done once. He felt irritation at the other demons involved, not towards the female he was falling asleep next to.

Intriguing, how accepting one's feelings over someone could change their perception of them within the space of a heartbeat.

No matter what happened in the morning, he would handle it with his usual grace and intelligence. What worried him more was that the assassins after his life would most assuredly notice the relationship strengthening between him and the miko. Putting her at further risk wasn't exactly his idea of a great thing, but at this point she was most likely being targeted anyway. This way, if he kept her close, ensuring from the warriors not in the plot to kill him to guard her better, Kagome had a good chance of coming from this unscathed.

As unscathed as possible, that is.

That was his last thought before the dog demon fell into a deeper sleep than he had known in years. The bedroom was quiet save for the breathing of the couple on the bed, the window showing the dark majesty of the night shedding pale moonlight over the occupants, bathing them with a bluish illumination.

For this single moment in their lives they took comfort from each other, the emptiness lying inside them growing smaller under the healing onslaught of their bond. The ice encasing the frigid caverns of the Taiyoukai's heart thawed a fraction from the heat of the female pressed to his tall frame. Neither of them realizing how significant their embrace was.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *


	36. The Innocence of Seduction

Kagome rolled over onto her side, the pestering call of nature making her frown in annoyance before she mustered up the will to leave the warm cocoon of blankets that enveloped her. Sighing in defeat, she let her eyes open to mere slits, levering herself from beneath the heavy covers and limbs that had been draped over her, the sleep still fogging her mind not even catching that there probably shouldn't have been any impediments when she went to leave.

Catching her wavering balance, she half stumbled, half shuffled towards where the bathroom was located, the early dawn light coming in through the window giving her more than ample illumination to see by.

The miko didn't stop to think about how the furniture in the room didn't resemble any found in her own chamber. Nor the fact that the objects littering the surfaces of said pieces of wood were various masculine items that one wouldn't normally find in a chamber occupied by a sole female.

Giving the sake bottle a cursory glance out of the corner of one bleary eye, she quickly made her way into the bathroom, finished, and came back out again, yawning behind one hand. Grimacing at the smell of the coarse soap made in this era, she scratched her side while ambling back to the bed, still not coherent enough for cognizant thought process.

Once reaching her destination, she saw a long arm lying over the spot where she had been laying, the claws and stripes at the wrist and fingers easily recognizable to the girl. Grinning sleepily, she clambered back onto the warm mattress, lifting the muscular appendage so she could slide beneath it, resettling it over her side. Snuggling back into the frame of Sesshoumaru, she yawned again, her eyes remaining closed, both her small hands wrapping around the one she held, bringing it to lie between her breasts and under her chin.

She felt the silky brush of his tail as it latched back around her, coiling about her legs like a loving serpent, taking care not to apply too much pressure as it did. The hand she held flexed, the nail tips scraping along her skin gently seconds before the roughness of fingertips took its place, making her chuckle huskily as it tickled her. His arm tensed, drawing her in further against his body, the heat of which immediately dispelled any minor throbs of cramps she had felt upon first wakening.

Sesshoumaru breathed in deeply, his face coming to rest where her shoulder and neck met, his exhales dancing through the few strands of hair found there. He had become aware of an absence where Kagome should have been, even in slumber the dog demon was fully in tune of her body at his side. As soon as she had gotten up, he'd roused himself enough to open an eye, peer after her to make sure she wasn't wandering off somewhere. When he saw she was only going to the bathroom, he had let himself relax, almost falling back asleep until she had gotten into bed once more, lifting his arm and hugging it to herself.

Since it was still fairly early in the morning the Taiyoukai was ready to sleep a few more hours, replenishing some of his depleted reserves since having her in the castle had prevented him from his usual schedule. It had been a natural response for him to hug her delicate frame to himself, nuzzle her neck along her smooth shoulder left exposed from the collar of her shirt being twisted to the side a bit. The fragrance of her calmed him, soothed his demonic impulses that had objected loudly to find her missing from the spot next to him.

Already, the miko's breathing was steadying into a slow rhythm, the healthy beat of her heart reassuring to his sharp ears. He could feel the barest trace of her blood pumping through her fragile veins where his face lay against her neck, a flagrant sign that she was alive and real. In his dazed, half awake brain, he wanted nothing more than to offer thanks that she was a living being, that no harm had come to her, taken her from him.

Growling softly deep in his throat, he placed a lingering kiss on her pulse-point just below her jaw, falling into serene unconsciousness right after.

Adversely, that simple caress had brought Kagome to full wakefulness faster than anything else probably could have. As soon as she ascertained that Sesshoumaru had fallen back asleep, she opened her eyes, staring unseeingly straight ahead of her. Running her palm over the back of his hand, she listened intently to the sounds of his slumber, marveling at the predicament she currently found herself in.

She wasn't worried or horrified. After all, in her own era she had been the one to initiate sleeping arrangements where they shared a bed for the night. Actually, if she was honest with herself, she knew that whenever she was left alone at night, without his strong presence at her side everything seemed much colder, and yes, even a little frightening.

Strange, how from the few days spent with the stoic dog demon the miko had come to depend on having him there, offering her comfort without his knowledge of doing so. Which was fine with her. If he did know, she was sure he would rectify the situation with haste, cutting off all contact they had with one another. Something she realized she did not want to happen.

Sniffling quietly, she clasped his arm closer, comforted when an answering tightening of his tail was her response. A small, sad smile tilted her lips, softness mixed with a tinge of sorrow showing in her blue-grey eyes. Kagome couldn't help but wonder if this was some one time freak accident on his part. Since getting to know the Taiyoukai she had come to the conclusion that he was severely misunderstood by the general populace. An observation she highly doubted he cared for or gave a thought to. He just wasn't the type to give a damn about what people thought or saw him as. Other's narrow-mindedness was not his problem and if they couldn't think past what they saw on the surface then they were more of an idiot than he already thought them.

Ah, to be arrogant and all powerful……..

Too bad she could never act that way. Perhaps if the girl could copy his example of the indifferent youkai she might have saved herself a lot of heartache in the long run.

Yet……hadn't Sesshoumaru offered her solace last night? Even going so far as to put her to bed with him, cradle her to his side?

What had her awake, though, was the thought that when he finally woke up fully he wouldn't be as…..amiable as he was at the moment. Cuddling her like his favorite stuffed animal, kissing her neck as though cherishing the flesh that covered it.

A light blush stole across her cheekbones, her lids sliding down to half-mast as she replayed the feel of his lips touching her. The soft firmness of them, the slight way he opened his mouth, the barest flicker of his velvet tongue leaving a trace of moistness in its wake before he lay his face back to its previous spot.

Never in her life had the girl experienced such an intimate caress. It had been both innocent and seductive. Filled with the promise of desire while still holding onto that pure quality that spoke of deeper feeling than basic lust, the need to quench the body's urgings from an instinctual viewpoint. Goose bumps had risen on her skin, a shiver racking her body at the unknown, but delicious sensation he had provoked in her.

The more amazing thing about it was how Kagome hadn't felt uncomfortable by at in the least. One would think that with someone you were but tentative friends with you would be a little more alarmed at such an invasion of personal space, of a boundary being crossed without even bothering to stop at a few others on the way. But that wasn't the case here. The dog demon was vastly different to her compared to the rest of the people she knew and associated with. Each one had their own special meaning and connection with the miko, a bond that bound her to them.

However, where Sesshoumaru was concerned there was an instant feeling of almost….recognition the minute her hands had lain upon his skin, bandaged his wounds. The fear and uncertainty had been present, but underneath all the doubt and uneasiness had resided a solid foundation of compassion. Of course, she felt compassion for most living things, but never to the degree or depth as she had with him.

It was like his soul was calling out to her, begging her to heal it, breathe life back into a once dead entity that had known so much pain and terror that it had gone into stasis to preserve the last few precious embers of its once burning flame. Maybe that was why she liked being with him so often.

She wasn't stupid. She knew that for some odd reason she derived a lot of enjoyment from being in his company, sparring verbally with him, and occasionally winning at it. Those few victories were more satisfying and sweet than any 'Sit' Inu Yasha had ever deserved. Besting the Taiyoukai was like reaching the summit of a huge mountain. There were not many who could do it, and even less who lived to tell if they had succeeded.

Sighing heavily, the miko rubbed her feet together as she continued thinking, the portion of the tail lying over them moving with the action.

Another thing to consider was how the other demons in the castle were going to take her having slept in here with him. The servants weren't so much an issue as a certain temperamental hanyou and wolf prince were. Kagome could have sworn she could hear the harsh yells of Inu Yasha ringing in her ears, the murderous indignation darkening the emerald brilliance of Kouga's eyes floating before her.

Why, oh why, couldn't things go her way for once?!

It made her nervous and reluctant to face them, wanting nothing more than to shamelessly remain as she was. Cradled to the Lord of the Western Lands, protected and sheltered from the problems that dogged her steps whenever she ventured outside her bedroom. Sometimes, that wasn't even a safe refuge. But here…..in Sesshoumaru's chamber…….things were different.

Inside the soft darkness ensconcing the bed they lay upon she could pretend that the person holding her wasn't doing it out of reflex, but caring. The heart beating strongly against her back was a tempo that she had control over, a simple gesture or caress of her hand altering it to speed up with emotion. That a creature as beautiful and rare as this dog demon could see her as more than a nuisance, a shard detector, a prospective mate for her miko abilities, the reincarnation of a priestess shrouded in bitterness and folly, a surrogate mother to an orphaned kistune, the cheerful friend with a sunny façade, the untrained human from the future who's failures to access the power within her caused much verbal censure to be rained down upon her from her traveling companion.

These were mere facets of the person she was. Glimmers of what others saw her as, not what made her who she was. It was like taking a paper doll with a base and for each person that picked her up, a new set of clothing would be put on, different accessories added to complete their perception of her. But did any of them know her?

A girl that loved her family more than her own life, but felt alone while even in their presence. The victim of an unrequited love interest that had cast her aside for the original copy of herself five hundred years in the past. The patient and loving friend that soothed away the sorrows of a fox child, offered what advice she could on the potential relationships between two people, while she, herself, had none. Miko powers that she had never even been aware of enticing a demon prince to demand her hand in his idea of marriage, just to gain more power while handing her a life of lukewarm affection in return.

Was her worth really so little? Looked on as inconsequential compared to their wants and needs, what others considered to be much more importance than how the expectations shoved on her wore her down. It tore away at her strength, the foundation of herself taken away, granule by granule until it was so feeble that its downfall was imminent. The once sturdy structure crumbling in upon itself, left to lie in shattered ruin, gazed upon with disgust because of its lack of resilience in the face of the abuse it had suffered.

What use would she be to anyone, once the last vestiges of who she was were gone, gifted away to whoever might need it, their needs more relevant than her own? If she lost the ability to sense the shards of the shikon, would Inu Yasha abandon her fully? Would Kouga turn his back upon her, find her unsuitable as a companion as much as the hanyou had done, seeking a stronger mate that could give him more than love and loyalty?

Everyone asked something of her. Desired something she had and coveted it for themselves. It wasn't a sin, a folly. It was simply how creatures of this earth operated. They saw traits in other beings that they wanted for their own use and went about the best way to obtain it. Did it make them any less humane or normal? No. Not to her way of thinking.

But Sesshoumaru was different. Not once had he asked anything of her. There was nothing she could think of that she could do or represent that he would want for himself, thus he never asked. He didn't demand her presence because of a jewel she had been the innocent party of harboring for over fifteen years before she had known of its existence. Insults on not having the knowledge to use a spiritual power that was of no use in her time era never left his chiseled lips, disappoint not shadowing his amber orbs when he gazed at her.

If anything, the most she had seen was annoyance and irritation. Truthfully, in an odd way, it was a refreshing change from how the world usually saw her. At least, how she perceived them to see her. Whether her assumptions were correct or not, she couldn't know for certain. That would require a level of inquisition she had no desire or interest in indulging in.

Why bring upon yourself even more emotional pain when you had more than your fair share now?

The brilliant rays of the morning sun were now freely splaying their warm hues throughout the room, bathing the floors and furniture in honeyed light. Hours had passed since the girl had become lost in her own disturbing thoughts, more troubling than those of the night before by far.  
As though sensing her growing mental agitation, the Taiyoukai moved in his sleep, bringing her effectively out of her ponderings with a start of surprise.

The very cause of her lapse into deep contemplation had been forgotten while traipsing about the twisted corridors of her own heart and mind.

Gingerly rolling onto her back, the ceiling now in full view above her, Kagome turned her head to regard the lax features of the dog demon. When she had moved his head had inched back to lie upon the downy softness of the pillow they were sharing, his bangs falling over his marked brow in thin silver strands. His arm was flat across her stomach beneath the blanket, her legs tangled in the long length of his tail. She had laced the fingers of one hand with his own, letting it rest upon her ribcage, thumbnail raking against his palm over and over.

A short cough left her mouth, her hand coming up quickly to stifle the sound, her eyes watchful to make sure it hadn't woken him up. Exhaling gratefully as he slept on, Kagome traced the handsome lines of his face, the silvery arches of his eyebrows and the crescents of his eyelashes laying upon his high cheekbones, the magenta stripes accentuating the sculpted beauty of it all.

The hand that had been resting against her mouth slowly reached forward till the tips of her fingers could brush the fringe of his bangs back from his forehead, lingering long enough so she could study the mark of his heritage.

Maybe she should have been shocked with her own boldness, the sudden desire to touch him as though she had the right to. But she wasn't. In the time she had recently spent thinking over her life and how people saw her, the miko had come to appreciate the fact that he wanted nothing from her.

A smirk molded her lips, a wry humor directed at herself reflecting in the eyes that stared at the Taiyoukai with a tenderness she did not even know of. Who would have thought that out of everyone she knew it would be the arrogant and icy dog demon that she felt so close to. In fact, she would almost bet confidently that he understood her way more than any of her friends did. The deft way he handled her in any mood she was entertaining. Words spoken with a wisdom that let her realize the right course of action, reassuring that things were not always as bleak as they seemed.

He had even gone so far as to allow her the basic run of his castle, understanding that idleness was like a poison to her. Confinement ate away at her soul, made her edgy and unhappy until the walls surrounding her would start to close in, suffocating her spirit and will.

Gratitude at having taken the chance in her own era and bringing him into her life colored her face, painted her eyes a shimmering shade of blue-grey usually seen in high mountain streams that ran deep and mysteriously. Untouched by man for decades, unseen for twice that long.

As she lay there, studying Sesshoumaru in repose, she knew her fears that this had been some fluke were unfounded. He rarely, if ever, acted out of impulse or spontaneity. If he had put her next to him, drawn her close to him, then he had meant to. Which also meant the kiss this morning had been on purpose as well. The knowledge causing another delicate shade of red to invade her cheeks, her lashes to lower and shield him from her view in embarrassment.  
His actions spoke to her much louder and with a profounder meaning than any words he could have uttered in his cultured voice. She was there, by his side, because he wanted her there. Not the jewel detector, not the reincarnation or the untrained miko with the potential for great power. But the human female from the future, where insecurities dwelled darkly inside her heart, sadness thrumming vibrantly through her each day that she put on a brave front.

Sesshoumaru had seen her at her worst, and still made the decision to keep her with him, cradle her to him with the affection she had craved her entire life.

An aching filled her heart, causing her lids to prick with sudden tears, her throat to close at the force of her emotions. Reining in her wayward feelings, she let out a stuttering breathe before scooting as close as possible to his receptive body, a little difficult since her legs were still tangled beyond recognition within the folds of his tail.

Their joined hands she drug with her, keeping them at her waist, just above where the scar was that marred her smooth skin, her shirt riding up enough that they were lying against bare flesh. Nuzzling her nose against his collarbone, she closed her eyes, breathing in deeply.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru." Her voice was a fading whisper, not meant for him to actually hear and acknowledge. Something she spoke because he was unconscious, unaware of the girl's newfound feelings and welling affection she was beginning to have towards him.

However, he did hear what she said, her impromptu embrace rousing him from sleep just in time for her words to penetrate the haziness of his brain.

At first, he thought she was still half awake, that her mumblings were of a girl not exactly with it. He discarded that idea when he heard the accelerated beat of her heart that pointed to her being wide awake and fully functional.

Lifting his lids slowly, he glanced down at her, keeping his body still so she didn't pick up on the fact that he wasn't sleeping any more. He could barely make out the top of her raven head, their hands, linked and laying at her waist.

Through the aura synchronization he was picking up happiness and wonder, a liberal amount of caring laced within it.

No wonder he felt so good this morning. It was like waking up to a natural high without any possibility of a downer in sight.

Whatever she was thanking him for, it must be very meaningful to her to transmit this much through to him. And he didn't mind it at all.

The hand still trapped between them wiggled out from its prison, coming to rest over their heads along the pillow. A pose that was going to grow uncomfortable quickly, the muscles straining at being put at such an unnatural angle for a long period of time.

Knowing her, she had probably put it like that only because she didn't want to wake him by moving or making him move. Not that he thought she could maneuver him about with ease, but still….

Besides, she had enough problems with her body right now without adding muscle strain to the mix.  
Arching his head down till he could speak in her ear, he said softly, "Roll over, Kagome."

At first she froze, seconds before she rolled onto her back, arm remaining over her head, eyes wide in her white face. Disengaging his hand from her now loose grip, he reached up and put her arm back down at her side, resting it across her stomach.

The entire time she kept watching his face closely, as though gauging his reaction to finding her in his bed. A spark of amusement lit within him when he saw the slight trepidation that she couldn't hide, as though she expected him to start yelling at her just before he chucked her onto the floor.

Really, didn't she know he had more class than that?

Once he had her situated, he locked eyes with her, making sure to keep his face emotionless, simply for the effect he knew it would have on her.

Kagome was becoming increasingly nervous as all Sesshoumaru did was stare down at her, giving her the idea that he was waiting for her to say or do something.

Gulping, a little worried that she might have offended him by cuddling up to him like that, she blushed while saying, "Ummm….good morning, Sesshoumaru."

'Okay Kagome, real lame,' she mocked herself, groaning inwardly at how stupid that probably sounded.

Well, no one said she was a quick thinker in the morning…..

Arching one silvery eyebrow, he stayed silent, seeing what else she would say. This really was quite entertaining….watching her squirm in embarrassment….

Determined to keep eye contact with him, she spoke firmly while saying into the silence, "Sorry for inconveniencing you again last night."

"Human, when are you going to learn that your very existence is an inconvenience to me?" he asked, deadpan as ever, wanting to bait her this morning and not knowing why.

Was he actually attempting to get into playful banter while in bed with a female? Kami, being around the idiots he employed had finally rotted his intellect, made him a simpleton.

Or maybe it could be blamed on the aura synchronization that was going strong…..

A small frown drew her brows together, full lips thinning out into a flat tense line. "When are you going to learn not to be such a jerk? Especially this early in the morning! Don't you know things like a bad attitude aren't allowed before 10am?"

Ah, more of her precious pearls of wisdom. It was a shame no one understood them but her…..

"Really," was his uninterested answer, something close to humor roiling around inside him. It had been ages since someone had the gall to defy him, and he was enjoying every bit of it. He could actually feel the indignation and annoyance through their bond, the way she was irritated but still seeing him fondly.

An oddity this girl definitely was. A great brew of feelings and emotions that she had no control over what so ever.

But then, that was what made her so amusing….

Huffing, she crossed her arms over her chest, unknowingly making the fabric of her shirt billow out on one side, exposing the scars she had their to his gaze. A frown of his own marred his marked brow, eyes narrowing in on the pale smooth blemishes that looked like a grotesque pattern on her skin.

While she was busy mumbling under her breath about arrogant Taiyoukai's and their need for something she called a chill pill, he brought his hand up, tracing the lines lightly with his fingertips, continuing to study them closely.

The girl beside him went still, her breathe hitching before evening back out again. Widened blue-grey eyes blinked up at him owlishly.

"Wha—what are you doing?"

Keeping his focus on what he was doing, stroking the marks again and again, he questioned in a low voice she hadn't heard before, "Where did you get these?"

Her hand convulsively came up to cover the scars, a flood of self consciousness filling her, making her want to hide her imperfections from his sight. How ugly her body must seem compared to all the gorgeous females he had probably seen in his lifetime.

She ended up capturing his own hand beneath her own, stopping his movements, but also accidentally trapping the appendage against herself. Intent amber eyes stared into her own, seriousness thick in the regard he was subjecting her to.

"I got them from a wolf I was helping." Dropping her gaze, she finished her explanation. "Kouga came to me a few years back and asked me to help heal a wolf that had been injured. Usually, he or one of the others stayed with me while I would work on the animal, but one day I decided to change its bandages on my own. When I wasn't looking it attacked me, and I got these for my mistake."

Kagome could still feel the hot, moist pants of the wolf as it bared its teeth at her throat, snarling with menace, yellow eyes filled with distrust and the intent to kill. She would never know why it has suddenly turned on her, but the experience had taught her to never trust wild animals fully ever again.

Sesshoumaru felt something close to anger begin to rise in him, his demonic nature, the one that had fully accepted this female as his newest acquisition enraged at the thought that another demon had left a mark on her that she would carry always. It was the same feeling he got whenever a demon tried to harm Rin. That protectiveness he hadn't been able to snuff out in all the years he had tried before the little girl had come into his life.

He didn't let any of his warring emotions show on his face, but he did allow the ice of his eyes to soften a bit, mellow into a liquid version of their usually hard depths.

"I see. How did you get away from it?"

The miko never looked up at him, choosing instead to avoid his gaze as much as possible. "Kouga heard me call out and came in, removing the wolf and helping me get back to the well afterwards."

"What happened to the wolf that attacked you?" He silently answered himself that the prince must have slain it instantly. With the depth of feeling the wolf expressed for the girl, the desire to kill what had threatened his potential mate must have been strong.

He was surprised enough by her next answer for his eyes to widen.

"I talked Kouga into letting it live. It wasn't the animal's fault that is acted as it was meant to do, as nature had created it to."

"You would save the life of the animal that tried to kill you?" his voice was incredulous, disbelief clear in his eyes as she raised her own to stare firmly at him.

"I saved you, didn't I?"

So simple. That question was so simple, and yet more complex than any he would ever have put to him. She was right. How many times had he tried to kill her and his idiot half brother? Too many to take the time to count. And yet, she had not hesitated in placing him in her own home, nurse him back to full health by her own hands, never once treating him as anything but an honored guest.

Of course, his pride bristled at being likened to a common beast, but the principles of the message were the same. Kagome had offered support and care to a potentially lethal demon that, had he been able to, would have probably disposed of her upon first waking.

But that realization wouldn't remove the scar of the wolf, nor the rash way the girl did things that concerned predators.

Grimacing down at her, he said with authority, "You will not administer aide to animals of such caliber in the future."

Eyebrows raising in incredibility, she let out a scoffing laugh, eyes mirroring her derision. "Excuse me? Since when do you dictate who I can and cannot help, Sesshoumaru?"

Frowning down at her forbiddingly, he bit out, "Since you came into my castle and under my care. If you managed to get yourself slain because of some misguided sense of compassion all of my efforts in keeping you alive would have been a waste of my time." He narrowed his eyes down at her, the girl clearly not impressed with his intimidation tactics as she glared defiantly at him. "And I hate wasting my time. It is very valuable."

Rolling her eyes expressively, she removed her hand from beneath the his to poke him in the chest, making sure to use her nail in an attempt to make him wince in discomfort.

It didn't work.

"Hey, I never asked you to look after me. I'm here to watch you, remember?"

"How very noble. I'm sure the assassins are now frightened enough to forgo committing any more acts of attempted murder against my person." His way of mocking her made her madder, until she was gritting her teeth.

Growling in frustration, she poked him again. If nothing else, it offered an outlet for her growing annoyance with him.

"Quit being so damn condescending, Sesshoumaru. Just accept my help gracefully instead of throwing in my face how much you don't need anyone when it is obvious you do."

Now it was his turn to scoff. "First of all, I need no one. They need me. Secondly, if you poke me one more time you are going to regret it."

Kagome, being caught up in the moment and not about to allow that challenge to pass, gave him a deadpan stare before deliberately poking him again.

"There. I assaulted your royal person. What are you going to do now, melt me?" she smirked up at him, completely unafraid of his glowering. "I seriously doubt you would want that mess in your bed and it would take weeks to get the smell out of your room."

Tightening his tail around her so she couldn't get away, he loomed over her, keeping the scowl between his brows while putting his face within inches of her own. He was satisfied to see her eyes had lost their loftiness to be replaced with wariness, but no fear. The long silver curtain of his hair spilled over his shoulder, pooling upon her shoulder and across her breast, the hand that had been on her scars now grasping her chin firmly.

Okay, so maybe she had gone a little far in provoking a dog demon in his own bed. But seriously, he had been asking for it. Besides, it wasn't like she had done anything terrible or insulting. He just needed to lighten up.

Courage bolstered by her inner thoughts, her expression became slightly bored, as though she could care less that he had a hold of her. She let her hands remain docile upon her stomach, a sign that she wasn't trying to stop him at all, didn't see him as a threat.

His amber eyes slowly traced her features, his voice low enough to seem that he was talking to himself more to her when he said, "Kami, but you are an aggravating human."

She grinned, pleased with his words. "Thanks, Sesshoumaru!" she chirped cheerfully, taking what he said as a compliment because she knew it would irk him.

Just as he opened his mouth to reply there was a knock upon the door, drawing his attention effectively away from the girl. Releasing her, he sat up in bed, letting the blanket drop to lay about his waist, unconcerned with his state of undress.

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief, secretly pleased with herself since in her mind she figured she had won that round. She must be getting better at sparring with him!

Yawning behind her hand, she kept herself from looking at the dog demon, occupying herself with snuggling under the blankets. Now that he wasn't right with her she felt cold.

He could tell by the scent that it was Akito, the kitsune obviously looking for his charge and wanting to know of her welfare.

"What is it, Akito?" He called, sounding as indifferent as usual.

"I apologize for disturbing you so early, My Lord. But it is time for the Lady's medication and I did not think it prudent to allow her to miss it." The ice youkai's voice carried easily through the door, reaching the occupants inside.  
Glancing down at the miko now covered in his blanket, he silently asked what she wanted to do.

Coughing a bit, she shrugged, before calling, "Thanks, Akito-kun. I'll take it now if you have it with you."

So she didn't plan on leaving? Interesting…..Sesshoumaru would have guessed that she would have been embarrassed to be seen in his bed in such an intimate setting. However, she was acting like it didn't bother her at all.

So be it then.

"Enter, Akito."

The kitsune's lithe form came through the door, shutting it quietly behind himself, a bottle of pills and water in his hand, the spear in the other. His pearl-blue eyes were more than shocked to see his master sitting up in bed, leaning back against the headboard as if nothing was out of the ordinary. Kagome was rubbing a hand over her eyes as she usually did in the mornings, clearing the sleep from them.

She had the blanket under her arms, allowing them to freedom. Smiling in greeting, she waved lazily. "Good morning, Aki-chan. How are you today?"

Striving for his customary calm façade, he approached the pair gracefully while answering. "I am fine, Lady. And you?" concern shown in his vibrant eyes, memories of last night flashing through his mind.

Her grin turned sheepish, a light blush appearing on her cheeks. "Oh much better! Sorry for ….uhh…for everything last night. I didn't mean to cry on you like that."

Sesshoumaru watched the interplay with his guard and the miko silently, picking up the close comradery they shared with one another by their speaking patterns.

Stopping at her side, Akito glanced first at his master before back to her, putting his burdens down on the table by the bed. He noticed the chair not too far away had her jacket draped over it under Lord Sesshoumaru's robe, her socks and shoes neatly put by the legs.

"It was no trouble at all, Lady. I was simply worried that you would make yourself ill again during the night."

Levering herself into a sitting position to mirror the Taiyoukai's, she told him, "I'm okay, Aki-chan. But thanks for caring!" There was real sincerity in her voice and gratitude in her eyes when they met his, brushing her braid over her shoulder carelessly as she did.

"Of course, Lady." He handed her the pill bottle first, patiently waiting for her to open the orangish-red container and shake the prescribed dosage out before closing it again. The then gave her the bottle of water, letting the medicine go back onto the table, intending to leave it there since he didn't know if she would be staying or not.

Slamming the pill to the back of her throat, Kagome took a big swallow of water, leaning her head back a little so that the large white tablet went down easier. Talk about horse pills….  
"Don't spill that on my bed," she heard Sesshoumaru say stoically from her side, making her roll her eyes at Akito.

Winking at the kitsune, she turned to the Taiyoukai, an innocent expression on her face as she brandished the plastic bottle. "But Sesshoumaru, I can't help it if I accidentally spill some!" to prove her point she acted like she might let some of the liquid trickle onto the white bedspread.

Intercepting it quickly, he took it from her hand, giving her an irritated glare as he had Akito take it and put it next to the pills.

Pouting, she grumbled, "You're no fun. I wasn't really going to spill any."

"Human, if I have learned nothing else from being forced to put up with you it is that what you intend and what happens are two vastly different things."

The arctic fox couldn't believe what he was seeing and hearing. It was a shock enough just to see them in bed together so casually, and quite another at being witness to the banter being passed between them. He couldn't recall the last time he had seen his master indulge in verbal arguments of this nature, totally without purpose and inconsequential. Kagome, for her part, was giving him back as good as she got, not intimidated at all to be the recipient to the dog demon's scathing wit.

"Well I'm sorry, but we can't all be perfect like you, Sesshoumaru," she bit out sarcastically, folding her arms across her chest.

"Of that I am well aware."

Throwing her hands up in defeat, she turned back to Akito, putting her back to the Taiyoukai, letting him know he was being ignored.

"So, Aki-chan, what---"

But before she could even finish what she was going to say there was a loud pounding on the door that made her freeze and the demons share a look.

"Sesshoumaru! I know you are in there and I want to know why Kagome is too!" Kouga's voice sounded harsh and angry, a thick line of tension underlining every word he spoke.

A frantic feeling invaded her senses, making her turn to regard the dog demon helplessly, her hands now clutching the blankets under her hands.

When it had been the fox youkai she hadn't thought twice about him seeing her and Sesshoumaru in the same bed together. After all, he had already spent the night in her room once, so she was sure the two guards knew about it and wouldn't be as surprised for her to be here this morning. Besides, Akito had delivered her here himself last night, so of course he would know why she was here.

Kouga, however, would not. And she doubted he would want to hear why she was.

Kami, how was she going to explain this one?!

* * * * * * * * * * * *


	37. Solitude

Kagome felt an instant wave of exhaustion settle over her at hearing Kouga's irrate voice, shoulders hunching as though a heavy burden had been placed on them.

Obligations to others, such as the wolf prince, had escaped the miko's notice for the brief hours spent with Sesshoumaru this morning. It came rushing back full force when she heard the other demon's demands, the less than patient banging on the door.

There went her brief respite from reality. Oh, she had known it wouldn't last forever, but that didn't make accepting its departure any less depressing. But she could not use the Taiyoukai as a shield against facing her own problems. That wouldn't be fair to him or anyone else.

Mouth flattening into a tense line, she looked over at the dog demon, searching his face one last time before she would leave his side. Kagome wanted to remember every aspect of her time spent here, next to him inside his bedroom. She had a feeling she would need to recall happier times for the upcoming days.

With forced cheerfulness, she said while getting out of bed, delicately untangling her legs from his silky tail, "Thanks, Sesshoumaru. I think I had better go out there and talk to Kouga before he breaks your nice door down."

Sesshoumaru took in the girl's strained features, her happiness from earlier vanishing as though it had never been.

Akito, irritation flashing in his icy eyes as the wolf youkai once more yelled for an explanation as to what was going on concerning 'his woman', moved back, allowing her ample room to quit the bed.

She took great care in smoothing the blankets back into place once she was up, running her palms over the soft material one last time so that it looked as though its inhabitant had never been there.

The Taiyoukai alighted from the bed as well, unconcerned with his state of near undress, coming around to pick up his silk robe and put it on. He was startled to feel the girl come up behind him, placing her hands on the soft fabric, helping it into place along his broad shoulders, even pulling his hair gently from beneath to lie in a river down his back.

"Calm down, Kouga-kun. I'll be right there!" she called, removing her hands to retrieve her own jacket, not looking at either demon inside the room as she quickly slid it on, focusing on getting her footwear on next.

The arctic fox had watched the intimate display with keen interest. His master was currently staring intently at the human's down bent head, some unreadable emotion flashing in his uncanny irises before it was veiled beneath the weight of his lids. Akito wondered if they knew how telling her gesture had been, how it told of how close the two had become within the short span of time they had associated with one another.

One good thing, though, was that with the miko's words the wolf had desisted in his ranting, settling for standing outside the door, mumbling loud enough for the youkai within to hear him clearly.

After Kagome was finished lacing her blue tennis shoes, she stood up straight, eyes hovering about the chest area of the dog demon still standing beside her before raising slowly to meet with his own.

Self consciously, she made sure her collar was firmly in place, the memory of his examination of her scars earlier causing her to want to hide them so that he would never see them again. Now that attention had been called to the marks, she was even more aware of their existence, no longer able to simply forget that her body would never be remotely normal looking again.

Definitely not a good thing for her self esteem. For the first time she understood why Sango would sometimes ask her if she thought the mark on the taijiya's back would be considered off-putting to any potential male suitors. Of course, she had known that her friend had only one man in mind, and seriously doubted if a monk with little moral values where the female body was concerned would think the exterminator any less attractive for something she had no control of creating in the first place.

It would seem she was to suffer the same affliction of doubting her own appeal to the opposite sex. Before, when she had put all her affection towards Inu Yasha, she had never worried about it. After all, he had more than his fair share of faults that one could argue were hard to overlook, and none of them as easy to define as a scar upon skin. His injuries ran much deeper and closer to home than that. But faced under the regard of Sesshoumaru, a being that exuded perfection, even with his very name, made her suddenly feel very unattractive.

Sesshoumaru followed the movement of her hands, both of which were nervously running along the lapels of her odd attire, her blue-grey eyes tinged in unease.

Why would she act uncomfortable now? The girl had been content to behave normally while in his bed, jesting with is guard and even trying to draw him into their light morning teasing. A venture that had failed, but the fact that she had tried meant there shouldn't be any lasting effects from the previous evening to make her look so downtrodden now.

He thought back over the events that happened previously, turning to give her the room she would need to get by him, which she did with undo haste, almost stepping on his foot as she sped by. Curling his tail into its customary place, the dog youkai recalled that it wasn't until Kouga had made an appearance that the miko had become melancholy, avoiding his gaze as much as possible, as though she couldn't stand the sight of him for some reason.

The more base of his nature snarled at the intrusion of the prince, the subsequent way it had effected Kagome into nervously skating around him. Except for that instant where she had helped him don his robe. He doubted if she had put any real thought behind it. Kagome, being as she was, would automatically help anyone that had trouble dressing or performing the more mundane tasks of making it through the day. However, it had meant something to him. He had made a point to remain as independent as he had been before losing his arm, determined that no other youkai or human would think him less strong because of his loss.

Yet, with her Sesshoumaru found that he never gave a thought that she would see him as weak or incapable if she helped him. Perhaps it was something he had gotten used to while recovering in her time era, all but depending on the miko's good humor to heal properly until he could function again on his own. It had been the first time in as long as he could remember that he had to actively rely on someone else to help him to walk, or even the simple task of eating.

Whatever the case, he was feeling great irritation at a certain wolf demon that was still grumbling behind his ornate door, the sound of his voice grating to the Taiyoukai's sensitive ears.

Tying the sash with practiced movements, he walked calmly to his guard, who was standing with the girl in front of the door, preparing to depart. He knew she planned on facing the wolf on her own, take whatever censor he might feel like spouting onto herself so that he wouldn't have to deal with it.

Hadn't he already told her once that it was looked down upon for a demon to hide behind a human woman?

"Kagome," he waited for the girl to look at him, her hands shoved inside her coat pockets. "Is there anything you wished to do this morning that is of pressing importance?"

She gazed at him uncomprehendingly a moment before realization dawned on her. He was actually offering her an out so that she would not have to deal with Kouga this morning. Grateful and feeling a tad guilty that she was going to accept his offer, she said after a second's consideration, "I think I'll take a bath this morning."

One silvery eyebrow arched, a side of his mouth quirking up a bit at her answer. "Indeed." Glancing to his personal guard, he instructed cooly, "Escort Kagome to the hot spring and make sure she is not disturbed."

Akito bowed, inwardly pleased that he wouldn't have to run referee between the miko and the wolf prince, who was surely going to be displeased with this news. "Of course, My Lord." Gesturing with his spear, he addressed the girl, who's expression was much less strained. "My Lady, if you would."

Grinning, she made sure to tell the Taiyoukai thank you one last time before opening the door to walk through it. Immediately, upon her exit, Kouga stood up from where he had been leaning against the wall beside the doorway, glowering first at the fox and then to the dog demon coming up behind them.

"Finally! What the hell is going on?!" He crossed his arms over his blue clad chest, his outfit the usual pants and haori, but in a bright cerulean today. Tapping clawed fingers on his forearms, emerald eyes flashing harshly, he asked more sharply, "Well?"

Not wishing for an argument to ensue, and silently thankful that Inu Yasha was apparently no where to be found, Kagome stepped up to him, waving her hands in a placating way while giving him a reassuring smile. "It's alright, Kouga-kun. Nothing is going on at all. There's no reason to be so upset."

Akito had come to stand at her shoulder, his eyes more glacial than usual as they stared indifferently at the fuming wolf prince. His master stayed in the doorway, seeing if the girl's words were enough to defuse the other youkai's temper.

From the way he reacted, the kitsune highly doubted it....

"Nothing to worry about?!" Kouga's fangs flashed from a brief snarl, one arm unwinding so that his hand could wave about expressively as he talked to her. "My woman was in his," at this point he pointed accusingly at the stoic Taiyoukai, "bedroom for what looks like all night long and from the scent of it, in his bed too! That is nothing to worry about?!"

Sighing, she rested resigned eyes on his furious features, watching the way he was containing the desire to growl. All those years spent with the hanyou had let her clue in to a few traits of demons, particularly those of canine descent. Whenever they were angry enough their more demonic qualities shot forward, which usually involved a lot of growling and bearing of fangs.

And how did one usually deal with an angered animal?

Grabbing onto the hand that was in danger of accidentally hitting something, she wrapped both her palms about it, feeling the tenseness underlining the tendons and muscles along his knuckles and joints. Staring deeply into his eyes to make sure he was paying close attention, Kagome spoke evenly and calmly.

"Kouga-kun, is all this noise and fuss really necessary? You know Sesshoumaru well enough to realize nothing untoward would have happened while I was with him," she rushed on when it looked like he was about to protest, the fingers in her hands flexing at the mention of the dog demon's name. "And, you also know me. Do you really think I am the kind of person you are insinuating?"

Regret flashed through his eyes, his other hand coming up to lay over the top of hers in his customary manner of greeting her whenever she was traveling the countryside. Anger draining from his handsome face, he spoke earnestly. "Kagome, you know I don't! It's just that I got worried when I found out you weren't in your room and were in Sesshoumaru's instead." Grasping her hands tighter, he tried to put as much feeling as he could in what he said next, eyes intent and shining down into hers. "You know that if something was bothering you last night you could have come to me. I wouldn't have minded in the least!"

'Oh boy, how to get out of this one,' she thought a bit frantically, swallowing convulsively while trying to think of a plausible reply that wasn't going to sound farfetched. Hell, even the truth would seem unrealistic, unless she wanted to go into another soul searching explanation of her talk with Kikyo, which she didn't. That was a conversation she wished to be restricted to the Taiyoukai and Akito, who had been there at the time.

"Umm....Kouga-kun..."she began helplessly, not knowing exactly what to say to him, the green eyes gazing with such emotion into hers forestalling any excuse she might offer. It wouldn't be fair to give platitudes in place of the truth. Even if he was overbearing where she was concerned, and often tried her patience with his possessively inconsistent manner, Kagome couldn't lie to him. "Kouga-kun, last night I wasn't really thinking straight at all. I got a little upset over something and Akito thought it best to let Sesshoumaru know, and since you are a visiting Lord here he didn't think it wise to just barge in on you while you were sleeping."

Not the entire truth, but it was close enough.

Sesshoumaru, meanwhile, quelled his demon's instincts that were pacing just beneath the surface, glaring with menace inwardly at the way the wolf prince touched the girl so easily, words laced with a personal claim that the dog demon could not negate leaving his mouth. Besides, acting anything other than normal would alert the prince's suspicions that his conduct towards the girl might have been anything less than proper last evening.

He deftly ignored the few kisses he had placed upon her skin, the close contact he'd held her throughout the waning of the moon until waking this morning.

At least the girl came up with a sufficient answer. For a moment, it looked like she might just stutter on, uttering Kami knew what in her panicked brain. But she had surprised him once again by telling the infatuated wolf the truth, or a watered down version of it as it were.

Kouga, now ignoring the other two demons as though they weren't there, studied Kagome's face closely, trying to discern if what she was saying was valid. Body losing the stiffness of before, he leaned closer to her a bit, bringing their hands to rest lightly upon his shirtfront. "You know I wouldn't have been inconvenienced. If something is making you upset or sad I want to know about it so I can try and fix it. Don't you believe that?"

A spike of guilt shot through her, the hurt look gracing his visage making her heart clench in protest. She hated seeing anyone unhappy, even loud mouthed wolf prince's with more pride than should be allowed.

"I believe you, Kouga-kun," her voice was gentle, the same emotion reflected in the orbs locked with his. "But last night.....I wasn't exactly thinking clearly, and if I had, I probably wouldn't have gotten so upset in the first place."

Akito spoke before Kouga could say anything, gaining himself a glare for his trouble from the wolf. "Lady, did you not say you wished to bathe this morning? Should we not get going?"

Glancing over her shoulder gratefully at the arctic kitsune, she untangled her hands from Kouga's, feeling the reluctance with which he used to let her go. "Thanks for reminding me, Akito-kun."

He nodded, waiting patiently for her to proceed down the hall before moving.

Kagome shot one last small grin at the prince, not daring to look at Sesshoumaru for fear that it would set off the wolf again. "I'll see you later, Kouga-kun. If you want, we can talk more then."

Reaching out, Kouga took up her braid with care, putting it over her shoulder so that it now lay down her back. "Okay, Kagome. Be careful and I hope you are feeling better."

Waving one hand, she stepped unobtrusively out of touching distance. "I feel fine, Kouga-kun. That medicine Sango gave me is really doing the trick to get rid of this cold, or whatever it is. Take care!" And with that, she began walking with long strides away from the other two demons, Akito trailing dutifully behind his charge, the pair soon stopping by her bedroom so she could retrieve whatever she would need.

Kouga watched her until she disappeared into her room before turning to the dog demon, the scowl back on his face. "I want to talk with you."

Sesshoumaru kept his features blank of any emotion, already having known the wolf prince would demand to speak with him when he had first heard him abusing his door this morning. Fixing him with an icy stare, he said frigidly, "You will wait until I have properly prepared for the day, Lord Kouga. Afterwards, I will speak with you then."

Accepting his answer with little enthusiasm, Kouga folded his arms over his chest. "Whatever. As long as it isn't hours from now."

"I believe I have better manners than to keep a guest waiting." The emphasis he put on that one word let Kouga know perfectly well how much of a guest the Taiyoukai actually saw him as. "Go to my study within an hour and I will be there."

"Fine." Emerald eyes glared narrowly into opaque amber for a few moments, before the prince dropped his own and walked away.

Frowning, the dog demon retreated back into his chambers, beginning his usual morning ritual of the day. The upcoming audience with the other youkai was just the start of all the things he had to accomplish today. For example, the mysterious way his letter had popped back up into existence, as though it had never left the confines of his desk. There was also all the papers to go over that Yoshin had brought with him, documents to be signed and letters to be read that had to do with all the other demons he had communication with. Lastly, there was the issue if Aion coming ever closer to his Lands. The youkai wasn't violating anything by residing outside of the Western Provinces, no matter how intricately his uncle danced upon the boundary line.

But still.....the dark specter of his uncle loomed with dangerous heaviness over the Taiyoukai, the pup inside quivering in fright at the memories it was tormented with, the threat Aion posed.

Yes, there was much to do today, but he had a feeling that none would be so tedious as talking with Kouga.

If Sesshoumaru didn't happen to like a certain human miko so damn much he wouldn't even bother. Yet, if that were the case then half the people that were now staying in his palace wouldn't be here either.

Life had been so much more peaceful before Kagome had found him at the bottom of the well. He seriously doubted it would ever be so again.......

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

She felt bad. Really, she did. Lying to Akito wasn't something Kagome wanted to do, but if getting her privacy meant doing it, then she would.

Giving him a false smile, she asked him to wait outside with Musashi and Teisa, saying she would like to spend some minutes lazing about in the warm water. The kitsune easily complied, the thought of spending extended periods of time inside the steamy hot spring not to his liking at all.

Assured that he was engrossed in talking with Musashi, the cougar youkai teasing the guard from the sounds of it, she hurried into the cavernous room where the large pool of water lay. During daylight hours sunshine poured in from the high windows near the roof, dappling the steaming water with shimmering rays of exuberance, dancing upon its surface and sending random patterns onto the walls of the structure.

Eyeing the pool longingly, she pushed away the desire to strip and soak for a while, reminding herself of her plan.

Lifting her chin with determination, she set her pack on the floor, opening the flap and digging out her change of clothes and everything else she would need. Shedding her sleepwear, she allowed herself a quick bath that took maybe five minutes, before she left the inviting liquid to dry off and get dressed. For once, she was without cramps today, something she was very grateful for, and even her throat's soreness had mellowed out to being almost non-existent. The cough was still there, as was her runny nose, but in any sickness those were usually the last two things to go before she was healthy again.

Combing out her wet hair, she got out her silver chopsticks, pulling the heavy mass atop her head and securing it tightly. Her scalp tingled with the action, the hair follicles stretching to accommodate the force of which the miko had used to make sure her hair would stay in place.

Usually her hair refused to be tamed, breaking rubber bands and coming loose from any braid or ponytail she put it in. She knew that the new hairstyle was only temporary at best, that as soon as she got outside in the breezy openness it would start unwinding itself, cascading messily about her shoulders.

Chewing at her lower lip in nervousness, she strained her ears to make sure that Akito was busy talking to the others, Musashi's laughter letting her knew that he was. Bolstering her courage, she left her belongings inside the room, making her way quietly to the back entrance that the kitsune had told her about so many days ago.

Kagome planned on 'slipping her leash' today and sneaking away to have a few moments to herself. The only way that was going to happen was if she tricked Akito into thinking she was in the hot spring. She would be back before he missed her, allotting herself a half hour so that he wouldn't become too suspicious and come looking for her.

Giving the room one last sweep of her blue-grey eyes, she opened the much smaller door with the same sakura pattern etched into its grainy surface, a blast of cool fresh air greeting her as soon as she moved the piece of wood.

Sunlight bathed over her, a happy sigh escaping her lips as she took in the sight of the grassy meadow spread out before her. It went on for quite a distance before coming up to the dark forest that lay around the entire palace.

Hunkering down into her red fleece pullover as a stray wind danced along her damp head, she began walking out into the inviting field, a few strands of her mane already coming loose, trailing about her face.

It felt so good to be out in the sunshine, even if the temperature wasn't as warm as she would have preferred. Since it was fast approaching the later Fall months, she knew these kind of days were going to become far and few between very soon. The leaves on the trees had already all but turned a deep brown, a few falling to the earth at the base of their homes.

Coming to a stop about the middle of the meadow, she looked all about her, making sure that there weren't any other youkai around or that Akito could see her. Off in the distance she could see the back of the hot spring, the huge building effectively blocking her from anyone that might come this way. She was far enough from the garden and the bridge to not be seen either, a small hill preventing the girl from even viewing the structure or the stream that ran beneath it.

Satisfied that she was, indeed, alone for the first time in what seemed like forever, Kagome kicked off her shoes, peeling the new socks from her feet to let the cool grass tickle her soles.

It most likely wasn't the smartest idea, her being sick and all, but she wanted to go barefoot outside just once more before doing so would be impossible because of the weather.

Clenching her toes into the springy vegetation, she took a few steps forward, smiling down at her feet, arms out to her sides as though she was walking a balance beam.

No one was around, so she could act as childishly as she wanted. Besides, with all the adult overtones and problems running about the castle the girl needed a reprieve from the serious.

As a few more strands of hair stubbornly refused to stay as they were, Kagome gave up trying to put any order to the wayward locks. Reaching up, she removed the shiny sticks, shivering a bit when the moistness of her hair invaded the thin covering on her back, shoving the hair utensils into her pants pocket.

Okay, so getting over a cold didn't involve walking around barefoot with wet hair blowing in the wind, but hey, she figured she could deal with it. She had enough medicine, after all, so it wasn't as if it would be life threatening, and she didn't plan on staying out much longer anyway.

Letting her arms fall to her sides, fingertips brushing the jean material covering her thighs, she firmly planted her feet on the ground. Kagome let her head fall back until she was gazing up at the azure sky, large puffy clouds sailing across their heavenly ocean.

The long curtain of her unbound hair swayed about the back of her thighs,a light breeze causing the tips to dance about before settling again.

She sighed, the sound becoming lost in the same breath of wind as Nature exhaled over her body, ruffling the fabric of the shirt she wore, molding it to her body one second, only to push it away the next.

The crisp scent of Fall filled the air, sharp and a little bitter as botanic organisms ended their lives, decomposing to become the fertilizer for the new.

A sound from behind drew the miko's attention, her luminous blue-grey eyes turning to serenely watch the approach of her guard.

A gentle smile tilted rosy lips, warmth entering the beautiful orbs sparkling into a pair of iceberg blue. Beckoning. Inviting. Encouraging the warrior to sit back and take pleasure at the simple occurrence of seasons changing.

There went her grand escape from reality. It looked like she had lingered out here much longer than she had planned, and been caught.

Kagome began to trek slowly towards the waiting kitsune, the youkai having stopped coming to her once she acknowledged his presence.

Smoothing a few tresses that flew into her face away, she trudged over thick grass, the springy stems offering a plush carpet beneath her feet.

The hem of her jeans was slightly stained green, the emerald blood blemishing the coarse material as it broke the fragile strands in their wake.

She frowned, annoyed that her clothing was now permanently stuck being marred, not having any type of stain-remover to take it away. Shrugging it aside, she looked up when she reached Akito, smiling softly at him.

"Hello, Akito-kun."

Cold pearl-blue eyes swept over her quickly, making sure she was well before he said in disapproval, "Lady, you know you're supposed to take someone with you while roaming about the castle."

The girl had the grace to look guilty, breaking eye contact after a few seconds to stare off to the side at the scenery. Sunlight danced over her raven hair, making the drying locks shine in undulating waves as another breeze rifled through them, the arctic fox's eyes drawn to their inky depths.

"I know. I'm sorry if I worried you, Akito-kun," regret shadowed her pretty features, her mouth edging downward in an unhappy grimace. She waved a hand through the air between them. "I just.....wanted to get away from it all. To think, you know?"

There was a sort of desperate pleading in the gaze that rested on him once more. A haunted quality that blanketed the happy sparkle that had been there moments before, but was now nothing more than a memory.

His stomach wrenched, a tightness around his heart making the arctic youkai feel as though someone had reached inside his chest to squeeze the organ.

The human in front of him was in such emotional turmoil and pain. No one ever fully realized it because of the sunny front she put on for the rest of the world. A ploy that had worked on him as well until he had gotten to know her better. Even her friends, the people closest to her, didn't notice that there was an internal wound that was refusing to heal. A wrong she had suffered which ate away at her from the inside, breaking her spirit one piece at a time, damaging her soul.

Some of that bleakness had mellowed whenever he had seen her with his master. The Taiyoukai having a balm-like effect on her frazzled nerves, a mediocre amount of comfort yielded by her time spent in his company, even if he didn't actively participate in making it so.

Although, judging by the way Lord Sesshoumaru was slowly dropping his icy demeanor around the girl it could only mean she was having some sort of effect on him as well.

"There is no need to apologize, Lady," he reassured, voice gentle with compassion. "I just don't want anything bad to happen to you." The hand on his spear tightened at the mere mention that harm might have come to her while she had been out on her own while he, obliviously, contended with Musashi's banter outside the hot spring.

A tremulous smile appeared at his words, and he was alarmed to see the crystal sheen of tears pooling in her eyes, making them even brighter.

"Neither do I, Kito-chan." She scrunched her eyes shut, taking a shuddering breath while willing the moisture from her lids.

Damn, but she hated being so emotional. It was probably due to her period. Hormones being out of wack always had a way of making her less than normal.

It took great effort, but she managed to dispel the moisture from her eyes.

As soon as she was certain she wasn't going to embarrass herself by crying like a baby, Kagome lifted her lids to stare at the fox, who was currently frowning down at her with concern.

Trying to play off her momentary lapse in self control, she smiled cheerfully while asking with false gaiety, "I've been wondering something, Kito-chan. Can you change into an actual fox like Sesshoumaru does a dog?"

There was still worry in his face when he answered her question, leaning upon the spear he held in a relaxed pose. "Yes, Lady. There are a number of youkai who have that ability, but none as large or impressive as Lord Sesshoumaru."

A picture of the Taiyoukai in his full demon form flashed into her mind. White silky fur, fangs dripping with sweet smelling poison, and his royal house markings smeared across his face, stark against his ivory pelt.

Akito was right. Sesshoumaru was a sight to behold when transformed, something a person could see only once and remember clearly for the rest of their lives. Inutaisho was said to be even more awe-inspiring than his son, a recollection of her first meeting with the dog demon entering her thoughts at the mention of his father's name. Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru had battled on their father's shoulder, the brothers fighting fiercely until the Tetsusaiga had severed the youkai's arm from his body.

She wondered if Inutaisho had been watching them from wherever he went after he perished, if the sight of his first born's blood being spilled upon his bones by the child gifted him from a female mate caused him any grief. He had crafted the swords in the hopes that it would prove to the siblings that they should unite, balance one another out. Instead, they were used in countless attempts to maim and kill one another, bring pain and not the protection they were meant for.

How sad it must have been, if the previous Taiyoukai of the West had been witness to that fight three years ago. He had left the powerful blade hidden within his own body, sealed away in the pupil of his hanyou child so that the demonic blood inside his half human frame could never awaken fully, tearing him apart with its potency.

A regular demon's power would have been hard enough for a half demon to handle, but the added strength of a Taiyoukai made it all but impossible for Inu Yasha to ever be able to support blood of that purity coursing through his frail veins. It would rip him apart from the inside out, take over his brain until nothing else existed but the need to kill, release the energy and destructive force that had been harnessed for decades without an outlet.

If their father had lived instead of died, would Inu Yasha have been able to accept himself more? Would Sesshoumaru still look upon him as a lesser being because of the circumstances of his birth? Did the current Taiyoukai forget so easily that their father's genes ran strongly through his system just as they did his own?

In any event, she continued to feel a sudden strong surge of sympathy for the deceased Lord of the West. To create implements you hoped would protect your children, draw them closer when you knew you wouldn't be there any more to watch over them, pieces of yourself molded into the very steal they were crafted from, spoke of deep love and affection. She couldn't imagine how painful it would be to see those same weapons used to harm one another, in a strange way, his own fangs being the ones to rend the two apart.

Realizing she had become lost in her own thoughts for a while, she started in surprise, blushing a light pink at Akito's inquisitive gaze.

Looking at him closely, she noticed the tail wrapped neatly about his trim waist, an idea taking root, gaining more appeal as she mulled it over.

A wicked glint lit her eyes as she sidled up closer to the now wary youkai, clasping onto one of his clawed hands between her own.

Swaying a little from side to side while keeping a hold on him, she pleaded sweetly, "Aki-chan, would you let me see what you like fully transformed?" She winked, adding playfully, "I bet you look really cute!"

Chuckling, he extracted his appendage, rolling his eyes expressively as he said, "How could I refuse such an earnest request? Of course, Lady."

He arched a navy eyebrow when Kagome clapped her hands and began dancing about, clearly excited over his answer. She looked like a kit that had been granted their first set of armor, impatient to don it and begin training.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, Akito-kun!" She surprised the youkai further when she hugged him briefly in gratitude before taking his spear from nerveless fingers.

The impromptu embrace had rattled him so badly that he almost wasn't aware of her now standing a bit away from him, waiting expectantly.

His weapon looked odd in her arms, the height of the thing towering far above her dark head. She'd wrapped both arms around the pole, hugging it to her body, the base sitting in the space between her feet, leaning a cheek upon the polished wood.

It was a sight that disconcerted the warrior, the deadly weapon of war almost defiling the miko's pure appearance. If ever there was a creature not meant to come in contact with such startling brutality, it was her.

The thought that she was touching something the arctic kitsune had bathed in both human and youkai blood countless times, disturbed him.

For the first time in his life, Akito was ashamed of some of the deeds he'd done in his past. Through years of protecting the heir to one of the most prosperous holdings in Japan there were many instances where the fox had killed, maimed, even going so far as to torture once, though he had no stomach for it.

Would the girl gaze at him with the same warmth if she knew what he'd impaled on the end of that deadly steel point? The begging and cries for mercy that had come from whoever was pinned at the tip, the merciless answer of the sharp blade being driven home with mortal accuracy?

He was amazed at how afraid of those answers he was.....

"Okay, Kito-chan! I'm ready!" She waved, smiling encouragingly, all the while cradling the tall weapon to her fragile frame clumsily.

Pushing down any lingering discomfort, the ice youkai steadied his breathing, concentrating on centering his youki.

White hot power heated the blood in his veins until it felt as though liquid fire was pulsing throughout his body, inflaming his senses to painful levels. Pearly alabaster began to bleed into his eyes, the icebergs irises vanishing, replaced with a roiling myriad of what looked like caged lightning.

His demonic aura rose quickly, an invisible wind swirling about his body violently, causing the clothes he wore to ripple wildly, silver bangs dancing erratically about his intense face.

Unraveling the length of his tail to lay behind him, Akito let go of the final restraint on his youkai blood, giving it full rein.

Kagome stared on in open-mouthed awe as she watched traces of celestial blue and silver wisps that resembled smoke begin to encircle the kitsune, enshrouding him in a hazy film. The colors clashed against one another, as though battling for supremacy , creating a cloud of strong jaki that she felt all too keenly. But just as fast as it had manifested, it receded, leaving a large fox in its wake.

In full youkai form Akito's back came up to her chest, his head easily twice the size of the miko's own.

Studying him closer, she estimated that he was actually around the same size as Kirara when the fire cat went into battle mode.

The color of his fur was a silvery-blue that shone brightly in the afternoon sun, the long strands of hair moving softly in the wind. Eyes tracing him from the tip of his tail, the girl slowly made her way to the ice youkai's face.

Once Kagome reached his furry countenance, she saw his eyes were watching her reaction closely, their iceberg hues easily recognizable as the kitsune guard's. It made her relieved, a tiny part of her having feared that he might show signs of incoherency and bloodlust like Inu Yasha always did whenever he went full demon.

Grinning, she walked over to him as best she could, the heavy spear hindering her progress until she was all but stumbling over the long pole. Who knew the damn thing was so heavy? He always carried it around like it weighed nothing, so she hadn't counted on it being so cumbersome.

Panting, a light red running high on her cheekbones from the exertion, she reached his side at last, gazing at him with joy and wonder.

Now that she was closer she could see a white intricate snowflake emblazoned on his forehead, razor-sharp edges blended with a beautiful design that, if it had been an actual piece of snow, one might try to capture it, even if it meant injury to oneself in the process. The tips of his tall ears were the silvery-white of his bangs as was the end of his tail, giving him a cute aspect she thought was utterly adorable.

Laying the weapon at their feet, Kagome rose and put her hands out towards his furry shoulder, transfixed with the way the wind turned the strands a multitude of colors she had never seen before.

Akito's sharp eyes followed her action, looking at her questioningly when the tips of her fingers stopped an inch from their target, hovering with uncertainty.

Giving the fox demon a shy big-eyed look, she fretted at her lower lip. "Can— can I pet you, Kito-chan?"

What could have been a smile, but looked more like a snarl in his current state, curled the fox's lips, his great head nodding.

Once granted permission, Kagome wasted no time in running her fingers through his silky pelt, luxuriating in the feel of soft fur caressing her skin.

Akito suppressed the sudden desire to wag his tail, sitting down, instead, so the miko could get to his shoulder easier, her soothing motions not ceasing in the least. Letting his tail trail behind him, the arctic kitsune patiently regarded how much enjoyment the girl took from what she was doing, totally engrossed in the repetitive task of stroking his scapula. Blue-grey eyes followed the path of her hands, a happy smile gracing her rosy lips, delight clear on her pretty features.

If she could be so content just by petting him then Akito would gladly change into his youkai form any time she wanted. Not to mention he reaped benefits of his own from the encounter. Her aura mixed with his at her initial touch, her benevolent feelings flowing into him. Comforting. Affectionate. Loving.

Kagome smoothed his springy fur one last time before pulling back with a sigh. Turning to face him directly, she offered the demon a grin.

"Thanks so much, Kito-chan." She indicated his body with one hand, her head leaning to the side while her other arm clasped about her waist. "Your demon form is beautiful, and I am honored that you gave me the chance to see it." Winking, she added, leaning forward to stage whisper, "And I told you you would be cute!"

Gentleness melted the cold clarity of his eyes, ears perking forward to attention at her words. Bowing his head to her, the guard let the miko know that it was he who felt humbled by her praise, graciously accepting her compliments.

Her face popping into his line of vision made him blink in surprise at seeing her now seated at his front paws, the largeness of them nearly the size of her kneecaps.

Not wishing to make her uncomfortable by towering over her, he carefully lay down, stretching out his front legs to the side of her.

Chuckling softly, she cast him another grin, glancing at him from beneath her lashes briefly, then concentrating on watching her fingers pluck blades of grass, letting them loose shortly afterwards.

Akito stared at her raven black down-bent head, long hair swinging over the shoulder closest to him, hiding her face from view while the scent of her hair products entered his nostrils.

In full demon form his senses were more in tune with everything, including his sense of smell. The vanilla/apples aroma she always gave off was stronger, a calming odor that infiltrated his brain, leaving a lazy contentment in its place.

A stray breeze blew over them, the cool temperature of it making her shiver in response, bringing his attention back to the fact that her hair wasn't completely dry, nor was their any protection on her feet.

Coughing into one fisted hand, she jumped in surprise when a large warm body circled around her, driving the momentary chill away.

The wet coldness of a snout nudged her shoulder gently, a silent request for the girl to look at him. As soon as Kagome did he draped the heavy weight of his silken tail over her lap, covering her jean clad legs completely.

Smiling in gratitude, she shifted about until her back was supported against his side, her neck settled upon his wide spine, pulling her long hair free to trail over his other side. She could feel his chest move as he breathed, the gentle motion rocking her back and forth, the strong beat of his heart thumping lightly near her shoulder. Keeping her knees bent so they remained underneath her make-shift blanket, she sniffled, eyes closing to half-mast as she began to get warm.

The kitsune's own eyes narrowed languidly, happy to be where he was and that the tormented quality in her eyes had dimmed considerably.

Placing her hands on his tail, she began threading her fingers through his pelt, separating the strands slowly, her palms enjoying the feel of it. Staring out with unseeing eyes to the meadow, Kagome began thinking back over the past two days.

The usual pang of sadness stabbed her heart, but somehow it didn't seem as damaging as it had before. She could now console herself that just because the hanyou she had loved didn't want her did not mean other males thought the same.

Kouga, for instance, steadfastly proclaimed to whoever would listen that she would one day be his mate. But, despite the grand speeches of affection, she seriously doubted if he meant a tenth of what he said. Wolves were just like that. Rough around the edges, wild, untamable with freedom being their idea of heaven. No wonder the prince liked having the shikon shards imbedded in his flesh. It let him run so fast that no one could capture him, hold him, keep him from going wherever he wished. She knew that wolves mated once for life, but Kagome didn't think that life partner would end up being her.

There were just too many differences between them to ever incite anything more than friendship on her part. And he hardly knew her well enough to say he loved her for who she was, not what she was. With a tinge of bitterness, she acknowledged that almost any female would do for the wolf prince since he didn't take the time to get to know a girl before claiming them. Not to mention he had Ayame. A youkai that the miko believed would be a good match for the Lord of the North if he would but stop to think on it.

But that wasn't Kouga's style. Wolves didn't think things through, they followed their instincts, not their minds. It is what kept them alive, allowed them to remain the dominant species in a harsh land.

So yes, he might find her attractive in some ways, but on a more intimate level, a spiritual all knowing one, he didn't know her in the slightest.

Hojo had been a possibility at one time, but after spending time with demons the poor human boy could never compete. He had seemed so boring and staid after hours of dealing with Inu Yasha's temperamental nature, the boy offering little entertainment or desire to spend in his company after she came home from the feudal era. At least she had salvaged that relationship enough to remain good friends with him.

Other than those two she couldn't think of any others. Miroku, though he wouldn't admit it, was set on Sango and Shippo was nothing but a child. The Taisho brothers she didn't even bother considering. One had clearly told her he didn't want her by taking his former lover as his mate and the other.....well there was no possible way that would ever be anything but tentative friendship.

Sesshoumaru may keep her by his side, allow her the run of his castle, even put his personal guard at her disposal, but she knew that when the day came for her to leave he wouldn't offer any protest.

And where would she go from there? The shikon shards still needed to be collected, so she supposed that would be her top priority, but what about after then? There was no college for her to go back to, and who knew how much longer this battle with Naraku would go on, so it wasn't like she could just enroll tomorrow and start attending classes to obtain a career. So while she was stuck here, fulfilling an obligation that had begun to wear upon her in the last two months heavily, her family would be growing, her brother graduating both highschool and college before finding someone and starting a family of his own. Her mother would age gracefully, as she did everything else, her grandpa would grow old and die, leaving his legacy of non-working spells and ancient tales for no one but whoever had heard them last to recite to future generations of Higurashi's. Which would probably be Souta since Kagome was in feudal Japan so much.

Her heart was bruised enough to shy away from entering into another love affair anytime soon, frightened to put that much faith and trust into another person after being betrayed so badly. Not that Inu Yasha and her had been an official couple, but he could have taken greater care in not leading her on for three years. Maybe then the let down wouldn't have been so hard.

Shifting about, she pulled the tail tighter against herself, snuggling further into Akito's receptive warm body. The kitsune curled about her more, almost resembling a cat, his head now close to her own as he watched her intently.

Shaking free of her less than pleasant ponderings, Kagome turned her head without lifting it from its resting place, the proximity of the ice youkai's snout causing her to reach up and gently position it lower.

After having deadly fangs near her throat before it made her uneasy to have them so again, even if deep down she knew the guard would never harm her. Now that his eyes were fully visible, she moved her hand from the top of his snout to where his snowflake marking lay, rubbing it firmly in a circular motion.

Akito's eyes slid closed in bliss, his tail bringing her closer to him as he lowered his skull to her, offering her easier access. Chuckling, she scratched behind his ears, earning a soft growl of thanks for her troubles.

"Like that, do you?" she asked, smiling indulgently while continuing her ministrations. The moist warmth of his breath blew hotly on her abdomen, his nose nearly touching the red fleece over the area.

Closing her own orbs, she said softly, "You know, I wish I could stay like this for a long time."

Ears perking forward, he let his lids squint open until he could just make out the crimson of her shirt, keeping still so she would continue to talk. Perhaps if she was given the chance to discuss what bothered her then maybe the miko wouldn't be as sad any more.

"There is just so much going on, what with Inu Yasha, the assassins after Sesshoumaru and all. I — I guess the strain has begun to wear at me a little." The hand in his tail clenched, no longer caressive, but now tense with agitation. Silence stretched between them, only broken by the swish of wind blowing through grass, the rustle of leaves shaking upon their perches in the trees.

He thought, with some disappointment, that she wouldn't say anything more, but then she went on, her voice subdued and hushed. "Last night I made a total fool of myself. Crying like a baby.....how embarrassing. I'm sorry you had to deal with that, Kito-chan."

A low whimper left his throat, his nose nuzzling forward against her stomach in a comforting gesture, trying to convey that he disagreed with her.

Patting his forehead a couple times before going back to her previous petting, she replied, "Thanks, then, for not being annoyed by it, Kito-chan. Lately, I have this silly habit of worrying how you will react when I should know better by now. You're a good friend." Reaching up with her other hand, she hugged his head to her, lifting it slightly so that his muzzle was near her shoulder.

Another deep growl left his chest, rumbling upon her skin, the velvet stroke of his tongue running along her cheek as she pulled away. Giggling, she wiped the side of her face with the back of her hand, giving him a mock-outraged look. "Why, Akito-kun! Did you just kiss me?!"

Lowering his brows as best he could, he offered a snort at her words, not taking the bait at all.

Laughing quietly, she grabbed the sides of his face with both hands, ruffling the fur there with her fingers. "It's okay, Kito-chan. I won't tell if you won't!"

Rolling his eyes, the kitsune playfully nipped at her shirt cuff, taking the material up in his sharp teeth and tugging.

"Hey! Don't kill my favorite shirt!" She said indignantly, releasing his face to clasp onto her own forearm, pulling back as best she could. He gave her a doubtful look while keeping a hold of her sleeve. Sighing, Kagome let her hand slip fully out of the sleeve until there was nothing but fabric in the piece of cloth he held. "Okay, so maybe it isn't my favorite shirt.....but it did cost a lot of money!" Tapping the top of his snout for emphasis, she added, "Besides, what would people think if we came back to the castle with my shirt messed up and grass stains on my jeans?"

His mouth fell open in shock, the miko wasting no time in putting her arm back through it. Had she just insinuated what he thought she had?

The girl was completely innocent to what was running through his mind, too busy inspecting her cuff closely to see if he had punctured it.

Satisfied that it was whole, she shook a finger in his face, nearly making him go cross eyed as he followed it. "You're lucky my shirt is alright. I might have had to do something to you otherwise."

Instead of being alarmed at her threat, he found himself intrigued. Do something, huh? What could she possibly do?

Taking in his interested look, she waved a hand between them. "Oh, it would be something horrible, I promise you. So don't go thinking I would have let you off easy."

Again he rotated his eyes in their sockets, unimpressed with her attempts to bully anyone.

Throwing her hands up in defeat, she crossed her arms over her chest, pouting. "I give up! None of you demons ever take me seriously. Especially not Sesshoumaru," she muttered lowly, worrying at her bottom lip.

Swatting her in the face with the tip of his tail got her to quit the abuse to the poor piece of flesh, her hand coming up to brush at her mouth. "Ugh! Kito-chan! Now I have fur on my face!" Swiping at the strands of hair, she finally brushed away the last of it, giving him a glare. "What was that for?"

He shrugged, turning his head to look out into space, as though she no longer interested him. When she bopped him upside the back of his head, he swung back to regard her incredulously. The smack hadn't hurt at all, but it did surprise him.

He had never pegged her for the violent type....

"Ha! Now you aren't ignoring me," she exclaimed with a triumphant grin, quite pleased that she had his attention again.

He gave her a look that said 'obviously', but otherwise remained as he was, happy that she was laughing and enjoying herself. It had been too long since he had seen her express this kind of behavior.

Subsiding quietly, the girl lay docilely upon him, once more occupying herself with finger-combing the fur on his tail. "I'm glad I got the chance to know you, Kito-chan. Whenever it comes time for me to leave, I know I'll never forget you."

He rebelled at the idea of her leaving the palace, the close ties he had with her crying out in protest at the thought. A picture of his master and her lying together this morning, the companionable way they interacted with one another, flashed into his mind, calming his rioting emotions.

Akito had a feeling that Lord Sesshoumaru wouldn't be relinquishing this human any time soon. Too much had passed between them. Too many instances of closeness, intimacy of the soul rather than the body.

It assuaged his fears, the arctic youkai no longer worried that they would be losing her in the near future.

Nudging her slightly to let her know he felt the same way, he listened intently to what else she said.

"Believe it or not, I think I am actually going to miss Sesshoumaru too." A secret smile tilted her lips, her eyes faraway as she relived some of her memories with the Taiyoukai in them. "Of course, he is arrogant to a fault, and that whole 'I'm better than anyone' persona can get old. But......I think that beneath all that ice there is a guy well worth knowing."

What she had said made the youkai even more certain that something lasting was building between his master and the miko. Something that neither one of them seemed to be aware of, but was ensnaring them tightly together just the same.

Kagome felt tired and relaxed now, after playing a bit with Akito and getting warm, letting the sunlight bathe her face while the kitsune's body did the rest. She really hadn't gotten that many hours of sleep last night, and now, yawning loudly behind one hand, she was beginning to feel the effects of it.

Closing her eyes slowly, she moved her head to rest her cheek upon his back, facing towards him. He rested his head on her lap over her hands, his ear pressed against her heartbeat while the other remained attuned to their surroundings, keeping his eyes open and watchful.

The evening of her breathing let him know she was almost asleep, her lungs sounding much better today than they had for a while. Akito thought she had slipped into slumber when she suddenly mumbled, the words slurred from lack of consciousness, "I just wish he thought of me in the same way."

Pearl-blue eyes widened a fraction, his head coming up to study the now sleeping miko closely. As before, he wondered if she knew how telling her words, her actions were concerning the Taiyoukai.

He knew she was nursing a heartache from his master's brother. Last night had confirmed any suspicions he might have had on that score. But the ice demon also questioned if the girl understood how close she was becoming to Lord Sesshoumaru.

A noise to his left caught his attention, made his ear turn towards it just before his head did. The scent upon the air was familiar to him, as was the figure that stood a few feet away from them, watching the two with interest.

It was a most unwelcome intrusion.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *


	38. Uninvited

Inu Yasha stalked down the hallways of his ancestral home, an irrate kit gnawing on his ear in between yelling in his face as he perched upon his shoulder. Wincing as Shippo hit a high note in his tirade, the hanyou grit his teeth, growling in his throat while reaching up and grabbing the little youkai by his fluffy tail.

Stopping in the middle of the hall, he brought the now squirming kit up to nose level, glaring darkly into his glowering green eyes.

"That's enough, brat. For the last time, I don't know where Kagome is and I already told you I would go over right now and ask Sesshoumaru where she might have went." The half demon's voice was gravelly, as tense as the knuckles that gripped the coarse fabric of Shippo's vest.

Folding tiny arms over his chest, the kit said, "Well, you're going too slow! Who knows what might have happened to her, and all you want to do is amble around like nothing is wrong!"

Rolling gold eyes, Inu Yasha dropped him unceremoniously at his feet, ignoring the squawk of indignation that came soon afterwards, stepping over the child as if he wasn't there to continue his trek to his brother's study.

One white ear rotated backwards, listening to the patter of small feet, denoting that the kit was following, grumbling loudly the whole way.

In the early predawn hours of the day, Inu Yasha had left his quarters in the royal wing to join Kikyo in the palace gardens located at the rear of the main house. She had requested the meeting last night, a note having been waiting for him upon his return to his chambers after quitting the discussion with Sesshoumaru.

Of course, he couldn't refuse, and really, he didn't want to. He had made his choice and wouldn't keep looking back in regret, no matter how much his heart might long to do so whenever he gazed into Kagome's blue-grey eyes.

The worst was whenever he caught a glimpse of the emotional pain he had poured upon the girl from the future. Those timeless instances when the light in her eyes would dim to a flat metal color, the exuberance that usually surrounded her becoming subdued and hard to see under the dark cloud of depression that clung to her now.

But that was no longer his problem. He had given up any rights to console, offer comfort to the girl when he had chosen Kikyo. No one could convince him that his decision wasn't the correct one, and in time, he hoped that the miko would see it that way as well.

While with the undead priestess, surrounded by the brightly colored bushes dotted with their flowers, Nature's last great tapestry before everything turned bleak and grey, they had talked of their future. Little things that they had visited before Naraku became a reality that had haunted their existence so many years ago.

He no longer had the desire to become a human male, but nor, could he outright say, that he wanted the power of a full demon later. Perhaps that would change by the time the shikon jewel had become whole once more. Who was to say what would happen whenever Naraku was finally defeated. So what they settled for making plans of were where they wished to live, build a home and such.

There was no possibility of children, but that was alright. He also knew that Kikyo would not live nearly to his lifespan, which he also accepted readily. When the day did finally arrive that he would lose her forever he would be sad, forlorn and a little lost now that there was no way for him to ever see the woman again. However, the demon blood coursing through his veins was not entirely a curse. If he was lucky, and used wit to survive the long years, he might make it to see Kagome in her era naturally instead of hopping through the well to do so.

Just because he was a hanyou did not mean he could not live as long as a demon. True, those beings were immortal and survived the passage of time unless killed, but the Taiyoukai heritage flowing strongly within him would be more than enough to sustain him 500 years or more with little to no change in his physical appearance happening.

After a few hours of watching the sun rise and getting to know one another again, Kikyo had excused herself, saying she was tired and would like to rest since she had not gotten much sleep the night before. He hadn't inquired as to why since the look in her eyes had plainly said no response would have been forthcoming any way. That was just how the priestess was. You would learn things you wanted to know when she deemed it appropriate, and not a moment before.

Shortly after leaving her side, Inu Yasha had come upon a frantic Shippo, the kit immediately bouncing up onto his shoulder, shouting demands that concerned the whereabouts of a certain miko from the future.

Even though the hanyou might not have shown it outwardly, he was a little worried with the girl's apparent absence from her bedroom. Shouldn't she still be about at this hour? But with her guard even missing it meant that she was already out and about in the castle, Kami knew where getting into some kind of trouble no doubt.

But that didn't dispel the lingering doubts, the kernel of fear that prickled at his senses, made his shoulders stiffen at the thought that Kagome might be in danger and he wasn't there to protect her. Old habits die hard, and after years of being her main line of defense the half demon was having trouble relinquishing the job to someone else.

He knew Akito well. The entire kitsune's family in fact were well known and respected throughout the Taisho holdings because of their loyal service and great skill in battle. Being promoted to the personal guards of the Western Lands heirs was a very great honor, and more than one clan had vied for the position. There were more important families with larger titles, more aristocratic blood traveling through their bodies that had participated in the competition to be the Taisho bodyguards, but none had stood a chance against the arctic foxes who had come from far away.

The blue and silver coloring had been their first notable feature that had made more than one youkai raise a brow, eyes that displayed such fantastic colors only ever heard of but never seen before save for those of the phoenixes that dwelled in Japan. Like the land from which the foxes originated from, they swept over their opponents like the icy breathe of death itself, precise and sharp as a shard of ice molded naturally into a deadly weapon.

It had all been recorded in vast tombs, leather-bound novels with yellow pages and ancient writing that told of what had taken place before his birth, painstaking pictures depicting fierce battles and how delicate mortality really was. He remembered being a child, spending hours in the large library, sprawled out at his father's feet on the tatami covered floor, reverently turning the brittle pages of the books that had been in their family forever.  
Inu Yasha hadn't fully understood the writing then, his lessons having still been in full force to learn such a skill, but the pictures had been enough to explain what the letters beside them said. One of his favorite sections had been that where demons in their full form had been drawn and colored in. The dark green scales of a mighty dragon, jaws gaping open with malice shining in its amethyst eyes while a blue-silver fox faced it bravely, icy orbs trained upon its opponent with cold calculation.

How many times had he asked his father to tell him about the events for which that portion of the book had been created? The smiling indulgence of the amber eyes gazing into the upturned face of his hanyou son, the tolerant manner in which he explained the same things over and over just to see the excited gleam in the orbs that were a lighter version of his own?

Shaking his head to free himself from the bittersweet memories, he turned the corner that led towards his half brother's study, a small body barreling into his legs and stomach, causing him to pull up short.

Glancing down in annoyance he was met with a pair of warm brown eyes, a toothy grin in a gamine face.

"Sorry about that! Please forgive me." The little girl bowed deeply in apology, the smile not leaving her expressive features.

Looking her over quickly, he recalled having seen the little girl traveling with Sesshoumaru, the black hair on her head now reaching down to the middle of her back, her red and gold kimono more ornate than the ones he had seen her in before.

She was studying his face with curiosity, putting her hands behind her back and shifting from foot to foot as she waited for his reply.

Folding his arms over his chest, he said gruffly, "Keh. Just watch where you're going next time."

Shippo drew alongside the hanyou, giving the other child a once over. "What's your name?"

Smiling brightly, she chirped, "My name's Rin. What's yours?"

Puffing up with importance, the kit answered in his most mature voice, "I'm Shippo, and this," he jerked his thumb to the half demon, "is Inu Yasha."

Interest sparked in the eyes she trained back on Shippo's companion. "Are you Sesshoumaru-sama's brother?"

"Half," he replied, fingertips drumming on his forearms.

She put a finger to her chin as though in deep thought, a frown of concentration taking up residence on her forehead. "Then that means you are the friend to the nice lady now staying here, right?"

Assuming that the 'nice lady' Rin was talking about was Kagome, Inu Yasha said, "Yeah, that would be me."

"We're going to find her right now." Shippo added in, stepping forward a bit. "You wouldn't happen to know where she might be, would you?"

Shaking her head, a little sad that she didn't, she told him, "No. I wish I did though." She was quiet a moment then all at once, a grin lit her face. Grabbing onto the kit's hand, she began pulling him down the hall behind her. "But I bet Sesshoumaru-sama will! Jaken-sama says he knows everything."

Rolling his gold eyes, the hanyou trailed after the children, glad that at least the fox was occupied with the human rather than ranting at how inept he was. It really had been getting on his nerves....

They heard raised voices long before the little entourage came to the door of Sesshoumaru's study.

Inu Yasha's ears flicked forward, picking up Kouga's sharp tones accompanied with that of his brother's more calm ones.

What the hell was going on now?

Rin skipped happily up to the door, completely unaware that there was verbal abuse spewing from the prince's mouth,a few choice words best not heard by a child liberally sprinkled amongst his dialogue.

The little girl didn't notice the worried look in her new friend's green gaze, nor the the now tense set to the other person in their group who was frowning darkly. Not even bothering to knock, she opened the door with a 'snap' the smile on her face obstructing her sight a bit, making her trip over the threshold.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" She dragged the slightly resisting form of Shippo behind her, not seeing Kouga at first, the wolf now silent, staring at the new arrivals in surprise.

The Taiyoukai glanced at his ward, amber eyes flat and emotionless, unnerving the kit she had a hold of. "Rin, what have I told you about entering a room without knocking?"

A light blush blanketed her freckled cheeks, embarrassment spreading across her expressive features as she released Shippo to bow at the dog demon. "Sorry, Sesshoumaru-sama. I will remember next time."

The dog demon, fully conscious to the fact that the girl would, indeed, forget all about what he had said and barge in again, glanced behind her to his brother. "Is there something you needed that couldn't wait?"

Kouga, no longer in his momentary stupor, whirled back to face the seated youkai behind his desk, pointing an accusing finger at him. "I'm not finished with this discussion yet."

Amber eyes moved to coldly assess the fuming demon, his brown tail all but bristling behind his lithe form, emerald eyes flashing. "Indeed. However, if we are to continue this....discussion...I need to handle this new problem first."

Rin had frozen at the first sound of the prince's voice, the inner fear she could never shake of all wolves instantly taking her over. She was still in a bowing position, brown eyes impossibly large in her small face, breathing a little choppy. Even though Kouga had helped them in the past, even saved her life once, she would never be able to totally get over the fact that it was his wolves that had taken her life, and if not for Lord Sesshoumaru she would have remained in that cold dark place. Alone.

The smell of her fear transmitted to the demons of the room, the acrid scent making the kit behind her wrinkle his nose a little as he bolstered his courage to step up to her side. Giving the Taiyoukai a cautious glance, he placed a hand on her back, asking with concern, "Are you okay, Rin?"

She didn't answer, the little girl completely unresponsive as she became lost in old memories. The terror of running as fast as she could, the aching in her legs as she strove forward, intent on reaching Sesshoumaru. The despair when she had stumbled, fell to the hard ground. Her last sight that of large white fangs in massive jaws bearing down on her, warm breath fanning over her skin seconds before the pain began.

Inu Yasha moved fully into the room, staring down in confusion at the child, arms hanging at his sides.

Why was she so scared? As far as he knew she worshiped the ground his brother walked on, just like Jaken did. What could possibly cause this sort of reaction when the object of her admiration sat a few feet away?

The wolf prince sighed, regret lining his face deeply, reflecting in the stare he settled on the unmoving human. He knew there was no way she would ever understand what had happened back then. That it was before he met Kagome, decided not to allow his pack to feed on human flesh any more. Children had a way of remembering trauma in stark clarity, only picking out the more significant details without seeing the whole picture.

Shifting uncomfortably, he eyed her in indecision, silently wondering what he should do. He didn't want her to be scared of him like that, but what could he do?

Sesshoumaru watched Rin a moment in silence, glancing beneath his silvery lashes to the prince who was showing emotions of compassion, clearly feeling guilty. Speaking with cool authority, he called, "Rin." He waited for her to glance up at him through her bangs. "Come here please."

She straightened with jerky movements, Shippo's hand falling away unnoticed as she began walking slowly towards him, checking every once in a while to make sure Kouga hadn't moved.

Inu Yasha watched everything with a deep frown. It looked like she was terrified of Kouga, but for the life of him he couldn't understand why. The damn mangy wolf may be an annoyance, a bastard that didn't know when to shut up and take a hint, but he wasn't a murderer of children.

When she got to the Taiyoukai, she stared into his amber eyes, shoulders trembling a bit. Regarding her calmly, he reached up to take her small chin between three fingers, holding her stare, transmitting as much calm as he could into the simple touch.

"You wanted to ask me something." It was a statement, not a question.

Slowly, her breathing slowed to normal, the pupils no longer pinpricks, going back to their normal ebony depths. Seeing her guardian, feeling his strong touch on her skin made her feel better, reassured her that nothing bad would ever happen to her while she was with him.  
"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama." Her voice was a whisper, but at least it wasn't shaking in fear.

Arching a silvery eyebrow, he waited for her to continue, keeping his fingertips as they were, careful not to brush her delicate skin with his claws.

Shippo scampered over to the hanyou, climbing up his body with speed to rest once more on his broad shoulder. The tense atmosphere wasn't to his liking at all, and he felt safer being close to the brash half demon.

"Do you know where the nice lady is?"

Sesshoumaru's face went blank, his fingers leaving their post to settle on the desk top over a pile of letters. He looked over to his half brother, the sibling shrugging while shaking his head.

Apparently the miko was the cause of every calamity that arose in his household since her arrival, whether it be from his charge forgetting her manners, his brother asking after her whereabouts as though the guard he put with her wasn't sufficient enough, and the wolf prince spouting threats and accusations for the last half hour.

Was she really worth all this aggravation?

"Kagome is at the hot spring, bathing." He focused his attention back onto the little girl, a small smile tilting her lips.

She looked over to Shippo, saying in delight, "I told you Sesshoumaru-sama would know. He knows everything!"

Kouga scoffed, but otherwise kept quiet, rolling his eyes while folding his arms over his chest.

Pretending not to hear the other youkai, Sesshoumaru said, "Not everything, Rin. Only a fool claims to having knowledge of all."

She frowned over at him, concentrating on remembering what he had said. It sounded like wise words to her, and Jaken was always yelling at her to store those types of things away so she could use them later. For what, she had no idea. But since it seemed important she would try.

Inu Yasha spoke for the first time, making Sesshoumaru look over to him. "How long ago was that?"

The dog demon quickly evaluated the time that had elapsed since she had left his side that morning. "Close to an hour and a half."

Gold eyes widened incredulously. "What?! It doesn't take almost two hours to bathe!"

Giving him an impassive stare, the Taiyoukai replied, "Then she is probably back at her rooms already. Have you tried checking there?" His tone was condescending at the last part, digging at his sibling's nerves, causing him to growl.

"Yes. I'm not an idiot, Sesshoumaru. I already looked and she wasn't there."

Kouga came closer to their group, a scowl of his own on his face, forking his dark eyebrows together in a V. "Are you saying you lost my woman?"  
Rin glanced around at all of the unhappy faces, suppressing the urge to cringe when she passed quickly over the wolf youkai's countenance. Coming to a halt at her guardian's face, she asked in puzzlement, "There's a lady lost in the castle, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Sighing in a bid for patience, he answered the child in his usual icy voice. "He means Kagome, Rin."

"Keh. That is a matter of opinion," Inu Yasha muttered with scorn.

The wolf youkai turned a hot glare on him, asking loudly, "What did you say, puppy? I don't remember you having any room to talk where Kagome is concerned. I wasn't the one who ran off with someone else after leading someone on for years!"

Growling, the hanyou faced his opponent fully, cracking his knuckles. "Shut the hell up, you damn wolf! Quit talking about stuff you know absolutely nothing about!"

'And so it begins,' Sesshoumaru thought wearily, the thrumming at his temples now commonplace whenever the other males came into contact with one another.

Honestly, couldn't they function properly without the desire to yell and cause chaos?

Rin was watching everything with wide eyes, edging closer to the Taiyoukai until she was holding onto his pant's leg, peaking out to watch what was going on.

The kit was still clinging for dear life to the dog demon's sibling, fright clear in his large green eyes. Standing with care, not wishing to jostle Rin, who was firmly latched onto his thigh, Sesshoumaru interjected, "If you both don't desist in this constant bickering I am going to treat you like the embarrassing display of youkai you are and have you evicted from my palace immediately."

The two angry males stilled, continuing to glare threateningly at one another, now silent.

Shippo watched the dog demon with wide eyes, a little scared at how serious he sounded. He would never understand how Rin could be next to the youkai so casually, going so far as to wrap a slim arm about his knee, rest her face against him.

"My patience in dealing with this matter has run dry. For a Lord to behave so badly not only reflects poorly on his self, but also his ancestors." Kouga slouched, backing away from the hanyou, head lowered in shame at the truth of the other demon's words.

Satisfied that at least one part of the arguing duo was properly cowed, he then focused on Inu Yasha. "And you, Inu Yasha. Your offence is worse because not only do I bear the bane of sharing a relation to you, but also dealing with the dishonor you place on Father by acting as you do."

White ears flattening to his skull, the hanyou glared at him, lips tightening into a thin line, hands clenching into fists. There was a trace of hurt in his eyes, a flash of the child he had once been, trailing after his older brother's tall figure, wanting so badly to emulate the youkai. It was an old wound, one acquired when he was a pup, just learning how differently a full demon and a hanyou viewed one another.

"I don't have to take this shit from you, Sesshoumaru," he growled, turning away to stalk from the room, back stiff.

Sesshoumaru's next words reached him, causing him to stop in the doorway, back to the occupants inside as the kit turned an earnest expression to the stoic dog demon. "If she is not bathing and not in her room I have no idea where the girl could be. Akito is with her so there is no need to worry for her safety here."

He said it more for the children's benefit than for Kouga and Inu Yasha, both of which knew that Kagome was not as secure inside the palace as she could be, considering the circumstances.

Turning his head in profile, Inu Yasha said as evenly as possible, "Whatever. The brat wants to see her so I'm going to go find her." After he said that he quit the room, leaving a contemplative Kouga and Taiyoukai behind.

Rin glanced up at her guardian, tugging at his pant's leg to get his attention. "Sesshoumaru-sama, can I go look for the nice lady too? With Shippo?"

Nodding, he patted her on the head, her exuberant smile and brief hug to his person causing a warmth to settle in his chest. Waving, she bounded out of the room, running gracelessly after the hanyou and kit, socked feet slipping on the polished boards a few times.

Once she was gone, he sat back down behind his desk, carefully moving a letter to cover the missive from his uncle, not wishing for the wolf prince to see it and start asking awkward questions. Rough youkai such as the one currently closing the door weren't known for their tact.

When Kouga came back, now much calmer than he was before, he studied Sesshoumaru closely, head tilted a bit in consideration, long black hair swaying with the movement. After a pause he said, "Do you really think Kagome is alright? Even with Akito?"

The Taiyoukai frowned. He didn't want to admit that his household was anything but perfect in every way, including watching out for a single human female. But that wasn't the case. Not with assassins running about, his uncle looming on the horizon, and too many questions still remaining unanswered.

"She should be fine, considering. But nothing is for certain at this point in time." His words didn't reassure the prince in the slightest, anxiety coloring his features.

"Then shouldn't we go look for her?"

Raising a brow in speculation, Sesshoumaru said with a smirk, "You may do as you like, Lord Kouga. If you wish to postpone the remainder of our meeting then I won't object." It was clear he had no intention of searching for the girl himself, but neither was he adverse to the idea that he wouldn't have to deal with the wolf any longer. There were much more important things that needed to be done yet that were being delayed because of him.

A knowing smirk of his own tilted the prince's lips, emerald eyes less friendly than they were upon his first day at the Taisho palace. "Fair enough, Sesshoumaru." Walking indolently to the door, he cast one last piercing look over his shoulder. "Remember what I said earlier. I meant every word."

Tilting his head in acknowledgment, the Taiyoukai mocked, "How could I forget? I'm sure many others heard what you said just as clearly."  
Waving a hand negligently, he said before leaving, "Just so long as you got it."

After he was enclosed within his now quiet study once more, the dog youkai stared blankly down at the missive littered desktop, hand convulsively clenching. He wanted to go look for Kagome himself, ascertain that no harm had come to her while under his protection. More than likely she had just stopped to wander about the gardens or perhaps stop by and see Ah Un at the stables. Kami new she had made enough acquaintances throughout the palace that keeping her busy wouldn't be a real issue.

However, the platitudes he offered his conscience wasn't enough to sooth the restless nature of his youkai heritage. Ever since she had come to mean something to him, his perception of the human altering from irritation to grudging respect and finally actual like the baser instincts bottled inside him refused to lay dormant.

Gritting his teeth, he pushed down the urge to leave, trek through the corridors of the castle in the hopes of hearing a caressive sound of laughter, see the fragile figure of a girl too inexperienced where youkai were concerned to show proper caution when in their presence. One day, her encompassing way of accepting anyone would get her into trouble. It was like she couldn't understand that some individuals were not completely evil. He could almost believe that if asked directly she would even say she pitied Naraku, feeling sympathetic to some plight or other that had made the hanyou what he was today.

Kagome was simply too compassionate. Too giving of herself, willing to see the good in people even when it didn't exist. What could really be said of a person who saved the lives of those who tried to end hers?

Pulling out the elusive letter, he lifted it to his nose, breathing in deeply, trying to catch the scents off of it in the hopes of determining who had it last. A frown marred his marked brow, confusion flashing briefly in his luminous eyes as he drew in another long breath.

There was no mistaking it. Jaken had been the last creature in contact with it. There were faint traces of Shurin as well, but the toad youkai's swampy odor was much stronger, causing the dog demon's sensitive nose to wrinkle in distaste. Putting it back on top of the desk, he mulled over why his retainer would see the need to take the thing in the first place.

Perhaps he had seen his master's folly, the letter lying about in the open where anyone could come along and read its contents. If that were the case, then there was no need to worry any longer. Jaken was nothing if not loyal to a fault, often spouting nonsense regarding the Taiyoukai, admiration and faith laced in every squawked sentence. Annoying, but then what did one expect from a demon that had abandoned his own race to follow another youkai, forsaking his own lineage to do so?

Flipping the yellow piece of parchment open, he reread the words sprawled in an eloquent hand, black ink heavy and expensive upon its thick surface. It was short, concise, and to the point. But why had he followed the wishes of his uncle in the first place? Knowing what kind of treachery he was capable of, why put himself in danger?

He still didn't have an answer to that. Perhaps it was the deep burning hatred he still held for his uncle. The wrongs committed to the pup of his childhood aching for the consolation revenge would bring, begging for reparations after suffering so much.

Sesshoumaru just didn't know. But then, the unknown was becoming a close friend of his ever since staying with a miko from the future. Nothing was as it had been since then, and the fact that the change was completely out of his control made him want to reject it even more.  
But he was nothing if not practical. Which meant he accepted situations once he realized it was the way things were and no amount of frustration or fighting would change that.

Kagome was an integral part of all the altering occurring in his life, and he couldn't say that everything that had happened was unpleasant. In fact, some of it had been quite enjoyable.....

Dealing with over-confident wolves, however, was not. He replayed some of the morning's 'conversation' through his mind, forgetting the letter for the moment.

To say that Kouga had been irate would have been a vast understatement. The youkai, one that willfully followed his instincts closer than most, was in a towering fury over the fact that 'his mate' had spent the night in bed with another demon. And if that wasn't bad enough, the girl had only gone there because she was upset, a state of being he should have been the only one to deal with. Sesshoumaru couldn't say he was ecstatic at having to put up with a crying female, but where Kagome was concerned he found he had more patience than he'd have guessed.

But that good will did not extend to arrogant lords who didn't realize how their 'future mate' felt for them. Couldn't the damn prince see she wasn't enthusiastic with his idea of marital bliss?

Was it any of Sesshoumaru's business that he didn't?

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Akito narrowed his pearl-blue eyes, intently watching the person walking slowly towards them, in no hurry to reach the pair. His furry body curled more about the slumbering girl, the tail over her legs tightening, bringing her in closer protectively. The movement caused her to sigh delicately, roll over till she was leaning upon him sideways, her cheek rubbing upon his shoulder, one hand coming to rest by her face. She began running her fingers gently through his hair, unaware of their visitor and of what she was doing.

Sitting up straighter, the kitsune gave the grinning figure a warning glare, telling them to keep their distance.

A wry grin twisted their lips, eyes sardonic as they came to rest on the demon and his charge, but they did stop about a foot away.

"There's no need for such animosity, Akito." The voice was smooth and lethal at the same time, like deadly steel encased in velvet. It caressed the senses at the same time it deadened them, numbed them to dullness, impairing the ability to differentiate things clearly.

A breeze flowed over the trio, ruffling the fur on the ice youkai's back, lifting the long black tresses of Kagome's now dry hair to dance upon the wind, the motion drawing the other's attention immediately.

Noticing the focus having shifted to the miko, he growled low and deep in his throat, the vibration shaking the girl's body a bit, causing her to smile in her sleep. Once more, a pair of cynical eyes came to rest on the guard's fierce countenance as they sat with grace upon the grass, looking very out of place as they did.  
"Temper, temper Akito. One would think you cared for that human if you aren't careful." The dark humor behind what they said made the arctic fox's hair wish to bristle, his lips curling back once more, displaying ivory canines. Instead of intimidating as he had intended, the other person laughed, the sound oddly pleasant to the ear, masking the true nature of the beast that created it.

Amethyst orbs glinted eerily in the afternoon sun, the light playing with fascinating hues over the lengthy hair trailing over broad shoulders, along a strong back. Waving one pale hand, the smile on their face turned more cutting, fangs flashing with the gesture. "Such uncouth creatures you arctic kitsunes are. Always ready to bark and snarl at everything you perceive as a threat." Purple eyes slanting skeptically, they added, "Of course, that could because everything to you is a potential enemy." A mock look of sympathy graced their hard features. "It must be difficult, being one of the more inferior breeds of youkai out there."

Akito stiffened at the slight to his heritage, the blatant insult cruelly dripping from the intruder's lips like honeyed poison. Like back-handed compliments, whatever they said was undermined with malice, masking the true message behind false gaiety and wit. It didn't fool the guard for one second.

Perverse pleasure made the person chuckle, head tilting back to expose a smooth white throat, strands of their deep violet-toned hair swaying with the movement. Satisfied with the reactions they were inciting in the fox, a meaningful glance was directed towards the spear lying a little off to the side of the pair, one clawed hand indicating the weapon. "Foolish mistakes such as leaving one's form of protection out of easy reach is something I would expect of a novice, not from the revered personal guard of Lord Sesshoumaru." Hatred flared hotly within the eyes now glaring at the kitsune, unveiled anger thick in the voice that said contemptuously, "An honored post a worthless youkai such as you never deserved in the first place."

What could have been a condescending smirk replaced the snarl on Akito's features, the blue-pearl eyes stark with pride at the mention of his victory over the other. The fact that he held the position he did in the Taisho palace spoke volumes, and was the overall cause of the relationship between the two.

"Everyone knows the dragon clan should have rightfully been chosen to serve Lord Inutaisho, not a nameless youkai from some frozen rock!" Ryosuke snarled, his composure of before cracking under the weight of his own loathing for the kitsune. Bringing himself under control, he relaxed his tense shoulders, unclenching the fists that lay atop his maroon clad knees.

Akito watched the transition warily, not missing a single aspect of the entire transformation from barely leashed anger to stoic calm. It had always been odd how much control the General could place on his emotions, but where Akito and his family were concerned it always seemed to vanish.

A fact which pleased the fox immensely. If he could give the other youkai misery in any way he was all for it.

Amethyst eyes trained back onto the sleeping face of Kagome, a cold smile lifting his thin lips. He knew it made the guard uncomfortable for him to look upon his charge and took great delight in doing so. Casually brushing a few lengthy bangs away from his face as another breeze glided over them, he indicated the girl with a nod, his scythe marking on his brow flashing as he did. "I see Lord Sesshoumaru ordered you to watch the human. Such a pity, being demoted to playing nursemaid to an insignificant girl."  
His iceberg orbs hardened further, resembling chips of ice submerged in water, translucent and iridescent all at the same time. Again, his tail clasped her to him, disliking the attention the dragon was paying to her. The usual remarks on himself he was used to, but when it came to Kagome he found it hard to condone sitting by without lunging at Ryosuke. Raising his chin to an arrogant tilt, Akito leveled his iciest glare at the General.

"Ah, I see you don't like it when I speak of her," he said with pleasure, glancing between the miko and guard as he did. "She is nothing, Akito. Just another useless human overpopulating our lands, defiling the earth with her existence."

Anger, hot and thick, bubbled through the ice youkai's veins, his eyes blinking lightning white for a moment before evening out again. The paws lying upon the ground in front of him dug into the grass, curved divots now spoiling the beauty of before, tiny crystals of frost lining the delicate blades, encasing them in ice as a result of his emotions.

The dragon's gaze turned contemplative, one hand moving to cradle his chin as he studied her with narrowed eyes. "Still.....she must possess something of worth if Lord Sesshoumaru is willing to keep her around." Interest made his amethyst eyes lighten to almost a lilac color, the innocence of it misplaced in the General's harsh face. Tapping a clawed finger upon his chin, he asked, almost as though speaking to himself, "I wonder....what possible value could she hold....."

Bright black scales flashed briefly under the strong rays of the sun as Kaizon shifted his position, now leaning back upon his arms, palms flat on the ground behind him. Keeping his long legs folded, he cocked his head to the side, fangs flashing as another caricature of a grin passed over his features. The kitsune saw that he had foregone wearing his sword, no weapons present on the other youkai at all. Which only meant one thing. He didn't consider anyone within the palace a big enough threat to feel the need to arm himself.

But the fox also noticed, with a hint of dark amusement, that he still wore his armor. Very interesting.

"I must admit, I never saw you as being the type to pander to the whims of a human." Maliciousness danced in his voice as he continued. "Not when you've put so many to the point of your spear as you have."

Akito glanced at him sharply, a stab of unease flashing through him before he pushed it firmly away. That Kaizon would mention something he, himself, had pondered over earlier was unnerving.

"Tell me, Akito," his voice was low and dangerous, edged in spite. "Does she know of your past? Have you told that human about the acts of terror you have meted out on her people? The merciless killing you accomplished in the Taisho name?"

Determined to not allow the dragon to see how close to home those barbs hit, he remained emotionless, stare unwavering and unimpressed.

Seeing that he wasn't getting the reaction he desired, Ryosuke changed tactics. "Perhaps I should spend some time getting to know the girl since I've just returned from my duties to the South and shall be here for a while." Slanting a false look of mild inquiry to the ice youkai, he asked innocently, "Do you think my perception of humans would change? It may prove beneficial to the extreme."

The guard couldn't prevent the growl that left his throat, large canines coming into view as lips lifted over his teeth, ears lowered to his skull. The thought of Kagome being in that demon's company for any length of time made Akito want to leap at the General, rend his pearly throat open with his fangs, bathe decadently in his blood. Nails raking the grass again, shoulders bunching with the force he was using to contain the demonic desire, he felt the girl shift upon his side, heart rate alter as she came towards consciousness.

Freezing, he turned to watch her, seeing if his antics had awoken her. The last thing he wanted was for the miko to wake up, see the General, and engage him in some discussion or other.

Luck was with him this day, he noted gratefully, as all she did was scoot up closer to his neck, her arm now draped over his back, her torso pressed to his scapula where he could feel the steady beat of her pulse, the reassuring stir of his fur as she exhaled. Her feet moved down to pull one of his back paws between the arches, rubbing it a couple of times before stopping, his hind leg now trapped.

Even with the General watching everything so near, Akito felt gentle fondness fill his heart, the link they shared working to calm the roiling emotions inside him. Turning back to the dragon, he didn't like the new light flashing in his purple eyes, the way he was considering Kagome as more than something beneath his notice.

"Interesting....." he trailed off, running probing eyes along her body, sitting up to lean his elbows upon his knees, the sound of the leather straps on his armor creaking in the silence spreading between them. "For a human she seems remarkably unbothered by being in such close contact with a youkai. One would almost think the girl has been in such an intimate position with one before." The sneer he showed with his sentences let Akito know exactly what the dragon was thinking. "But who and how close, one can only imagine....."

Any reply or show of outrage the kitsune might have expressed at the degrading insults was forestalled by a whirlwind crossing the meadow, coming to a sliding halt a small distance to the trio's side. A gust of wind blew the General's hair about eradicably, Akito's fur ruffling and Kagome's tresses dancing wildly before settling docilely to their former place, more disarrayed than minutes ago.

Ryosuke didn't move, staring at the new arrival, face no longer showing any emotion. The fox couldn't say he was glad at the prince showing up randomly, but compared to the other youkai's company, his was far preferable. At least he knew the wolf's intentions towards the miko were more honorable and heartfelt than any unwholesome schemes being cooked up by the General.

Kouga straightened, emerald eyes scanning over Ryosuke, dismissing the dragon after a second to look towards Akito and the sleeping human. Once he saw Kagome, he began striding forward, relief blatantly painted on his handsome features.

"There she is," he said, halting at the side of the demon she wasn't resting upon, glancing over to the arctic youkai who was currently watching him. "No one knew where she had gone off to and people were starting to get worried."

Nodding his large head, Akito gestured to her sleeping figure, as though to say that was where she had been and no harm had come to her.

Waving a hand, the wolf grinned, something akin to tenderness softening the orbs that traced her lax features. "I can see she's fine. Thanks for taking care of her, Akito."  
The kitsune was taken aback at the praise, used to the abrupt and abrasive quality to the Lord of the North's speech patterns, not this benevolent side. Ears perking forward, he tilted his head to the side, a question in his pearl-blue eyes.

Catching the silent inquiry, Kouga sat himself beside the fox, picking up a handful of silky raven hair, rubbing the shiny tresses with his thumb. "Inu Yasha, Shippo and the little girl Sesshoumaru keeps around are the ones looking for her right now. I'm sure they'll figure out she's fine sooner or later." Now that he had found her, he was totally unconcerned with the others, if they realized she was here or not. Though considering the hanyou's sense of smell, he had a feeling it wouldn't be too long before they came along.

Indicating the quiet General with a nod of his head, he asked Akito, "What the hell is he doing here?" Glancing over at the other demon, emerald gaze critical, he asked him directly, "I thought you had duties elsewhere. Why are you here now?"

Ryosuke smiled coldly, standing gracefully, brushing off the grass and dirt that the wind had blown onto his clothes as he did so. "I believe, Lord Kouga, that is for myself and Lord Sesshoumaru to know." Bowing, he added, "If you will excuse me." Slanting a malevolent glance to Akito, he turned towards the palace in preparation to leave. "As always, it was a pleasure, Akito. I hope we can do it again soon." The General was soon out of sight, his fast speed taking him to the castle proper in seconds, long hair fanning out behind him.

Now that the dragon was no longer with them, Kouga said darkly, "I really don't trust that bastard." Fixing the arctic youkai with a stern gaze, he ordered, "I don't want him around Kagome either. Something about him just makes me sure he would try and hurt her."

The kitsune assented his agreement, surprised a second time that he and the wolf would come to an understanding on anything. Perhaps where Kagome was concerned they had a lot more in common than he first thought.

The prince brought up his other hand, meticulously separating the hair in his hand strand by strand, concentrating on the task as though it was of the greatest importance. Watching the wolf from beneath lowered lids, Akito listened to his next words, absorbing what he said.

"I have this feeling things are about to get a lot more dangerous around here with the General being in residence. We have to make sure and protect Kagome at all times, no matter what."

He agreed with Kouga wholeheartedly. The prospect of the gentle human subjected to the attentions of Ryosuke were not palatable in the slightest.

"I saw that rainchild on my way over here," he said off handedly, now that all of the hair he held was portioned out equally he put them all together again, running his claws through it, smoothing it back into place. "He was standing near the stables looking haggard as hell. Like he hadn't slept in days."

The ice youkai digested this new information, storing it away to tell his master later. Shurin hadn't ran, which would have been a sure sign of guilt. But the elemental demon's whereabouts were often hard to define since he wasn't performing his regular duties anymore.

Kouga changed topics once more, his trains of thought as mercurial as his mood swings. "Do you think we should move her? Get her inside where it's warmer?"

Akito grunted, shaking his head in the negative, causing the prince to smirk before he focused on a new section of hair, slowly working his way through it all, trying to restore some order to the tangled mane. "Yeah, I guess it's best to let her sleep for a while. She never gets enough when she's in the castle anyway."

No matter how often he visited her, it was always like she had just gotten to bed, her thoughts and troubles keeping her awake till the miko was exhausted. Which probably accounted for why her illness had been so bad. Without proper rest her body couldn't heal as it should.

Yawning widely, jaws gaping open with the action, the kitsune blinked a few times, tired in his own right after a sleepless evening. He had been worried about Kagome so much that he couldn't sleep, counting the minutes until he could go to his master's chambers and ask to see her. The medicine had been an excuse he wasn't ashamed to use, willing to incorporate any ruse necessary to make sure she was alright.

Smiling at the sleepy youkai, Kouga waved a free hand, going back to work right afterwards without looking up. "You can go to sleep if you want to, Akito. I'll stay here and keep watch." Shrugging, he added wryly, "Although with the hanyou searching for her you might not get to sleep long, so I would take advantage of the opportunity right away if I were you."

Grunting again, the kitsune curled his head to lay over where his tail was spread across Kagome's legs, closing his eyes and inhaling her scent. Even though she was in her cycle the more prominent smells of apples and vanilla blanketed his senses. Causing the usual reaction of contentment, a feeling of being replete ebbing through his system.

Her hand came to rest on his head, palm barely spanning the width between his ears, but welcome just the same. Pressing the side of his face to her side, he gave a final deep sigh before falling asleep.

Kouga didn't look up, already aware that the guard had fallen asleep from his breathing and heart rate. Continuing what he was doing with diligence, he glanced to Kagome, a gentle smile forming on his lips at how serene she looked. How at peace.

The prince knew moments such as this were rare for the girl and that, all things considered, it was probably going to be quite a while before things changed.

He would focus on being there for her. Protect her from the threats milling about the palace and hope for an ending to it all soon.

But even with his inner promises firm in his mind, Kouga still felt a sense of foreboding curling in his stomach. A warning that he couldn't fully understand, yet listened to all the same. His instincts were crying out that something wasn't quite right in the Taisho household. And his instincts never lied.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *


	39. Kiro

It must have been only twenty minutes before the loud grumbling of the hanyou and the equally indignant replies of a kit reached Kouga's ears. Not bothering to look up from finishing the braid he was weaving of Kagome's hair, he nudged Akito's shoulder with his knee, the kitsune waking immediately, his head raising to settle an alert stare upon the prince. With a motion of his head, the wolf indicated the approach of Inu Yasha, Shippo and Rin, carefully laying the ebony length of woven hair across the fox's back.

"Looks like your nap time has come to an end." Smirking, he sat back, folding his arms over his chest, turning to watch the trio stride towards them.

Shippo hopped off of Inu Yasha's shoulder to the ground, bounding through the grass with a huge smile on his face, Rin running after him as best she could in the confining material of her kimono. Noticing the wolf's presence, she slowed a bit, keeping him in sight while cautiously skirting to stand in front of the guard.

"Kagome!" The kit cried, effectively bringing the woman back to consciousness abruptly.

She sat up awkwardly as fast as she could, blinking around while supporting herself by leaning her hands upon her furry mattress, her braided hair swinging forward to lie down one shoulder. Blue-grey eyes a little bleary, she asked in a raspy voice, "Wha– what? What happened? What's wrong?" She scanned the area, looking for a potential problem.

All of a sudden a small ball of red fur pounced onto her stomach, making her mutter an oaf before falling back against the arctic kitsune's side. Blinking to clear her eyesight, she reflexively grabbed at the bundle that was now hugging her tightly, squealing in delight as he did.

"Kagome, I'm so glad you're okay!"

Arching a brow in puzzlement, she yawned behind one hand, patting his back with the other before looking down at him with a tired smile. "Of course I am, Shippo-chan. I was with Akito after all."

Inu Yasha slowly made his way over to the happy scene of the kit and human, glancing sideways, encountering the mocking glare of the prince sitting quietly off to the side. Glowering at Kouga, he asked gruffly, coming to a halt a few feet away, "Why the hell didn't you tell us you had found her, Kouga?"

Shrugging indifferently, he smirked. "Oh I knew you would be a good dog and find her trail soon enough, puppy. There was no need to leave my woman's side when your canine senses would kick in and lead you right to us."

"Keh! Whatever." Forgoing any arguing, his gold eyes rested on Kagome, who was patiently listening to what Shippo was saying, nodding at what he said, her palm smoothing his wayward bangs every once in a while.

He had been so glad when he saw that she was alright and that no harm had come to her. Of course he was pissed that while everyone in the castle was fearing the worst she was out here sleeping away, completely unconcerned with the turmoil she was unleashing. It was so like her. At times she could be very intuitive while in the same instance totally oblivious to what was transpiring. But now the he knew she was safe, righteous anger was taking the place of his concern. Didn't she realize how people would worry when she disappeared like that without telling anyone where she was going?

Rin stepped forward to stand by Akito's tail which lay upon the miko's lap, patting his shoulder absently while giving him a toothy grin. "Hello, Akito-sama! You're so cute when you are in your demon form."

The youkai inwardly sighed, eyeing his master's ward with gentleness. Cute wasn't exactly the reaction a demon looked for whenever the need called for them to change into their true form. But considering these two human females had an askew set to what they thought was normal it went without saying that seeing him as he was would incite such comments.

My, but what would the other youkai of the palace say if they heard their master's personal guard being described as cute? Thank Kami he would never know....

Leaning forward, he snuffled her neck softly, ears perking forward at the giggles it caused, her shoulder scrunching up as she hopped backwards.

"Heheheh, Akito-sama!" Sparkling brown eyes laughed up at him, hands planting on her tiny hips, dirty socked feet spread apart a bit. Unconvinced with his innocent stare, her cheeks red, a grin on her face, she said, "You know I'm ticklish. Shame on you."

Lowering his ears till they resembled wings on each side of his head, he looked downward, pretending to be chastened at her words. Rin giggled again, placing a hand over her mouth as she did.

Kagome had seen the little scene, hiding a smile behind her hand as she watched how the guard handled the little girl. When a breeze made a few strands of hair dance into her eyes, she pushed them back, coming up short as her bound hair prevented her from running her fingers through the tresses. Extracting her fingers, she frowned in confusion, glancing back as she heard a soft chuckle.

Noticing the amused expression of the prince, she asked in surprise, "Kouga-kun?"

Winking, he raised his hand, saluting two fingers at her. "Yo, Kagome. I was wondering when you were would wake up enough to notice me." His gentle teasing made a blush spread over her cheeks.

Smiling tentatively, she felt Shippo hop onto her shoulder, picking up her braid and inspecting it. "Sorry about that. I guess I fell asleep and hadn't woken up all the way yet." Fiddling with the unbraided end of her hair, she arched a raven eyebrow at him. "Did you...." She trailed off, catching sight of Inu Yasha standing behind him, glowering down at her. "Inu Yasha...."

Kouga frowned, annoyed that her attention was now on the hanyou, his moments of joking around with Kagome now gone. Damn. He barely got a chance to spend time with her as it was.

"And just when the hell were you going to let anyone know where you were, huh?" The hanyou asked, anger clear in his voice, shoulders tensed and bristling. Waving a hand through the air, he continued. " You had Shippo so scared he came and got me, demanding I go to Sesshoumaru and find out where you went."

Guilt spiked through her breast, making her slouch where she sat, ashamed eyes lower to the ground. He was right. She should have gone back to the castle, found her friends and asked them what they wanted to do today. They had traveled all this way to see her, after all, so it was the least she could do. But what with dealing with the wolf prince's unexpected arrival at the Taiyoukai's room she had been consumed with the desire to escape for a while, hide from the troubles that constantly dogged her steps, wore her down.

Biting at her lower lip, she said softly, "I'm sorry.....I didn't think— "

"Keh, that's nothing new," he cut in sarcastically, folding his arms across his chest once more.

Aktio watched her shoulders hunch more, all of the calm she had obtained before disappearing under the hanyou's onslaught.

Rin fidgeted nervously, wondering why everyone seemed so unhappy. They had found the nice lady like they'd wanted, so why were they still upset?

Kouga jumped up angrily at the hanyou's comments, whirling to face him directly, snarling as he did. "Why don't you lay off her for once, you damn dog! She doesn't have to answer to you for anything!"

Inu Yasha's arms dropped to his sides, hands clenching into white knuckled fists, a growl leaving from deep in his throat as he fixed a fierce golden glare at the prince. "This conversation doesn't involve you, you bastard wolf! So why don't you shut the hell up and back off?!"

Advancing a few aggressive steps, emerald orbs narrowing dangerously, Kouga asked with soft menace, "Why don't you try to fucking make me? I'm so sick of your constant bitching and moaning where Kagome is concerned. Why don't you grow up and quit harassing her with your petty insecurities and go back to the woman you chose?"

The hanyou flinched as though struck, eyes trailing over to watch the miko's reaction, catching the grimace that flashed over her pretty face. Looking back to Kouga, he felt even angrier than before. The wind made his hair trail behind him in a thick white blanket, ears twitching about as various sounds reached his sensitive ears, the long sleeves of his haori swaying against his strong forearms, which were stiff as he tried to contain his emotions.

"Don't talk about shit you couldn't understand, you mangy wolf!"

The wolf youkai scoffed, his glare turning scathing and contemptuous. "You're right. I don't understand. I don't understand how to lead a woman on for years while secretly remaining attached to another one. I don't understand what it is to confine myself to a debt that shouldn't have been created in the fist place." Eyelids lowering the mere slits, he added with a growl, "And I couldn't attempt, or even desire, to understand why, after you relinquished any claim on someone you still continue to intrude in their life as if you had the right."

The meadow became silent save for the noise of the wind blowing through the surrounding vegetation. Shippo was looking down at Kagome with concern, his little hands coming up to pat her cheek lightly, trying to get her to look at him. The ice fox was livid, rage glittering in his eyes, turning them a dark swirl of frigid pearl-blue that resembled blue opals. His master's ward was shifting from foot to foot in uncertainty, not comfortable with the atmosphere that enshrouded the group.

Inu Yasha stood, breathing hard, chest heaving as he absorbed what Kouga had said, not able to contradict any of it. Which was the most damning part of all. The validity of the words. Kami, would he never gain control of himself? Too many times he lost his temper and spoke without thinking, usually turning any situation worse than it had already been. He wondered if he was going to be 'sat', the idea making his toes curl into the soft carpet of grass. The prospect of getting up close and personal with the ground was never appealing, and now was no exception. Even if he deserved it this time....

Kagome rising from her spot by Akito made everyone turn their focus to her, watching her closely. Keeping her head down, she gently removed the swath of fur and bone from her lap, placing it back to her vacated spot with exaggerated care, running a palm in a caress over one of the kitsune's cheeks before moving away. Patting Rin on the top of the head as she passed her, the miko continued walking while looking towards the ground, ignoring everything around her. The little girl glanced uncertainly between the departing miko with the kit to the irrate youkai in front of her, picking at her kimono sleeve, chewing at her lower lip. Finally, she scurried after the girl and her new friend, not wishing to stay near the others with the unpleasant undertones blanketing everything.

Akito got to his feet, a swirl of celestial sapphire and pearl light surrounding him in a flurry of motion, seconds later revealing the humanoid form of the guard. He turned an intimidating glare onto the other males, fangs flashing threateningly as he walked towards them stiffly, picking up his spear as he went. Gripping the long pole so tight, if it had been made of a more fragile wood it would have surely snapped, he grit out, "You both are to stay away from Lady Kagome for the rest of the day."

When Kouga opened his mouth to protest, the guard snapped in a low voice, laced with ice and anger, eyes flashing brightly, "Remain quiet, or so help me I will fell you both where you stand instantly." Ice slowly crept up the top portion of the spear, the tip becoming incased in a deadly razor-sharp weapon that glistened in the sunlight, a prism effect causing a multitude of shimmering lights to dance over the kitsune's hostile features.

Gulping, Inu Yasha held his silence, well aware of what that tone and behavior meant coming from his brother's warrior. For the usually stoic youkai to become this angry denoted that his patience was gone and that whatever he said were words to take seriously.

Likewise, Kouga was exercising caution for once, settling for keeping a wary eye on the kitsune, hands still tense at his sides.

This was no longer the calm youkai of before, which viewed the world with icy indifference, silently observing those around him without letting it bother him. Before them stood the skilled demon who had taken out more than a hundred youkai in the last great battle, vanquishing them with an ease that was envied throughout the entire Taisho household.

"If you find that you cannot keep your insignificant squabbling to your selves without troubling those nearby, then I suggest you do us all a favor and say nothing at all." The ice on his spear added another layer to its cool surface, thickening the solidified water-blade even more. Akito's navy eyebrows lowered into a V, his ivory bangs falling a bit in his frigid orbs, giving him a sinister air. "Your ignorance knows no bounds and your transgressions against the Lady are many. Do not tempt me to take action on her part and end her having to suffer through your idiocies." He turned till his body faced the direction she had gone. "I'm leaving to find Lady Kagome. You will honor my wishes and keep your distance, or suffer the consequence of your folly." Casting them each one last measuring glance, he turned, dispelling the ice from his spear, sprinting off to catch up with the retreating form of the miko who was headed towards the hill that would lead her to the stream and bridge.

Absolute silence reigned between the two males after the fox's departure, neither of them knowing exactly what to say in the now awkward situation. The wolf prince turned to regard the hanyou, his sharp eyes studying the almost defeated air hanging about his opponent. Scowling, he curled his lip in a sneer. "I don't have time for this. I need to talk to your brother." And with that, he ran off, his usual whirlwind chasing over the grassy meadow to the path that led towards the castle.

Inu Yasha remained as he was, head lowered, hands clenching and unclenching nears his thighs. He couldn't believe how stupid he had just been. The things that had been said in front of Kagome, the horrible truths laid bare in front of a very attentive audience that she probably didn't want them to know.

How could he have been so stupid? Why was it that all his good intentions flew out the door whenever he was angry or upset? Especially when the reason for his ill feelings stemmed from the miko. Besides, hadn't his half brother already told both him and Kouga on numerous occasions, this morning included, to stop arguing with one another? Even Kagome had asked that but a few days ago, and already he had forgotten, his blood boiling at the wolf's snide remarks.

Remarks that had struck home with sickening force, straight to his heart.

Turning to watch the space where the girl had once been, ears flattening to his skull, his eyes reflected regret and sadness, one word leaving his mouth to be carried away by a stray wind.

"Kagome......"

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

She felt miserable. Kouga and Inu Yasha's words kept repeating in her head, a steady litany that she wished more than anything would desist. Along with their words her own inner voice, the one that mocked her and the entire 'break-up' with the hanyou added its own advice.

'He was angry with you.....again.'

'A disappointment....a copy.....that is all you will ever be to him.'

Kagome closed her eyes for a moment, an unhappy frown tilting her lips, ignoring the concerned inquiries of the kit on her shoulder, the little girl trailing at their side. She was lost in an argument with her own mind, trying to convince herself that the half demon's comments couldn't hurt because she had let go of him already.

It was a lie. A falsity she couldn't run from or disregard as easily as she would've desired.

'Did you relinquish him.....or did he let go of you?'

Her body winced as though she had been wounded in some way. But this injury wasn't one that could be seen by the naked eye, it went far deeper where it could do the most damage.

They were almost to the bridge when Akito suddenly showed up beside them, Kagome starting in surprise at the abrupt arrival, large blue-grey eyes going to his serious face instantly. Halting, she saw the way his lips were compressed into a thin line, the iceberg depths of his orbs more remote and intense than she had ever witnessed thus far.

Placing a hand cautiously on his forearm, concern roiling through her at the clearly upset youkai, she asked, "Akito-kun, is something the matter?"

Shippo peered at the other kitsune with interest, not having been around others of his kind in a very long time. He had noticed the fox earlier when they were in the main hall and he had led Kagome away, but at the time he had been so excited at being reunited with his surrogate mother again that he had quickly dismissed the demon. Now he wanted to stay around the guard long enough to watch his mannerisms, perhaps see if he could recognize any similarities between his own family and that of the arctic demon's. Even though they were a different breed they shared the same species, so that linked them somewhat.

Akito's gaze turned sorrowful, softening his expression to a more approachable level. Gently, he took up her hand, holding the delicate appendage with care, applying a light pressure to her fingers. When the aura synchronization began taking affect a wave of sadness transmitted through to him, a pang hitting his heart that even though she was in her own personal hell she still managed to enquire about others.

"You are too kind, Lady." The sincerity behind what he said made a tentative grin flash briefly upon her face before a self-mocking smirk took its place.

"Thank you, Akito-kun. Though I'm sure some wouldn't agree with you."

His long fingers tightened about her own, a fierce protective light shining in his eyes down into her own, capturing her gaze. "They are fools then, Lady. Do not heed what they say, for it is their own stupidity expressing itself."

Taken aback, she said falteringly, "Th– thank you, Kito-chan."

Releasing her with some reluctance, he straightened, placid lines framing his features once more. Glancing over to Rin, who was currently trying to get Shippo's attention by trying to reach for his fluffy tail, he said, "Seiryn is coming, Rin." She froze in mid-reach, turning a guilty look on the guard. Arching a navy brow, he asked mildly, "You wouldn't, by any chance, have skipped out on your lessons again, would you?"

Lowering her arm to clasp her hands together in front of her, earnest pleading covering her young countenance, she told him, "Akito-sama, I didn't mean to this time. I was returning from going to the bathroom when I ran into Shippo and Inu Yasha-sama looking for the nice lady."

The kit on Kagome's shoulder interjected, "It's really my fault. I asked her if she knew where Kagome might be and when she offered to take us to see Sesshoumaru I didn't object." It was a little deviated from the truth, but the soldier wouldn't know that.

Rin gave him a grateful smile, nodding vigorously in agreement. The two adults shared a knowing look, aware that the youths were covering for one another and that they probably weren't getting the whole story.

A flurry of movement coming over the bridge they were at the foot of drew their focus, a tall slender female youkai with piercing eyes walking hastily towards them. Spotting Rin, she said in relief, "There you are! Lady Rin, I have been looking all over the palace for you!" she scolded gently, gracefully coming across the bridge, maroon kimono trailing behind her. Taking notice of the others with her pupil, she bowed, respectfully lowering her head. "Akito-sama, My Lady." Rising, she cast a tolerant stare to Rin, who was now a little subdued. "Forgive Lady Rin if she was bothering you. Sometimes her exuberance overshadows her good manners."

Waving the apology away with a warm smile, Kagome exclaimed, "Not at all! We were happy to have her with us, weren't we Shippo?" She looked to the kit for confirmation.

Nodding, he added, "Without her help we wouldn't have found Kagome."

Amusement lightened the youkai's eyes. "I see. Well thank you then for watching her until I could come fetch her. Now, if you will excuse us, Lord Sesshoumaru doesn't like it when she skips out on her lessons." Putting out a clawed hand, she ordered, "Come along, Lady Rin. We still need to go over your spelling and reading skills."

Pouting, the little girl took her tutor's hand, grinning over her shoulder as they began to walk away. Waving, she called, "See you later nice lady and Shippo-chan!"

Mimicking her action, the kit answered loudly, making the miko he was perched on flinch at the vibrations ringing in her ear, "Okay, Rin! Bye!"

Soon the two figures were out of sight, disappearing behind the bushes on the other side of the stream, Rin chattering away non-stop as her teacher listened patiently.

Sighing, the miko focused on her guard, the question in her eyes plain for him to see.

"That was Seiryn, Lady. Lord Sesshoumaru assigned her to instruct Lady Rin when they returned about a year ago."

"Ah, that makes sense," she replied, hugging Shippo when he went from sitting on her shoulder to her middle. Facing outward, his green eyes swept the terrain.

"What are we going to do now, Kagome?" He tilted his head back till he could see her.

Frowning in thought, she pursed her lips. "I don't know, Shippo-chan. Any ideas, Kito-chan?"

A small grin molded his lips. "As a matter of fact, Lady, I do. Remember when I promised to take you to meet my brother?"

Excitement lightened her features, arms convulsively tightening about the kit she held as she leaned forward a bit. "Really?! We can go meet Kiro?!"

Chuckling at how easy it was to please her, and how the news had made the color come back into her cheeks, he nodded in ascent, motioning with his spear towards the bridge. "Of course. This way, Lady."

Nearly dancing about with joy, she smiled happily while skipping over the bridge, explaining to the confused kit in her grasp just who Kiro was. She left out what he did for a living, figuring there were some facts that children need know nothing about where grown-ups were concerned.

The arctic kitsune followed behind at a more sedate pace, secretly reveling in how he was the one to cause her happiness. Pushing away the voice in his head that was reminding him of his master's orders to keep the girl away from the rest of the youkai in the castle, he told Kagome directions on how to get to the palace dojo.

This meeting should prove interesting indeed....

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

A large beige building, bigger than almost the main portion of the castle where the Lord slept, sprouted up from the ground that Akito led them to. There were humongous wooden doors, sakura blossoms on their outer edge while towards the middle there were engravings of a large dog, rearing on its hind legs, mouth agape displaying deadly fangs. The doorway was easily big enough for a fully transformed Sesshoumaru to walk inside without any part of his body touching the frame, and Kagome was positive that the inside would be just as impressive.

Sounds of battle were faintly heard through the windows that lined the middle of the building, not near the roof as the ones in the hot spring were. Some of them were open, dark shadows of movement flashing past them every so often, drawing her notice. She couldn't make out who or what would go by the windows every once in a while, but she was determined to learn the answer.

Shippo was quiet, in awe as much as she was of the structure, his sharper hearing picking out the clang of steel meeting steel, exclamations of victory or defeat as the sparring going on inside met a final outcome.

There were no guards standing posted like there was at every other opening in the palace, a fact that did not escape the miko's notice. Glancing uneasily at Akito, feeling a tad overwhelmed now that she was actually here, she asked quietly, "Kito-chan, is this where your brother is?"

Smiling reassuringly, he answered gently, "Yes, Lady. Do not worry. There are only mock skirmishes transpiring, so no real danger is present."

A weak grin was his answer before her eyes trailed back to the aggressive stance of the etched dog demons on the doors, an audible gulp moving her throat. She couldn't wait to meet Akito's brother, but on the other hand, fighting always made her uncomfortable. Especially where youkai were concerned. Bloodlust was a natural trait, so seeing them in action was always a bit frightening, even if there was no intent to kill behind it.

Squaring her shoulders and lifting her chin to a defiant angle, she shoved away her doubts. She was with Akito, so nothing would happen to her. Besides, she was only going to meet his brother. It wasn't like she was going to enter a fight herself or anything.

Courage bolstered by her musings, she turned a blinding smile to the surprised guard, stepping towards the entrance. "Come on, Kito-chan! I want to meet your brother."

Proud of the way she decided to set her unease aside, the kitsune walked passed them, opening one heavy door as if it weighed nothing, indicating with a hand for her to step through.

Taking one last deep breath, she stepped over the threshold, hearing the loud 'bang' of the door closing, the sunlight that had illuminated her entry now snuffed, making her blink to adjust her eyesight.

Once it was clear, she could make out that she was in a long hallway with another set of much smaller doors set directly in front of her, these ones were shoji instead of wood like the others. Glancing to her left and right, she could see only the shiny floorboards of the corridors, a bend at each end leading off to who knew where. Warm light shone in through the windows, the ceilings reaching far up to allow the most ventilation for the occupants. Unlit torches were placed along the walls, already full and prepared for the evening when they would need to be lit so one could see clearly to traverse the halls.

The ice youkai stepped to the door, glancing over his shoulder to give her another reassuring smile. "This is the main section of the dojo, Lady. Inside is where the youkai train with various weapons along with their powers so that they can be ready if a threat crops up or Lord Sesshoumaru needs them for anything. None of the sparring matches you are going to see will be real, so don't be scared, okay?"

Grinning, she nodded her head, hugging Shippo closer to her chest. "Okay, Kito-chan. Lead the way."

Setting his face into an indifferent mask, he grasped the door and slid it open with a 'click', the loud noises of many voices and weapons now floating to the girl's ears. Following the guard, she blinked in amazement at the sight that met her eyes. Sunlight spilled in from long tall windows that took up the other side of the wall, a view of a vast open field stretching far beyond where the dojo lay, the tiny specks of archery targets and lance dummies visible.

There were more youkai than she had ever seen standing off to the side of the thick mats lining the floors at the center of the training hall, every color of the rainbow gracing their hair or eyes, cruel beauty reflected in the perfection of their faces. A sea of maroon and black flooded her vision, the uniforms worn by all the Taisho warriors blending into each other, differences only discernable by personal appearances alone. She was used to seeing the grotesque apparitions of the lower youkai she and Inu Yasha always battled. Beings that needed the shards of the shikon because their own strength was weak enough to call for extra support.

A few of the ones closest to the door turned to glance with curiosity at the newcomers, not used to having a female human in their midst. Some began whispering amongst themselves, pointing unobtrusively towards the girl who was cradling a demon kit, her large blue-grey eyes staring with wonder at her surroundings.

Kagome was so consumed with checking out all the other beings, trying to see if she recognized any of them, that at first it didn't register that none of them were fighting and that the center of the room was devoid of any occupants. She was studying a rack that had wickedly curved blades like she had never seen before stacked upon its wooden rungs, some empty spots pointing to the fact that they were in use, when a loud yell drew her attention.

Looking up, her mouth dropped open in shock, eyes widening even further in her now pale face. Shippo also glanced upward, a shiver of unease skating up his spine when he saw what was going on.

A flash of brilliant red lit up the high-beamed roof, reflecting like flames over the wooden surfaces of the strong supports. Frigid blue ice streaked towards the scarlet beam of light, clashing into it a second before separating.

It was then she was able to discern just what it was she was watching. A shocked gasp left her mouth as recognition shown upon her face, the nearby demons glancing back at her curiously before going back to watching the match playing out above them.

Lord Daija floated gracefully in the air, his arms crossed over his chest negligently, feet pointed downward as though he was stretching his arches. His roiling eyes were swirling in enjoyment, a wicked smirk lining his full lips as a dark chuckle left his mouth, making goose bumps rise on Kagome's skin in reaction. The light danced upon his hair, making it resemble a living flame, the markings gracing his face sparkling eerily as he moved.

Cocking his head to the side, he let a fang flash, gesturing towards his opponent lazily. "Now now, Kiro. Remember, this is a mock battle, not a real one."

Upon hearing the name of his sparring partner, Kagome's eyes flew to the other side of the hall, getting her first glimpse of Akito's brother. A tall demon floated effortlessly, crouched a bit forward in a fighting stance, a thin deadly blade cradled skillfully in one hand. He had it leveled towards the firebird at chest height, his other arm sighting down its metal length. Shoulder length straight dark blue hair rested gently upon his shoulders, along his cheekbones, a few bangs framing his forehead. She could barely make out a blotch of navy marring his brow, a youkai marking she wouldn't be able to see fully until he was closer. His hands and wrists were covered in guards like most swordsmen were, the loose material of his silver haori with midnight blue sakura petals splashed along the neckline and hem of his sleeve, fluttering a bit in the wind that came through the windows.

She thought it odd that his outfit would be different from the other soldiers, like Lord Daija's was. But then, considering the position he held, it made sense that he would be given special privileges the other youkai were not, putting him at a higher rank than most. The iridescent black armor that the Taisho warriors wore was firmly tied in place, the sturdy flaps trailing protectively over his thighs, his tail peaking over it at his waist where he had it circling close to his body. Even from the distance she was at, Kagome could see the brightness of his cold eyes that were far more lifeless than those of Akito when she had first met him. Where the guard's orbs could be likened to icebergs, this siblings were more along the lines of an arctic cave. Lost and forgotten save for those who lived in such dark waters, a light ring of ice leading to a black abyss of nothingness.

Another shiver shook her slim body, this time having nothing to do with the reaction from a handsome fire youkai. The miko could only imagine how terrible a sight it must be, to see Kiro's merciless eyes boring down into your soul seconds before he ended your life. It was something she hoped she would never have to go through....

A flash to her left caused her to look back at Daija, noticing for the first time that there was a sword in his hand, tapping lightly against his leg as he continued to eye the other demon thoughtfully. Arching one fiery brow, he asked, "Shall we continue?"

A quick nod was his only answer, the two youkai immediately engaging in battle once more, moving with fast bursts of speed she was having trouble following. Frowning in concentration, she watched as the swords met one another with a loud 'clang' that rang out starkly in the room, the audience attentive to what was transpiring. Suddenly, the phoenix backed off a bit, pointing his weapon towards the ground while reaching out with a splayed hand towards the wary Kiro. A growing myriad of reds, oranges and yellows began growing in his palm, the Lord beginning to spin gracefully where he stood, a streak of fire trailing behind him to create a living stream of flame.

Kiro stood up straight, eyes narrowing as he brought his blade up in front of him, centering the sword till it reached far above his head, his eyes separated by steel as they gazed at his opponent. Placing his other hand sideways, laying it flat upon the blunt edge of the weapon right above the hand-guard, he braced himself.

When Daija stopped to fling the ribbon of fire away from his body, Kagome could of sworn that the faint outline of a bird's head opening its mouth was at the front of the projectile right before it made contact. Wincing at what she was sure would be a painful blow, she peaked up at Akito's brother, eyes flying open fully when she saw that the firebird's attack was split down its center by the kitsune's blade, twin arches of fire streaming out to each side of him, the force of their departure making his bangs and hair fly away from his face.

The hot flames quickly dispersed, fading away as their potency was fractured, broken. Kiro's hair settled back to its previous place, looking as unruffled as it had when she saw him moments ago. Silence encompassed everyone, still held in awe at what they had seen. At last, the two warriors sheathed their weapons, bowing respectfully to one another, Daija grinning in delight as he did.

"Well done, Kiro! Most impressive indeed!" He moved forward, back to his original pose of arms crossed over his red-clad chest, hovering through the air like some ghostly specter Kagome thought a few girls would feel lucky to be haunted by.

Halting in front of the kitsune, he waved a hand towards the ground and their audience, merriment undulating in his roiling orbs. "Shall we go down and tell the youngsters a few points on what defense and attacks to use in a similar situation."

A smirk that didn't reach his eyes curved the fox's lips, a nod his only other answer.

She was beginning to wonder if the demon could speak at all with the way he was being so quiet. Or was that just normal behavior for assassins? She had no idea...

The two lowered to the matted floor, shoe encased feet touching down gently before planting firmly into place. Now that they were on the ground, a swarm of soldiers moved in to congratulate and ask questions of them, eager to listen to what they had to say, any words of wisdom they might wish to impart.

A few stragglers near to the miko remained as they were, wary to have the purifying creature in their midst, and not wanting to leave her unwatched for a moment. Akito, seeing the interest his charge was attracting, grasped her elbow lightly, propelling her forward towards his brother.

The youkai surrounding the assassin began to part, making way for their master's personal guard and the person he had with him. Many eyes widened at seeing a human carrying a kit walking beside their instructor's brother as though it were the most natural thing in the world. A pair of obsidian eyes glared after the girl's form, a low growl emitting from their throat.

Oblivious to the malignant regard, Kagome blushed at all the attention she was getting. Really, she should be a little used to it by now after being in the palace so long, but this was a lot different from before. These were soldiers in varying degrees of battle regalia, their purpose only that of learning the art of war, becoming skilled in ways to kill and maim others. She scooted closer to Akito, the action causing more than one eyebrow to raise in speculation that the miko would willingly place herself in contact with a youkai.

Ignoring the stares, the kitsune had but two more demons blocking his path before Kiro's eyes narrowed as he turned his head quickly to pin his brother with an intent stare. Daija followed his line of vision, a warm smile lighting up his features as he waved the youkai in their way aside.

"Lady Kagome! What a pleasant surprise." He came forward, untangling one of the hands that held Shippo to bow over it with a courtly flourish.

Cheeks burning even more, she laughed nervously while extracting her hand. "Hehe...Lord Daija. That was amazing! I've never seen fighting like that before."

Happiness flared in his eyes, the red intermixing more with the yellow. "You think so, Lady? I'm glad. It's not often we get to perform for such a lovely guest."

Shippo stared up at the new youkai with wide eyes. Since he had been asleep the last time Lord Daija was there he hadn't had the chance to see the firebird. Now that he did, he couldn't keep from staring. His father had once told him about youkai such as the Lord, but never had he come across one. They were very rare and more elusive to find than Naraku was.

As usual, Kagome was hard-pressed not to begin shifting about when in the fire youkai's presence. The compliments he gave always made her feel flattered but embarrassed. Even more so with the interested gazes they were receiving. She was fully aware of the fact that she wasn't nearly as beautiful as the youkai living in the palace, and because of such assumed that she was seen as a plain human girl with no appeal.

"Thanks," she answered with a smile, trying to regain her equilibrium enough to take the blush out of her face. It must be clashing horribly with the red shirt she was wearing.....

His hand not having left its post at her elbow, Akito deftly nudged her towards the side, putting her in Kiro's direct line of vision and out from under the other demon's intent regard. He knew it was hard for her to relax at first with the firebird. After about twenty minutes she was her normal self around him, but until she got over her initial unease it made things hard for her.

When her eyes met those of the kitsune's brother, she froze, rooted to the spot as her muscles instantly refused to move. Not even when Sesshoumaru had held her that first time under his chilling stare had she felt how fragile her mortal life really was. Kiro began walking towards her, his eyes not straying from hers in the slightest, stopping once he drew abreast of Lord Daija. He swept her features with a critical look before glancing to his brother with a raised brow.

Inwardly rolling his eyes at his brother's usual way of intimidating people he didn't know, Akito introduced her. "Kiro, this is Lady Kagome, Lord Sesshoumaru's guest."

Understanding caused the assassin to settle his brow back to its original spot, the frigid coldness of his eyes now mellowing to a more pleasant blue. Kagome watched in wonder as the darkness left, a sky blue weaving through his irises, his harsh features softening. Bowing formally, he said, "My Lady."

The sound of her voice wasn't something she expected at all. Instead of the icy quality she was ready to hear, a melodious tone reached her ears, the nuances pleasant. It wasn't as enjoyable to listen to as Lord Daija's, but then the Lord was a bird so it would only stand to reason that he would sound more pleasing than others.

Her identity now confirmed, the other youkai close by began talking amongst themselves, relating the news of who she was and how the Lords of the castle knew her.

Grinning with open pleasure, she bowed her head back in return. "Kiro, it's a pleasure to meet you! Akito has said such wonderful things about you that I couldn't wait to make your acquaintance."

Arching a navy brow, so much like his brother's, he glanced to his sibling who was avoiding direct eye contact with him. "Indeed." Sliding a glance back towards her, he let a small smile tilt his lips. "I am only surprised you desired to meet me and not run the other way. My brother is known well in our family for his ability to spin tales."

Chuckling warmly, she shifted Shippo's position within her arms, swaying to the side to nudge Akito with her shoulder. "Oh, I can believe it. He's been such a wonderful friend since I got to the castle. I really appreciate all he has done for me."

Akito's surprised eyes immediately swung to regard his charge, eyebrows reaching into his long bangs. He hadn't known that she felt so strongly about the relationship they had developed since her arrival but a few days ago. Had it really been so short a time? It was beginning to feel as though he had known this girl for ages....

"Is that so?" Interest was blatant in Kiro's stare when he watched the way his brother and the miko interacted, the comfortable comradery between them. It looked like even though his younger brother was just the human's guard he had come to mean much more to her than a simple servant. In fact, she had gone so far as to label them friends..... "I can but hope, Lady Kagome, that he continues to find such favor in your eyes. You honor our house with your kind words."

A softness stole into her blue-grey eyes as they rested on him, her words soft when she replied, "Really, it is I who have been honored to have met such wonderful people."

Again, Kiro was taken aback by her attitude. In his experience humans were never this polite and approachable when it came to youkai. What was even stranger was that this particular female was a miko, so the situation was doubly odd.

Not quite knowing what to say in the face of a compliment of that caliber from a virtual stranger, he breathed an inward sigh of relief when Daija stepped in again. The firebird always was better at conversation than he was.

"Lady Kagome, how is your health fairing? Better I hope?" Genuine concern for her fluctuated in his awesome eyes, brows lowering in a shallow V.

Not as skittish as she first was when speaking to him, she turned towards him a bit. "I'm almost completely better, thanks for asking Lord Daija. And thanks again for the tea the other day. I was wondering if you might want to share a pot of it sometime soon again. It was absolutely delicious."

Pleased that she had liked his gift, he nodded. "Any time that is convenient for you will be fine for me."

Her guard, noticing the intent way their little group was being scrutinized by the murmuring crowd, clasped her arm again and began steering her back the way they had come. "We should move out of the center of the room, Lady, so that the soldiers can get back to their training."

Flushing again as her attention was called back to the fact that they were being watched so closely, she walked briskly at his side, glancing over her shoulder to make sure Kiro and Daija were following them. She let a tiny grin mold her lips when she recognized their tall figures making their way through the warriors flocking about them.

There were many things she wished to discuss with them, and standing off to the side so they could still keep an eye on the training while getting to know one another seemed like an exemplary idea to her.

Now......just to get rid of her nervousness and summon the nerve to ask what was really on her mind....

* * * * * * * * * * * * *


	40. Purity

Miroku walked beside Sango, staff jingling as he trekked along the smooth hallways of the Taisho palace, Kiarara trotting up ahead of them, stopping every once in a while to check back and make sure her human companions were still with her. Glancing under his thick eyelashes at the woman at his side, the monk watched the way the pastel fabric of her kimono draped her lean body, the loose length of her dark chocolate hair swaying against her back as she made her way gracefully through the corridor.

They had met up over breakfast as had been the norm since residing hear at the castle, somewhere between consuming the rice and miso soup she had asked him if he would like to explore their surroundings together today. A light blush had covered her cheeks as she had gazed fixedly into the bowl she held in her hands by her face, not daring to look directly into his eyes as she shyly put her question forth.

At first, he had been shocked that the taijiya would want to be anywhere, that didn't involve hunting jewel shards with him, on her own. After all, she didn't hesitate when it came to either slapping or yelling at him whenever his hands went wandering, so he had figured she would be adverse to being alone with him. The only reason he assumed she ate with him by herself in the mornings, nothing but her fire cat to protect her form his lecherous advances, was because the low table separated them. Of course, she couldn't begin to imagine what less than wholesome thoughts had gone through his mind concerning her and that table.....but then that was beside the point.

No, what mattered was that Sango was taking the initiative and asking him if he would like to join her as she walked around the castle and became familiar with the layout. He accepted, of course. Why would he turn down the opportunity to spend time with a beautiful woman with no one else about except her pet? It was like the beginning to one of his fondest dreams.....

So here they were, having been moving through the palace for the last half hour, having no idea where the hell they were at. Which was why Kiarara was now sniffing about. Since she had the higher sense of smell, even if it wasn't up to par with a canine's, the little cat had been elected to the position of point, finding the best course to take to gain their freedom. They could have probably asked one of the many guards they went by that were standing sentry every so often along the walls, but their placid expressions and large glaives were anything but inviting to a lost human. Not to mention he wasn't about to ask for directions.....so it had been up to Sango to figure something out.

That was where the cat youkai came in.

Moving to walk closer to Sango, trying to do it as slyly as possible, Miroku checked to ascertain that she wasn't on to him, glad when he saw that all her focus was trained on where they were going and not her companion.

Perfect....

Just as she was going by a guard that was standing beside an open doorway, a cursory glance revealing it to be a library of some sort if all the scrolls and books lining dark-wood shelves were to go by, she suddenly stopped in mid-step, entire body stiffening in outage as color suffused in her face. Gritting her teeth, she swung with all the speed of her exterminator training and planted a resounding slap upon a certain smiling monk's face, screaming at him indignantly, "Damn it, Miroku! Will you keep your hands to yourself!"

Taking the hand that had moments before been lying upon her bottom, he grinned benignly at the fuming female, rubbing his now red cheek to lessen the sting of his skin. The guard was now watching them with interest, quirking a teal eyebrow over his almost black-green eyes. When he had seen the male put his hand on the girl he had been interested to see what she would say. What the guard hadn't expected was for her to turn on the boy and strike him. But what was really odd was the way the male in black and purple robes simply smiled as though she had given him a brush of her lips upon his cheek instead of the harmful force of her palm.

Humans.......they never made any sense....

"Now, now, Sango......You misunderstood me. I was just brushing away a speck of dirt that had gotten on your kimono."

Eyebrow twitching, chocolate brown eyes sparking in anger, she said between clenched teeth, fists planted firmly upon her hips, "You what?! Oh come on, couldn't you have thought of a better excuse than that?!"

Tilting his head to the side, his purple eyes turned thoughtful, the hand upon the side of his face sliding down to clasp his own chin, as though he was giving her words great consideration.

"Hmmmm......actually, no." Grinning sunnily, he continued. "I think I've used up every other one already, so that was it."

Crossing her arms with a huff, she turned on her heel and began stomping off towards Kirara, who was sitting patiently down the hall, watching the two humans with a bored expression. After three years, you would think her mistress would learn....

Miroku followed Sango's irrate form for a while before turning to wink at the guard. Talking behind one hand in a stage whisper, he told the confused youkai, "She's just playing hard to get. Women are like that you know."

Staring at the human blankly, the guard could but nod dumbly, never having been confronted with such odd behavior from these creatures before.

Smiling wider, the monk hurried after the taijiya, catching up with her stiff figure as she turned the corner at the end of the corridor. Soon, they were both out of sight, his plaintive voice accompanied by that of the irked female, a sharpness to her tone that pointed to the fact that she was still upset.

Shaking himself from his momentary stupor, the guard stood up straight, going back to his original stance before a pair of humans with a fire youkai had gone wandering passed. Ever since word had gone around that Lord Sesshoumaru was allowing the odd group to take residence in the palace everyone had been curious as to why and who they were. If what he had just witnessed was anything to go by, his master kept very strange company indeed......

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

A multitude of emotions were running through Kagome as she stepped beside Akito towards the wall that directly faced opposite of the large windows that led to the outside. Shippo was busy looking about him with wide green eyes, taking in the sight of a grand palace that was more of a military station than anything else. Relieved that he was preoccupied enough to let her alone with her musings, she tried to form how she was going to ask the questions that were boring into her mind, making her thoughts too chaotic for her to achieve adequate respite from them. A busy mind made for a very burdensome bedfellow, and the miko was past tired with putting up with it in the early hours of the night.

Glancing under her eyelashes to her stoic guard, she debated on how to approach the line of questioning she had in mind without causing him to be wary or try to prevent it entirely. She knew that even though they had become close friends in the few days she had spent in his company that his loyalty belonged first and foremost to the master of this castle, which meant that he would protect his Lord with any means necessary. Even if that would entail making sure an inquisitive young human was silenced and taken away from the other youkai of the Taisho holding. Not that she thought Akito would try to harm her in any way. Hadn't he braved his master's displeasure this morning just to ascertain that she was well? But that didn't mean he wouldn't confine her to her quarters, which he was well within power to do considering she had a suspicion Sesshoumaru couldn't be happier with that idea.

But didn't that arrogant jerk know that she was just trying to help him? Why did that stubborn Taiyoukai persist in foiling all her attempts to figure out who was after him? Any time she brought it up he was evasive, changing the subject flawlessly so that she had to be following the conversation closely so she could catch him and draw him back to what she wanted answers to. Of course he rarely gave them, and when he did deign to do so they were usually useless from the very vagueness of their content.

Thus, Kagome reasoned that it was up to her, personally, to try and find out what was going on and who was behind the assassination plot before anyone else tried to hurt the dog demon. After all, that was why she was here, wasn't it?

Forcefully, she pushed away the stray whispers of her inner voice bringing up her newfound clouded perception of how she saw Sesshoumaru now.

Once they were settled to the side of the vast dojo, all assembled arranged themselves in a semi-circle, with Daija and Kiro closest to the wall so they could keep an eye on their pupils while engaging in conversation. Shippo was once more at his resident post on Kagome's shoulder, alternating between watching the youkai do their drills and listening in on what was being said in the tiny group. Soon, the sounds of orders being shouted out amongst various pairs filled the air before it was overtaken by that of weapons meeting each other, battle cries issued with fierce determination and eyes glowing like fiery jewels.

Upon closer inspection she now saw what the marking was on Kiro's forehead. It looked like two sharp spikes that were crossed over one another, their shape very similar to the icicles that hung from the eaves of her house in the winter. They were also the navy color of his younger sibling's, and Kagome surmised that each one of the arctic kitsune's family had their own personal symbol that reflected their origins. That particular family got more and more interesting as she learned about them.

She was jerked from her reflections when Shippo shifted again. Jostled a bit by his antics, Kagome acted as if there was nothing unusual in having a baby demon attached to your shoulder, little claws digging into the cloth on her red pull-over, the pinpricks derived from his actions long since been accustomed to by the girl. Shifting easily as he turned once more to see a pair of nearby soldiers perform intricate katas, she smiled warmly at Kiro and Daija while saying pleasantly, "This is Shippo, by the way. He's an orphaned kit Inu Yasha and I found a few years ago." She said it more for the assassin since the firebird already knew of the fox's origins, the ice youkai arching a navy brow once more at the news, interest in his deep eyes as they swept over the demon on her shoulder who was busy regarding all the things about him.

"Such actions are admirable indeed, Lady Kagome. Even more so considering the fact that you are a miko. One would think you, more than anyone, would be adverse to taking care of a demon child." It was a well phrased comment that was meant to unearth any indiscrepancies about her. Kiro was used to interrogating others, what with his line of work and all for the palace. Sometimes his second nature of delving within other's personal thoughts and agendas was more pressing than he could ignore, showing itself starkly in such instances as these.

Akito frowned at his brother, irked that his sibling would make a rude remark like that when it was obvious the human was genuine in what she did and said. Likewise, Daija glanced at Kiro sharply, undulating eyes narrowing a fraction as he lounged back upon the wall, arms folded indolently over his chest in a nonchalant pose.

The miko just smiled in a self-mocking way, chuckling a bit while absently patting the kit on her shoulder's back, her braided hair hanging down her other shoulder so his little nails wouldn't get caught in the ebony strands.

"Yeah, I had a hard time at first getting Inu Yasha to let us keep him with us, but after a while he got used to it." Winking, she added good naturedly, "I have outstanding ways of persuasion after all."

Her joking manner brought a low laugh out of the phoenix, who was enjoying watching the girl banter with some of the most stoic and cold youkai within the castle. Already the guard was more at ease and relaxed than the firebird had seen in months and he would bet that the brother wouldn't be too far behind in showing signs of uncoiling the tense existence he lived in. This female just had that affect on people, whether she realized it or not, which he highly doubted she did. Something like that would make her self-conscious and probably alter her perception of them, an occurrence he did not wish to transpire. Daija was having too much fun seeing what new spin she would put in their master's life as she went through her day. One thing was certain. Ever since Lord Sesshoumaru had brought her home there hadn't been a dull moment yet.

Kiro let a small smile flit over his features before settling them back into the bored lines from earlier. His brother caught his eye and rolled his own, clearly unimpressed with the older sibling's attempt at remaining unaffected by Kagome's presence. It was an inner battle Akito was sure Kiro would lose, but then his brother never was one to just let things go easily as some of their younger siblings were.

Becoming serious, she glanced over to Shippo to make certain he was engrossed in watching the training exercises, then focused her attention on the assassin, blue-grey eyes contemplative. Chewing at her bottom lip, the miko subconsciously ran a hand through the end of her braid, immediately alerting her guard to the fact that she was nervous about whatever she was going to say. This made him tense, shoulder muscles bunching up in warning as he held back the desire to tighten his hold on his spear. He knew that his brother could be trusted with whatever the girl might ask or divulge, but not being well acquainted with the firebird, he wasn't comfortable with her entering into any in depth conversation that might involve Sesshoumaru while he was there.

"Kiro, I was wondering...."she trailed off, fretting again at the soft tissue of her lower lip, the abuse to it turning it red and irritated.

Now that everyone, excluding the kit on her shoulder, were listening attentively to her, Kagome felt self-conscious and unsure as to whether or not she should continue on with what she wanted to say.

Expression softening as he noticed her unease, the older kitsune asked kindly, "Yes, Lady Kagome? Is there something you wished to know?"

He was giving her the perfect opportunity to divest herself of the troubles plaguing her thoughts and shadowing heavily upon her heart. But still, she held back, faltering a bit under the youkai's intent stare. Something inside was cautioning her, and she wasn't one to disregard her inner voice's advice so flippantly.

"I....I was just...."

Daija frowned a bit in puzzlement, abandoning his lounging position to come up beside the assassin. It wasn't like her to be so evasive about something, and he was wondering exactly what would make her act that way right now.

Akito stepped forward a bit, cutting over her slight fumbling to say smoothly, "The Lady was curious to know if you would be interested in joining us for lunch later today."

Kagome's surprised eyes swung to the face of her guard, mouth hanging open a bit at his words. He looked as calm and collected as ever, no evidence of the lie he had just fabricated visible to the naked eye.

Kiro, well aware of the oddity of the request, answered hesitantly, "Of course." Narrowing his dark orbs at his brother a moment, he looked to the miko to add, "It would be a pleasure and an honor, Lady Kagome."

A bright fake smile lit her countenance, trying to cover up how off balance her guard's comments had caught her. She saw that Daija didn't look exactly convinced, so to detract his slightly suspicious study of the brothers, she reached out to take his clawed hand in her own, gaining the phoenix's notice at once. Toning down the happy expression to a more normal one, she said lightly, shifting from one foot to the other and leaning her head to the side, "But I also wanted to see if you might want to take tea with me tomorrow, Lord Daija."

Thoroughly distracted from his previous ponderings, a warm grin molded his lips, eyes fluctuating amazingly in his handsome face, the sunlight pouring in from the windows across the room flashing over his markings eerily. Squeezing her fingers back, his velvety voice trickled seductively along her spine, and she wondered if he would ever cease to have that effect on her. It was just too damn unfair that youkai didn't only have the looks, but now the vocals as well.

"I shall look forward to it, Kagome." He dropped off the honorary title on purpose, his silent message being read clearly by the other demons present.

Ignoring the way Akito was now scowling a bit at the flamboyant firebird, she exclaimed, "Great! Tomorrow then," extracting her hand seconds later, she tugged Shippo's tail, causing him to yelp in surprise while spinning about to face her. Laughing up at him, she nodded towards the youkai in the center of the room, the small kitsune glaring at her with mock ferocity. "Shippo, do you see anything interesting?"

He nodded vigorously, the little ponytail at the back of his head bobbing with the motion as he began talking fast. "Yeah! I've never seen an actual training facility for youkai before. My father had spoken of them and how some of the more powerful lords would keep their soldiers in top condition by involving them in regular mock battles and daily exercises so they would be honed well for combat. This is so cool!"

Chuckling, she patted him on the head. "Perhaps one day you can train somewhere like this and learn how to become a strong youkai like your father was."

He squared his shoulders and sat up, puffing up his chest with importance. "I should! Then father would be really proud of me."

A little sad at the fact that the kit would never be able to see how his father would react to the adult his son had become, she cupped his cheek and hugged him to her own, closing her eyes as she did. "I'm sure he's always proud of you, Shippo-chan, no matter what you do."

Observing the interaction of the miko and the kitsune, Kiro couldn't help but be amazed at the depth of emotion that passed between the two. It was so obvious that she cared deeply for the child, as he did in return. He also noticed that the warriors closest to them were listening avidly to what was going on, some even being bold enough to pause in their sparring to see the miko show outward devotion to a youkai.

Shippo wrapped his arms about her neck as best he could, returning the embrace wholeheartedly, still too young to be embarrassed by such things in front of older more mature demons. Opening her eyes slowly, she was surprised at the way the three demons with her were staring. A mixture between disbelief and humor. Blushing, she dropped her arm to rest along her side, her other hand coming up to cup her elbow as she gave a sheepish grin. The child youkai stayed as he was, clasping onto the girl as he would his own mother, content to be as close to her as possible.

At that moment, one of the soldiers came forward to stand a small distance behind Akito, waiting patiently for Kiro or Daija to acknowledge his presence so he could state his business. Sensing someone behind him, the guard moved to the side, making sure that he was between the new demon and his charge while letting the soldier have a full view of his superiors.

Face set in indifferent lines, Daija asked in clipped tones, "Is there something you needed, Saipryss?"

After executing a swift bow, the other youkai responded, glancing over at Kagome as he did, "I was wondering if there were any other specific exercises you wished me to instruct the others on doing."

Kagome peered with interest over the arctic kitsune's shoulder, standing on tiptoe to do so rather than skirting around her guard to see who was there. He looked vaguely familiar, as though she had seen him before but she couldn't place precisely where. Frowning in thought, she tuned out whatever was being said to concentrate on where she had seen this new demon. He wasn't one that she had been introduced to while roaming the castle grounds, all of those she remembered quite well and made a point to offer a greeting whenever she saw them again.

Tapping a finger against her chin, blue-grey eyes unfocused while she pondered, ebony eyebrows lowered in a V upon her brow. Suddenly, she knew, and it brought an instant smile of triumph to her expressive features. Not able to contain her sound of happiness that she recalled him, she exclaimed, cutting off whatever Daija had been saying to the demon, "Aha! Now I remember you!"

Surprised garnet eyes blinked at the miko who was teetering on her tiptoes over Akito's left shoulder, lips tilted in joy and mirth. Kiro, also surprised by the girl's outburst just stared at her, looking at his brother with a raised brow, for which he got a shrug as an answer from his sibling. The firebird, even though puzzled by the oddness of the statement and at being cut off by her, stood there with his lips slightly parted, curious to know what had made her act that way.

"Pardon, Lady?" Saipryss asked in confusion, body now facing her as he waited for an explanation.

Akito stepped to the side so that she wouldn't have to keep hovering over him to talk to the soldier. It didn't bother him, but he knew the only reason she had been doing it was because there was a sparring pair directly beside them and she couldn't go around him that way or she would get caught in the middle. Likewise, if she had tried to go the other way she would have had to ask someone to move back so she could get by, and he knew she would consider that ill-mannered and not do it.

Now that she had a full view of him, she came forward, a warm grin painting her lips engagingly, trying to put the youkai at ease. Shippo studied the person Kagome was trying to talk to closely. He didn't want her getting hurt because she got in range of someone that didn't tolerate humans as well as the people they were keeping company with right now. The guard had allowed her to go up to the warrior, but still....

Waving a hand, she said, "I now remember where I saw you. I apologize if I startled you there......it's just that I thought I recognized you from somewhere and didn't realize where till now." Folding her arms across her stomach, she leaned forward slightly as she talked, causing Saipryss to resist the urge to back up. It wasn't that he was afraid of her, he just was not a demon used to close contact unless it had to do with combat. "When I first arrived you were the guard that met Sesshoumaru and I in the courtyard. We weren't properly introduced at the time, so you might not remember me."

Recognition dawned in his garnet gaze. "Yes, now that you mention it, I recall exactly what you speak of. At the time there was much chaos transpiring from Lord Sesshoumaru's return and it was only later I heard that he had brought a miko home with him. I didn't make the connection until now."

She chuckled briefly and nodded. "Yep, that would be me. My name's Kagome, what's yours?"

Hesitantly, a dazed look on his face, he replied, "Saipryss, Lady Kagome."

Akito smirked, catching his brother's eye with a meaningful look. It always made him laugh inwardly whenever she first made the acquaintance of the others in the palace. Between her easy-going way of talking to them and her lack of fear at being in close proximity to them it usually unnerved whoever she was focusing her attention to. It looked like this soldier would be no exception as he floundered for a moment on how to have a conversation with the miko.

The phoenix, thoroughly enjoying the effect Kagome had on other youkai, watched the two in amusement, taking no offense that she had interrupted him while he was giving orders. It was much more entertaining seeing the other demon talk with her than keeping an eye on military drills any day.

As she continued happily, inquiring after his day and praising him on what little she had seen demonstrated of his skills when he had been fighting with his partner, Kiro observed everything as he would an inquisition, storing away details on her behavior as well as the way the nuances in her voice changed as she spoke. It was second-nature to the assassin, years of hard training grilled into his head on how best to track and learn the habits of his prey. Not that he considered the girl an opponent, but accessing these abilities helped him understand her better, the kitsune now viewing the upcoming lunch with more enthusiasm than previously.

The pairs nearest to the group were clearly not paying attention to practicing with their weapons, casting surreptitious looks from the corner of their eyes, listening in on whatever the human was saying to their comrade. Many of them had never seen a human behave in such a way, but then even more were only accustomed to meeting them on the battlefield, the outcome ending badly for the weaker creatures. Inching towards them inconspicuously, Daija soon took note of a crowd gathering around them, weapons long forgotten in relaxed grips with the deadly implements either resting upon broad shoulders or points situated to the ground. Smiling inwardly, he nudged Kiro with his elbow in the side, indicating with a nod of his head the curious youkai, sunlight dancing over his markings and hair as he did. The assassin had been so intent of his perusal that their audience came as a surprise, and he was about to order them back to their duties when a staying hand from the firebird detained him.

Arching a navy brow in question, Daija simply shook his head with a tiny grin, fiery eyes undulating eerily in merriment. Obviously he was having fun playing spectator to Kagome and Saipryss, seeing the soldiers lack of attention humorous instead of irritating. Rarely had the Taisho warriors been so easily distracted from the engaging game of war, but apparently the miko could accomplish what colorful rains of demon powers coming their way could not. Lacing scarlet encased arms over his chest, he smirked, mirroring the guard's expression who was regarding his charge with indulgence sprinkled liberally with warmth. In fact, his iceberg orbs were more alive and had more heat in their depths than the firebird had seen since his arrival.

This girl was full of surprises with the way she could bring out hidden traits in demons. And from what was being said about the castle, no one was immune to it. Not even their master....

Sniffing the air delicately, Akito tensed a moment when a scent he knew entered his olfactory system, eyes narrowing an instant before blanking out to their usual frigid coldness. Sweeping the area unobtrusively, he spotted the stiff form of Hirei towards the middle of the group surrounding them, his hand white knuckled towards the top of his glaive, glaring with loathing at the female in front of the guard. Consciously relaxing his own knotted muscles, the kitsune decided to not let the bear out of his sight, fierce protectiveness blossoming in his chest and settling in throughout his system. Today was just yielding one unpleasant individual after another.

Focusing back on the pair who were the point of attention for all in the room, he caught the tail end of what Saipryss was saying, iceberg eyes sharpening with new consideration upon Kagome, wondering what her answer would be.

"..... show such an interest in our battle exercises, do you, perhaps, wield a certain weapon of your own?" By the way the soldier was no longer leaning away from the girl, but instead a little forward, eyes shining with speculation as they glanced over her slight form encased within her odd clothing, it was clear he didn't hold any faith that she could, even if she was miko born.

A sheepish smile painted her rosy lips, the color echoed along her cheekbones as she shifted on her feet and mumbled a reply. "I do use the bow and arrow whenever I am traveling the countryside."

Shippo, frowning down at her lack of enthusiasm over the matter, stood straight and said proudly, making sure all could hear his declaration, "Kagome is one of the best archers I've ever seen! More than once she has fatally injured a youkai while we were searching for the jewel shards."

Kagome inwardly wished the little kit hadn't been so robust in his praise, especially since it would probably lead to results she didn't want to indulge in at the moment. Not to mention she couldn't take full credit for felling half of those demons since Inu Yasha and his Tetsusaiga were what killed them in the end. If anything, she hadn't done more in vanquishing them than either Miroku or Sango had, but from the murmurs now flying through the air from the soldiers it looked like a demonstration would be asked for.

Waving her hands, hoping to downplay it enough where she wouldn't have to give them a sample of her 'skill', she said with a nervous laugh, "Heheh.....really, I am not that good at all! There are those who are way better at it than I."

Rolling emerald eyes expressively, Shippo exclaimed, "Of course you are, Kagome! In fact, why don't you prove it and shoot one right now?" He couldn't understand why she wouldn't want everyone to know how good she was.

When a cavalcade of encouraging remarks arose from the assembled youkai, Saipryss even adding that he would "be most appreciative" if she decided to let them see her fire the weapon, she couldn't very well refuse. After all, it wasn't like they were telling her to pick up a sword and enter a mock battle with one of them. They were just naturally curious about her and wanted to see for themselves how well she could fire an arrow, so what could she do but oblige them?

Akito eyed the girl closely, ready to intervene and forestall any further urgings from the crowd to display her power, she had gone through so much today as it was.... His brother and Daija looked on silently, waiting to see what her answer would be since a part of them wished to see her in action as well. Being the audience to a miko utilizing her training wasn't something they got to see every day.

Licking her lips reflexively, she sighed heavily, offering a wan grin to the others, moving her braid to lie down her back as she did. "If one of you could retrieve a set for me I would be more than happy to demonstrate my method of shooting an arrow for you guys."

Excited outbursts filled the air, one young eager warrior with sapphire hair and brown eyes, a teardrop in brown on his left cheek, came forward with a bow and arrow set, all but shoving them at her in his hurry to please her. "Here you go, Lady! The firing range is this way." He turned and began making his way towards the other side of the dojo where the line of windows lay, the other warriors parting like the red sea to allow the little entourage of the miko, her guard, and the two upper-class demons make their way out the shoji doors to the grassy field outside. Once they would pass the gap would close so that the youkai could trail after them, taking their weapons with them, forgetting all about putting them away in the face of this escapade.

"Thanks," her voice was timid as she slung the container of arrows over her free shoulder.

Akito and Kiro flanked her on each side, Daija ambling along at her back with Shippo hopping down to run on the ground once they had cleared the wooden porch that led to the meadow beyond. Gripping the leather strap of the quiver slung over her shoulder, the miko tried to calm her jumping nerves, stomach flip-flopping in a nauseating way and mouth now desert dry.

The sunlight pouring over her didn't feel as warm as it should have, the rays deceptive as the wind that blew dropped the temperature by several degrees, underlying the good that the sun would have done to the habitants of the Earth. Although, considering who her companions were, it was no wonder that she was the only one that shivered in response and hunkered down a bit into the fleece of her shirt. Things like the cold and heat didn't affect youkai as it did humans, no matter how humanoid in nature these creatures appeared, they were anything but.

The palm clutching the center of the bow was slick with perspiration, heart thundering at a gallop as nervousness coursed through her system. Staring blindly at the carpet of grass they were trekking upon, Kagome couldn't contain the trepidation that resided heavily in her mind, self-doubt and conscious of multiple sets of jewel-hued orbs trained with predatory intensity on the miko. At least Shippo was no longer sitting on her shoulder, his diminutive form scurrying ahead next to the youth that had given her the weapon and Saipryss, talking with the older demons who were patiently commenting back on whatever he was saying. It warmed her heart that these youkai could easily accept the child. He hadn't had enough interaction with his own race, at least in her opinion, and she knew that in order for him to reach his full potential he would have to start staying around them more often to glean the most information form them. He needed to accustom himself to their ways, not those of humans, since those who would find no objection to his presence were few and far between. Too often, he would be seen as a threat, ignorant people throwing anything from insults to harmful projectiles at him just because of his heritage.

Rustling footsteps crushing the brittle blades of grass offered a dull muffled sound in the background as she was escorted to the firing range. As the straw and canvas targets grew larger, scarlet circles narrowing in size to become a solid sphere in the white center, she berated herself again for allowing herself to be coerced into this farce.

If Shippo hadn't been so ardent in his praise of her archery capabilities.......if the warriors gathered weren't extremely curious to witness a miko in action first-hand......even the ludicrous thought that if Kiro didn't make the palace dojo his usual haunt whilst not completing one of Sesshoumaru's missions flitted about her brain.

Whatever the reason, she had nothing to blame it on now, and the situation couldn't be helped. Fate had decided to step in and put Kagome where it wished her to be, which was anything but perfect in her opinion, but since when had her personal desires ever been considered by that fickle trickster? Really, she was beginning to feel like a sadistic child's favorite plaything.....

Being put on display like a mannequin posing for a magazine featuring weapons of war, the subscribers a multitude of highly adept demon soldiers who could execute intricate battle maneuvers in their sleep, was not as esteem lifting as it probably should have been. Instead of keeping her confidence by reassuring herself with how much she'd improved shooting the bow from three years previous, the girl saw the same scene of her first attempt at wielding the implement. The damning scene played in an endless cycle, Inu Yasha's harsh insults and disgusted golden eyes glaring down at her while she sat in a dirty heap upon the forest floor, hurt and upset that she couldn't measure up to whoever Kikyo was. At the time, she'd possessed no knowledge of the other woman or who she had been to the hanyou, but that had been rectified soon enough as the truth behind Naraku and the dead priestess came out.

Ebony strands of hair brushed her cheeks when a breeze flew across the vast field, their tickling tips going unnoticed by her as she mulled over her thoughts. The warm sunlight being soaked up by the crimson of her pullover didn't penetrate the cold hollowness gaping inside, an empty space created by her sorrows related to the half demon and becoming bigger as time progressed.

The gentle hum of many voices discussing lowly amongst themselves rose and fell caressively through her ears, though she could not identify what they were saying clearly. Upon reaching the point on where to stand to face the target, Kagome's gaze swept her surroundings, taking in the bulls eye that was meters away, the assassin and his brother standing off to the side towards the dojo, Akito ever watchful with his spear at the ready and Kiro with his arms clasped behind his back. Daija smiled at her with encouragement, undulating red-orange eyes wickedly gleaming out at her, trying to convey a small amount of comfort to the human who was now tense at being the center of attention to so many youkai. He couldn't blame her. Being enclosed by predators who were more at home driving a sword through a person's chest than engaging in pleasantries at a banquet would be disconcerting for anyone, let alone a solitary female who was recovering from an illness. It just showed how much trust she was placing in them, how much stock she put in their word of honor to their master that she would remain unharmed in their midst.

Tucking the bow under her arm, she ran her hands down her jeanclad thighs, drying the palms of any sweat while trying to calm herself sufficiently enough to notch the arrow with steady fingers. As everyone settled quietly in a large half-moon to watch, she took courage from the strong presence of her guard who stood with his brother and the firebird, Shippo seated at their feet, the pride in his young features directed at her. His unwavering devotion made her feel better, affection lightening her blue-grey eyes considerably, the tightness about her mouth to ease a tad. If he had this much faith in her then perhaps this wouldn't be too disastrous....

Clearing her throat, she once again took up her bow, holding it out before herself with one hand near its middle, the curving weapon points standing at attention, ready to be used. Withdrawing an arrow, she twirled its wooden thin pole between her fingers, the brown feather at the end blurring at the quick movements near her abdomen. Smiling hesitantly, she called out as cheerfully as she could, only getting a slight pang in her recovering throat as she did, "I'm just going to shoot one arrow, but keep in mind, I haven't done this in a while so it might not reach the target." Waving the hand that held the arrow towards the target, she continued, tone becoming self-mocking. "I seriously doubt you guys will see anything interesting since you probably are way better than any ordinary human could be, but hopefully I won't embarrass myself too badly here."

Doing her best to put those around her at ease, even if the state of being was beyond her, she took a deep steadying breath, exhaling slowly and winking at Shippo. Giving her a thumbs up, a sign he had seen her use a few times since he had known her, she chuckled as she turned to stare at the far off canvas laden straw, wondering if that laugh had held more desperate hysteria in it than she hoped to divulge to the others. How had she gotten herself into this again?

Pushing down her doubts as best she could, she worked on blocking out her environment, focusing on her breathing, holding her arm straight out with the bow in perfect alignment to her body. Her grip tightening about the strong dark surface of the bow, she notched the arrow with nimble fingers, leaving it lax until she was certain that she would fire. Slowly, the things about her body began to fade until it was as though she was looking through tunnel vision with nothing in sight but the target with its red circles. Soon, the only thing she could hear was her own breathing and the beat of her heart as it began to return to a placid rhythm within her chest, shoulders relaxed lazily.

Everyone watched the transformation of a nervous human to a confident archer, her preoccupied air denoting that she was no longer aware of their presence, the practiced movements of notching the arrow one associated with someone comfortable with the weapon they held. Her braid would blow about in the wind, as did the bangs swaying upon her face, but it was if she never even noticed their existence. Blue-grey eyes narrowed critically, studying the distance separating her arrow and its desired destination, feet planting firmly so that her body was a slender line facing the target. Complete silence overtook the entire area, no birds or movement distracting the girl from what she was doing.

Akito felt his breath catch in his throat as he observed Kagome with the weapon, seeing a different side to the miko that he had never thought existed. Before, when she had taken his spear up in her arms he had thought it looked grotesque in its misplacedness. But with the bow, she could be likened to a confident fighter that had used the weapon she possessed countless times, and not failed once in an attempt to bring down whatever prey was being sighted down the beige length of her arrow.

She closed her eyes a second as though in thought, the two fingers keeping the end of her arrow in place not tense at all, but rather loose compared to the grasp on the bow's middle. Languorously, her eyes opened to half-mast at the same instant she brought the arrow back, putting it at eye level so she could sight down it, her pose and grace that of a master using their weapon of choice. The arrow tip began to glow in an eerie light blue as multiple rays of purifying power drew from her body to the small piece of wood and stone, lighting up her face briefly with its luminescence. Holding her breath, Kagome's gaze sharpened just as she let the arrow go, the 'twang' of the bowstring sounding starkly in the quiet of the meadow, the blazing tip of the arrow resembling blue flames that grew in potency as it flashed towards the target until the entire projectile was engulfed within its azure brilliance.

Hair rising on the back of their necks from being this close to magic that could purify them, the youkai watched in awe as it struck the target, a flash of bright blue enshrouding the straw and canvas just before it disappeared, leaving nothing in its wake but a patch of blackened grass. More than a few mouths dropped open in surprise, amazed eyes swinging from where the target once stood to the human that had remained in the same pose she had after letting the arrow fly.

Inside, Kagome was feeling panicky and more than a little confused. Since she had never gained full mastery over what miko powers she did possess, she had never been able to temper her attacks to a certain level, so basically any time she shot her arrows they came out as all or none. But this time.....this time when she had been forcing her energy to the arrow's tip she had felt as though she were pushing against an inner blockade that was trying to prevent her from accessing the purifying magic in her soul. When she had let the arrow go she was even more worried to see how weak it was. Usually one of the projectiles fired from a bow should have been strong enough to take out the neighboring target with a large burst of energy, yet this looked like it had barely decimated the one target it had struck.

Biting her lower lip, she lowered her arms slowly, staring at the dark dead grass, pushing the bangs away from her eyes as a stray wind put them in her line of vision. Why hadn't she been able to fire an arrow with as much power as she would have had a month or so ago? Was it because she had just been doing a demonstration, no threat apparent and so subconsciously lessened the energy put into it? But then she had never been able to do that before, so why would she start now? Better yet, what if she was starting to lose her miko powers completely.......what use or purpose could she have in the feudal era then?

This thought, more than any of the others, made her scared and desperate to find out what was wrong with her. She didn't think it could have any relation to her being sick recently since she had come down with colds in the past and it had not altered her arrows firing power then. Clenching her fist, she hung her head a moment to regain her composure, not wishing to face a bunch of demons with anything less than normalcy. She was aware that not all of them could be pleased with her presence at the palace, and after this little display she doubted if it would endear them further to her.

Assured that she had herself under control, even if beneath the surface she was an emotional wreck, she turned to face the others and said with a small grin, "Anyway, that is about the best I can do. Told you it wasn't anything too amazing."

At first, they all simply stared at her, making her fidget with the bow in her hand, plucking at the string lightly as one would on a harp. Their regard was making her more on edge than she was already, and now she just wanted to go find Sesshoumaru and ask him if he had any idea why this was happening to her. Finally, Akito stepped forward to take the bow from her nerveless fingers, handing it back to Daija before deftly threading clawed digits about the coarse strap of leather attached to the quiver and alighting it from her person. The firebird looped it over his arm while keeping a hold of the bow with his hand, accepting what the kitsune gave him without a word.

"That was well done, Lady. I'm sure everyone agrees with me when I say we are honored that you would show us how skilled you are with your weapon." Akito could tell that she was still unsure of the reaction she was getting by the way she frowned a bit in worry, something in her gaze causing him to feel as though she was very troubled.

Upon hearing the guard's voice, a dam seemed to break and all of a sudden there were bodies surging forward, warm tones of excitement washing over her as she was bombarded with praise and questions over what she had just done. Stepping back a couple of feet to gain some breathing room, she looked about helplessly for either ice kitsune, feeling overwhelmed at the response she was getting from the soldiers. A few even asked her if she would explain how the purifying energy worked, if she would perhaps consent to showing them a few times in the future so they could study it further.

A hand wrapping gently about her elbow made her start in surprise as she was answering one interested youkai who she thought had introduced himself as Kiern, glancing behind her quickly, her braid swinging forward with the motion to lie over her shoulder. The calming icy eyes of Akito met hers briefly before he trained his attention on the demons vying for her time, pulling her to stand behind him as he addressed the crowd. Sighing in relief, she let him take over so she could put her thoughts in order, at this point not even wondering where Shippo was in the mass of people around her. Closing her eyes, she rubbed a hand across her forehead, massaging the bridge of her nose with her fingertips, tuning out whatever the arctic fox was saying.

"I'm sure you can all understand that Lady Kagome is still getting over an illness and shall most likely not be able to acquiesce to any of your requests. Now, if you will excuse us, I believe the Lady would like to retire to the castle for a bit since she is tired from using her power and there are a few more hours of training left for you to do." When he arched a brow at his brother Kiro nodded, understanding flashing through his dark eyes before he began barking out orders that had the youkai, now a bit disappointed, walking back to the dojo to finish up their exercises for the day.

Satisfied that they were headed in the correct direction, the assassin focused upon his brother, the firebird standing at his shoulder, a thoughtful expression on his handsome features as he glanced between the miko and the spot where the target once lay.

Akito, his grasp still upon the human, propelled her forward with gentle force, taking in her abstract behavior with a twinge of concern. Maybe all this excitement had been too much for her and she was in the first stages of suffering a relapse.....Lord Sesshoumaru would not be pleased at all if that were the case....

"Lady, is there something wrong?"

Kiro watched the way his brother gazed at the girl, dark eyes narrowing sharply to see such mannerisms from the colder of the siblings in their family. It was uncommon for his brother to show outward emotion to anyone, let alone something bordering on open worry or concern for another. Especially if the person in question wasn't directly related to him. A flash of red made his eyes drop to the ground where he saw the kit scampering on all fours towards the pair, stopping once he reached her shoe-clad feet to gaze up at her questioningly.

Dropping her hand, she looked over to Akito, saying softly, "I need to talk to Sesshoumaru, please."

Alarmed that whatever was bothering her would make her need to talk to his master, he applied pressure to her arm, drawing her closer as he did until she was standing fairly near to his body. "Of course, Lady. We shall go there now."

"Is there anything the matter, Kagome?" Daija's warm voice flowed through her ears, his face reflecting how concerned he was that she might not be feeling well.

Smiling in what she hoped was a reassuring manner, she told him, waving a hand negligently as she did, "Oh, it's nothing. I just need to ask Sesshoumaru something about when lunch and such is around the castle." Even to her it sounded like a weak excuse, and she prayed that he would let it go at that for now.

His perceptive writhing irises plainly told her she hadn't fooled him at all, but then neither did he demand the truth from her. Bowing his head, he gave her an amiable tilt of his lips. "Ah, I see. Well, whenever you wish to take tea with me let me know and it shall be done."

"Thanks, Daija. Expect a message sometime tonight or tomorrow, okay?" Relieved that he wasn't going to press the issue, she smiled with more ease than before. She really didn't want to offend the phoenix in any way, not when he had been so cordial to her since their first meeting.

"I await it eagerly, Kagome!" His usual exuberance was back in full force, his fiery temperament not dampening for long no matter what the occasion. Hefting the bow, he winked at her while turning to leave. "Take care and I shall see you tomorrow."

Waving, she tried to tamp down the impatience now sparking inside her. She wanted to get to Sesshoumaru and ask him what the hell was going on with herself, and taking the time out to placate others before seeing to her own needs definitely fit the mold of a curse right now. She watched the strong outline of the fire youkai until he was a ways off before turning to Kiro, his features solemn, the X on his forehead standing out starkly beneath the sun. He stood with arms lying loose at his sides, the wind dancing through his hair in odd patterns, ruffling his clothing one way and then the other.

She felt guilty that already she would have to give him a paltry half-truth on their initial encounter with one another, but until she was certain that the lack of access to her miko powers wasn't life threatening or dangerous, she wanted as few people to be aware of the problem as possible. Sighing, she reached out and took up one of his hands, the wrist guards that led to the back of it feeling both smooth and hard at the same time beneath her fingertips.

"I'm sorry for running off like this, but I really do need to talk with Sesshoumaru right now. Thanks for letting me use the bow and arrow and I'm very glad I got the chance to meet you today, Kiro." Squeezing slightly, she added, "I hope you still wish to have lunch later today because I really would like to get to know you better."

Face softening, he returned the light pressure upon his hand, being mindful to not stab her by accident with his long nails. "Don't worry on it, Lady Kagome. It would be a privilege to take the afternoon meal with you and my brother. Just send word to the dojo whenever you are ready." With that, he released himself from her hold. When her skin had touched his something odd had happened.....and he wasn't quite sure what. All he knew was that a feeling of warmth and kindness had enveloped him, emotions enfolding him as his mother once had when he was a young kit growing up. He would have to ask his brother about that later. Since he was primary guard to the miko he had to know what it meant.

A genuine smile crossing her face, she bent down to pick up Shippo, who was tugging upon her pant leg to get her attention, Akito's hand falling away with her movements, the baby kitsune snuggling happily against her once she had him cradled in her arms. Standing again, she hugged the child to herself while running a hand through his bangs. "Thanks! I'm sure it won't be too long."

"As you say, Lady. I had better not keep you any longer. Besides," he smirked, a fang flashing as he did. "I still need to train a few of the newer warriors on proper conduct and such."

"Always an engrossing topic," came his brother's wry reply as he began ushering his charge towards the side of the large dojo.

"Indeed," Kiro's voice was sardonic as he made his own way back to the training hall, waving one last time before disappearing into the shadowed confines where sounds of battle could be heard faintly.

Outside, Kagome was trying to quell the inner voice that was listing every drastic possibility for her decrease in power, anything from a simple one-time fluke to the total loss of the miko abilities within a few days. Eyes not watching where she was going, she let Akito's hand on the small of her back guide her to where Sesshoumaru was. She couldn't explain why she felt the driving desire to see the arrogant Taiyoukai, she only knew that her entire being was screaming out for him, as though as soon as anything became frightening or potentially threatening to her she wanted nothing more than to see his indifferent face, listen to his reply as he told her that whatever was troubling her was nothing more than a human's weak mind playing tricks on itself.

Yes, that was no doubt it.....it just had to be something that simple, because if it wasn't.......

If it wasn't, she didn't even to think about what that would mean.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sesshoumaru was reading through a few last letters that Yoshin had given him when he picked up the sound of hurried footsteps approaching his study. Amber eyes lifting from the sentence he was reading, he kept his head tilted downwards so that he was peering through his silvery bangs, lips tightening in displeasure at being interrupted for what felt like the hundredth time today. And it wasn't even noon yet....

In fact, he had just gotten rid of that annoying wolf prince minutes ago after having to listen to another long rant that involved many 'stay away from my woman' and 'stupid puppy and his loud mouth' references before Kouga had calmed enough to leave. Being the ruler of the Taisho castle was becoming more aggravating than it had when the Taiyoukai had come into power all those years ago. Even the other lords apposing him hadn't given him this much of a headache, the root of which revolved around one human girl. A girl, if he was not mistaken, who was almost to his door right now, his personal guard trailing along behind her, fulfilling his duty of escort with exemplary attention to detail.

Perhaps too close of a perusal.....

Hearing the footsteps halt right outside his door, he sighed quietly while setting down the missive upon the polished surface of his desk, straightening to sit with proud indifference behind the piece of furniture as he waited for someone to knock and announce their arrival.

As predicted, a light tapping shook the ornate door, the softness of it letting him know it was her and not Akito that had put their fist to the wood. Ignoring the almost expectant feeling bubbling inside him, he called evenly, "Enter, Kagome and Akito."

Needing no further encouragement, she stepped inside, cheeks a little flushed with color, blue-grey eyes over bright as they came to rest on him. Walking quickly into the room, she wasted no time in seating herself opposite him upon one of the cushions lining the floor, her messy braid she tossed carelessly over her shoulder to lie down her back.

Arching one eyebrow at her actions, he glanced stoically at his guard who shrugged before closing the door, taking up post outside to allow the two privacy for whatever Kagome wished to discuss with his master. Since the child had shown nervous tendencies at the mention of the dog demon the miko had instructed him to go find Miroku and Sango and let them know that she wouldn't be able to see them for lunch, but that she would talk to them during dinner. The kit, happy to get away from being in the Taiyoukai's presence, gave her a quick hug before darting off down the halls, his sense of smell leading him easily to wherever his companions were.

Settling her with a flat gaze, he asked icily, "Did you need something?" Even though he had begun to see her in a more friendly light, after all that had happened this morning, it was hard for him to treat anyone with anything less than impatience. Couldn't he be given enough peace to at least finish his correspondences before being saddled with even more difficulties?

Kagome was silent for a moment, regarding him in something akin to uncertainty laced with fear. As she continued to not say anything, her hands clasping one another in her lap in a white-knuckled grip, small body tense, he frowned.

"Are you not feeling well? Did Inu Yasha or Lord Kouga upset you perhaps?"

Shaking her head vigorously, she rubbed at her eye a moment, before dropping her hand back to her lap. "No, no. It's nothing like that. It's....." she trailed off at this point, looking a bit helpless at how to get out what it was she wanted to tell him.

Sighing in long-suffering, he bit out, his patience having fled, "Well then what is it, girl?"

A frown of her own forked her ebony brows into a V upon her forehead, eyes glaring a bit at him. "I came here to ask you something, Sesshoumaru. You don't need to snap at me!"

He was surprised to see something close to hurt reflect in her blue-grey orbs, the stranger impulse of regret making him even more amazed. Clamping down on his irritation and the unexpected pang of remorse, he gentled his voice as best he could. "I apologize, now what is it you need, Kagome?"

Resignation lined her pretty features, eyes dulling a bit under the direct onslaught of his obvious lack of interest. Damned if he didn't feel an even stronger surge of guilt at it!

"I.....I was worried," her voice was a whisper, nothing but his natural hearing enabling him to pick up her words.

Puzzlement warred with wariness inside him. The instinctual part of him that drove his baser emotions demanded he sweep her with an assessing gaze, make sure she wasn't injured or harmed anywhere, tune into her breathing sequence to ascertain that her lungs hadn't become inflamed again. He wasn't about to identify what could have been relief spreading through his body when he couldn't see anything amiss with the human.

"Worried about what?" She had his full focus now, his hand splayed flat atop the envelopes he had already gone through and answered in between handling a yelling prince, barging in guests and berating his young sibling.

She rubbed at her eye again with a fisted hand, shoulders slumped in a subdued fashion. "Today, I went with Akito to go and meet his brother. He was at the dojo so we went there," holding the hand out towards him when it looked like he was going to cut in and ask what she was doing going about his palace when he had instructed her on more than one occasion to stay away from his soldiers, she said, blinking at the desktop as she did, "and before you go and start spouting on about how I wasn't supposed to talk to anyone else in the castle, I didn't have a choice since that was where Kiro was located and at the time I really wanted to do something that.....that would take my mind off other things." Her deliberate evasiveness over the last part had him giving her a look that spoke volumes in the speculation department. It probably had something to do with her disappearance earlier and his brother and Kouga's need to go find her.

Casting him a swift look beneath her lashes to make sure he was going to remain quiet, she let her hand fall back to her thighs, this time not lacing her fingers together. "Anyway, while I was there I was asked to demonstrate my miko powers and shoot an arrow. Since I didn't think there would be any harm in it, I accepted." At this point she began chewing at her lower lip, the tender flesh threatening to tear under the constant assault of her pearly teeth fretting into the soft tissue. He couldn't keep himself from staring at her actions, distracted and quelling the desire to reach over and remove the poor ruby skin from its abusive prison. Didn't she realize she was going to hurt herself if she kept that up?

Her next words made his amber eyes clash with hers. "There's something wrong with my purifying powers." The ominous way she said it, fright she couldn't mask heard in the nuances of her speech that went with the scared spark in her bright eyes let him know how troubled she was by whatever was going on inside her.

"Explain," he ordered. From his conversation a few days ago with Cheiro, he had a pretty good idea what it was that had happened when Kagome went to fire the arrow. If what the healer said was true, then because of her recent heartbreak over his brother and the depletion of her own body's health her miko abilities would be sorely lacking.

Sighing heavily, she slouched in a defeated pose, her head down-bent so her bangs hung in her eyes, obstructing his view of the vibrant orbs. Tracing imaginary patterns on one jean-clad thigh, she rubbed once more at her eye, shifting about till she sat with her legs folded to the side and not directly beneath her. "My powers are so weak. When I fired the arrow it had but a fraction of the potency it should have. I thought you might know why." At this she lifted her head to regard him hopefully, lowering her hand a bit to blink a few times, her eye not opening all the way before she repeated the friction to her eyelid.

Making sure to present his usual calm facade, he began to answer her. "When Cheiro examined you when you were very ill she said that you may suffer a decrease in your miko powers for a while until you heal all the way."

"Heal all the way?" She asked with interest, putting her hand down onto her lap, opening both eyes to full capacity.

Inclining his head, long silver hair swaying with the motion, he chose his words carefully. He didn't want to tell her anything about the aura synchronization if he could help it, so that meant the dog demon would only be relaying a half truth to the girl. "Yes. Your body took quite a beating when you got so sick this last time, and the healer told me that...." Sesshoumaru stopped what he was saying in mid-sentence, Kagome's consistent rubbing of a fisted hand at her left eye distracting him again. Frowning, he demanded harshly, "What's wrong this time, girl?" Amber eyes narrowing suspiciously, he asked with icy calm, "You aren't crying again, are you?"

Irritated, the miko rolled her one visible eye at him before settling into a full fledged glare. Now using only one finger to brush against the delicate skin of her lid, she grit her teeth. "No, Sesshoumaru, I'm not crying." Lowering her hand, she blinked a few times, scowled and muttered a curse. "Damn it." She put her fingers to the closed orb. "I got an eyelash in my eye and since there are no mirrors around I can't see to get it out."

Expelling a sigh of defeat that he could never seem to finish a conversation with the girl (which were usually really him giving orders she was sure not to follow) he beckoned her over with a wave of his clawed hand, his haori sleeve sliding back to expose the striped smoothness of his wrist.

"Why am I not surprised that you've managed to acquire some new malady?"

Kagome's hand fell to her side as she exclaimed indignantly, "Hey!" Pouting, full lower lip protruding forward, she mumbled under her breath while plucking at the hem of her pullover, "It's not like I get sick and stuff on purpose ya know."

Regarding her with inward amusement, the Taiyoukai arched a silvery brow. "Indeed. Now come here."

Resisting the childish urge to stick her tongue out at him, she shrugged her shoulders, tottering on her knees around the table to the dog demon's side, her jeans scratching loudly upon the pillows and tatami covered floor as she did. Reaching her destination she sat in a kneeling position near his leg, seeing that he was seated indian-style upon a large white pillow that had red tassels at each corner. Turning where he sat, he kept the leg by the table in the same position while letting the other stretch out and bend at the knee so that it was caging the girl between him and the desk, propping his elbow upon his up drawn knee. Unraveling his tail so that he could move with ease, he let it lie in a silver heap behind him. They were almost at eye level with her body positioned as it was, her blue-grey eyes blinking up into his striped face.

She was struck with the random thought of how beautiful he was, listing a bit to the side so she could rest against the leg he had placed beside her, not really noticing what she was doing.

Usually one could not use that word to describe a male, but in this case beautiful fit perfectly.

A sharp stabbing sensation in her eye quickly brought the miko from her silent contemplations, clenching her jaw in annoyance while trying ineffectively to divest the sensitive organ of the fine hair.

Reaching up while steadying his arm on his knee, Sesshoumaru grabbed her wrist in a firm grip, long fingers easily circling the delicate bones, bringing the captured appendage down to rest in a fist upon his other knee by the table. Giving her a look that plainly told her to leave it there, he then took her chin up with gentle fingers, tilting her face farther back so the meager light from the window in the wall behind his desk could illuminate it better. He would need the added help the sunlight gave him, even with his advanced youkai eyesight to see the tiny hair clearly.

Her earlier worries began to vanish as she instead focused on the strange feelings she got whenever coming into direct contact with the dog demon. Everything else was melting away under a warm barrage of feelings that were oddly familiar but hard for her to identify or decipher. Content to just go with it, she let him examine her face, willfully keeping her hand where it was so that she wouldn't reach up to rub at her eye again.

The muted glow from the pale sun's rays cast soft shadows across her expressive features, a sparkle shining in the deep blue-grey depths of her irises. The one in her left was glistening a bit more from the extra moisture of tears, her body naturally trying to cleanse the foreign object from the tissue. Spiky ebony lashes swept her high cheekbone, a reddish tinge marring the rim of her lids.

Leaning his face within inches of Kagome's own, his warm breath unknowingly fanning upon her as he did, he studied her closely, trying to find what he was looking for while putting most of his weight upon his up-drawn knee.

It was red in the white area, denoting that the friction she had pushed upon it earlier hadn't helped in the least, but hindered. She kept closing her eye in a squint, a reflexive reaction in an attempt to alleviate the discomfort of her situation. The scent of apples and vanilla mixed with the other scents clinging to her filtered into his nose, his senses picking out that of anything from the wolf prince to that of his assassin. He wasn't pleased to have such a deadly youkai's smell on her skin, especially since he knew what type of work he employed the demon for, but considering she was looked upon as his honored guest and Kiro's own brother was the one guarding her, he knew there was nothing to worry about in that quarter. That didn't make his demonic instincts accept all the other scents on her, however. Its unreasonable demands to either make her bathe again or blanket them with his own made him frown, not knowing that his expression was being interpreted by the girl that he was growing annoyed with having to help her.

Kagome began to feel kind of bad when she saw the scowl that painted his marked brow, assuming that he was becoming irked with the fact that she always seemed to need help with something or other when his time was probably very valuable and better suited else where.

Maybe she should just tell him to forget it and ask Akito instead.....besides, she was no longer that worried about her miko powers since he had said Cheiro put it down to her being sick, which meant they should be returning to full potency soon.

Moving his hand, he said in a low voice while using his thumb and index finger to carefully open her eye all the way, "Where does it hurt? To the side, or the bottom maybe?"

Blinking with difficulty, she debated a moment, focusing on pinpointing the exact location of where the pain was coming from. "Ummm.....it hurts mostly at the bottom."

Nodding, bangs swaying at his temples as he did, his nose almost brushing her cheek, making the miko increasingly aware just how close they were, he leaned nearer. Unbidden, a flash of their encounter in the hot spring danced through her mind, making her start in surprise, the action causing Sesshoumaru to frown as his sharp claws barely missed piercing the side of her forehead.

Grabbing her chin in a hard grip, he moved away to level an intent stare at her, saying sternly, "Hold still, woman. I nearly sliced you when you did that."

Chastened, she subsided quietly, supporting her entire side on his leg, confident that the muscles under the silk of his pants could well keep her upright with no problem. "Sorry, Sesshoumaru," she whispered.

"Hhn," was all he replied, taking up his previous spot by her face, fingers moving to gently rest upon her lower lid, drawing it away with a bit of pressure, searching for the strand of hair. Spotting it lying on the inside of her lid, he trained a watchful gaze on her. "I found it. Hold very still so I can remove it for you."

"Okay," came her soft voice, trust clear in the eyes that stared deeply into his own. Kagome wasn't worried that the dog youkai would accidentally harm her, and the realization let her relax docilely beside him.

The amount of trust radiating through to him from her humbled the Taiyoukai. How far their relationship had come. Less than three months ago she would have been terrified at this type of close proximity, and he would have found sadistic pleasure in her fright moments prior to slaying her in a messy spray of blood and gore.

But now, here they were, in his quarters with him helping her in this mundane task like any friend or lover would, and she willingly allowing it.

Delicately, with the care of any surgeon, he used one pointed nail to brush against the minuscule dark hair, extracting it in one precise motion.

Blinking her eyes as he sat back, Kagome smiled in relief when the nagging discomfort of before was no where to be found. Thank Kami that was over with! It had been bugging her for the last fifteen minutes at least.

Discretely flicking the eyelash off his finger, Sesshoumaru froze in surprise when he felt a pair of slim arms encircle his neck over his hair, a body soon coming into full contact with his, legs tangled within his own.

At the angle she was at she was almost in his lap, her chin notched over one of his shoulders, his arm trapped between them where her stomach was, clawed fingers digging into the soft red material of her shirt upon impact. Amber eyes widened in shock, he braced himself to take her full weight without falling backwards in an undignified heap, catching himself before he did so.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru," she whispered, keeping in mind how acute the youkai's hearing was, not wishing to harm him from the vibrations in her voice. Tilting her head to the side, she put her cheek to lie flat on his silk-clad shoulder, staring off to the side at the wall, paying more attention to the sound of his breathing filtering into her ears than really seeing the beige edifice before her. Shifting forward more, she drew her legs up until she was sitting half on the leg bent beneath him, her hip leaning fully on the inner thigh of his other one. Comfortable, Kagome crossed her arms at the wrists behind his head, nimble fingers sifting through the fine curtain of his hair as she did.

Glancing at her out of the corner of his eye, he could make out the black mass of her woven hair, the side of her pale face just visible to his sight. When she had moved to clamber into his lap he had been able to dislodge his arm from being stuck, and with hesitant movements, he brought it up around her, his palm hovering over her a moment in indecision. It had been so long since he had willingly embraced someone like this that it made him uneasy to try now. After not entering into physical contact fo years, the thought of being rejected now wasn't one he thought he would be able to take.

But this was Kagome, and that fact alone let the dog demon relinquish the last few doubts he had till his palm now lay at the back of her head right above where the beginning of her braid began, his eyes sliding closed as she responded by hugging him to her briefly in thanks. Arching his head downward, he leaned it next to his hand, breathing in the shampoo she used, not able to prevent the scowl that marred his marked forehead when he picked up the strong odor of not only Akito but Kouga liberally spread throughout the strands and her neck. Inhaling deeply, he kept his eyes shut so he could concentrate completely on what he was smelling, picking apart what she used to bathe with down to the those of the wolf and kitsune. There were even traces of the youkai child she cared for, but none were as prevalent as the arctic fox's was.

The Taiyoukai expected her to retain the scent of the guard somewhat since she was accompanied by him almost every waking hour of the day and late into the evening, but never to this degree. It was on the same scale as when she had awoken in his bed with him this morning, and one could only achieve that amount of scent on someone else by being in intimate proximity with them for an extended period of time. It was bad enough he had to deal with the prince's wilder scent floating about his house, the smell of pine prominent because of the lands he hailed from, just as his half brother's resembled that of forests, woods and leaves in every stage of life. But Akito......the kitsune's odor was as unique as that of any other demon that was exotic, not indigenous to Japan, reflecting it clearly in the odor that was solely his.

Fresh snow and mint.......that was what it smelled like. Everything that tasted, felt, and looked cold wrapped in one scent that tantalized the senses at the same time it made them recoil from the frigidity of their nature, like the very creatures that possessed it. Funny, it had never bothered or bordered on offending him.....until now that is. For some reason, Sesshoumaru found the scent offensive, or at least his youkai persona did.

Something primitive residing in his nature wanted him to snarl while rubbing his cheek across every spot that smelled of someone else, ensuring his claim, warn others off. Which was absurd since he had no grounds to substantiate the desire on other than the animalistic aspect of his being crying out for him to do so. Not strong enough reasons to follow through with it, that was for sure.

Still......

Grimacing, he subtly nuzzled his cheek along her scalp, enjoying the caress of her soft hair traveling over his skin, brushing fleetingly over his lips. Repeating the action, he laced clawed fingers in the knot of her braid, tugging lightly upon it, wanting to have it unbound and draped in wavy disarray about her shoulders and down her back. Now, more than ever, he regretted the lack of his arm, cursing his brother silently as he held back a frustrated growl in his throat when one of his nails caught on a lock and refused to let go. Opening his eyes a fraction, he lifted his head to stare down at his hand, pulling back a bit just to see the same lock of hair firmly attached to his hand like an ebony web.

Kagome, having been wondering what he was doing when she felt the tugging on her hair, moved to sit up, taking his hand with her so that when she was finally leaning away from him enough to see his face fully, her hands resting upon his shoulders, his arm was at level with her head. Arching one eyebrow, she grinned in amusement, laughing outright at his annoyed expression. "Is something wrong, Sesshoumaru?"

Giving her a flat look, he stated indifferently, "My hand is stuck."

Trying to hold back her laughter, she made sure she was securely planted in his lap before reaching back with both hands, using his arm as a guide to slide along it till she could feel his hand under her own. Blindly tracing the situation by touch, she began to pull at various strands of hair, getting annoyed herself when it seemed to do nothing but entangle him more.

Pausing, she thought it over, eyes thoughtful, hands resting complacently on his own until an idea made her grin. "Okay, let me try something real quick."

Offering no reply, he simply kept perfectly motionless, hoping that she had figured out what to do to gain his freedom. Not that he minded so much being close or linked with her anymore, but this wasn't exactly what he would call ideal either.....

With practiced movements she began unraveling her braid, the divided sections staying separated in wavy streams as she went. A surge of satisfaction made him almost grin. He was getting one wish realized after all, her hair was coming unbound.

Once she reached his hand she gave a few short firm tugs and then, like magic, the lock slipped through his fingers to join its brethren over her shoulders. Drawing back slowly, careful not to yank on her hair in case there were any strays lingering on, he freed the appendage, bringing it out between them.

Smiling happily, she chirped, "See! Told you I would get you out of that mess." Running a hand self-consciously through her hair, she added sheepishly, "My hair has a mind of its own sometimes."

"It reflects its owner aptly then," he replied with a smirk, delighting in the way she took the bait and small sparks danced through the eyes glaring balefully into his own.

"Hmph!" She huffed, folding her arms across her chest while tilting her chin in the air at an arrogant angle. "See if I ever help you again, you arrogant Taiyoukai."

Pretending to be unaffected by her show of temper, knowing it would only irk the girl more, he reached around to run his fingers through the length of her hair, combining the previously segregated sections into one silken mass. "I seriously doubt if you could 'help' me in any way. Hinder, perhaps. But aid? Somehow I don't think so."

Unfolding one arm to poke a finger in his chest, having figured out quickly that it was a spot he hated being assaulted at, she said, "You know I am invaluable to you. Why, if I wasn't around just think about how boring your life would be!" Smiling cheerfully, she smoothed out the place on his haori where her nail had left a small crease. "And since I couldn't stand the thought of you dying of boredom I have made it my mission of mercy to make sure you never have a chance to be anything but busy."

"Why do I have this feeling that you're more dangerous to my well being than any assassins could be?" He asked sardonically, ceaselessly brushing her hair with his fingers, the softness of it reminding him of the fur on his tail.

She gave him a speaking glance before training her attention on fixing the collar of his haori, straightening the lapels with exaggerated care, eyes focused on what she was doing. "You're just jealous that I'm such a skilled archer and you aren't."

His hand stopped in mid-stroke, splaying in the center of her spine, rolling his eyes as he stared at her down-bent head. "Oh yes, that must be it," he answered in a deadpan voice, laughing derisively on the inside.

Nodding, she went on to say, "I know, it's hard for you to deal with it, but you're just going to have to come to terms with the fact that there are some things you will never be able to do as good as I." Sighing, she cast him a mock look of sympathy, hands now lying still near his clavicle. "We can't all be as perfect as I am."

At that, Sesshoumaru did something he hadn't done in a long time. He smiled. He truly smiled for the first time in what felt like forever. Kagome watched the way his lips tilted in something akin to awe, her mouth parting a bit, eyes widening impossibly in her white face as the transformation to genuine enjoyment painted his features.

If she had thought him lovely at being the ice prince, he could be downright lethal when he smiled. There was something infinitely seductive and mysterious about it, all the more precious because of the rarity behind the gesture. Elusive as a unicorn, it was a hundred times more profound and moving than if one found the real mythical creature, placed mortal hands upon its pure body.

Not taking time to think about what she was doing, she reached up with one hand to run the tips of her fingers over his tilted lips, almost as though by doing so she could draw an invisible set of lines there that would trap it to his face forever, hoping that it wouldn't vanish for another century until it was used again.

The fragile scrape of her nails over his bottom lip caused a shiver to travel the length of his spine, amber eyes half-lidded and languid as they stared down at her, the hand on her back tensing as though waiting for a command from its owner.

When his mouth relaxed into a grin that was a shadow of the previous smile, she swallowed hard, wondering in what instance during the last few seconds her own had gone so dry. Meeting his eyes, she was even more startled at how different they were compared to the cold indifference coloring their iridescent irises. Now, there was a warmth there, like heated mead with a dash of spice, a glint of wickedness that she was prepared to see from perhaps Daija, not the Taiyoukai of the West. Transfixed by his gaze, she could but continue to stare up at him, fingers resting at the indent of his chin as time seemed to freeze around them.

Swallowing again, she whispered lowly, "You should smile more often. If you did, I bet you wouldn't have to fight half so much."

"So apparently there is something I can do with greater finesse than you," his voice was as soft, but held more nuance of emotion in it than she had ever heard before. It made her want to lean closer, place her ear upon his chest so she could feel where such a sound originated from, assure herself that it hadn't been a figment of her imagination.

Flexing his fingers, he moved his hand to cradle the side of her face, thumb running down her chin, even lower to the pulse point in her neck by her jawline. Letting it rest there to track how fast it was pounding under the surface of her skin, he drew her forward in agonizing slowness, giving her ample opportunity to pull away.

Listening to his silent command, Kagome leaned forward until her body rested fully on his, her arms now back in their push-up like state as she aligned herself to him. The heat from his body flowed into her front, easily going through the thin shield of her pullover and jeans. Her head was now tilted far back on her neck so she could continue to gaze into his face, which was looming in her line of vision, coming nearer until she saw nothing but the fiery amber of his eyes.

She knew this was leading to a kiss, and deep down Kagome also was well aware of how badly she suddenly wanted him to kiss her. Enough to cause her own eyelids to lower when the hot stir of his breath danced over her lips, a shuddering exhale escaping her lungs at the feel of it. Yearning, something she had never felt so strongly before coursed throughout her veins, lighting them on fire until her entire being was focused on Sesshoumaru's face hovering so close to her own.

At the first brush of his lips over hers, butterfly soft, a fleeting caress that left her hungering for more, she uttered a small whimper of protest, levering up towards him to meet the next kiss half-way. This time he pressed his own lips fully onto hers, slanting his head slightly for better access, his thumb making slow circles over the place where the beat of her heart was increasing in tempo under his ministrations.

Repeating the gesture a couple more times, he drew back, allowing enough room so that he could place a kiss at each corner of her mouth, parting his lips so his tongue could dart out and run a sweep over her lower lip. A muffled sound of surprise left the girl in the dog demon's lap, one of her hands gaining freedom and immediately placing itself half on his striped cheek and half tangled within the silver hair at his temple. Encouraged by her response, he delicately drew her lower lip between his own, nipping it lightly with his teeth so that she would open her mouth to him. He was becoming insane with the need to taste her fully, and the teasing sips he had taken from her so far were fast becoming inadequate in pacifying the fire raging in his blood.

Picking up on what he wanted, Kagome hesitated a second, the hand that had been rifling through his hair freezing before continuing what it was doing just as she opened her mouth, eyes closed so she could focus on all her other senses instead. What was sight compared to being able to pinpoint the exact nuance of his lips upon her own?

A pur-growl of satisfaction left his throat as he molded his lips to her own, brushing his lips one last time along the line of her mouth, moving in to taste her fully. He swept his tongue passed her teeth, flicking each side of the soft tissue walls, finally curling it deftly about her own teasingly.

Sesshoumaru couldn't seem to stop himself from delving into the warm caverns of her mouth again and again, the miko's flavor filled with everything that represented who she was. A heady mix of sweetness tempered with the tartness of her pride, a wild tang of her magic underlying it all in an intoxicating concoction he couldn't get his fill of. The more he became accustomed to her, the more he wanted to reacquaint himself with it, remember the velvety feel of her tongue brushing his timidly before she gained more confidence and pushed her entire body into his, as though attempting to meld with him.

Which, in his way of thinking, lust clouding his mind and blood pounding furiously in his veins, the youkai aspect of his nature desiring this female with greater force then he had any other, wasn't such a bad idea.....

Pulling back, he released his hold on her mouth, both of them taking in gulps of air as their oxygen deprived lungs gratefully replenished its depleted stores. Resting his hot forehead upon her own, Sesshoumaru opened his eyes half-way to stare at the girl who had managed to set his entire world askew just by kissing her. Dazed blue-grey orbs looked back at him, the hand in his hair sliding down till it rested upon his cheekbone, two of her fingers tracing the magenta stripes there. Her heartbeat was still hammering away under his fingertip, the color high on her cheekbones. Calming his breathing pattern, he tenderly brushed her bangs back to the side, reveling in the way she shivered against him when one of his nails ran over the shell of her ear as he settled his palm to cradle the side of her neck fully, careful to make sure his thumbnail didn't accidentally break her skin.

Kagome had never felt the sensations flowing through her right at this moment. Even the attraction she had experienced towards Inu Yasha couldn't measure up to the intensity of want flaring in her bloodstream. It was like there was this live link between her and the Taiyoukai that hummed with life whenever they came into direct contact, and the kiss had only solidified its hold on both of them. She was also surprised that there were no stray stabs of guilt bombarding her conscience. Did that mean she was over the hanyou more than she had thought? Just another odd piece to add to an unidentifiable puzzle that was her life now days....

When her breathing had gone almost back to normal, she opened her mouth, intending to say something as he continued to stare down at her, but she was forestalled from finishing any comment she would make when he nuzzled his cheek against hers, causing the hand on his face to falter and lie at the hair at the base of his skull. A warm exhale made goose bumps appear on the skin of her arms, her spine tightening in reaction so she arched even more into him. Blowing lightly into her ear, he took the lobe into his mouth, biting it gently, storing away how it caused her to clench the fingers lying on his shoulder and in his hair. Nibbling, he released it to make his way slowly down the side of her neck, turning his wrist, to tilt her head to the side, exposing the creamy column of her throat to his questing lips. Raking his fangs over the area, Kagome whimpered a little louder, now fisting the material of his haori in her hand as what he was doing made sensations travel from her neck to her lower abdomen.

Laying his open mouth in the middle of her throat, he began sucking lightly, alternating between caressing her skin with his tongue and teeth.

"Se—Sesshoumaru......."she exclaimed haltingly, eyes sliding shut as she was swept away in another wave of pure sensation.

His eyes bled red for a moment, pupils constricting to pinpricks within his irises when he heard her say his name, passion thick in her voice. It was when he felt the overwhelming desire to bite down that he drew back quickly, making sure to place a soothing kiss on the light red mark on her neck before departing completely.

Fighting inwardly for control, he clenched his eyes closed until he was certain they were no longer crimson and demonic. She was now leaning fully upon him, her forehead resting on his shoulder while she steadied her own body's rampant responses. Eventually, Kagome's breathing became normal, heartbeat still faster than usual, but not thundering as it had been previously. Her hand was tangled in the hair at the nape of his neck, and he found that he didn't have any real desire to have it removed from his person. Running his hand down her spine, trying to input feelings of calm through the link they shared in place of the need of moments before. He knew they had been basically feeding off of one another through the aura synchronization, and the dog demon was pleased to note that he could at least tell what she felt was related to him and not some half-memory of his brother. Everything she had just given him had been for Sesshoumaru and no one else........and the knowledge made him infinitely pleased.....

With a tenderness he didn't know he possessed, he gathered her closer to his body, moving his tail to wrap around the both of them securely, holding her to him while rubbing her lower back beneath the weight of fur encased bone. She was relaxed and docile, the easy acceptance with which she was taking what had just occurred surprising the Taiyoukai somewhat. He had expected perhaps indignation, or even a shy retreat from his quarters, not her resting trustingly in his embrace, as though she had every right to be there.

Sighing, Sesshoumaru was content to remain as he was, the soft sunlight pouring through the open window drenching the tatami matted floor in a longer arc, letting him know it had grown later in the day.

Kagome listened quietly to the healthy beat of his heart by her ear, her thoughts coming together lazily until a picture of Kiro popped into her head. Starting, she leaned away from the dog demon holding her, levering herself away from him by putting her hands on his shoulders. How could she have forgotten?! It was no doubt passed noon now and she still hadn't even asked for him, and there were a ton of questions she wanted to ask!

Giving Sesshoumaru a helpless look, she said, the enormity of what had happened not having sunk in completely enough to leave her embarrassed as she faced him, "I forgot about Kiro!"

One silvery eyebrow arched upward, amber eyes returning to their normal state, giving nothing away. "Kiro?" he questioned mildly, not showing how much it irked him that she could talk about another male moments after he had kissed her. It was the way her mind worked, jumping from one idea to the next.

Nodding, she pushed away from him, his tail loosening so she could get free, the hand on her lower back falling away as she scrambled up and off his lap. Straightening her shirt that had become slightly askew in her rush to stand, Kagome looked down at him, taking in his less than perfect hair and tousled appearance. There was a crumpled imprint of where her hand had clenched his haori front and the bangs by his temple were more mussed. Biting back a giggle at the immaculate Sesshoumaru looking anything but, she bent forward to run her fingers through his hair, the silky strands resuming their usual place. Next, she ran her hands a couple times over the crushed portion of silk on his haori, saying sheepishly, a blush staining her cheeks as she felt his gaze on her, "Sorry I wrinkled your shirt."

Intrigued by her odd behavior, he plucked one of her hands up in his own, drawing her attention to his face, blue-grey orbs dancing shyly away from his amber ones. "Some things are worth a rumpled appearance." The blush darkened considerably, a small smile gracing her lips at his words. Releasing her with some reluctance, he inclined his head towards the door. "I believe you have an appointment to keep with Akito's brother."

"You're right," she said, standing up and pushing her hair back from her face. She'd have to have someone go get her pack from the hot spring since it had a lot of the things she would need to get ready to meet the kitsune's brother. Holding her hair back in a ponytail with one hand, she regarded the Taiyoukai closely, a new emotion blooming in her chest, one that she didn't have the time to analyze right now. Shaking her head, she began walking slowly to the door, dropping her hair to fold her arms across her stomach, turning to glance back at the now cool youkai seated behind his desk, looking almost exactly the same as he had when she had first entered. Even his tail now covered the place where his haori was wrinkled, effectively blotting out any reminder of the kisses they had partaken in. But there was a difference in his eyes, the way he watched her as she hesitated leaving him. "I'll talk to you later, Sesshoumaru."

A small smirk molded his chiseled lips. "I would have been surprised if you didn't."

Giving him a playful scowl, she waved a hand at him negligently before spinning on her heel, opening the door to disappear behind it, Akito's tall frame visible for a brief moment before the heavy ornate piece of wood closed.

Left alone again with his last few correspondences, Sesshoumaru tried to go back to reading the last letter he had been on before Kagome had come barging in. However, no matter how many times he read over the last sentence he kept seeing in his mind the way a certain miko looked in the beginning throws of passion, and his answering response that relished the effect he had on her......

* * * * * * * * * * * * *


	41. Aion

Kagome didn't give herself time to think over the past few moments spent inside Sesshoumaru's quarters. If she did, a small voice in the back of her head convinced her that she would not only begin questioning every thing she had ever done in her short life, but the very tendrils of sanity she seemed to be holding onto lately. So, instead, she barely glanced up at Akito's all too knowing opalescent blue eyes, trudging with thin-lipped determination the short distance to her own room.

She knew that the arctic kitsune could clearly smell the scent of his master all over her, and since she also was well versed personally on how intelligent this particular demon was, it did not take a genius to figure out that he knew precisely what had taken place inside the demon Lord's study.

Raising one hand self-consciously to the exposed portion of her neck just visible through the curtain of raven hair she had been sure to drape over her shoulders, the miko could almost still feel the slight pressure of fangs scraping seductively along her pulse-point, the lingering caress of lips flitting over her skin. It made a rush of color ignite in her cheeks, her blue-grey eyes to take on a slightly dazed look that spoke of an inner turmoil Akito could only guess at as he gazed curiously at his charge.

Shaking her head to dispel any last vestiges of the interlude in the study from her mind, Kagome gave her guard an empty vague smile in his general direction before quickly opening her door and escaping into the shadowed confines of her room. The silence between them held and she had no quick desire to offer any explanations to Akito since she couldn't very well think of any herself that didn't sound paltry or idiotically inadequate. Desecration did seem the better part of valor at this point.

After closing her door, she didn't waste time dallying about or pausing to reflect on inner feelings that were in an uproar. Kiro was probably becoming impatient with having been left in perpetual stand-by for quite a while, and the miko didn't want to give him an even worse impression than she feared he already had of her.

How else would the assassin view a human who had just stalked off without a reason to demand an audience with Sesshoumaru? The complete lack of social etiquette she'd utilized in this time era had never crossed her mind, so it was only now that Kagome was embarrassed by her actions.

Again, color rose on her cheeks, burning hotly as she began rummaging through her first aid kit, messily depositing its contents all over the floor with much clattering. Forcing her mind to focus on the task at hand, she steadfastly sifted through bandages and gauze until she came upon what she had been searching for. Grinning in triumph, she tore open the package of wet-wipes, wrinkling her nose at the stringent smell that arose from it. Unfolding it, she then ran it over where the Taiyoukai had placed his mouth, closing her eyes tightly as the isopropyl drenched cloth made them water.

The knowledge she had gained during Sesshoumaru's convalescence in her time era regarding rubbing alcohol was proving an invaluable asset considering she could cover the scent of pretty much anything with it. Not only would it be strong enough to irritate anything with a strong olfactory system, but it also completely killed any lingering odor of anything else. A wonderful discovery indeed.

At this rate, however, she was going to have to invest in quite a few bottles of the damn stuff since she kept getting herself into situations that called for either covering up the evidence later or just plain warding off an over zealous demon bent on who knew what. Yep, the local pharmacy was going to love her since she would be their number one customer for purchasing medical supplies once again this month.

Finishing up by making another swipe over her neck, she wadded it up in one hand while standing, her hair falling back into place softly. Kagome disposed of it in the bathroom before picking up a black scrunchie as she passed the low table next to her bed that held one, putting her hair up in a messy ponytail while casting a glance about the room. Her blue-grey eyes came to settle on a pile of her laundry that lay neatly folded at the foot of her bed, a bright white spot towards the middle of it where some jeans lay made her pause in what she was doing. Arching one raven brow, she went over and removed the object, surprise etching on her features when she saw that it was a piece of parchment folded in half.

It looked like someone had left a note for her. But why in her clothes and in such a secretive manner?

Frowning in puzzlement, she quieted the sudden stab of trepidation that arced through her heart, her fingers running nervously along the piece of paper as though searching for a latch of some sort that held it closed.

She wasn't so sure she should open and read the contents of this missive. Whoever had left it had meant for no one else but her to know about it, which in itself was extremely odd considering her circumstances. Who could have done such a thing?

Swallowing her unease, she squared her shoulders and set her jaw, determined to not let a piece of parchment scare her. After all, it wasn't like it was going to be a bomb or something. All she had to do was read it and there would no longer be this great worry about who it could be from. It was probably sent by one of the servants letting her know when they would next be by to pick up her laundry or something. At least, that is what she tried to convince herself of as she flipped it open, her eyes quickly scanning the bold black kanji written on its pristine surface.

What it said caused her breath to catch in her throat, the hands holding it to clench until her knuckles shown white and the edges were crinkled beyond repair. Again, she read over what it said, hardly believing what she was seeing, and not understanding its meaning clearly.

Biting at her lower lip, she looked frantically to her door, silently warring whether or not she should call out to the arctic kitsune and show him what was left for her. But then.....the letter specifically said not to tell anyone of its existence, secrecy being key to what was being set in place by the words scribed to it.

Coughing a bit, she placed a hand over her mouth, letting it remain there afterwards, almost as if to hold any words she might have spoken to alert her guard in her throat. Fearfully, she looked once more at the letter, her hand slowly sliding down to cradle her sore throat in a loose grip.

The sentences chased one another around her brain, making her dizzy with trying to decipher the correct interpretation to them.

"_**Miko,**_

_**Your presence is requested at the far end of the eastern pasture behind the bathing hall on the morrow's evening. Make sure you are alone, save for your personal guard if you feel it absolutely necessary that he attend. Do not tell anyone of this letter. Do not let your guard know why you are going or what made you go there. If silence is broken on this matter then I will not be responsible for the consequences. If you are followed, even without your knowledge, and others attend, again, I am not responsible for the consequences. It is imperative you come tomorrow for reasons I cannot divulge here in case this is found by another. But know that the welfare of the Taiyoukai of the Western Lands rests on your decision. Consider it carefully.**_"

It was not signed by a name or any other marking which would denote to someone's personal signature. All she really had to go on was the phrasing and the way they had began it with the word 'miko' instead of Lady Kagome or just plain Kagome. That in itself caused a few qualms to take root within. If this person was relegating her station in the Taisho household to that of an unspecific name without any honorary connotation before it, then it spoke of ill tidings felt towards her. Then again.....it could just be a random servant that did not know her name or what else to call the girl staying so close to Sesshoumaru, thus left with no alternative but to call her by what she was, not who.

Still.....the tone behind the entire thing seemed off. As though it wasn't written in haste, but extreme deliberation, each word placed carefully to have the greatest effect on its reader. From her own reaction, Kagome found it profound enough without the added worries of the intentions behind whoever had sent it.

Another alarming thing was that they had slipped it into her personal belongings. A shiver slid down her spine at the thought, her hand convulsing around the paper until it was a ball in her palm. A being that meant to do her or Sesshoumaru serious harm may have entered her very room, rummaged through her things, touched objects she held close and intimate. It sickened her, the idea of an assassin's hands touching anything that belonged to her. The same hands that had attempted to meet out murder to the dog youkai she was finding herself caring so much about.

Roiling nausea assaulted her stomach, waves of adrenaline making her hands shake and her legs to feel unsteady until she finally had to sit heavily on the bed beside the clothes, making the pile totter precariously.

It never stopped, the constant surprises that popped up over and over again in her life. She could barely resolve one issue without being handed another that was more complex and harrowing than the last the miko survived through. Which is basically what it was. Surviving. Kagome couldn't call the last few days, or weeks even, anything more than seeing to the day to day things that would allow her to live, her body to function. Although, judging by how much that had deteriorated healthwise even that could not be counted on anymore. Did nothing ever bow to her wishes?

A cold sweat had broken out over her skin, making it clammy beneath the red pullover, the insulating cloth now stifling instead of comfortable. The surge of nervous energy now running along her nerve endings, causing her abdomen to clench almost painfully, also aggravated her breathing sequence enough to make her cough again rather violently. It reminded her that though she had felt better after digesting the medication from before it could not be attributed as being a magical cure-all. Modern science was wonderful for offering relief from illnesses, but doctors had yet to concoct something which would make a respiratory ailment vanish in one day.

Cheeks red from trying to regain her breath, she sniffled loudly, wiping the light sheen of moisture from her forehead with the back of a hand, the other still cradling the note. As pensive blue-grey eyes rested on it, she found herself wishing for once that she had the extraordinary sensory system that canine youkai possessed. Perhaps then she could simply put it to her face, inhale deeply, and let her natural sense of smell pick out who had delivered it. Unfortunately, she had but her own human abilities to go off of, which weren't looking promising in figuring out how the letter had come to be there at all.

Calming her frazzled nerves, Kagome stared at the piece of ivory paper. After another pause of indeciveness, her eyes hardening with a deep resolve, the hand which held the parchment captive crumpled it into a misshapen ball.

She would tell no one of this, not even Akito. The possibility of some malady befalling the arctic kitsune because of information that she'd divulged was more than the miko could bear. Everyone had done such a thorough job of watching over her welfare that the least she figured to do to return the favor was keeping silent.

By letting the mysterious note remain a secret it would cause her nothing save perhaps her own safety. Whereas if she were to say anything to anyone, whether it be her guard, Sesshoumaru or even Kouga and Inu Yasha, their lives could be forfeit. That was a price she absolutely refused to pay.

Decision made, Kagome stood on somewhat steady legs, swaying back and forth before locking her knees so that she was straight and unwavering, the pile of clothing finally succumbing to momentum and falling aside to lay in a messy sprawl across the pristine coverlet. Ignoring the untidy display, she walked to the brazier which still held the container of water and herbs on its top, the coals banked down within its metal belly to naught but smoldering ashes. Releasing the latch to open the heavy door, she winced at the high screech it let out when moved, her hand convulsively clutching the letter. The earthy odor of burnt wood filled her nostrils, a tepid heat slipping out to caress her briefly before being overwhelmed by the frigidness of her chambers.

With a defiant tilt to her chin, the miko threw the incriminating missive inside the blackened mouth of the ancient 'heater', watching it begin to instantly smoke as the hot coals began to burn it. The acrid smell of burning paper soon filled her nostrils, causing her to sneeze in reaction, making Kagome bend forward a bit at the force of it. Sniffling loudly, she straightened, watching as a myriad of orange, yellow, and red flames hungrily consumed the only piece of evidence she had of this entire ordeal. A fleeting image of Lord Daija's eyes sped through her mind before she easily dismissed the similarity between the firebird's eyes and the fire dancing before her. Soft light from the brazier played upon the miko's features for a moment before she resolutely closed the door on it, dousing the room into sudden half shadows and coldness. It made her shiver, goose bumps breaking out along her flesh, her hands rubbing up and down her arms, not only with the temperature change, but the almost foreboding symbolism of it all.

Would her life be just as easily snuffed out from this encounter? The light of her soul extinguished beneath the smothering heel of an unforgiving enemy that had no name or face? It was worse, she realized, when you were ignorant to who your potential killer was. With Naraku, although he may use subterfuge often to gain what he desired, was still easily recognizable after years of thwarting his schemes. Yet, this political agenda was beyond anything Kagome had dealt with before, and it was glaringly obvious whenever she tried to reason out the whos and whys of it.

A self derisive smirk tilted her lips as she turned her back on the ashes of her latest folly. Even though regret for destroying the letter snipped at the edges of her common sense she steadfastly ignored it. One way or another things would work out. It was the only true aspect to this entire fiasco that she could hold onto with surety. Everything else kept disappearing in her grasp, her friends slipping through her cold fingers like sand, her numb hands having no desire to save them. Emotional exhaustion was beginning to set in, and she wasn't so sure if it would be worth it to fight its heavy pull.

An icy calm pervaded her form, the dead feeling spreading throughout her system, allowing her to distance herself from everything.

If this turned out to be a trap set by the Taiyoukai's assassins then she had to come to terms with the idea that death was very likely. It wasn't the same as when she fought with Inu Yasha and her friends against the evil hanyou that greedily collected the shards of the shikon. The fact of her mortality may have been considered every once in a great while by the miko, but these doubts had always been disregarded after looking into the fierce gold eyes of the half demon, or the caring ones of the taijiya and houshi. She had felt safe and protected, believing firmly that nothing too severe could happen to them if they just stuck together, fought side by side.

Yet, now that unity was broken forever. No longer could Kagome count on them being there to bail her out of every mishap she fell into, by her own fault or no. She could hardly remember life before releasing Inu Yasha from the Goshinboku, where she had depended on no one but herself and there was nothing more serious than late homework to worry over. Being thrust into solitary reliance after so long was like throwing a person into the ocean and expecting them to know how to swim with no previous lessons.

However, she had made decisions on her own and remained alive before she had been drug through the ancient well. There was life after Inu Yasha, even if it was going to prove short and bittersweet.

Bolstered by this idea, she sedately made her way to the overturned first-aid kit and, crouching down with a faint pop of knee-joints adjusting, quickly began packing it away efficiently. The crackle of packages being shoved into their slot made her smile sadly, eyes tracing the teal lettering on the sealed pouches containing the alcohol swabs.

After tomorrow night, there may not be the need for those any more. Not to ward off youkai or cleanse and dress the minor hurts of her companions. Clamping down on those melancholy thoughts, she snapped the case closed, standing and placing the canister upon its customary spot on the low table next to an open bottle of lotion.

Glancing about, her gaze fell upon the pile of clothing, her skin crawling reflexively at the thought of putting something on a possible murderer had ran their fingers over. However, she would have to change shirts since the dog demon's scent was too imbedded in the red fabric, assuredly broadcasting her proximity to him to the demons with advanced olfactory systems. Kiro and Akito being just two she could name. Swallowing her nausea, she couldn't prevent a distasteful frown marring her features as she gingerly picked up her dark blue hooded sweatshirt, as though it were a snake instead of a simple piece of sewn cloth.

Gritting her teeth, she quickly divested herself of the red pullover, tossing it beside the clean laundry on the bed, and pulled the new one over her head, pushing her arms into the sleeves with force. Her hair was now at half mast down her head, the ponytail loosened from being drug through the tensioned neckline. Smoothing the shirt into place, Kagome then concentrated on facing the mirror and fixing her hair, satisfied that the mark was now hidden on her neck. It wasn't really hickey status, but it wouldn't be fading for quite a while either. The last thing she wanted was embarrassing questions being volleyed at her from an irate hanyou and equally edgy wolf prince.

Sightlessly looking into the mirror, she reflected on how her life was progressing. It did little to alleviate the emotional freeze she was entertaining. After all, if Death did come calling the miko could be reassured that Kikyo was there to hunt shards and keep Inu Yasha happy, that Sango had a place with Miroku even if the demon exterminator eventually lost her brother to Naraku. The dog demon had Rin and even Jaken to keep him company long after she would be gone. Sesshoumaru was the great Taiyoukai of the Western Lands, and his demise would prove disastrous for all. Inu Yasha was ill-equipped to take his place, beside the fact that the majority of the youkai world would refuse to follow a leader of mixed heritage. The blood of Inu Taisho would not prove enough to alli others to his side.

Actually, the exact opposite was probably true.

The hanyou's inability to control the potent blood coursing through his veins was but another prime example of how unstable and unreliable he'd be as ruler. Since demons were a natural form of predator, it would follow to reason that holding any place of authority amongst them would be constantly trying. It could be handled one of two ways. First, one could act like Kouga, who's brash behavior coupled with corporal reprisals being enough for his peers to respect him. The other method was how Sesshoumaru behaved. Stony silence partnered by deadly skill bred not only respect but a healthy fear of him as well. Graceful strength was always deferred to more readily than coarse violence ever would be, but few individuals could pull the former off.

Lord Sesshoumaru Taisho was one of the lucky few.

The death of such a powerful icon would throw the immediate and every neighboring providence into chaos. Disputes over dividing the land and naming an heir were but a few of the problems which would result.

Did Kagome see sacrificing her life a high toll to pay for keeping peace? Most definitely not. When it came to choosing between herself and others it was no contest who would come first. There really was no thinking it over, it was just how things would transpire.

Whether it was the depression she had fallen into or the weariness brought on by her sickness, the miko couldn't muster the will to incite a burning desire for survival. Even the purifying abilities she possessed seemed to be steadily diminishing. Without those she felt almost completely useless. Yet another reason she would attend the late-night soiree alone. The fear for her miko powers disappearing permanently motivated Kagome into wishing to put them to good use, while she was still capable of it.

For, would it not be more grievous if she went to utilize that spiritual energy and found nothing there? No crackling force to summon from within, a gaping desolate hole left in its place with the injury of a close one coming from it.

A throbbing took residence at her temples, back muscles knotting enough to foreshadow the first vestiges of cramps coming on. The trace odor of herbs Cheiro had left boiling for her respiratory benefit was now abrasive instead of soothing. Finished putting her hair into a high ponytail, she placed two fingers to the bridge of her nose and applied pressure in the hopes of decreasing some of the pain, letting loose a stray cough while trying to sigh in annoyance. The girl she could see over her fingers in the mirror looked strained about the eyes, pallor very white even in the semi-darkness of her room.

When she had first entered the confines of her chambers a warmth had blanketed her senses after departing the demon Lord's side. Now, however, a great weight had cloaked her from the shoulders down. A burden of knowing she was attempting to juggle the lives of those she cared for and coming out of this unscathed. It was as though she was tight-rope walking without a safety net lying in wait. The counter-weight pole clasped in a hard grip in sweaty palms was misshapen and jagged as she teetered along the taut line. Accomplishing this would be one of the momentous acts in her short mortal existence. If she could just make it to the other side where the steady platform was stationed, then the miko thought her possible death was well worth it.

Gritting her teeth as another rough cough left her chest, her throat protesting the action, Kagome moved away from her disturbing reflection. Distancing herself physically if not mentally, she let her hand fall to her side, searching for another pair of shoes she could don since her others were still at the hot spring where she had abandoned them. She was developing this terrible habit of leaving little 'nests' all about the Taisho household, some unsuspecting youkai stumbling across her possessions in random places. Finding her only other pair of shoes, black Nikes with a blue swoosh, she slipped a pair of white socks on and then the rest. Tying them tightly, she absently brushed the heavy tail of her hair back over her shoulder after it had fallen forward whilst she was attending to her footwear.

Standing with a sigh, she forewent looking back at the brazier, instead focusing all her attention on placing one foot in front of the other till she came to the door. Akito would be patiently on the other side, ready to take her to his brother so she might get to know the other kit better. The meeting might be the best chance to rout out valuable information on how the assassins operated. What better way to learn about something than from the source itself?

Surprisingly, Akito might actually be a hindrance during this little 'discussion'. For some unexplainable reason the guard held great reticence whenever it appeared she was about to bring up the subject of his Lord's assailants. She understood the importance of not speaking about it while in the presence of unknown demons, but in the privacy found within a luncheon between her and the brothers, all should work out fine.

Hopefully. If Akito began to show signs of interference then she would devise a way to get him to leave the room. A ruse to send him on some errand that would sound important but not necessary.

Whatever happened, Kagome would make certain she learned as much as possible. Sesshoumaru Taisho's life was at stake after all.

Images of the dog demon made the numbness seep away, replacing it with the calming influence only distributed by his solid presence.

Following what happened in his personal study, the miko wondered if from now on the mere memory of the imposing Lord would cause a reaction within her heart. A pang of bittersweet fondness that had no name as of yet. One thing she knew for certain, the caring she had harbored thus far for him had increased greatly. Not precisely because of the new physical closeness, even if it was exciting and a bit frightening. It amounted to a multitude of little instances that most would dismiss out of hand or overlook. A cold voice granting an ill travel-worn girl permission to stay in his palace, disrupting the order of his soldiers. The gentle caress from an elegant clawed hand tracing the curve of her skin, or even the easy warmth of a body wrapped about her own.

It was the way the Taiyoukai had treated her as nothing else but who she was, not what she was. He accepted her as the person which made her a miko, friend, sister, and alli. Whether it was good or bad, the dog youkai didn't pick her apart or demand anything of her. Instead, he took it all in stride and never once pushed his personal expectations on her. Though that didn't mean he had imposed a dozen rules upon her since she took up residence. Not that she followed them anyway....

That was why he was added to her list of who she would protect with her life. She'd always known that traipsing through Feudal Japan inhabited by wars, disease, and demons would insure nothing but a shortened lifespan. Such things were fleeting at best and few could actually say theirs was well spent. As she closed a damp hand over the icy coldness of the doorknob, giving it a turn and a pull, allowing light from the hallway to spill in, she fervently hoped the expenditure of hers would not be in vain.

Pasting a cheery smile on her face, she stepped out of her room and into the brightly lit corridor where the arctic kitsune stood beside her door, spear in its usual place at his side. The sound of the latch sliding into place on the heavy piece of wood behind her made her also mentally close any qualms she might have had over not telling anyone about the letter. She had made her choice, for better or worse, and now she would deal with it.

Placing her idle hands in the front pouch of her sweatshirt, she eyed him closely to see if perhaps what she was wearing held some trace scent of whoever had placed it on her bed, alerting the ice demon to an intruder. With a flash of disappointment, she saw that his iceberg eyes kept their relative calm, the hand grasping his weapon relaxed.

She did not know which was more alarming....the fact that he might recognize the scent on the clothing and disregard it as friend and not foe, or that he couldn't detect it because of the swab she had used that probably overpowered anything else.

Either way, she wasn't about to question him on the matter, thereby drawing suspicion from her guard. Kagome wanted to make sure that nothing she said or did made Akito think she might be hiding something important from him. There was enough on her plate without verbally waltzing with the arctic kitsune.

"Show me the way, Kito-kun," she said in a hoarse voice, clearing her throat while a warm smile that did not quite reach her eyes graced her countenance.

Cold eyes narrowing slightly, he took in her lighter complexion. "Are you certain, Lady? If you are not feeling up to it I am sure dining with my brother can wait."

Bringing a hand forth to wave his enquiry aside, she stepped forward a few paces, glancing back at him with what she hoped was an eager grin. "I feel fine, Akito. Just a little tired from walking all over the palace grounds, but nothing a good meal won't fix." Turning to face back towards the long hallway, her expression now hidden from his sharp eyes, she continued, her mouth a tight line. "Besides, I haven't really had a chance to talk to him yet and he seems like a very interesting person to know."

Arching a navy brow, he hefted his spear and joined her, indicating with the weapon to continue on away from the royal quarters. "This way, Lady. Kiro has already been sent for as well as ample food, so all should be in place for our arrival."

For the space of a few heartbeats the only sound was that of her shoes hitting shiny floorboards, the swish of his clothing moving with his body. A bit puzzled at her hesitancy on any comment, to which she usually always had something to say about whatever the subject, he glanced at her, iceberg orbs peaking through his snowy bangs.

The tingling on the back of her neck let Kagome know her guard was regarding her intently, making her notice that she had not said anything in reply. Cursing herself for doing the exact opposite of what she had intended to appear normal, she turned another grin towards him.

"Excellent, Kito-kun! As usual, you've seen to everything." Facing forward to navigate a turn, passing a few guards stationed in doorways, she added in a voice laced with regret, " I hope he doesn't mind having to wait all this time. I feel really bad about it."

Keeping his focus ahead and alert to any youkai they passed, he replied cooly, "Do not worry, Lady. One of my brother's many virtues is patience." His lips tilted in a small smirk, eyes shining in banked mirth, as though thoughts of his older sibling incited dark amusement. "Being in the line of work that he entertains demands such things. I'm sure reposing in an elaborate room with naught to do but bide his time till we arrive is a pleasant change for him."

The mention of the other demon's profession made her cringe inside, wondering precisely what 'virtues' one could have when their entire existence was aimed towards annihilation of other's lives. Her first impression of the arctic youkai had been positive, but that did not mean she could reconcile herself to what he did for a living. The fact that Sesshoumaru had placed Kiro there when the dog demon had come into power made her head pound a bit at what that implied.

She didn't precisely place attributes on the Taiyoukai that were not there, but again, searched for the good in others, wanting to believe that everyone was capable of great kindness and good if allowed the chance to show it. There was little call for such in an atmosphere where those things were usually considered a weakness, something to be disgusted over rather than in awe of. As far as the miko could tell, Inu Taisho had been the first youkai of the dog demon clan to act on emotions like those towards others. At least, from what she had heard that was so.

But could the same be said for an assassin? The same caliber of creature that had hunted down Sesshoumaru with deadly intent, vying for the exalted position of delivering the fatal blow that would end his life?

Mumbling a soft, "Of course," Kagome let out a relieved sigh when they finally came to a stop in front a shoji door in the middle of a non-descript corridor that she was sure she would have never found on her own.

Opening the door with a light flick of his wrist, Akito stepped aside after perusing the interior quickly to ascertain that none but his brother inhabited the room. Satisfied with his brother's form sitting in a calm pose at the head of a low cherrywood table, a slight smile visible on his older sibling's features, he stepped aside. Smiling in thanks, Kagome went into the newest addition of places she had been thus far in the castle. It continued to amaze the miko how large the dog demon's residence really was. If she went about all day traversing the long hallways and grounds, she doubted she would actually view all of it.

The usual windows placed high up on the walls adorned the left side of the room, permitting enough natural light to forego using candles yet, even if dusk was fast approaching. Now that the colder seasons were coming to Japan the days were becoming brief. It looked as though it wasn't used much since there were but two medium sized tapestries on the wall behind the head and end of the table. That way whoever was placed at either end would be framed by a majestic view of the dog demon clan's shadowy insignia with a large silhouette of a transformed dog youkai in the forefront. Very formal, and not meant for cozy get togethers amongst friends at all.

A real smile tilted her full lips as she spied Kiro at the head of the table that was laden heavily with various dishes of vegetables, rice and meat, three place settings laid out in military precision. With a spark of humor, she wondered if anyone ever did things any other way than as if they were readying for an army drill. Their training carried even into the more mundane task of setting a table.

Taking the seat on his left, the red pillow offering ample comfort as she sat Indian-style, she exclaimed, "Hi, Kiro!" Eyes turning apologetic, she brought her hands from the pouch to gesture towards him. "Sorry for taking so long to come. The discussion," which she was proud to note she did not even blush over mention of, "took a bit longer than I anticipated."

Speaking in his cultured voice, the arctic kitsune watched his brother take the place to his right so that the guard might keep the only entrance in view. "It is no trouble, Lady Kagome." As Akito settled beside him, placing his spear on the ground in easy reach, Kiro turned to her with his sky-blue gaze. "I would never consider it a chore to wait for a respite from training the others."

Chuckling lightly, she took up her chopsticks, signaling to the others that they should begin, taking up the nearest bowl with its sakura emblazoned sides. "I can imagine. How long have you been seeing over Sesshoumaru's troops?"

Grasping a piece of teriyaki in the bamboo sticks, a considering look over his face, he answered thoughtfully, "I believe it has been at least fifteen years now." Glancing to his brother who was busy loading his plate with food, he asked, "Wouldn't you agree, Akito?"

Nodding, the sunlight from the windows dancing over his white bangs, he kept his focus on the food he was navigating from one container to another. "Yes, just about. I remember the day you wrote father and told him about it. He was very pleased at the news."

Real pleasure lit up the older youkai's eyes, making them sparkle and show brightly in contrast to his marked brow and dark hair. A smile that showed a bit of fang flashed in her direction. "That's right. He sent back a letter telling how jealous Toryn and Keisuke were and how proud our parents were for having reached such honored positions in the Taisho holding."

An answering laugh left Akito's throat at the memory of his family. "Those two always were into competition. I'm sure the Lord of the East has his hands full employing them in his staff."

Blue-grey eyes alight with curiosity, Kagome watched the comradery between the brothers with interest, finding the tidbits about what their home life was like easy to listen to. Chewing on some rice, she waited for their mirth to subside before drawing attention back to herself. Now that she was in the combined presence of the kitsune brothers she found herself relaxing, her tension headache losing its potency.

"What exactly do they do in the Lord's household?"

Akito glanced at his brother over the cup he was drinking hot tea from, arching a brow at him as he did so. Shifting about a bit in his seat, Kiro faced her more fully, chopsticks now laying forgotten at the edge of his plate. "I suppose you could say they do a multitude of tasks, Lady Kagome. Since they have not gained a prestigious spot in Lord Tachikaze's palace, they must do menial work until deemed worthy of advancing."

Pondering over this new scope into the lives of ancient Japan, she swallowed a portion of savory chicken, wincing a bit when the food irritated her sore throat. "Did you and Akito have to do the same thing here in the Taisho household?"

Glancing towards his younger sibling, the kitsunes shared a significant look, before Akito set his cup down with slow deliberation, making eye contact with her. "Not exactly, Lady." Another look was shared between the brothers before he calmly went on, Kiro keeping busy with eating once more. It seemed he was ready to let the guard take over this question. "When we first came here, to this region, we were considered outsiders by all other youkai. Because of such we had to establish ourselves in the community as strong beings with great power at our grasp." A dark smirk tilted his lips, frigid eyes taking on an almost sinister amusement, as though the memories he was entertaining were both good and less than pure. "Our father devised a way of attempting to gain employment by one of the most prominent demon families in the area. That being the Dog Demon clan, then headed by Inu Taisho."

Sipping from her tea, thinking she wished it was Daija's since the phoenix's had soothed better, she leaned forward a bit, clutching her cup with two hands. She missed Kiro's semi-amused light eyes watching her and his brother as he finished his food. "Really? What was the plan and how did Inu Taisho take it?"

Iceberg orbs softening at her earnest expression of almost childlike curiosity, the kitsune went on indulgently, content to retell family history. "Father's idea was simple, but very effective. Since he knew that our family would have to prove itself worthy, he asked the great Taiyoukai if he would honor us by allowing him and his sons who were of age to participate in a trial of sorts." Inclining his head slightly, white bangs fluttering upon his cheeks, making a brief shot of sunlight fall upon his snowflake brow, he finished quietly. "Lord Inu Taisho accepted."

Waiting with bated breath, drink long forgotten in her grasp, Kagome fixated all her attention on the story, completely engrossed in the lives of her personal guard and his relatives. Blue-grey eyes impossibly large, she whispered, "What happened next?"

At this point, Kiro interjected, drawing her enraptured gaze to his amused one, a small smile gracing his countenance. "There was a great gathering for the trial. Demons from all over the Japanese provinces came to witness not only the first such event they had ever heard of, but to see the youkai who had ventured so far from the icy regions of the world to be there." Waving a clawed hand to indicate him and his sibling, he went on. "You see, Lady Kagome, our coloring and appearance is such that we are instantly known as foreigners to all around us." Shrugging, the assassin placed his arm to lie on the table next to his empty plate. "If that was not enough to make them uneasy, our scent alone to those who could detect it also unsettled many."

Arching an ebony brow, she glanced between them, puzzlement clear on her features. "Scent?"

Chuckling dryly, Akito interjected, "Kiro makes it sound as though we permeate an offensive odor, but that is not so."

"On the contrary, because of where we are from we give off the clean fresh scent of snow and mint. Everything that is cold and causes the senses to tingle in semi-over sensitivity," Kiro put in, not wishing to give the miko the wrong impression.

Realization dawned in her eyes, a smile coming easily to her lips. "Oh, I get it! So you guys smell almost like a York Peppermint patty!"

Tilting his head to the side while regarding her with laughing bewilderment, the older youkai asked with a chuckle, "A what, Lady Kagome?" Looking to his brother, he chuckled again. "Should we be insulted, or complimented little brother?"

Rotating his shoulders and smirking, he nodded in the girl's direction. "I do not know, Kiro. Best to ask the Lady in question."

Laughing with embarrassment, color staining her pale cheeks starkly, she settled back onto her pillow, letting go of her cup with one hand to wave it in front of her. "No no, don't be insulted! I sometimes forget that you are....not familiar with the objects from my.....own home."

They both noticed the slight hesitations in her sentence, but chose not to speak on it. Akito, because he knew her well enough by now that if she wished for them to know she would explain in due time, and Kiro because of the exact opposite. He did not know her at all, and since she was an honored guest of his liege lord he had no right to ask the human anything that personal.

"Pray, explain then what exactly this York pepp-are-ment patty is then."

Swallowing a giggle at Kiro's mis-pronunciation of the chocolate covered mint, she explained as best she could. "A York Peppermint patty is a candy that is made from mint itself. It is made into a flat circular disc that is then covered with a thin coating of chocolate. Not the same kind I gave you earlier, Kito-kun, but a darker less rich type."

Nodding in understanding, he let his brother in on what she was referring to, noticing the inquiring look he was receiving. "It is a compliment of sorts, Kiro. The Lady gave me a piece of food that was a bit like she's describing, but not exactly the same type. If it is anything to go by that, then we were most assuredly complimented."

Bowing his head respectfully towards her, long navy strands of hair shadowing each side of his face, the assassin addressed her in a formal voice. "Then I humbly thank you on behalf of our family for such high words from a wonderful Lady. Again, you honor us, Lady Kagome."

Scarlet darkening her skin even more, the miko set her glass down to wave both hands frantically at the posturing arctic demon. "Oh please, there is no need to thank me! I mean, you and especially your brother have done more than enough for me since I began to stay here." Finally ceasing her sporadic motions, she subsided in her seat, eyes becoming soft and caring as they rested on Akito. "Besides, I don't know what I would have done without your brother being here for me. He has made recovering from my illness and living here under the same roof as.....everyone else bearable."

Her guard did not need to ask who she had meant when pausing before saying 'everyone'. He was neither blind nor stupid, and in the few brief days he had spent in her company he had seen how upset the hanyou made her. How utterly defeated she would appear seconds after he arrived, a shadow marring her aura immediately as her sorrow grew.

However, the warm way she had spoken of him made the ice youkai's heart to beat stronger with more heat and emotion than he had felt in a long time. Being in the service of the dog demon clan may be rewarding in its own way, but after years of performing duties that were not wholesome at best made one deaden themselves so that they could accomplish their mission. If he hadn't then a piece of him would have perished a while ago.

"Mere words could never express my gratitude, Lady." There was real feeling behind the words he spoke, and for that reason it made Kiro's head rise sharply to regard his sibling, keen eyes not missing a nuance in the guard's visage.

Clearing her throat uncomfortably, Kagome changed the subject to get attention away from herself. The atmosphere had suddenly become more intense than she would have liked. "You were saying about a trial?"

Allowing the switch, Kiro started up once more. " The trial was actually more like a tournament of sorts. To make it fair, Lord Taisho let all who desired enter so that they might be named champion and thus allowed the revered spot of personal body guard to the Taiyoukai himself. Usually, such roles are reserved for close allis that the family has been acquainted for decades, at times even centuries. Never before had the spot been held up for grabs and every well-known and lesser demon given the chance to have it. You can imagine the stir it created." Fond respect shone from the eyes that gazed off into space while he remembered that time. "He was never one to follow the normal traditions of others, was Lord Taisho."

"He sounds like he was a remarkable youkai," Kagome half-whispered, not wanting to intrude on the assassin's private thoughts. Too busy contemplating his trade now, she had previously forgone even considering what he did before Sesshoumaru's father had died. Kiro must have been in close contact with the Taiyoukai for a large amount of his life if he had been his personal guard. What type of loss that was she couldn't even fathom. He probably not only blamed himself somewhat for his Lord's death, but guilt and frustration must also assail him constantly at failing in his one purpose. A new compassion took hold of her, making her view his lifestyle with more tolerance than before. No wonder Sesshoumaru had chosen Kiro to be his assassin. It gave the youkai the means to outlet his aggression and continually perfect his techniques, which he must feel are subpar after his Lord's demise.

Not for the first time, she wondered what precisely the conditions were that brought about the great previous Taiyoukai's end to life.

Having born witness personally to his older brother's harsh days following that of Inu Taisho's death, Akito quickly cut in, wishing to distract the other fox from his depressing train of thought. "The trial lasted about a week, in which time one by one the contestants were eliminated, at times by mortal means."

"You mean, some of them actually died?!" She couldn't keep the shock from her voice, totally not understanding the mentality behind throwing lives away like that.

"It is the way of things, Lady. Youkai face death often, and because of that fact never fear it." Shrugging, he added in an icy tone she had heard on the first day she was here, "Besides, they all knew the risks before attending."

"Oh," was all that came out, the miko still not able to completely wrap her mind around the idea of meting out and partnering death so often that it became natural to be in its dark presence.

Sighing, knowing that the human would never be able to come to terms with ideas such as those, he continued. "In the final rounds there was naught but my father, Kiro and I against the dragons, their top contender being General Kaizon, who was not then of high military status. Documents and accountings were taken of those final tests so that history could be recorded effectively for future generations."

Smiling, she stated the obvious, resting her chin in the palm of one hand, her elbow supported on the tabletop. "You guys won, of course. And Kiro became the personal guard. Why didn't your father win? What jobs were you and he given?"

Kiro chose this time to break the silent regard he had been entertaining. "Father was assigned the guardianship of the Lord's youkai wife, whereas Akito was granted the job of supervising Lord Sesshoumaru. That is, until it came to the training sessions with his uncle, Aion. Those singular instances were when he was not permitted to accompany his 'responsibility."

"Ahhh, I see. After Sesshoumaru's mother died, there must have been no reason for your father to remain so Lord Taisho let him make a home of his own for him and his family. That is what I assume anyway."

"You are correct, Lady Kagome. After many years of loyal service to the Taisho clan, father was bequeathed with a keep of his own to act as vassal over and manage the small village that produced rice for the palace nearby." The older arctic kit mentally shook the last vestiges of depression from his mind, determined to not dwell on past mistakes. At least, follies that he could see at any rate.

Running a fingertip along the smooth edge of her cup, Kagome was silent for a moment, a faraway look in her eyes. "Hmmm....it sounds like you and your family have a lot to be proud of. I'm sure there were some youkai who were not too pleased with the dog demons for initiating that kind of unorthodox 'tournament' of sorts."

Clawed fingers dancing lightly over the side of his own beige glass, Akito nodded. "Most assuredly, Lady. Many enemies were made that day for not only the Lord of the West, but for ourselves as well. But then that is the price paid when one aspires highly. Others become jealous and envious and as a result, malevolent feelings are created."

She made a noncommital noise from her throat, imagining how awful it felt to be hated enough where your very life was in danger. Frowning, her dark brows forking down in a V, the miko reflected wryly that this summarization wasn't too far off what she had gotten herself into for tomorrow night. Unknowingly showing the brothers a look of unease mixed in worry, she started a bit in surprise when the impersonal voice of Akito broke into her revery.

"Is there something the matter, Lady?"

Mind working quickly, she decided that now was the perfect time to implement a plan to get her guard out of the room so she could gain information from Kiro. Coughing a bit while putting a hand to her forehead, she said in one of her most pitiful voices, peaking at the concerned kitsune between her fingers. "I'm fine, Kito-kun. But I think it is time for my medicine and I'm afraid I forgot it back with Sesshoumaru." Removing her hand to wave it weakly, she continued on with regret. "I hate to ask it of you, but since I have no idea how to get about the castle myself without getting hopelessly lost, I was wondering if you could go and retrieve it for me?"

Already standing gracefully to his feet, weapon automatically taking its usual station in his hand, he gave her a reassuring quirk of his lips. "It is no trouble, Lady. I would be happy to get them for you. Stay here with Kiro and I shall be right back."

Smiling gratefully, she gushed, "Thanks, Aki-chan! You're the best!"

What could have been a blush began creeping over his pale cheeks, his icy gaze carefully avoiding that of his smirking sibling who would no doubt find his 'pet-name' his ward had given him ample fuel for much teasing later. Giving a last inclination of his head, he went out of the room, making sure to close the door behind him.

Once Kagome was certain he was no longer near enough to hear the conversation that would be taking place, she turned from her vantage point of watching his retreating form to that of the intent gaze of his brother. Leaning forward a bit while lowering her voice an octave, she met his stare head-on with a steady one of her own.

"Now, Kiro, there are some questions I wished to ask you...."

Conscious of the brief interlude that her guard was absent, the girl began questioning the assassin, learning many valuable facts that she filed away for further contemplation once she was by herself. Kiro, as it turned out, was a handy tool to have when dealing with his own brethren.

*************


	42. Divination

Sesshoumaru fixed amber eyes devoid of emotion on the youkai sitting before him, their features set in a blank mask that the Taiyoukai knew well There was a relaxed slope to the shoulders, a telling show of lack of tension throughout the other demon's body that denoted they felt at ease in his presence. A fact that made the Lord raise a brow inwardly.

The tallow candle sitting in its cast iron holder in a half moon shape upon the shiny surface of his desk was lit, creating soft fractures of illumination that danced over his striped visage while leaving the other occupant of the room in semi-darkness. An eerie glow of amethyst would flash within the shadows every now and then when the dragon would move his head while continuing in his explanation to his master, the black shiny armor creaking and undulating in almost magical splendor. However, the Lord of the Western Lands remained unmoved by the display of a dutiful soldier debriefing his superior on his whereabouts of the last few days. Ryosuke had taken a long time indeed to report back to the palace after Sesshoumaru and Kagome had ran into him near Inu Yasha's Forest, and the Taiyoukai was curious to see what tales would spill forth through the General's silky voice, what excuses he would offer for being absent where no one could contact him.

Shortly after Kagome had departed his side Jaken had arrived outside his study, relating between his bowing and scraping that the General had returned recently from his journeys and desired an audience with their master. The calm of battle had blanketed the dog demon's senses at this information, his face easily taking on its customary marble facade that none could penetrate to see the vast workings of his mind. The encounter with the miko had been enough to make a multitude of questions come forth to tease his brain, and he wasn't too ashamed to admit he was grateful for the interruption of interrogating one of his possible assailants. Devoting his time and energy on pondering ways to divest his potential enemies of their secrets was much easier to handle than puzzling out the workings of what had transpired in his own personal quarters not too long ago.

Lengthy purple locks fanning out in an almost decorative arc as he turned his head from side to side, the dragon replied in his smooth voice, "You see, My Lord, I thought it prudent to continue on and investigate further into your uncle's activities towards the South of your property. After meeting a couple of demons during my search for you that were able to inform me of some interesting facts I saw no need to venture back here." Waving a clawed hand, he added with a smirk, "It is well known that once on your own land that no harm could come to you, so I figured it was my duty to investigate a potential threat to you."

A fragrant breeze blew through the window located high atop the wall behind him that ruffled his silver hair, causing his bangs to caress his forehead where the crescent moon stood, almost as though purposely drawing attention to the mark of his royal heritage to the other youkai. "I find it most interesting indeed, Ryosuke, that you not only knew where exactly Aion was residing, but also the general direction to look when I was missing earlier."

Understanding lit the General's shimmering orbs, a sharpness invading them that the Taiyoukai noticed right away. Mouth thinning out to an even line, he spoke in a controlled voice, resting his palms negligently upon maroon encased knees. "You speak of the time when Shurin and I came upon the miko nearby your brother's usual haunt. I assure you, My Lord, it was by pure coincidence that we went in that area to look. Every other avenue had been exhausted and we were desperate to find you."

Arching one silvery brow, the icy tones of Sesshoumaru cut across the space between them, almost making the younger demon flinch. "How fortuitous that your powers of deduction were such that they led you to my precise location." Lowering his lids to half-mast, he went on, his striped hand stilling the movements of the papers on his desk rustling under the breath of another gust of wind in the room. "Pity that the girl chose not to tell you where I was or who she was with. It might have saved you and my aide much worry."

There was enough sarcastic dark amusement underlying those words that Ryosuke did not miss the sardonic meaning behind them. Expression turning wary, he said calmly, "You make jest of it, My Lord, but I promise that both your personal aide and I were frantic to locate you, and had we known the human knew of your whereabouts nothing would have kept the information from us." There was a sudden malicious gleam to his amethyst depths, a hardening of the full lips at the edges that resembled his demonic counterpart which would turn his aquiline face into that of a scaled predator with unforgiving strength in his form. "A meager woman would not have stood a chance against us, and had I but known of what she knew I would have made certain she spilled all."

The way he had worded the last part let the Taiyoukai know precisely what would have been spilt on the carpet of grass in that meadow all those days previous. He learned something new about himself in that instant as the General sat across from him, completely oblivious to his master's lethal thoughts. The spike of his demonic persona snarling on the inside at the less than veiled threat behind the dragon's words was normal enough considering it seemed to flare to life anytime the miko was mentioned by others in a derogatory or possessive way. What did surprise him, however, was how easily he would find it to inflict pain on another in her name when the only reason the youkai before him talked that way was because he was raised in such a fashion. The entire existence of demons born to noble families was to be instructed on ruling their own keeps and suppressing the rise of humans in said provinces. Now, for Ryosuke acting precisely as Sesshoumaru used to, he was ready to spill his blood all over his nice clean floor.

Instead of giving in to the feral impulse, he steadfastly contained it, replying with his usual stoic serenity, "I would hope that to not be the case now considering the girl is currently under my protection and an honored guest in this household."

"Of course not, My Lord. I was simply letting you know how serious we were to find you, how earnest our searching was." Ryosuke skillfully withdrew his harsh demeanor to replace it with a placating one, realizing how important the female was to his Lord. Her worth continued to rise as time went on.....

Amber eyes taking in the look gracing the other demon's countenance, he brushed a few strands of hair away from his face. "I do not question your resolve. What has me puzzled is why you would not check in after mysteriously learning how I returned to the castle."

Remaining composed, pose still relaxed, the dragon demon chose his answer carefully, wanting to convey the truth to his words. "Shurin and I decided to head out towards the Northern side of your lands in case you had gone that way for some reason or if something terrible had happened to you and you were unable to request assistance. It was during this time that we came across two wolf demons that are known for escorting the Prince of the North around. When I put forth inquiries as to whether or not they had seen you they said that Lord Kouga was headed towards your palace. Finding this odd, I asked Hikkaku and Ginta, I believe their names were, why the wolf prince would see fit to cross into your territory. They related the oddest tale to me that I was hesitant to believe." He paused a moment, inwardly reflecting on that meeting and the things discussed in it before continuing. " They said Lord Kouga was going there to find a certain miko that he thought might be traveling with your brother in that area."

Frowning as what he was saying seemed to have little to no effect on the demon Lord, Ryosuke shifted a bit on the plush scarlet pillow he was perched upon, the waning light from the window causing the candle flame to appear brighter. "From the way it sounded, My Lord, I surmised that you must have made it home if your brother was heading your way and the Lord of the North was going to pay a visit to you."

Voice like ice encrusted silk, the Taiyoukai fixed him with an unnerving stare. "And why would you come to that conclusion without substantial evidence to back their claims? The words of a neighboring youkai is proof enough in such pressing matters?"

"I saw no reason to further question what was said, My Lord, and Shurin was adamant that we track down Lord Kouga as quickly as possible." He backpedaled as deftly as he could, attempting to repair whatever damage he had visited upon himself with his rash wording. "To outright call what they said lies would be an insult grievous enough to incite possible bad relations between the two houses. That was a risk I was not about to take."

The validity of what the dragon youkai said was not lost on Sesshoumaru, but that did not make his careless way of disregarding his self-made mission any less suspicious. The exact opposite in fact. There was still the matter of why Shurin would end up back at the palace alone whilst the General decided to go out on his own towards where Aion lay. However, the only way to garner more insight to the situation was to hold an audience with the wolf prince himself, and conveniently he was residing just down the hall. My, but it was amazing how this series of more than odd happenings were turning out to interweave enough to make sense.

He wasn't sure if he should be worried about that or not, considering it was the miko herself who had somehow brought all this together. Only she could be credited with drawing powerful youkai from all over Japan to one spot in order just to be close to her. Extraordinary indeed.

Not finding the dragon's explanation nearly thorough enough, he was forestalled, as was becoming the norm, from going more in depth by the scent of the wolf in question stalking towards the room. It was clear from the heavy weight of his footfalls, the precise way his clothing was rubbing against itself that the youkai was angry and upset about something.

Not that being in that state was anything new or different. In fact, Sesshoumaru was beginning to wonder if the Lord of the North would ever entertain anything but a brash attitude unless he was in the woman's presence.

Raising a clawed hand to halt whatever the General had been about to say, the other youkai immediately closing his mouth with a snap when his sharp hearing picked up what had made his Lord demand silence, the two waited. Sesshoumaru, it appeared, almost with an air of weary acceptance to the newcomer who was presently reaching the shoji door.

As the thin door with its rice paper covering was yanked violently open, the crackling energy of the bristling wolf prince wasting no time in coming forcefully inside without bothering to enclose them back in privacy, the Taiyoukai wondered in bitter amusement if he was to never partake in that rare commodity of respect again. It wasn't so much that other demons no longer feared him, but the ones he had become in the habit of dealing with every day consistently forewent any use of manners or decorum and found it alarmingly easy to barge into his personal chambers as easily as the miko had his life. Most disconcerting indeed.

He was yanked from his inner musings by the angry hot glare from emerald orbs blazing in the ookami's features, his hands clenched tightly into fists, the fur along his tail fairly standing on end with the amount of emotions he was holding in.

Ryosuke barely spared the other youkai a passing glance before facing towards his master once more, displaying an outward appearance of disinterest, as though there was no one else but he and the dog demon there. It was a slight that didn't go unnoticed by the two alpha demons in the room, and Sesshoumaru knew he would have to take his General to task over it as soon as they were alone once more. Disliked, Lord Kouga may be, but he was still ruler of the Northern Provinces, and therefor demanded respect from inferiors no matter what the case may be. To do so was an insult reflected from the house that the particular demon hailed from, plainly showing that the Lord they served did not hold the other demon of high social stature in any regard but derision.

Indicating for the demon to take the seat beside Ryosuke, he arched a silvery brow when Kouga declined, instead standing with his legs braced apart and even. "Lord Kouga. Is there something I can assist you with that could not wait?"

Green eyes flashing, the Prince of the North growled out, showing just how close his inner youkai was to surfacing, "Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru, there is." Ebony eyebrows forking down to a V, he went on with a snarl, "You can keep your damn brother away from Kagome for starters!" At this point he began to pace, the speed of his trek causing the long purple strands of the dragon youkai to flutter with the wind caused by his passing.

Following him with his amber eyes, the Taiyoukai gave an inner roll of his eyes. Of course it would be directly connected with his half-brother and the miko. Why even bother asking at this point?

"Would you kindly elaborate on what grievous misdeed my younger sibling has done to anger you? Specifics would be greatly appreciated."

Coming to an abrupt halt, he faced the stoic dog demon, fangs flashing in time with his brilliant eyes, his handsome face contorting enough to resemble his true form. "I refuse to have that hanyou bastard upset her even more than she has been! It isn't enough that she is ill. No, she is being forced to put up with his hurtful comments and derogatory behavior towards her." Stalking forward till he could lean across the low desk to stare the cold youkai in the face, hands widespread and planted in the middle of the hard surface to uphold his weight, he said in a low deadly voice, "I will not have my future mate, the soon to be Lady of the Northern Lands, treated so badly, especially by a half-demon bastard child even if it is Inu Taisho's blood that runs in his veins."

The General had half risen from his position behind the wolf prince when said youkai had come into such close proximity to his Lord. The only thing that made him pause in removing the threat to his master was the glance from Sesshoumaru that calmly told his soldier to back down. Still feeling pangs of unease over doing so, the dragon regained his position on the pillow, awaiting further instructions from the Taiyoukai.

Well aware that the door to his study was still open and that no doubt passing servants were getting quite a show at their Lord's expense, the dog demon didn't even blink at having an aggressive aura pushed so closely to his own. Even if his youkai instincts were raging on the inside at the potential threat Kouga was giving off, he had more control than to let such things tear apart the iron control he had over himself. He would deal with this as he did with everything else, with calm indifference.

"I see," was his icy reply, amber eyes narrowing a fraction to lock with the furious ones trained upon his own. "I believe then, Lord Kouga, that-"

His reply was cut short by a pair of green eyes taking on a heavy scowl of anger, slitted ebony pupils constricting to the point where they were almost non-existent in their bed of emerald. Lips pulling back in a feral snarl, the wolf prince's aggressive stance became more pronounced, shoulders tensing, long nailed fingers digging into the wood of the table so viciously that divots were permanently etched into its surface. Fangs flashing as a dark spiral of smoky azure began seeping into his irises, he bit out, "You Bastard!" The usual rough nuances of his voice were no more than a guttural growl, his demonic nature rising beneath the vernier of his tight control as the gaze fixed on the stoic Taiyoukai writhed in cobalt splendor.

At this point Ryosuke stood, hand going to the pummel of the weapon at his side, advancing a step with a fierce expression, his own amethyst orbs igniting at the sudden show of a threat towards his master. The only thing that stayed his hand was the hair-raising feeling crawling along his skin as the dog demon's own youkai essence reacted to the other Lord's. Amber eyes now ringed heavily in crimson, making them seem to glow eerily in the flickering flame of the madly wavering candle let the General know that this slight would not be allowed to slide. Still, he would stand ready just in case he was called to intervene....

"I would recommend refraining from any rash action, Lord Kouga," Sesshoumaru hissed in a detached voice, his own tall frame having stiffened at this sudden onslaught of energy dancing about the room.

The incensed demon across from him growled in answer, another cool breeze causing his black bangs to brush his cheeks, the only thing offering any break in the deadly stare trained so intently upon the other demon. "And I, Lord Sesshoumaru," his deep tone turning insulting at the title, disdain marring his features darkly, "want to know why the fuck the scent of my woman is all over you."

The dragon's face showed surprise fleetingly before he molded it back into a semblance of his blank facade, processing this tidbit of information quickly, the hand on his sword tightening as he mulled over what the prince had said.

'So, Lord Sesshoumaru does hold the human girl in high regard. Very intriguing indeed....'

Sesshoumaru was finding it more and more difficult to keep the raging beast within under control. The wolf's accusations and attitude were battering against an already cracked barrier that has seen too many harsh blows within the last few weeks. Nerves long frayed by the continuous task of monitoring the miko, his brother with his entourage, and an overly possessive youkai Lord were making his patience but a memory. He could feel the heated building of the demon inside pacing, growling, preparing for battle. The toxic blood in his veins was gaining in strength, the molecules rubbing against one another to call forth the acidic properties that flowed in his body, nails lengthening to razor sharp points as the magenta stripes on his wrist darkened.

Like most deadly creatures, youkai came in a dazzling array of colors and sizes, a trait seen easily amongst most predators. There was no need not to be painted with the master strokes of nature to show a flamboyant display of hues and shades. When you were a being that had no natural enemy but yourself there wasn't a call to try to blend in to the scenery. Instead, you could be graced with fantastic designs so all others would never mistake you for anything than what you were. A living entity with no equal.

"Express caution for what you are accusing me of, Lord Kouga." Unlike with the ookami, the dog demon kept his speech refined, if lowered in growing anger. His breeding was better than to openly offer insult to another demon of high standing. Even if the one in question sorely deserved it.

A caricature of a grin played across Kouga's full lips that were stretched so thinly across his sharp incisors, the look not fitting his handsome face at all. It didn't reach the crystalline hardness of his eyes, the jaki enveloping him not diminishing at all, instead pushing, pulsating against the Taiyoukai's as though it was two canines circling one another to test their capabilities.

"Give me an answer to my question that won't be seen as a direct over-stepping of boundaries and I will."

This really was one of the biggest webs he had ever gotten himself entangled in, the Taiyoukai mused with shadowed amusement, the connotations of which seemed to confuse his demonic side for a moment. It couldn't understand more complex cognitive thought than the more base emotions handed down by pure instinct, so the sinister inner chuckle resounding through its mind made it falter in its anger.

"Your emotions make you forget yourself, Lord Kouga. If you will recall, you found Kagome with me early this morning before she went to the hot spring." Arching one ivory brow elegantly over his still vermillion rimmed irises, he continued on as though speaking to a very dull witted child. "From what you said before I can but surmise you have met up with her a short time ago, and as far as I could tell you were in the process of disparaging my brother, not myself."

Ryosuke's motionless frame jolted in amazement at what his master was admitting to. From all accounts it seemed as though the miko and he shared a more intimate 'relationship' than he had first thought. In a way, if what the wolf prince was eluding to as true, then he could understand why he would be so upset. Pursuing another youkai's mate was considered an offense that had incited more than one Lord to take up arms against another.

A caustic laugh left Kouga's throat, the sound grating to sensitive ears like nails scraping abrasively over glass. But the enraged expression swimming in his now blue orbs was far from amused. "Do not insult my intelligence by trying to pass off what transpired this morning as being the same as now. You know full well that her scent would have faded after so many hours having passed, not strengthened." Tense fingers digging in deeper into the hapless wood, the motion causing it to creak as though crying out in pain, sounded loudly throughout the eerily quiet room. Even the traffic outside the open door appeared to have halted, the approach of more royal guards easily traveling to all three's ears. It had only been a matter of time before guards would feel the sudden electric shock of their Lord's power rising and come running to see what was going on. "Perhaps I have been looking in the wrong direction when it has come to Kagome. Maybe, I should have been keeping a closer eye on you instead."

A low pitched growl emitted from Sesshoumaru's throat, his own fangs beginning to make an appearance as the wolf refused to back down, the crimson now bleeding further into his eyes, pupils wavering between cobalt and ebony. The wispy bonds holding his demon in check were nearing their breaking point, and it was coming close to where the dog demon wouldn't even try to keep it at bay anymore.

"Step down, Lord Kouga. You are traveling into dangerous territory."

Reckless rage flaring throughout his glowing orbs, he growled with a smirk, "Make me." It was a direct challenge to the other's authority and they all knew it. In fact, because there was more than just the two of them this would not be defused without some sort of physical conflict, something that the Taiyoukai felt was not only a waste of his time, but detrimental to the state of foreign relations to his own providence. Never would he have felt that he, like his father, would be entering into a skirmish over a human female. It was both humbling and annoying.

At that moment a cacophony of many sets of rapidly approaching footsteps sounded outside the door right before soldiers garbed with the magenta uniforms of the Taisho household began filing into the room, encircling the three youkai, a river of shining glaives pointing directly at the wolf prince. Most had no helmets since they were inner palace guards that were stationed within the walls of the stronghold rather than out in the elements, a myriad of sparkling jeweled eyes narrowed with steely purpose, taking in the situation in the dim interior of their master's study.

The two combatants that were facing one another over the desk ignored the new arrivals, completely focused on staring one another down, auras striking upon one another in a silent war, the potency of which caused more than one youkai to shudder.

They were all posed as though a group of actors waiting on stage for the call to be given to begin, each person still, poised in readiness for the order to attack to be given.

Just when it appeared that things would go to hell in seconds, the sharp mint scent of his personal guard entered his olfactory system, a momentary glimpse of amber streaking through his eyes before they went back to red. With so many others close by it was difficult for him to tell if the kitsune was alone or if his charge was with him. This was something the dog youkai would prevent her from seeing at all costs. Knowing her, she would attempt something suicidal, like getting in the middle of this, endangering herself. That could not happen....

Akito, pace quickening without being a jog or a run, strode past the crowded doorway, weaving through the maze of soldiers brandishing deadly instruments of destruction. When he had traversed the halls to retrieve the medicine requested by Kagome he had not expected to come upon this. A frown of puzzlement had flashed across his marked brow when he had felt Kouga's and his master's jaki rising, but having born witness to their disputes before he had not been overly alarmed by it. Every time those two came into contact with one another it sooner or later led to a battle of wills, words being thrown at each other like skillfully wielded weapons.

This was a turn of events he had not expected, and the added presence of the General made his own lips pull down in a frown of displeasure. Once was more than enough to see that particular demon in a day.

Cautiously approaching the two demon Lords, spear held with the tip pointing towards the ceiling to show he was not a threat, he came to a halt at Sesshoumaru's side, iceberg orbs skating between one and the other, not showing his consternation at seeing his master's amber gaze now crimson.

Since it would be considered a breech of etiquette to address a superior first, the arctic fox stood straight in the heavy silence, awaiting to be granted permission to speak. Being this close to the pair of hostile youkai was slithering over his skin, causing it to tighten at the feeling of strong evil aura's clashing amongst one another. It made him long to be back in the calming influence of Kagome and his older sibling.

It came as a surprise when Sesshoumaru finally spoke, his voice not having altered at all even though one could tell he was very close to turning. Never glancing away from his adversary, he asked mildly, "What is it, Akito?"

Bowing from the waist respectfully, he replied in frigid tones, "Lady Kagome requested I retrieve her medicine for her. She believes she left it with you from earlier."

Clenching his jaw at the news, the dog demon inwardly sighed in weariness. The mention of why and where the girl would have left the drug had caused the wolf to become even more agitated, his tail now swishing back and forth sporadically.

"You have my permission to get it, Akito. It should be on the night stand where she left it."

Hesitating on following through with his orders, the fox couldn't prevent himself from enquiring, eyeing the scene warily the entire time, "My Lord, is there naught else I can assist you with right now?"

It felt extremely odd to be asking such mundane things when obviously trouble was brewing right before his very eyes, and even though Kagome may be his charge at the moment, his first concern would always be with his master's welfare.

Chiseled lips lifting on one side in a slight smirk, more fang than usual showing through, Sesshoumaru ordered, "Your top priority at this moment is the miko and her health." Raising his voice so it carried easily, he continued. "As to the rest of you, lower your weapons. Such a show of force is unnecessary."

Reluctantly, deadly blades were moved to point harmlessly towards the sky, the guard's not losing their concentrated air as they stood ready to follow further orders. It did not sit well with most of them to simply stand by with someone right before them showing aggression to their Lord.

Showing his own smirk, Kouga bit out mockingly, "Very confident of you."

"I would suggest you desist from digging yourself deeper into the quandary you have placed yourself, Lord Kouga. Enough has been said for the moment." The ice edging his tone caused more than one subordinate to shiver in respectful fear. The only time any of them had seen the Taiyoukai this angry the perpetrator usually did not live long afterwards.

Azure sparking under the soft glow of the candle, the wolf replied with barely leashed violence, "And I suggest you quit dancing around the subject and answer the damn questions being placed to you."

And it was then, Sesshoumaru realized, that things really began to deteriorate beyond redemption.

Kagome jogged slightly behind the fast moving back of Kiro, a confused frown forking her dark brows together, blue-grey eyes troubled. One instant, they had been talking about how an assassin was trained and what said instruction called for, almost all of the information she needed having been gone through, when the arctic kit had stiffened.

His sky colored orbs had quickly sharpened on the door his brother had recently gone through, a look of concentration gracing his face as if he was trying to pinpoint something. She had kept silent during this time, unsure as to if they were in danger or not. The first thing she had learned while traveling the dangerous countryside was the value of being quiet. An enemy would find it harder to discover your location if you didn't blatantly yell it out.

After the space of a few heartbeats he had gracefully gained his feet, the miko watching in fascination as he glanced over to her, his eyes now turning that cold deep blue she had seen upon first meeting him. That in itself let her know something must be terribly wrong.

Standing not as gracefully as her companion, she had gingerly stepped away from the table towards the door as the assassin moved to her side. "Kiro, what is it? Is something wrong?"

"My Lady, if you would come with me. There is a disturbance in the castle and I cannot leave you alone to go investigate it." He watched her intently, not so much asking but ordering her.

Nodding, black bangs swaying with the movement, she offered him a timid smile. "Of course. Lead the way."

Giving his own brief grin of thanks at her answer, he remained in front of her as he moved, looking both ways down the halls before heading out towards where she was sure Akito and her had come from earlier. "I would ask that you stay behind me, Lady."

Biting her lip as the disquiet within began to grow higher, she questioned softly, "Are we in danger or something, Kiro?"

Glancing at her over his shoulder, the kit tried to give her a reassuring smile, the action foreign to him and coming across as a grimace instead. Comforting was never something he excelled at, which was probably why he was so good at his job. Outward expression was for the younger siblings in their family, not he and his brother. Although, this human brought out more emotion than either one had seen in many years....

"I am sure all is well, Lady Kagome. There is just something I think needs my attention that I had best look in to."

Not feeling the least bit better at what he had said, she continued to follow diligently, inwardly speculating on what could have caused him to suddenly act this way. The only thing she could actively entertain was that there was some sort of conflict going on in the palace and he had picked up on it with his heightened senses. Sniffling a bit as the bout of exercise aggravated her sinuses, her breathing becoming a bit labored at the pace they were traveling, Kagome barely kept notice of where they were going. It wasn't like she could ever really find her way through this maze of a castle anyway. Whoever had designed it must have been either a genius, or a madman....

One thing was for certain, though. The closer they came to what she assumed was their destination the more her stomach was tying itself in knots. Nausea was beginning to settle in, and she wasn't sure if it was because of the sudden exercise mixed with just eating, or if it had to do with something besides her illness. She prayed it wasn't whatever she had turning into the stomach flu as well. That would be just beyond her limits of endurance....

Pressing a hand flat-palmed to her roiling midriff, she panted and slowed a bit, a cold sweat breaking out over her body as they turned a few corners she began to see as familiar to go down a place she knew too well. A deeper frown flew across her expressive features as she recognized the pristine halls of the royal wing where she lived with the other honored youkai of the household.

What in the world could they be doing here?

With a sigh of relief, she saw Kiro beginning to slow down to a walk, his shoulders tensing oddly as he came up to where she knew Sesshoumaru's study to be. She could see a few of the guards that were usually interspersed next to doors inside the keep clustered about the open door, their stances aggressive. Their whole attitudes were screaming with the intent to kill, and it made her even more worried till she was frantic to see what the hell was going on inside.

It had to have something to do with Sesshoumaru, and she didn't like the thought that whatever it was his soldiers would be called to answer the threat. Her insides gave an

unpleasant jolt the nearer she came, the back of her free hand wiping away the light sheen of cool perspiration that had accumulated on her brow.

Kiro had stopped just outside the door, predatory eyes narrowed at whatever it was he saw, the other youkai closer to him moving away to allow their instructor room to pass. She couldn't see past his broad frame, frustration roaring through her as she tried in vain to peak around the kitsune, even going so far as to balance on her tiptoes to try and see over his shoulder.

The demons around her didn't even look in her direction, all their focus trained on whatever it was that was happening inside, making her even more determined to get in there to Sesshoumaru.

Gritting her teeth as her patience spent itself, she ignored the way her stomach continued to flop dangerously, placing a delicate hand on the older fox's shoulder and shoving with more force than was polite. The abrupt contact caused him to stiffen in surprise and falter to the side as he swung his head to look back at the miko, dark blue hair flaring out at the motion.

Not even bothering to apologize, she squeezed through the small hole he had made till she stood directly in front of him, a gasp escaping her parted lips, eyes widening impossibly at what she saw.

There were many more soldiers inside the room, crowding in a semi-circle around the forms of two youkai she knew too well. Kouga was leaning close to Sesshoumaru's face, the Taiyoukai's gaze fixed intently upon him in vermillion fury. The color of his eyes alarmed her even more, for the dog demon to get angry enough to outwardly show it meant that the situation was about to turn bad. Quickly.

A flash of blue alerted her to the presence of Akito, her eyes flying to meet head on with his in startled alarm. The hand pressed to her abdomen increased, trying to make the butterflies that were dancing wildly calm down. It was making her sick trying to contain it, and she couldn't understand why she would suddenly become so ill.

"My Lady," Akito's worried voice caused the others in the room to finally take notice of her, the red eyes of the dog demon now trained unnervingly on her. Such a menacing stare made her want to step away in fear, her heartbeat slamming frantically in her chest as Kouga straightened and spun about to face her and she caught a glimpse of his eyes for the first time. Her shocked gaze couldn't look away from his once handsome face, her scattered mind trying to piece together what she was seeing when all that would get through was, 'Blue....his eyes turn blue when he is upset.....'

With the force of all their focus now trained on her it felt like her body had been slammed into by a freight train, the air leaving her lungs in a whoosh as her misbehaving stomach heaved to where she thought she might actually be violently ill in front of them.

Something was wrong....very wrong. Eyes narrowing as she tried to make her vision clear enough to see everything, she began to realize what it was. It had begun to scare her when she had first arrived at the castle and had not been able to pick up any feelings of jaki or evil tidings when amongst the demons. Before she had become ill and returned to the feudal era she had been able to pick up on those things easily, fixing on the locations of demons easily.

However, since stepping foot on Taisho soil she had not once been able to sense any of it. Not even when standing right next to Sesshoumaru. She had figured it had something to do with her being so ill, her senses shutting down somewhat so she could heal properly before using them again. It was the excuse she kept feeding herself when fear on the subject would all but consume her, making her want to scream in frustration at the unknown.

Now, with so much concentrated sinister auras circulating in such a confined space by two powerful youkai it was overloading a system that had not been operating properly for quite some time. It was like taking someone that had been shut in complete darkness for a month and suddenly flinging them back into the blinding light of the sun without any warning.

Staggering a couple of steps forward, she choked out, "What is going on?" Glancing between the two Lords who were now staring at her intently, she asked incoherently, "Sesshoumaru......Kouga....."

Ryosuke watched the proceedings with veiled interest, noticing how when the miko arrived on the scene the entire room seemed to change immediately. Such power she held over them all.....he couldn't fathom why.

Shaking her head to clear the fog from her brain, the miko's blue-grey eyes drifted about the crowded room, landing for a few moments in surprise upon the General. His contemplative gaze fixed on her with eerie intensity, making the skin along the nape of her neck tighten in warning, goose bumps appearing on her skin.

The stark reminder of the potential danger Sesshoumaru was in by residing in his own home granted her a moment of clarity, the nausea temporarily stilling as the dragon became the miko's main focus. Coughing behind one hand, the sound unnaturally loud and grating within the confines of the silent chamber, Kagome narrowed eyes full of suspicion tinged with wariness at the seated youkai.

She had not known that the General was back, and it made alarm flare throughout her senses, engulfing them with the protective need to be at the Taiyoukai's side, to offer a buffer against any who would wish him harm. In her brief respite of clarity, before her emotions ran away with her again, before the auras clashing into one another was like ceaseless waves of ice encrusted water beat into her fragile body; she promised that if it took the last breathe of life from her, Kagome would keep any harm from coming to the Lord of the Western Lands.

It was the least she could do as payment for everything Sesshoumaru had given her, even if the presenter wasn't aware of gifting her with a single thing.

The scrape of a boot sliding over planks of wood caused her to turn her head swiftly, the broken contact with the dragon acting as a catalyst to allow the barrage of previous illness and panic to course through her system, disorientating her world into a chaotic swirl of colors and sounds.

Swiping the back of the hand previously covering her mouth across her sweat dampened brow, the miko tried to understand why she could suddenly sense things now which had been beyond her grasp since her return to her own time, and what would bring about the situation of Kouga facing against the Taiyoukai with rage tightening every sinew of his body.

But there was a tell-tell crackle of aggression, of rumbling growls held within inhuman throats, elongated claws tipping hands too refined to be a man's, that made her vision tunnel till there was naught left to see but the two would be combatants so near to one another in an enclosed space.

All thoughts of the note she had received, the conflict with Inu Yasha earlier, even the lack of her powers vanished when she understood that the two demons she cared for had been on the brink of something that was more than a simple argument.

Her unsettled stomach continued to protest at being shoved this close with demonic manifestations that were to the brink of being let loose. It had been different when she had been with Akito. There was no malice, no murderous hatred behind his transformation when he had shown her his true form. Just as their had been no intent to kill behind the demonstration she had witnessed before with Kiro and Daija. With her miko senses having been all but numbed for so long it would have taken a potent mix of violence and evil to bring them back to life in a very painful way.

She almost longed for not having regained it....

Kiro had not come further into the room, his eyes meeting those of his brother over her down-bent head in worry as he silently asked what should be done. It hadn't been his intention to bring her into this kind of environment, and waves of guilt were beginning to assail him.

A second rattling cough accompanied with a violent sneeze caused her to lean forward a bit with the motion, the hacking making her feel as though she would lose what food she had consumed earlier as she took a few steps closer to the hostile demons. It felt as though she was going to pass out for the second time in her short life when their combined energies swarmed over her in a malevolent wave, recognizing it as miko, and therefor a threat to them. Unease traveled amongst the gathered guards, more than a few shifting back from the force of the power swimming in the atmosphere.

Her guard began to come towards her struggling form, apprehension clearly written across his face as he took in how badly the girl was reacting being this close to the two arguing demons. It puzzled him on some level that she hadn't shown any of this when Hiei had grown aggressive in her presence, but now was not the time for speculation. She was standing beside a young soldier that seemed uncomfortable with her proximity, Kouga a few feet in front of her with the other guards having stepped away from her a bit when it looked as though she might be ill. They didn't know how to handle something like this and weren't about to try. Not when what they had seen earlier denoted that this miko held value to their Lord. None of them wanted to be blamed if anything happened to her.

The wolf prince's features smoothed out to one of abject concern at seeing her so out of it. He knew that his eyes had altered, that his inner demon was so close to the surface that he wouldn't be able to pull it back before it considered all threats to have passed. Kouga was set in his mind that Kagome was his mate, would be his mate no matter what. And on some level, the beast inside of him realized this too and wanted nothing more than to snarl, bite and claw at anything he perceived as potentially taking her away from him. However, a feeling of helplessness encompassed him knowing that because of that side of him she wasn't doing so well at the moment.

"Kagome, what are you doing here?" He inwardly winced at the growl that was still liberally sprinkled throughout his speech pattern.

Blue-grey eyes watching him hazily, she said, her voice a bit muffled from speaking around the fist she had over her mouth after her coughing fit, "Kiro said something was wrong....." At the mention of the assassin's name Sesshoumaru looked past her to the kitsune, inwardly enraged that what he had wanted to prevent at all costs had come to pass.

Couldn't they keep her out of anything for once?

Her thoughts were beginning to get disjointed, jumbling into one another as her body steadily worsened until she couldn't possibly think straight. The only thing that kept resounding throughout her mind was that she had to get to Sesshoumaru.....something was wrong with Sesshoumaru and she didn't want he or Kouga getting hurt over some stupid argument.....men were so stupid....couldn't they solve anything without violence?

When Akito came to her side he attempted to grasp her elbow in an attempt to get her out of there, but she evaded him by stepping unsteadily to the side so that she was in the direct path of the Taiyoukai's continued demonic stare. Frowning at her move, he didn't know whether he should pursue her and make her leave or not.

Kagome searched Sesshoumaru's stoic face, not precisely sure what she was looking for, but she did notice that his skin seemed even whiter, the stripes and crescent moon more pronounced with the turning of his eyes. Another thing that randomly flit through her brain was why her miko powers wouldn't automatically have risen in her defense. Even though she was grateful that she wasn't accidentally purifying all and sundry, she still felt more than uneasy that it had abandoned her so completely.

What was happening to her?!

The rising panic inside caused her to want nothing more than to reach the dog demon's side, smooth away the dangerous shadows playing across his skin, the dim lighting of the room making her almost wildly wish there was more light. Shadows were chased away by the light, right? If there was just more light then maybe everything wouldn't be so dark.....so deadly....

She didn't know what she was thinking any more. All she could hold on to without it flying away to be replaced by some other incoherent nonsense was that Sesshoumaru shouldn't be angry. Things couldn't be good if he was mad about something or at someone. She had to make sure he wasn't upset so there would be peace again.

Standing, the dog youkai didn't let his gaze waver from her face as it went through a series of emotions that made absolutely no sense. He could tell she was getting increasingly alarmed, disorientated and out of sorts before his very eyes. She kept clutching at her midriff as though she expected to hold something at bay, scent alternating between the acidic smell of the isopropyl he had smelled in her era to her own scent that was now mingling with fear and apprehension. Sesshoumaru conceded that he had no idea what was wrong with her, but he did know that his feral persona was even more vicious than before at desiring to be released. When it came to the miko, all his protective instincts came to the fore and with his already losing battle on holding onto his control he was having a hard time not removing her himself from whatever was having an adverse effect on her.

"Lady, please, I would ask that you leave," Akito's cool tones cut through her hazy contemplations, her head shaking emphatically at his words as alarm shot through her system. She couldn't let them take her away! Not right now! She needed....she needed.....

Frowning she tried to figure out what it was she needed to do besides possibly be ill all over the nice shiny boards of Sesshoumaru's floor. Looking about her almost desperately at all the faces staring at her, she tried to find whatever it was she needed, her purpose for why she had to remain.

Kouga, focusing on the human who seemed so lost before him, put aside what he had been 'talking' about with the Taiyoukai, raising his hands in a pleading gesture. "Please, Kagome, just leave before you make yourself sick. You don't look so well..."

Smirking as best she could, her eyes rested on him for only a moment before they danced over the occupants of the room again, her voice wispy and breathy. "Thanks for the compliment...Kouga-kun."

A movement of ivory caught her attention, her wavering eyes fastening on the Taiyoukai as he moved to stand to the side of his desk, keeping a distance between them since the closer she came to either he or Kouga the worse she became. He could tell his soldiers didn't know what to make of the situation at this point. Some stood watching in morbid fascination at seeing something never before even heard of played out right in front of them, while others eyed the door in longing as though they wished they were anywhere but there. He didn't miss the way Ryosuke took in everything with a calculating gleam to his purple eyes, most of his attention on the miko and no one else. When the dragon had locked orbs with her, in those few split seconds of her finally realizing the scaled youkai was back in residence, the dog demon resolved to make this the singular occasion she would be seeing the General while he was at the palace.

Relief washed through her when she saw that it was Sesshoumaru who she was now looking at. A fiery determination took root in her, and all that kept repeating in her fuddled head was that she had to get to him. He must be the reason she was in here even though she wanted nothing more than to follow Kouga and Akito's urgings to be far away. His fierce vermillion eyes reminded her of blood....the blood she didn't want spilled at any cost. A great sadness enveloped her, eyes watering a bit as she thought of someone hurting him, spilling the blood that was the same color as his glorious eyes till there was no more and he lay lifeless and still for eternity.

A strangled sound let loose from her throat, causing Kouga to stiffen at the injured sound in distress as he reflexively reached forward to forestall her when she began moving forward in an unsteady fast gate. It came as an unpleasant shock that went straight to his heart when she didn't even bother looking in his direction while going right past him towards the demon standing to his side and a little behind him.

It made his clawed hands clench in fury, bright azure eyes burning with such anger they almost seemed to scald as she came to a swaying stop directly in front of the Lord of the Western Lands. He couldn't prevent the growl that left his throat as his inner youkai howled in rage that she would be that close to his newest rival for her affections, the result of which making him turn his head away and a bit down, his eyes to close as he quelled the desire to rip into something.

Sesshoumaru didn't show how surprised and a bit, dare he admit, confused he was at her approach, the way she accomplished it reminding him once more of a drunken butterfly that would soon either fall down or continue on her inebriated way. With her this close he could pick out the stinging scent of the alcohol she used in her medicine pack, his senses heightened when he had felt as though he was prepping for a battle. He was also a bit taken aback that she would come this close to him when it was clear that it caused her great discomfort, her breathing now heavy and choppy, a light sheen of sickly perspiration dotting her sheet white pallor.

Her close proximity made the wilder youkai side of him more than happy, even going so far as to feel extremely smug that she would choose him rather than the wolf that was but a few short steps away. Petty, yes, but satisfying just the same.

Now that she had come to her destination, Kagome was finding it rather difficult to contain the multitude of emotions that were spreading throughout her system that had already suffered too much of an overload as it was. She was mesmerized by the light blue quality of his usually dark pupils, the writhing crimson of his irises that were shades darker than Daija's own brilliant hues. They had no less of an entrancing effect on her though. The miko was certain that she could spend all day staring into them and still never tire of it, even if they were frightening and made goose bumps of tension break out along her flesh.

When she didn't say anything, but stared unblinkingly up at him, he frowned. "Kagome?"

At the first sound of his voice, her name nothing more than a question falling from his lips, she let her eyes slide closed, her body to relax till she began to slump forward into him. True, she was so far gone with being ill that she was sure if she moved too quickly it would result in accidentally being sick all over him. But the girl also felt it imperative that she touch him. Make sure that he was fine, that he wasn't about to do something that would alter her growing perception of him. She had had enough surprises as far as personality changes and youkai in the last two months went.

At the feel of her weight settling heavily against his chest, he quickly put his arm about her lower back, feeling her knees buckle a bit till he had no doubt she would have slid to the floor in a heap if he hadn't done so. Her forehead was resting just a little to the side of where his hakama opened in a V, a fine tremor running throughout her body and the air leaving her lungs in an uneven fashion so her breath ruffled the white silk in random intervals. Had he not been as close to turning as he was, he probably would have been beyond annoyed at having her do this to him, especially in front of such a vast audience. Public displays were definitely not his style, and this would have bordered on embarrassment if he hadn't been so inwardly pleased to have her with him.

Lowering his head towards the crown of her own, a few long strands of his silver tresses sliding forward to drape over his shoulder and trail along her side, he couldn't prevent the start of surprise he gave when one of her hands shot up to touch one of his striped cheeks. Vermillion eyes widening at the touch, her fingertips blindly tracing the exact spot where his magenta marks of his heritage lay as though she had done it for years, he felt the instant effect of the aura synchronization. It caused her spine to stiffen, bowing a bit into him as though it was more than she could handle, her breathing labored at the force of the darker side of his soul mingling with her own pure essence.

He began to pull back from her hand, alarmed that he was somehow harming her, but the gradual steadying of her breathing pattern stopped him. Warmth seeped throughout his body, the heated cells of his blood calming somewhat as she lightly traced his stripes again and again. With their connection he could feel how ill she felt, how overloaded and confused everything appeared to her scattered senses right now. How he was the only anchor she had at the moment and that his unhappiness, his anger was something she wanted to ease away and replace with serenity. It overwhelmed him, caused his once cold heart to clench a moment painfully at how much she had grown attached to him in the small amount of time they had spent together.

Lids lowering partway to shadow his emotions from the others, who he was beyond caring at this moment, he listened to her whispered words closely.

"Don't be angry, Sesshoumaru. Please. I'm sure whatever it is you are upset about right now doesn't call for all this unrest."

Forgoing even looking at his guards, he spoke more harshly than he would have liked, the intimacy of their position making him more protective and less inclined to have the others around. "Leave. All of you but Akito, Kiro and Kouga leave."

Not needing to be told twice, they hastily made their way out of the room, some still a bit shell shocked at what had happened in such a short span of the day. One moment they had been all set to skewer Lord Kouga, and the next they were bowing respectfully while leaving their master with the miko draped over him. It just cemented their beliefs that there never were normal or dull moments in the Taisho household....

The General cast one last speculative gaze to the pair by the window who were interlocked with each other before departing, closing the door behind him. His last smirk, he directed at the glowering eyes of the older kitsune, Kiro, as he walked by.

Now cut off from the rest of the palace, Akito glanced uncertainly at his master and charge, unsure as to why they had been asked to remain and what precisely was going on. Kiro, likewise had come to stand next to his brother, both arctic foxes ignoring the wolf prince who was still refusing to open his eyes or glance their way.

Looking out of the corner of his pearl blue eyes to his sibling, Akito took in the perturbed expression on Kiro's face, the puzzled sheen to his gaze as they rested on his master and the girl he had only met this afternoon. Even though the personal guard had grown used to Kagome's habit of casual touching with his master, he could understand why his brother was having trouble understanding it. Primarily because they had both known Lord Sesshoumaru since he was very young, therefor knowing how he protested this sort of thing vehemently.

As Sesshoumaru's aura began to cycle into a more receptive mode, the violent edge leaving it while still allowing the wilder aspect of his nature to stay close to the surface, Kagome relaxed fully into his lithe frame, sighing heavily as the nausea she had been experiencing diminished to a bearable level. She never stopped running her fingers over his cheek as it seemed to have a soothing effect on him, which in turn smoothed her own frazzled nerves.

With the immediate threat of Kouga challenging his authority having passed, the Taiyoukai languished under her caress, enjoying the feather-light scrape of her nails on his flesh. The insane urge to pur assailed him, and he knew that he would have to do something soon before he made a complete fool of himself in front of his personal guard and assassin.

The sound of their names caused both brothers to come to attention, ready to carry out whatever orders were handed to them.

"Akito, Kiro, inform Cheiro to come to my chambers in about fifteen minutes."

Both bowing, they left to retrieve the healer, wondering at the delay and why it would be his rooms instead of the girl's own that they were directing the cat youkai to.

At their departure, Sesshoumaru unwound his tail from his shoulder to wrap it securely about the semi-limp girl who had seemed to improve as his inner rage calmed under her ministrations. Even though his eyes were still crimson, they had mellowed out into a dark ruby color, the pupils back to being cat-like and black instead of a robin's egg azure. Confident that she was firmly pressed to him and wouldn't fall, he gently lowered them to the floor, being careful that her legs folded neatly beneath her so his knees wouldn't accidentally hit one of her feet. Once they were kneeling, he put his arm under her thighs so that he could sit her across his lap as he found a position on the hard floor that wouldn't disturb him too much. As always, she was pliant, offering no objections to however he maneuvered her, a fact that made him quirk his lips in a semblance of a smile.

He didn't know if he should be offended at her lack of response or reassured at how easily she accepted his touch.

She felt utterly drained. Every muscle in her body ached as though she had undergone a grueling physical training program that had transpired for hours. Now that she no longer had the unsavory desire to lose what food she had eaten, Kagome was content to let the dog demon take the brunt of her weight, comforted at being with him. A distant part of her knew Kouga was still there, angry and sullen at what she had done, who she had gone to. It pained her that he didn't understand her enough to know that she loved him as a friend, and as such had wanted to protect him against the dog demon's formidable rage. There was no way, even with the help of the shikon, that the wolf would have stood a chance against someone of Sesshoumaru's caliber, and she would never have been able to live with herself if she could have prevented it.

It all made her depressed, sad that she had failed another one of her comrades when all she had wanted to do was help. Her voice was dejected and hollow when she said, "I'm sorry, Kouga-kun."

Sesshoumaru watched the other youkai's reaction from beneath the curtain of his bangs, the prince turning his head to look at her engulfed in the other demon's furry tail, held tightly to his body as a clawed hand made random designs on the material covering the exposed portion just above her knee. It made anger and betrayal boil through him that the dog youkai was cradling her in his arm when he so desperately wanted to do the same, but he knew he couldn't outright blame her for it. Whether it was by the aura synchronization of whatever something always drew her to the stoic Taiyoukai.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Kagome." He tried to keep his voice gentle, not as much growling lacing the nuances of his words as he began rebuilding the wall of his control. Yet, he could not stay there and torture himself with watching the girl he wanted so badly to be his mate stay in the lap of another male. Turning away stiffly, he began walking sedately from the room, casting over his shoulder as he got to the door, his palm resting on the hardwood of the frame, "Make sure that doctor takes care of her, Sesshoumaru. I won't have her getting sicker because of negligence," and before a reply could be uttered he was gone, closing the door with a loud 'snap'.

Swallowing was becoming difficult around the lump that had taken residence in her throat at the wolf's words. She hadn't meant to cause him pain. In fact, she had done everything to prevent it, and had ended up making things worse anyway. It was disheartening to say the least. Kagome lived and breathed to aid those close to her, but lately all she seemed able to do was harm them instead.

Sorrow assailed his senses, fierce protectiveness causing his tail to tighten her to him further, his head arching down till he could nuzzle at her ear and cheek as the movement caused her face to raise to his a bit. Her eyes were clenched shut, a pained frown marring her brow as she sniffled a bit in reaction to her thoughts. The nausea had made the cramps come back, but she would gladly settle dealing with those rather than becoming physically ill. There was nothing she hated more than throwing up.

The fingers that were moments before tracing imaginary patterns over her jeans flexed, nails digging into the tough cloth, but not enough to puncture or cause harm to the delicate skin that lay underneath. It was instances such as these that made the loss of his arm acutely felt, and as he remained in this girl's presence that desolation rose up again and again. In battle, he had trained himself to get around his handicap, confident that even with the lack of a limb none could oppose him and come out the victor.

But this one human woman, this fragile miko from the future could infiltrate his defenses with more accuracy than any enemy's blade ever could. Just as the dejected picture she made caught at the strings to his heart he had thought severed long ago beneath the heated spear of hatred his uncle had bred into him, so too did the solid mass pressing into him gentle his wilder nature. As he sat there in the silence of his study with naught but her breathing and heartbeat filling his ears, the frail thread of her mortality ringing throughout his skull like the sands of time slowly seeping away, he finally understood a piece of what his father might have felt. Perhaps, he too had succumbed to forces beyond his iron control, Fate shoving the powerful youkai into something that could not be fully explained or fought against.

Many occasions it had become clear that the Taisho house held great sway in the turn of events that molded Japan. If being able to transport one self into the future through an old well wasn't proof enough then he didn't know what was. Which was still a mystery to him as to why he or his brother could make it through without incident and anyone else save Kagome could not.

While Sesshoumaru's thoughts touched upon one subject after another, Kagome was busy dwelling on the consequences of her actions. It made her want to slip away into a deep sleep, not to be bothered by dreams, nightmares, or having to contemplate why she had felt drawn to a known killer.

The consoling reasoning that she might be saving the prince of the North's life in the end didn't ease her as much as she would have liked. If she distanced herself from those she was seen as close to, wouldn't that offer them some protection? In fact, it could even call forth the assassins even quicker considering they might then view her as ripe for the picking now that her friends were no longer by her side. After all, the note had said not to include anyone save Akito in the late night rendezvous so that had to mean they were well aware of who she usually kept company with. It was another disconcerting sign of how intelligent these unknown enemies were. They not only did their homework, they covered all their bases allowing a small margin for error as well.

Kiro had said that one of the prime lessons an assassin had to learn early was to look beneath the underneath of any situation. Take it from all angles and analyze it, then take it apart piece by piece twice over before reconstructing it again. Which was extremely logical when said murderers sole purpose was to take out high officials that governed large bodies of land. So in the end, her subconscious decision to go to Sesshoumaru might be the saving grace for Kouga's existence, and that idea let her calm down enough to not feel heartbroken. At least, not to the degree of seconds before.

Oh, a stinging reminder riled up in the region of where her heart lay in her ribcage with every breath she took, echoing the already pulsating wound where Inu Yasha's choice had struck home, but she knew she could handle it. What choice did she have but to take it in stride?

With disquieting reminders of the assassins being brought to the forefront of her mind, she clutched at the fine material of the Taiyoukai's clothing with stiff fingers, pressed her cheek a little more firmly to his own. After this night there may never be another time she would be gifted this chance to indulge in his presence, breath in the alluring quality of his scent, rub the texture of her skin upon striped flesh. But it was for these very things that she would risk all, even if someone else in the long run would take her place by his side.

It could very well be that she was only meant for these fleeting moments of happiness and calm. Sitting on the outline of knowing what it was to be able to relax and do normal stuff. Well, as normal as keeping company with demons could be at any rate. But that was beside the point. No, what mattered was who she got to spend her days with, not what. Come this time on the morrow she may very well be traipsing to her own death, or finally solving the mortal puzzle that Sesshoumaru had become ensnared in, and she would regret nothing because of it.

Kagome decided it was time that she finally did something for herself. Not for the benefit of others, pushing aside her own wants so those surrounding her could be happy and blissful. The possibility of impending death had a way of freeing one of their inhibitions and insecurities so that they might reach out and grasp that seeming unobtainable prize of well-being they had lacked all these years.

Didn't knowing that she was laying down her life for the youkai she was currently residing on give her a clue as to how much she had grown to care for him?

Being thus was simply the miko's way. Upon meeting someone and getting to know them she either loved them, or disliked them. She couldn't' very well say she hated them, since Naraku was probably the only creature in existence who could make her feel that, but she did fall into her emotions full-fledged, which was what had gotten her into the mess with Inu Yasha. What was even more perplexing was, after meeting Kiro and talking with him she was faced with the distinct possibility that those who had attempted to end Sesshoumaru's could very well be just like the kit. Having his own family and reasons for doing his job.

One thing was certain. After this, if she ever made it back to her own time era in the not too distant future, these interludes with the youkai of the Taisho palace had altered her perception of how she saw the world. And yes, she would even go so far to say that she had matured more than when first discovering the prone figure of a dog demon at the bottom of her well.

Now, if she could just survive long enough to put use to these new realizations....

Meanwhile, the Taiyoukai she was thinking so hard about was wondering why, now that she was with him, the miko had gone so quiet. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, but neither did it clue him in to why precisely she had acted as she had.

Shifting to relieve the pressure on one of his legs, he rested his cheekbone near her temple, warm breath rustling the bangs there as he spoke.

"Are you feeling any better?"

A wordless nod was his only answer, besides her fingers finally ceasing their movement to now lay docilely low on his chin.

Not liking her lack of verbal response, he gazed down at her as best he could from his vantage point, barely making out the outline of her neck that was exposed from her hair laying to the side and her collar gaping a bit.

"Do not let the wolf's words affect you too much, girl. His breed is such that their emotions rule them strongly, giving them a lack of caution that results in their tempers and words running away with them."

He almost couldn't reconcile himself with the fact that he was going out of his way to offer solace to Kagome. Key word being almost.

Really, it didn't come as a huge revelation. Not with how he had kissed her earlier, slept next to her during the night with his body shielding her own. Each occurrence showed a scene of caring, of growing affection between two beings who made the most unlikely pair imaginable.

Lifting her lips in a small grin, she let her other arm wrap around what portion of him she could reach, hugging him tightly. "It's alright, Sesshoumaru. I know Kouga couldn't help the things he said no more than you can keep your patience when around your half brother. But thanks for saying so anyway."

Gentle gratitude filtered through to him, the reverberations of which twined about his heart and nature, making both filled in bittersweet fondness.

Again, she put others before herself. Was it so hard for her to accept comfort from another without worrying that some other creature might need it more?

Of course not. Asking the miko to put personal needs before anyone of her acquaintance would seem beyond her. By her very unselfishness, the girl made it possible for others around her to indulge in their own without any regret, to the point of the declination of her health.

Sighing heavily, the heavy scent of the rubbing alcohol and vanilla wafted into his nostrils, the tense muscles along her back which were supported by his arm letting him know her cramps were probably back.

Nudging her forward till she slid to rest on the floor between his legs, he repeated the actions of the other night, cracking his knuckles and drawing forth the heat into his palm. Tracing her spine through the shirt she wore with two fingers, the caress inciting a stray shiver to the female, he felt the edge of the soft material and deftly slipped his hand beneath it. The contact of her warm smooth skin against his own filled him with contentment, his continuous stroking relaxing the tightly drawn area.

In the ambient illumination of a single flame, the fragrant aroma of Fall spreading over the Western Japanese countryside filling the air, two beings stayed intimately close to one another in a silent comradery reserved strictly for lovers. As the shadows deepened the chamber so the sunlight coming through darkened to resemble that of the youkai cradling the human, a fleeting thought passed through her mind.

'For this one instance, I would gladly stake my life to keep this creature alive and well. _This_ makes it all worth it.'

*************


	43. Peaceful Warrior

"To put is bluntly, My Lord, the human is completely exhausted. Between her illness, exertion from traipsing about the palace, and apparent emotional upheaval the girl has entertained since taking residence here it is no wonder she in the current state she is in."

Silence hung heavily between master and servant as Cheiro straightened from her position of leaning over the prone figure encased within the vast confines of the Taiyoukai's bed. Turning level pink eyes to the dog demon, she clasped clawed hands before her, settling them against her waist, waiting for his reaction.

When she had been summoned from her quarters by the kitsune siblings, the cat youkai knew instantly it must have something to do with Lord Sesshoumaru's 'guest'. There would be no other reason Akito would have strayed from the miko's side unless either his older brother or the Lord of the castle himself was with her. Her master held this female in as high regard as he did Lady Rin, both of which were apparently not allowed out of careful vigil in case harm might come their way.

My, but blood was certainly telling in this new generation of dog demon.......

Forgoing the healer's gaze to train his own on Kagome's form barely visible beneath the white comforter covering her from chin to well past her toes, he took in how wan her complexion was. Within moments of his soothing ministrations to the girl's back, he had listened to her breathing turn even and light, denoting to the fact that she had fallen asleep against him. For once it hadn't annoyed him how she had used him to rest on, knowing that today there had probably been recent stressful events which would have overloaded a normal being on a good day. And this particular human had definitely not seen any of those in quite a while.

"What do you recommend, Cheiro?"

Sighing, she glanced over to her patient, sympathy interplaying upon her features. "Unfortunately I have exhausted my own resources on attempting to find a cure or even an aide in dealing with the Lady's illness. The medicines I was allowed to analyze from her own land helped, but there were so many components I was not familiar with that I am afraid even that is useless." Focusing on her master again, lips thinned out into a taut line as he finally stared at her, she replied in a soft voice, "In short, My Lord, I do not know what else to do for her."

Sesshoumaru's jaw tightened, the muscle along his mandible flexing in impotent rage. It was an unwelcome feeling, helplessness. One he hadn't partaken in since his uncle, Aion, saw fit to instruct him on how low he could debase a Taiyoukai's son.

Yet all those long years ago he had still been facing a corporal opponent. The very real presence of his uncle could not be forgotten, whether it was felt through a foot placed upon the base of a spine, or the sharp sting of venomous claws penetrating skin. By the very grace of his blood was Sesshoumaru able to survive most of those 'training exercises'. If he had been any other youkai the poison injected into his system at a regular basis would have taken its toll and obliterated him from the inside out. Much as the snake youkai's attempts, but with much deadlier results. Which was saying some with how close to death he had come this last time.

"Has her condition worsened?"

Shaking her head emphatically, her braid swaying about her hips, the healer tried to offer her tense liege at least some relief.

"Not in the literal sense, My Lord. Perhaps she overdid it today, but I do not believe any irreparable damage has occurred."

Willfully making his jaw loosen from its tense state, the Taiyoukai veiled amber orbs glowing slightly in the shadowed chamber, not desiring his servant to see how upset he was. He supposed it was something if the girl hadn't managed to work herself into an even deeper hole than previous. Knowing her penchant for mischief he was silently grateful she had missed this opportunity to delve deeper into the depleted dregs of her failing luck.

The candles lit liberally throughout the bedroom swayed with the minute breeze which managed to infiltrate the slight opening where the window hanging and sill didn't quite meet at the bottom, illumination dancing sporadically over the two youkai's features. Kagome, unaware of her surroundings, released her arms from the blanket to roll away from them, her hands clasping Sesshoumaru's pillow tightly, drawing it to her face. After rubbing her feet against one another a few times the girl quieted down once more till naught but her semi-loud breathing remained.

Taking note of the uneven sound, Cheiro indicated the large metal instrument in the far corner with one clawed hand.

"If it would please you, My Lord, I could always set up the boiling herbs for the Lady in here. It might ease her breathing and permit her abused lungs a rest after their abuse from earlier."

Grimacing, he inwardly warred with whether he should say yes or no. On one hand the smell would irritate his own system from their pungent and overpowering aroma, but if it ended up aiding the girl in the end.....

Which caused another thought to take precedence in his mind. Had the repeated administration of the boiled herbs actually produced a viable result? For some reason there was a nagging at the back of his brain......as though he was missing something vital or overlooking a glaringly obvious clue to a huge puzzle.

But now was not the time for self analyzing or sifting through things that held no importance for the current situation. Right now he had to come to the decision of whether or not Cheiro was to incorporate what she had to further the miko's healing process.

With a resigned sigh, his hand moving in an uncharacteristic sign of weariness to brush through his bangs, he nodded sharply once, his voice laced in commanding ice.

"Fine. Since it does not look as though she will be moved soon you can bring in the necessary implements and utilize them."

Bowing her head, the neko youkai said calmly, "As you say, My Lord. If I have your leave I will go to gather what I need and return as soon as possible."

With a negligent wave of his hand as dismissal, she wasted no time in departing from her master's personal quarters, making sure to close the door quietly, nodding to Akito in greeting before hurrying on her way.

Faced with the repetitive scenario of being alone with the miko, Sesshoumaru watched her snuggle against his side of the bed, smirking in self derisive amusement that he had actually labeled his own furniture in terms of being shared.

Since when had he viewed his own damn bed as having 'sides'? The entire thing was his, damn it.

Letting the irritation seep away, the Taiyoukai moved towards the offending piece of wood with its soft covering, quelling the urge to glare at the thing as though it had betrayed him in some way.

Really, why wouldn't the bed be any different from his own servants and mount? If fearsome youkai couldn't resist bowing to her wishes then of course this would have not had a chance.

His foot making contact with something solid, a scraping sound reverberating throughout the silent room causing him to look down with one arched brow, made him smirk again. Now even her footwear was getting in his way.

Pushing the shoes out of the way and under the bed with the toe of one black clad foot, he made sure they were well hidden before taking the last few paces to the edge of the mattress. Unwinding his tail from his shoulder, the fabric beneath which was slightly wrinkled from bearing the weight of the appendage all day, he sat delicately on the duvet, taking extra care not to jostle the girl laying in it.

Moving her from his study to here had not presented a problem since Kami knew he had transported himself and the human enough times within the last few days to become adept at it. He even managed to ignore the speculative looks he got from a few guards that happened to be milling through the halls, the arrogant tilt of his head and icy glare stopping any smirks or comments before they were even manifested.

If they found it irregular to see their master walking through his palace with a human cradled against his chest then they knew better than to act as though they did.

Draping the weighty length of his tail onto the bed and across her legs, Sesshoumaru ran over the orders he would have to hand out to his personal guard regarding the rest of this evening and tomorrow. Since the human couldn't be trusted not to push herself beyond her endurance he figured it was his duty to make sure she took the time to rest and recuperate. Kagome might not like it, but from tonight onward he would be authorizing whether or not she would be leaving her bed, or his as it were, until he deemed her healthy enough.

A spark of anticipation made his lips lift in a small grin, amber eyes glowing at the idea of sparring with the human. No doubt having her freedom curtailed would result in much protesting from the little miko, but in the end his word was law inside the walls of this castle. It did not matter if she desired to gainsay him in this. She would listen this time.

He completely ignored all the other instances he had given her orders and had to have one of them followed.

Why had he taken her into his own chambers rather than place her inside the ones given her? For simple reason that, as was the trend between them, sooner or later she would end up here anyway, so why even pretend to get around it. The girl had an uncanny knack of finding herself a spot beside him each night, and after it happening so often he was loath to even try to keep her at a distance. It wasn't possible any more.

Not to mention that he acknowledged he felt she was safer right with him rather than having others watch her. It made the hand he had resting on the pristine surface of his coverlet tighten, nails digging dangerously into the fabric at recalling the words of the General concerning the girl, and the look passed between the miko and dragon moments later.

Brought from his revery by the female entertaining his thoughts turning back towards him, the dog demon noticed that she was still wearing her clothes that were not necessarily meant to sleep in as the white comforter moved down to her midriff from her motions. Sighing, he knew he would have to waken her enough to change, knowing that besides the fact of those garments looking uncomfortable to sleep in, he also didn't want the abrasive cloth of her pants rubbing against his own skin all night long.

He would have to ask Akito to retrieve something from her personal belongings that would be comfortable, and then wake her up enough so she could change into them. Tilting his head a bit to the side in consideration, eyes softening as they rested on the slumbering miko, Sesshoumaru decided no harm would be done waiting till after Cheiro had finished with her medicinal set-up before rousing the girl.

As if he had silently summoned her, he smelled the scent of the healer at his door scant seconds before a light knock was accompanied by her request to enter. Not bothering to move from his spot on the bed, he gave her permission, watching the cat youkai's eyes as she entered to see her master seated beside her patient. It made him grumble in annoyance on the inside how she didn't even seem phased by it.

Had he become so predictable where this human was concerned that even his own staff didn't find it abnormal that he stay so close to one?

Lifting laden arms full of a cauldron whose lid had holes in it and a series of herbs tied to a string laying across her forearm, she gestured towards the brazier.

"It will take but a moment, My Lord, and then the vapor should begin to work."

Watching the cat youkai advance to the already lit object, he made sure to take note mentally of everything she did on the off chance something needed to be replenished during the night. He wasn't about to wake up the keep if the water boiled down or a certain plant was needed to make it work properly.

"Thank you, Cheiro. Once you have finished please inform Akito on your way out that I would have a word with him."

Nodding while pouring water into the heating metal of the cauldron from the earthen pitcher on a stand close by, the neko efficiently measured out and tore pieces from the line of dried botany, keeping a close eye on everything till she was satisfied with the results.

Finished, she brushed her hands against one another over the open top of the pot, removing any last traces of the herbs from her palms. Placing the heavy lid on the simmering water, she turned to regard the Taiyoukai, bowing with hands clasped much like before.

"If there is naught else you need of me, My Lord, I will take my leave and have Akito attend you."

"No, Cheiro, you are free to go."

Straightening, the cat youkai paused long enough after opening the door to quietly inform the arctic kitsune standing guard to go inside before leaving. As soon as the healer's back was out of sight the doorway was filled with the form of his personal guard, the kit's eyes immediately darting to his charge ensconced in the bed. He didn't even take his iridescent gaze from the girl to see that he closed the door, going by blind feel to make sure it was shut before moving to stand a few feet before his Lord, bowing at the waist as he did.

"You summoned me, My Lord?"

Motioning for the guard to rise, Sesshoumaru captured Akito's icy stare with his own, putting the will of his words behind his amber eyes, transmitting the importance of his orders to the youkai./

"Yes, Akito. I am giving you new orders regarding your charge."

Arching his own brow at the mention of the girl laying behind his master, he waited expectantly.

"As you saw today, the girl's health has not improved at the rate in which I had hoped it would. It has also not escaped my notice how she seems to elude your every effort to keep her at a sedate pace, ascertaining that she doesn't overexert herself while milling throughout my castle." Sesshoumaru knew his tone had a bit of an edge to it, belying the mild anger he felt at the images his own words had brought to his attention. Akito, for his part, seemed to stand straighter, his shoulders tense and eyes narrowing a fraction. "Do not mistake that I am blaming you in any way for how she acted today, Akito. However, I realize that watching the miko is precisely what everyone does around here. Watch."

Chiseled lips thinning in displeasure, the kitsune felt a stab of guilt at his master's words. It was true, none of them ever seemed to make the human do anything, but rather stepped aside helplessly, watching her do whatever she wanted without keeping her from it.

"Forgive my ineptness, My Lord. In future, it shall not happen again." His bowed head and humble words held truth in them, enough so that the Taiyoukai knew the days of Kagome doing as she pleased in the palace were at an end.

The illumination of the candles danced in soft reverence across the hair and features of the two youkai, making their eyes resemble living jewels, their faces even more like alabaster perfection than before as they faced one another.

"It is of no consequence now, Akito. However, from this day onward I am ordering you to keep the girl confined to bed rest until I deem her fit to get up." He allowed a short pause before continuing in a soft deadly voice which commanded instant obedience. "Do I make myself clear?"

Meeting his liege's serious orbs, the kitsune inclined his head sharply, his pearly bangs swaying upon his cheekbones, the hand about the spear tightening. "Perfectly, My Lord."

Eying his servant for a moment, the Taiyoukai was assured that his command would be followed this time and proceed to the next issue at hand, the first trace scents of Cheiro's herbs stinging his nostrils a bit, causing them to flare and his sinuses to throb subtly.

Oh yes, tonight would be just lovely.....

"Secondly, I need you to retrieve sleeping attire for the miko since she will need to change before going back to sleep."

Glancing towards the female in question, Akito's eyes softened at seeing her sleeping somewhat peacefully, her ponytail having loosened enough to lay upon the base of her skull. Nodding, he met his Lord's unwavering gaze, saying in his frigid voice, "As you wish, My Lord. Would you like those items now?"

At the dog demons hushed affirmative, he bowed out of the room to quickly make his way to Kagome's own bedroom, walking right in without any hesitation once he got there. Seeing easily inside the dark chamber, he spotted a haphazard pile of her clean laundry on the bed, making quick work of sifting through the contents until he had a pair of black and red plaid bottoms, a long sleeved red top made of a thin but insulated material, and finally the first pair of undergarments he came across. The intimacy of the last item made him avert opalescent orbs, covering them with the shirt so they were not visible to anyone else as he left to head back to his master's rooms. He wasn't about to think on how personal it was for him to pick out a set of undergarments for a female, let alone one he knew so well.

Grimacing in thought, he turned to backtrack the way he had just come, once more entering her rooms to search for what had made him come back. Smiling slightly in triumph when he spotted the large yellow backpack at the foot of her bed on the cold floor, the arctic kitsune adeptly flipped the pliable flap open. Setting the clothing on the corner of the mattress, he kept his spear in one hand, tilting it deftly as his free palm disappeared inside the pack. Fingertips brushing a series of unfamiliar objects, he frowned a bit in concentration until he came into contact with what he has seeking. Smirking, he withdrew from the opening to hold up medium-sized white plastic container which Kagome always used whenever she bathed, saying it had all her 'essentials' in it.

Closing the bag up once more, he placed the container on top of the clothes before hefting all of his burden in one arm and departing the miko's quarters for his master's.

Having left the door open when he had quit the royal chambers before, Akito walked right through the door, knowing his master would allow considering what his errand had been. Bowing, he proffered his findings to his Lord, dropping his arm to his side with military precision once the Taiyoukai had relieved him of his burden.

Settling the objects on his lap, Sesshoumaru waved the personal guard away with a last order. "That will be all, Akito. There is no need to stand guard tonight. Inform Sora and report back to me in the morning when I request your presence again upon the miko's waking."

"Very good, My Lord," he answered evenly, bowing one last time before leaving his master and charge to themselves, closing the door behind him without a backward glance.

Turning his body in profile, the dog demon regarded the slumbering woman in his bed a few minutes, tracing her features carefully, ears attuned to the steady rhythm of her heart. Shaking his head to dispel his momentary intensity, he reached over to clasp her shoulder lightly, the fragile feel of her paper thin skin and delicate bones causing him to lighten the pressure of his palm as though he was afraid if he applied too much he would shatter her.

Nudging her softly, he called, "Wake up, girl. If you are going to be staying the night again you need to change out of your abominable attire."

Breathe hitching an instant before bleary blue-grey eyes blinked open, narrowing against the light from the candles on the night stand, the girl half sat up, rubbing hand over her forehead. The action caused his hand to slide away till it rested beside her hip, his arm now seeming like a type of cage over her.

Coughing shallowly, she covered her mouth till it passed and she was able to open her eyes fully, focusing on the stoic face of Sesshoumaru staring at her with his usual blank mask. Swallowing painfully, Kagome sat up the rest of the way, leaning back against the cool surface of his headboard, a chill going up her spine at the sudden contact that was degrees colder than the blankets.

"Sesshoumaru?" she croaked, dropping her hands to her lap, glancing about a bit dazedly before letting her confused gaze speak for itself.

Arching a silvery brow, he intoned flatly, "You fell asleep on me again, human. Since it didn't seem that I could count on my own guard to take care of you, and Kami knowing you can't be trusted to do so yourself, I have deemed it prudent to place you in here."

A frown had taken residence on her features during the middle of his explanation, a spark of her usual defiance shading the eyes now narrowed on his own. "Did you just insult me?"

Resisting the urge to roll his own amber orbs, he instead moved back to give her enough room for when he would tell her to get up.

"As sharp as always, I see," came the chiding comment he couldn't resist before he unceremoniously dumped her items from his lap to hers, smirking as it made her draw her hands away sharply so they wouldn't be covered. "Now, girl, you are going to take those things into the bathroom with you and get ready for bed. Once you are finished you will come back in here, lay down in this bed and not get out of it till I am positive doing so won't result in more embarrassing outbursts of disruptions on my day."

Gaping like a fish at the arrogant youkai, Kagome tried to wrap her mind around the fact that not only was Sesshoumaru telling her she wasn't to get out of bed till he decided, but that it was also his damn bed she was confined to. What did she look like, some dim-witted child who couldn't even take care of herself?!

Indignation made color run high on her cheeks, her movements to be jerky and violent when she picked up the clothes and shower kit in one harm while flinging the covers back with the other. Kicking her legs free, she gritted her teeth, resisting the desire to growl at his stoic facade, and got out of the warm bed to let her feet make contact with the frigid floor.

Putting her nose into the air at a defiant angle, she stomped by him, yelling over her shoulder on the way to the bathroom, "Don't think you aren't going to get it once I am done! You're just lucky I hate sleeping in jeans otherwise I would purify your arrogant youkai butt from here to Christmas!"

Of course, her little threatening speech was ruined by the fact that she managed to stub her toe on the edge of the low table while her attention was diverted to him, and it didn't help matters that the amused smirk playing over his features let her know that the hopping gate and cursing did nothing but give the Taiyoukai some cheap entertainment.

Fed up with the whole thing, Kagome slammed the door to the archaic bathroom, a bit mollified when the frame shook from the force of it.

If only Sesshoumaru had been standing close to the damn thing when she had slung it closed. His perfect nose being smashed would have helped her feel better.

Still mumbling curses at the offensive dog demon under her breathe, she wrenched her clothing off, tossing it about carelessly to land where it wanted, not even wondering how whoever had grabbed her things knew to get the shower kti as well so she could brush her teeth and take care of everything else. Yanking on her pants, she thrust her hair from her face with two hands, holding the inky tresses back for a moment with tense hands before removing the scrunchie, a few tugs later yielding the tangled piece of cloth from her head.

Now even more annoyed after those sharp tugs on her scalp, the miko brushed her teeth as quickly as possible, anxious to get back out there to give Sesshoumaru a piece of her mind on the subject of his high-handed way of ordering her about.

Toiletries completed, she opened the door with a fraction of the force used to close it to begin with, bare feet padding hastily across the floor in order to bring their owner to the haven of warm blankets and mattress. Still not making eye contact with him, she scrambled back into her previous spot in the bed, drawing the heavy blanket to lie under her arms, unconsciously snuggling her legs deeper beneath the tail casually lain atop the duvet before finally glaring into the amused youkai's amber eyes.

Crossing her arms over her chest, Kagome bit out, blue-grey eyes flashing a warning, "Now, explain to me again what makes you think you have the right to order me to stay in your bed until you deem it fit for me to leave?"

Unfazed by her show of ill temper, Sesshoumaru calmly smoothed a random wrinkle of the edge of the blanket near her shoulder before replying deadpan, "Because I can."

Infuriated, one ebony eyebrow twitched a few times, her teeth gnashing once more at the complete arrogance of the demon.

Sesshoumaru took in how irrate the girl was getting, inwardly smirking to his heart's content at how riled she got over such simple things. What must it be like to be ruled by one's emotions so easily? A veritable hell he would imagine.

Inhaling deeply a few times in the hopes that it would cool the embers of her blazing temper, Kagome tried, in a choked, but placid tone, "You are mistaken, Sesshoumaru. When it comes to the direct running of your household and the safety of your subjects then yes, I admit, your word is law. However," and at this point she was fast losing her control and quickly letting her voice escalate to a berating semi-yell, made all the more interesting by her sore throat and stuffed up nasal passages, "that does not give you the right to tell me I can and cannot get up!"

Unable to contain his smirk any longer, the Taiyoukai scoffed openly at her, his eyes conveying mild disbelief.

"Do not presume to think that every action you do in this palace is not with my approval, girl. It is by my grace alone that you aren't out in the elements right now, dying from whatever cursed sickness you manage to pick up along the way."

Throwing her hands up in exasperation, Kagome looked to the vaulted cream ceiling as though pleading for guidance. "Kami help me deal with stubborn Taiyoukais and arrogant demons!" Glancing back towards him, she pointed towards his chest, still glowering in her most fearsome way, which was not that fearsome at all. "Now you listen here, Sesshoumaru! You can't make me stay here all the damn time. What if Inu Yasha or someone else wants to see me? What, am I supposed to hold a teaparty on your bed?"

Disregarding her theatrics, he gave a meaningful look to the offensive digit pointing towards the region of his heart. "If your friends wish to see you then they will simply have to come here, though their time will be limited so you might actually acquire rest for a change."

"What?! I can't believe you!" Flopping back on the pillows with a growl, Kagome pushed her hands through the hair at her temples as though she would rather pull out the dark strands than comb through them. Sneezing uncomfortably, made all the more difficult because she was now on her back, she didn't miss how doing so was not unnoticed by the dog demon's sharp eyes.

Damn the insufferable creature! His high-handedness was completely uncalled for. She couldn't be confined to a bed now, not when there was so much she had yet to do and the meeting tomorrow. Granted, when he had been detained in her era she had kept him in her bed, but that was different. He had run the real risk of perhaps dying from his injuries if they had grown worse, whereas she had but a simple cold.

Fabulous! Even she was almost convinced of the lies she was spinning for herself as far as her health was concerned.

However, his next words totally defused her ire until she felt almost guilty at having got angered in the first place.

"Can you not see that I am simply taking care of you?" Catching the softening of her gaze, he pressed on, shamelessly manipulating her into doing as he wished. Sesshoumaru didn't care what he had to do as long as she finally took some time to get healthy again, even if it meant using her own emotions to his advantage. It wasn't like he was abusing her trust, just assuring himself she would be taken care of. "Kagome, you will still be allowed to go to the hot springs and bathe, but for the time being you will have to stay here until a few nights of your medication, eating and sleeping properly has put you back on the road to recovery."

Sighing heavily, she relaxed fully on the mattress, letting her arms once more lay docilely at her sides, fingers plucking at the fabric under them. Now that her anger was dissipating she felt exhausted again, drained with fatigue.

Searching his seeming sincere expression, the glowing eyes and gentle slope of his mouth, the miko could not find it in herself to continue arguing with him. After all, he had said she could continue to go to the hot spring, and since that was her main mode of escaping her guard tomorrow so she might make the meeting, she supposed it wouldn't hurt to humor the Taiyoukai. Besides, this could be the last time she would be with the dog demon at night. A thought which made her eyes turn sorrowful and yearning, though she did not know this.

Gaze narrowing at her sudden mood change, he tried to ignore how the bubbling water with its multitude of dried plants were playing hell on his olfactory system. At this rate he wouldn't be able to even smell anything for a day after spending an entire evening with their cloying presence.

Reaching forward, she clasped the clawed hand which lay by her hip, moving it to lay on her stomach where she could interlace her fingers through his own longer ones, tracing the sharpened tips with the fingertips of her other hand. Happy that he permitted the contact, she said quietly, "Alright, Sesshoumaru. I'll do as you want, but only till I get better," the last she added in a chiding tone to let him know she was only humoring him.

Satisfied with the girl's compliance and feeling particularly serene at having direct skin on skin contact with her, he replied in nuances to match her own, "Thank you, Kagome."

Surprise briefly lit her eyes before she chuckled, the sound deeper than normal, her fingers now holding up her own to his to see the size difference.

"You know, why do I get the feeling that you expressing any type of gratitude is a foreign concept for such a self sufficient youkai?"

Joining in her light banter, he glowered at her, flashing a bit of fang in warning as he looked down his nose at her. "Do you dare mock this Sesshoumaru, girl?"

Putting on her most fake serious face she could, she quipped, "Of course not. I wouldn't dare! Why, if I did I bet you would do something horrible to me like making me scrub that lovely courtyard of yours with a toothbrush."

Arching a silvery brow, he enquired mildly, "Toothbrush?"

Laughing self-consciously, releasing him to wave a hand, Kagome felt a light blush color her cheeks. "Never mind, Sesshoumaru. I'll tell you what it is later."

"Ah," was all he said, glad to know that just by being with the miko his sense of smell wasn't giving him near the headache it should, not when he could be distracted so pleasantly.

Enjoying the laid back atmosphere between them, Kagome felt it safe to broach something which had been nagging at her since was woken. Biting at her lower lip, a sign he instantly recognized as her being nervous about something, she asked in a faltering voice, "Sesshoumaru, I wanted to talk to you about what happened in your study earlier, when Kouga was there."

Eyes flashing cold at the wolf's name, he felt his shoulders tense. "What is it you wish to know?"

Sniffling a bit, she peered up at him with inquisitive large eyes. "Well, I know that when I got there it looked as though you two were about to tear each other apart, and I wanted to know why that was."

"The Prince of the North is nothing if not passionate. When he felt that I had trespassed on his 'territory' in regards to you he couldn't keep himself from lashing out in anger."

That made her stomach tighten in guilt, her heart to constrict as though a fist was closing about its battered form. Dropping her gaze to rest on the ivory front of his hakama to where it parted in a V to show his chest, all she could offer was a quiet, "Oh," in response.

Seeing the dejected picture she made, he attempted to distract her from disturbing thoughts regarding the ookami. Flicking the tip of his tail to brush the back of the hand tracing imaginary lines on the back of his hand, he asked his own question.

"Why did you become so ill once coming into my study? You have been around angry youkai in this keep before, yet had not shown such a reaction."

Frowning in thought, she once more began gnawing at her lip, the poor piece of flesh turning bright red, not liking the attention it was getting at all.

If she continued doing that he was going to have to make her quit....

A great exaltation of air left her body, making her chest rise and fall visibly. "I don't rightly know. Before, it was like I was numb, I couldn't detect anything at all. It felt like I had this huge cocoon wrapped about my sense which did not let any wisp of jaki or yoki filter through." Raising her worried eyes to meet his, she went on in a voice filled with trepidation. "And then before that there was the whole thing where my miko powers are failing. Sesshoumaru, why would I now be able to feel the auras of demons again at an almost painfully heightened rate and have my spiritual powers diminishing?"

At the fright clearly reflected in her pretty face, he couldn't prevent himself from clasping her fingers in his own, offering reassurance to a question he had no answer for.

"I cannot claim to know the why's of what is going on with your body, Kagome, but I can safely say that I have Cheiro doing everything within her power to figure out what is causing this." He thought it prudent not to add that thus far the cat youkai had come up with basically nothing, and had exhausted every avenue till there was naught else she could do. The girl was frantic enough without adding that to her problems.

Feeling a fraction better than before, Kagome nodded, yawning widely without bothering to hide it behind her hand, which was too busy playing with Sesshoumaru's anyway. She appreciated the fact that the Taiyoukai was using whatever means he could to find the answer to her problems.

Although, really was there any use in even worrying about those things considering that after tomorrow night she may not have need to do so any further?

That idea did nothing but make her feel desperate again, as though her time was limited and thus she should make the most of it. Heart accelerating in alarm, she hugged the dog demon's hand to herself, gripping it as though it was her favorite stuffed animal used to chase away night terrors.

Puzzled to her odd behavior, but fast becoming used to her mood swings, he let her take his arm where she wanted, not bothered in the least of her clinging. Truthfully, the hour was growing late, and the bed was looking more and more inviting as he sat on it. But first, her medicine.

Indicating the bottle of water and pills that were still in their spot on the headboard with a motion of his skull, he drew her attention to it. "I believe you should take your medication and the both of us should get some sleep, Kagome."

Nodding, she sat up, letting go of his hand after one final stroke to its back, too emotional to look directly at him. Concentrating on taking her pill, she shook out the prescribed dosage with practiced ease, thanking him when he handed her the closed bottle, from which she quickly unscrewed and drank from before replacing the cap. Lying back down on the bed, listening to him put the bottle back, the way the mattress elevated slightly as his weight alighted from it, Kagome tensed a bit. This would be the first time she had lain down with the Taiyoukai when the both of them were awake, an intimacy which made it seem more personal than all times previous.

Closing eyes shadowed with nervousness, she moved her hair out from under her to lie over the top of her pillow, out her way and his where he wouldn't accidentally roll on it or become entangled in the middle of the night. From behind her eyelids she could see the outer lights dim from the blowing out of candles, the soft rustle of clothing as Sesshoumaru changed for the evening before walking over to slide in next to her.

She tried to control her breathing to make it even, calm the fast beat of her heart as the warmth of his nearness immediately transferred to her back, the muscles along which were filled with tension. Kagome couldn't tell if it was fear, anticipation or plain nervousness that caused these reactions.

A slight start of surprise went through her frame when she felt his arm snake over her waist, the silken length of his tail coil about her legs to draw her back into him. At the solid feel of his bare chest against her back, she lay stiff as a board for a few seconds longer before finally relaxing into his embrace.

When he felt her body go from unresponsive to pliant, he pulled the miko the scant inches separating them until he could rest his cheek near where her shoulder and neck met, closing his eyes in contentment.

A pair of small delicate hands came up to capture his own, hugging his arm to her again till it lay between her breasts near her collarbone, the beat of her pulse in his ears and felt in the palm of his hand. Nuzzling his cheek upon her skin, he heard the way her breath left in a staggering way, smell the light saline of tears bourgeoning towards the surface of her beautiful eyes.

Kagome, caught up in her thoughts of tomorrow, time limits, and growing affection for the Taiyoukai spooning so closely with her didn't notice him move until rumbling of a pur resonated in her ears, traveled down her spine. The tail laced around her legs tightened, as if to bring her in more when there was no possible way it could.

Why the girl was starting to cry, he couldn't even begin to guess. He did remember that his father's human mate was prone to excessive tears whenever in her cycle, having witnessed the proud Inutaisho cradle her to him, running fingers through coal black locks while whispering endearments to calm her. At the time Sesshoumaru had seen such displays as frivolous and weak. Disdainful that a creature as unresilient as that human female would dare to express outward emotion for all to see, and even more critical of that fact that a youkai such as his sire would then console her.

Yet, now, here within the dark shadows of his bedroom with the minimal bulk of the miko pressed to him, he found he understood his father better. Perhaps, all those years he had held bitterness towards the Taiyoukai for having doted upon a human mate he should have instead analyzed how amazing a creature she would have had to been to attract Inutaisho in the first place.

But that time for that was long past, and Kagome was the here and now.

With the aura synchronization actively working between them, each emotion was heightened to the point where he felt her sorrow, but couldn't understand it. Thinking perhaps it had something to do with either his half brother or the wolf, he purred deeply, trying to comfort her.

He couldn't know that what was really troubling Kagome was the thought of never getting to see him after tonight. No longer sharing his warmth, bantering back and forth, giving up the first being she felt had accepted her.

Hiccuping softly, she sniffled louder as two tears teetered on the edge of her sable lashes before trailing down in a salty river down her cheeks. Clenching her eyes tightly closed to hold any others at bay, she shuddered as the calming cadence of the sound produced from his throat went through her system.

Dropping a light kiss on the pulse point on her neck, Sesshoumaru worked his way up till he could nuzzle her cheek with his own striped one, the dampness of her tears smearing over his flesh.

"Shhhh, Kagome. It's alright." His words got the undesired effect of a strangled sob from the girl, accompanied by a pitiful cough. Her distress transmitting clearly through the link they shared, he tried to ease her discomfort, loosening the hand captured in hers to slide it beneath the cheek laying upon the pillow. It took little persuasion to get her to move her face towards him, the slight pressure of his fingertips on her flesh enough to motivate her.

The sad sight of her tearstreaked face tore at his heart, made his gut clench at the defeated air about the usually fiery miko.

Leaning forward, he dotted the line left from her tears with the fleeting caress of his lips, intermingling nuzzling her and purring through it all. Coming to rest his marked forehead against her own unblemished one, he stared into her shut eyes, willing them open, his hand brushing her cheek in almost the same way that she had done earlier.

As if heeding his silent command, her blue-grey eyes were exposed to him, their Atlantic depths swimming in sorrow and grief. Placing a light kiss on the tip of her nose, he spoke in a soothing soft tone he usually reserved for Rin whenever she came to him with some scrape or other.

"What's the matter, Kagome?" Running the back of his knuckles over her cheekbone, his thumb catching a stray tear along the way, he continued. "What troubles you?"

Twisting her fingers amongst themselves, she breathed out in a rasp, hardly able to make out his features in the poor lighting. "I'm going to miss you."

Confused, he frowned, narrowing glowing amber orbs at the shock of desolation which followed her declaration. The girl was upset because she thought she was leaving soon? It was preposterous really. When the time did come where she went off on her own again or with his idiot half brother he was certain they would meet again since their paths continually crossed. Why would she become so upset now?

Sighing, his breath feathering over her lips, he replied with confidence, "You worry needlessly, Kagome. I am not going anywhere, and in case it has escaped your notice, neither are you for a while."

Laughing slightly at his joke, the sadness did not fade from her eyes, though the tears seemed content to simply reside at the edge of her eyes without trekking down the sides of her face. The soft caress of her palms cradled his striped cheekbones, her fingernails clawing fractionally to delve in his silver tresses.

Not wishing to alarm him with the fact that he probably wouldn't be seeing much of her at all when night fell on the next day, she pushed away her misgivings to gaze at him with affection. "You're right, Sesshoumaru. Just ignore me. It's probably just hormones or lack of chocolate or something." She tried to tease him and herself away from the disturbing thoughts of earlier, hoping it worked and he wouldn't continue to question her.

She didn't know if she would be able to keep dodging the perceptive youkai without finally cracking and letting him know.

Smirking, he nipped the end of her nose this time, moving in with closed eyes to nuzzle his forehead and cheek near her temple, his tail keeping her securely against him.

"You make it impossible for me to ignore you, woman. You should already know that."

Her heart skipped a beat before resuming at a frantic pace, her fingers flexing in his hair at his words spoken against her skin.

"Are you saying I am a nuisance?" she teased lightly, attempting to ignore how nice it felt to be showered with this type of attention, especially from such a good looking male.

Moving down and to the side, he nipped her earlobe between his fangs, delighting in the shiver it caused, the goose-bumps raising on her flesh at the sensation it caused. "Among other things...."

Making a sound of indignation, she pulled at his head to remove him from her ear area, a spot that she now knew to be ultra sensitive and distracting. The easy way he complied with her desires to maneuver him let the miko know it was simply his wish to be there that let her position him so easily.

Fixing him with a stern glare, she used one hand to shake a finger in his smirking face. "Quit that!"

Quirking a brow down at the female beneath him, he said in his most imperious and arrogant tone, knowing it would push her buttons to annoy her, "Don't attempt to tell me, the Lord of the Western Lands, to do anything, human."

He got an elbow in his side for his trouble, a muffled oaf leaving his lips as her arm joints happened to be particularly pointed and uncomfortable when the force of their irrate master was behind them. Pretending she had wounded him badly, he keeled over to his own side of the bed.

Giggling, behind her hand, Kagome took the opportunity to reach over on the night stand for a Kleenex, which she had left out from her shower kit from earlier. Blowing her nose and wiping the remaining moisture from her face, she discarded the tissue before laying back down beside the Taiyoukai who was still in the semi-sprawled position of before. Without a moment's pause she scooted over to his side, snuggling up to him, wrapping one arm about his lean waist while laying her head on his shoulder.

Nudging her forehead with his chin, he blew at her bangs so they would tickle her face, her hand coming up in irritation to land on his mouth. She felt his lips tilt in a smirk, his tail wind about her in its comforting embrace seconds before he lightly nipped the pads of the fingers against his lips.

"Now you want to steal my body heat, do you? I don't know if I should allow it after you tried to kill me just a minute ago."

Rolling her eyes, she let her hand slide down to rest lightly at the base of his throat, his skin indeed warm and comforting to her sick body in ways that was making her comforted and sleepy.

"Don't make me zap you to show who's superior Sesshoumaru."

His answering scoff of derision made his chest rise sharply, her vision bobbing with the motion enough to make her blink a couple of times before yawning loudly and snuggling closer, hugging him to her.

She was winding down, he could tell. It made him happy to know she was approaching sleep, that he was the one responsible for lightening her mood, make her laugh and smile. Sifting the strands of her fragrant hair that had swept across his midriff when she had moved in through nimble fingers, he felt the butterfly brush of her eyelashes closing. He didn't need to break contact with his view of the ceiling to know that the miko was on the verge of slumber, the lack of tension in her form and breathing cuing him in already.

The sleepy slur of her speech coupled with the exhale of her breath on his clavicle had him clenching his fingers reflexively in her hair.

"Goodnight Sesshoumaru. Thanks for everything."

Untangling his ensnared digits, he stroked his thumbpad down the center of her forehead in a soothing manner, imaging what symbol would be there if she had one.

"Goodnight, Kagome."

He was just drifting off himself, seductive sleep all but cradling him in her tender embrace when his pointed ears picked up what she whispered, surprise making his eyes shoot open since he had assumed the girl had fallen asleep.

"You know, I really am going to miss you the most." And then she was asleep, the even breathing and calm repose of her body letting him know she had finally succumbed to exhaustion.

The harsh ache he felt, the wrenching sadness that arced through his system at her words made the Taiyoukai all but pick her up with his tail and arm till she lay directly on top of him, her stomach lying low on his abdomen as he let both her legs settle between his own, her chest pressed firmly to his own so that her head rest at the hollow of this throat. Cradling her face close to him, he rubbed his chin upon the crown of her head, savoring the feel and scent of her, which was strong enough to drown out even Cheiro's herbs.

"I'm not going anywhere, Kagome. I promise." In those two sentences the resolve to honor what he said hardened into a core of steely purpose in his breast.

No matter what the future days would bring, for this one moment in time he was assured that she had him, and for the first time, he had someone else who cared for him as well.

Kagome Higurashi.

___________________________________________________________________________


	44. Firebird Tea

The bitter exhale of Fall danced through the meadows along the Eastern borders of the Taisho palace, stray leaves finally releasing their faltering grip on mortality, joining in the festive waltz of changing seasons. Swirling in chaotic grace, the sienna tipped dancers flit in wide arcs followed by low dips which led them to their graves of earth and stone, drifting softly to the packed soil of the path which wound through the Taisho gardens by the hot springs, the wind which had carried them so far dying away as though its sole purpose had been to see off nature's children's last moments.

It was beautiful. It was magical.

It went completely unnoticed....

Mortality, seldom a passing thought in a youkai's mind, never held enough import to take up the free time when late nights called for heavy contemplation. No, life and death were not something a demon worried over.

Living the life they were currently crafting was.

Which is how most of them saw the act of living itself. Existing was too feeble a word for the warring, killing, training and overall energy used in order to simply survive in the world they were born into. Rather, it could be speculated upon that since they didn't necessarily see themselves as having a time limit to their lifespan they were granted the freedom of expressing any and all emotions at will. Divesting the cloak of modesty woven with threads of caution most mortal creatures ensconce protectively about them was a privilege not many knew or felt the exhilarating pulse of in their veins.

Perhaps that was why a certain wolf youkai of royal birth was sitting upon the frigid rough surface of a branch high up in a sakura tree, gazing with unseeing pain-filled orbs to the onyx sky filled with its jewels in gaudy displays of wonder. The cool breeze which came and went, ruffling the silk of his clothing, the flapping of material bending to the will of the wind, fell upon deaf ears which heard naught but the sound of an ill miko's soft words in tormented repetition. With each draft heralding the altering of the seasons it caused the fine cloth of his attire to lower in temperature, until it was as though icy fingers were stroking over his flesh, penetrating the fur of his tail to reach the skin underneath.

Yet, like the grand display of nature before, it went utterly unacknowledged.

Kouga felt neither the cold nor how stray strands of his ebony hair would randomly drape themselves in his line of vision, the lack of a headband letting them have free reign to brush his face as they saw fit. Not even the uneven place he had chosen to repose on, lounging with outstretched legs crossed at the ankle, arms limply lying in his lap, made it through the haze of despair he had become lost in.

Why? Why had she gone to the Taiyoukai when he was but feet away? Did he not know her better and longer than the stoic dog demon could ever profess to? Had he not defended her from other youkai, fought at the bastard hanyou's side, letting the pup live after the skirmish was over just to please her? Had he not ordered his entire clan to stop terrorizing and consuming villagers, all but putting them in dire straights during the winter season when hunting was difficult now that their main source of nourishment was denied them?

No matter how many questions he put to the sickle moon resting divinely in its inky setting, no answers were forthcoming. In fact, the celestial body did nothing but cause his ire to rise, its shape resembling a specific Western Lord's mark of sovereignty, causing him to cast his emerald orbs towards the beaten path which lay beneath his perch. From his lofty height he could easily see anyone coming or going from quite a distance to and from the hot springs and castle proper, but none of the passing youkai held any interest for the ookami.

Clawed hands clenching about the smooth fabric covering his thighs, nails digging abrasively into the muscle, Kouga suppressed the urge to growl, closing his eyes and taking a few calm breaths instead. A number of emotions assailed him, crushing down on his already slouched shoulders till they all but bowed under the weight.

Betrayal. Shock. Hurt. Anger. Even sorrow was liberally interspersed in there somewhere.

Since the moment he had laid eyes on Kagome, seen her spirit and talent for spotting jewel shards the wolf prince had determined to make her his mate. Who would dare stand against his tribe with not only his speed and agility, but her purifying power? He knew that a large part of the reason he had chosen the odd human for a mate was because of what she could offer his people, not so much for emotional reasons.

Those had developed later. As the instances increased in which he ran into her and the half-breed's group he was continually amazed by her depth of caring and compassion. The way she easily gave away her own things to others, even if it was pieces of her heart just so they might feel wanted and loved by at least one person.

After all, even though Inu Yasha had gone to the undead woman time and again Kagome was always waiting for him with a pained smile and proffered hand, pushing the continuous slights away to the back darkness of her aching soul.

A more giving being he had never come across, and he loved her for it.

He had declared it often enough to all and sundry. Pretty much shouting his intentions and feelings for her from mountaintops, staking his claim to anyone that would listen. Apparently that hadn't been enough.

Bitterness spread from the staggering beat of his fractured heart to the rest of his system, causing his sinewed body to tense in rage and pain, a stray growl to break free from his throat. He wanted to kill something, attempt to lose himself in the bloodlust of bathing in the rain of another's lifeforce spraying out of them from the deadly contact of his claws, drink in the shattered desolation of their eyes slowly fading to darkness.

How fortuitous he thought it was, a sinister smirk curling his thinned lips, when he squinted open his roiling eyes to see the flash of white hair against a firerat's hide going by.

Snapping off a twig from the branch he was stationed upon, Kouga flicked it with accuracy towards the unsuspecting victim below, chuckling darkly at the expletive they snarled out when the projectile struck home.

Rubbing one fuzzy ear that had just been assaulted, Inu Yasha spun around to gaze up into the shadowed depths of the sakura tree to his side, a stray wind bringing the unmistakable scent of the wolf youkai to his nostrils.

Growling at the abuse to his appendage, he dropped his hand to his sword, pointing a clawed digit at the smirking demon.

"Fuck, Kouga! What the hell?!"

Remaining in his relaxed position, the prince laughed again, the sound more that of a gravelly growl than actual amusement. Fangs flashing, he replied snidely, "What's the matter, puppy? Get bit by something?"

Glaring daggers from his gold eyes, the hanyou stalked to the base of the tree, still keeping a firm grip on the worn pummel of the Tetsugai, rubbing his sore ear a couple more times as the sting didn't fade as quickly as he would have liked.

"Don't play with me, you mangy wolf. I know you threw something at me. What the hell do you want?"

Shrugging broad shoulders, his bangs flying about his temples when another gust of wind swept over their forms, their clothing swaying with the motion, Kouga glanced up towards the rising pale facade of the moon.

"You do realize your brother is a bastard, don't you?"

The calm question and intent way the wolf was staring at the moon made Inu Yasha frown, his own iridescent orbs training on the spectral globe, his eyebrows drawing together. Seeing that the youkai wasn't posing an immediate threat, he removed his hand from the weapon to cross his arms over his chest, pushing his numbing hands into the wide sleeves of the scarlet haori.

Damn but it was getting cold.

"Keh, I could have told you that stupid. I lived with him when I was younger, remember?"

Quirking one side of his mouth, attention staying upon the moon, Kouga replied softly, "I would say that it is now that you are older more damage is done than any instance of your youth, brat."

Eyes narrowing sharply as they came to rest on the contemplative wolf, the hanyou stood at the rooted floor of the earth, coming to a decision after a few seconds consideration. Pulling his hands free, he deftly climbed up the rough skin of the tree, reaching the occupied branch and sitting a bit away from the ookami's feet, his own legs dangling over the side as though he was on a fencepost. Upon closer inspection he saw the swirling colors in the other demon's eyes, the brackets of stress and possibly discomfort gracing the edges of his mouth, the crease of his lids.

Folding his arms again in an attempt to warm himself, he smirked, golden eyes taunting.

"Keh, you look like shit, wolf. What the hell happened to you?"

Gritting his teeth together, Kouga dropped a glare towards the other occupant of the tree. "Your brother happened." Looking him over with disgust, he curled his lip at him. "I swear, between you two Taisho brothers you make this world a living hell."

Confused at the ookami's vehemence, he arched a snowy brow. It wasn't unusual to be insulted by the prince, but it was odd that he would verbally disparage his older half brother.

"What, did Sesshoumaru actually do something decent for once and ask you to leave?"

Gracing the hanyou with a dismissive roll of his emerald orbs interspersed with fragments of azure, he scoffed, "You wish, dog boy."

Ears twitching in annoyance, Inu Yasha resisted the need to take his sword and bash it over the arrogant youkai's skull, dying to hear the lovely sound of bone cracking from the swing. Really, the damn wolf went well beyond the limit.

"So if he didn't kick your mangy ass out then what the hell did he do?" Real curiosity was now plaguing him, as well as vestiges of unease. Only one other thing could get the wolf prince irritable besides Inu Yasha's presence itself, and that was Kagome.

But if he was linking the miko with his dangerous older sibling then something bad must have transpired. Feeling out of the loop since after the confrontation on the hill the half demon had sought out Kikyou to spend some time with her, he waited impatiently for an answer.

The one he received was unexpected.

"She chose him over me." The hushed pain behind that admission caused the hanyou to flatten his silky ears to his skull, understanding flashing in his beautiful eyes.

For the first time in their acquaintance, Inu Yasha found himself doing something he never figured he would. Comforting his sworn enemy.

Tossing his head, lengthy white hair swaying about his shoulders and back with the motion as he did, the half-breed said in an off-handed fashion, "You probably just misinterpreted things, baka. I'm sure Kagome didn't choose Sesshoumaru for anything, especially what you are eluding to."

A sound between a growl and a laugh floated between them, venomous eyes ringed in rage alighting upon the younger brother of the youkai he was fast learning to despise.

"You weren't there, puppy! I saw her! I saw her walk in, barely glance my way and go right to your damn brother to embrace him!" He fisted his pants in his hands, small slits from his nails tearing the delicate cloth with ease. "That bastard seduced her from me!"

Glancing to the enraged demon sharply, Inu Yasha bit back, "Last time I checked, Kagome wasn't even your official mate. That makes her free to choose to be with whoever she wishes."

A brittle laugh left his throat, the sound painful to the sensitive hanyou's ears. Never would he have envisioned the ookami taking the miko being with someone else this badly. He had left her with him for years and never behaved this way, even though he must have known how Kagome felt for him and how she would have willingly, at one time, stayed by his side while declining the wolf's offer.

Waving a hand to dismiss the words that held too much truth to them, Kouga stood up on the branch, clasping the trunk with one hand to hold himself steady on the uneven platform.

"You wouldn't understand, Inu Yasha. You don't know what unrequited love feels like, but Kami knows you should someday."

His ponytail blowing about erratically in the breeze, he shook his head, sparing the surprised hanyou a brief pitying glare before jumping to the graveyard of broken things once alive and new. Wrapping his tail tighter about his lean waist, the prince at last felt how very cold it was, the frigid air seeping into his very bones till it went deep enough to creep around his heart.

Tonight, he would see what the Taisho land had to offer as far as hunting went. It was the least solace the Taiyoukai could offer after taking away his entire future.

Inu Yasha watched the whirlwind of the wolf youkai kick up the crumbled pieces of leaves and dirt as he headed towards the meadow where Ah Un usually resided for the night, which would eventually lead into the denser part of the forest that surrounded the castle.

There was a twang of pity for the other male that he knew was well placed. Maybe Kouga was right, and he should one day know how it feels to be the person who feels when another dashed his hopes and dreams away to pursue their own desires. In a way, he felt part responsible for everything considering he had been the one to push the miko back into her own time era, but that was countered by the fact that Sesshoumaru should not have been able to travel the Well in the first place. How had he accomplished that anyway? It was a disturbing and unsettling question he wished fervently to get an answer to.

Standing, he cast a final rebuking look to the moon in its haven, cursing the bearer of its symbol silently before departing from the tree himself.

With the two youkai gone, none were there to witness the sad free fall of the final sakura blossom of the season desperately hanging on to a twig which grew close to the trunk's center. It caressed the bark fleetingly with its faded slightly worn pink petals before breaking loose and spiraling sedately to the ground.

A pale cold light shown down upon its battered surface, the unforgiving illumination letting all see the last moments of life ebbing away.

Not a single soul mourned its passing.

_____________________________________________________________________________

A steady knocking woke Kagome up from the first decent night's sleep she'd had in over a week. Blinking rapidly to clear her blurry vision, she rolled over to check the other side of the bed, noticing that somehow she had gotten herself over to where Sesshoumaru had lain. It was apparent the Taiyoukai was no where to be seen, something she wasn't sure if she was happy with or not.

Pushing herself into a sitting position, she rubbed the heels of her palms into her ocular sockets, trying to get the last vestiges of sleep to leave them. Calling out in a groggy voice, she bade whoever it was to come in.

The door opening and a pair of feet walking calmly across the wooden floor let her know who it was simply by the tread. Smiling tiredly, she let her hands fall away from her face to gaze up at her guard.

"Good morning, Akito-kun."

"Lady," his voice was devoid of the concern that flecked his iceberg hues as they swept over her from disheveled hair to the legs twisted about the comforter that covered them. Catching her inquiring look, he went on to explain his reason for rousing her. "You have visitors, Lady. They were most insistent I wake you up so they might see for themselves how you are doing."

Nodding, she yawned behind the back of one hand, leaning bonelessly back into the fluffy pillows. "It's okay, Kito-kun. I should probably be getting up soon anyway."

Arching one navy brow, he said with placid authority, "There is no need to worry about that, Lady, since Lord Sesshoumaru left strict orders that you were to remain abed for the rest of the day save when you wish to bathe."

Remembering that tidbit from her 'discussion' with the Taiyoukai last night, she rolled her eyes, heaving a sigh.

She had promised him she would do so, hadn't she?

"I forgot about that for a moment. Go ahead and send them in, Kito-kun."

Bowing, the kitsune was gone for a moment to retrieve her visitors, already hearing the inquisitive pipe of Shippo's voice accompanied with the cultured tones of Miroku. Smiling in happiness that today she would get the chance to spend time with people she may not get to again, she took a sip from the water bottle which sat on the night stand.

A smirk tilted her rosy lips when she recalled having threatened the dog demon with spilling it on his bed. She was half tempted to do so anyway just to spite him after making her stay in bed all day.

"Kagome!" came the baby fox's excited cry seconds before a red ball of energy plowed into her middle, making her glad she had already replaced the cap on the clear liquid.

Putting it back down, she hugged his small form to her, ruffling his bangs good-naturedly, casting a friendly smile to the taijiya and houshi filing into the spacious chamber.

"Hey guys!"

Making themselves at home on Sesshoumaru's large bed, Miroku placing his staff against the wall with a jingle of rings so it wouldn't get in the way, they returned her grin.

Sango was the first to speak, worry sprinkled in her chocolate eyes. "We've been worried about you, Kagome. After not hearing from you all night we figured it was time to look you up." Giving the smiling monk a look, she added, "We would have come around yesterday if a certain disreputable monk hadn't got us lost."

Waving away the accusation, the monk in question put a hand to his chest, violet eyes wounded. "Sango, my dear, how could you blame that on me? How was I to know that we should have taken a left in the beginning instead of a right?"

Dodging the hand creeping her way deftly, the demon exterminator rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Yeah right. As usual, your sense of direction sucks."

Pouting, he gave up any efforts to get a free feel, instead focusing his attention to his friend that was cradling the baby kit to her stomach.

"How are you feeling today, Kagome?"

Patting Shippo on the head, she answered blithely, "Fine! Even better than yesterday. I bet I'll be ready to go any day now."

She completely ignored the speculative stare from opalescent eyes owned by a certain arctic kitsune who was stationed just inside the open door.

Taking in her pale complexion, the dark circles under her eyes, Sango made a noncommital noise, not believing the girl for a second.

"Perhaps you should take it easy today, Kagome-chan. Why don't you just stay in bed?"

Laughing a bit, the miko nodded. "Yeah, I think that would be a good idea."

Of course, she wasn't about to admit she wouldn't have been 'allowed' to get up anyway. Some things were best left unsaid.

Snapping his fingers, Miroku nodded in agreement with a grin. "An excellent idea! We can just entertain you while you are bedridden with another game of 'Go Fish'."

"Sounds great!" she piped, comforted with having her friends all around her. There was still the little 'tea party' with Daija which needed to also be done today, but from the looks of the light coming through the open window which the dog demon had pushed the covering from before he left, it was early yet.

Then why did it feel as though she was running short on time?

Propping herself up with the multitude of pillows, she smirked at her friends, cracking her knuckles expressively.

"Alright guys, get ready to get smashed again."

Seeing the happiness alighting their countenances, Kagome's resolve to go to the meeting alone solidified more. Yes, it was for them, her friends and loved ones that she was going to lie to them all with sunny smiles and empty words.

And maybe, just maybe, they would some day be able to forgive her.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Akito didn't know what irked him more. The fact that he had to watch Lord Daija as he made Kagome laugh, sipping with pleasure of the tea the firebird had provided, or that he was lounging so indolently in a chair directly next to the Lord of the castle's bed.

The miko's friends had stayed with her till but a half hour ago, partaking in a light lunch with her before heading off for the evening to allow her some rest. A brief sad gleam entered her eyes as she hugged each one goodbye in turn, a sniffle which he didn't believe could be entirely blamed on her illness sneaking out when embracing the baby youkai. However, when she had raised her head to wave with a smile and watch them depart, no trace of said emotion had been present.

Maybe she had just been feeling weary.

But shortly after she had asked if he could send word to Lord Daija that she hadn't forgotten about their appointment with tea and wished to see him.

Grudgingly, he did as she wished, the delivery of the message giving him a sour aftertaste in his mouth.

He could hardly stomach the fiery youkai on a good day, let alone endure his over bright personality for hours on end. The kitsune prayed fervently that Kami would decide to be merciful today and drag the phoenix away on urgent business.

Now Akito knew why he never partook in gambling. Luck never was with him....

The musical tinkling of the miko's laughter entered his ears, made his glacier eyes turn soft, his body relaxing by being in the same room with her. He supposed he could put up with the firebird as long as she enjoyed herself.

Kagome took a gulp from her teacup, smiling in bliss at the soothing way it went down her esophagus to settle warmly in her tummy. Giving the genial fire youkai a genuine look of gratitude, she told him, "Thank you so much for bringing this with you today, Lord Daija. I don't know what you put into this, but it's fantastic," after the last part, she finished off the hot liquid.

Chuckling at the human's joy from a simple cup of tea, he refilled it for her, writhing irises alight with pleasure at her praise. "Not at all, Kagome. It's my pleasure and privilege to share it with you."

Blushing, as always, under the phoenix's compliments, she sipped more sedately this time, savoring how nice it felt to drink without her throat protesting.

"So what have you been up to?" She tried steering the conversation into neutral territory, divert him from giving her too many ego boosts. She didn't feel worthy of them.

Holding his own cup with two hands upon his flat torso, his body semi-slouched on the wooden chair with its ornately carved back, long legs in their scarlet cloth crossed at the knee, he proceeded to fill her in on his duties for the castle.

Listening avidly to his speech, Kagome was still amazed at how his voice alone could make you feel warm and fuzzy, make you want to curl up next to the youkai and doze away like a well fed cat. If she hadn't seen him in action yesterday she would have seriously considered the possibility that he could fell enemies with the sound of his voice alone.

While the list of tasks he accomplished each day were not precisely fascinating, the way his eyes undulated with emotion with each word spoken was. Mostly she just enjoyed hearing him speak, watching how the sunlight danced over his silvery markings that reflected a million different colors in all directions like crystals. His spiky hair and blood red eyebrows she still thought brought together his features nicely till the demon could be classified as perfect. It was eerie how well put together he was, definitely inhuman.

But then, that is exactly what he was. Inhuman.

Curious nature getting the best of her, she couldn't help asking, "What brought you to Sesshoumaru's palace, Daija? I would tend to think someone of your prestige would have their own castle to run."

Smiling indulgently at the girl, he took a brief sip of his tepid beverage before offering a reply.

"I'm actually here on a sort of ambassador mission. You see, relations between the Southern Region and the West are not what you would call friendly, so after years of tenuous peace I was sent over to strengthen the bond between the two provinces."

Frowning in thought, the miko chewed her bottom lip, blue-grey eyes troubled as what he said brought something to mind.

"Isn't Sesshoumaru's uncle over in that area?"

For the first time in being in his presence she saw the fires in his eyes bank a bit, the orange and yellow not swirling nearly so exuberantly with the vermillion. His smile dimmed, as though the mere mention of the other dog demon incited bad memories.

"Yes, Kagome, that's true. However, just because Aion owns properties in that region does not mean we are allies. In fact, the reigning Taiyoukai of the Southern Lands refuses to do any personal business at all with the dog youkai, letting the vassals and other small lordlings on his land decide to associate with him or not."

Now even more intrigued, she leaned forward a bit, tea forgotten in her quest for insight into Sesshoumaru's family.

"Have you ever met him before? What is he like?"

Eyes looking blankly towards the ceiling, the firebird ran the edge of one thumb along the warm rim of his cup. "Once, Kagome, and I can't say I would ever wish to repeat the introduction." Grimacing slightly, he trained her with his mesmerizing gaze once more, his serious tone new to her. "From that singular meeting I would say that Lord Aion is a cold demon, not in the same sense of Lord Sesshoumaru of course. More sadistic I suppose. Cunning and easy to deal out reprimands with punishment rather than use patience to solve a problem."

Shivering at the foreboding picture he painted, she gripped her glass tighter as though to shield herself from the youkai which seemed so scary. No wonder Sora had left.

"What does he look like?"

Releasing his cup to tap his chin in contemplation, he mulled over her query for a moment, trying to drag up a mental image of the youkai he had only met once.

"Hmmm, I would tend to say the only things I clearly remember about our brief encounter was the tell-tale silver hair all the dog demons have and his amber eyes. Other than that nothing else really comes to mind." Pinning her with an arched brow and quirk of lips, he put his own question to her. "Why do you ask, Kagome?"

Waving a hand with an airy smile, she cheerfully pushed the tension away from the conversation about the unknown dog demon. "No reason! Just curious about Sesshoumaru's family is all. So if all dog demon's have the silver hair and amber eyes, how did Sora come about with his coloring?"

Understanding danced in bright arcs through his eyes, the yellow more prominent than the orange or red. "Ah, that would be because Sora's mother was from one of the smaller noble houses of the Western Lands. There are other dog youkai out there, Kagome, but it is only the closer royal members of the breed which are completely white. That is how you tell them apart from their other brethren."

"Oh, I see. No wonder his hair and fur are black then, he gets that from his mother." Propping her chin on one hand, her elbow supporting her new stance where it rested on one knee, the miko thought for a moment. "Do you know if Sesshoumaru looks more like his mother, or his father?"

Shrugging helplessly, the firebird smiled gently, "That I cannot rightly say, Kagome. Not having much contact with the Taisho house before the death of the previous Taiyoukai there was never any cause for me to beg audience with Inu Taisho or his mate."

A bit disappointed, she resolved to just ask Akito later if she didn't forget about it. She would have turned to the quiet kitsune right then, but had the sneaking suspicion he didn't mind being left out of any conversation she actively participated in with the phoenix. It was like oil and water with these two. She guessed it was because they were such elemental opposites that of course they wouldn't get along all that harmoniously. One did not ask the snow to love the sun after all.

Changing the subject, she inquired with interested eyes, raven eyebrows raised near her hairline, "How long will you be living here?"

"That all depends on Lord Sesshoumaru himself. If he deems my presence here a continued necessity then I imagine I will be here for quite a while yet. Really, I haven't had a chance to speak with him alone since he arrived home."

Guilt made her blush, avert her eyes to stare with interest into the murky depths of her now cold tea. "I'm sure that after today he will have plenty of time to see you, Daija."

Tilting his head to the side, the action causing the light to dance playfully over his perfect facade, he straightened in his seat. "What makes you say that, Kagome?"

Realizing her mistake, she set aside her half drunken tea, waving both hands this time with a sheepish grin used to disarm him.

"Oh nothing!" Yawning falsely behind one hand, she lowered her lids halfway, trying to look as tired as possible. "I hate to say it, but I am getting tired, Daija. Would you mind terribly if I ended our visit and picked it up at a later date?"

The contrition easily visible in his amazing irises made her feel horrible, even more so when the firebird got to his feet with grace, bowing deeply towards her. "Of course! You should have said something, Kagome. I wouldn't want to be the cause of you not recuperating from your illness just to entertain me."

Great, now the guilt was back.

"No, it's no trouble Daija. It just hits me suddenly sometimes, you know?" She added another fake yawn for good measure.

Gathering up the teapot with the two cups, he placed them carefully on a dark bamboo tray, hefting it easily. "Just send word whenever you wish to have tea again, Kagome. I'll be sure to make time for you."

Grinning gratefully, she waved to him as he began to leave the room, Akito's icy eyes following his lithe form with barely leashed desire to see him gone.

"Thanks, I appreciate it!" she called as he disappeared with a final inclination of his head, turning to head off down the hall.

Exhaling heavily, she slouched against the headboard, for once the wood not bothering her since she'd buffered it with the thick goose-down pillows. Sniffling, she rearranged the blanket to settle beneath her armpits, leaving her arms free. Seeing Akito still by the inside of the doorframe she patted the side of the bed with a smile of invitation.

"Come see me, Kito-kun. I feel like I haven't talked to you all day."

A tiny grin molded his lips for a second, gone so quickly she would have missed it altogether if she hadn't been watching him at the time. The bed dipped at bearing the kitsune's weight, his spear placed to lay across the chair previously occupied by the fire youkai.

"How are you feeling, Lady?" Iceberg eyes searched her features closely, seeking out any outward sign that his charge was waning health-wise from all her visiting.

Lifting her lips in an affectionate grin, she patted one of the clawed hands resting on his thigh. "I'm fine, Aki-chan. Just restless! I can't wait to get better so I can sound normal and actually do things for a change."

Smirking, he let her hand remain covering his own, relaxing under the influence of the aura synch she initiated without even being aware of it.

"If it is rest you need in order to be healthy again, then that is exactly what you are going to get, Lady."

Pouting up at him, she nodded with a dejected air. "You're right. But I still hate laying in bed all day!"

She sounded so much like an overeager pup who was forced to stay in bed when they would rather be out conquering the world, even when they were blatantly not equipped for it, that it made him chuckle dryly. How she reminded him of his younger siblings at times.

Delighted that she had made the usual cold youkai show amusement, Kagome smiled brightly, snuggling further down on her pillows. Now that she was slowing down a bit she realized that fatigue was making its way to her brain. Perhaps she should take a quick nap before inwardly preparing for tonight's excursion. It would make the torturous hours before pass quicker that was for sure.

"It won't last much longer, Lady, Then you can be up and about again."

How true his words may well be......

Firmly casting aside those depressing musings, she took comfort from the arctic fox's presence, the same one which had been with her this entire time at Sesshoumaru's castle. The one which reminded her so much of her brother and home.

The waves of sadness he was intercepting from her made Akito wish he had been her match with the aura synchronization. As it was he felt helpless by sitting here doing nothing.

A flash of silver from a ray of sunlight glancing over his tail stirred in his memory that the girl loved youkai tails. There was something about their fluffy lengths she absolutely adored. Debating on if he should perhaps distract her into talking about why she was so fond of those appendages, he was brought back to the present by her tapping a finger on the back of his hand.

Looking at her in query, he waited for whatever it was she wanted.

As the kitsune had sat next to her, his silence making her contemplative, she tried to figure out a way to ask something of her friend.

Finally tossing away all reticence, she gave him her best pleading look, large blue-grey eyes and all.

"Kito-kun, would you do me a favor? It would help me go to sleep if you did...."

Amused at her continued antics where none were needed, he nodded, ivory bangs swaying. "Certainly Lady. What is it you desire?"

"Do you think you could perhaps change for me so I can see you in your demon form again?" the rush in which she said the request was nearly unintelligible, but he caught the gist of it.

A puzzled frown marred his marked brow. "If you want, Lady."

Nodding emphatically, she waited in excitement to see him alter from a human-like youkai to that of a fox's body. Thank Kami Sesshoumaru's living quarters were so large, otherwise she wouldn't have asked.

"Oh thank you, Kito-chan!"

The smile he got for his answer was well worth the transformation.

Moving from the bed, he took his weapon to lay it on the low table, its ends hanging well over each side of the polished furniture. Next, he put the chair out of the way, leaving nothing but empty floor in all directions, ascertaining that nothing would be damaged in the transformation.

Concentrating, he repeated his actions of before, the same wild whirlwind of colors engulfing his figure till he was obscured, the air about him crackling with energy.

This time goose bumps rose up on her arms as she sensed his jaki levels heightening. Not to the painful extent of yesterday, but enough to let her know she was now sensitive to Akito's change.

When the breeze died down to leave the large blue and silver kitsune in its wake, Kagome immediately stretched over the side of the bed to hug his great head to her, laying her cheek against his furry silver-streaked one.

"You're so beautiful, Kito-kun!"

An appreciative lick to the arm laying over his muzzle was her response, the velvety wetness of it making her giggle a bit as she retreated back to the bed. Sitting down, he was still tall enough that his ears towered above her head, his large canine body dwarfing the night stand beside him.

Happy to have at least seen a youkai in their true form without the blood and gore one last time, Kagome lay back in her cocoon of white blankets, smiling sleepily when Akito laid his own great head on the bed, large intelligent icy eyes staring at her fondly. Reaching over, she scratched him behind one silky ear, kissing the tip of his ebony wet nose.

A mur of pleasure shook his frame, the noise causing her to chuckle again and scoot forward till she could lay her own head next to his. She knew it wouldn't be permitted to have him sleep on his master's bed, especially with a female guest of the Lord's choosing already in it. But she could still hug on him and feel him next to her in a reassuring way that let her know no harm would come to her while she slept.

Not that she was very worried on that point anyway, but the whole secret note scenario made her insecure.

Draping an arm around his neck, Kagome leaned the crown of her head near his cheek, feeling the subtle movement of him tilting his head towards her till his cheek rested on her ebony tresses. Running nimble fingers through the strands of his fur, she closed her eyes and let herself drift off towards slumber.

Tonight, when sleep would be far away and moments of serenity were well out of her reach, Kagome would draw comfort from knowing that she had spent her time with someone who cared for her.

Someone who was a friend.

_____________________________________________________________________________


	45. Fortitude

A lone figure stood shivering in the inky darkness, the shadows cast by the large trees at the end of the meadow they waited upon making things seem more sinister than as if it were day. The pale countenance of a sickle moon shone down sparingly, barely managing to penetrate the depths of the forbidding forest and its lone occupant.

Kagome wrapped her grey, sweater-clad arms tighter about her middle, trying in vane to coax more heat into her freezing body. She had forewent bringing any sort of jacket since it would have caused Akito's suspicions to rise that his charge would need something that heavy to garb herself in if she was just going to the hot spring to bathe. With surprising ease, she had duped her guard with a carefree smile shielding a pensive visage. A mirth-filled laugh and joking manner seemed to have fooled the kitsune into believing that the miko was fine, and there was nothing odd about her requesting her nightly cleansing ritual.

Shivering particularly violently as a frigid breeze snaked across her damp hair and the open pores of her freshly washed form, Kagome grit her teeth to keep them from chattering, praying fervently that whoever it was who wished to meet with her would hurry up and arrive. If there wasn't an arrogant Taiyoukai's life hanging in the balance, she would have said to hell with the entire thing and gone back to the comforting embrace of snuggling in Sesshoumaru's sheets, misleading her psych into the satiation of slumber. As it was, weariness was causing her shoulders to hunch, the nap she had taken earlier not having refreshed her at all. Nightmares and inherent unease made it nearly impossible to rest, the result being unsatisfying snatches of sleep in between restless tossing and turning.

If she looked more haggard than usual, her guard had more tact than to mention it. Besides, for once her illness might prove useful and he no doubt put it down to that being the cause of her appearance.

Shifting from one shoe encased foot to another in impatience, the scrape of the legs of her jeans rubbing together at the motion filling the silence, she scowled at her surroundings, blue-grey eyes searching for any movement to denote that her visitor had shown. The longer she waited, the more she figured it wasn't an assassin that had sent the note to her. After all, they would at least have been more punctual if they were going to kill her, not leave their prey out in the elements where her absence might be noticed.

Grumbling to herself, the miko spat out a few choice curses she had learned from a certain white-haired hanyou. Seriously, if she had known it was going to take this long, she would have chosen to spend more time bathing than the quick frantic washing she had done instead. When not being able to relax fully into the healing ministrations of allowing warm water to ease away stressed muscle, it left her with a decidedly uneasy feeling. That same one you get if someone rushes you out the door before you are certain everything you need for the day is with you, which subsequently, there is always something you did indeed forget.

Coughing behind one half-numbed hand, Kagome cursed her sensitive heart for the thousandth time since trekking out towards the forest. If it wasn't for the damn sentimental thing she wouldn't be in this mess right now.

Of course, that could be said for all of her recent mishaps....

So busy was she on inwardly ranting upon the indignity of being made to squander her night with watching a bunch of scary looking shrubbery, she failed to notice someone else had joined her out there until they spoke, startling her so badly that she automatically placed a hand over her careening heart, eyes wide in alarm and surprise.

"I see that you came," a figure shadowed just inside the perimeter of the trees said in a whispered voice that could not be identified.

Swallowing the lump that had jumped into her throat, Kagome massaged the smooth column lightly, moving the hand from her chest to wrap it securely about her waist, as though gaining comfort from it.

Squinting, she could barely make out the rough outline of someone in a large cloak that easily hid the wearer's form and identity. Not even the wind that blew every so often did more than toss the edges of the dark material about lightly, remaining uncooperative in disclosing who it shrouded.

Frowning, Kagome called out tautly, "I presume you are the one who sent the note?"

It wasn't really a question, and they both knew it.

What could have been an inclination of their head, or just as easily the breeze tossing the hood of the cloak about, was her answer, followed by the same soft wisp of sound this person utilized to converse in.

"You presume correctly, miko."

Becoming a tad frustrated at the lack of tendency to divulge anything but cryptic responses, she crossed her arms defensively over her chest and tilted her chin at a defiant angle. Now that they were together, she was going to get answers, and she was going to acquire them now.

"Who are you, and what do you want?"

The muffled crunch of dead leaves disintegrating under a shifting stance, a short step forward was followed by a subtle hint of tension floating in the air. "Who I am is not important, miko. Likewise, what I want is not in question either. It is what others desire with you which calls us here tonight."

Confused by the odd answer, Kagome let her head slide to the side inquisitively, one raven brow raised. "And just what is that supposed to mean?"

Another step was taken, even more fissures of malcontent scattering with the movement to synchronize with the decaying foliage trampled upon, the miko shivering involuntarily as it flit across her senses.

"Tell me, miko, do you wish to help the Taiyoukai of the Western Lands? Would you aid Lord Sesshoumaru Taisho, even if doing so forfeited your own life?"

This line of questioning was proving very frightening to Kagome, foreshadowing of something far darker than what she had hoped to wander into. True, she had acknowledged the possibility that she might die tonight, but that didn't mean she hadn't held the optimistic view that she was wrong.

Damn, but she seemed to only be right when it was most inconvenient.....

Throwing caution, and whatever dregs of sanity she had left, to the proverbial wind, she stated resolutely, "Yes."

This appeared to satisfy the figure, who once again seemed to nod before taking the last step that kept them just even with the line of imposing woodlands, maybe twelve paces from the human female.

It was unsettling that even though whoever it was had come this close to her, Kagome still could not make out any defining features at all. Everything was a blank impenetrable wall of black and shadow, darkness and foreboding that the longer she gazed into, the more she wished she was somewhere else.

"Then I offer you the chance to do so."

Gasping, Kagome tightened her hold upon her middle, blue-grey orbs wide and searching, despite doing so was pointless. Her whispered, "Explain," was caught easily by the other being, making the miko begin to wonder if it was actually a demon she was talking to.

A pregnant pause filled the space between them before the mysterious being replied, "I can explain, but first you must come with me."

A screaming negative resounded in Kagome's brain immediately at the order, some sixth sense telling her she wouldn't be safe venturing out with this person. She wracked her brain for something to say that would allow her to stall to think of a plausible excuse, the effort wasted, and she knew it.

However, just as she opened her mouth to say something she was sure would sound unconvincing and weak, the white prickle of a demon's aura spiking snaked through her system in a roiling wave that left her breathless and unsteady on her feet. The person in front of her stiffened and retreated a few steps, body taut with a malice reflected in their stance and the dark energy wafting off them.

Coughing from the abrupt lack of oxygen, Kagome half twisted to look behind her, already knowing who would be there. How could she not recognize him when she had spent so much time around him for so many days.

Azure opalescent orbs flashed eerily in the watery darkness on the meadow as the arctic kitsune came to a calm stop a foot or so behind his charge, his gaze going first over her to make sure she was well before narrowing on the subject hidden from clear sight.

"My Lady, I would ask that you return to the castle immediately." There was the razored edge of icicles in his voice, a frigid cold reflected in his usually emotionless eyes that bespoke of the surety of death delivered by the tip of the now ice encrusted blade of his spear.

Despair blossomed within Kagome, panic making her move to stand in front of the fox demon as she subconsciously attempted to shield him from direct view of the other occupant to the palace grounds near the woods. It was futile since his larger lithe frame created a crude outline to the shivering human that was easily discernable. Standing awkwardly, her eyes pleading desperately for him to cooperate, she clenched the hand lying along her middle deeply into the fabric of her shirt.

"Akito." Floundering for a moment, she looked back towards the bristling form of whoever was in the trees, the jaki level now rising between the two, who she was now certain, demons. It was assaulting her senses again, the same nausea and headache taking residence with a ferocity that made her queasy and unsteady on her feet.

"Lady Kagome, as your personal guard, I am ordering you to return to the palace now." There was no room for argument in that frozen tone, no softening to the hard visage that gazed impassively beyond her own to fix with deadly intent upon the other demon. Any reasoning had long since abandoned the kit's indulgence, leaving naught but the skilled predator in its place.

A growing spark of anger was set aflame inside Kagome, the light of it reaching her eyes till they blazed with emotion, her once shaky body now erect and tall with the force of her ire. Damn it, but she had risked too much, gone too far in this little game of mortality to ensure Sesshoumaru's well-being to simply scamper off back to safety at the first sign of opposition. She had set out to finally end this matter, and by Kami it was going to get done one way or another, and even the good intentions of her newest dear friend would not sway her.

"I refuse."

For a moment, his icy eyes trained back on her, not in disbelief she saw, no emotion what so ever reflecting upon the cool surface of his facade. It was unnerving and painful to be the recipient of such a look when she had known the kitsune to never gaze at her with anything save calm lenience accompanied with flashes of tepid warmth.

There was none of those comforting definitions there now.

"This is not a request, Lady." The hand about the pole of his spear tightened in white-knuckled tension, the growing layer of frozen water lining the metal head of the weapon the only indication that he was reacting to her defiance.

Sighing wearily, shoulders slumping a bit as though carrying a heavy burden, she pushed down the butterflies in her stomach so that she could think clearly. The other figure had yet to move from their position, staying perfectly still as though to not draw attention to itself. Not that it did any good, since both she and her guard knew they were present.

"You weren't supposed to be here, Akito." Sighing in resignation, regretful orbs searching his stony face. Sorrow entered her eyes as she realized that she was now pressed into the predicament that she would have to choose between leaving with this unknown youkai or dutifully traipsing back to the Taisho Holding. Dejected, the miko already knew the answer, and it brought her no joy.

A mirthless smirk lifted one side of his chiseled mouth, a fang flashing pearl in the moonlight. "That you would think I would not catch your scent on the wind and decipher its meaning as it moved further away from the hot spring shows how innocent you are, Lady."

Unaccustomed to the biting edge in his tone, she couldn't prevent the flinch as though struck. Keeping her back to the stranger, she stepped towards him to clasp his upper arms in a tight hold, begging him silently to understand.

At the close proximity and contact, Akito was now completely focused on his charge, his peripheral vision remaining on the stoic figure, whose identity was still unknown to him because of the overload the acidic swabs she had used on her skin still filled his nostrils even though it had been disposed of long ago.

However, the aura synchronization could not sway him from his purpose, no matter what enticing means it employed while it tangled about his nerves, twisting through his heart in a stranglehold of devotion and sorrow. He had no desire to decipher what emotions the miko was transferring to him, nor their meaning. When the girl had so foolishly devised a plan to creep away from the safety of his vigil she had forfeited a piece of the trust he had given her within the last few days. Not something irreparable, but painful none-the-less.

Guilt even assaulted him on some level. If he hadn't been so lenient, if he had harkened to his master's words more closely instead of allowing her free reign to do as she pleased in the palace, perhaps then the miko would not assume that this type of indiscretion would be allowed.

Now, reading the earnest expression clearly sprawled upon her pretty features, he knew he had done her no favors.

Pushing away the tantalizing call of the aura synch, Akito straightened to his considerable height till he fairly towered over the diminutive human, pulling away gently till they were no longer in contact with one another.

The hurt that sparked in her jeweled eyes cut at him, making him almost wish to reach out and let her keep touching him. _Almost _being the key word.

"There is no room for discussion in this, Lady." Glaring towards the intruder still clothed in darkness, he bit out, the cadences in his voice matching that of the frigid wind blowing through the meadow," Step aside, Lady Kagome."

Tears stung her eyes, a lump taking residence deep in her throat that no amount of swallowing dispelled. It broke her already fractured heart that Akito would treat her thus, even if it was warranted and a possibility when taking up this venture. But no amount of inner planning could prepare her for how it would feel to have him freeze himself off from her.

The nausea got worse, but the strength of her will overcame its sickening roil, just as she tamped down on her pain so that she could go through with her decision. This was the path she had chosen, qualms had no place here during the final hour.

Voice croaking and gravelly, she eyed her guard sadly, an unhappy frown pulling down her rosy lips. "I'm sorry, Kito-kun, but I can't do as you say." With that she turned to face the other youkai till her back was to the kitsune's, straight and determined, rigid with purpose.

Suppressing a growl, the arctic demon grit his teeth till his fangs penetrated the inside of his bottom lip, the coppery spiced flavor of his own blood filling his mouth and coating his tongue. Her obstinacy would prove her downfall.

The familiar sound of the 'twang' from an arrow being let loose to fly filtered into his senses, his jaki spinning out of control as he picked up the surprised gasp that left his charge's lips. Stupid! He had been so stupid to become distracted by her enough that he would actually take his eyes off the enemy, foolishly figuring his youkai abilities would prove enough to detect any sinister motions.

Kagome, eyes wide and body still as though a deer caught in headlights, saw the lightning black streak of the projectile coming towards her, the posed elegance of the archer in robes still standing in a firing stance, one of their hands half curled where the feathered end had once sat between nimble fingers, the bow held erect to their body.

Mind racing, she acted on some base instinct, finally able to move so that she could put out a hand straight before her as though to ward off the deadly weapon. Vaguely, she was aware of Akito swiftly leaping forward to attempt to get in front of her, protect her with his body.

Desperately, Kagome felt fear course throughout her system, the jaki throwing off her equilibrium till the hand she proffered was shaking and unsteady. A bright flare of her miko powers came to life inside her, and the miko knew this was the worst possible time for it to make an appearance.

Frantic, she tried to call it back in, but to no avail. The piercing slice of a metal tip entering her flesh, tearing through muscle and tendon, made her cry out sharply as delicate skin gave under the force of the arrow. It threw her back into her guard, the tip sticking into the top right hand corner of his shiny breastplate with a grotesque thud, her hair swinging about wildly, her body following the course till she was facing the kitsune, her other hand reaching out and clasping his left shoulder for support. And it was at that precise moment that she felt her miko powers go out of control.

The jaki Akito was giving off coupled with the pain made her nearly black out, a white hot flare of purifying energy deciding the snow fox was the threat and thus, began burning along his nerve endings.

A scream like that of a tortured animal filled the night as the kit's eyes turned a swirling white, his fangs an outline of pearly sharpness as he tilted his head back, dropping the spear from a numb grip to land useless on the ground.

Kami, she was killing him! Kagome felt tears leak out of her eyes as she realized that what she had meant to protect was being destroyed even as it leant against her. Forgetting about her hand pinned to his front, the arrow shaft protruding morbidly out of the center of her palm and his armor, she used her free hand to push, knowing that any contact was breaking the demon's cell structure down from the inside out.

Heart beating as though it would leave her chest, she slowly garnered the strength to pull her hand up the stick of wood, damaging the wound further as the dull wood became shiny with the thick sheen of her blood. Once reaching the end where three brown feathers sat, she took her shaking hand that had moments before been at his shoulder and placed it around the base. Gritting her teeth as her ministrations made her body break out into a cold sweat from shock, she gave one final twist of her wrist and just managed to break the feathered projectile. Wasting no time, she immediately wrenched her hand cleanly from the shaft, crying out again as a wave of agony tore through her arm.

Upon freeing herself, she promptly collapsed to the ground, her guard following suit as his eyes closed and his lifeless body slumped to the side in a messy heap beside his spear.

Panting, crying, and trying not to throw up, Kagome blinked away tears while cradling her injured hand to her chest, using the other to crawl as best she could away from the kitsune. The miko power was no longer harming him since it had burned itself out almost as quickly as it had sprung to life, but she couldn't bare to see him. She was scared to think that she had actually maybe killed the proud creature.

She managed a paltry few inches before her battered frame gave out so that she lay half on her side upon the freezing grass, her breath labored and wheezing, vision swimming incoherently.

Inside, she was crying, wailing, completely trapped in the despair that her own stupidity may have brought about the demise of someone she loved. It was more than she could stand.

As darkness steadily encroached about her sight till there was not but pinpricks left, she felt the impersonal hold of someone lifting her from the ground, her head falling listlessly over their arm to lay at a painful angle, long hair dragging the leaf spotted floor. The girl's last sight before succumbing to the dark void was that of Akito's non-moving form laying in misshapen abandon, no sign of life present.

*************

"...too much damage...."

"Remove the armor, quickly!"

"Kami, what happened?!"

A variety of voices floated in and out of Akito's sharp ears, his conscious swimming in a murky void of pain and confusion. The instances in which he almost had the strength to open his eyes, perhaps move an appendage to check why he would be incapacitated never held long enough. Just as he would flicker his eyelids, the movement would prove too exhausting and he would once more be plunged into the darkness he so wished to be rid of.

"....is there nothing that can be done for him?"

It was then, when he felt as though he could so easily give up the fight, slip beneath the calming shadows which beckoned so enticingly, that the icy cadences of his master's voice filtered through, demanding an instant response.

Sesshoumaru stared down at his personal guard's injured form, amber chips of ice replacing his irises to reflect and conceal his true emotions. Inwardly, he was raging, snarling with bloodlust since the hour which had gone by since Musashi had come running into the palace, the unconscious kitsune in his arms. Just before the arctic fox had been brought, the Taiyoukai had felt the hair along his arms stand on end, an unknown slither of unease scraping across his nerves that left him feeling uncharacteristically anxious.

The hand lying placidly at his side twitched as he deliberately kept it from fisting, his teeth from grating against one another to keep the growl residing in his throat at bay.

Kagome had been taken. Stolen from his very own castle but a few hundred yards away from him while he sat in his study, sedately sipping tea. Worse still, whoever had done the abduction was so adept that none could catch the perpetrator, not even the wolf prince who had responded instantly and sped after them.

Of course, the apparent course of the assailant was obvious, all but showing a clear path to that of where his uncle's camp was currently set up. True, he had suspected Aion of organizing the assassination attempt, even going so far as to figure that his half brother as well as himself would be targeted in the immediate future.

Never had he envisioned that the sadistic dog demon would set his nefarious sights on a human miko that, to all intents and purposes, posed no threat to him.

How horribly wrong he had been. Sesshoumaru had thought the added security of giving his own personal bodyguard at her disposal would insure her safety, but in the end the ice youkai had not stood a chance.

A flickering of Akito's eyelids drew the Taiyoukai's attention, easily picking up the sound of his breathing increasing as a clear signal that the kitsune was approaching consciousness.

Waving his hand in a command for Inu Yasha, who had till this moment been standing over the half-clad warrior, alternating between pacing quietly to yelling obscenities at the ice fox, to cease, he leaned a bit closer. With a muttered oaf, his sibling stepped back, crossing his arms angerly over his chest while keeping the other demon in view, his white ears twisting every which way in his agitation. Behind him stood the blood covered form of Musashi, a dark frown his only expression, the usual cheerful cougar demon uncommonly somber since first arriving. He was no fool, and knew things as they stood now couldn't get much worse than they were.

After barging into the castle proper, creating chaos in his wake, he had informed Sesshoumaru of what he had come upon in the meadow outside the hot springs, having gone to investigate promptly following the guard's blood-curdling scream. The guard was placed in his quarters on his bed, the crimson liquid lining his shiny black armor transferring to the beige coverlet as it slid in rivulets down the slick surface of the scales. The healer was sent for, Inu Yasha stomping in seconds later, taking one look at the damaged youkai, a dangerous glint coming into his gold eyes as demands for the miko's whereabouts spouted forth.

Kouga's whirlwind appearance had forestalled anything Sesshoumaru might have said, the prince hardly sparing a glance to Akito before silently departing in a gust of wind and azure silk, off to find the missing woman.

Minutes passed as the Taiyoukai himself divested the ice fox of his haori and armor, a grimace flashing over his chiseled lips once when blood had coated his hand when he had removed the breastplate. He had at first assumed it to be the demon's, but the exotic scent of it let him know instantly that it belonged to the human, too pure to hold any semblance of evil in it.

When Akito lay, motionless save for his shallow breathing, bare from the waist up with not a mark on him, the veins in his arms standing out in taught spiderwebs beneath his ivory skin, his multi-colored hair framing his tense features, Sesshoumaru knew things were very bad indeed.

Minutes passed, Inu Yasha continued to rave in bouts of swinging arms and fluctuating tones of his voice, Sesshoumaru's patience grew thinner and thinner, the blood on his fingertips drying unnoticed on his hand, the wind blew frigidly through the window causing the candles to dance chaotically as they tried in vane to stay lit, and the healer did not come.

More minutes went by, Kouga returned, breathing heavily and slick with perspiration, eyes swirling in aquamarine splendor, with the distressing news that he was unable to retrieve the miko or the culprit, their trail having been lost shortly after reaching the border where Aion lay, Inu Yasha had progressed to yelling in the kit's unresponsive face.....

And Cheiro did not come.

The wolf prince's words quickly told why that would be, the truth of which cutting Sesshoumaru deeply in anger and disbelief.

Cheiro could not come, because it was her scent which had blanketed the area where Kagome had been taken.

Sesshoumaru did not know which angered him more, his own blindness to the traitor in his midst, or the fact that the cat had managed to accomplish that which no one else could have because she had the one thing that not many others in the castle possessed.

She had possessed a piece of the Taiyoukai's trust.

Since his unsuccessful return, Kouga had taken residence in the darkest corner of the sparsely furnished room, as though the shadows themselves could grant the wolf the cover he needed to contain his emotions, his jaki level rising and falling as they waited for Akito to awaken, to tell them what he knew so a course of action could be set into play.

A flash of swirling blue, a rustle of silk would be the only movement from him, a striking contradiction to the hanyou's continuous flurry of movement.

A groan flitted out of bloodless lips, the dark lashes of the ice fox finally lifting to reveal opalescent blue eyes, a frown wrinkling the snowflake upon his forehead as he squinted in the poor lighting of his room.

The first thing he could make out with some clarity was the imposing figure of his master standing over him, a heavy aura of malice cloaking the other youkai till it made a shiver snake up his spine, goose bumps appearing on his half-clad form.

Sucking in a breath, Akito tried to move more than his eyes, and found instantly that every inch of his body was in agony, his muscles contracting violently till he feared they would break the bones they coated, a muffled cry leaving his throat.

Screwing his eyes shut, he tried to calm down, panting heavily as he pushed as much of the pain out of his mind as possible before he ended up passing out again. That was not an option right now, not when his master was in this state.

Gulping convulsively, he squinted enough to see the rough blurry outline of his master, a throbbing headache negating the idea of opening the orbs fully. Taking in a shuddering breath, he froze with inhuman stillness upon smelling the scent of his charge's blood, despair making his emotions spiral erratically. It gave him the strength and fortitude to fight through the discomfort, to do something he normally wouldn't do in his right mind.

Sesshoumaru felt the unfamiliar clasp of a clawed hand twine about his striped wrist, the hold much weaker than its possessor would have usually administered. Sparing a fleeting glance to Akito's hand grasping his person, he asked icily, "What happened, Akito?"

Swallowing around the semi-lump in his throat, the kitsune spoke, his voice gravely and coarse after his previous screaming, his throat tingling with the effort.

"My Lord," at this he paused to pant a moment, close his eyes and regain himself before continuing. "Lady Kagome has been taken. We were in the meadow behind the hot spring, the Lady having gone there on her own to meet with someone."

At the mention of the other person, the Taiyoukai's amber eyes narrowed, the only sign on a reaction to what he already knew.

Coughing slightly, Akito grit his teeth and bit out the rest, eyes clouding in a mixture of sorrow, self loathing, and anger.

"I had no idea she wasn't inside bathing. She assured me you had given her specific orders to leave her bed only for certain occasions, visiting the hot spring being one of them. I never thought she would sneak out the back door, or how she would even know when and where to meet with someone." A short pause, a few pants, and he continued his story, the hand clasping his master's wrist growing frailer. "Her scent. I caught her scent on the wind leading away from the building, so I immediately followed to find her standing at the edge of the meadow where the forest starts. Upon arrival I saw another in a cloak, shadowed in the thick dark foliage in a cloak, their scent unrecognizable because of the substance Lady Kagome had used earlier to cover your scent."

Sesshoumaru felt both his brother and the wolf prince tense at the last sentence, both their glares training on his silk clad back with enough ferocity to burn him alive. Un-phased, Kagome's safety, or lack thereof reigning more important in his mind, he urged the arctic fox on, nodding slightly. "Go on. What next, Akito?"

A tortured expression spread across the guard's countenance, his features twisting in uncharacteristic emotion and pain. "I tried, My Lord, I tried to order her back to the castle, to confront whoever this was, but the Lady would not be swayed. When she came to stand before me, plead her case as to why she should be allowed to remain, the assailant took their chance and fired an arrow at us. I tried to step in front of her, take the blow myself, but she somehow managed to evade me and take the mark instead."

A strangled cry left his mouth, his head thrashing back and forth as his hand fell away from his master's wrist to clench in the sheets, his breathing labored and harsh to the ears. "When she was thrown back from the impact I don't what happened. Everything went white, it felt like I was being burned alive slowly from the inside out, and Lady Kagome....she was crying and bleeding and there was nothing I could about it!"

Body shuddering, Akito clenched his eyes shut, for the first time not able to contain anything he was feeling, to hide it behind an indifferent mask as he was wont to do. He had failed. He had failed miserably in the one purpose of his life! His existence was the protection and service to his master, to the Taiyoukai who was so quiet and still next to his bed, gazing at his injured form with nothing but calm acceptance.

For the first time, he understood how Kiro must have felt when his own ward perished, the helplessness, frustration and altogether self disgust in not accomplishing his duty.

Sesshoumaru watched his personal guard fall apart in a way he had never seen the youkai do before. Not even his older brother, the Taisho's top assassin had reacted this badly upon the loss of his own charge. It was understandable considering Kagome happened to be the younger kit's responsibility. One couldn't stay detached when with her, not with her easy going smiles, caring touch and trusting eyes.

The sound of heavy fast footsteps drew the Taiyoukai's attention, a gleam of red announcing Inu Yasha's bristling form seconds before the hanyou leaned down to yell at the fox, gold eyes blazing in rage, hand white-knuckled about the hilt of his sword.

"Where did the arrow hit, ya damn fox?! Where is she hurt at?"

Half growling, Akito bit out between gnashing fangs, "I don't know."

Growling himself, Inu Yasha leaned in closer, the red rough sleeves of his haori draping over the ice fox's sensitive forearm, making it twitch in irritation, Akito bearing his fangs a bit at the aggressive stance of his master's brother.

"How the fuck can you not know?!"

As Akito prepared to all but claw at the hanyou, Inu Yasha was suddenly removed from is view, the rough cadences of the once silent wolf prince slicing through the thick air.

"Back the fuck off him, puppy!" A flutter of red and white was shoved towards Musashi by the door, the hanyou regaining his balance quickly to stand tense and square-shouldered, silhouetted by the light coming through from the hallway.

"Fuck you, wolf!" One clawed finger was jabbed in the direction of the youkai laying prostrate in the tarnished bed. "If the bastard had done his job correctly then Kagome wouldn't be missing and hurt right now!"

An eerie serenity settled like a cloak over the demon prince, his sharp features smoothing out to an icy facade never before witnessed by the half-youkai. His swirling blue-green irises were sharp and icy, like icebergs clashing in razored edges upon one another, slicing with deadly precision upon the hapless. Walking forward calmly till he was but a foot away from the enraged hanyou, his hands and arms limp and relaxed at his sides, he said in a flat terrifying voice, "I am going to tell you this one time puppy, so listen well. Akito did the best he could for what the situation called for. Having never been purified at close range from a miko, I doubt you can securely stand there and say the kitsune didn't do all in his power to protect her. Kagome is missing now, yes, but taking your anger and frustration out on him isn't going to get her back any sooner." Narrowing his eyes dangerously, he arched one raven brow, for the first time looking like what he truly was, the next ruler for the entire Northern region of Japan, a youkai who could and would hold power over a large portion of the deadliest beings alive. "So, Inu Yasha, you are going to calm down, shut your fucking mouth, and lay off Akito or Kami help me, I will silence you once and for all."

A rare fissure of unease slid down the hanyou's spine. He had never seen Kouga act this way, not this controlled anger that was more difficult to deal with than his usual loud spouts of temper. This new wolf standing before him resembled his older brother in a lot ways, none of them nice or good.

"Keh, whatever!" he spat before leaving the room with an angry stride, not even glancing towards his brother or Musashi as he departed. To hell with them! Besides, he now had to think of a way to break the news to everyone else, not particularly relishing the reaction he was going to get from Shippou. He could feel the damn kit's tiny fangs chewing his ears already.

Kouga watched the empty doorway a few moments after the hanyou's departure, the tense line of his shoulders finally relaxing to a weary slope, a defeated sigh leaving his lips as he turned to come up next to Sesshoumaru, who had watched everything in silence.

Staring down at Akito, who had now managed to pass back out, his random movements showing that whatever the kitsune was seeing in his dreams were nothing he desired to take part in, he questioned softly, as though afraid of waking the damaged youkai, "What do we do, Sesshoumaru? I'm out of options myself," a self-depreciating smile graced his lips as he added, "Hell, I couldn't even catch them, whoever it was, so now I'm turning to you."

They locked eyes, both rulers solemn as they regarded one another over the sick guard, taking stock of how much the abduction of one human female affected them.

"First, we find someone who can stabilize Akito, and then...." He looked away as he pulled the sullied comforter up to the arctic kitsune's shoulders from where it had fallen in his thrashing to lay about his hips. "Then we get her back."

Nodding once decisively, Kouga folded his arms across his chest, feet slightly apart. "Whatever it takes."

Mouth thinning to a fine line, his eyes flashing briefly crimson, pupils robin's egg blue for a second before returning back to their usual ebony slits, the bloodied breastplate on the floor beside the bed catching his notice, he whispered, "Whatever it takes."

*************

Kagome came awake with a start, half-sitting up in bed, breathing loudly with a slight wheeze, eyes dancing around her unfamiliar surroundings wildly. As she went to put her hands out to give her the support it would take to leave the bed, a sudden pain lanced through her arms, causing her to cry out before collapsing back into the thick bedding.

Coughing as the sudden sound leaving her parched throat irritated it, she shakily turned over onto her back from where she had fallen to her side, bringing her bandaged quivering appendage into view. There were several candles lit about the room on various dressers, tables and night stands. The off-white ragged picture of a piece of cloth wrapped about her hand met her gaze, the dark red spots on either side letting her know that it was probably still bleeding sluggishly.

Releasing a shuddering breath, she kept her injured hand as still as possible, not wishing to jar it again. Cradling it towards her body, she wriggled into a sitting position on the large bed, for the first time actually looking about the room to notice what was in it.

The bed she was currently in was more opulent than Sesshoumaru's, with a large red silk canopy hanging overhead to drape elegantly down the dark cherrywood posts at each corner. Tucking her mussed hair behind her ear, she slowly took in the sight of intricately hand-carved pieces of furniture, their obvious expense letting her know that whoever's place this was, they were not destitute. Nor did they cater to the Asian trend of spartan is better than flaunting useless wealth. No, this person had money and liked to show it.

It was huge, this bedroom she was in. Two armoires, a low table towards the center with many overly stuffed red pillows that held silvery tassels at their ends. There was a mirror hung directly above the dresser in the opposite wall facing the bed, a luxury that confirmed her belief that whoever she was 'visiting' right now was very well off financially. Not to mention the amount of candles burning in the room.

There were two large windows on one wall to her left, but both were high up enough that she couldn't reach them even if she put furniture beneath them and stretched to her full extent. Besides, with her injured hand she knew she wouldn't have been able to pull herself up anyway.

The grey haze of smoke in the corner caught her attention, for the first time letting her know that their was a large cast iron brazier, its reddish orange hot coals barely visible through the grates in its front. A pot was sitting atop it, much like the one she had used in her own and Sesshoumaru's room that Cheiro had placed there to aid her breathing at night.

Frowning, Kagome carefully slid her legs from beneath the blood red coverlet, happy on some level to see that the only apparel of hers missing was her shoes, which she saw under the night stand next to her bed once she gained her feet.

Walking on slightly unsteady legs across the ornate floor rugs spotting the floor, she kept looking towards the single heavy looking door that sat in its stately frame. She wasn't sure who's place this was, or why she was here, but she was very certain that she didn't wish to meet them just yet. Not until she was more secure with knowing her surroundings that is.

Muscles aching, and joints feeling old and decrepit, she ignored the steady throb from her hand and back. Cramps were nothing compared to having your hand impaled by ancient weaponry without any medical attention of modern medicine getting to it. At this point, she wasn't even sure she would ever be able to use it again.

If she lived long enough for it to heal that is.....

A stab of pain arced through her heart as she replayed Akito's scream in her ears, his torturous crying echoing throughout her mind. Swallowing the tears it incited, the painful prick behind her eyelids, she finished her trek to the pot with its bubbling contents, peering inside, frowning when she saw that it was the same herbs the healer put in the usual mixture. Since her nose was stuffed, she couldn't smell anything, but she did recognize by sight the various leaves, twigs and wisping smoke it always contained. Keeping her hurt hand to her chest, her other hand holding the elbow in a cradle, she moved away to look into the room adjoining the one she was in, affirming her assumption that it was indeed a bathroom.

Coughing, she wished she had some water, though she wasn't positive anything from this foreign place she consumed wouldn't be poisoned, she made her staggering way to the mirror, staring into its wavering depths at her semi-distorted image.

A pale wraithlike creature stared back at her, its ebony hair in disarrayed waves about her shoulders, clothing wrinkled and dirty. Leaning closer, she traced the pinched lines of her features with her eyes, using the meager illumination of the candle beneath it to discern the unrecognizable girl staring back at her.

So consumed was she with analyzing her appearance, she failed to notice the silent slide of the door opening and closing, the approach of the demon coming closer to her.

It wasn't until they spoke that the miko swung around in fright, her blue-grey eyes widening and she stepped backwards to put some space between her and who she assumed to be her new 'host'.

"I'm surprised to see you up so soon, miko."

Kagome tried to control the thrashing of her pulse, clutching her injured hand closer to her body as though to keep it well away from the new youkai. Looking him up and down quickly, she was struck by the resemblance to Sesshoumaru.

This demon had the same silvery white long hair, though his was put into a high ponytail atop his head, an ornate clasp made of gold with the designs of what almost looked like Celtic waves upon its shiny surface. His hair was longer than the Taiyoukai's, reaching in a straight swath down to almost his knees in a pristine river, but his build was the same. Tall and lithe with striped hands tapering into refined fingers with deadly claws at their tips. He was garbed in a dark shade of scarlet, the same color that was so very prevalent in the room she had awoken in, the same black design on his hairpiece displayed again upon his collar and again at the edge of his haori sleeve.

Instead of giving him a washed out appearance, it seemed to make him glow, the amber eyes staring at her with level intelligence and calm resembling melted Italian gold with its transparent reddish tone to it. He wore no armor, no weapons, but with the controlled aura about this youkai she seriously doubted he needed any added implements save himself to vanquish a foe. Especially a sick human woman who had one usable hand as it was.

His arms lay limp and at ease at his sides, the slope of his shoulders relaxed to express how he saw her as no threat, nothing to be on guard about. His silvery bangs moved slightly against his forehead as he turned to glance towards the mirror she had been so engrossed in, the movement causing her to notice the marking on his forehead for the first time.

She noticed that it was the same crescent moon that adorned Sesshoumaru, the one she had wanted to trace so often when with him in repose, watching him sleep quietly beside her in his huge bed. This youkai, however, did not make her want to do any caressing any time soon.

Stepping back again till she could feel the heat of the brazier upon her spine, she asked as forcefully as she could, the quaver in her voice failing miserably to portray a confident young woman, "Who are you? What am I doing here?"

Turning back to regard her steadily, he arched one silvery eyebrow, an action so reminiscent of Sesshoumaru that she felt a pang of longing, wishing it was he she was with right now and not this person.

His voice was nothing like the Taiyoukai's, however. When he spoke next she heard the different nuances, as though each word he spoke was meant to make one tremble in fear with its soft quality. She was disappointed to find that it had the desired response in her.

"I'm surprised my nephews haven't mentioned me." A dark smirk lifted one side of his chiseled lips, a fang barely perceptible with the motion. "I am Lord Aion, brother to the late Queen of the Western Provinces to Lord Inu Taisho." A flash of quicksilver hatred sped through his irises at the mention of Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru's father.

So this was Aion, the relative Sora's father and the youkai Daija said even the reigning Lord of the Southern Provinces refused to deal with. My, but she was fortunate to get an audience with such a ....prestigious youkai. The sarcasm in her thoughts nearly made her want to smirk herself. Almost.

"Why am I here?"

Losing the smirk, he took a step closer to her, knowing she couldn't move now that she had effectively blocked herself in with the cast iron heating instrument. Still, when he stopped he was still a distance enough away from her not to be invading her personal space, but still too close for her comfort.

"That, miko, is a very good question." His amber eyes stared into her own intensely, as though the very force of his will could filter through her mind, take over her senses and bend her to his whims. "It would appear that my loving nephew makes it his hobby to interfere in every aspect of my life, whether it be influencing my traitorous son or any business venture I partake in."

"Sora," a picture of the dark dog demon flashed into her mind, the name falling from her lips causing his eyes to narrow.

" I see you've met him. Pity he hasn't conveniently fallen beneath the blade of an enemy yet."

Appalled, she couldn't prevent her indignant gasp. "He's your son, how could you say such a thing?"

"I assure, the day that whelp left to join the Taisho palace he ceased being any child of mine."

Unused to such blatant hatred for one's own offspring, Kagome could do not but stare at him incredulously. How one could disown their own child was beyond her comprehension, having come from a loving home as she had. But, gazing into the harsh set of Aion's face let her know it was indeed so, the possibility of this demon having ever expressed love and affection not likely.

Waving one hand negligently between them, he relaxed once more, dismissing his son from his mind.

"However, that is not the answer to your question and a subject not open to discussion. Since Sesshoumaru deems fit to thwart me at every turn, I thought it only fair to counter with my own means."

Frowning in confusion, she shifted where she stood, the heat against her back gaining intensity till it was a little past comfortable.

"How could taking me benefit you in any way?" A self derisive smile painted her lips, her eyes slightly sad if she but knew it. "I can tell you right now that Sesshoumaru won't be angry that I am gone. He's probably thanking you right now for doing him a favor."

Thoughtful amber eyes contemplated her a moment before he said in a soft voice, "You underestimate your importance to my nephew, miko."

Inwardly, she doubted what he said. Sure, she had become attached to the youkai, even going so far as to say she cared for him deeply on a different level than she did anyone else in her acquaintance, but that did not mean he felt the same. There were those instances when they were alone that he would show almost caring, treating her with a gentleness she was sure he didn't even realize, but that handful of moments did not a lasting relationship make.

"Then what is it you want to do with me, exactly?"

Again, that same elegant brow arched to be lost partway in his long bangs.

"That has yet to be decided. You are nothing more than a piece on a vast playing field, Kagome."

She started at the use of her name, surprised that he would even know it. "You know my name."

"Of course," came the prompt reply. A condescending smirk tilted his lips once more. "I have my own sources within the Taisho household that keeps me well informed of its master's actions. The abrupt arrival of a miko who dressed in odd clothing speaking with a weird dialect was not hard to gain information on."

Anger darkened her eyes to a stormy blue-grey as it was confirmed what she had begun to suspect.

"It was you, wasn't it? You who set the assassins on Sesshoumaru, tried to kill your own nephew."

"Very good, miko. Yes, it was me. Unfortunately, as seems the trend, my nephew has proven very hard to kill."

Hatred shadowed her features as she stepped forward to demand heatedly, "Why?! Why would you try and kill Sesshoumaru?"

Taking in her show of defiant anger, he took the one step that brought them within a handsbreadth of each other, staring down at her with forked eyebrows and glaring eyes, his body no longer lax.

"Why? Because he doesn't deserve to bare the title of Taiyoukai of the Western Lands! Because any youkai who would harbor affection for a human is not worthy of ruling over other youkai."

Shock rode through her system, making her notice how close they were causing her to retreat a few steps, though this time she noted with alarm that Aion followed her till she almost hit up against the burning hot metal of the brazier.

A shaky exhale left her as trepidation slowly began taking over her senses at their proximity to one another. "You're wrong. Sesshoumaru is a fine sovereign to his people."

Disgust swam in his irises, the dark black pupils of his eyes thinning out to very fine slits. "The opinion of Sesshoumaru's human bitch means nothing to me, miko."

Gulping, she bit out quietly, matching him glare for glare, "Get away from, Lord Aion."

An unpleasant smile flit onto his face as he reached up with one clawed hand towards her face.

Shutting her eyes, Kagome leant back as far as she could, barely avoiding the dangerous metal behind her as she turned her face away. She knew that she couldn't really defend herself right now, and prayed that whatever he was going to do wouldn't be too damaging. Now that she knew who was behind the attempts on Sesshoumaru's life, she wanted to stay around long enough to at least exact revenge for the Taiyoukai. Effectively put a stop to any future machinations on his demise.

Her breathe caught in her throat when she felt the cool touch of his clawed fingers tracing a gentle line down the side of her neck, dipping lightly beneath the soft fabric of her sweater to scrape her collarbone. Alarmed, she made to pull away, the sudden feel of hid hand tightly grabbing her waist through her shirt preventing her from moving. Trapped, she jumped at the warm breath that swept across her ear, the insidious whisper of his voice filtering through her panicked mind.

"Careful, we wouldn't want you to accidentally burn yourself, now would we?"

Trembling, she opened her eyes enough to regard him at the corner of one orb, a cough shaking her frame at having held her breath for a second. The scrape of his nails near her neck was felt again, her heart beating frantically as she wondered what it was he was doing.

The gust of his dark chuckle flit over her face and ear as he began to pull away from her, his fingers near her neck taking something with him. When he was far enough away for her to turn her head, she did so, her eyes widening as she saw in his hand the delicate gold chain with its round disc attached to it dangling between his fingers.

"I believe we should send my dear nephew a little memento. Just to let him know his miko is safe and sound with his cherished uncle." Dark amusement colored his voice, his grin malicious as with one vicious tug he broke the chain from her neck, curling his hand completely around the piece of jewelry till naught but the fractured links of gold showed.

Putting her good hand to her throat, she watched him clutch the container of her family's picture in a white-knuckled grip, the same pressure seeming to have distributed itself to her aching heart. It was the only thing she had to remind herself of her family while she was in this era, and now it would appear that even that was to be taken from her.

Noting her distressed expression, he let go of her waist to take up her injured hand with a speed that left no room for evasion on her part. He cradled the fragile appendage within his tapered fingers, her hand trembled as she tried to pull away. Grinning, he clasped tighter, the pain causing her to still her struggle instantly, gritting her teeth to keep from crying out.

"Don't worry, Kagome. You'll see your trinket again perhaps. Who knows, maybe even Sesshoumaru will be the one to return it to you. But until then," a malicious light entered his amber orbs as he suddenly turned her hand to the palm facing upwards and harshly slapped the locket right in the center of her stab wound.

Crying out, Kagome reflexively struck out with her free hand, giving him a glancing blow on his shoulder, eyes stinging with tears. "You bastard, let go!"

In answer he raised a brow and slowly, watching her the entire time, took her hand and forced it into a fist, stretching the injury even more to gape wide open beneath its cloth covering till it ran freely with blood.

Screaming, Kagome hit him again and again at the one spot she could reach, frantically tugging at her trapped hand, agony skating up her arm as she cried freely now. Gasping, all she could do was repeat the same thing over and over again.

"Stop! Stop it, please! Stop!"

Paying no heed to either her weak blows or her pleading, Aion held her in a punishing grip a few seconds more before releasing her suddenly, the abrupt action causing her to start falling back into the brazier.

With another quick movement, he grabbed her waist to keep her from injuring herself further, watching the sobbing woman dispassionately as he held her in one hand, the blood covered locket in the other.

"Careful miko. I don't think you need any more injuries right now." A significant pause passed between them before he added, "Yet."

Glaring at him with tear-drenched eyes, she wrenched out of his grasp, the youkai stepping back to allow her enough room to step around him towards the bed, keeping him in her line of sight the entire time.

"You bastard, what the hell was that for?!" She was shaking and couldn't seem to stop, the throbbing of her hand almost unbearable.

"Simply insurance, Kagome. I wouldn't want Sesshoumaru to think I was lying and didn't really have you in my possession. With your blood scenting this piece of jewelry, he can't refute that fact."

A choked sob was his answer as he gestured with the hand not holding the necklace towards one of the armoires. "You will find suitable clothing in there. I suggest you change since your apparel is disgustingly in need of cleaning. If you wish to bathe there is a large basin located through that door," again he indicated with his hand the open door adjoining the room. "Food and water will be brought to you twice a day, but your injury is not to be treated in any way until I deem it necessary. However, since I am not completely insensitive, I shall have a sedative given to you every few hours to help you deal with the pain." A mocking smile curved his lips as he began to walk towards the door, his amber eyes training on her once he reached it. "Do try to rest, Kagome. I assure you, you're going to have plenty of time to 'recuperate' here until my nephew arrives."

Anger pushed through her pain enough to make her yell at him harshly, cheeks red and eyes streaming with outraged tears. "He won't come for me! You can torture me all you want, even kill me, but Sesshoumaru won't let you bring him here to slaughter simply because I am here!"

An icy calm overcame his countenance as he replied quietly, one hand on the door, "Oh he will come, miko. He'll come, because I have captured his queen."

So saying, he left as quietly as he had come, the solid slide of a bar being placed to lock the entrance echoing throughout the silent room.

Sniffling, she tottered to the bed, falling onto its soft surface, not caring that her bleeding hand was probably staining the already crimson linen as she cried into her pillow.

She was caught in the possession of a crazed demon. One that was as sadistic as the whispers about the castle spoke. And not only was he hell-bent on killing his own nephew, but he was also delusional enough to think Kagome held enough worth to said Taiyoukai to warrant his own sacrifice.

Queen indeed, she thought in angry exhaustion. All she wanted was to leave this place, say goodbye to feudal Japan and be welcomed into the warm embrace of her mother. But as her mind began to descend towards sleep, the tears slowly stopping to leave salty tracks in their wake, it was a stoic dog demon's facade that filled her mind's eye, cold and unattainable.

And with sinking despair, Kagome felt what small piece of her heart that had been whole fracture and break.

*************


	46. Eastern Province

Breaking the news to the Inu Yasha Tachi went exactly as the hanyou had figured it would. Sango had gone pale and quiet, looking as though nausea was overtaking her innards and tossing them about negligently. Mirokou had draped one robed arm about the taijiya's sloping figure, his own eggplant eyes grave and serious, the hand about his staff digging deeply into the metal. And, of course, Shippo was currently alternating between sobbing and biting from his position in Inu Yasha's hand, where he had irritatingly pulled the young fox from his ears seconds before.

Gritting fangs in anger, white ears flat against his skull, the hanyou searched the room for the one person who had taken the disappearance of Kagome with a seeming indifferent boredom. Kikyou sat calmly at the low polished table in the room, staring blankly at Inu Yasha, her hands calmly laying in her lap. A flash of disappointment streaked through his breast as he glanced away quickly so the dead miko wouldn't see the emotions lingering there.

His disbelieving gaze was brought back to rest on her serene countenance, however, when the smooth nuances of her voice effectively silenced the distraught kitsune as nothing else could.

"Bring me to your brother, Inu Yasha."

Eyebrows reaching high into his white bangs, he let the lax form of Shippo go, shock making his lips part slightly. "Kikyou...."

Standing gracefully, she approached the startled half demon, waiting patiently for him to move aside to allow her to exit the room. "I know Sesshoumaru has much on his mind at the moment, but I assure you, I do have a valid reason for seeking his council."

"Are you sure that is wise, Kikyo," Miroku asked cautiously, Sango's face raising to regard the other woman closely. The dead priestess was not know for offering her help all too willingly. It seemed odd that she would do so now, especially in light of who her proposed patient would be.

Kikyo's opaque gaze remained on Inu Yasha, looking to the hanyou for an answer while forgoing giving any of her own. Inu Yasha stared back in puzzlement, confused as to why his mate would suddenly demand now, of all times, to be taken so his half-brother. No matter how deeply he delved, he could come up with no reason as to why the miko would wish to see Sesshoumaru.

Reluctantly, he handed the now quiet Shippo to Sango, the little demon kit clutching at the taijiya as tears ran in a torrent down his cheeks, soaking into the woman's kimono front and his own collar.

Nodding towards the monk whose arm was still about the Sango's shoulders, he said gruffly, "Keep an eye on the brat, you two. This shouldn't take long, and when I get back we'll decide what to do."

"We're going to go after her, of course!" came the taijiya's impassioned cry as she cradled the fox's sobbing body to her own. There was a hardness about her chocolate eyes that they had only ever seen in battle. The same leveling of a cold stare at a demon she looked to before taking him down with her hiraikotsu.

Scowling, Inu Yasha laced his arms about his chest. "Just wait, alright? I don't know what my brother has planned and I need to see what that damn wolf is going to do before we do anything."

Disgruntled, Sango settled against Miroku in frustration. She hated not going into action immediately to help Kagome. The miko was like a sister to her, damn it, and she had already lost one sibling to an evil youkai.

Assured that the others wouldn't be trying something foolhardy in his absence, he uncrossed his arms to stalk to the door, Kikyo trailing behind him. He didn't want to tell them that he doubted Sesshoumaru would be allowing them to leave on the journey to rescue Kagome. Even the hanyou had noticed how close his bastard half-brother and the miko had grown, even sharing the same bed more than once. Discreet the Taiyoukai may be, but not enough to where Inu Yasha didn't know what Kouga's behavior from earlier under the sakura tree had meant. Unfortunately, if the dog demon did decide to order them to remain at the castle, the hanyou was going to have his hands full keeping them all in place. The least the bastard could do is lend him some of his soldiers to help him keep the group inside and not running about trying to escape.

Sighing wearily, he traipsed the halls that led to his brother's quarters, inwardly hoping that whatever Kikyo wanted to talk over with the Taiyoukai that it didn't cause more trouble. The place was in an uproar as it was.

___________________________________________________________________

In face of the current debacle of what used to be his well run palace, Sesshoumaru ordered Musashi to locate Daija as well as Sora, Shurin and Kaizon as quickly as possible. Once having located said youkai, the cougar was then to escort them, forcefully if need be, to the dog demon's study where he and Kouga would already be waiting. Inu Yasha, he had no doubt, had left to discuss the current events with Kagome's friends, breaking the distressing news to her comrades and decide a course of action for them to follow.

Sesshoumaru debated on whether or not he should set an armed guard outside the humans' rooms in order to keep them from leaving the castle. Really, even with the few skills they held they would just get in the way of any rescue attempt he, and any others he thought worthy to participate, could concoct. The notion that if any of them perished or subsequently became injured from this little outing, thus causing Kagome even more heartache, just solidified the idea even more. However, he was nothing if not thorough in his planning, and thus he would wait until he and the other Lords devised something before giving the orders to restrain the humans. Inu Yasha he wasn't even certain would join them, or remain behind where his own mate could be looked after along with the remaining shard hunting party.

Precious hours had already went by as it was since the miko's abduction, and though he was well aware that she was currently in residence of one of Aion's keeps bordering his own territory, the serpent of unease continued to writhe in his gut. Having felt the deadly caress of that particular demon's claws more than once in his youth, suffered the sadistic dog youkai's ideas on 'training,' he had to forcefully push these memories from his mind. If he allowed himself to dwell on what could be happening to Kagome right now while he sat in composed splendor behind his large desk within his study, Sesshoumaru was certain his inner demonic aura would immediately take control.

With his uncle, one could not rush into any situation without analyzing every single angle first. To do so would result in mortal folly for all involved, whether they be victim or aggressor. Having utilized the same methods himself, the Taiyoukai could easily fall into a role he had been taught from his relative a long time ago. In a sick way, he was almost thankful to Aion for such tutelage, since it was probably going to be that first-hand knowledge which ended up saving Kagome.

Which he would save her. That wasn't a question, but a firm resolution in his mind. His uncle had made the mistake of attacking the one aspect of his nephew's life that was off-limits to everyone. That being the potential lady to the Western Lands, the future mate to Lord Sesshoumaru. Because when all was said and done, at the end of the day when he had safely rescued her from the sadistic claws of his uncle, Sesshoumaru had every plan to make certain she would never be in such a position as to fall into harm's way again.

The depth of his feelings for this human was not really a surprise. For days now he had known that she was becoming to mean more and more to him, winding her warmth and life indelibly into his heart. So much so that he found he couldn't and didn't want to ever be apart from her more than necessary.

Perhaps it was his heritage. A trait passed on through the blood which flowed with such potency in his veins, a subtle legacy the previous Taiyoukai had passed on to both his sons without their knowledge until they met their own mates. Either way, Sesshoumaru was more than prepared to accept Kagome into his life, keep her safe and bind her to him so that never again would something of this caliber transpire.

He was pulled from his musings by the arrival of Inu Yasha and the undead miko. The latter making the dog demon's nostrils flare in irritation at the odor she emitted of earth and death. How his half sibling could stand that, he had no idea.

Raising a cup of sake to chiseled lips, he arched one silvery brow at the hanyou and priestess, sipping delicately at the sharp liquid, amber eyes sweeping over the two new occupants to his study. They had left the door open behind them, allowing the Taiyoukai to be able to easily watch the half-lit hallways illuminated by their torches. He knew that the cougar and his entourage would be joining him soon, and didn't relish the thought that his half-brother and mate would be there to offer their own tidbits of advice on whatever plan they devised.

Leveling them with a calm icy stare, he took in how the various candles in their black cast-iron holders in the shapes of half moons danced across Inu Yasha's features, bathing the undead miko in flickering shadows.

"What is it you want, Inu Yasha?" He studiously ignored addressing Kikyou. She held no importance for him so there was no need to give her any of his attention.

Hands clenched into fists at his sides, his body a line of tense muscle, the hanyou's gold eyes glared in anger at his sibling. "Don't give me shit right now, Sesshoumaru! I wouldn't even be here if Kikyou hadn't demanded an audience with you."

At the mention of the woman's name, his eyes trailed over to the silent female standing with poise next to his brother. Again, his silvery brow arched in mild inquiry as he once more partook of the fiery beverage before lowering it to the gleaming tabletop which was uncharacteristically bare. "You wished to see me, miko?"

Cold, brown eyes settled upon him, the face they peered out of so similar to the woman he had come to care for, yet so drastically different at the same time. Never would he imagine to ever see such an expression on Kagome's face, nor would he want to. The human woman portrayed emotion vividly and without restraint, and before when he would have sneered at such behavior, now he craved it.

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru. I have come to offer my assistance in the healing of your personal guard." Her eyes remained lifeless, features bland as they stared straight into the dog demon's. As though his answer was not one she was interested in hearing.

Narrowing his eyes upon her in consideration, he pondered what she had said, mulling over the ramifications of it in his mind. "You believe you can heal Akito, miko?"

Kikyou nodded, not a hair from her head moving with the motion, the hands clasped together at her waist relaxed where they lay against her red and white silk-clad body. The kimono she wore decorated in chrysanthemums in various stages of life, the geta upon her feet as new as her attire. Her voice was low and solemn as it always was whenever she was talking.

"I know I can, Lord Sesshoumaru. Though I may be a miko, I am well aware of the healing arts used to help youkai."

Inu Yasha had turned incredulous eyes to her when she had stated why she had demanded to see his older brother. Of the million different reasons why he had wondered at her request, never would he have figured it was to ask to heal Akito. Quickly, he glanced back over to his silent sibling, wondering what Sesshoumaru thought of the words falling so flatly from the priestess' lips.

For his part, the Taiyoukai was in full agreement to allow the miko to work on the kitsune if it meant a faster recovery for the fox. Akito was too valuable an asset to the palace to lose simply because they were lacking a healer in residence.

Nodding in acquiesce, the undulating light from the numerous candles dancing playfully upon his hair in shimmering oranges and yellows, the dog demon settled an intense gaze upon the unmoved female. "Very well. If you can heal Akito then I grant you full permission to do what you can for him. If there are certain herbs or other medicinal things you need then one of the palace guards will act as your assistant and fetch them for you from Cheiro's stock."

Inu Yasha didn't miss the ice incasing the previous healer's name as it fell from his brother's frowning lips. As he watched his older sibling, he noticed for the first time how stressed the youkai actually looked. Usually, Sesshoumaru was known for keeping an indifferent facade no matter what scenario cropped up. Now, it would seem that when it involved Kagome and their bastard uncle, even the Taiyoukai was finding his superb battle control fraying at the edges. If the tightness to his lips and hardening of his amber eyes was anything to go by.

Bowing respectfully to the reclining ruler, Kikyou straightened, making her way towards the door to leave and begin administering to her new patient. Pausing at the threshold, she caught the dog youkai's eyes with her own. "Do not worry, Lord Sesshoumaru. All will turn out precisely as it is meant to in the end."

Not waiting for a reply to her cryptic statement, the priestess silently departed, leaving the two brothers to gaze at the empty spot she had previously vacated. Inu Yasha frowned in puzzlement, ears flattening a bit, arms crossing over his chest as he turned to regard the other male.

"What the hell was that supposed to mean?"

Glancing up to the hanyou, Sesshoumaru finished the last of the sake in the cup before setting it next to the carafe of a matching black with sakura blossom design. "I wouldn't begin to try and understand what your mate meant by what she said."

Rolling his eyes, Inu Yasha waved an irritated hand through the air, clearly annoyed. "Oi, can't you ever just answer a damn question without something that doesn't make any damn sense?"

"No." The dog demon smirked inwardly at how easy it was to irritate Inu Yasha. Even with the sobering turn of events recently, he still derived a fair amount of dark amusement at driving the hanyou crazy. It passed the time anyway.

Fed up with trying to talk to Sesshoumaru, Inu Yasha threw his hands up in defeat before turning to stalk towards the exit, white hair trailing behind his tense form. " What the hell ever. Just get Kagome back, you bastard."

"Of that, you can be assured," he replied confidently, noticing his sibling's troubled visage as he quit the room, leaving him to his sake and solitude once more as he awaited the arrivals to his summons.

The fact that the hanyou hadn't demanded to be included was more telling than Inu Yasha knew. It showed that he was relinquishing all previous hold upon the woman to his brother, stepping aside to allow the Taiyoukai to retrieve Kagome by whatever means he deemed appropriate.

'Perhaps his little brother was finally growing up', he mused to himself as the sound of multiple pairs of feet approaching reached his sensitive ears.

Fixing his face into cool indifferent lines, Sesshoumaru sat straight and calm, presenting for all intents and purposes the formidable sovereign of the Western Provinces, an immovable force of nature who took everything in stride.

Amber eyes trained in a blank expression to the doorway, he took in the sight of Daija entering, a worried look upon the firebird's face, his cousin, Sora, who was followed by the General and lastly, Musashi who still remained in his bloodied armor. The minute narrowing of amber eyes was the only reaction he showed at the glaring absence of the rain youkai.

He would have to tell the cougar to change out of those sullied clothes soon. There was enough chaos throughout the keep right now without adding the panic of a blood covered demon to the mix. Blood that smelled of the miko their master had brought to the castle not long ago.

Musashi, taking note of his master's gaze, replied stiffly through bloodless lips, the hand about his weapon strained and tense, "My Lord, Shurin cannot be located on the premises." A pregnant pause followed, where all in the chamber watched the exchange with varying expressions before the cougar added, "His scent ended not far from where we lost Lady Kagome's."

Everyone knew what those foreboding words translated into. Though Sesshoumaru may have harbored a certain amount of suspicion towards his personal aide, it didn't stop the quicksilver stab of regret and momentary betrayal the news brought. Outwardly, he remained unmoved, refusing to give in to emotions that had been locked away for years, ever the stoic commander in complete control. Later, he would deal with what this meant and act accordingly. For now, he had the immediate situation to deal with.

"I am not surprised, Musashi. It will be dealt with." The ice underlying the nuances of his voice sent a shiver down every yourkais' spine, none in doubt of what 'dealing with' what happened in question in any of their minds.

Gesturing elegantly with his hand, he kept silent as each male took a place upon the multitude of decorative pillows dotting the floor on the other side of his desk, waiting till each was situated before speaking.

"I am certain that every one of you knows why I asked you here." His amber gaze fixed upon each person's in turn, settling with cooler intent upon Kaizon before moving on. "Since there is nothing that can be done about events that have already happened, we are going to focus on rectifying this problem."

Sesshoumaru paused in his diatribe as Kouga came into the room, all but slamming the door closed upon crossing the threshold, the prince forgoing taking a seat to stand in a corner, arms crossed over his chest. He didn't offer an excuse for his tardiness, but then, the dog youkai hadn't really expected one. Rulers were not accountable to anyone save themselves, not even fellow sovereigns of neighboring provinces.

The ookami inclined his head slightly, ebony bangs swaying with the motion as a silent go ahead for the other youkai to continue with whatever he had been saying before he arrived.

Not showing any reaction to the wolf's movement, he drew the assembled youkais' attention back to himself. "It is obvious that Cheiro has been working for my uncle, Aion," at the mention of his father's name, Sora's nails dug deeply into the soft fabric of his pants, his teeth sitting on edge. "And during her defection, she has managed to take the miko with her."

Daija's incredulous writhing gaze fixed upon Sesshoumaru's, his mouth hanging agape a moment before he demanded, "Cheiro was a spy?"

A single nod from the Taiyoukai was his answer, the phoenix flashing his own fangs in growing anger as the circumstances of the situation grew more and more dire as each new piece of information was divulged.

The dog demon's next words caused everyone in the room to turn their attention to the dragon, who stiffened as his amethyst eyes narrowed at what his master was almost blatantly accusing him of.

"Though, I do not believe she has acted all these years on her own." Sesshoumaru's frosty eyes trained steadily on the aggravated general. "In fact, I know she hasn't. Isn't that so, Ryosuke?"

"What precisely are you accusing me of, my lord?" Came Kaizon's even tone, no stray emotion showing upon his flawless features as he deigned from glancing at anyone else in the chamber. His form was tense, yet his hands still lay in a relaxed splay upon his thighs, staying well away from the swords laced in the sash at his waist.

Kouga, at this point, moved forward to stop a few paces behind the dragon, his azure eyes boring holes into the back of the kneeling demon's skull, clawed hands clenched at his sides and tail swishing back and forth in anger. "Are you fucking telling me, Sesshoumaru, that this bastard had something to do with Kagome's abduction?"

The others watched the proceedings in varying stages of disbelief, Daija going so far as to turn completely to the accused demon at his side, his own hand settling tightly upon the eelskin pummel of his katana as though to draw it at a moment's notice to cut down the ryu.

"The General's exact place in this sordid play isn't clear, as of yet. However, I am sure that will change shortly." Another stray chill went down each of their backs at the cruel intent behind their master's words, even the Northern Prince's tail bristled like a bottle brush at the hidden nuances in his words.

"You wish to place a blame upon me that isn't mine to bear," Kaizon said harshly, his expression fierce as he faced his leader. "Lord Sesshoumaru, you cannot possibly believe I would betray you in any way."

A silvery brow arched at his subordinate's impassioned plea, sweeping the general in an impassive stare as he replied, "Can I not? Even Shurin was a better actor than this paltry display, General Kaizon."

A dull growl akin to a subtle roar flitted from the dragon's throat, his skin taking on a translucent sheen as though shimmering scales were slowly overtaking his visage, amethyst eyes dilating till the slitted pupil nearly consumed the iris. "I refuse to be accused of being some petty criminal! Though I may serve you, Lord Sesshoumaru, the dragon clan has enough power in their own rite to deserve respect. Even from the son of the Great Dog General himself!"

Musashi and Sora clamored to their feet, brandishing their glaives at the insolent words coming from their superior's mouth, Daija having drawn his sword to lay it with deadly accuracy upon the pulse point on Ryosuke's throat.

"You forget yourself, General," the surprisingly threatening words coming from the firebird's dulcet voice inwardly shocked Sesshoumaru, to see the phoenix youkai displaying genuine rage at the other demon's words. The glimmering length of his sword pressed against the ivory column of Kaizon's throat where but a flick of his wrist would slash it open, spilling his blood upon the pristine floorboards. "The ruler of the Southern Lands your father may be, however, you are naught but a soldier in this army. One of many nameless faces who serve the Taiyoukai sitting across from us. Lord Sesshoumaru owes you nothing, save if he wishes to grace your meaningless existence with an order."

Sesshoumaru could easily understand why so many of his own warriors idolized the bird youkai. This being the first time he bore witness to the other demon's formidable power of speech as well as fighting prowess caused the dog demon to gain a new respect for the other Lord.

The dog demon noticed how the dragon's eyes flit to Daija from their corners, the side of his mouth closest to the firebird lifting in a snarl, flashing one elongated fang which had lengthened with the changing of his skin color. "A Lord you may be, Daija, but I do not bow to your wishes, ambassador." The title was said with sarcasm and disdain, displaying what Ryosuke thought of the other youkai.

When it looked as though Daija would exert the pressure needed to end the defiant demon's life, Sesshoumaru spoke up in a bland tone. "Stay your hand, Lord Daija."

With great reluctance, the other demon hesitated a moment more before withdrawing his weapon, sliding it back into his scabbard with a sharp snap, settling for glaring in crimson fury at the male sitting beside him.

Assured that the situation had been handled, the Taiyoukai addressed his General. "General Kaizon, under suspicion of conspiracy against the crown you serve, I am placing you under confinement." He ignored the outraged look growing on the dragon's face, the dangerous slitting of his nearly black eyes. "You will be taken, questioned, and held until I deem it otherwise. Musashi," the cougar straightened to attention at his name, holding his weapon in a tight-knuckled fist beside his stiff form.

"My Lord?"

Waving his striped hand, he indicated the seething General. "You will escort General Kaizon to the detention quarters. Inform Kiro that I have use of his services. Let the kitsune know he can use....corporal persuasion if he deems it necessary." The delicate pause he used in adding the last part was done purposely, giving the satisfying result of seeing the dragon youkai falter a moment, features flashing with real fear before being replaced by outrage once more. It was well known that when Kiro was not being called upon to instruct the troops, or given an assignment for an assassination, the ice fox also was their lead interrogator. A profession that most others could not stomach, including the kitsune's brother.

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru." The cougar went to Kaizon, laying a heavy clawed hand upon his silk-clad shoulder, urging him to rise. "Come with me, General."

Kouga stepped to the side, eyes following the slowly rising ryu intently, a growl slipping from his lips as the purple-haired male stood stiffly before the dog demon. The prince was glad that Sesshoumaru had such a ruthless youkai in his arsenal, as Kiro seemed to be. Though it was often a messy business, it was also very necessary for any ruler to have a specific branch which gained information from those who showed ill intent towards the ruler of the region. This did not always mean that torture was utilized since such methods weren't exactly accurate at what information you obtained, but in the General's case, Kouga was all for whatever the bastard suffered.

Daija watched silently, keeping his sitting position with a careful eye on the apprehended General's hand, tense shoulders relaxing subtly as Sora moved to divest the dragon of his weapons, placing them upon the lacquered surface of Sesshoumaru's desk.

"You think to subject me to this barbarism, but I assure you, Lord Sesshoumaru, that if I come to any harm then my father, Lord Tachikaze of the Southern Provinces will not go leniently upon what you have done to his heir." Ryosuke smoothed his face out into blank indifference, the glistening cast to his skin fading to that of the previous flat shades, his voice once more cultured and precise without the growl interspersed within it. The dragon was assured that his parent's formidable influence would keep him safe, no matter how good the standing of the house of Taisho was.

"That is a risk I am well prepared to take, Ryosuke," Sesshoumaru replied flatly, amber eyes following the retreating pair of demons until the door closed behind them with stark finality and their footsteps faded beyond his hearing. Alone with the others once more, he regarded all three before stopping on Kouga. "Lord Kouga, I would suggest you sit," nodding to his cousin, he added, "You as well, Sora. We have much planning to do and I am positive this discussion will take us well into the evening."

Kicking the pillow that the previous demon had sat upon to the other side of the room, the ookami sat Indian-style upon the cold surface of the bare floor, refusing to even rest anywhere that the dragon had before. Sora gracefully lowered his lithe frame to his own spot, the length of hair which was stubbornly falling over his eye fluttering briefly with the movement.

"Let's get this going, already," the wolf bit out impatiently, his arms once more crossing over his torso.

"Patience is a virtue, Lord Kouga," quipped Daija from his left, earning the firebird an irritated scowl in response. The bird youkai studiously ignored the irrate ruler, staying focused upon Sesshoumaru's icy facade instead.

"Gentlemen, please. We don't have time for this." The Taiyoukai cut in before their behavior could incite another delay that he couldn't afford. Turning his attention to his cousin, he asked, "Sora, I've asked you here so you could give us useful insight into your father's home. Its layout, the fortifications he generally uses and such."

Nodding, the dark inu youkai began listing the various aspects to the castle Aion held on the border of the Western Lands. A piece of yellowed parchment was produced along with a bamboo stemmed brush and cast-iron ink holder so he could begin sketching out the blueprint, marking identifying slashes that depicted soldiers and where they were stationed.

As the three Lords listened attentively, asking a question here and there for extra clarification on the domicile, the night wore on sluggishly, and yet, with way too fast a gait than they would have preferred. The candles in their ornate resting places continued to melt down, the flickering flames dancing upon jeweled eyes and alabaster flesh, painting all the youkais' faces with sinister shadows. Yet, none were as somber as that of the Taiyoukai of the West, whose face showed nothing, and whose emotions have never been in such a tangle as they were now.

__________________________________________________________________________

Kagome sat amongst the crimson sea of the grand bed, her injured hand cradled within its partner as the deeper color of her blood seeped sluggishly through its new slack bandage. She had no idea how much time had gone by before she had awoken once more. Somehow, by how dark it was outside her windows, she didn't think it had been that long. After awakening, the miko had searched with blurry blue-grey eyes through the various drawers and cabinets for something to stem the flow of the blood dripping from her fingers and wrist, Aion having sullied the previous one beyond redemption. There was a lovely trail of the red liquid which tracked her movements around the chamber until she had found something suitable. Or, as suitable as had been available considering most of what she had seen had to do with traditional Japanese clothing of the time period. Ultimately, an intricate snowy doily emblazoned with the rolling waves she was coming to associate with the owner of her prison was the lucky winner.

She had wrapped the immaculate material about her wound as best she could, burning the old one before retreating to the bed afterwards while ignoring how there were now little dots of the sanguine nature marring Aion's clean floors and expensive carpets, the damage giving Kagome a jab of petty satisfaction that she had managed to ruin something of the dog demon's.

She knew that the shaky, exhausted feeling spreading through her body was from the encounter with the terrifying youkai, having been faced with such purposeful hate from a veritable stranger not something she was used to. After meeting Sesshoumaru's uncle, she could understand why Sora would abandon his home in favor of his cousin's keep. Aion gave new definition to a being gifted in the arts of torture and torment.

Sniffling, she gazed with despondent eyes as the cloth about her palm continued to grow redder, the stain branching out like a sickly ink stain. Though most who knew her would describe the girl as one given to hope, the first person to usually see the brighter side in any situation, there was nothing of that young woman recognizable in Kagome now.

No matter what angle she attempted to analyze the how and why of where she was, not a single ray of inspiration could penetrate the dark miasma of her thoughts.

Honestly, how worse could it possibly get?

Through her own foolishness, Akito was probably dead, Sesshoumaru was no doubt having to deal with, to put it mildly, an irrate Kouga and Inu Yasha over her disappearance, and best of all, she had consummatly failed at what she had tried so hard to preempt. She had all but handed his most hated enemy the best bargaining chip Aion could have dreamed of. Sighing, the image of what had happened out on that dark lonely field danced through her head over and over. Even though the arrow had not penetrated the fox's armor, the purifying energy which had coursed throughout his body would have surely done the trick.

Til the end of her days, Kagome would never forget the sound of the Arctic fox's blood-chilling scream of pain. The blazing white void of his glowing eyes, the lengthening of his fangs from his gaping mouth where the horrible noise kept spilling from his straining throat.

A tear made its way slowly down her salt reddened cheek, the only sign of life from the tragic doll she presented.

She was a failure, a complete and utter disgrace to everyone around her. Because of her lack of control, the inability to wield her power correctly, a close friend of hers had reaped the less than savory benefits. Had such a noble and skilled demon died as befits him? Beneath an enemy's sword or the mortal wound suffered in the defense of his family and station?

No. Instead, the glorious warrior had met his probable end by the frail hands of a human female who had professed to be his comrade. The same woman who he had spent many days and countless hours at her disposal, protecting her, offering his own friendship in return.

Why was it that anyone who came close to her was destined to go through some heartache or other?

By trying to protect Sesshoumaru, a Taiyoukai of vaster power and battle knowledge than herself, she had fairly offered herself up to his uncle as the most useful arsenal he could have attained. Having personally experienced the sadistic dog demon's attentions, Kagome knew that whatever Aion had planned for the Lord of the Western Lands was not pretty.

Thanks to her folly, now, not only was his life in peril, but Kouga's as well. For the miko knew that no matter his faults, the wolf prince was exceedingly loyal to those he cared for, or claimed as part of his 'pack'.

Males seemed to inherit an appalling short life-span when associating with her. She knew they would come for her. No amount of fervent prayer from her would dissuade the demons residing at Sesshoumaru's castle to let her disappearance slide. Especially not after recovering Akito's body from the scene of where she was taken.

Someone would have felt the spike of her purifying power seconds before the kitsune's jaki rose to alarming proportions. Even those not blessed with such insight would have felt that fissure of unbridled power, the hair rising along their bodies in helpless reaction as it brushed against their skin.

Kagome scoffed, the bitter sound reverberating throughout the empty room, a wealth of self-loathing contained in the harsh noise. As noble as her intentions had been on the outset, it now appeared the old adage was true. The road to Hell was, indeed, paved with good intentions.

Hand throbbing in tandem with her pulse, the miko closed her eyes, shutting out the grotesque grandeur of her holding cell. A firm resolution was beginning to take root deep within her. The determination that she would not allow herself to be anymore of a helpless victim than she already had been. Really, it was entirely up to her just how well Aion could use her as a weapon against Sesshoumaru. When all was said and done, it fell completely to her how much damage she would let her presence in this foreign place inflict upon the dog demon she had come to care for so deeply.

The bastard of a youkai holding her captive wanted to use her as an instrument to kill the ones Kagome loved. Gritting her teeth in rage at the thought, she fisted her good hand and let loose a growl which would have made any inu youkai proud.

If Aion honestly thought for one minute that she would timidly permit herself and others to be served up for slaughter, then he was horribly mistaken. Already, she could feel the burning hot loathing rising inside her, effectively replacing the despair and depression of before.

She would devise a plan, figure out a solution to this abominable mess she had managed to immerse herself in. Perhaps she could not bring Akito back, but she could do everything possible to prevent the deaths of anyone else.

Even if she had to forfeit her own meager life to do so.

One thing that continued to alarm the young woman was the glaring absence of the purifying power which had manifested itself so adroitly before with her guard. As though the amount which had poured from her body had been as a match soaked in gasoline, glaring white hot for seconds prior to turning to a cinder of nothingness in its place. In fact, Kagome realized that when the deadly light had coursed throughout her frail body, it had been at its most potent since she had become aware of its existence years ago. However, there was nothing of that power left now. Where the steady dull thrum of the energy had resided inside herself, slowly fluctuating in the past few days in a puzzling manner since her illness, now it was completely gone. As though a vacuum had been attached to where it lay and sucked it entirely from her without leaving a vestige behind, not a dreg to draw upon. If it had, she would have delivered a satisfying jolt to the tortuous youkai who had visited her earlier, taken her precious locket from about her neck.

Lips flattening into an irate line, she growled once more, eyes narrowing at some non-descript point towards the wall. That bastard had stolen the one thing that she had which directly linked her to her family back home in modern Japan. She felt close to naked with the lack of jewelry laying about her throat, the metal warming to her skin and laying flat between her breasts where her heart could beat beneath it. Anger continuing to build at her thoughts, the miko resolved to pay Aion back tenfold for taking something she held dearly, attempting to use it to incite the Taiyoukai into a rage over the scent of her blood tarnishing its shiny surface.

Confidence bolstered by her ire, Kagome was able to push away the fear and sadness, gladly accepting anger in its place. She knew anger could keep a person going, let them survive, even numb the pain of injuries for the person inflicted with it if they allowed it to consume them enough. She would gladly embrace the negative emotion wholeheartedly if it meant she could devise a plan of action to rectify her captivity.

Shoulders straightening, she arose from the bed to stalk on steadier legs towards the armoire where Aion had indicated her new 'wardrobe' was contained. Though she hated the idea of wearing anything the dog demon provided, even she wouldn't wear her bloodied filthy clothing just to spite him. The red liquid had managed to dry on the material, leaving it stiff and half plastered to parts of the skin it lay against beneath. Grimacing in distaste as she took her shirt and pulled it away from her body, the cloth coming loose in increments as it released its hold from her flesh, she managed with some difficulty to pull it over her head without jarring her injury too much. Tossing it carelessly on the floor near the low table, she then opened the door to the heavy piece of furniture. The traces left behind on her abdomen she would take care of later, the faint red swirls from the blood staying in contact and drying on her flesh revolting but bearable.

A raven brow arched at the extravagant array of silk kimonos, yukatas and obis neatly lined upon the polished shelves. Even the Sengoku Jedai's version of undergarments was available, though Kagome absolutely refused to change into something as personal as underwear, especially with her being on her cycle. The miko thanked Kami she had put an extra pad in her jeans pocket like she always did as a failsafe, just in case she accidentally left her house without remembering to bring one in her bag or purse. She had no wish to ask a random servant in the keep what they used in this day and age for a woman on her period, if in fact, a house full of demons had any idea what a human would use.

Reaching out with her good hand, standing in her jeans and black bra, she rummaged without particular care through the expensive clothing, finally settling on a ebony silk kimono that had amber waves the color of Sesshoumaru's eyes in the design of his uncle's insignia. Though she hated putting on something that pointed to her belonging to the evil youkai's household, there was nothing for it since every piece of clothing in the damn armoire had it emblazoned on the left sleeve as well as the hem.

Sighing heavily, she put her arms through the draping sleeves, ignoring the luxurious feel of fabric that in her own time she would never have been able to afford to wear. The edges naturally falling with a slight gap down her front, her creamy skin showing a thin line down her center, she muttered a curse as she undid her jeans and wriggled out of them. Who knew working with only one hand to do something as simple as changing your clothes could be so difficult? It made her have new respect and understanding for the Taiyoukai who only possessed one arm.

Bending down to retrieve the slim square in its yellow plastic from the back pocket of the pants now laying in a heap at her bare feet, she placed it on a random shelf next to a seafoam shaded yukata. Next, the young woman withdrew the long amber obi with its contrasting black waves, a beautiful counterpart to the long robe she had on. Since Kagome had never worn formal wear of this sort, she had no idea if there were under-kimonos or liners that went with it. There must be, she mused to herself as she rubbed the frail tie to her outfit between her fingers, since one layer of silk offered little protection from elements or for one's modesty.

Frowning, she shifted her feet, the diaphanous confection fluttering slightly at her movements as she pondered on how the hell she was exactly going to tie the kimono closed one handed. As it was, she wasn't even certain she knew how to knot it correctly so it didn't decide to slip open at the worst possible moment. Shivering slightly as the chill temperature in the room brushed upon the exposed skin of her legs and torso, she bit her lip in indecision before a hard gleam settled in her blue-grey eyes.

Fisting the delicate obi, she tossed it negligently onto the bare tabletop before wrapping the edges of her new outfit about her, holding it closed with her injured arm across her stomach till only a shallow V remained visible near her neck. Pulling her hair free from the material with her uninjured hand, she stomped to the door, her tread harsh enough to cause one of the ornate silk rugs to move and become askew. Reaching the heavy door, she eyed it narrowly before bringing one bare leg back and delivering a loud flat-footed kick towards its bottom. She was inwardly surprised when she saw the wood shake in its frame, eyebrows forking down into a scowl as she yelled, "Hey! Whoever's out there, tell your damn master I can't get his stupid clothing on by myself!"

Kagome tilted her head towards the silent entryway, focusing on the other side to see if she could hear anyone else acknowledging her outburst. As the silence stretched on, she growled loudly in frustration and administered two more swift blows, each one harder than the last, all but unbalancing herself as she made sure to keep the kimono tightly closed on the off chance someone suddenly opened the door. It wouldn't do to give some youkai a peep show because of her antics. Her modesty and pride had taken a harsh enough beating, thank you.

After what felt like ages, and a few more growled threats and hits to the door, she was happy to hear the steady approach of shoe-clad feet to her prison. Muttering an irritated, "Finally," the young woman backed away from the entrance to stand haughtily to the side where she would be able to instantly see whoever came in.

She kept the surprise and trepidation from her expression with difficulty as the door opened on well-oiled hinges to admit none other than the master of the castle himself.

'Wonderful! Fucking fantastic!' she thought to herself as Aion's tall form stopped just inside the room, the door having been opened enough to let him through before someone from in the hall closed it behind him. She hadn't even been able to get a glimpse of what lay beyond the damn thing since the youkai's imposing frame took up the spare space used to let him pass through. Disgruntled and keeping a tight hold on the anger which had let her have the courage to demand for someone to help her dress in the first place, the miko arched a single brow at his impassive expression, arms tightening about her middle so as not to lose the hold upon the slippery material.

His amber eyes swept the woman in front of him impassively, taking in her untamed mane of ebony hair in fluffy disarray, the deathgrip on one of the kimonos he had provided for her, down to the bare pale feet peeking out in stark contrast against the cloth. Looking back to her irritated blue-grey eyes, he arched his own brow at the look on her face, taking mild note of the lack of fear which had been so prevalent during his last visit.

Crossing his arms over his chest, he asked flatly, "I can't imagine what my nephew sees in a woman with such an appalling lack of decorum. One who can't even dress herself properly for that matter." His other brow joined its brethren to blend in with the bangs framing his forehead when he heard a deep growl issue from the girl's throat.

Interesting....

Making sure to clench her arm with the injured hand forcefully around her waist, she raised her other hand from its resting place along her torso to point at the stoic inu youkai, quailing the stab of unease that slithered along her nerves at the sound of his silky voice.

"Hey, I would have been able to dress myself just fine if a certain youkai who works for you hadn't decided to use me for a pin cushion!"

Brows relaxing back into a bland expression, a corner of his mouth hiked up in a smirk, a large bit of fang flashing with the motion. "Indeed." He tilted his head to the side, his long ponytail following the movement to hang slightly to the left, the amber eyes staring into her own narrowing minutely.

Refusing to become unnerved by his continued regard, Kagome shrouded herself in the bravado which had let her get this far and spoke in a calmer tone, irritation liberally shadowing the nuances of her voice as she let her free hand fall to her side.

"Look, I wouldn't have asked for someone to help me with this damn thing if I could have done it myself. Could you....please," bitterness nearly choked her at asking anything of the youkai, but she forged on anyway, "have someone come in here and help me?"

An expectant silence filled the scant space between them, the few feet separating the pair not nearly enough in her opinion as the male did naught but scan her body again. She did shiver then, unable to help the icy feeling his eyes left in their wake as they made a steady trek up and down her form, making her feel exposed and vulnerable. Gritting her teeth to keep from biting out at him and his suspicious behavior that was reminded her a tad too much of a lech, she did give in to tapping one foot as she continued to wait for his answer.

Aion watched the steady motion of her foot moving up and down to make contact with the bare floor over and over for a few moments, the sound of flesh meeting wood the only sound besides the low sizzle of water evaporating in flame from the brazier.

A thoughtful expression met her annoyed gaze when the youkai suddenly raised his face to look at her again, her body tensing as he moved forward till he was inches from her. She had to consciously keep herself from backing up at his approach, push the bubbling fear at his proximity down so she wouldn't turn tail and flee to the other side of the room.

Eyeing him warily, Kagome stood her ground, determined that the frightened human who Aion had first encountered would not be making an appearance again. The days of her cowering in terror like some whipped dog were over. Having tasted the dog demon's less savory methods before, she knew to be cautious, but also realized that no amount of evading would get her anywhere. If anything, the predator in him would no doubt surface, seeing her as prey.

She had no intention of becoming a scared rabbit hiding from a wolf. Not even for a formidable youkai of his caliber.

That smirk tilted his lips once more, arms unlacing from his chest to rest placidly along his sides as he said, "You hide your fear well, miko, but I can still see and smell it."

Tossing her head in disdain, she stood as proud as she could when wearing nothing but a thin layer of silk and her courage to protect her. "Only a fool wouldn't fear you, Lord Aion."

Her flat words caused a deep chuckle to issue forth from the ivory column of his throat, the youkai now watching her with blatant interest. "Not as ignorant as I first thought, Kagome."

She hated the sound of her name when he said it, the inflections and syllables taking on an almost sinister air. At this point she would have given nearly anything to hear it from anyone else's lips instead of this bastard.

Deigning from answering, Kagome let another silence fall between them before the youkai broke it by saying, "Since I will not allow any others in this castle to attend you I'm afraid you are going to have to make do with myself as a 'Lady's maid'."

Shock made her mouth part in astonishment, the emotion clearly reflected in her stilled form as her foot stopped tapping, her eyes wide in her pale face. "You can't be serious!"

A deadpan look was the answer to her exclamation, quickly followed by the male turning to retrieve the balled up obi in his hands, the owner of the appendages meticulously unraveling it and running striped clawed hands along its sides, smoothing out the creases. Turning back towards the woman, he came to a stop at his previous position before the ningen, the delicate fabric of the sash cradled softly in his grasp.

"Either you turn around so I can tie the obi, miko, or you can traipse around your chamber nearly naked." Shrugging in indifference, he kept his eyes trained on her darkening own. "It matters not to me if you haven't even the grace to cloth yourself properly, or the modesty to keep your body from prying eyes."

Biting her lower lip to hold back a scathing retort, Kagome flashed him a little snarl before spinning abruptly so her back faced him. She hated having him behind her where she couldn't keep an eye on him or what he was doing, but she also knew that he spoke the truth when he said it was either him or no one. Embarrassing the woman who had lived with Sesshoumaru would probably be an added bonus to the sadistic youkai who was currently stepping up close enough to where she could feel the heat emanating from his body onto her own.

She couldn't prevent the flinch of her shoulders when Aion reached up to run the clawed tips of his fingers through the dark strands of hair laying against the back of her neck, gathering the heavy mass with care before moving it to drape over her shoulder. Feeling more exposed than she ever had, Kagome held completely still, eyes flitting down to watch the movement of his arms closing in around her middle to wrap the obi along her stomach. Beginning to gnaw at her lip, tearing at the poor flesh until enough skin was removed to draw blood, she jumped slightly when the warm breath of his voice whispered along the naked shell of her ear.

"You need to remove your arm from about your waist, Kagome, if you want me to do this properly."

Nerves on high at how close he was to her, she hesitantly removed the only thing keeping the kimono closed, blushing in embarrassment as the silk immediately parted in a thin line at having nothing to hold it closed. Closing her eyes in mortification, she silently prayed for this to be over soon so she might be rid of his oppressive presence and forget all about having an evil youkai dress her like a doll and see more of her body than most others had.

A gasp left her throat as the soft scrape of sharp claws flit upon the exposed section of her stomach, the muscles tightening in reflex to the unwanted caress, her eyes scrunching tightly closed to stem the sudden flow of humiliated tears threatening to spill. Biting her lower lip with renewed force, she refused to open her eyes and see his hands on her body lest it remain with her to haunt her forever. All she could think of was if it had only been another dog youkai's hands which were currently tracing the parted edges of the black material from bottom to top, traveling softly between her breasts to stop at the lapels near her clavicle. A different male body embracing her from behind till their chest nearly lay against the curve of her back, the arms which lay in a loose band about her waist belonging to a certain Taiyoukai.

"You are trembling, miko," came his taunting remark in her ear, his breath dancing along the naked expanse of her throat and curve of her shoulder, his lips nearly touching the lobe at his words. Clamping down brutally on her lower lip, she didn't answer, not acknowledging how correct his statement had been.

She _was_ trembling. Small shivers racing along her skin and shaking her body in helpless reaction at keeping herself near him when she wanted nothing more than to tear herself away from the youkai completely.

Again, that dark chuckle rumbled out his throat, the vibrations transmitting to her tense spine, his exhale fanning along the side of her face as he moved his head till his lips brushed against the sensitive shell of her ear as he spoke.

"Human bodies are so frail. A slight illness could end your pathetic lives. Even the tiniest wound which any youkai wouldn't pause at would be fatal to your feeble forms." One of his hands danced down the pale flesh of her exposed skin again, the other still gripping the lapel near her neck in a light hold. The obi was being held up simply by the way their bodies were connected at her back, preventing the material from sliding uselessly to the floor. Bringing his caressive fingers up, Aion stopped at the juncture where the thin material from her bra held itself together in front, his hand laying flat between the cups till she could feel the smooth texture of his skin in a rough line from where his hand lay to the arm laying in a diagonal across her torso. "I can feel your heart racing, Kagome. It beats as a caged bird, frantic and erratic." At the end of his sentence, he pressed down abruptly, causing the female to gasp as he forcefully brought the entire line of her body to his until her back was flush against his front, connecting them completely.

A startled cry left her mouth as she faltered back into the youkai, her arms coming up automatically to place her hands over the ones holding her, eyes flying open in reaction to the sudden change in positions. Her injured palm could do nothing save cover the one laying over her heart as the other clasped the one which had a lapel in its grasp. Shaking more noticeably, Kagome gazed down at the grotesque embrace she had found herself in, her bravery of before nearly abandoning her at this turn of events. She didn't know what the dog demon was doing and could only stand there anxiously as she waited to see what he would do next.

A lone tear made its way down the cheek closest to his face, his dark laughter making her stomach roil as though she would be sick. She nearly did lose it when the velvety wetness of his tongue darted out to follow the line of saline, gathering the drop which had settled near her chin and tracing it to its source near her eye. A violent shudder wracked her frame, a strangled cry of alarm issuing from her throat that she couldn't stop as she made to try and wrench herself away from him. The hard coils of his arms tightening stilled her frantic movements, a small whimper escaping her lips as the youkai tormenting her held her in what would have been a tender embrace if it had been given by anyone else. It sickened her that this youkai would hold her in fashion likened to how Sesshoumaru had cradled her body to his when they had lain in his bed. The fact that this dog demon resembled the other youkai so closely didn't help in the matter one iota, making it worse for her to bear.

"Your terror tastes lovely, miko," came his whispered comment, causing her to stiffen even more if that was possible. The hands that lay over Aion's tightened, the one with the bandage applying a light pressure as the other laced about his own, attempting to break contact with their owner. Growling in warning, the woman's frantic pulling stopping instantly at the aggressive sound, he nipped her neck in retribution where Sesshoumaru had once done, leaving a dark indentation of fangs on the pale surface. The bruise quickly rising to mar her skin caused him great satisfaction, his sharp gaze noting that the teeth marks weren't enough to puncture but would remain for days to come. A reminder to the female who was now silently crying in his arms that insolence was not to be tolerated. Drawing a slow drag of the tip of his tongue over the wound, he relished in the wince it incited despite its soothing nature. "Don't defy me, girl."

Swallowing audibly, Kagome let her tortured eyes slide closed again as she cried quietly, her body deflating suddenly in defeat till he was supporting all of her weight. At this point, she just wanted him to finish tormenting her and just leave her alone, let her attempt to salvage what shredded dignity she could.

A purr-growl of pleasure flit along her skin as he held her, eyes flashing in eerie triumph in the low lighting of the room.

"Good girl, Kagome." Nuzzling the brand he'd given her one more time, he abruptly released his tight hold on her enough to clasp her waist in both his hands, capturing the long forgotten obi between his fingers and her flesh. Waiting patiently till he was certain she would be able to stand on her own, if shakily, Aion deftly closed the kimono and tied the decorative sash with a flourish. Making sure to tighten it securely, the youkai took the unresisting girl's shoulders into his hands and turned her to face him, her head lowered so she wouldn't have to look into his eyes.

Lifting a hand to cradle her chin between clawed fingers, he raised her face to his, using the other to swipe softly at the drops of saltwater trailing from her closed eyes. "Look at me, miko."

With great reluctance, her lids opened to gaze sadly into the demon's, the amber in their irises glowing prominently in the shadows bathing his countenance. Regarding the watery blue-grey orbs quietly, continuing the action of removing her tears from her skin as they fell, he studied the ravaged beauty that stood with less pride than when he had first entered the room. Satisfied with the result of his ministrations, he told her quietly, "I trust that you are satisfied with the results of this little encounter. If in the future you have need of assistance again, do not hesitate to ask."

A sudden well of anger bloomed within her as she heard his scathing remarks. This bastard had humiliated her, hurt her emotionally and physically, and now he was trying to taunt her?! Renewed fury gave her the courage to tilt her head arrogantly, his hand remaining cupping her chin while the other fell to his side as the tears stopped from flowing.

"You bastard!" She whispered fiercely, ignoring the threatening scowl that immediately graced his handsome face. Snarling, Kagome leveled a deadly glare at the youkai who had given her nothing but abject misery since she had awoken in this over-done chamber. "Get your fucking hands off me!"

To reiterate her point she raised her good hand to grip his striped wrist, baring her own less substantial fangs at the demon in an open sign of defiance and aggression, daring him to react.

The grip on her skin became punishing, but she didn't show any sign of how his claws barely missed slicing her flawless complexion. She was finished with being man-handled by him! She would much rather he get his petty little tortures out of the way and end it if that was what he ultimately wanted to do. Kagome had reached her breaking point on this entire fiasco for one evening.

"Defiant to the end I see," came his reply, a growl mixing with the words, his own fangs baring to show their ivory sharp length as he leaned his face closer to hers, amber eyes narrow and ringing in crimson around the iris. His slitted pupils were constricted, even in the low lighting till the luminescent overtones nearly swallowed them completely.

Growling again, louder this time, she pushed her own head towards his in answering fervor. "An asshole from the beginning, I see."

For once, she was glad she had learned that lovely list of profanities from Inu Yasha. Coarse and common they may be, but they also got one's point across nicely while at the same time allowing some stress relief at uttering them.

An enraged hiss left his snarling lips, his canines becoming more pronounced as Aion felt his anger at this woman's show of disrespect rise. "You forget yourself, miko!"

A derisive laugh escaped the lips curling into a sneer upon her face, her eyes narrowing as she scoffed at his show of temper. "And you forget, Aion, that I am no one's obedient lapdog."

Mad beyond reason, he quickly took up her injured hand where it had previously been laying along her hip, crushing it between strong fingers while glaring into her eyes. Though she flinched, the woman steadied herself and dug her own nails further into his wrist in response, carving deep scratches into his pale skin.

"That trick only works once, you damn dog!"

A feral look overcame his features, transforming his handsome face into an ugly visage of anger and hatred as he tightened even further on her captured appendage, hearing the satisfying snap of fragile bones giving under the pressure. It irked the youkai further when she showed no outward sign of having even felt the pain of what that must have caused her.

"My patience grows thin with your disobedience, Kagome."

"My patience grew thin with your presence long ago, Aion," she quipped back, the range of her anger allowing her to become numb to what she knew would be an even worse injury now, thanks to his _tender_ grip on her.

"I will break you, girl. I will tear you apart piece by piece and then remold you to do it all over again," he threatened back in a guttural growling voice. It infuriated him that she refused to be brought down by his attempts to shatter her. No one defied him. No one.

Another scoff left her lips, her breath fluttering his bangs with the force of it. "Neither you nor a hundred youkai like you could manage that, My Lord." His title fell off her lips with great sarcasm, letting him know precisely how much esteem she held him in.

With a small roar he released her chin to instead encircle her throat in a tight clasp, yanking to bring her face centimeters from his own till she almost lay against him again, her eyes widening fractionally at the way his fingers didn't cut off her airway, but were very close to doing so. "You insolent bitch!"

The slick feel of his blood now running beneath the pads of the fingers still wrapped around his wrist filtered into her mind as her own fingers had tightened even further at his new action. It was a small consolation to know that she had managed to draw his blood for once.

In a half crazed fury, Kagome suddenly lent forward and captured his bottom lip between her teeth, biting down harshly on the tender flesh. His cry of surprise was muffled by her mouth against his as she tasted the metallic tang of the youkai's blood pass her lips, her own growl reverberating upon the fangs laying close to the sides of her mouth. Releasing him almost as abruptly as she had bit him, she gathered the liquid in her mouth and spit it into his face, watching the rivulets of saliva mixed with red drip down his pale skin, trail slowly across the markings on his face.

She felt like retching when she swallowed, the thick coating of his blood going down her throat, filming the skin over her lips which were now bathed in the red color.

Her small victory was short-lived, however, when in the next instant he gave an inhuman snarl and launched the both of them backwards, causing her to falter and cry out in alarm. The next instant, she was on her back laying sideways upon the bed with her legs hanging freely, the youkai's body pushing her own down as he snapped his teeth in her face when she attempted to writhe and buck beneath him. All her attempts succeeded in doing was to place him between her thighs, the flimsy cover of her kimono riding up and falling away till she felt the smooth brush of his pants against her bare skin. The intimate position they were in made a new fear take root in her chest, her anger of before evaporating at the horror of what it might mean.

A frantic cough left her tight throat as the weight of the demon's frame settled completely atop her own, pinning her effortlessly to the bed, the hand around her neck nothing more than a staying presence that didn't harm, but prevented her from shifting. Panting heavily, she was aware of the perspiration now giving a soft sheen to her skin, her hair tossed in black abandon around her head, a dark splash of color upon the crimson bedding they lay upon.

She noticed Aion was breathing just as hard as she was, the rise and fall of his chest pressing into her as he released her injured palm and throat to capture her head between his clawed hands. The blood from the scratches she had given him dripped down onto the exposed V near her breasts where the dislodged kimono had gaped open in her struggle. The robe was nearly hanging open completely, the obi smashed and loosened beneath her as Kagome raised both hands to weakly press against his heaving chest. It was a vain attempt, and didn't work to dislodge him from his resting place one bit.

At the feel of her hands pushing him, Aion growled again with a snap of fangs, his fingers tightening painfully into her scalp before lessening as she froze. She felt the thrum of the sound through her fingertips, arcing in icy tendrils up her arms to rest with dread in her pounding heart. His silvery ponytail had slid over the shoulder where his tail did not lay to fall along her side, the afformentioned appendage having unwound itself from its spot on his body to trail behind his crouching frame, brushing in wavering agitation against her dangling feet.

Wheezing from the strain upon her lungs, she let loose another abrasive exhale as she stared into his piercing gaze with fright. This definitely had not been the desired result when she had let her emotions run away from her.

Gulping, she tried to make herself resemble a statue as much as possible since the simple act of breathing caused their chests to brush against one another over and over again in a most unpleasant way.

Amber orbs glaring down into the female he now held captive, Aion inhaled deeply, nostrils flaring at the spicy fragrance of their mixed blood blanketing the air, the sweat from the human's body heightening the odor till he could inhale nothing else. It made the beast inside him ravenous, nearly insatiable with the thought of tearing into the woman until there was nothing left. Reigning in the dark desire, he pulled himself back into a semblance of the control the miko had managed to arrest from him.

"Your idiocy is going to be your downfall one day, miko." He watched her swallow audibly, his eyes darting down momentarily to her larynx, following the motion easily as his ears honed in on her whispered words from a raspy voice.

"Trust me, Lord Aion, you aren't the first one to say so."

"But perhaps the last to do so, Kagome," he replied in a steadying tone that still had a trace of gruffness from a growl, but not near the wild quality it had held before.

A shaky laugh shook her slight frame, the terror in her eyes altering to a somber sad grey that overrode the natural blue. The youkai watched the interplay of emotions flit across her face closely, their breathing beginning to slow, though it still continued at a faster pace than normal.

"Of that, I have no real doubt."

Silence greeted her melancholy comment, her hands slipping from their place on his chest to lay limply near her head outside of his own still cradling her skull.

"You are a very odd creature, miko," Aion stated casually, a pondering look gracing the features that were but a hairbreadth from her own. Gentle claws sifted through the hair at her temples in a caricature of a caress, tangling in her damp mane as his tail continued its slow sway back and forth near her feet. "I think I begin to understand my loving nephew's infatuation with you. You are, indeed, a most peculiar specimen."

Annoyed at being made to sound as though she was some sort of bug being studied under a microscope, Kagome grumbled under her breath about something called a 'vet' and 'being neutered', to which he had no idea what any of it meant. Arching a snowy brow, the red began to slowly recede from his irises, the pupils relaxing to a fuller volume though still maintaining the sharpness about his eyes.

Another cough, a little stronger than the last shook her body, jarring his position atop her in an uneven keel, the feet firmly planted upon the floor shifting to compensate for the motion. Relaxing his hold on her head, the inu youkai paused to hone in on the woman's breathing, the choppy quality to every inhale and exhale from the over-stressed organs. He had been informed upon the ill female's status before she had ever become a 'guest' to his keep, but it was obvious that she still had a long way to go until she would be considered fully recovered. He would have to make certain the healer continued with the boiling herbs. He couldn't have her dying just yet, not when he still had need of her. The ningen's antics earlier had nearly made him forget all that. Totally disregard his plans on using her to harm his nephew in the face of her impudence and defiance. It had been a long time since Aion had felt the blind rage which had almost consumed him, causing him to maneuver them to the state they were currently in. Somewhere in between the time they had begun arguing and the extended personal contact with the woman, something inside of him had snapped easily, and Aion was inwardly puzzled at how easily the leash on his control had slipped.

He became acutely conscious of her nearly bare body lying beneath his in a provocative way, of the aroma of their mingled blood continued to perfume the air about them, thick and cloying. The spit she had spewed upon him he had swiped off in their dash to the bed, cleaning it from his features to smear across one sleeve, staining the silk. His lip had clotted and begun to heal almost immediately, her bite being nothing more than a nip really. He had to give her credit for audacity. Never before had anyone dared to attack him in such a way, not even the women he had taken unwillingly to his bed over the years. The scratches had taken longer for his youkai heritage to take care of, the deep divots the miko had managed to impart having bled sluggishly even as he held her down, spotting her pale flesh until it came to a stop and finally closed. When he had seen the fire ignite in her odd colored eyes, he knew that had she been in possession of a fraction of her purifying power he would have been the unlucky recipient of them.

Releasing his hold from within her hair, he balanced himself on his forearms near where her own hands now lay, raising himself slightly to let his eyes travel down from her eyes till he came to a stop where a small pool of his own blood lay in the center of her chest, right above where the odd undergarment she wore rested. Ignoring her confused stare, the subtle rub of her legs restlessly moving against his own, her dainty feet tangling in the furry length of his tail, capturing it between her arches, Aion began to move lower.

Nervously watching the way the demon shifted down her body, Kagome nearly jumped out of her own skin when she lost sight of his eyes as the tilt of his head made his bangs shadow them just seconds prior to the sinuous stroke of his tongue began lapping up the blood from her skin. Body drawing tight as a bowstring, she began to breath shallowly in renewed fear, disbelieving in what precisely was happening to her. She was beyond disgusted. This demon had put his mouth to her in more places than any other male dared to, and none of it requested or sought after.

Surely he couldn't plan to go any further with his torture than the dog demon had already partaken in. For her part, she was past finished with having him put his hands, body and anything else he deemed fit upon her person without permission. Seeing a male perform such an intimate act on her just made her want to curl up and die from mortification and shame. She felt tainted. Unclean and dirty from the visible mark left on her neck which had replaced Sesshoumaru's to the scandalous brush of a stranger's tongue laving her sternum.

Wriggling in discomfort, she grit her teeth and refused to be cowed if he tried by snapping his fangs in her face. She was miserable and didn't really have faith that she possessed the endurance to continue their little battle any more this evening. As it was, it must have been the early morning hours of the night, and exhaustion was quickly replacing what fleeting energy she had obtained from her emotional effusion. Kagome was positive these horrific episodes with Aion were going to give her nightmares, hang-ups and therapy sessions for life. If the sexual harassment wasn't enough then the pain infliction would be. Whether she wanted to admit it or not, this youkai was succeeding in giving her future relationship issues by molesting her, and deep down she knew the repercussions would take a long time to get over.

Despite her squirming, the dog youkai finished what he had started, his hands holding her shoulders down easily as his lower body did the same for her waist and legs. Accomplishing what he had set out to do, he gave her one last lingering stroke, levering up to stare coldly into the anguished girl he'd captured.

"I wouldn't be so crass as to leave a guest filthy." The bright flash of a smirking mouth shone down at her, and Kagome wished even more that she had managed to tear off his lower lip when she had bit him instead of just a glancing blow.

Desisting her movements, a defeated sigh shuddered through her as she whispered brokenly, "Just leave me. Please."

A long silence overtook them, each regarding the other in varying shades of dispassion and angst. He must have been satisfied with what he read in her eyes because the sudden chill of the room flowed over her as Aion pushed himself into a standing position. She wasted no time in gaining her own feet, pulling the rumpled edges of her attire closed instantly, clutching it in her good hand near her throat. When he reached out towards her, Kagome went to step back, forgetting that it would have made her fall onto the soft bedding, her fall preempted by his clawed hands grabbing her waist in what was becoming a disturbingly familiar gesture. The miko was even more surprised when he simply turned her about, pushing her wild hair over her shoulder as before, the tightening of the sash about her middle pointing to the demon retying the slack material. Once the silk was secure, he pulled her mane to lie down her back in a messy river, gripping the elbow of her uninjured arm to turn her towards him. Facing him, she silently watched the dog demon, waiting to see what else he was going to do.

Releasing his hold, he stepped back a few feet, no longer invading her personal space. Kagome felt her stomach churn nauseatingly as her eyes were drawn to the faint darkened stains along his haori front, realizing with horror that it had been the dried blood that had mixed with sweat from her abdomen where her soiled clothing had lain. It looked as though he had killed someone and been dirtied for his efforts.

Swallowing down the bile that rose in her throat, she kept the tight hold on her clothing, her injured hand now making itself known with its non-stop throbbing. She knew that his last 'handshake' had broken a number of the bones, fractured them into many pieces. With a sinking feeling, she was well aware that if she didn't manage to get it treated by one of the surgeons in her own time era soon, then once she did return there would be no way they could hope to repair the damage enough for her to use it ever again.

'Add it to the list', she thought despondently.

"In the future, for your own welfare, I would strongly advise resisting any displays of impudence as you did earlier. It has....adverse effects upon me, Kagome." His amber eyes, so like the dog demon's she had come to love gazing into, stared at her blandly, his expression once more clear of anything but mild boredom. "Also, I think I will forgo giving you the sedative I mentioned earlier. Perhaps the pain will be a beneficial reminder for you not to behave as you did again."

Shivering, she nodded, unable to find her voice to offer a verbal response.

Casting one final sweep over her, he turned and left on his silent tread, the door closing behind him with as much discretion as it had when he had walked through it.

Nibbling her over-abused lip, she sniffled while moving to the adjoining bathroom in a jog, slamming the door behind her. Crying and shaking, she took the cloth laying beside the basin of water with its matching pitcher in muted browns and started scrubbing it over every inch of skin she could reach. When she came to the edge of the kimono, she pushed her hand beneath it, taking care not to dislodge the robe so it wouldn't become undone again.

Kami, how she wanted to be under the scalding hot spray of a shower right now! Wash away the feel of that demon from her skin as she wanted to rinse the memory of him in her mind.

Skin turning red with the force of the cloth being rubbed so harshly against it, Kagome let her tears fall without check, confident that no one would come to bother her tonight. The bandage on her hand was hopelessly drenched in blood again, so it looked like one of the silk obis was going to have to replace it. She'd deal with that once she had finished scraping her flesh from their bones, maybe then she wouldn't still feel the stroke of a hand, the flit of a tongue, the caress of nails on her.

Shaking so badly that she couldn't keep the coarse wet fabric in contact with her skin any longer, she finally let it drop to the stone floor with a sopping 'plop', covering her face with her hands and sinking to the small square of carpet near the doorway. Huddling into a tight ball, she let out all her despair and hopelessness of the past few events in wracking sobs and shuddering coughs.

Kagome wanted to go home. Wanted to see her mother's smiling face, hear her grandpa's inane chatter on youkai, listen as her brother told her about his newest crush in school. Yet, most of all, she wanted to feel the reassuring strength of a certain Taiyoukai's arm holding her close to a solid body that she was familiar with. One which would completely wipe away any traces of another dog demon with the same coloring until he helped her bury every horrible memory she had garnered since Aion had taken her.

Clenching her hair in fisted hands, she pushed her mouth into her up drawn knees and said one name softly.

"Sesshouarmu...."

_____________________________________________________________________________


	47. Chance Meetings

At the same time Kagome was having her second encounter with Aion, a certain Taiyoukai was still ensconced inside his study. Except, this time it wasn't a group of male youkai he was meeting with. That particular party had already departed to begin gathering the provisions needed for the rescue mission they would be under-going soon. When the dog demon would have quit the room to check on both Akito and Rin, who was in her quarters with a host of guards surrounding the child, he'd been way-laid by his ward's instructor.

Sesshoumaru eyed the owl closely, taking notice of an aged roll of parchment with a large dot of red wax towards its middle clasped in her hands. It smelled old, as though it had been left to gather dust on some long forgotten shelf in the library. However, underlying the odor of decay and stagnation lay the subtle fragrance of his father's scent. Having never before seen the document Seiryn carried, he felt a spark of unease begin to grow within him.

"What is it, scholar?" He took care to keep any sign of curiosity from the question as he waited tensely for an answer.

The owl youkai sat proudly across from her master, a somber glint held in her sharp brown eyes. Her multi-colored flowing hair of varying shades of sienna lay in a flat river down her back, the widow's peak upon her forehead drawing notice to the design of what resembled ebony leopard spots dotting her hairline.

"The time has now presented itself, My Lord, to impart to you what Lord Inutaisho intended for you long ago."

He quirked a brow at her ominous words, the spark of unease slowly kindling into a full flame.

"What my father intended? I am afraid you shall have to elaborate, Seiryn."

"It is an explanation you were meant to hear when the time was right, My Lord." Carefully, she placed the scroll between them on the top of his desk, removing her hands to clasp them serenely in her lap. "The path you have walked these many years has led you to this point."

"Your continuous use of riddles grows wearisome. Speak plainly, for the hour is late and there are matters more urgent that need my attention." For once, Sesshoumaru let impatience darken his voice, his amber eyes speculative and harsh in the dim lighting.

A great sense of foreboding filled his heart. The same tight squeeze of apprehension inside his rib-cage that he had experienced when asked to participate in the aura synchronization. Whenever his father was mentioned in regard to any dealings with the present Taiyoukai, the inexplicable bitterness rose up to nearly choke him. The anger and pain from past hurts and regrets about a parent who had abandoned both his sons too soon in their lives.

His inner contemplation was broken by his servant's voice flowing delicately in the space separating them.

"Long ago, when your father was new in his rule of the Western Lands, he sought out an ancient seer deep in the high mountain ranges of the North. I suppose you could say it was desperation more than glory-seeking which fueled his thirst for light to be shed on his future. You see, My Lord, his youkai mate had come to be with child, but shortly after learning of her pregnancy a strange illness had befallen her."

Seiryn paused in her story to regard her master in grave sobriety. She knew that the relating of this tale would not be looked upon favorably. Especially in dark hours as this eve entertained, with betrayal rampant in hand with sorrow. Yet, the days of hesitation had past, and no more could this subject be avoided.

"As your sire brought healer after healer to your mother with no success of a diagnosis or a cure, he finally turned to a clairvoyant who was said to see the fates of all. During the late stage of her pregnancy, when your Lady Mother was so weak that she was confined to her bed, Lord Inutaisho set out to find the seer. For days he and Kiro toiled through the countryside, the kitsune's father staying behind to guard the Lady of the castle. They were forced to travel by menial means since your father, whose rule was so young that not all alliances or treaties had been solidified yet, could not dare risk doing otherwise. By journeying through foreign soil, Lord Inutaisho was bound to pay a visit to the reigning ruler of the Wolf Tribes, Lord Kouga's father, Taogaro Sarumara. Tedious though this task may have been, it was a necessary one if they were to be allowed admittance to the road they sought."

Compassion painted the features looking into her master's weary eyes, as though what the Taiyoukai was learning about his deceased parents wore heavily upon him. Though her own heart was aching for the little demon she had once schooled, Seiryn knew no amount of pity could prevent her from continuing. The best she could offer was to treat it like an abscessed wound, pierce it quickly to lance the poison so it might heal.

"For his part, Lord Sarumara had proceedings expediated in deference to your father's great need. Coarse and brash ookami youkai may be, but ever have their breed been compassionate in matters of the heart. So, after a few risings and falling of the sun, a new treaty was signed between the North and the West. Lord Inutaisho and Kiro then moved on, the weight of their quest heavy on their minds, the unknown threat of the dog demon's mate driving them forward. Through treacherous roads fraught with lesser youkai and inclimate weather, for it was now late into the winter season and snow had heavily blanketed the granite spires of the high mountains, the two demons rallied on. Lord Inutaisho, having realized this before beginning his mission, had made certain Kiro was the only soldier to accompany him. With the Arctic fox's knowledge of frozen terrain, his presence was invaluable. Thus, after even more days swept by they arrived at their destination. A small temple crafted of wood and stone sat upon a distant ledge near the tallest peak. It was said that the view from such a vantage point was spectacular. That a keen-eyed youkai could see all of Japan on a clear afternoon. For your father and his guard, it was not for the scenery they had trekked so far."

A stray wind wafted into the room, the tang of winter carried in its scent, as though speaking of the season was enough to call it forth. Despite the chill in the air, the room was quite warm from the fire lit inside the metal brazier in the corner.

Letting her master soak in the information she had told him thus far, she collected her thoughts before carrying on.

"Upon entering the main structure of the shrine, they met the aged youkai they were seeking. It was an elemental youkai of the earth, a creature in tune with its power as the very foundations of the land itself. Several centuries had she, Kiore, watched the world mold itself into what it was then, and in this energy she drew from she was gifted with the ability of foresight. Many hours did your father spend in her company, asking for answers to all his questions."

Sadness entered her eyes as she said, "Unfortunately, not all were answers Lord Inutaisho wished to hear. Kiore told him that your mother's illness was fatal, too far gone to be reversed. That the Lady's life would be forfeit a few scant years after giving birth to a great son. A natural warrior endowed with perfection in killing, growing to become a Taiyoukai of notoriety whose long life would take him into new eras. Your mother, during the last few years of her life, would undergo random bouts of more favorable health, but in the long run she would ultimately succumb to it. Despair grew in your father at the seer's revelations. Even though the union to his mate had been pre-arranged, they had fallen in love with one another and the prospect of losing this newfound happiness nearly undid him. Yet, even as melancholy encroached inside his heart, he was given a ray of hope when her next prophecies were spoken. It was only as Kiore elaborated on the future of his offspring that he found the will to push down the depression he had almost sunken into. For you see, both his sons were destined for great things. It was also that day that Lord Inutaisho learned he would one day have another male child. A hanyou, who would struggle all his life with the potent lineage in his body he had inherited from his sire. When asked for clarification on the subject, the seer explained that both children would one day play key roles in the shaping of Japan's future. However, neither would achieve their full potential without aide."

As another gust of wind flit about the room, she reached up to push stray strands of hair out of her face, placing them back behind one pointed ear, continuing with her tale without a pause. "She then described a vision of what terrible events would transpire if Lord Inutaisho did not set up certain provisions to ensure the success of his children. This scroll," the owl youkai indicated the innocent roll of paper with a clawed hand, "is a crucial part in what was said in the shrine."

His gaze was unerringly drawn to where she pointed, narrow and wary as it traced the crimson wax engraved with the Taisho House's official seal. An insignia of three interlocking sakura blossoms that only the sovereign of the lands would possess. Veritable proof that it was, indeed, a genuine court document of great importance.

It gave him no pleasure to look upon something his father had signed which apparently concerned his future. Predestination had never been something he advocated, so hearing his family's history recited like one of Seiryn's lessons was maddening. Though, he knew with surety equal to his annoyance that it was something which had to be brought out into the open.

As the silence lengthened between them, the scholar obviously waiting for permission to go on, Sesshoumaru said flatly, "Go on, Seiryn. I would have this ordeal finished so I might attend to other things."

She was not insulted at his tone or his behavior. Seiryn knew that the conversation was a painful one whether he admitted it or not. Knowing Lord Sesshoumaru as well as she did, the owl had no illusions that she'd be seeing any emotional insight from him in the near future. However, getting her king to express emotion was not the reason for this meeting. Imparting the vital particulars to the bargain Lord Inutaisho had made, was.

"Of the many things that were divulged that day to your father, two factors stuck out in starker clarity. The first being the way to shield both his sons from their Taiyoukai heritage by the forging of the twin swords, Tensaiga and Tetsusaiga. Within these blades crafted from his own fangs, he hoped to preempt the conflict he knew would arise between the son from his first marriage and the hanyou from the second. Your father knew when and where he would die after speaking with Kiore in the Northern Mountains, and deep down, I think he almost saw it as a relief after gaining the knowledge of your mother's imminent demise."

Frowning, Seiryn added gently, "You should know, My Lord, that Lord Inutaisho had made Kiro remain outside the chamber during this discussion. The day your father perished, the kitsune bore no awareness it would come to pass."

Sesshoumaru pondered on how such information would ease his assassin's troubled mind from these many long decades. It was no great secret the fox heavily blamed himself over the previous Taiyoukai's death. Guilt had nearly consumed the youkai, until Sesshoumaru had decided to focus Kiro's negative energy to an outside field. The anger and self-loathing his father's personal guard dwelled in had presented the perfect setting for honing him into an assassin and the palace interrogator. Two occupations which were vital to any substantial kingdom in this age, but damnably difficult to fill.

However, he would debate on whether or not to tell Kiro of the truth behind his charge's passing later. Right now, he needed to hear the second occurrence Inutaisho had found out that rated higher than the knowledge of his own death.

"And the second?" he prompted, watching the other youkai closely, hoping to gauge a semblance of a clue in her expression.

None was forthcoming.

"The second, Lord Sesshoumaru, was that one day his sons' fates would be tied indelibly with that of a miko. A miko of great compassion, higher learning, and who did not belong in this era of feudal wars and youkai. But, for the glory of his sons' lives to flourish, a way had to be constructed for her to get here."

He couldn't prevent both his eyebrows from rising in shock at this confession. That his father would know of Kagome, bear knowledge of the woman before Sesshoumaru was even born, astounded him. The repercussions from this turn of events was as a rock cast into a still pool; rippling from the center of a singular object to countless widening rings whose reach finally touched the shore. Now, more than ever, discontent in his breast festered and amplified as each new piece of the puzzle sounded, like a hammer fall, in his head.

"What did such knowledge set into motion, scholar?" he asked quietly, his hand curling to a fist on his thigh.

"Armed with this prospect, your father devised a plan to make the meeting amongst his offspring and the miko from the future possible. Lord Inutaisho ordered a magic Well to be built, the wood provided by the enchanted forests in the East, where the youkai of the trees resided. Youkai such as Bokunesou, who I believe you have met before. Spell casters of the highest caliber were requisitioned to imbue the very boards and soil of the structure into a portal that could cross time, but only for those who held the Taisho line in their blood and the miko herself. Before you were ever born, Lord Sesshoumaru, that Well was made. To guard it for the years which would pass till it could be used, a large tree of youkai descent was planted close by. So it might watch all, and if ever there was trouble, pass a message on the whisper of winds through the leaves of other trees of the same ilk; thereby giving your father warning. The next step he took was the insurance of establishing a priestess in the small village neighboring the Well. He felt she would be more at ease being near to humans of her own kind, who possessed purifying power akin to her own. Lord Inutaisho did not know that the woman from the future would not be as priestesses are in this era. That, and Kiore never gave him exact dates for her arrival, just that arrive she would.

As time passed and generations of humans near the Well died, the purpose of the enchanted portal became forgotten. The facts blurred with fables until the ningens had convinced themselves it was naught but myths told at firesides on cold nights. The one true thing which held was a miko continuously residing in the area, though at this point the real reason for doing so wasn't known. Even when your father made sure to create the Well, he never offered up the truth behind its construction. A rumor was, instead, spread that it was gifted by a benevolent daimyo who claimed that the disposal of youkai carcasses was possible if thrown down its opening."

Incredible! So that was why he and his half-brother could go through the Well when no others could. It didn't stem from an illness, but rather, the blood flowing in their veins.

"That land doesn't fall under the Western Provinces' jurisdiction. It must have at one time in order for this to happen." If what he was hearing held true, then by rites the Well and its outlaying property should belong to the Lord of the West. Adversely, boundary lines separating his kingdom and Lord Tachikaze's realm put the Well deep inside the dragon's borders.

Seiryn inclined her head in agreement, multi-shaded hair swaying with the motion as she answered, "This is true, My Lord. In order to keep the magic and purpose of the Well secret, your father created a plan to offer a pact with the reigning ryu youkai of the South. The ruse would serve the dual purpose of hiding the real nature of the Well and smooth over the discontent the tournament had caused when the dragons had lost to the kitsunes. To show good faith, Lord Inutaisho assured Lord Tachikaze that his son and heir would be afforded every luxury the title of General to the Taisho keep's armies would bring. I believe you are already familiar with the demon of who I speak."

"General Kaizon." His voice dripped in ice as he spoke the demon's name who was presently being held prisoner and questioned by Kiro.

"Just so, My Lord." She nodded her head again, pleased with how calmly the Taiyoukai was taking the news. Deep down, she had worried that the serious content of her story might prove stressful enough for her master to become angered.

Really, after all this time, she should know him better than that. He had never been the same less reserved youkai after returning from his uncle's tutelage when he was younger.

This new information made a tangled web even more of a troublesome coil to unwind oneself from. If his father had improvised stipulations and regulations on the General's place within the palace in deference to the construction of the Well, then Sesshoumaru would have to pay special attention to how he treated Ryosuke. As it was, he would need to send word to postpone the dragon's 'inquisition' so the heir of the South remained unharmed. Diplomatic immunity was a veritable bitch sometimes....

Raising his hand to forestall the owl's next words when it looked as though she might speak, he called loudly, "Jaken."

A thud as though someone had fallen over in surprise to the floor sounded, before the door was opened to admit the groveling little youkai, his hat askew and staff of heads knocking with each bow he made.

"Yes My Lord?" he squeaked, his bulging yellow eyes wary and a little frightened at being caught eavesdropping. Of course, it had been a futile gesture since the dog youkai had an advanced sense of smell and would have noticed his presence as soon as he had stood outside the door. Or leaned on it, actually.

"If you can find the time to spy on your master's meetings, then I am sure you can manage to go inform Kiro to delay the questioning." Amber eyes narrowed at the other youkai, a fang flashing a warning at his servant's audacity.

Gulping loudly, Jaken clutched webbed hands about the rough wood of his staff, forgetting his mussed appearance at the sight of the Taiyoukai's displeasure. "Yes My Lord! Right away, Sesshoumaru-sama! You can count on this Jaken to carry out your orders, My Lord!"

Frowning, Sesshoumaru said in warning, "Jaken, just go. You waste my time with your posturing."

Nodding vigorously, he backed out the door, bowing over and over as he went, accidentally bumping into the half-open door with an 'oomph' before darting out, closing the door loudly behind him.

Assured that they wouldn't be interrupted for the moment, and that the possible error with General Kaizon had been avoided, he nodded towards Seiryn. "Proceed."

The owl searched her thoughts in order to find where she had left off, finding her place before starting again.

"Lord Inutaisho had finished making the negotiations by this time and the Western Lands was given peace by all outlying domiciles. Your father was an extraordinary Taiyoukai, My Lord. He had a knack for organizing and unifying in situations that seemed otherwise hopeless, accomplishing both with haste and efficiency. In fact, I was enlisted as palace scholar during the finalization of the Well, right before you mother gave birth. I was to serve as history recorder and academic tutor to the Taisho heirs. Roles I have performed, and by your will, shall continue to do so for a long time yet."

Yes, he well remembered the owl youkai spending countless hours teaching him every aspect of academia available. Something still needed clarification, however.

"Did my father ever tell anyone else the true nature of the Well?"

"No, My Lord." Seiryn shook her head in the negative. "The arrangement with the General's father was the cover and nothing more. The only one's to know all is myself and your deceased parents. Lord Tachikaze easily accepted the idea that your father was trying to rectify the tension that had been felt after the defeat in the tourney. Therefor, the stipulation on the building of a Well and the neighboring village holding a human of miko nature was not questioned."

Respect for his father took root inside Sesshoumaru. Even after all this time it continued to amaze him, how the previous Taiyoukai had ruled his kingdom in the brief spat allotted him. He could but hope he would be able to live up to his predecessors reputation.

"I would assume, then, that the reason you asked an audience is because this scroll ties into all this somehow." He had a suspicion that whatever had yet to be said from the inked parchment wasn't going to be good news. Too many seemingly unrelated instances were connecting, and in the middle, as always, Kagome could be found.

That the woman had managed to rule even some of his sire's formidable decisions, without even being born yet, shouldn't have come as a surprise.

"You would be correct, My Lord." With one hand she pushed the object in question to lay right in front of him near the edge of the desk. "Your father left strict instructions that this be given to you upon the miko's arrival to the castle. I am sorry to admit it took me longer to find than I had hoped. Since it was to be concealed completely until now, and so many years having passed, Lord Inutaisho's hiding place remained elusive to my searching until recently."

Waving aside the apology, Sesshoumaru clasped his hand about the paper and put his thumbnail at the center of the waxen seal. Without a moment's hesitation, he pressed down sharply, breaking the closure, allowing the parchment to loosen and roll part-way open, the destroyed chips of wax forgotten as he smoothed out curling edges to lay flat. He noticed that it was, in fact, two pieces of parchment and not just the one he had assumed. Silence filled the chamber as his amber eyes began tracing over the elaborate kanji in his dead father's hand, the precise eloquent brush-strokes sloping and sharp.

A scowl took place on his face as he read through the long letter, for that is what it appeared to be. He could hardly believe what he was garnering from the dead Taiyoukai's own script. It didn't seem possible and even probable.

_**Sesshoumaru,**_

_**If you are receiving this then the time has come for you to learn exactly what fate has in store for you. It also means that I am gone, as is your mother, and that you are ruling the Western Lands in my stead. I know you have become a fine ruler to your people, a great warrior whose exploits will be recorded in the annuls of history as all preceding youkai have been. I am grieved, my son, that I was not able to be present to see what kind of Taiyoukai you have grown into. Had there been any other way, I would have taken it so that I might have gazed upon my children with the respect and pride any father would feel at having such sons. Though it may be late in the telling, I want you to know I am proud of you, Sesshoumaru. That I know I leave my kingdom in capable hands at my passing. Remember, my son, to find compassion in your heart and tolerance for your brother. I have been to the seer, I have been shown what will happen between the two of you, and it wounds my heart that two of my children would come to detest one another so. The Tensugai was no doubt a gift bitterly received by you. For what would such a youkai as yourself need with a useless blade that did not but bring life instead of end it? Search inside yourself, my son, and find the wisdom to understand precisely why I had the Tensugai forged exclusively for you. I fear you lack the deeper expression of emotions, and I would have that fixed so that you might know happiness in your life. You cannot close yourself off completely from everyone and everything, Sesshoumaru, and still call that existence living. Perhaps, by now, you have finally found something worth protecting. If that is so, then I am joyful in the knowledge that you are at last experiencing a semblance of what I had with your mother and my children. You were all my greatest joy. The driving force behind every action I made, every decision finalized. By now, Seiryn has related to you the truth behind the Well in Lord Tachikaze's realm. I hope this information brings you peace and closure to some things I know you hold bitterness over. For that, I ask for your forgiveness, son. It was never my intention to make the road of your life a harder one to travel than what the seer had prophesied. Yet, not even the wisest youkai can be assured that all will go well, and I fear that I have failed you in the more vital aspects of life. If you search your heart and find that you cannot forgive me, I understand. Just know that the apology is there and genuine. What you decide to do with it is at your will, though I trust you to come to the correct conclusion on your own. You always were a very bright little demon. The miko from the future is an integral part of the life Fate has planned for you. I know your disdain of humans, Sesshoumaru, and I can but hope that you treat her with kindness and respect. The seer showed me her image within the wavering depths of the mirror she viewed the future in, and she appeared a very tender creature. There was a softness in her blue-grey eyes, a frailty about the trembling curve of her mouth that spoke of deep sorrow, but also the capability of great forgiveness. If ever there would be a female to understand both my sons' turmoil, I am confident it would be her. I never learned her name, Kiore could not tell it to me for even she could not say. However, what she did say was that this girl from the future, this human with the gentle ways about her, would be able to bring serenity to the troubled hearts of my children. For that alone, I was willing to do anything to ensure her arrival to you and your brother's side. It is even possible she may turn out to be either your or Inu Yasha's mate, and that is a very heartening thought. I do not know precisely the role she is to play, the full extent of her purpose for her embroilment into the house of Taisho. Yet, I am confident that whatever her place, it is of the greatest importance and should be treated as such. I have a feeling she will be good for the both of you. You, probably more so, than your brother, Sesshoumaru. Inu Yasha was born with the ability to understand humans and their mannerisms. Give this woman a chance to teach you what I could not. Kiore also informed me that both of my sons' lives would be long, lasting well into the coming eras of Japan where you would prosper even as the future drew closer and all about you changed. Maybe that is another consideration you should ponder when dealing with the miko. There has to be a reason, a thread, that connects all this knowledge together, and if you are hearing all this now, then I can but assume that whatever has transpired weighs heavily upon it. There is not much more that I can tell you, Sesshoumaru, that has not been spoken of already by either Seiryn or this letter. Trust the scholar, for out of all in the castle, she is the most steadfast seconded only, perhaps, to Kiro's family. In regards to my personal guard, I know the kitsune well and would ask a boon of you. Please explain the true nature of my passing to him, for I know he will not understand and as a result let the darkness of self-hatred and frustration darken his heart. A youkai who succumbs to a void of that quality is a step closer to madness and allowing the fiercer nature that inhabits all youkai to consume him. If the thought of affording your deceased sire a favor does not sit well, then consider it from the kitsune family who has ever served our House so well. They deserve better than to dwell in despondency over the death of a ruler, or the loss of their son, even if Kiro never fell under the blade of an enemy. I would not have my passing the reason such an admirable youkai became something not even his own kin recognized. The hour grows late, and time is something I can ill afford at present. Events foretold long ago are coming to be, and I cannot fight what Fate has in store for me. I leave you with the request to attempt to understand your brother, to learn patience with humanity, and lastly, to be true to yourself, if no one else. I would have both my sons become the great youkai they were meant to be.**_

_**Your Loving Father,**_

_**Inutaisho**_

He wasn't aware that the hand splayed across the top corner of the letter was crushing it between his fingers, his claws tearing through the fragile paper. His emotions which had awoken since meeting Kagome were writhing about inside him. There were so many queries that had been answered this night, the eve of the miko's abduction, that even he was finding it difficult to reconcile all of them. All this time, most of the assumptions he had held regarding his father were wrong. Even the realization that his fate had been meant to follow this path didn't ease the pain he felt at having so misunderstood his father for this long. The fact that Kagome had been the miko Inutaisho had seen in the mirror and had held high hopes in aiding his sons, made it all the harder to bear.

Sesshoumaru didn't know how much longer he would have sat there in the silence of his study with Seiryn perched across from him if there hadn't been the sudden rush of feet heading towards the door. Reigning in his inner turmoil, the dog demon schooled his features into their customary indifference with greater difficulty than should have been necessary. Rolling the parchment quickly, he placed it inside a drawer in the side of the desk, straightening just as there came a knock on the threshold.

"Enter." He was pleased to note that his voice held nothing out of character, the same frigid nuances gracing each syllable.

Lord Daija came into the chamber, his features grim as he came to a stop beside the scholar's seated figure. Seiryn arose, bowing before her master before excusing herself. If the Taiyoukai wanted to know anymore of the subject they discussed he would seek her out, but now there appeared to be more urgent business to take care of. Closing the door silently behind her, she made her way towards Akito's quarters where she knew Lord Inu Yasha's mate was located, the owl figuring she could offer her assistance in healing the injured youkai. Perhaps there was help she could give to the kitsune until she was needed again. Lady Rin was safely ensconced in her own chambers, a heavy guard of trusted warriors surrounding the child's quarters so that no harm might befall her. One tragedy was all the House of Taisho could suffer in a single evening.

Inside Sesshoumaru's study, the Taiyoukai had stilled all movement when he caught a scent about the firebird that stole the warmth from his blood, made his heart falter before resuming at a rapid pace. Gaining his feet, the inu youkai rounded the table to stand before the tense phoenix whose eyes were undulating in scarlet and dandelion shades of anger and sadness.

"What has happened?" Though his voice may have continued to hold its normal tone, Sesshoumaru knew that if one looked into his eyes they would see the amber irises ringed in a vermillion shades darker than the youkai's he stared at.

Daija swallowed before holding out his clenched fist, waiting for his master to reach out before opening his fingers to let something drop into the dog demon's hand. He watched the Taiyoukai stare blankly at what draped in tarnished beauty over his palm, the shorter demon's frame frozen as though made from alabaster marble.

"This arrived by a hawk that was shot down by the Southern parapet, My Lord," Lord Daija said softly.

Over and over Sesshoumaru traced the outline of the trinket in his hand, gazing at the dried rusty splotches of blood smearing its once shiny surface. Slowly, he took his thumb and followed the outline of the locket, the light links of the fragile chain to where it had been broken in half. On a pass over the small piece of metal the edge of his claw caught on something a second before some inner mechanism released and the locket opened to display the now blood-stained portraits of Kagome's family.

The scent of the miko's blood coated his senses, the sharpness of his uncle's own personal smell easily detectable from the piece of jewelry he cradled. The liquid had long dried, staining the surfaces of the tiny disc and intermittent sections of the broken chain. Rage, hot and thick began to build inside him, his inner beast rampaging ravenously to tear asunder whatever had put their hands on the woman and drawn blood. As always, his uncle enjoyed mind games above all else. He had sent Kagome's locket bathed in her blood as a message, taunting his nephew with what receiving such a 'gift' would mean.

"Was there nothing else? A note, perhaps?" Sesshoumaru kept his eyes on the smiling faces of Kagome's household dotted in grotesque scarlet. If the woman could see this, her heart would have been broken, he knew. She cared for her family more than most other things, and that was saying a lot since the female seemed to harbor some type of affection for everyone she came in contact with.

A folded square of pristine parchment came into his view, causing him to halt his caressing of the locket to open the missive. It appeared tonight would be one for letters from his relatives.

_**My loving nephew,**_

_**I believe I have something that belongs to you. A most unusual possession of yours that I cannot guaranty the safety of while I watch over it. If you wish to reclaim what you have lost then please do so. I would not dare to guess how much longer I can offer my hospitality to such a rambunctious and.....loud acquisition. Even my patience grows thin with their antics, so if you wish no harm to come to your little trinket, I suggest you retrieve it with all haste.**_

_**Aion**_

He hated how his uncle referred to Kagome as if she was a thing. A non-living entity with as much importance as a piece of furniture which was shortly about to be disposed of for outliving its use.

Growling deep in his throat, he went and tossed the offending message into the flames of the brazier, slamming the metal door closed in an uncharacteristic show of temper. He knew his eyes would have bled completely red, his pupils holding a robin's egg hue that pointed to the imminence of his turning at any moment. Fisting the bloody necklace, he turned to the other Lord, who showed no reaction at either the news he had brought or his master's response to it.

"Gather Lord Kouga, and Sora, Lord Daija. We leave for the Southern Provinces at once."

Bowing deeply, the phoenix let a brief smirk of satisfaction cross his lips, the order one he was happy to carry out. The miko had come to mean a lot to the firebird in her brief stay in the Taisho castle, her sunny nature captivating most all youkai she had met. Though Shurin's whereabouts were still unknown, with the arrival of Kagome's jewelry bathed in her blood it took precedence over the rain-child's defection.

"As you say, My Lord. Lord Kouga, Sora, and I shall be ready to depart near the main gate in less than five minutes."

Inclining his silvery head, the long swath of his hair trailing the motion, Sesshoumaru replied, "Make sure it is done. Bring what weaponry you might need, Daija. Aion is known for indulging in gratuitous shows of force around his keeps."

"Yes, My Lord." With that, Daija departed, the Taiyoukai not far behind his retreating form as the dog demon turned down the hallway to make his way to his own room. He needed to put on his armor, don his swords in preparation for traveling to his uncle's Southern home. Kagome's locket he put inside the inner lining of his haori near his heart, the small metal object warming at its new home. When he got her back, he would give it to her. For it was not a matter of if, it was when. No one stole from Sesshoumaru and got away with it. No one.

'You know, I really am going to miss you the most....'

Her sad words rang inside his head, a low rumbling growl escaping his throat as he entered his room. He knew now why she had been so sad the last night they had spent together. Why tears had flowed, why her puzzling words and the link they shared had tugged at her heart. The woman had known that she meeting the enemy alone on a deserted hill late in the evening and had been saying her last goodbyes in a way.

When he got her back, Sesshoumaru was determined to tie her down and explain to her in continuous repetition why she wouldn't be indulging in such foolish endeavors ever again. If he hadn't come to care for Kagome so much, he would have entertained the idea of killing her himself with all the turmoil she was putting him through.

Lucky for her, this Taiyoukai held more than simple affection for her.

**************************************************

Inu Yasha prayed for patience, a virtue he never professed to possessing in the first place, as the angry faces of the shard hunting party glared at him. When he had returned sans Kikyo to break the news to them that they wouldn't be participating in retrieving Kagome, the hanyou had been met with instant objections.

Sango had begun pacing the length of the room in agitation, the demon exterminator pausing in her trek every once in a while to throw more angry words at the half-demon. Miroku had interjected many times during her tirades in an attempt to be the calm voice of reason he usually was in moments of turmoil, but even his smooth nuances couldn't tame her temper. The baby kitsune's eyes had immediately filled with tears, his tiny body launching itself in a bee-line for Inu Yasha's sensitive ears. The hanyou would have been feeling the sharp prick of incisors digging into fur and cartilage right now if it hadn't been for the monk's quick reflexes in catching the fox to restrain him to sit in his lap. The diminutive fire-cat was currently perched on one of the monk's shoulders, her slanted eyes trailing her mistress' angry frame.

This was going exactly as he had feared. Not only were they going to not understand the reasoning behind the order, and it was an order any way Inu Yasha looked at it, to stay behind, but he had no doubt they would be trying to sneak off any moment.

How was he supposed to explain to them that it wasn't because he didn't want to go, but because Sesshoumaru wouldn't allow it? That his brother had become extremely attached to the woman from the future, and because of it, would permit no interference when it came to bringing her back? Even he wasn't sure just how deep Sesshoumaru's feelings for Kagome went. The dog demon had ever remained a mystery to the hanyou, and years of being acquainted with the other male had done nothing to help him understand the way his mind worked.

"You can't keep us from going after her, Inu Yasha!"

The sound of Sango's voice brought him back to the present, his golden eyes narrowing as he kept his arms laced over his chest in his customary position. Her chocolate eyes glared menacingly into his own, and he had no doubt that if she had her boomerang with her it would have been brought down over his skull a while ago. As though she could beat the response she wanted to hear if she kept hitting him enough.

Thank Kami-sama for small favors...

"I already told you, Sango, we aren't going. This decision is final, and even if you don't like it, that's too bad!" His temper was threatening to ignite over the continued obstinance from them. Already, he was physically keeping himself from letting loose a frustrated growl, or even a satisfying stomping circuit of the room of his own. Yet, he couldn't indulge in such actions right now. He was their leader, whether they wanted to admit it or not. It fell to the hanyou's shoulders continuously to run the 'pack' he and Kagome had fashioned together over the years of traveling Japan's countryside.

"Final?!" She stalked over to him, gritting her teeth as fire flashed in the eyes trained upon his own. Halting a foot away, she gestured sharply between them as she argued with him. "You can't tell us to stay here! If Miroku, Shippo and I wish to go after her, we will!"

Straightening his spine, he glowered down at her, his lip curling a bit in his ire. "Listen to me! You guys aren't goin out there running across the damn wilderness to a place you don't have any idea how to get to in the first fucking place and get either lost or killed. I told you, Sesshoumaru is taking care of it!"

Scoffing, Sango copied his stance, folding her own arms across her torso, fairly shaking with rage as the monk, Kirara, and kit looked on with wide eyes. They'd never seen the woman so upset before, or Inu Yasha that adamant either.

"Sesshoumaru.....you can't be serious?!" Her voice was impatient when she said, "Look, I know Kagome seems to get along with your brother and all, and yes, he even allowed us to come here to see her, but I still don't believe he is going to drop everything to go and get her back."

"You don't know my brother, Sango," the hanyou shot back instantly. "In fact, it wouldn't surprise me if the bastard hasn't already stationed his guards around all our rooms to make sure we don't go anywhere. And if you DO manage to get out of your chambers, you will be 'escorted' back right away."

The connotation on the word 'escorted' let them know exactly what that would entail. Meaning they would be forcefully drug back to their room and locked in if necessary.

Throwing her hands up, she turned and began pacing again, her fingers clenching at her sides. "This is ridiculous! I mean, I would think out of all of us, you would be the one protesting being stuck here the most, Inu Yasha."

Miroku noticed the quick flash of pain go over the hanyou's face before it was concealed behind irritation once more. Hoping to bring some serenity to his comrades, he gently patted the quietly crying kit in his arms and directed his words to the youkai.

"Even if we are forced to stay here, why aren't you going, Inu Yasha?"

Waving a clawed hand impatiently, the half-demon turned away from the others to face one of the many windows lining the wall, staring out into the inky darkness of the late night. "This isn't up to me this time, Miroku. We are in Sesshoumaru's castle operating under youkai court law, which means we stay our asses here if that is where he wants us. You can't oppose a Taiyoukai in his own keep, even if he and I are related."

"So he wouldn't let you go either?" he questioned back with a frown as he tried to understand everything that was going on.

A heavy sigh left the figure with his back to them, the shoulders under his red haori sloping down a bit as though carrying a heavy burden.

"It isn't my place to go after Kagome anymore. I.....gave that up a while ago." A brief pause after his reply, and his frame tensed and became what it was previously. Stiff and unmalleable to their demands or their entreaties that he reconsider. "Besides, my brother may be many things, an asshole among them, but one thing holds true for him. If he considers something his, he hunts it down through hell and back again just to get it. Hell, look at what he did over the Tetsusaiga, and that was just an heirloom."

"Kagome isn't an object you and your brother can just pass between you when one gets bored, damn it!" Sango yelled furiously at his back, color high on her cheekbones in red flags of temper.

Turning sharply to the taijiya, Inu Yasha felt the last of his patience wane and break as the frustration roiling inside him returned full force. "If you think that Sesshoumaru or I look at her like that, then you have no idea what the hell you are talking about, Sango."

At this point, Miroku figured things were escalating past the safety point, and stood to settle beside the woman, keeping Shippo in the crook of one arm while encircling her tense shoulders with the other, her pet hopping from his body over to hers, rubbing her furry cheek with a mew against her mistress.

"Please, both of you calm down. This isn't getting us anywhere but mad at each. We aren't going to get anything figured out or done by snipping at one another in anger."

Slowly, he felt her body relax a bit to lean more of her weight against his side. Since his hands were currently occupied, he knew she realized it was a good time to partake of the comfort he was offering without fear of being accosted. Of course, he had more tact than to even think of something like that in a moment such as this anyway. Even he had his boundaries in that area.

Inu Yasha, for his part, watched the two humans and the heart-broken kit for the space of a few heartbeats before heaving a sigh and moving to sit near the low table. Sitting in a messy sprawl on one of the decorative pillows, he propped an elbow on top of the piece of furniture, cradling the side of his head in one clawed hand. His ears perked to the side, one golden orb glancing in the same direction when he heard them take their own seats across from him.

He knew they didn't want to sit near him, that they were all mad with him right now. Which was fine. They could be angry, upset, frustrated, whatever! As long as they stayed here and didn't try escaping then he would take their somber moods easily. Kikyo he didn't expect back for some time. Healing a youkai of an attempted purifying was something that took extreme care and time for both patient and healer. Deep down, he just hoped she would be able to save the kitsune. Though he might never have said or shown it, the hanyou had always liked the arctic fox family. They had been one of the few demons in the keep who had never sneered at him behind his father's back when the Taiyoukai had not been looking. More than once, in fact, Kiro or Akito had intervened when they had come across him being teased in some deserted corner where his half-human form was too weak to fight against other youkai.

"I hate you."

The heartfelt broken whisper from the baby kitsune made Inu Yasha wince as though struck, the others falling silent in shocked surprise at his harshly delivered words. Looking into Shippo's turbulent gaze, the hanyou slouched where he sat while muttering, "That's fine, brat. Hate me all you want, but you still aren't goin anywhere."

The kitsune continued glaring with wet emerald eyes at the half-demon, sniffling and rubbing his nose with Miroku's robe sleeve absently as a somber quiet encased the group. Even Kirara was uncharacteristically silent from the heavy atmosphere in the room, the fire-cat nuzzling her mistress' cheek every so often.

Running a hand through the length of his hair, claws clenching in the strands convulsively, Inu Yasha sent up another silent prayer as Sango began arguing again, despite Miroku's staying hand on her arm to quiet her.

'Kagome......Sesshoumaru, you better get her back, you bastard.'

____________________________________________________________________

The young woman who seemed to be on everyone's thoughts lately was currently wiping her tear-stained face with the damp cloth from earlier. Making a final swipe, she blew her nose noisily before chucking the soiled linen into a random corner, not caring where it landed. Inhaling deeply to calm herself, she put a hand behind her against the frigid wall, pushing herself into a standing position on stiff legs. Her whole body hurt from sitting on the icy floor for who knew how long in one spot, her injured hand throbbing in protest just from the simple act of her breathing.

Grunting with the effort, the miko shuffled tiredly into the main room, pushing her mussed hair away from one side of her face to tuck the errant strands behind her ear. Coughing a bit, she swallowed thickly and frowned at the metallic taste that still sat in her mouth, even though she had rinsed it over and over with water. She couldn't seem to get the flavor of Aion's blood off her tongue. The thought disgusted and disturbed her on a number of levels. For one, she had never drunken anything's blood before, so that grossed her out. Second, it was a youkai's blood she had managed to ingest, a youkai she personally hated more than anything else in the world, including Naraku. The only satisfaction out of the whole ordeal had been tearing the dog demon's lip open, the shocked surprise that painted his features when she had managed to wound him.

If she had possessed any of her miko powers, she would have fried him to a crisp within an instant and happily danced on his ashes afterwards. However, none of the purifying energy was present in her system right now, and she lamented that fact more so than she ever had.

Going over to the open armoire, she let her eyes trail listlessly over the numerous pieces of thin silk that were the decorative obi to each kimono. Rubbing her sore eyes with her good hand, she sighed while covering the orbs before dropping the appendage to reach out and take the first one that fell into her grasp. A blue and gold sash with the signature waves rolling across its length was her prize, the color scheme reminding her of Sesshoumaru's imperial lacing, her heart aching over the similarity.

Hugging the delicate cloth to herself, she went and clambered onto the bed with its misplaced coverlet and rumpled sheets from her struggles with the youkai before. It was difficult going considering she only had the one working hand and the tight confines of her attire prevented her from moving too quickly in fear of accidentally loosening it. After what happened earlier, if she'd found a stapler she would have closed the front with a million of the little pieces of metal to ensure it never even gaped again.

Settling in a sitting stance near the top so she could rest her tired back upon the headboard, Kagome let her injured hand lay in her lap. Biting the inside of her cheek since her bottom lip was abused enough, the miko began the painstaking task of unwinding the second ruined bandage, wincing and cringing with each rotation of the cloth freeing itself. Panting, her brow slick with sweat from the pain arcing up her arm, she pulled the last of the crimson coated doily free, tossing it negligently over the side of the bed.

Closing her eyes, she leaned her head back while inhaling and exhaling in measured depressions of her lungs, bringing her body back under control. Stomach settling and the perspiration cooling along her skin, she swallowed with a grimace and looked back down to assess the damage. In the dim light offered by the now low burning candles, she squinted her eyes and brought her injured palm closer to her face. Gently, she used the edge of the new obi to dab at the excess red liquid covering her flesh, the wound becoming clearer as she went.

A puzzled scowl forked her brows as she gazed with growing incomprehension at what she saw. Though the fingers, wrist and all surrounding skin was an ugly bruise, the hole in the center looked as though it was smaller than she remembered. Tilting it towards the candle on the night-stand, she let the silken sash fall bonelessly from her grip as her mouth fell open in shock, a gasp flying from her lips.

It couldn't be.....

But it was. Even before her very eyes, she could see the sluggish movement of the bones trying to right themselves back into their former alignment, the nauseating sight of tendons, muscle and cartilage putting itself back together. It was a slow agonizing process, but she couldn't refute what was staring her in the face. Somehow.....the wound was healing on its own.

Heartbeat quickening in panic, Kagome tried to figure out why this would be. She had no inherent ability which allowed her to regenerate as a youkai did. There was no hidden trait in her bloodstream that would come to her aide if ever she got injured or sick. It wasn't possible!

The low 'snap' and extreme pain of a tiny bone working its way back into place told her otherwise.

Horrified, she began going over everything that had happened since she had woken up at Aion's keep. When first meeting the dog demon her wound had not been behaving as it was now. When applying the second bandage there had been none of this bizarre self-healing going on. She would have seen it if it had!

Frantically analyzing each memory, she gulped in trepidation, the motion causing her to falter then freeze in growing disbelief.

Eyes widening impossibly in her white face, Kagome turned to look back down at her hand as the answer worked itself out in her head.

It was only after she had bitten Aion, swallowed some of his blood and ingested it that this had begun to happen. Calculating in her head, her stomach heaving at the implications, she estimated the time it took a human's digestive system to absorb anything. She felt even worse when the time frame matched up with that elapsed after biting the inu youkai.

Oh Kami-sama! It was the dog demon's blood which her body had taken in that was responsible for this new medical cure!

Feeling sick, she wrapped the obi about her hand hastily, shutting away the truth of her findings so she wouldn't have to look at the proof of what her first venture as a 'vampire' had gotten her.

Why would her body do that? How was her body able to use what little she had swallowed? It wasn't as if she had drunk a cup of his blood for crying out loud!

Groaning, she hung her head, the heavy curtain of her hair swaying forth to drape either side of her face, hiding her expression from the room and giving her a dark place to dwell in.

The only conclusion she could come up with was that because her miko powers had become alarmingly absent, her body was able to take something from a full youkai without rejecting it outright and neutralizing the foreign substance. From what she had learned about priestesses who wielded purifying abilities, they were not able to tolerate objects of the demon nature in their bodies. There were even records she had looked over at Kaede's that told the tale of a miko who had been impregnated by a youkai, who had lost the child shortly after. Her body had rejected it, killed the baby as though it was a threat of evil being expunged from her being. The union between a full miko and a youkai to create a life usually wasn't physically possible, which she suspected, was one of the reasons Kikyo had wanted Inu Yasha to take the jewel to make himself into a full human. Even being a half youkai was pushing it when it came to conceiving a child between the two. The mating of regular humans and demons did not result in such dire consequences, but miko were not so fortunate at bearing children.

Whatever the case, she now found her body healing itself. Even the cold she had been getting over was less severe than it had been earlier in the night. She had giving the loss of her antibiotics a woeful goodbye in her mind when she had realized that the medicine she had been using at Sesshoumaru's was going to be glaringly missing in her prison. One had to take the dosage for the total prescribed period of time in order for it to work correctly. Now, it seemed as though that wasn't going to present the problem she had feared it would. Aion's.....blood was taking care of that.

Her hand twitched, a pained moan escaping her throat as she felt the aching pulse of the injury righting itself. Setting her teeth on edge, she wondered how youkai dealt with going through something this horrible, many having sustained much worse than she. Kagome could recall quite a few times Inu Yasha had gone through the same thing and his had been from holes in his chest, claw marks, and everything else under the sun. Sesshoumaru had lost an arm for Kami's sakes! An invent she continued to feel torn over. Yes, Inu Yasha had been defending them, and the Taiyoukai _had_ tried to kill them.....but still......now that she knew him better she couldn't help but feel remorse over the fact. A demon of Sesshoumaru's strength shouldn't be ruling his lands in anything less than whole, and thanks to her and the hanyou, he was destined to do so for who knew how long. She didn't know if it would grow back over a long period of time; if a Taiyoukai's healing capabilities ran to creating brand new limbs if you gave them long enough. Now, a large part of the miko fervently hoped that this was true. That one day, the dog demon would be complete and back to his formidable self without any hindrance from lacking an arm.

Thinking about the dog demon caused her mind to drift to how long it had been since she was taken from the Taisho palace. She knew it was still the same night, that even though time seemed to be ticking by in days and not hours, that not much of it had passed following her abduction. A flash of lightning seconds before a deafening crash of thunder overhead made her jump, her eyes flying to the windows high atop the wall. A torrent of rain began falling outside, the weather violent and angry as wind howled through whatever landscape she was near. Another brilliant flash of light followed by the baritone of the sky reminded her of the storm which had passed over Sesshoumaru's castle a few nights ago. It had come on as fast as this one appeared to, lasting well into the morning hours until it abated as quickly as it had manifested.

Frowning, she pondered over the extreme weather change. Something seemed off about it. Not quite a force naturally made by shifting weather currents and moisture gathering in clouds. Normal storms did not last with this much ferocity, nor come alive as violently, as this one continued to do.

Another involuntary movement of her hand drew her attention back to the slightly fluttering fingers as the bones mended. At the rate it was going, it would take a couple of days at least to heal all the way. Still with more expedience than if it was done in a purely human fashion, but the prospect of dealing with the discomfort was a tiring one. The bright side to the entire scenario was that she seriously doubted Aion even realized what he had gifted her with when he had come close enough, made her angry enough, to bite him. In a way, she owed the bastard her thanks for giving her the means to heal so she could use her hand to help her escape this place. It rankled to be the least bit charitable to the inu youkai, but she must give credit where credit is due.

However, that didn't mean she ever had to say anything to said demon about it. Actually, surprise would be on her side since he was unaware that the wounds she suffered were disappearing. At the pace of a snail perhaps, but leaving all the same which was all at that mattered.

Of course, she was certain that Sesshoumaru would be making an appearance long before it was fixed completely. After Aion delivered the bloody locket to the Taiyoukai, she expected to hear the sounds of fighting from outside soon. She wasn't, however, going to sit in her room meekly and wait to be rescued. No, she had helped herself get out of sticky situations before, and damn it, she was going to do so again, evil youkai in residence or no!

Sheets of rain pounded the roof above her head in a rapid thrum that fell pleasantly on her ears. She had always loved the rain, even when it was being tempermental and aggressive like now.

Kagome paused as something niggled at the back of her mind from the last sentence. She was missing a clue here somewhere, she could feel it. A start of surprise made her accidentally knock her hand into her knee, a hiss of pain passing her lips as she turned sharp eyes to the maelstrom of water, wind, thunder and lightning raging outside.

'Shurin.....'

___________________________________________________

A tall slim figure stood on a hill overlooking a grand keep in the wavering horizon of rain pounding against its roofs and walls. He leaned with one hand gripping the bark of a tree in the forest he was gazing from, his form hidden from any of the numerous guards milling the parapets along the outer stone wall. Though the fortress was not as large as the Taisho holding, it was yet a larger keep than most lower lords possessed. A main structure was located at the center with various outlying smaller buildings dotting the inner and smaller outer courtyards. The youkai kept within the surrounding perimeter were not so numerous as his master's, but no less deadly for all their lower numbers.

A streak of lightning forked in a beautiful display of silver and white over where he stood, his claws digging deep into the rough surface beneath his slick fingers, eyes flashing dangerously in the fleeting illumination. A long tail of dark hair hung limply down his back, the soaked fabric of his clothing sticking to his cold skin, cloying and uncomfortable. The male noticed none of this, his free hand making an arc towards the sky as another loud peal of thunder shook the very ground he stood on. The sound of a feral growl mixed with the rolling crash, the rain pouring down in greater ferocity and the wind pulling harshly at anything which was not secure.

Raising his face to the sky, spying the black clouds between the bowing branches with their madly fluttering leaves, Shurin felt his eyes roil in a smoky green as he opened his mouth and let loose an eerie howl that was swallowed in the ear-splitting roar of nature being called forth to release her fury. Another blinding streak, the same shade as his roiling gaze, the color unnatural to that of normal lightning as it struck a nearby tree, the vegetation exploding with the force, sparks flying in every direction with a few pieces managing to flay at his skin.

The rain-child disregarded the shallow cuts that were already healing, the blood washing away with the continuous flow of water from the heavens. Training the distant keep with a hateful gaze, he clenched his supporting hand until he had torn a large piece of bark from the tree he leaned upon.

Somehow, some way, he would make Lord Sesshoumaru believe in his innocence. When he had heard of Lady Kagome's abduction he had wasted no time in venturing straight to Lord Aion's current place of residence in the South. He had read the letter that had been addressed to his master, listened these past few days away from his lord's side to the palace whispers, a silent waif none noticed as he kept to the shadows with ears picking up every bit of information. When he had, by chance, heard Sora speaking of his father and the miko in the same context to Akito, Shurin had known instantly who had taken Lord Sesshoumaru's miko. The woman meant too much to the Taiyoukai for a foe of his uncle's caliber to leave alone without attempting to exploit it.

The assassination attempt Lord Aion had constructed had failed, and so he had turned to the next best avenue to exact revenge against a relative he held nothing but loathing for. What better way than to take the first thing besides Lady Rin who had made the inu youkai happy?

Straightening, Shurin called more rain to fall, louder thunder to crash, for lightening to skitter closer to the fragile wooden tops of the buildings in Aion's possession.

He would make this right. He would help his master get back Lady Kagome, prove to the Taiyoukai that he was trustworthy and aide the Taiyoukai in the removal of an enemy which was far too dangerous to be left alive any longer.

Firm in his resolve, the rain-child began to make his way slowly down the sloping field towards the outer wall.

He would make this right......

__________________________________________________

Kiro looked down at his younger brother with sad eyes. He slowly traced a path starting from his beige blanket clad feet to his bare torso and finally coming to a stop at the closed lids of the other youkai. An unhappy frown tilted his lips, dark brows lowered in a scowl as his sharp ears picked up the strained breathing of his sibling.

Curling his fingers into his palms, claws digging into the flesh, he wondered, 'How had it come to this? How had Akito been so gravely injured by following an order to protect one ningen female?'

The assassin didn't blame Kagome for the current state of the other kitsune. Becoming wounded during the act of fulfilling one's duties was a prospect every youkai under Lord Sesshoumaru's rule accepted easily. What he couldn't seem to reconcile within himself was the sight of his brother struggling for life when Akito had done nothing but go with the woman to the hot spring. A place that was deep inside the castle walls, far away from the outside world where most other demons could not hope to reach.

Not, that is, if they weren't already a trusted member of the keep and therefor, beyond suspicion.

A rustle of fabric drew his tortured gaze to the miko currently crushing an assortment of dried herbs with a pestle and granite bowl. She moved with methodical precision, each measurement of whatever concoction she was producing given deliberate consideration before being added. The lighting from the numerous candles lit inside the kitsune's room gave her a soft glow, the red of her kimono contrasting becomingly with her natural beauty. Yet, for all her fairness, in his mind, she could not be likened to the missing female who's absence had created uproar in its wake.

He had quit the room where the General was being detained after receiving orders that he was to leave the dragon alone for the time being. Since he had done nothing more than enter the room to glare at the other demon, Jaken had arrived at the best possible moment. Another few minutes, and Kiro couldn't promise how 'well' Ryosuke would have been. Not fit for company, at any rate.

"What is the prognosis, Lady Kikyo?" he asked gravely, half turning to catch her response, perhaps read the true answer from the features down-bent towards her work.

"Your brother will recover fully. I will not lie and say it won't take Akito a long time to do so, but become whole again he will." She lifted her eyes from what she was doing long enough to give him a flat calm glance before setting aside the pestle on the cherry-wood table she had requisitioned. The sparse furnishings of the guard's personal quarters was not something out of the ordinary. True soldiers kept very little stock in the material that did not have any relation to either their jobs or their lifestyles. The chamber held a bed where her patient currently twitched and groaned in his unconscious state, the brother of the youkai spinning back to grasp the hand that was clutching the blankets. A small side table sat near the head-board, numerous candles placed there to give ample light for her to work by, a small beige earthenware basin filled with cool water from its accompanying pitcher beside them. A damp white cloth was hanging over the side from where she had left it after having bathed the feverish demon's forehead earlier. She noticed the stoic demon cradling the hand of his sibling reach over to soak the material, wringing it out deftly with the one appendage before lightly running it over Akito's marked brow, the red ridges of his cheekbones.

Focusing back to her task, Kikyo went to the brazier where a cauldron of boiling water sat atop it. Taking up the metal ladle hanging on a hook from a peg near the wall behind it, she carefully filled the large spoon before trekking back slowly to the table, making sure not to spill one single drop. Reaching her destination, she emptied the contents into the bowl, placing the empty cutlery near where the pestle lay so she could take up a wooden spoon and stir the mixture. An aromatic steam rose to fill the room, the scent of varying pieces of vegetation releasing their nutrients into the hot water. Positive that the medicine was perfect, the priestess grabbed a small plain wooden cup near the bowl and took up the ladle to garner a portion of what she had created. When it was full near the brim, she went to her patient's side, ignoring the critical eyes of the youkai who had shifted to allow her room at the head of the bed. The cloth he left on his brother's brow since the demon had appeared to gain comfort from the icy temperature meeting his fevered skin. Keeping a hold of the hand, whose fingers had laced with his own, Kiro waited to see if his brother would be able to swallow in his current state.

Sliding her hand beneath the sweaty hair near the base of his neck, she disregarded the feel of the wet strands sliding over her skin as she propped his head up slightly while placing the rim to his lips. Akito frowned, the hand about Kiro's tightening reflexively at being moved, his body protesting the action with spikes of pain traveling through his veins. Moaning, the ill youkai cracked his over-bright eyes open, wincing as the light hit the sensitive organs, making his headache even worse.

He was vaguely aware of someone holding his hand, a soothing grip of another's palm pressing into his own in answer to the crushing force he had pushed on them in his discomfort. As his eyes focused, he saw a woman who resembled his ward greatly, a puzzled frown crossing his features as he tried to avoid whatever she was attempting to shove down his throat.

Turning his head away, growling as it made his neck feel as though it was being wrenched from his shoulders, he bared his fangs in a sign of aggression. "Who are you?"

He did not recognize this female. Her scent was foreign, but familiar, and the make-up of her face's construction looked a bit like Kagome, but not quite. Akito was irked to find that his fevered brain was refusing to cooperate and give him an answer, drawing a complete blank instead.

"A miko who is helping you to recover, youkai." Her flat words were followed by her gently moving his head to place the rim of the cup to his lips once more. "You must drink this in order for the purifying energy in your system to dispel itself."

Mistrust shadowed his opalescent blue orbs, wariness painting his visage as he continued to glare at her with another growl. "You are no miko."

A cool arch of one ebony brow was his response as she persistently left the dish where it lay, patiently waiting for him to drink.

Akito would have continued to oppose the woman if a grip on his hand hadn't drawn his attention. Relief and surprise made his eyes widen fractionally. "Kiro?"

The other youkai moved to stand at the woman's shoulder, his older brother's cooler tones low and calming as they entered his ears. "It's alright, Akito. This is Lady Kikyo, Lord Inu Yasha's mate. She's here to help you. You've been badly wounded and need to take what she is giving you, little brother."

It took Akito a moment to understand what his brother was saying, horror and then panic flashing in the Arctic fox's face as he suddenly clutched at Kiro's hand, forcing himself to sit up no matter how badly it hurt, the wet rag sliding off his forehead to lay forgotten on his abdomen.

"Lady Kagome! Did Lord Sesshoumaru find her? Is she alright?!"

Kiro felt sorrow squeeze his heart, his brother's reaction one he knew all too well. He had lost his own charge once, long ago, and when he had awoken from the field of battle being tended by Cheiro in a sickroom, he had at first not remembered what happened. However, once his memory had returned, he'd been avid at knowing if the Taiyoukai had been fine. Luckily for Akito, Kiro would be able to tell him news that wasn't nearly as dire as what he had received when he had become conscious.

"Calm yourself, Akito. Lady Kagome is still with Aion, but Lord Sesshoumaru, Lord Kouga, Lord Daija and Sora will be going to retrieve her shortly."

Panting, Akito's tenuous hold on his strength fled as he began to fall back on the bed, the woman, Kikyo, catching him before he could harm himself more. Scrunching his eyes closed as he road out the pain, he waited till his stomach stopped flip-flopping before swallowing thickly. Never could he remember a time when he had fallen so ill. No sword-thrust, rake of claws, stab wound or bludgeon have ever caused agony such as this.

The presence of his sibling gave him the courage to look to the miko who had remained by his side, the damnable cup ever in her grasp. Nodding at her silently, he let her give him the draught, the taste deplorable but the scent not unpleasant. Nearly gagging at the flavor of the murky liquid, he choked it all down, coughing afterwards in misery as it flowed hotly down his esophagus.

Kami, this was worse than the sickness which had spread through the palace those few weeks prior!

Speaking of which, where was Cheiro?

"Where is Cheiro, brother?" he rasped, taking note of the dangerous chill that entered the iceberg hues of his sibling's eyes.

"Cheiro is currently at Lord Aion's, I would wager." Pausing, he added quietly as the woman moved off back to her work table, withdrawing from the two males, "The healer was one of his spy's and also Lady Kagome's abductor."

Shock made his lips part, his breath faltering with the beat of his heart before both resumed at a faster pace. "Cheiro was the one who kidnaped Lady Kagome?"

Nodding, the long length of his dark blue hair swaying about his face, the mark on his forehead rippling in the wavering light of the candles, Kiro watched his brother's face turn hard and cold in rage.

"That fucking traitor!"

The older fox arched a brow at the other's uncustomary use of foul language. His brother wasn't known for cursing even during the most stressful of situations. That he was indulging now spoke of his deep anger over what had happened to his ward.

"You shouldn't allow yourself to get so worked up right now, Akito," he admonished, worried that his brother would make his condition worse by getting excitable.

Snarling, Akito released Kiro's hand to instead fist handfuls of his coverlet, grunting in frustration at how his body wouldn't obey his demands that he get up and go after Lady Kagome instantly.

"If you don't calm down you are going to make things worse."

Both males turned to look at the miko, her observation making the injured snow-demon glare at her with menace. It was ruined by the fact that she wasn't even looking up from the careful stirring of the left-over herbs in the bowl.

Resignation and fatigue began to drag at Akito, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't keep his muscles from finally relaxing, his breathing to shallow. Whatever she had given him must have contained some type of sedative because he could feel the floating sensation one got whenever imbibing in the stuff. It was taking the edge off his pain, letting his abused body gain a semblance of its previous suppleness, but at the same time, was taking him away from the present situation, attempting to drag him down to slumber when he wished nothing more than to remain lucid.

His brother placing the cool cloth back over the snowflake on his brow made him turn, catch the concerned eyes trained on his own. "Rest, little brother. Lord Sesshoumaru will retrieve Lady Kagome and you will recover. Just rest."

The confidence in his brother's words let him relinquish the last of his will to stay awake, the medicine taking care of the rest as darkness began to enshroud his mind. Lids sagging closed, Akito lifted his hand from the bed, releasing the deathgrip on the blanket to search for Kiro's own. When he felt the reassuring strength of his older sibling answering the silent request, he gave a fleeting squeeze in thanks.

"Promise me, Kiro." He waited till he felt the older fox offer his own gesture of silent understanding before continuing in a whisper. "Promise me that no matter what happens, if Lord Sesshoumaru cannot get her back, you will go for her."

"I promise," the other kitsune replied, the relaxing of the palm in his own cuing him in that Akito had finally fallen into a more restful sleep.

Since he had no doubt that their master would succeed in his rescue mission, he would stay with his brother and the miko. He had already sent word to his family about Akito's health. Come first light, he expected a messenger to have arrived at his parents' residence, then moving on to his younger brothers in the Eastern Lord's palace to let them know that the kitsune was wounded. The specifics he had left out, since it was a matter of security for the Taisho House, and giving neighboring rulers, even ones viewed in a favorable light, information of a delicate nature wasn't done. Kiro didn't doubt that soon Lord Sesshoumaru's castle was going to be the host to the entire Arctic fox clan once they had learned of their relative's condition. It would take them a bit to receive the news and then journey here, so he wasn't too worried that it would pose a problem for his master. By then, events would have unfolded as they were meant to.

Kiro prayed that it didn't end as others had before when he was guarding Lord Inutaisho. His brother deserved better than that.

___________________________________________________________


	48. Shurin

Kagome's attention was drawn from her perusal of the storm raging outside her window to the door as it opened to admit someone she least expected. She had stiffened at first when the piece of wood had swung open in the fear that it had been Aion coming back to torment her some more. The visitor who did make their way casually across the room towards the brazier wasn't exactly well received either.

Ignoring the woman staring at her in disbelief, Cheiro withdrew her customary leather pouch of herbs and loosened the tie at its top to begin withdrawing the necessary ingredients to refill the bubbling cauldron. Sifting through the crumbling contents in her palm, she sprinkled them into the mixture, brushing her hands free of the remnants before closing the tiny pack and securing it at her waist once more. Tilting her head in consideration, she eyed the amount of water the pot still held before moving away to enter the bathroom, returning seconds later with the beige pitcher and pouring the cool liquid into her concoction. Assured that the medicinal vapor would last the night, she silently put the piece of crockery away before coming back into the main chamber, stopping to stare with a raised pink brow at the woman whose mouth was hanging open, eyes wide as they looked at her.

"Is there something the matter, miko?"

Kagome scowled in anger at the healer's tone, her brows lowering darkly as she took in the image of the healer garbed in a white and red kimono with the waves of Aion's house traced along the cloth. "What are you doing here, Cheiro?"

Smoothing her face into a bland expression, the cat demon clasped her hands to her midriff, eyes calm and steady as they remained locked with the human's. "I would think it is obvious. I am refilling the cauldron so it does not run out later."

Irritated, Kagome left the soft confines of the bed to stand beside it, cradling her injured hand near her own stomach while placing the other on her hip. "Don't act like you don't know what I am talking about, Cheiro! You know I meant, what are you doing in Aion's castle? Are you a prisoner as well?"

A cold chuckle the likes she had never heard from the neko before sounded in the space between them, the miko tensing at the unpleasant noise.

"Do not be foolish, miko." Smirking, a fair amount of fang showing with the movement, Cheiro tossed her head at a haughty angle, the long line of her fuchsia braid swaying as she did. "I am no prisoner, girl."

An icy shiver skated down her spine, goose-bumps raising on her arms and legs at the ominous connotations of what that meant. "You mean....you are here of your own free will?"

"Of course," came the cat's answer.

In dawning horror, the miko gasped before stuttering out, "Y-You were the one to leave the note in my room, weren't you? The one who shot the arrow at Akito and I in the field?"

Cheiro searched the ningen's horrified eyes a moment before saying what Kagome had already feared would be forthcoming. "Yes." A disparaging sneer formed on her lips as she saw the miko falter and sit numbly on the side of the bed. "Do these answers shock you, miko?"

"How could you betray Sesshoumaru like that?!" she cried before the sound of the injured kitsune rang through her head, causing her expression to become shadowed with rage and pain. "How could you fire an arrow at Akito?! He's probably dead right now, don't you even care?!"

Pink brows lowering in her own ire, the neko's eyes turned frigid as she hissed out, "If the kitsune is dead, it is because of _you_, miko, not I! Do not attempt to push blame upon me for your own foolish actions! Being shot by something as pitiful as an arrow would have done nothing to a youkai. It was your purifying power that you can't even control which caused the fox's demise."

Kagome cringed forward as though she had taken a sword-thrust to her abdomen, eyes filling with tears as she clenched her healthy hand into a fist. Though she may have thought the same thing, it hurt even worse to hear the accusation from someone else. The words rang stark and clear, and there was no way she could refute the truth of them since her lack of control most likely _had_ killed Akito. If she had been a better miko....if she hadn't done something as dumb as play the hero and gone out there last night....if she had went off with the cloaked figure, who she now knew to be Cheiro, right away, the kitsune would have missed them.....

So many 'ifs', and none of them which would make an iota of difference now.

Pulling herself together before she could fall into another emotional slump, she regarded the silent youkai who was still watching her. "That doesn't explain why you betrayed Sesshoumaru, Cheiro. Why, after serving him for so many years, would you decide to join with Aion and try to kill him?"

An enraged light entered pink eyes, the slitted pupils constricting till they were hardly noticeable. "Because the House of Taisho murdered my clan needlessly! Because they took away my family, killed every youkai I had ever known right before my eyes. Because they enslaved me to the keep after sparing my life when I would have much rather been put to the sword as my brethren had been."

"Enslaved you?" Kagome asked in confusion. "He told me that you came to live at the Taisho Castle after your family died in the last great war."

Though Sesshoumaru had mentioned in passing long ago that the entire neko clan had been destroyed during the battle, the particulars had never been spoken of. At the time, she had felt pity for the healer, but there had been more pressing matters to discuss that had led her away from the topic. Now, it seemed she would be hearing a part of the Taiyoukai's past and personality she hadn't really come to know personally. Yes, she knew that the dog demon could be vicious, evil, and at times, merciless to those he perceived as enemies. Yet, she had never known him to be actively cruel unless provoked from his stoicism.

A bitter scoff left the healer's lips as she said condescendingly, "You really are too naive, girl." Ignoring the miffed frown on the human's face, she bit out, "Do you honestly believe that the Taiyoukai you love so much is this sweet gentle creature who all look upon in wonder and awe? You have much to learn in the ways of youkai if that is the case."

Kagome couldn't stop the surprised start of her muscles clenching when Cheiro had spoken of her feelings for Sesshoumaru. She wasn't stupid, or out of touch with her own feelings enough to not see that the dog demon had come to mean more to her in a different way than anyone else had. The time they had spent together was filled with a thousand minuscule instances that were dear to her heart in some way. Even those others would disregard as unimportant, the miko had come to treasure and hold close because it was Sesshoumaru who had given them to her.

The inu youkai was the reason she had begun to get over Inu Yasha. The first person to let her be herself without telling her how lacking she was because of it. He was the only youkai she had ever encountered who could turn a well-phrased sentence into a million varying meanings just by the tone. But, most of all, he was the male whom she had come to depend on for emotional security, who she wanted to run to for support, and in turn, be his support system even though for all intents and purposes, he didn't need it.

Was she blind to his faults? No, of course not. Yet, it was because he wasn't blind to hers either, and still accepted her, that yes, she could safely say to herself, she did love him. Not in the same way she had for Inu Yasha, or did for anyone else. This knowledge did not, however, mean the Taiyoukai felt the same way. The opposite was probably more apt to lean towards than the other.

Squaring her shoulders, she gave Cheiro a calm gaze, a part of her easing now that she had come to terms with how she viewed Sesshoumaru. If it came about that this little escapade ended her life, then at least she was safe in the knowledge that she had loved wholeheartedly one last time before she died.

"I am not as naive as you think, Cheiro. I'm well aware that Sesshoumaru isn't a youkai who is easy-going or amiable in the least. But, I also know he is a fine ruler to his people, and that most, if not all, of his actions have held a valid reason behind them."

Waving her hand impatiently at the human's words, she cat scowled in annoyance. "You know nothing! You do not know what it is like to see your mother, father, brothers, sisters, everyone you had lived with all your life, loved and come to grow with, slain before you!"

"Then tell me, Cheiro, why exactly _did_ Sesshoumaru's family kill your people?" she asked calmly, waiting with an arched ebony brow for what the other female would say.

"Because the white inu youkai clan has always held a soft spot for humanity." There was a bitterness to her tone, a disgusted curl to the healer's lips that bespoke of years of festering hatred. "There was a great war in the making, this is true. But, what he failed to mention is that my family wasn't slain during a battle, but rather, because of a summons we did not answer from the previous Taiyoukai."

"Inutaisho?" Kagome asked, the answers furthering her confusion instead of fixing it. "What could he have asked you to do that would have warranted him ordering the destruction of the nekos?"

"The Great Dog General had gotten a human princess with child, and during the later stages of her pregnancy, complications had begun to manifest. It is well known amongst demons that the mixing of a Taiyoukai's blood and normal human's can have wearing consequences on the frailer mate, some even succumbing to death if not closely monitored. Our people, being known as the most gifted healers in all of Japan, had aided him before when his first mate had been pregnant many years previous. Gladly, we had offered our assistance to help in the birthing of the Taisho heir, and as compensation for our help, he had given us an allotment of space on his lands near the coast, to live and prosper."

The miko interrupted the youkai's diatribe. "Yes, but if you had helped him with Sesshoumaru's mother, why wouldn't you do so again for Inu Yasha's?"

"Assuring a whelp is given life into the youkai realm was not our concern." The cat's head tilted arrogantly, her arms crossing over her breasts, her stature proud and erect. "It would have been a gross insult if our clan had made a hanyou's passage into the world an easy one, especially considering Lord Inutaisho already possessed an heir to his kingdom who was more than adequate to take over after his father perished."

"How can you say that?! It was a baby, for Kami's sakes!" she yelled hotly, disbelief making her eyes wide as they watched the cat's. How could someone not want to help another just because of their race? It was ludicrous!

"The viewpoints of a miko who doesn't even have control of her powers matters naught to me, girl." Cheiro's voice was cold with malice, a thousand razors fashioned of ice bleeding through the nuances. "Regardless of what you may feel on the issue, when Lord Inutaisho was made aware of our decision, the dog demon himself arrived with a contingent of his own youkai, leveling the small village to the ground. The only reason I survived was because I had left earlier in the week to aid an elderly youkai close by who had needed a draught for her aches and pains. I returned in time to see the final brush of the Tetsusaiga obliterate my house, the screams of my family fading away as the debris disintegrated beneath the blast. I was but a teenager then, in youkai years, and could do nothing more but stare in shock at the countless bloody bodies, sightless eyes of my people littering the ground like broken dolls. Fires burned from the many roofs set aflame, and the smell of death was everywhere. I must have made some sort of noise because the next thing I knew, the Dog General was standing over me. After seeing what had happened to my clan, all I had wished for was to join them, be allowed to follow them to the grave." More bitterness coated her features as she spit out, "Apparently, Lord Inutaisho's punishment for our disobedience was to make the clan-head's talented daughter become his palace healer. I was unlucky enough to be our best healer, and he knew that. So, I was taken to live in the Taisho Palace, existing out these long years offering medical aide to the group of youkai who had taken everything from me."

Kagome felt a little sick at what the cat youkai had said. Since she had made no mention of Sesshoumaru being present during the ordeal, she could but assume the reason Cheiro had set her murderous sights on him was because she couldn't exact the revenge on the father. Many times, she had wondered about the dog demon's sire, contemplated on what an extraordinary youkai he must have been to accomplish all that he had during his lifetime. She was a bit ashamed to admit that she had never considered the harsher aspects of what he must have done or did to achieve that goal. How merciless a youkai he could have been, had to be in some cases, in order to hold absolute power over creatures who were born deadly. A being who could govern over said persons would have to be even worse in some areas in order for them to follow his wishes, listen to what he wanted and do his bidding.

"I am so sorry, Cheiro," she whispered quietly, blue-grey gaze sorrowful and sad as they watched the cat.

The doctor swiped a clawed hand through the air harshly, tossing aside the sympathetic words. "Save your pity for someone who needs it, miko! I tell you these things because there is no harm in it since you won't be alive much longer anyway to benefit from it."

Alarm spiked through her, her good hand fisting in the silky material covering her thigh as Kagome's demeanor turned wary. "What do you mean, Cheiro?"

A humorless tilt of lips followed by a derisive laugh did nothing to ally her fears. "Only what I said, Kagome. Your usefulness has near run its course, and Lord Aion is not known for possessing the patience needed to harbor ningens for long."

"You would work with Aion, another white inu youkai, part of the breed you hate so much, in order to harm another of the same lineage?" It didn't make much sense to the woman from the future, the logic flawed to her thinking.

"Lord Aion may be from Lord Sesshoumaru's bloodline on the Taiyoukai's mother's side, but he and I share a common hate when it comes to the Taisho household and their love of humans." Turning to leave, the discussion finished on her end, the cat demon walked towards the door. She paused once reaching the door, turning her face in profile, the black stripe which trailed down under her eye stark against her pale skin, the pink of her hair. "Expect no mercy to be given from Lord Aion, girl. He blames Lord Sesshoumaru's birth and father for the death of his sister. If I was you, I would spend these last few hours praying to whatever deity you humans advocate to for not yourself, but the Taiyoukai who should be arriving soon."

Not waiting for an answer, she left as quietly as she had come, leaving a stunned miko sitting on the edge of the bed. Her mind raced with all the new bits of information she had just learned, trying to catalogue and place everything in her head so she could think it through. Aion blamed Sesshoumaru's father and the dog demon himself for the death of his sister, the previous Taiyoukai's mate. That answered some of why he had set assassins on him, but why didn't he do anything to his brother-in-law when the demon had been alive?

The wisping smoke from the brazier drew her attention, eyes narrowing as they pondered the nature of the feudal era's idea of a vaporizer. After hearing Cheiro's story, she wasn't so certain that the neko youkai hadn't been doing something with it in order to harm her. In fact, it wouldn't surprise her if the mysterious illness that had befallen Sesshoumaru's castle the weeks preceding his trip to the future wasn't instigated by the cat. Germ warfare wasn't as uncommon as one might think during this time period, and who better to spread the malady than the palace healer whom every youkai in the keep would go to in order to get a cure? It was a terrifying possibility she wasn't sure she wished to think over much longer.

A loud rumble of thunder made her look back towards the windows high near the ceiling, reminding her that it seemed Shurin was close by if her hunch was correct. No matter what Sesshoumaru might say about the rain-child, she knew deep in her heart that the personal aide would never harm his master. There had been too much hero-worship, an earnestness about his youthful features whenever he gazed at the Taiyoukai that spoke of a younger sibling watching his idolized older brother. Perhaps, if she could somehow figure out a way to contact Shurin, even learn where he was headed since he had come here, she could help get them both out of here before Sesshoumaru arrived.

Sighing heavily, she knew the plan didn't make much sense, have a good chance of success. Kagome was pretty sure the elemental youkai would be attempting to get her back for his master in a bid to prove his innocence to the Taiyoukai, to return to his good graces once more. It caused a pang in her heart at the thought that the youth could be traipsing right into his death just to please Sesshoumaru enough to reinstate him as his personal aide.

When she got out of here she was giving that stubborn dog demon a piece of her mind! Making that poor rain-child so despondent and desperate that he was willing to take on Aion, a youkai who could easily best him, just to prove his innocence! Innocence that should never been called into question in the first place!

'Oh, he made her so mad!' she thought angrily, hopping off the bed to begin pacing back and forth near to where the large mirror was located, grumbling threats under breath of just precisely what she would do to the demon once she saw his arrogant face again. Purifying powers or no, she was definitely going to deliver at least a satisfying kick in the butt to the unsuspecting demon. An amused smirk tilted her lips as in her head she imagined his shocked face at finding himself accosted by a human female.

Pushing the amusing thoughts away a tad impatiently, Kagome kept repeating her trek back and forth, ignoring the pain of her hand twitching as it continued on healing itself slowly. Walking tended to help her think, and right now, she had to try and figure out a way to get herself out of this mess before Sesshoumaru appeared.

Glancing to the window once again when lightning forked close to the ground outside where she was being held, she bit her lip.

She just wished she knew where Shurin was. Knowing the youkai's location and intentions would have helped her greatly right now.

The sound of an explosion nearby, but not close enough to point towards it having hit the building of her prison, made her stop and jump in surprise.

"Shurin, what are you doing?" she asked in a frightened whisper as she heard the sound of pounding feet running on floorboards towards her door.

Turning to face the entrance, she saw a demon she did not know enter the room, the door having been pushed all the way open so she could see the group of perhaps three or four other youkai waiting outside in the shadowed hall.

"You are to be escorted to Lord Aion, miko," the gruffly spoken words made her quit her perusal of the others to rest on the guard who was garbed in the same style of clothing of Sesshoumaru's, save for the color scheme of Aion's waves in place of the sakuras the Taisho's claimed. The glint of a kusari-gama flashed where it was laced in the sash at his side, his head bare of any helmet, though his body was semi-covered in dragon armor. His eyes were a pale hue of ivory that was almost painful to look at, the slits of his pupils like dots of ink in the middle of parchment. His hair was a mussed brown nest atop his head, a scrolling design of the same shade as his hair looping elegantly over his forehead, down the plains of his cheeks.

Swallowing her trepidation, she squared her shoulders and padded barefoot to where they waited, exuding calm when she really didn't feel any. "Lead the way."

Waiting for her to pass so she could be nestled in the middle of the others, she kept her head down as the group made their way to wherever they were taking her. She just prayed that wherever Shurin was, whatever he was doing, he was alright and hadn't fallen beneath Aion's blade yet. Enough youkai had died already over this whole melo-drama, and it would pain her if not only Akito was gone, but the elemental youkai as well.

_____________________________________________________

Shurin crept further down the shadowy walkway of the main building, deftly side-stepping the puddles of blood and strewn bodies of the warriors he had cut down upon entering through the portal he had created with a bolt of lightning. The storm had covered his progress into the keep flawlessly, allowing him to slip past the numerous guards posted along the parapets. Once inside, he had continued to evade detection, crouching behind random pieces of shrubbery and corners, the water pouring from the sky making visibility poor, even for youkai eyes.

The lightning, he had chosen to keep to a bare minimum, since the stray flashes of light would have permitted enough illumination for a stray demon to have seen him slipping from hiding spot to hiding spot. He was just lucky that the training Kiro demanded all of them to partake in had included skills better fit for ninjas. The kitsune's work had taken him into plenty of situations which called for that type of expertise, so had made certain that Lord Sesshoumaru's warriors were thus acquainted with the art of traveling to places while not being seen. He did, however, randomly strike the roofs of the guards' housing further away from the main building, as a diversion that was working beautifully to call most of them away from his destination.

When the tiered walls of the main building where Aion was sure to be, as well as Lady Kagome no doubt, were in front of him, he had summoned more of the element he mastered, a precise stroke of lightning taking care of an entrance. Though he knew such an approach would cause his presence to be known, he also knew it would make panic race through the strong-hold. In the growing clamor, the rain-child immediately withdrew his katana while running inside, a few well placed strokes of the weapon taking care of the youkai who had come to investigate the breech.

Shaking his head to remove the dripping strands of hair from his brow and out of his eyes, Shurin wasted no time in heading down the hallway, taking the stairs that arose at its end, sword kept at the ready. On the landing, there were a few more demons garbed in Aion's colors who opposed the derelict youkai in their midst, though they were easily taken care of as well. He knew he had a few precious moments to accomplish his task since it would not take the others long to realize where the intruder had attacked. The rain demon was hoping that this place's layout was similar in design to his master's, that he was headed in the correct direction to the center chamber where the lord of the manor would be.

If Aion wasn't there, if his keep was not built as he was familiar with, well....best not to think about that. It just had to be!

Climbing another set of highly polished stairs, Shurin paused once gaining the top, panting heavily as his bright green orbs trained intently on the double-doors facing him. Flicking the red liquid from the length of his sword with a practiced movement of his wrist, he ignored how he left a puddle of water under his still form, visually tracing the deeply etched symbol of rolling waves engraved into the dark surface of the wood. There were no hallways which led down from this room, just the entrance into the chamber where the white dog youkai was hopefully located. Since Aion was not as prestigious a ruler as Lord Sesshoumaru, his building only boasted three stories, at its top one cavernous chamber where he would hold court whenever visitors of importance stopped by.

The maelstrom continued to rage outside, a direct reflection of their owner's temperament and a subtle form of distraction for the other youkai running about. Centering himself, Shurin held his katana at the ready and rushed forward, kicking the doors open with enough violence to send them slamming back on their hinges and into the walls. The sharp clang of metal meeting metal fell painfully in his sensitive ears as his sword was met with a kusari-gama. The low lighting from wall sconces wavering in the room let the rain-child see his opponent clearly, his green eyes darting about quickly to take in his new surroundings.

It was surprisingly sparsely furnished in the chamber, a few wall hangings with Aion's clan design fluttering in the icy gale that came in through the line of windows along one wall. There was no one else present except for the youkai he was currently pushing his own weapon against and Aion with Lady Kagome seated beside the white dog demon. The distance separating him from the miko was not far, but the fact that she was so close to the dangerous youkai set his nerves on edge, his heart to quicken with adrenaline.

The fearful call of his name from her made him even more determined to get her out of Aion's clutches, return her to the safety of his master's palace. He knew that out of all those at the Taisho house, that she had championed his good name to Lord Sesshoumaru more than anyone else. It touched his heart that this ningen female would take his side on what seemed to be a clear-cut case of betrayal from his end. She was one of the few friends he had left after the assassination attempt on his master's life, and he wanted to repay her kindness any way he could.

Reacting with haste, for he knew that soon the other warriors would find out where he was, Shurin pushed brutally forward, dislodging his blade from the hooked metal it had come up against. Darting to the side, he swung down in an arc, aiming for the brown-haired guard's midriff, his blow barely intercepted in time. Hopping backwards, the rain-child clasped the pummel tightly in both clawed hands, his gaze drawn back over and over to where the woman was sitting tensely next to the youkai who was watching the battle with a bored expression.

Gritting his teeth, he charged towards the male who was swinging the kusari-gama above his head, the chain connecting the instrument whistling with each circular pass it made, the white eyes of its owner narrow and cold.

Spinning with all the grace of an expert dancer, Shurin leapt in the air so he could bring the sword down towards the other youkai, his fangs flashing and eyes roiling in smoky emerald as he attempted to drive the point into the gap where the armor connected with the youkai's body.

He was disappointed to feel the length of chain manage to entangle itself about his blade, the weapon wrenched from his grasp to be thrown aside, skittering across the floor with a clatter to lay uselessly by the open doorway. Again, he retreated quickly to allow him room to gather his power. Moving his hands in fast succession, a great blast of wind and rain came barreling through the windows, the force behind it extinguishing every flame in its holder, knocking the tapestries from their hangings. Splaying his hands open, he made a shoving motion to the demon who had begun to back away with wide eyes at the sight of nature coming towards him with great speed. No matter how he tried to evade it, the rain and water found its target, lifting the male from the ground as it made contact with his front.

Aion's guard cried out in pain as he was thrown into the wall behind the seated pair near the back of the room, stray droplets from the attack falling down upon them, dotting their clothing in places. When Shurin reigned in his element, releasing the technique, the water-wind combination dispersed instantly, returning to its habitat outside. Panting, the rain-child retraced his steps to retrieve his blade before he began to stalk forward, his gaze hard as he glared into the impassive amber of the dog demon.

"Release Lady Kagome, Aion."

A sinister chuckle floated through the dark room which was only lit by a random flash of lightning, the glowing of the demons' eyes easily discernable to Kagome as she anxiously chewed at her lower lip. When the small contingent of soldiers had brought her to this room scant minutes before Shurin had arrived, the miko had felt disquiet flow through her. She had been forced to sit directly beside Aion, who had changed his clothes to a new uniform, thank Kami, from the previous ones which had been smeared with her blood. The only difference being, now he had his own sword laced in the sash about his lean waist. Her injured hand, she had hidden away in the wrinkled material of her kimono, the secret of its self-healing something she wished to keep from the dog demon's knowledge. Perching beside him, she had tried to keep as much space as he would allow between them, growling when he had turned his head to give her a knowing smirk from his cruel lips.

"You do not desire my company, Kagome?" he had questioned with mock innocence, his silvery brow arching in mild inquiry.

She had struggled to keep her temper in check, not to lash out at the condescending male who had been her tormenter the past evening. Her reply had been forestalled by the rain-child's appearance, his name slipping past her lips without even thinking, anxiety coursing through her as he engaged in battle with Aion's guard. Aion, she noticed, had immediately turned to watch the skirmish with calculating eyes, expression bland and uninterested save for his gaze which took in every detail.

When Shurin had called forth the very wind and rain that had been buffeting the outside of the keep, her blue-grey eyes had widened impossibly in her pale face, mouth hanging open in amazement at witnessing an elemental youkai using his craft. Her hair had whipped erratically about her head, the lights extinguishing promptly at the force of air rushing past their resting places. Aion's own locks had moved to brush against her face in irritating repetition, her annoyance reaching enough heights to finally grab a handful of the silky ponytail to keep it from continuing its onslaught. The inu youkai hadn't even noticed when she had done so, his eerie eyes flicking momentarily to watch his guard sail over their heads to connect with brute force against the wall. With a sickening thud, the youkai had slid down to lay in a heap upon the floor. She swallowed down bile, refusing to look behind her to see what sort of mess a jet-stream of water made of flesh, instead, focusing ahead to her impromptu savior.

A mini-rain shower had her releasing Aion's hair to wipe at her now sprinkled visage, her inferior human eyes trying vainly to see where Shurin was. The only thing clearly visible to her was the iridescent gleaming of his eyes, a stray blue-ish white streak from outside dancing over his figure before shrouding them in darkness once more. Another gust of wind now pulling at her mane instead of pushing, as well as the lack of water falling upon her, let her know Shurin had withdrew his attack, calling it back to where it belonged outside.

When the elemental youkai had voiced his demand, she had shivered at the familiar sound of Aion chuckling at the male's audacity. Any time she had heard him laugh like that, bad things had followed. She doubted this would be any different.

"So, little youkai, you came to rescue the damsel in distress have you?" The sardonic amusement behind Aion's words had her cringing for the youth. This damn dog demon was so unkind! I mean, yeah, ok, so Shurin's approach had been a little brash and not thought out, but at least he was trying!

She had to stop herself from grabbing the youkai's tail wrapped around the shoulder closest to her and yanking on it in retribution for his cruelty to Shurin. Somehow, she doubted he would let that slide as he had with her grappling with his hair.

The whisper of silk shifting to her left alerted her to the fact that her companion was rising, her head turning to search out his body. It didn't help that she was met with the unsatisfying picture of blurred white hair and glowing irises, the color making her chest feel tight with the memories they brought with it.

"I will say this only once more, Aion." Her gaze was drawn back to the turbulent blaze of green floating eerily in the pitch black. "Release Lady Kagome, or prepare yourself for battle."

A deadly hiss of steel sliding free from a scabbard made her clamber quickly to her feet, teetering to her side as the pillow she had been seated upon caught on her toes. She very nearly fell into Aion, the youkai growling in irritation seconds before the crushing grip of his hand circled her upper arm. A cry of pain left her lips, Shurin's own growl rumbling from his throat, rhythmic thudding denoting that he had begun to move towards them at the sound she had made.

Kagome barely had a chance to throw pleading eyes to the elemental demon before she found her back slammed against Aion's front, the press of razor-sharp metal digging into her throat stopping any protest she'd been prepared to make. She feared to even swallow, terrified that by doing so would cut her own throat. The miko felt fortunate for the small fact that he hadn't broken skin yet.

Blue-grey orbs undulating in fear, she watched Shurin come to an instant halt at this new turn of events, the lowering of his lids half-shielding the fury held there. ' He must be able to see clearly, even though it is almost black as pitch in here,' she thought vaguely as a surreal numbness began to bleed throughout her system.

"Do not dare to pretend you have any room to make demands of me, brat." The claws digging into her flesh tightened until she was certain he would break through the fragile kimono sleeve to slice the flesh underneath. She could feel every vibration of his words through her back, his head leaning against the side of hers in a terrible caricature of intimacy one would expect from a lover. "This miko isn't going anywhere. I wouldn't dare think of letting her leave when I have gone to so much trouble to orchestrate a special celebration for her and my loving nephew."

Shurin's blood was pounding in his veins, hands clenched in helpless rage at seeing Lady Kagome being handled in such a fashion by his master's hated relative. Though he had procured his own weapon, time was pressing down upon him with every minute he lingered, the youkai desperately trying to figure out what to do.

This hadn't been how he had envisioned this rescue mission going. The rain-child was beginning to seriously consider that he had been a tad foolhardy and arrogant in assuming he could take on a demon who even the formidable Taiyoukai he served tended to avoid.

But he couldn't think that way right now. More guards were coming, he could hear them off in the distance, and the rain-child needed to act fast if he wanted to rescue Kagome and get out of there.

Kagome cried out in surprise when she was suddenly flung to the side near the wall of windows, hitting the cold floor with harsh impact, skidding a bit before coming to a stop. With a groan, her hand having twisted at a painful angle under her body, she sat up, shaking her head to clear it. Gritting her teeth, when the ringing left her ears she was able to discern the deadly sound of blades meeting one another.

Shurin must have been able to get his sword back! Standing on unsteady feet, a bright flash of lightning let her see the grappling males, the elemental youkai's features in a fierce snarl as his body bowed backwards at the push from Aion's katana. The taller youkai was overpowering the youth with an ease that was daunting, and she wracked her brain with anything she could do to help him.

Desperate, she spun about in all directions, searching frantically in the brief light allotted her with each strike outside, a happy exclamation leaving her lips when she saw the long chained weapon that lay innocently across the room. Running for it, she nearly slipped and fell in her bare feet when Shurin's body was suddenly thrown her way, the youkai barely missing the female as she ducked to see him go sailing by. Wide frightened eyes tracked his flight, the length of the sword in his hand giving her a bit of reassurance that at least he hadn't managed to be disarmed. Aion, she noticed as she continued to her destination, was standing near the open doors, amber eyes glowing with malice as they watched her and the rain-child.

A hurried leap forward had her making contact with the floorboards a second time that night, her hand closing around the handle of the kusari-gama, bringing the weapon up above her head just in time to keep Aion's sword from cutting into her. The vibration of the strike made her arm muscles cramp, shake, as he pressed down lightly, a familiar smirk on his lips as they were bathed in light for a few seconds.

Panting, Kagome felt her strength waning, her arm beginning to fold back into itself, a sinister chuckle entering her ears.

"If you want to join the fight, Kagome, I would suggest waiting till I have finished with my nephew's subordinate." Another gentle push had her gritting her teeth, sweat breaking out on her skin. "Or we could always postpone any sort of combat and resume where we left off in your chamber."

Outraged, she snapped, "Shut the hell up, Aion!"

Just as she was sure she wouldn't be able to hold out any more, the inu youkai's eyes cut sharply to the side just as a blur collided with his body, knocking him away from her. Thank Kami for Shurin!

Getting up off the floor, she swiped the back of her bandaged hand over her slick brow, tightening her hold on the kusari-gama in her wet palm. Swallowing, Kagome headed towards where Aion had Shurin on the ground, his katana buried deep into the rain-child's shoulder, pinning him to the floor. For his part, the youkai hadn't uttered a single sound at being impaled, green tumultuous eyes murderous as they glared defiantly up at his attacker. He would have utilized his elemental power if he'd had the chance, but working with something as mercurial as rain and weather took a few precious moments to center and control. Moments he had not been able to achieve.

"It is over, little youkai. I, unfortunately, do not have time to draw this out since I have more important matters to attend to." Aion twisted the blade in a circular motion, Shurin's body tensing and a hiss leaving his clenched teeth. "Send my regards to your master when he joins you shortly." He withdrew the weapon in preparation to drive it home into the downed demon's throat when he was knocked off balance by something hitting his back, stumbling to the side, narrowly missing stepping on the rain-child whose eyes were trained incredulously behind him.

Growling, Aion turned to see the miko standing there, the kusari-gama's sickle in her unharmed hand, the length of the chain with the small ball at the end splayed between them from where she had chucked it at him.

"Get away from Shurin, you bastard!" The growling from her own voice reminded him of the last time they had tussled, his eyes ringing in red as the white dog youkai kept them trained upon the woman, negligently kicking back at Shurin, clipping him in the temple. Shurin had time to cry out before blackness claimed him, his last sight being of Lady Kagome facing off against his master's uncle with a determined expression despite her ruffled appearance.

Wrenching his blade from the prone youkai, the demon's body following the upward motion before sliding off in a sickly way that had her stomach churning, Aion flicked his wrist, the excess blood splattering over Shurin's form grotesquely. Rage began to burn within her, the same she had experienced when biting Sesshoumaru's uncle's lip earlier. If he had been within biting range, she had no doubt she would have indulged herself again, despite the nasty taste of his blood afterwards.

This youkai pushed every button the miko had when it came to setting off her temper in extraordinary splendor. No other creature had ever been able to make her see red, but Aion excelled at that grandly.

"You really have to be the most asinine female I have ever met, Kagome."

Planting her feet firmly apart for balance, she regarded him steadily. "And you, Aion, have got to be the worst form of bastard I have ever met."

Here they were again, a surrealism spreading in her system along with adrenaline as they faced each other with glaring similarities to their last encounter.

With the rain-child's lack of consciousness, the weather outside had mellowed to a soft downfall that was at complete odds with the malevolence it had been before. Now that there wasn't going to be any more lightning to help her visually, Kagome spared a glance to the windows, judging daybreak to be an hour or so away yet. Her other problem was that not only did she have but one hand to try and work with an instrument she had never used before, but also that the long metal links attached to it were still stretched out between them. Somehow, she doubted Aion would be benevolent enough to allow her the time to recoil it so she could throw it at him again. Besides, even she knew that first hit had been a lucky shot, catching him unawares with a blow that was completely without skill.

There was no way she would be able to pull that off a second time, especially with his undivided attention on her. However, that didn't mean she was going to give up! Despite the fact that during their little staring match a small group of his guards were lingering outside the open doorway, the sound of shoe-clad feet and rattling armor alerting her to their presence though she could not really see them. Senses heightened from not being able to see much, Kagome clearly heard the way they shifted uneasily, silent until their master acknowledged them. Even now, when a situation such as this was before them, they wouldn't dare pass a threshold if Aion had not granted them leave to.

"Lay down your ridiculous weapon, miko, and desist this stupidity at once," Aion's icy voice was filled with impatience, growing weary with this ordeal that was laughable at best.

Kagome warred within herself on what she should do. If she kept going, refused to relinquish her paltry defense, then she didn't know what Aion would do once she was unarmed. On the flip side, if she gave it up, then the waiting entourage might be ordered to take Shurin somewhere that he could receive medical attention. That is, if Cheiro would administer to him.....

The stillness and quiet after his order was smothering until she let out a heavy sigh, lowering her arm to let the sickle slide from nerveless fingers to land with a 'clank' by her feet. When it came between herself and the possibility of Sesshoumaru's ex-personal aide's wounds getting tended to, there really was no contest.

Retreating a few paces, she wrapped her arms about her abdomen as Aion barked out orders for the soldiers to come in and clean up the mess, relight the torches, get rid of the youkai who Shurin had taken out. At least her clothing hadn't become loosened this time round, a fact she was extremely grateful for. She turned her head away when a few soldiers went passed with the brown-haired male, nauseous with the knowledge that Shurin had killed him, trying to reconcile herself that not only had she been hanging out in the same vicinity as a dead body, but that she had talked, if but briefly, to him not long ago.

She didn't blame the rain youkai for what he had done. It had been in defense of his own life and in an attempt to release her from confinement, but that didn't mean she could forget it either. Death was not something she was very well acquainted with having never gone through something of this sort before. The woman didn't know precisely how to handle it.

Turning troubled blue-grey eyes to where she could see the elemental youkai in the light from the relit wall sconces, she chewed at her lower lip, rubbing the arm where a bruise was forming with her hand as she did. Aion was instructing them to take the unconscious youkai away to a place the others must have held previous knowledge of since he disclosed no exact location. She winced when one of the guards picked up the youth without any care, tossing him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, the long drape of Shurin's ebony hair falling down the demon's back from his head that hung so lifelessly. His stab wound had left a good sized puddle of blood where he had lain, another guard being told to fetch servants to clean it up. Apparently, Aion wasn't a fan of having his nice shiny floor dirty, and it gave her pleasure to think of her own mess she had made in the room he'd had her in. The limp quality to Shurin's frame made a shudder pass along her nerves, a frigid exhale of nature blowing over her though no wind was present.

Kami, she hoped he would be okay......

When Aion was satisfied that all were obeying his demands, he wiped his bloody blade on a cloth offered from a guard, deigning from looking to the ningen until he slid the blade home in its scabbard. Focusing on her dazed expression, he frowned and stalked over to her, gripping her by the elbow to escort her back to where they had been seated before. The compliance she displayed at following his lead without hesitance made his scowl darken, sharp eyes back to their normal amber studying her critically. The last thing he needed was for her to faint or go into shock. He had no desire to have to wake her up, find the healer, or anything else that would be more of in imposition on his plans than there had been already.

Gaining their destination, he turned her to face him, putting his hands on her frail shoulders to push her into a sitting position, kneeling in front of her on one knee as he did so. Grabbing her chin between gentle fingers, he raised her face to his, tilting his head to the side as he traced her features, the trembling curve of her mouth, the dilated eyes that weren't focused that told him she was off in her own little world.

Lips flattening into an unhappy line, he made certain his gaze was level with hers before saying calmly, "Kagome, look at me."

It took the human a few seconds, but those stormy irises finally settled upon him with clarity that had been absent, though she gave no other reaction at finding him so close, his hand on her.

"Get a hold of yourself, miko. I don't need a hysterical human female on my hands."

He expected her to get angry. Rage and rant like she was wont to do whenever he antagonized her. Instead, all he got was a soft, "Okay." and nothing more.

She didn't even blink for the length of time they remained like that, until finally he exhaled loudly and released her before standing, her head tilting back to watch him. Running fingers through his bangs in an irritated gesture, he went and sat beside her, giving her extra space even though he wasn't aware of it.

He didn't have time for this! If the human wanted to sit there and pout or whatever she was doing then fine! Sesshoumaru would be here soon, anyway. It wasn't like if she had a nervous breakdown within the next hour that he couldn't just either knock her irksome hide out, or simply kill her. The longer he spent in this human's company, the worse it was wearing on him. Usually he who was known for infinite patience found it suspiciously gone where she was concerned, and the knowledge disconcerted him.

Aion couldn't wait for his nephew to get here. At least then, the miko, Kagome, would be off his hands one way or another.

Kagome felt numb, as though she was disconnected with herself, not inhabiting her own body, but hovering outside it. She couldn't even muster up the emotion needed to fight with the dog demon, defy his actions when he had maneuvered her over here. All she could see was Shurin's bloody form being carried away, hear the sound of someone confirming the soldier behind their perch was dead. Nothing else was registering. The human body and mind could only take so much abuse before it cracked, and she wasn't exactly sure if she had surpassed that boundary, or simply reached it.

__________________________________________________


	49. Terms

Rain had soaked every inch of the four youkai standing near the edge of the forest by Aion's keep. Though a torrential downpour would have made lesser beings appear as drowned rats, the gathered demons stayed ever pleasing to the eye. Clothes saturated or no, they managed to exude power and grace from every pore.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes as they came to rest on the charred remnants of a tree that had been shattered by lightning. The muddy earth around the small crater had been scorched even though enough water had been falling that it should have prevented it. Mouth flattening to a grim line, he brushed his wet bangs back from his forehead where little frigid droplets had begun to trail his face.

Seeing the raging storm they had traveled into once nearing his uncle's land had caused a dreaded suspicion to grow inside the Taiyoukai. He was very familiar with Shurin's mode of emotional outlet and attack since they were one and the same. When the congregated group had left Taisho Palace, he had debated on whether or not to bring Ah Un since his cousin and Kouga could not take to the air as the other two could. In the end, he had decided to have his dragon bring the wolf prince and dark dog demon to the very borders of the West and South, depositing them before returning to stay near to where Rin's rooms were. There was no way his mount could fit inside the castle without causing an uproar, but he could, however, take residence outside her windows in the garden which attached there. In leu of what had transpired that evening, his guards were well informed that the tightening of security was top priority, primarily in regards to the little girl and his half-brother's mutinous group.

The storm that had encased them, made their journey more difficult than it needed to be, had lost its potency when there was perhaps an hour left of their travel by foot upon crossing the boundaries which separated Lord Tachikaze's and Sesshoumaru's provinces. He didn't even want to think about the possibilities such a thing could mean, instead, focusing on keeping everyone in the same frame of mind as they moved like ghosts through the dense vegetation of the dragon's domain.

The smell of the rain-child's blood that was almost completely washed away from the area confirmed that his ex-personal aide was indeed ensconced in the thatch of buildings visible in the wavering countryside.

Really, he had expected the demon to head towards his uncle's when Sesshoumaru had been informed of his absence. Now, standing in the softly pattering rain of the youth's making, he felt a chill invade his bones that had nothing to do with the nearly freezing temperature, and everything to do with the realization that Kagome was somewhere inside the various structures spread out before them.

Daija came up alongside him, his vibrant hair flattened to his skull turning it the deep vermillion of fresh blood. Kouga stomped forwards, his customary battle attire in place, the fur matted and dirty high up his thighs from his hurried gait through the forest. The ookami had chosen to scout out ahead of them in small increments, his speed and coloring the perfect camouflage to perform said duty without being detected in case some of Aion's soldiers were patrolling nearby. He had run into not a single youkai in the vicinity, which was virtually unheard of since any lord of considerable wealth or prestige was known to have cells out roaming so they would be able to forewarn of an enemy's approach.

Sora stayed back, the dark inu youaki's expression grim and a little fearful beneath the horned helmet he wore. He was the only one who had put any head-gear on, a precautionary measure as well as a way to shadow his face from the others so they would not be able to read his feelings on returning to a place he had never wished to see again. A light of trepidation lingering from the amber orbs all those from the white dog heritage possessed made them glow eerily in the burgeoning shades of the horizon where the sun was just now vainly attempting to shine through. His grasp upon the slick pole from his glaive would have broken a lesser piece of timber, yet, because all weapons fashioned from wood were procured from the enchanted forests in the East, it naturally resisted the demon strength which punished it.

Glancing over to his cousin who was still going over the scene with a critical gaze, he lost himself in memories of what his childhood had been like within the frigid walls of his father's keeps.

Sesshoumaru, unaware of the other demon's musings, regarded Aion's fortress while working out various battle plans in his head. He couldn't simply use Toukijin to take out a wall along with the guards there because he wasn't sure where they would be holding Kagome. The last thing he wanted to do was accidentally kill the woman he had come all this way to rescue.

"Why the hell are we just standing here?!" Kouga demanded hotly, drawing the Taiyoukai's attention to the scowling wolf who was standing with his arms laced over his chest, feet spread apart in the slippery surface of the forest.

"We will not just go charging blindly into Lord Aion's castle without a plan, Lord Kouga," the phoenix answered calmly, awaiting his master's orders on what he would like to do next.

The ookami made a cutting gesture in the air between them with one hand, impatience thick in his voice when he bit out, "This is ridiculous! Who knows what the bastard has done to Kagome already and we aren't even hurrying to get in there to help her."

It didn't aid matters that all present knew about the bloody locket Sesshoumaru had received, the Wolf Prince's reaction of icy rage uncharacteristic for the commonly loud demon. The piece of metal seemed to pulse where it lay near the dog youkai's heart, as though it was trying to offer the unsettled male a bit of the comfort its owner would normally give him.

Movement brought all of their attention to a lone figure making their way out of the large gates of the keep, the growing illumination offering ample light for creatures who already had superior eyesight to clearly see that whoever it was wore a cloak to hide them and give shelter from the rain. Sora and Daija flanked their master, Kouga standing to the dark dog demon's left as they awaited the arrival of whoever was now traipsing slowly up the incline.

A stray wind brought a scent to the canines which had a low growl escaping the ookami's throat, arms falling to his side as he gripped the pommel of his sword with a white-knuckled hand.

Despite the unenthusiastic greeting, the figure halted a few feet from them, reaching up with clawed hands to push the hood of the cloak away, exposing pink hair and eyes with a lone black stripe trailing down one cheek. Clasping her fingers together to settle them at her midriff as the neko was wont to do, she inclined her head towards her previous master, the strands of her hair turning dark and spotted as water fell upon it.

"Greetings, Lord Sesshoumaru. I am instructed to invite you and your entourage into the keep to discuss terms."

His subordinates waiting for his command on what to do, Sesshoumaru took a step forward, separating him from the group. "I would assume, Cheiro, this request is extended from my uncle?"

"Precisely, Lord Sesshoumaru." She appeared relaxed and unconcerned even with the hateful glares of the ookami and phoenix trained upon her, as though there was nothing to fear from them.

"You're a fucking disgrace, neko," Kouga cut in suddenly, stomping forward to crowd the female who remained unaffected by his show of temper or his nearness. "We should kill you right now for your treasonous acts."

Gracing him with a cursory glance, she looked around him to the Taiyoukai once more. "Your answer, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

The wolf snarled and grabbed a fistful of her attire, dragging her face near his own, fangs snapping as he did. "I say we kill her and to hell with Aion's offer!"

"Stay your hand, Lord Kouga," the frigid voice of the dog demon floated into the angry youkai's ears, blue eyes slicing to him from their corners as Kouga kept his hold on her, but went no further. "You will release Cheiro and we will go meet with my uncle."

The cold amber of the eyes staring resolutely into the ookami's resembled hammered metal, glinting eerily without a hint of emotion shining from their depths. Unnerved by Sesshoumaru's attitude, the wolf frowned further before pushing the female youkai from him, the healer stumbling on the slippery grass. Straightening, smoothing the wrinkles from her garb, she turned to lead the males towards the keep which was slowly becoming brushed with pale rays of sunlight vainly attempting to peak through the clouds. Their breath fogged out as they exhaled, the temperature remaining low even with the rising of the sun, the ludicrous thought if Kagome was warm enough floating through the Taiyoukai's mind.

He knew, after the time he had spent with her, that the ningen was prone to the cold, easily susceptible to the weather, especially with being ill and towards the end of her cycle. Pushing such imprudent pondering from his mind, he focused instead on the layout of the small castle, how many guards were present, matching what Sora had drawn out for them in his study with what his eyes saw now.

For all intents and purposes, his cousin had described everything to perfection, the dark dog demon's memory of this place vivid and accurate. Though, he could relate. Any time spent in Aion's company wasn't forgotten or suppressed as one might wish over the passing of years.

Refusing to appear affected by the numerous youkai who watched their procession with varying stages of fear, anticipation and eagerness, the Taiyoukai's group kept with the neko, the scent of scorched stone and burned thatch reaching the youkai's nose. Frowning, Sesshoumaru turned his gaze to where it was coming from, puzzled at seeing the faint burnt outline of a jagged hole near the side of the huge central building they were now entering by a proper doorway.

Unbidden, his heart accelerated as his mind raced to put together what such a thing would symbolize. Shurin's lightning was no doubt what had done the damage here as it had up on the hill to that tree, and if the rain-child was utilizing his powers to break into Aion's stronghold, it could only point to one thing. A sick roiling he wasn't all together familiar with slithered in his gut as he remained outwardly stoic, climbing a set of stairs before doing so again towards their destination.

His personal aide, he had been sure was one of the key conspirators behind the assassination attempt his uncle had devised for him. Such certainty had he held in this regard, that he had even sent the youth away from him, giving him enough leeway to hang himself with once he bolted, as Sesshoumaru had been sure he would. So, when he had disappeared the night of Kagome's abduction, he had felt positive it was because Shurin was guilty and finally went to join the master he was loyal to.

The miko's earnest face appeared before his mind's eye, the pleading in her voice as she took the rain youkai's side against him, begging him to understand and see that the boy couldn't hurt him anymore than she could. What couldn't have been regret, but felt damn near like it, made the dog demon have to forcefully keep his posture from tensing, show any sign of the turmoil his thoughts were in.

When they came to the top floor where a single room was held, the double doors open and the scent of Shurin as well as his blood thick in the air, Sesshoumaru felt sick for the first time in his life at the smell of it. Usually, an odor of a sanguine nature didn't bother him. The exact opposite was the case, mostly, since being a demon, he reveled in it to some degree. But as his sharp eyes went straight to the large patch of smeared red on the otherwise clean floor where someone had tried to remove it, his pupils constricted to pinpoints, the amber of his irises heating.

Cheiro moved ahead down the passageway to where Aion sat in regal authority, a shell-shocked looking Kagome at his side normally where the lady of the house would sit with her mate. Teeth clicking together in aggression unwillingly at the sight of the female in foreign attire, the smell of her blood blanketing his nostrils even over Shurin's and the vague out of it look in her eyes, Sesshoumaru's gaze burned hotly into his uncle's.

Halting a fair distance away from the other white youkai, his guards and Kouga followed suit, the ookami's tail twitching in obvious agitation as his vibrant eyes stayed locked on the woman's face, even though she didn't give any sign of seeing them.

"Ah, Sesshoumaru," his uncle's voice washed over him like sweet oil, thick and cloying as it stuck to your skin, invading your senses completely. "I'm so pleased you decided to pay your dear uncle a visit. It has been too long, my loving nephew!"

The caricature of a smile on the malicious youkai's lips grated on all their nerves, the Taiyoukai deigning to bow as would be proper upon being received by another Lord of stature in their home. This demon was beneath such shows of propriety, and Sesshoumaru wasn't about to draw this out any more than necessary.

Cheiro had gone to stand at the side opposite Kagome by the male, pink orbs ever watchful on them, the only other youkai in the room, no guards present even though potentially hostile visitors were in court with their leader. It made the Taiyoukai on edge. His uncle had something up his sleeve, and he was sure he wouldn't have to wait long in order for it to be revealed.

"These games do not suit you, Aion. You know why I have come. It has nothing to do with you, uncle." The familial title fell derisively from his chiseled lips as he was drawn once more to look over the woman now that he was closer. Her hair was a wild tangle over her shoulders and down her back, a black and gold kimono on her body with Aion's insignia trailing over it. He saw that her feet were bare, and since the room wasn't warm seeing as how youkai tended to be fairly impervious to the elements, he was positive icy as well. Which wouldn't help to improve her illness any, he knew. Unfortunately, her hands she was keeping covered by a length of the silk she wore, her blood something he could smell, but the injury she had beyond his sight. He didn't know where she was hurt, Akito's memory faltering once being subjected to the miko's purifying.

A dark chuckle brought his attention back to his uncle who had watched the interplay between his nephew and the miko with keen eyes. "Of course. How very obtuse of me, neh, Sesshoumaru." Gesturing grandly to the floor, he nodded to all of them. "Please, sit. I believe we have terms to discuss, and standing is such a rude mannerism to adopt when entertaining matters of this magnitude."

A few seconds passed as both white dog demons did nothing but look at one another, neither moving a single muscle except to breath. After the silent war had been waged for some time, Sesshoumaru finally looked to his cousin who was standing there, staring at his father with a mixture of fear and hatred, his helmet still in place even though it went against decorum to keep it on once entering a building.

"Sora," he waited until the eyes, so like his own, finally turned to him before continuing. "You will stand guard by the doors, Daija," he took in the phoenix who moved his roiling irises from Kagome to his master, standing straighter at being addressed. "You will do the same as Sora. If it looks like a trap, you are to use any means possible to ensure the miko's safety."

Bowing deeply to show their respect of his wishes, they both answered a simultaneous, "Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama" before going to stand one on each side of the open doors, Daija taking the spot where Shurin's old stain lay since he figured it would offer a little relief to the young dog across from him.

Satisfied that his warriors were in place, Sesshoumaru sat gracefully directly in front of Aion with a few feet spanning them, Kouga doing the same at his side with less finesse so he could be in Kagome's unwavering eyesight.

Amused at his nephew's precautionary measure with his estranged son, Aion said idly, "Why send Sora away, Sesshoumaru? After all, it isn't like that little whelp wouldn't love spending some quality time with his father once more."

The Taiyoukai let the comment slide, staying silent and cold until the white youkai smirked as he put his chin in one hand, resting the elbow on his laced knees. "My, but you haven't changed, nephew. Still no sense of humor I see."

"We are not here to discuss my emotional characteristics or lack thereof, Aion."

Nodding, ponytail swaying with the motion to make the flames of the sconces dance across it beautifully, drawing attention to the ornament in his hair that represented the house Sesshoumaru's mother had come from, he grew frightfully serious. "You are right, of course, nephew. We aren't here to talk about you at all, are we?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed as he glanced briefly to the miko who didn't seem to hear or see the wolf sitting in front of her who was talking to her lowly, trying to get her to respond. Taking note of the inu youkai's action, Aion removed his hand from his chin to reach over and trace deadly claws along her cheek, smirking at the reaction it produced from all the males in the room.

"It is for this woman that you all came here today, is it not?" The ookami prince's growl as he delicately traced a line from her brow to her ear was all the answer he needed, the female shuddering lightly at the caress.

"Get your fucking hands off her, you bastard!" Kouga had begun to lean as though preparing to stand or leap forward at the youkai who dared to put his hands on her.

Arching a white brow, bringing attention to the moon mark on his forehead so like the youkai sitting stoically beside him, Aion gave the growling lord a bored stare. "Or what, Lord Kouga? The wolf tribe cannot risk angering the Southern Lord by engaging in battle with another ruler inside his provinces, am I correct? Only family is permitted to battle one another or feud without the reigning youkai of the region becoming involved."

Tilting his head, he cut Sesshoumaru a narrow look as he deliberately let his claws tangle in the heavy mane of her ebony hair and move it over her shoulder to expose the side of her throat. "Besides, the miko and I are already well acquainted with one another. I assure you, this small caress is nothing compared to what we have already....indulged in."

Sesshoumaru felt his eyes ring red with rage as he immediately honed in on the dark bruise marring the white column of her throat in the same place he had kissed not that long ago. The youkai inside him was beyond understanding at seeing their future mate marked by another male, their mate being held captive by said male and being subjugated to their attentions unwillingly. Nausea gripped his innards as the icy dread of what that mark could have been a part of flashed across his vision.

Had Aion raped her? It would not be the first time his uncle was known to take a woman without her permission, something which had always sickened and appalled the son of Inutaisho. However, the idea that Kagome could have been one of his victims, and all because she had come to care for him, Sesshoumaru, enough for his uncle to notice, made him physically ill inside.

Vaguely, he was aware of Kouga barely keeping himself in check, his claws lengthening and digging deep gouges in the polished wood of his uncle's hall, teeth flashing and eyes roiling blue in his ire. All he could see clearly was the dark blue-black of the blemish, his uncle's thumb sliding over it in a lover's touch that made him want to rend the other youkai apart with his bare hands.

"Ah, she means as much to you as I had thought." Aion's calm words in the face of the enraged youkai brought Sesshoumaru back to reason, years of locking his emotions away from this youkai coming to the fore and dragging his primordial nature back into control no matter how it wished otherwise.

Blinking slowly till he knew his eyes were but ringed and not near turning, he hated himself in that moment when he asked with indifference, as though it held no great importance, "Did you force yourself on her, Aion?"

Kouga went inhumanly still at those words, horror and bitterness swimming in the tortured eyes trained on the human. He was terrified to hear the answer, to know if it was true, if the woman he cared so much for had been abused in such a hideous way.

Removing any contact with the girl, Aion waved a hand negligently before him. "Your lack of faith and low standards you view me in wound me, nephew." He let the suspense draw out further, relishing the torment both lords were ill concealing at this drama he was instigating. "However, you should be pleased to know I have not done anything of the sort with your miko. I've taken very good care of her in fact!"

Both youkai subtly released breaths of relief, the Taiyoukai's shoulders slouching a bit with the force of the emotion. Thank Kami for that! As it was, he could see she was in shock, from what he wasn't sure, but more than likely, a combination of all that had transpired since last evening. She was a human not familiar with carnage, and being exposed to his uncle's 'loving' solicitations would have sent the most hardened courtesan over the edge of sanity, let alone an innocent such as her. He just hoped he could get her removed from here as quickly as possible, begin to repair whatever damage the other youkai had wrought.

"You're a sick bastard, you know that?" Kouga's hate-filled whisper made the youkai it was addressed at arch his brow again in mild inquiry.

"I seriously doubt this matter has anything to do with you, wolf."

Kouga opened his mouth to retort when Sesshoumaru beat him to it, disarming an argument between the ookami and his relative before it began.

"What are the terms for Kagome's release, Aion. I would hear them and be done with this farce. I grow weary of your posturing."

"So impatient........and after visiting your mother's relatives after so long, you would think you would show better breeding than that, Sesshoumaru."

As the Taiyoukai was trying to salvage the legendary cool headed persona he was known for in the face of his uncle's continued irritating behavior, Kagome was slowly coming back to herself.

For she didn't know how long, the miko had been stuck within her own mind, replaying the more horrific events of the past twenty-four hours, driving herself deeper and deeper into whatever web of confusion she had found herself in. Sitting here, waiting for Sesshoumaru to make an appearance while perched next to Aion, she had allowed herself to withdraw from reality for a while, make an effort to give her overtaxed emotions a much needed break. The numbness she had felt was almost a godsend in her opinion. It blanketed everything till it seemed she was viewing the world with fuzzy glasses that didn't let her see clearly, clogging her ears so that all noise was a low hum and murmur she couldn't make out.

It wasn't until she had felt flesh running along her cheek, a deadly claw skim her throat in a familiar way, that awareness began to seep back in. With each second that ticked by, more and more of the world came into focus, the blurry shapes in front of her molding sharply into an outline, and finally, to reveal a person. The deafness left her ears, sound and voices trickling into the organs, gaining volume till she began to understand the words being spoken, recognize the voices saying them.

Taking in a deep breath, Kagome's eyes cleared of the glaze they had held since the youkai had entered, widening as she realized Kouga was sitting across from her, his blue eyes troubled, expression upset. He looked at her in shock at finding her back with the living all of a sudden, tuning out what Sesshoumaru and his uncle were saying, not daring to even lower his lids in case it was all a dream and she went back into her catatonic state.

"Kouga....?" Her unsure whisper had all noise silencing between the two white youkai who were bandying jibes back and forth at one another without ever getting to the real issue at hand. Swallowing to gain some moisture in her dry mouth, she slowly looked to the wolf's side, eyes watering, the sheen of unshed tears shining in them. "Sesshoumaru?"

When she went to launch herself at the Taiyoukai, the only thought in her mind to get to him and safety as soon as possible, touch him, make sure he was real and not a figment of her imagination, the crushing grip wrapping about her upper arm yanking her back to her seat made her falter. Crying out in alarm, she went to catch herself, placing her hands down to keep from sprawling all over the place, just to hiss in pain as the brunt of her weight went to her slowly healing hand.

Aion wrenched the woman to a sitting position once more, keeping her close to his side, a tight hold on her, in the event she went to bolt to his nephew again. A part of him was pleased she wasn't sitting there like a zombie any longer, that she would be able to fully appreciate the scene unfolding for her benefit without missing a thing. He hated when his elaborate schemes didn't go as planned, and her going into momentary shock had definitely put a damper on his mood. It looked like all that would change now, though!

The outstretched hand Kouga had thrown out in an attempt to grab her curled into a fist of rage that hung in the air before he lowered it to sit on his thigh, another growl working its way out of his throat.

"Now now, gentlemen. I'm not quite finished with issuing my terms for this little human's release, and I can't very well have her ruining it by showing a disgusting display of sentiment, now can I?" The youkia's overly polite words had Kagome cringing, the tone in his voice one she was becoming to know well.

Sesshoumaru was completely focused on her hand which lay in full view atop her thigh facing up, a bright red spot growing sluggishly as he watched, the spicy scent of the female's blood stronger and more potent now that Aion's pull had made her reopen it by accident. It stole the warmth from his veins, to see Kagome in such disrepair, damaged so heavily for no apparent reason. He wanted to snatch her away, take her with him, keep her close and never let her out of his sight. Curl about her in their bed, wrap his arm around her and hold her, offer her the comfort he was now accustomed to. When she had went to go to him he had been prepared to grab her, his primordial side overjoyed at seeing the human responding to something, anything, instead of looking like a lifeless doll.

Their reunion had been cut short by Aion. Of course. Who was at the root of this entire situation to begin with. But, seeing her injury, hearing her cry out, watching the way his relative handled the delicate miko, the flash of terror in her eyes, set a firm resolve and determination in his heart.

Bits and flashes of his past raced through his head at quicksilver speed. Kagome's words of goodbye, a piece of a song she sang, his mother's laughing voice praising him, his father asking him if he had anything he wished to protect......

With that last one, he let a serenity permeate his being, settle his turbulent feelings to a placid lake instead of the raging tsunami they had just been. Becoming blinded with anger would get him no where....his father's training had taught him that, not his uncle's. Right now, he would rely heavily on his sire's tutelage, the same youkai who had brought together a piece of a country, learned of his own death and accepted it, created a Well to magic a human priestess from the future here to aid his two sons, and left a letter explaining things with more clarity than any random ideas Sesshoumaru had ever took the time to mull over all these past decades.

One good thing about where the arrow had hit was that it wasn't a place which would kill her, unless a form of infection set in that is. Naturally, it also meant that her using a bow again would be in jeopardy, and since he didn't know exactly how bad the wound was, he wanted her out of here and to a healer as soon as possible. Knowing his uncle's penchant for dramatics, he seriously doubted Cheiro had seen to the miko, offer her anything which would alleviate pain or hasten healing.

"Terms, Aion, now." The ice crystals hanging from each word made even Kagome shiver as though someone had just waltzed over her grave.

The grip Aion had upon her ensured that she wouldn't be leaving his side until he deemed it appropriate, and now that Sesshoumaru was there, scant inches away, there was nothing she wanted more than to go right to him. Admittedly, she was a tad confused at Inu Yasha's absence during all this. The hanyou was known to go charging into battle right along with everyone else, and she vaguely wondered what bribe or restraints the Taiyoukai had used in order to keep his sibling home with the rest of her friends.

Pulling the tense form of the ningen closer to his chest so she was nearly sitting in his lap facing the others, using his free hand to sift through the soft strands near her temple with his free hand, the white dog demon murmured in amusement, "Really, nephew, aren't you having any fun? After I went to all this trouble too." He shook his head, his chin stopping to lean atop the girl's hair as he regarded his sister's child. "Though, I can see why you would wish proceedings to be expediated. If I had such a creature at my disposal, I wouldn't wish her to be with anyone else either. She does offer such......pleasant entertainment."

Grinding her teeth at being talked about as though not even present, Kagome lost her temper over his last remark to send her elbow back sharply into his armored stomach, forgetting her situation in the face of her anger. The stinging along her arm let her know the hit probably hadn't done much damage to him, but it did wonders for releasing some of the helpless frustration which had been accumulating for a while now.

Letting out a surprised "oomph", Aion was jarred from his position momentarily before readjusting his grip on the female to grab both her upper arms in a hard grip. Growling into her face as he turned her slightly to face him, he shook her slightly, annoyed with her mutinous glare. "If we didn't have an audience, woman, I would take great pleasure in teaching you your place!"

Baring her own teeth at him, she growled back at him, blue-grey eyes snapping in a fury none of those assembled save Aion had seen before. "I recall you saying such things before, Aion, and they didn't work then as they would not now!"

Kouga's mouth was hanging open in shock, dazed at witnessing this side of the normally passive mellow human. He had watched her in ire before with Inu Yasha, how she scolded the hanyou, or even her hatred towards Naraku, but never had he seen her act outright aggressive with someone else. Especially not displaying characteristics that more befit a canine youkai than a ningen.

Likewise, Sesshoumaru's brows were raised to nearly disappear in his bangs, the only visible show of the amazement he felt at watching his uncle and Kagome's 'conversation'. He had seen the dog demon slay others for less disrespect than she was displaying, and though he had felt a second of foreboding at what she had done, it was quickly blanketed by the outlandish sight of his uncle actually allowing the girl to get away with it, settling for giving her a warning instead of the deathblow he had been certain would follow.

Amber eyes narrowing dangerously at his captive, Aion went to great lengths to bring himself under control, not permit himself to be swayed by the swelling emotions boiling in his system that were nonexistent any other time. What was it with this girl?! It never failed, any time he was near to her, touched her, she made him act completely out of character.

Centering himself by sheer will, he inhaled deeply, a slow sinister smirk growing on his lips, the miko's expression turning wary at seeing it. The insidious chuckle that followed did little to calm the alarm that was replacing the bravado of before.

Moving to look at his nephew from the corner of one eye, Aion said in a pleasant voice, "Isn't she wonderful, Sesshoumaru? Such fire and spirit." Moving faster than her eyes could follow, she suddenly found her chin captured in his hand, claws brushing softly along her skin as he focused on her upturned face. "How I would love to break her. I'm almost convinced I should just keep her and disregard everything else just for the pleasure of it."

"Get your damn hands off me! You and your idle threats hold no interest for me, Aion." She was happy that her anger had returned at his musing. It helped her overcome the bone-chilling terror that had almost consumed her at the reminder of how they had spent their last episode in the bedchamber.

Another delighted laugh fell from his lips, his head tilting back to show the ivory column of his throat, and she was almost tempted to bite him again, just for the hell of it.

Wishing to forestall another bout of what could turn deadly in a matter of seconds between the youkai and human, Sesshoumaru interjected, "You do not want to keep her, Aion. I assure you, the human is more trouble than she is worth. So let us get this done, my patience has grown thin with the continued delay of it all."

The miko's outraged, "Why you!" was overrun by Aion moving her forcefully to her previous spot of almost lounging on him as he replied smoothly, "Very well. Terms for the miko's release are as follows. You will forfeit the rule of the Western Lands. A whelp of Inutaisho's has no right to bear such an honor, despite the aristocratic blood of your mother flowing in your veins. You will appoint me as the new leader of said provinces and henceforth leave its borders with your miko and never return." He gave the passive Taiyoukai a considering look. "Should these terms not be tolerable for you, your only other option is to fight for her." His face became disparaging, his voice mocking as he added, "Though it would be a waste of time since we both know I would be the victor since I trained you personally and you now only possess one arm to battle with."

The wolf sat back to cross his arms over his chest, a cocky tilt to his lips. "You're an idiot if you think Sesshoumaru is going to give up his title to you."

Not sparing the prince a glance, he absently traced his fingers along one of the female's upper arms, continuing to wait to see what his nephew would say. "Perhaps, Lord Kouga. But Sesshoumaru also knows that I am correct with the latter. He cannot win against me."

The youkai in question was silent as he went over the different scenarios in his mind, working out the best course of action in dealing with this. Aion knew he would never give up his rule, no matter what was held hostage for it. Though he may have to come to cherish the woman being held by his uncle, he would never allow himself to be replaced on the throne of his lands, and deep down, he knew she wouldn't allow him to anyway. She would know that it would never sit well with him, to not be what he was born and bred to be, and that she was the cause for it. Not to mention, he had no intention of ending up like his father who had gone through a similar situation with Inu Yasha's mother.

Feeling everyone's eyes on him, including his guards by the doors, he mulled over every aspect of the situation, Shurin's face flashing in front of him for a moment. "Where is Shurin, Aion?"

"The rain-child?" Aion asked, though he obviously already knew the answer, his spies within Taisho Palace keeping him well informed on everyone within its walls. "He's currently enjoying the honorous gift of my hospitality. I regret to say, however, that he isn't feeling exactly well at the moment."

"That could be because you stabbed him, you bastard!" Kagome bit out fiercely, glaring with all she was worth at his profile.

Nodding, he answered blithely, "Yes, that would probably be why, miko. You are right."

While Kagome was contemplating the odds of being able to jab him again without him noticing in time, Sesshoumaru chose that moment to give his own set of terms to the youkai.

"Your terms are unacceptable. Release the woman, give me back my personal aide, and we shall leave here peacefully without any more bloodshed."

A sigh of false lament lifted the chest she was leaning on, made her bob with the movement. "Unfortunately, Sesshoumaru, your terms are unacceptable as well. It would appear we are at a draw, nephew. What would you propose we do to solve this?"

There was a foreign light in the Taiyoukai's eyes that made Kagome stiffen, after getting to know him so well, easily reading what he was about to do. Raising her good hand to point an accusing finger at him, drawing his attention, she whispered harshly, "Don't even think about it, Sesshoumaru. Don't you even dare....."

Puzzled at her words, Kouga looked to the demon at his side. "What are you thinking of doing, Sesshoumaru?"

Scowling, ignoring the wolf's question, she went on tremulously, "If you do, I'll never forgive you, you idiot."

The Taiyoukai's features softened minutely as he gazed at her, the barest trace of a grin passing over his lips as he addressed her. "Liar."

Heart aching with his answer, her shoulders slouching, she bit her lip to keep from arguing with him, his voice as he spoke to his uncle making her close her eyes in misery.

"An agreement of terms cannot be met. Therefor, we fall on recourse and engage in battle. The victor's conditions are then met, and final. Is this proposal to your tastes, Aion?"

Face now a steely mask, Aion inclined his head once. "Agreed. I suggest we take this to the eastern dojo, inclimate weather proving too much of a hindrance in this case. I wouldn't wish for you to cry foul because of slipping in the mud when you lose, nephew."

"The location is also accepted." He felt the old familiarity of an upcoming challenge begin to take hold of him, the poison in his system already heating and rushing to the surface in preparation of being summoned by its master.

"Weapons?"

"Any you wish, they matter naught," Sesshoumaru said easily. Nothing his uncle could use would phase him, there were none the sadistic youkai had not used on him before already.

"Swords, and whatever inheritant abilities you possess." With each new designation, Kagome could feel her heart constricting even more with fear, not for herself, but for the dog demon across from her. A part of her was angry at him for engaging in this stupidity. Didn't he realize he could die?!

"Agreed. Anything else?"

False sympathy coated the voice of the male holding her when he said, "Since I am not heartless, I see no reason why you and your human can't have time to bid farewell to one another once we are there. I will allow you two a few moments to say your goodbyes before we start."

"You mistake a fleeting separation for a morbid finality, Aion, but I will accept this as well."

Laughing at his nephew's arrogant words, Aion rose, taking the woman with him, keeping a hold on her until they would reach the dojo. "Then let us proceed, Sesshoumaru. The sooner I defeat you, the sooner the Western Lands finally get a decent ruler. Besides," he glanced down at the down-bent head next to him fondly, "I might decide to keep the miko as a concubine when all is said and done. You can always have her once I tire of her."

Kouga would have launched himself at the damn dog if he hadn't been so certain of Sesshoumaru's imminent victory in this fiasco. Instead, he reigned in his temper and followed the growing procession of the two white youkai and female to the doors, Sesshoumaru's guards falling into step immediately as their master left.

Sesshoumaru would kick his uncle's ass, this he knew. Then Kagome would be free, Shurin would get released, and they would all be in the Taiyoukai's halls by sundown enjoying a celebration over sake.

Assured of his thoughts, the ookami continued on down the halls of Aion's keep, already envisioning tonight's celebrations.

__________________________________________________________

Kagome stood facing Sesshoumaru, his uncle across the span of the huge dojo that resembled the Taiyoukai's own, save its lack of windows and doors as the other possessed. Kouga, Daija and Sora were all standing off to the side, giving them what privacy they could with the semblance that they were keeping a close eye on the only entrance and exit to the building, in case any of Aion's own troops would decide to join them. The demon had said there would be no interference, but they all knew to trust what he was said was sure folly.

Gazing up in the inu youkia's amber eyes, searching his serious face that even now gave nary any emotion away, Kagome felt tears surfacing. Sniffling, she reached out with both hands to smooth out the collar of his haori, being careful to use only the edge of her injured palm as she did. He let her fuss over him, knowing it was her way of distracting herself from whatever distressing thoughts were floating about in that head of hers.

Hoping to bring her back to a bit of her normal self, he said flatly, his voice causing her to still and stare up at him, "Your lack of faith in me is going to give me a complex."

Mouth falling open, it took her a second to realize he was trying to tease her, put her at ease, let her know everything was going to be okay. Deciding to play along with it for the moment, she stepped back to cross her arms over her chest, head tilted at an arrogant angle as she looked down her nose at him.

"Ha! Aren't you the same youkai who said I nearly killed you in your own bed from me hitting you in the stomach with my elbow?" Arching a brow, she shook her head while sighing heavily, as though greatly disappointed in him. "I mean, I know I am a great foe and could vanquish anyone, but I was hoping for a better fight from the supposed feared Taiyoukai of the West." Reaching over, she patted his hand consolingly, the other youkai watching everything unobtrusively. "I'm afraid your reputation is going to be forever tarnished now once that gets out."

Frowning down at her for bringing that up where everyone could hear, they were all demons after all and the space wasn't large enough to allow for total privacy, he said with a scoff, "Your addled female brain doesn't remember the situation clearly, as usual, Kagome." Shaking his own head at her, his long silvery hair swaying gently back and forth, he added, "We shall have to be certain and get you checked over by a healer once we get back. I can't have a crazed human running around my castle, spreading her madness."

Eyebrow twitching, teeth grinding together, she stepped forward to poke him in the chest in her favorite place, right above where his armor stopped so he could feel her nail stabbing at him. "I am not crazy, you jerk!" Stomping her bare foot on the floor, the sound reverberating in the cavernous chamber, she poked him again. "If anyone is a nut, it's you, Mr. I Am All Powerful Hear My Name And Tremble In Terror For I Am The Great And Formidable Lord Sesshoumaru!"

Arching a cool brow, he asked placidly, just because he knew it would goad her temper, and he much preferred her yelling at him than cowering, "How are you able to talk so long without even taking a breath?" He tilted his head in consideration, sweeping her in concentration as though searching for something as he leaned down a bit towards her. "Perhaps you actually have some special innate ability to ramble on about nonsense which allows you to forgo the need for oxygen altogether."

Pulling at her hair in agitation, Kagome growled in frustration, being mindful not to use her hurt hand too much, her action unknowingly exposing her neck to his sharp eyes. Releasing the strands, after shoving them behind her shoulders, she went to poke him again and give him an earful on his lovely manners. The feel of his fingertips sliding along her skin from below her ear to the hallow of her throat made her falter, stop and stare dumbly up at him even though he was completely focused on what he was doing.

When it clicked what he was looking at, she cringed and put her hand over his own and the mark as though to hide it, shame bubbling up inside her. Him seeing it once in Aion's hall was bad enough, she didn't want to even guess at Sesshoumaru's thoughts now that they were relatively alone. He probably thought her weak for not fighting his uncle off, or maybe that she had deserved it from how he knew her temper got the better of her at times. The experience was too new for her to understand it, work everything out, pick apart her own misgivings over it, and what others might see it as.

Unbeknownst to her, the aura synchronization had initiated as soon as his skin had touched hers, the Taiyoukai feeling her emotions crash over him, making him scowl, lips thin in displeasure.

Kagome, seeing this, mistook it for what she feared was disgust and would have retreated if his grip hadn't tightened subtly to keep her from doing so. Lowering her eyes, not being able to bear his reaction, she hugged her midriff with her free arm in an attempt to comfort herself.

"You feel ashamed. Why?"

She didn't bother to look up when she answered his query in a pained whisper. "Because......." Swallowing in an attempt to dislodge the stubborn lump now living there, she tried again. "Because......" giving up, she finished helplessly, "I don't know why."

Since she wasn't aware that he could feel her turmoil within himself as though it were his own, he could understand her confusion on how to assimilate the maelstrom inside in enough order to translate it coherently. Sighing heavily, the rage and fury he had felt towards his uncle reaching new heights, he used the leverage he had to maneuver the woman till her face was clear to him. When he saw she still wouldn't meet his eyes, Sesshoumaru leant forward till his forehead lay against her own, the action causing her stare up at him in surprise.

"Never fear that I will reject you, Kagome. Whatever has happened, none of it is your fault." He searched the blue-grey orbs so close to his own, willing her to understand and accept what he was telling her. It pained him, the new shadows, the haunted quality, that now resided in her eyes, something hollow and damaging that couldn't be erased easily or with little effort. Though her fingers still trapped his own, he managed to move them enough to caress the bruise lightly, careful not to apply pressure lest it hurt her. "No matter what Aion may have done, what he has told you, do not ever believe that I would turn my back on you for something far beyond your control."

Overcome with emotion at his words, she nodded silently as tears began to trail down her cheeks, reassured at what he was telling her. Releasing a shuddering breath, she leaned forward to let go of his hand, wrap her arms about his body and hug him as she had wanted to do since seeing him here at Aion's keep, mindful not to crush the silky length of tail lacing about his shoulder.

A moment of quiet enveloped them before he asked, "How is your hand? I know it must pain you, but rest assured I shall do anything in my power to ensure you retain the full use of it after this. Even if I have to take you back to your own time."

Confused at the last part, she frowned in puzzlement. "How can you take me back there? I thought that the only reason you could go through the Well in the first place was because you were sick." Coming back to his question, she added, "And my hand is alright. Not....as bad as you might think."

It was his turn to feel a tad puzzled, but instead of asking any more questions, he simply stated, "I will explain everything to you later. For now, it is enough for you to know that everything will be fine."

She nodded, finding comfort in the Taiyoukai's words despite the dire situation as tears continued to fall.

Sesshoumaru let his chin rest on top of her head, feeling her tears soaking into his haori, the way her breath flit along his skin near his heart, reminding him of something. Moving his hand to trail in the hair at the nape of her neck, the heavy fall of it hiding the massaging motion he was doing in the knotted muscle he found there, he told her softly, "I have something of yours that I am sure you will be happy to see again."

Sniffling, she asked in a muffled voice, "What is it?"

Hiding the smile her curiosity gave him by nuzzling his face near her ear, he noticed how her hold on him tightened, as though she was afraid he was getting ready to move away, her hand tangling in his tail and hair. "My uncle was kind enough to send me your locket."

Her mind was filled with memories, her hand pulsating at the remembered pain of the dog demon crushing the jewelry against the wound to stain it red. Clinging to him without knowing it, trembling from what she had recalled, she could only nod, her cheek bumping the top of his bone armor as she did.

Since he didn't know precisely what had happened in regards to the locket, he was puzzled at how his bringing it up made her react. Annoyed with his own blundering, he quickly added in an attempt to bring her out of the quagmire of her thoughts, "If you find, after this is all over, that it does not suit you any longer, I shall purchase a new one for you."

Recognizing it as his way of apologizing for upsetting her, the miko stepped back, letting her arms drag along his sides until she had let go of him completely, if reluctantly. Wiping the moisture from her face, her crying having ceased, Kagome gave the Taiyoukai a wan smile, his arm falling away when she had left.

"I tell you what, Sesshoumaru. Do me a favor?" She waited for him to nod before going on. "Keep it with you until after the fight with Aion, alright? It.....it's always brought me luck to have my family with me, and I hope it will do the same for you."

Moved by her admission, he did something that had his uncle arching a speculative brow, Kouga and his guards staring on in wide-eyed amazement. Putting his arm across his chest, he bowed lowly to her at the waist as a show of respect, his hair trailing over his shoulders to almost brush the floor. "This Sesshoumaru would be honored to carry such a talisman into battle with him."

Not knowing what to do at this display, she waved her hands frantically in front of her. "Please, Sesshoumaru, don't bow to me." A blush stained her cheeks as she noticed everyone watching them. "Will you stand up already so people will stop staring?!" she whispered in an embarrassed rush.

Amused at her antics, he straightened, sending the errant silver locks back to their customary place with a careless shake of his head. Smirking at the blushing human, fang flashing from the wall sconces blazing along the walls, he listened to her berate him, happy that she was back to telling him how wrong his behavior was.

"I swear, you just love driving me up the wall. A simple thank you would have been fine for crying out loud! Can't you ever do anything without going out of your way to draw attention?"

Pretending to give the matter serious thought, lifting his hand to cradle his chin with a hum, he finally said, "No."

Throwing her hands up in defeat, she mumbled under her breath about 'insufferable youkai' and their 'arrogant tendencies towards the grandiose'. He would have let her continue to work herself up if he hadn't been aware of his uncle moving into readiness out of the corner of one eye, their time together coming to a close for now.

"Woman, if you could halt in your unseemly disparage of my character, could you please hurry up and say farewell so I can get this finished and go back to my palace?"

She considered strangling the male for all of five seconds before finally just sighing and letting it go. It was his way to push her buttons until she couldn't see clearly from her need to keep herself from smacking the hell out of him. Catching sight of Aion unsheathing his sword, she tensed, realizing that soon the Taiyoukai would be facing his uncle, the dependancy of him winning weighing thickly in the air.

Adopting a calm exterior, Kagome presented a proud bearing, even in her bare feet and rumpled clothing, wishing for him to not leave remembering her as a crying sniveling woman. She had faith in him. He would win. That's the only option there was, really, so that was what she would hold onto no matter what happened.

Reaching out to hold one striped cheek in her palm she said with a smirk to rival Inu Yasha's, "Go out there and kick his ass, Sesshoumaru." Coming to a decision, she moved forward quickly to give him a fleeting kiss on the lips, pulling away before he could do anything about it as the blush on her cheeks deepened. "And don't you dare get hurt, because I'm not nursing you back to health if you do!" she threatened before going to leave him.

She let out a startled 'eep' when his hand tangled in her hair, drug her forward as he lowered his head to kiss her deeply. Certain the red on her face was never going to leave, she let her eyes slide closed and enjoy the moment, the feel of his tongue brushing the inside of her mouth caressively, gently, the taste of him filling her senses until nothing else existed. The hand on his face traced the twin markings, absorbed the texture of his skin that was so different from any other she had felt before because it was his.

When he pulled away at last, letting go of her abruptly, Kagome almost fell over, catching herself in time, the heated amber of his gaze sending a fissure or warmth that encompassed her entire body. The blue-grey of her irises reflected the deep affection she held for him, the love and devotion clear for him to see even if she didn't know it.

Taking in her flushed features, the rosy color of her kissed lips with satisfaction, he straightened into his usual arrogant pose, a mask falling over his face, any trace of the kiss gone. Turning away from her, he began to walk towards his side of the room, cracking his knuckles as he did. "Quit dawdling, woman, and get over there with the others before you get in the way. I'll be there shortly."

Exasperated, but happy at the same time, she grinned before calling out, "Don't tell me what to do, you arrogant dog demon!" before dutifully doing as she was told and walking to where Kouga, Daija, and Sora were, purposefully not looking at any of them.

Taking a deep steadying breath, she went to stand between Sesshoumaru's two guards, waiting in the deathly silence for it to begin, hoping it wouldn't but knowing no wishing would make it stop.

With a twin flurry of white, both demons went charging at each other, and Kagome began praying like she never had before.

_____________________________________________________


End file.
